Between Two Worlds
by Raffa
Summary: Bella é uma bruxa que ama usar magia, mas ama ficar no mundo humano. Vive em um castelo num reino de magia e criaturas misticas, porém quando resolve passar uns dias no mundo real acaba percebendo que o mundo real também tem sua dose de magia. * LEMONS *
1. Prólogo

**Between Two Worlds**

**Prólogo**

Ela pode viver entre dois mundo diferentes. Ela é a junção perfeita desses dois mundos. Magia e realidade.

Mas e se ela perceber que nesse mundo que tanto considerou real e simples houver também a sua dose de magia?

Bella Swan, mora com a mãe em um castelo num reino distante demais da nossa realidade. Porem seu pai vive aqui, no mundo real. Bella não consegue viver somente com sua mãe, e pede pra passar alguns dias com seu pai. Mas acaba descobrindo que a magia e suas criaturas místicas não existem somente no seu mundo.

Quando o destino quer juntar duas almas, ele não olha o que ou quem elas são. Bruxa e Vampiro descobrindo o amor entre raças tao diferentes.

E não se pode lutar contra o destino ;D'

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que vocês gostem... essa idéia surgiu do nada, então me digam se vocês gostarem... se vocês acham que eu devo prosseguir. Eu vo att logo, logo. Mas so eu souber que vocês gostaram. Então deixem REVIEWS pra mim saber, ok?!

Beijos e espero que tenha curtido

_Raffa _;-*


	2. Capítulo I

N/A: Pessoas então , fico feliz em saber que voces acharam legal a idéia.

respondendo REVIEWS:

Clara: Que legal , vou postar logo sim . pode deixar =D'

Raissa Cullen: Rs , bom saber disso . eu espero mesmo que voce ame , ou entao ao menos goste... Enfim , me diz o que voce acho na review , ok ?

beijinhus , povo. e divirtam-se

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_- Bob! – eu gritei feliz enquanto corria pelo campo._

_Bob, meu cachorro, veio correndo atrás de mim balançando o rabinho parecendo uma criança travessa. Eu o peguei no colo e o girei no ar._

_Meu cachorro abria a boca e colocava a língua pra fora num sorriso bobo de animal. Eu ri e o joguei pra cima o pegando logo em seguida. Eu amava esses momentos de paz que nós tínhamos. Eu e meu bebe. O único ser que me entendia perfeitamente nesse mundo._

_Joguei-me no chão com Bob em cima de minha barriga. Ele desceu de cima de mim e começou a me empurrar com a pata. _

_- Para, Bob – murmurei sorrindo pra ele._

_Então ele começou a empurrar com mais força, e mais força. Como um yorkshire nanico conseguia ser assim tão forte? Ele empurrou com mais força... e eu estava sendo sacudida._

Acordei assustada, dando um pulo da cadeira quase caindo.

- Se importaria de ao menos fingir que presta atenção nas aulas? – Dona Cornélia, professora de Biologia molecular vegetal, me perguntou ríspida – Ou quem sabe apenas dormir sem ficar tagarelando na minha aula?

Eu corei e abaixei a cabeça de vergonha. A essa hora a sala inteira estava rindo.

Odiava quando isso acontecia. Dormir na aula era sinônimo de passar vergonha. Mas quem disse que é minha culpa se eu falo dormindo. Reclamem com Deus! Foi ele quem me fez assim. Ou então com a minha mãe, ela também teve sua parte na ora da criação da pessoinha aqui.

- Não vai mais acontecer Dona Cornélia – falei baixinho.

- Quem me dera, criança. Quem me dera – ela falou alto e saiu andando em direção ao quadro, onde ela desmembrava varias plantas carnívoras nos mostrando onde deveríamos atingir para ter um bom ataque a distancia sem risco de nos machucarmos.

Ate parece que eu pretendia lutar com plantas carnívoras pra precisar saber disso. Revirei os olhos pras costas da professora rechonchuda.

Apoiei meus braços na mesa e deitei minha cabeça neles. Apenas pensando na vida sem dormir, pra não passar mais vergonha.

O que eu não daria pra poder viver uma vida normal. Não que eu fosse exatamente normal. Mas isso não precisa ser lembrado, obrigada. Era pedir demais poder tirar um cochilo na aula. Aff.

O sinal bateu indicando o fim da tortura. Quer dizer, da aula. Levantei catando minhas coisas que estavam espalhadas na mesa e me encaminhei pro corredor.

Talvez se eu não fosse tão distraída eu teria visto aquela parede. Mas o que eu posso dizer? Eu ando basicamente olhando ou pro céu ou pro chão, eu não presto atenção no caminho. Então como conseqüência do meu defict de atenção eu bati de cara numa parede e derrubei todos os livros no chão.

- Merda – falei baixinho, já catando tudo e me levantando.

Xinguei mais um pouquinho as pessoas que passavam do meu lado e em vez de serem, ou ao menos fingirem ser, gentis e me ajudar a catar tudo apenas andavam como seu não estivessem me vendo. A não ser quando paravam pra dar risinho da minha cara. Mas eu já estava acostumada a cair no chão assim e eles a verem. Acho que nem tinha mais tanta graça pra ele.

- No chão de novo? – Petter perguntou.

Eu olhei pro loiro ao meu lado e revirei os olhos sem dizer nada. Ele se abaixou e me ajudou a catar o resto das folhas do fichário que tinha se aberto e liberado todas as folhas. Sorte boa a minha, né?

- Sabe Bellinha você devia começar a olhar pra frente quando anda. Desce jeito você nunca vai conseguir se manter sem arranhões - ele falou debochado.

- Sabe Pet, eu não to com meu melhor humor hoje, então se você for começar a criticar meu senso de atenção e coordenação motora me avisa logo pra eu tapar meus ouvidos – fiz cara de má e falei ainda mais grosso – ou quem sabe calar a sua boca.

Ele colocou a mão teatralmente na testa e deu um passo pra trás.

- Que medinho Bellinha.

- Vai a merda, cara

Ele passou os braços por meus ombros e começou a andar comigo pra próxima aula, que fazíamos juntos.

- Sabe que eu não criticaria você assim – ele sorriu gentilmente pra mim e retribui o sorriso. Mas então seu sorriso foi se tornando meio cretino – eu uso piadas pra criticar seu senso Bellinha, não discursos chatos.

Deu um murro em suas costelas.

- Ai! – ele falou e me bateu com o quadril.

Eu sorri pra ele e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Eu definitivamente não questionaria a idéia de matar aula nesse instante. A próxima aula era de luta com magia. Eu não era a maior fã dessa aula por um zilhao de motivos mais podia citar alguns pra vocês. Ela era do mal! Serio, todo mundo acabava dando desculpas pra usar contato físico e se meter a porrada. O que em geral era ate melhor porque os ataques mágicos que eram muito pior! Imaginem-se no meio de uma sala vomitando sapos gosmentos. Bom, não foi comigo. Foi com um garoto nerd azarado da minha sala, mas mesmo assim! Sapos! Argh!

Eu não gostava do meu mundo. Eu me sentia sozinha nele. Mesmo tendo pessoas ao meu lado, me sentia como se não pertencesse ali. Eu adorava mágica. Adorava o meu talento com a dança. Adorava poder usar poderes pra facilitar a minha vida. Mas aquele mundo... era tão errado. Eu não agüentava ver certas coisas e ficar calada. Mas eu devia.

Filha de nobres, com sangue direto da família real, não tinha lá seus direitos de criticar o governo. Nem a forma como as regras eram ditadas. Eu devia apenas aprender e aproveitar de meus privilégios de família real. Ate parece. Eu não fazia o tipo criançinha mimada. Não mesmo!

Entrei na sala e fui logo me sentar, Pet sentou do meu lado, amassou um papel que tinha caído do meu fichário e taco a bolinha em um de seus amigos idiotas. Que revidou a bolinha, por sorte a bolinha acertou em cheio minha cabeça. Dei um soco em seu braço.

- Para com essa merda logo. Ou já quer ser expulso da sala?

Ele se virou pra mim.

- Relaxa, estressada! Eu não vou ser expulso. Não antes de atacar um pouquinho aqueles babacas – ele falou e apontou discretamente pra um grupinho que estava um pouco mais na frente.

Eram os 'descolados' ou babacas como eu gostava de chamar. Nem eram assim tão importantes, mas como o pai de todos eram cavalheiros reais importantes eles se achavam os "caras" do instituto. Eles até tentaram me fazer andar com eles por eu ter o sangue real e blábláblá. Mas fala serio. Eu tenho mais o que fazer além de me preocupar com as pontas do meu cabelo, minhas cutículas ou em atazanar os nerds no intervalo das aulas.

- Você ainda vai se divertir hoje. Nós vamos – eu disse com um sorriso maligno.

Tai uma coisa que salvava meu dia. Não. Eu não lutava. Odiava lutas! Mas ver o Pet fazendo eles caírem no chão por seus ossos terem virado borracha, ou com os cabelos caindo era hilário.

A aula se seguiu rapidamente, graças a Deus. Eu fui obrigada a entrar num combate amigável com o Darvin. Mas eu estava segura, porque ele era nerd total. Sabia os feitiços de cor, mas não tinha habilidade suficiente pra usá-los. Então eu não sofri muito, só alguns arranhões pelos tombos que levei enquanto corria fugindo dos feitiços que ele lançava em minha direção e um pequeno enjôo, fruto de algum feitiço que pegou. De acordo com o Pet significa que eu teria que ir na enfermaria mais tarde, provavelmente ele tinha posto alguma coisa crescendo dentro de mim.

Já disse que odiava essas aulas? Então. Fui na enfermaria e é. Um pequeno filhote de mostro do lago Ness, nadava alegremente no acido gástrico do meu estomago. Depois de mais uma onda de enjôo causados pelos feitiços da enfermeira pra matar o bichinho eu sai do instituo. Feliz por finalmente o tormenta do dia ter passado.

- Hey, Bellinha! Como foi a sessão de assassinato ao seu novo bichinho de estimação? – Pet perguntou quando me encontrou no pátio.

Eu estava indo em direção a minha linda moto. Revirei os olhos e pus a mão na boca fingindo prender o vomito.

- Nojenta e enjoativa. Feliz em saber? – falei sarcástica.

- Relaxa, gata. Já passou, agora você já pode ir pro seu castelo e se esconder no seu quarto.

Eu sabia que ele disse isso sem a intenção de me machucar, mas eu andava meio frágil ultimamente. Então é, doeu.

- Eu vou – falei andando na frente decidida a ignorá-lo.

Mas ele me alcançou rapidamente e me segurou pelos ombros.

- Fala sério! Ficou bolada com o que eu disse?

- Não. Eu to legal – Falei, mas a minha voz falhou.

- Fala logo Bellinha. Que que você tem? – seu tom de voz ficou preocupado.

- É só que. Todo mundo fica me dizendo isso. Que eu fico me escondendo no meu quarto e fingindo ser normal. E eu sei que isso pode ser meio verdade. Não que eu vá admitir isso pra mais alguém alem de mim, você e o Bob, mas é. Isso meio que machuca. Saber que eu e todo mundo sabemos que eu não me encaixo nesse mundo – falei tudo dando pequenos intervalos apenas pra suspiros emos e dar de ombros indiferentes.

Pet me abraçou gentilmente quase me fazendo desaparecer. O que era bem fácil considerando que ele era bem mais alto que eu e meio musculoso.

- Ninguém esta te julgando – ele disse baixinho no meu ouvido.

Eu respirei fundo e resolvi parar com a sessão desabafo no meio do pátio, antes que chamasse atenção demais.

- Obrigada. Quer carona pra casa? – perguntei me desvencilhando de seu abraço.

- Bellinha, você esqueceu que eu já tirei minha carteira e tenho uma linda vassoura mega potente aqui?

- É, eu esqueci que você simplesmente ama essa história de ser e agir como bruxo.

Ele deu de ombros provavelmente querendo falar alguma coisa boba ou piadinha mas com medo de me machucar acidentalmente de novo. Mandou um beijo no ar e foi em direção a sua vassoura. Eu ri quando olhei pro céu e vi ele voando sobre mim e me dando o dedo médio. Comportamento típico do Pet.

Subi na minha moto ainda rindo. Eu não usava capacete. Adorava a sensação do vento batendo no meu rosto. A maioria dos bruxos dizia que eu era tola e que podia conseguir uma sensação muito melhor com a vassoura, mas parecia tão anormal ficar viajando sentada numa vassoura por ai, e até meio piegas e clássico considerando todas as historias do mundo humano. É eu era meio fresca mesmo com toda essa coisa. Eu gostava de fingir ser normal. Só não admitia isso pros outros.

Corri a uns 130km por hora na estrada que dava para o castelo onde eu morava. Ser sobrinha da rainha ate que tinha seus privilégios. Passei pelos guardas que me reconheceram e abriram o portão imediatamente e corri pra minha janela. Estacionei minha moto bem embaixo da minha janela. Eu nunca usava a garagem. Dava mais trabalho na hora de fugir. Subi pela escada de emergência que eu tinha do lado da minha janela. Ela era enfeitiçada. Então se você não soubesse onde ela estava nunca notaria. Uma escada invisível era bem prestativa, poucas pessoas sabiam de sua existência.

Assim que pulei pra dentro de casa me assustei. Dei de cara com minha mãe sentada na minha cama.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que te avisar pra não escalar a janela com esse uniforme? – ela falou apontando pra minha saia escolar.

- Relaxa, Mãe. Ninguém me viu – eu disse dando uma piscadela pra ela.

- Você que pensa Isabella.

Revirei os olhos provavelmente pela décima vez aquele dia e me joguei na enorme cama. Afundando meu rosto em um travesseiro.

Eu precisava sair um pouco. Espairecer. E só tinha um lugar que me fazia sentir bem. Calma. E... normal.

Me aconcheguei perto de minha mãe e abracei sua cintura.

- Sabe mamãe. Eu to tão cansada... e triste aqui, to com saudades do meu primo, você sabe como eu e ele somos apegados – eu disse fazendo uma voz manhosa e fiz cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança quando ela se virou pra me olhar.

- Oh menina, você esta mesmo com saudades do Jacob? - ela perguntou.

Tão fácil que deveria ser proibido. Fazer minha mãe me liberar era incrivelmente fácil, quase fazia eu me sentir culpada. Eu disse _quase_.

- É – falei baixinho.

- Porque você não vai visitá-lo? Eu posso fazer agora mesmo pra você uma licença pra passar a semana com ele. Mas sabe que não posso te deixar ficar na casa dele. Seu pai surtaria! – ela falou. Eu já podia ate recitar com ela, eu já conhecia cada palavra que ela diria antes de finalmente pegar uma pena e assinar a bendita licença! – Ficara na casa de seu pai, e terá que ir a escola humana. Pelo menos pela semana que você fica lá.

Abri um sorriso gigante.

Os humanos que me aguardassem, a bruxinha aqui ia fazer uma visita.


	3. Capítulo II

**_N/A:_**Gente eu realmente adorei saber que voces estao gostando , de verdd . as reviews me deixaram mega feliz... continuem deixando mais e mais

alimentem meu vicio , eu definitivamente nao me importo ^.-

Enfim , me digam o q v6 acharam desse segundo cap . beijos ;-*

Pessoas aqui vai a resposta as REVIEWS

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine****:** Quem bom que vc amou , rs . eu fui bem rápida dessa vez viu . espero qeu vc goste desse também =D'

**Chantal. Forks Cullen****:** É serio, que bom que voce gosto... postei bem rápido viu?

**Nath Tsubasa Evans****:** Que bom, eu tava preocupada q todo mundo me achasse surtada. rs... nao que eu já nao me ache, mas vc entendeu. espero qeu vc goste do cap ! =D'

* * *

Capitulo 2

Abracei mais a cintura de minha mãe.

- Obrigada gatona! Arrasou! – eu disse me levantando e quicando na cama antes de dar um pulinho em cima dela e a derrubar na cama.

Ela riu e me abraçou, nos fazendo rolar na cama. Eu amava minha mãe, ela era toa infantil quanto eu, as vezes te mais. Mas devo admitir que ela melhorou bastante depois que se casou com Phil, meu padrasto.

- Queria entender porque você fica tão animada quando vai pro mundo humano – minha mãe murmurou me abraçando e me aninhando em seu colo na cama.

Eu fiz um coque meio destrambelhado no cabelo e suspirei.

- É só que... eu me sinto realmente bem lá – era verdade, eu me sentia no lugar certo. Em paz.

- Ok. Vou falar com Phil e ainda no final do dia você poderá partir – ela disse se levantando e indo em direção a porta – Juizo por lá em menina! Nada de ter um momento _remember_ com seu primo!

Eu estremeci por dentro.

- Pode deixar que isso não vai rolar, mãe! – gritei pra ela, que já tinha saído do quarto e fechado a porta.

Quando eu e Jake tínhamos uns 13 e 14 anos respectivamente tivemos nosso momento de descobertas. Eu culpo os hormônios. Bom, nos ficamos por algum tempo. Mas eu não sentia amor de verdade por ele, era so amor de primos mesmo, quase irmãos. E eu não tinha sentimento nem vontade de repetir aquela época. Eu já estava velha e ajuizada. Não que eu seja realmente velha com 17 anos mais vocês entenderam.

Levantei da cama já feliz e corri pro meu closet, pegando minhas roupas de frio preferidas e atirando na cama. Fiz minha mala levitar ate a cama e comecei a dobrar todas as roupas. Fiz elas levitarem ate a mala e se encaixarem perfeitamente dentro dela. Eu nunca conseguiria enfiar todas elas com perfeição, então só magia mesmo pra resolver o problema.

Ainda era três horas da tarde quando terminei de arrumar minha mala. Sentei-me na minha escrivaninha e peguei meu livro preferido de feitiços. Gostava de experimentar e memorizar os mais práticos; eram alguns feitiços que eu memorizava por vontade própria, agora os de lutas e defesa pessoal era meio que empurrado, mas eu realmente agradeço a minha mãe e a genética. Todas as gerações da minha família eram ótimas com feitiços, então eu era muito boa em qualquer um que eu tentasse. Ate nos mais difíceis como de cura, mas esses eu tinha que treinar bem mais antes de pegar a prática.

Quando vi que estava escurecendo, fui me sentar no peitoral de minha janela e fiquei ali, observando o céu e sua 3 luas.

2 daquelas luas só se podia ver no meu mundo, mas a terceira, a menor de todas era a mesma que se via no mundo humano. Era minha preferida é claro. Linda, branca e cheia, como eu adorava. Fique ali por algum tempo pensando no mundo humano e imaginando como deveria ser bom poder viver num mundo normal, sem ter que se importar em ter um comportamento exemplar por ter sangue real, e nem ter que me esforçar pra ser sempre tão boa... Não que eu já não fosse naturalmente boa, eu era; nao que as pessoas se importem realmente com meus sentimentos. Mas o fato de ter várias pessoas pondo pressão na minha cabeça me fazia sentir incrivelmente mal, davam vontade de mandar todos irem comer cocô enquanto eu deito e durmo tranquilamente.

Fui em direção ao banheiro pra poder tomar um banho e por uma roupa já adequada pra ir para Forks, onde meu pai morava no mundo humano.

Quando vi o calendário pendurado em minha parede. Isso so me fez lembrar que eu logo faria 18 anos. Apenas alguns meses me separavam do fatídico dia, e da cerimônia constrangedora e cruel que eu teria de fazer em meu aniversario. Sacudi minha cabeça pra espantar esse pensamento e me concentrei em meu banho. Ainda era o meio de julho, sem dramas por enquanto.

- Pronto! – ouvi a voz da minha mãe cantarolando e ficando cada vez mais próxima.

- Mãe? – perguntei de dentro do banheiro, saindo do Box e me enrolando na toalha.

- Aqui!

Sai do banheiro e vi minha mãe andando alegremente pelo meu quarto com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Um envelope lacrado com o selo da família real na mão direita e um embrulho na mão esquerda.

- Qual é a do embrulho, mãe?

- É um presentinho pro Charles. Diga que mandei lembranças.

Sorri, feliz em saber que eles ainda se davam bem mesmo depois da separação. Minha mãe foi realmente apaixonada por Charlie. Mas sua família sempre foi contra ela namorar um humano. Tiveram de aceitar quando descobriram da minha existência no ventre da minha mãe... mas com o tempo minha mãe foi sentindo cada vez mais falta do mundo dela. Ela realmente amava a magia e tudo que a cercava aqui, acho que eu puxei ao Charlie por preferir a normalidade do mundo. Ela morava no mundo humano com ele, mas quando ela quis voltar pro castelo Charlie não quis; se recusou. Então ela o deixou.

- Pode deixar, gatona. Considere seu presente entregue. Agora já posso ir? – perguntei ansiosa.

Ela me entregou o envelope e o embrulho na mão e me abraçou.

- Cuidado menina. E não faça nada que eu não faria.

Sorri, então significa que eu tinha passe livre pra fazer as merdas que eu quisesse. Minha mãe nunca foi das mais santas, nem das mais sensatas.

- Pode deixar, mãe. Ate daqui a uma semana.

Coloquei a alça da minha mala de roupas no ombro e fui arrastando uma mala de rodinhas com meus sapatos e apetrechos de magia essenciais.

Pra ir para o mundo humano não é nada tão escroto quanto passar por colunas nem nada do tipo, como naquele livro brega Harry Potato, ou sei lá qual é o nome [_N/A_: nada contra o filme nem o livro, eu ate gosto. Mas não resisti a zoa. Kkk³].

Nós simplesmente usávamos uma capa de invisibilidade e nos transportávamos para o lugar desejado. Na verdade a capa era um acessório que eu gostava, era divertido de usar pra caminhar a vontade naquele mundo.

Quando eu parava pra pensar eu não conseguiria viver sem a magia, mas não conseguiria viver só com ela. Eu fui a união perfeita do lado humanos com o lado mágico. Amava os dois mundos de formas diferentes. Amava as coisas e poderes da magia, mas preferia viver no mundo normal.

Dei um ultimo beijo em minha mãe. Coloquei minha capa vermelha de invisibilidade, fechei meus olhos, porque eu sempre me enjoava quando fazia essas viagens de olhos abertos, e proferi um pequeno feitiço de teletransporte.

Quando abri novamente os olhos estava no meu pequeno quarto na casa de Charlie. Sorri para o quarto tão familiar e já fui jogando minhas coisas pelo chão. Eu não era um exemplo de organização, mas quem liga? Eu não.

Peguei o presente de Charlie e fui decendo as escadas correndo.

- Charlie! Pai! – gritei animada.

- Bella? – ele perguntou assutado.

Eu nunca avisava quando vinha. Então sempre pegava-o de surpresa.

Quando me viu ele me abraçou e sorriu. Se afastando logo, ele não era muito familiarizado com demonstrações explicitas de afeto.

- Senti sua falta, garota.

- Eu também, pai – sorri amavelmente – A mamãe te mandou um presente. Eu não sei o que é, então abre logo que eu to curiosa.

Entreguei o embrulho pra ele. Ele sacudiu perto do ouvido e se sentou no sofá novamente para abrir. Me sentei no braço do sofá totalmente ansiosa e quase quicando de animação por estar ali. Quando tirou o papel de presente viu uma caixa com umas letras em uma língua diferente da usada nesse mundo, mas eu sabia ler. Quando entendi o que era ri e me levantei indo ate o telefone. Já sabia o que era.

- Pai, você vai adorar. Abre logo. Eu vo ligar pro Jake! – falei já indo pro telefone.

Tocou algumas vezes antes da voz rouca e sonolenta do Jake atender.

- Alo? - voz totalmente grogue.

Que preguiçoso, dormindo a essa hora. Olhei no relógio e percebi que ainda eram umas 7 horas.

- Dormindo a essa hora, garoto-lobo? – perguntei rindo.

Houve um silencio do outro lado da linha, imaginei ele arregalando os olhos ao ouvir minha voz e bagunçando os cabelos grande e pretos de animação, e então abrindo seu tão familiar sorriso.

- Hey, Bells! Eu não sabia que você estava por aí! – ele disse já com a voz acordada.

- Acabei de chegar. Sim a viagem foi ótima. Eu sei que você estava com saudades e balblabla. Vamos ir direto ao ponto, sim? – disse tagarelando – amanhã depois da aula eu vou pra ir pra gente passar a tarde juntos, então eu não to nem ai pra como você vai fazer isso. Desmarque qualquer compromisso com o bando. E diga ao Sam que mandei lembranças.

- Deus! Eu tinha me esquecido de como você é mandona, Bells. Não pode ser mais doce e gentil comigo não? – ele falou fazendo uma voz manhosa ao telefone.

Eu ri.

- Ta legal, Jake. Vou ser mais gentil com você. Amanhã. Mas agora vai logo mexer essa bunda e avisar ao bando que amanha a tarde você não estará livre – eu disse sorrindo e imaginando a careta que ele estava fazendo ao me ouvir falando assim.

- Você chupou limão, é? – ele disse divertido – Tão malvada... uma verdadeira bruxa!

- Não sabe o que esta dizendo, mas se quiser me ver virar uma bruxa. Experimente sair amanha a tarde – eu disse divertida.

- Sim senhora, chefe. Vou avisar ao bando. Encontre-me aqui em casa amanhã assim que sua escola acabar. Tchau, Bells.

- Vai voltar a dormir, né?

- Que que você acha? – ele perguntou como se a resposta fosse óbvia. E realmente era óbvia. Jake era um preguiçoso total.

- Vai logo. Boa noite.

Desliguei o telefone e fui ate a sala ver se meu pai tinha mesmo gostado do presente. Embora minha super intuição de bruxa disesse que sim, tá, no momento minha intuição tava quieta, mas o cara era viciada em pescaria era óbvio que ele iria gostar.

- E aí? Gostou?

- Claro! Eu tava louco por uma radar desses. Agora que os peixes não me escapam mesmo! – ele murmurou animado.

- Sei. Vou pro meu quarto. Boa noite pai.

- Boa noite, Bells. Não se esqueça que amanha você tem escola.

- Ok. Ate amanha.

Subi pro meu quarto e pus meu pijamas da Pucca. Era um short minúsculo e um suéter grosso de mangas brancos. Só que o short tinha a cara da Pucca gigante na bunda, eu amava aquele pijama e sempre ria quando olhava a cara daquela boneca.

Dormi um sono tranqüilo e sem sonhos. Acordei com o som da chuva batendo no telhado. Tão reconfortante... era o mesmo com sempre que eu vinha aqui.

Levantei animada pra ir a escola humana, coisa que não fazia havia algum tempo.

Eu tinha posto um feitiço no pessoal da escola. Eu só ia La as vezes, quando ficava com meu pai. Mas pra eles era como se eu sempre estivesse lá, eles nunca sentiriam minha falta. A não ser que houvesse alunos novos. Mas raramente tinha algum então eu não me preocupava com isso, se tivesse novato era só enfeitiçar também.

Tomei um banho bem quente e pus uma calça jeans preta com um suéter turquesa que eu adorava, era quente mais marcava perfeitamente o contorno do meu corpo. Vesti minhas botas sem salto e desci as escadas já com a mochila pendurada nas costas e o casaco na mão. Peguei uma maça e peguei minha picape. Não era meu veiculo preferido, mas motos na chuva não ajudavam muito.

Cheguei cedo na escola, quase não havia ninguém. Mas reparei em um Volvo prato estacionado no canto. Da ultima vez que estive ali não me lembrava de um carro tão novo. Enquanto ia em direção a escola um vento frio passou por mim, me fazento tremer. Mas não era um vento comum, era o tipo de vento que eu sentia no meu mundo quando algo ia acontecer... Porém esse era discreto, o vento da mudança.

Sorri, feliz por reconhecer tão bem os elementos da natureza e suas mensagens.

Fui direto para a minha primeira aula. Na sala Ângela já estava sentada bem no meio. Cumprimentei-a e sentei ao seu lado. As vezes sentia falta de meus amigos desse mundo. Eram tão mais fáceis, com problemas tão mais simples. E super amigáveis também.

Ficamos conversando passando o tempo ate que o professor de matemática chegou e chamou a atenção da turma.

- Abram seus livros na pagina 74 e façam os exercícios propostos. Vocês tem meia hora pra fazer todos eles – ele disse e se sentou em sua mesa, pegando um livro pra ler.

- Bella, você não vai pegar seu livro? - Ângela perguntou quando viu que eu ainda não tinha pego.

Eu tinha me esquecido que não podia usar magia nesse mundo. Tinha que prestar atenção pra ninguém ver. Eu pretendia fazer meu livro levitar ate minha mesa e abrir na pagina certa. Mas depois de Ângela me despertar de volta pra realidade, sorri amarelo e peguei meu livro de dentro da mochila abrindo na pagina e já começando a fazer os exercícios. Tão mais fáceis que as questões do instituto de magia.

As aulas seguinte passaram rápidas e revi quase todos os meus amigos antes mesmo do intervalo. Quando o sinal tocou eu e Mike fomos para o refeitório. Pegamos nossa comida e fomos nos sentar na mesa de sempre.

Pelo menos sempre pra eles.

* * *

**N/A²****:** Pessoas só pra voces nao esquecerem de deixar minha **review** dizendo o que acharam do cap...


	4. Capítulo III

**N/A:** Geeeeeeeeeeeeeente . to tao feliz que voces tão gostando da fic =D' de verdade verdadeira!

espero que vocês também curtam esse capítulo . Eu acho ele bem legal , na verdade pela primeira vez eu to adorando mesmo escrever uma fic. Sem ter aqueles momentos irritantes em que vc lê o que escreveu e pensa 'essa merda tá um lixo total' , sabe ? rs .

Enfim , lê-iam e diga se gostaram mandando as minhas preciosas REVIEWS .

Beijao , povo !

**cacau1005****:** 'HUSAHUSHAUSHAUSHAUHSAU quem bom que se gosto , aí acho que vc vai ficar feliz em saber que o nosso querido EdCat aparece nesse cap, finalmente. lê e diz se gosto, ok?

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine****:** Que bom, ta atualizado, espero q curta =D'

**Nath Tsubasa Evans****:** Rsrs, que bom que voce gosto. e sim sim sim ! Agora ela finalmente conhece os Cullens *-* Aaah, e só pra vc saber... a foto do seu perfil do fruits basket é linda *--* Adoro eles , rs . espero que curta o cap, ok ?

**Clara Cullen****:** Quem bom que vc gosto , agora ela finalmente encontra eles , rs . então le aí e diz o que achou , ok ?

* * *

Capitulo 3

Quando estava indo pra mesa, dei uma olhada rápida no refeitório. Só pra avaliá-lo e gravar na memória seus detalhes. Eu gostava da escola. Mas algo que eu vi me chocou. Chocou muito!

Sentados numa mesa distante. 5 jovens conversavam baixo, como se só mexessem as bocas sem nenhum som sair. Eram tão diferentes mas ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos. Suas peles brancas, olhos dourados e beleza inumana.

- Quem são eles mesmo? – perguntei quando cheguei a mesa.

Jessica me olhou torto.

- Esqueceu Bella? São os Cullens. Tudo bem que eles estão aqui a pouco tempo, mas já dava pra ter gravado quem são – ela deu um sorriso maliciosos – ainda mais os garotos.

Eu sorri. Cullen. Não me lembrava de haver nenhum deles quando eu estive aqui pela ultima vez.

Olhei atentamente os rostos de cada um. Eu sentia como se devesse reconhecer algo neles. Como se meu subconsciente me mandasse ficar alerta. E meu lado bruxa quisesse aflorar de repente. Reação estranha a minha.

Continuei a conversar animadamente com meus amigos. Fiquei muito feliz quando finalmente percebi que Ângela e Ben já estavam namorando. Na ultima vez em que estive aqui lembro-me de ter colocado a maior pilha pra ele se declarar pra ela. Sabia que se gostavam mas era o clássico casal romântico e tímido. Idiotas! Quando se descobre o amor não se deve deixar passar por bobeiras como timidez ou medo de rejeição. Amor é um sentimento especial demais pra se permitir perde-lo por idiotices.

Minha próxima aula depois do intervalo era biologia. Da ultima vez que estive aqui eu me sentava sozinha. Nunca me importei e eu era uma excelente aluna. Preferia ficar sozinha porque conseguia me concentrar melhor nessa aula, gostava dela. Mas dessa vez havia um garoto sentado na cadeira ao lado da minha. Não apenas um garoto, mas um Cullen.

Sorri amarelo quando cheguei na mesa e me sentei ao seu lado. Ele se retesou imediatamente e o olhei de esguela. _Eu hein. O branquelo fico todo tenso so porque eu me sentei do seu lado, será que ele é gay?_ Pensei, distraída.

Peguei meu livro e comecei a ler as paginas indicadas. Estava super concentrada quando o garoto falou comigo.

- Oi.

Opa! Que voz era aquela? Parecia uma melodia doce e suave. E olha que eu reconhecia muito bem melodias! Meu talento de bruxa era pra dança, que pra mim era como uma irmão da musica.

- Oi – eu disse sentindo minha voz parecer grossa e comparação com a voz dele.

- Você é nova aqui? – ele perguntou com um sorriso troto no rosto.

Ta legal. Se ele fosse gay era um desperdício feio! O cara era muito gostoso. E olha que eu nem era tão tarada pra reparar se um caro era gostoso, gostosinho, ou muito gostoso. Mas esse garoto na escala de 1 a 10 era nota 11.

Abaixei a cabeça rapidamente e proferi um feitiço. O mesmo que tinha lançado na escola inteira. Agora ele deveria me reconhecer como pelo menos colega de turma. Mas ao invés de fazer o "reconhecimento" ele apenas ficou me observando esperando uma resposta. Frazi a testa e murmurei de novo baixinho o feitiço. Nada. Nada aconteceu.

Que droga era aquela. Meus feitiços nunca falhavam. A não ser que esse garoto não fosse humano eu estava perdendo poder! Espera, era isso! Ele não deveria ser humano. Nenhum dos Cullen. Eles não pareciam humanos.

Repasse rapidamente todas as criaturas magias que conhecia. Poucas se assemlhavam aos Cullen. Resolvi que deveria conhecê-lo melhor pra ver se conseguia descobrir o que ele era.

- Sou. Mais ou menos – sorri e lhe estendi a mão – Isabella Swan, só Bella eu prefiro.

Ele apertou minha mãe e logo a largou, mas eu percebi a temperatura anormalmente fria de sua pele.

- Edward Cullen. Prazer – ele deu aquele sorriso novamente e eu corei.

Me virei pra frente confusa. É serio que eu corei só com um sorriso? Patético! Isso sim.

- Você esta gostando da escola? – ele tentou puxar assunto.

Desviei novamente os olhos do livro e olhei pra ele e sua face perfeitamente delineada. Parecia um desenho artístico perfeito. Aparência física perfeita. Pele fria. Voz incrivelmente atraente. Eu estava enumerando suas características pra saber como classificá-lo.

- Não é a minha primeira vez aqui. Já estudei aqui antes... você que nunca deve ter me visto – tentei jogar essa historinha pra ver se colava, mas ele franziu a testa levemente como se tentasse se lembrar de já ter me visto por aqui.

- Tem certeza? Eu não me lembro de você – ele disse como quem se desculpa.

Dei de ombros e voltei minha cabeça pro exercício decidida a cortar a conversa antes que falasse merda. Mas depois de fazer mais duas questões percebi que se eu queria descobrir o que Edward era eu deveria conversar com ele ao menos.

- Mas então, a quanto tempo você ta aqui na escola mesmo?

Ele levantou a cabeça surpreso por eu puxar conversa.

- Pouco mais de 1 mês. Porque? – ele perguntou.

- Nada. Eu so queria me lembrar, só isso.

Ele fez um "oh". Um silencio se instalou sobre nós, mas ele ao invés de voltar seu rosto para os livros continuou me olhando. Ele parecia busca algo nos meus olhos, ou sei lá. Parecia concentrado enquanto me olhava.

- O que foi? – perguntou, porque pra me olhar tanto tinha que ter um motivo.

- Você é diferente – ele disse simplesmente isso e se virou de volta pra seus livros, rabiscando rapidamente uma resposta.

- Diferente como? – insisti na conversa, agora me sentindo curiosa.

Ele pareceu me analisar por um momento e então deu um sorriso torto lindo.

- Ainda não sei. Mas pretendo descobrir – ele falou seu rosto se aproximando levemente do meu.

Inclinei inconscientemente meu rosto pra ele também e falei.

- Quando você descobrir me conta – sussurrei.

Ele aproximou seu rosto ainda mais do meu inclinando-o levemente pra ele ficar um pouco próximo de meu pescoço. Inspirou profundamente o cheiro e se afastou bruscamente, com o olhar culpado. Eu hein. Será que ele tinha fetiche por pescoços?

Ele sorriu pra mim e voltou pra seu dever. Não falamos mais nada durante toda a aula, quando o sinal tocou me levantei distraída como sempre.

- Até depois, Bella- ele disse e se virou indo embora.

Fiquei ali parada, apenas observando seu andar elegante. Só me toquei quando Mike me chamou.

- Bella? Bella! – ele falava e passava a mão em frente ao meu rosto.

- Oi. Desculpe, me distrai.

- Tudo bem. Se distraiu com o Cullen, é? – ele falou isso como se fosse algo errado.

Olhei pra ele confusa por seu tom de voz.

- Não, porque? Algum problema com o ele?

- Nada não – ele resmungou e começamos a andar pra fora da sala de aula – Quer sai mais tarde Bella? Ou você vai fazer alguma coisa?

Deus. Ele tava mesmo me chamando pra sair? De novo? No inicio quando eu comecei ele sempre tentava me fazer sair com ele; eu tive uma pequena conversa definitiva com ele mas parece que não resolveu muita coisa.

- Não dá Mike. Vou ver uns amigos hoje em La Push.

- Ok – ele falou fazendo uma carinha desanimada.

- Desculpe Mike. Até amanhã – falei indo em direção a picape antes que eu me sentisse mais culpada.

Segui direto pra casa de Jake. Quando cheguei lá ele não estava.

- Avise a ele que quando chegar estarei na praia o esperando. E se ele sabe o que é melhor pra ele é bom ele ir logo – disse com um sorrisinho pra Billy, pai de Jake.

- Pode deixar que eu repasso sua ameaça, Bella – ele disse carinhosamente.

Fiquei sentada na areia por uns 15 minutos antes de ouvir Jake se sentando ao meu lado.

Não olhei pra ele, apenas disse lentamente.

- Você sabe que esta encrencado não é, mocinho?

- Sinto muito Bells. Mas é que o bando realmente precisou de mim e... – ele falava apressado.

- Sem "mas" Jake. Eu te avisei pra não sair com o bando! Posso pelo menos saber o que vocês estavam fazendo?

Me virei pra ver seu rosto. Ele sorriu.

- Corrida.

Dei um empurrão nele e resmunguei.

- Idiota.

- Já sei que você me ama, Bells- ele falou e me deu um abraço. Eu resisti apenas pra fazer charminho, mas depois o abracei.

Eu havia realmente sentido falta dele. Ele era como um segundo cachorrinho de estimação pra mim, como eu gostava de falar pra zoa-lo. Era meu amigo, um grande amigo na verdade.

- O que você quer fazer? – ele perguntou animado.

Eu já sabia exatamente o que queria fazer.

- A gente podia Correr um poquinho, né? Faz um bom tempo que a gente não corre juntos.

- Mas você não estava criticando minha corrida?

- Critiquei porque não era comigo – eu disse dando língua pra ele e já me pondo de pé.

Fomos pra sua garagem e eu peguei sua moto. Fui guiando ate a floresta com ele sentado comigo. Quando chegamos lá ele se transformou em lobo e começamos a correr. Eu fui o mais rápido que a moto conseguia e ele apenas me acompanhando e brincando comigo.

Eu era uma criança curtindo a velocidade. Comecei a ir em direção a estrada de terra que sai da reserva. Ela sempre estava deserta então não me preocupei com alguém nos ver, ainda mais que a direção que eu estava tomando não dava pra nenhum lugar realmente.

Mas então eu olhei pro lado e percebi que o Jake-lobo não estava lá. Estava parado me chamando, já em sua forma humana. Eu nem tinha ouvido ele me chamar antes. Estava fascinada com a velocidade e a força do vento me descabelando. Parei a moto e fiz sinal pra que ele viesse ate onde eu estava, mas ele fez que não com a cabeça então fui ate onde ele estava.

- O que foi? Porque você parou? - perguntei.

- Não posso ir pra lá. Não é meu território.

- E desde quando os quileutes tem territórios marcados Jake? – perguntei curiosa e meio frustrada por ter acabado a brincadeira.

- Desde que nossos inimigos viraram quase vizinhos - ele resmungou.

- Inimigos? Quem são esses inimigos? – perguntei agora genuinamente curiosa.

- Frios...

- Jura? Eu já estudei sobre isso, ô inteligente! To perguntado quem são, vai que eu conheço – eu disse ironicamente.

- Os Cullen – ele cuspiu a palavra.

- Ta zoando, né? – falei segurando um braço seu, totalmente surpresa.

- Não. Porque?

- Eu estudo com eles. Então era isso! Eu sabia que eles não eram humanos!- falei meio alto, feliz por finalmente ter desvendado esse mistério.

- Você não percebeu de cara? Pensei que você fosse super aplicada nos estudos no instituo e soubesse de tudo, Bells. – ele falou debochadamente.

- Eu também já estudei sobre vampiros, ta! – falei irritadinha – Só não me liguei na hora.

Ele sorriu como que quisesse dizer que não acreditava em mim.

- Vai na frente. Eu vou te dar alguma vantagem agora... corrida ate a minha casa? - ele perguntou já excitado com a idéia.

- Pode apostar que sim, colega – falei já dando partida na moto e disparando na frente dele.

Ele me deu uns bons minutos de vantagem. E perdi por pouco. Mas era meio impossível ganhar de um lobo super rápido com apenas uma moto simples. Ficamos conversando mais um pouco naquela tarde, ate que começou a escurecer e resolvi ir logo pra casa. Estacionei minha picape e corri direto pra meu quarto.

Fiz minha mala de coisas de magia levitar e se abrir toda na cama, espalhando varias materiais brutos e delicados. Peguei um livro grosso com capa verde-esmeralda e dourado. Seu titulo era "Estudo das Criaturas Místicas". Procurei no índice sobre vampiros.

Ok. Talvez, só talvez, eu tenha exagerado quando disse que sabia tudo sobre vampiros. Mas isso não vem ao caso. As descrições sobre vampiros era bem diferente da dos Cullen. Porque ao que me parecia, seus olhos eram dourados e não vermelhos. Eles pareciam ter moradia fixa, já que ate dividiram território e no livro dizia que em sua maioria eram nômades.

Continuei lendo o livro ate mais tarde ate que cheguei num ponto onde dizia: Exceções da espécie.

Li atentamente, tinha uma lista com alguns vampiros que se encontravam em situações raras. Logo eu reparei em vampiros 'vegetarianos', dizia que eles não tomavam sangue humano, apenas sangue animal. Isso fazia com que seus olhos ficasse dourados e que eles pudessem ter uma ligação mais real com outros de sua raça, ficavam mais humanos pode-se dizer assim.

Sorri ao imaginar a situação. Vampiros que iam contra sua natureza. Porque nenhum vampiro parecia ficar feliz bebendo sangue animal; apenas os que realmente quisessem. Me perguntei porque será que eles eram assim. Será que era mesmo pra se tornar mais humano? Se fosse eu adoraria ter umas conversas espiritualistas com eles. Já que eu tava afim de ficar no mundo normal, o que era meio que também ir contra minha natureza.

Dormi pensando nos Cullen. Principalmente em Edward, o único que eu realmente conheci... ele não aprecia um monstro, parecia... Agradável.


	5. Capítulo IV

**N/A: **Gente, taí o proximo cap... espero que gostem

sabe eu tava vagando por aí , e vi que tem tanta gente que lê essa fic... que passa por ela todo santo dia mas nao deixa nem 1 misero review =/

voces são muito malvados, sabia ?

Enfim... as reviews...

**cacau1005****:'**HUSAHUSHAUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUA sim sim, EdCat é legal... é um apelido ótimo na verdade , rs .sim sim , mas eu nao pretendo alongar muito essas "preliminares".. vo calar a boca e deixar vc ler, brigada pela review.

**Nath Tsubasa Evans****: **sim sim ! vai ser bem interessante, mas nao vai ser bem assim que vai acontecer nao... le que voce vai descobrir... Mas aí , furuba é perfeito... e os ditados ? são lindo *-* voce leu manga ou viu anime?

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine****: **'SAHUSAHSUHAUSHAU noa nao, chega desses eds que se afundam em auto-piedade... ninguem merece isso... brigada pelo review .

* * *

Capitulo 4

Acordei na manhã seguinte totalmente relaxada. Nem preciso dizer que tive sonhos ótimos cheio de vampirinhos e morcegos lindos, certo, eu sabia que associar vampiros com morcego era totamente humano e idiota mas isso não significava que eu não podia fazer isso.

Me levantei com a cara toda amassada e fui pro banheiro tomar um bom banho pra me acordar e tentar me fazer ficar com uma cara sociável. Depois de algumas horas no banho, fui pro meu quarto colocar uma roupa descente e pegar minhas coisas pra ir pra escola.

Quando estava terminando de por os livros na mochila, um certo livro verde e dourado me chamou a atenção... será que eu deveria dizer a ele que já sabia. Pensei nisso por alguns instantes, mas achei melhor não me precipitar quanto a isso; nem éramos tão amigos assim. Ainda, afinal, eu não me importava em ficar amiguinha do vampiro-gostosao ali. Mas mesmo assim, marquei o livro no capitulo sobre vampiros e pus na minha mochila também. Quando desci Charlie já havia ido trabalhar. Olhei pro relógio e eu estava atrasada. Corri pra minha picape, assim que virei o chave na ignição minha mochila começou a piscar em vermelho e Pink.

Peguei rapidamente de minha mochila a pequena esfera brilhante e apertei um botão minúsculo nela; no mesmo instante uma miniatura em 3D do rosto da minha mãe apareceu no ar. Sorri feliz pro meu "telefone".

- Heey, mãe!

- Menina! Como está aí no mundo dos chatos? Ainda não se cansou? – ela perguntava sorrindo, me debochando.

Dei língua pra ela.

- Como se você já não soubesse a resposta.

- O pior é que eu sei, mas não custa nada tentar- ela falou rindo.

- Mãe, eu to atrasada pra aula...

Coloquei a esfera minúscula de onde vinha o rosto de minha mãe em cima do painel do carro, e comecei a dirigir.

- Você está mesmo dirigindo e falando na esfera? Sabe que isso é proibido nesse mundo, né? – ela fingia um tom zangado. Mente muito mal, mamãe.

- Mãe, eles não sabem o que é uma esfera – falei distraída com a estrada. Fomos conversando sobre coisas banais ate eu chegar na escola e ter que estacionar, e ir pra aula.

Guardei a esfera na bolsa e corri pra minha primeira aula, que era educação cívica. Aulinha chata do inferno! Cheguei atrasada na aula e fui me sentar numa cadeira no canto, meio que no fundão. Quando olhei para o lado percebi que havia me sentado ao lado de uma Cullen. Essa era baixinha, com os cabelos pretos arrepiados em varias direções, super fashion. Tinha as feições tão pequenas que poderia parecer uma criança se não fosse pelo seu corpo pequeno mas com as curvas todas proporcionais e bem distribuídas.

- Oi – ela fez com a boca.

Pisquei algumas vezes antes de me ligar que estava encarando a garota. Procura uma pedra pra se esconder, Bella!

- Oi – murmurei sem-graça.

Ela deu uma risadinha, que mais parecia sininhos batendo ao vento e virou-se pra frente.

Acabei não prestando atenção nenhuma na aula, só comparando a pequena figura com os vampiros sombrios e monstruosos de meus livros do instituto. E eles não mentiam, pelo menos os vampiros de meu mundo eram daquele jeito. Cruéis, sóbrios, medonhos, lindos é claro, mas predadores natos. Criaturas obviamente perigosas e assassinas. Mas a pequena parecia tão delicada, quase incapaz de machucar alguém.

Quando estava no corredor pra ir pra próxima aula ouvi uma voz atrás de mim chamando meu nome. E o mais estranho é que eu ouvi essa voz tão pouco, mas já me era totalmente familiar e reconfortante.

- Bella!

- Oi Edward – disse sorrindo.

- Você tem aula de que agora? – seus olhos me olhavam como se apreciassem o que vissem. Revirei os olhos mentalmente, nem nos conhecíamos direito porque me olhar assim. Será que ele era algum tipo de vampiro tarado que seduzia as menininhas inocentes e depois as matava?

- Bella? Você ta me ouvindo – ele estalava o dedo em frente ao meu rosto.

Eu sorri amarelo. Merda. Me distrai total agora.

- Mal'z. Vegetei legal, né? – ri pra disfarçar – Eu tenho aula de física quântica. E você?

- Informática – ele sorriu e passou as mãos nos cabelos cor de bronze os bagunçando ainda mais – Então a gente se vê no ultimo tempo.

Ele falou isso e simplesmente foi embora. Fiquei um segundo ainda lerda vendo ele se mover pra longe de mim, uma estranha vontade de segurar seu braço e insistir que ele não fosse se apoderou de mim. Mas eu sacudi a cabeça com força, expulsando esse pensamento demente do meu cérebro.

As aulas passaram rapidamente, um tédio total. Em uma coisa eu concordava de que os mundos eram iguais, a escola era chata em todos dois. Na hora do almoço, peguei meu almoço e estava indo me sentar na mesa com meus amigos, quando vi uma bolinha de papel voando na minha direção. A peguei por reflexo - obrigada aulas de luta, eram elas as responsáveis pela minha melhora de reflexos... já a coordenação motora não tinha dado muito jeito - no papel estava escrito com uma letra elegante e cheia de curvas uma única frase: _Quer matar a aula de Biologia comigo? E.C._

Olhei em direção a mesa dele e ele me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada, esperando minha resposta. Eu parei pensando nisso, matar aula ou não matar aula? Ele continuava me olhando e fez um: "Com medo de ser pega?" com a boca sem permitir que o som saísse. Ah não. Agora ele me desafiou. Revirei os olhos teatralmente e fiz que "sim" com a boca. Ele deu aquele sorriso torto lindo e abaixou a cabeça encarando seu almoço intacto. Amassei o papelzinho e o cortei em pedaços jogando-o na lixeira.

O almoço passou normal, com todos nós conversando amigavelmente e rindo de bobeiras. Quando ele terminou e o refeitório estava quase vazio, eu vi Edward encostado na parede ao lado da porta de saída me olhando. Sorri pra ele e caminhei ate lá tentado aparentar confiança.

- Pra onde vamos? - perguntei curiosa.

- Eu não sei ainda...

Deus! Ele nem sabia pra aonde ir, só queria matar aula mesmo. Que aluno aplicado, Senhor.

Ele foi indo pro seu carro e fui atrás. Ele abriu a porta pra mim e eu o olhei surpresa. Tudo bem, eu acho que não estava acostumada com cavalheirismo. Fazer o que? Só saia com idiotas mesmo.

Ele ligou o radio e uma musica animadinha começou a tocar. Balançava minha cabeça no ritmo da batida da musica, meus dedos tamborilando juntos com os acordes da guitarra. Provavelmente parecia uma retardada mental sacudindo-se.

- Gosta dessa musica? - ele perguntou depois de olhar pra mim e sorrir.

- Gosto de coisas animadinhas, de quem é essa música? – disse simplesmente.

- É de uma banda bem antiga, na verdade - ele respondeu como quem se desculpa.

- Gosta de coisas antigas? - perguntei com uma sombrancelha erguida. Óbvio que ele gostava, o cara devia ser velho pra cacete! Ai. Meu. Deus! Se a gente fosse mesmo ter alguma coisa ele seria um pedofilo total!

Ele deu de ombros indiferente. Momento de silencio chato, ai eu perguntei – Já sabe pra onde a gente vai agora?

Seu sorrisinho antes pequeno agora aumentou.

- Tenho algumas idéias em mente.

- Você não é nenhum tipo de maluco que seqüestra garotas não, né? – perguntei debochadamente.

- Sou pô. Pra onde se acha que a gente ta indo? Eu preciso de um lugar pra te desovar. – ele falou e deu um risinho malvado no final da frase.

Se eu não soubesse totalmente que era sacanagem teria sentido medo.

- Então acho que eu deveria ligar pra policia, né? Se eu quiser sair viva daqui... – disse pensativa.

- E você quer sair viva? A morte pode ser bem acolhedora as vezes – ele falou sombriamente.

É claro que você sabe bem do assunto, já esta morto. Vampiro idiota.

- Como você sabe? Já experimento? – falei com um sorriso de escárnio.

- O que você acha? Pareço alguém morto? – ele perguntou com a voz amarga.

Sorri discretamente e disse baixinho.

- Não deveria fazer brincadeirinhas com algo tão sério. Principalmente pra você – falei a ultima parte mais baixo ainda, mas sabia que ele ouviria com a superaudição de vampiro gostosão dele.

Ele me olhou rápido, como se estivesse confuso com o que eu disse e depois continuou a olhar a estrada, sem falar mais nada durante todo o caminho.

Estacionou numa pracinha bem longe da escola. E desceu correndo pra abrir minha porta. Sorri e desci, indo me sentar no balanço.

- Huuum. Espírito infantil? – ele perguntou agora sorrindo. Mudava de humor rápido, agora pouco ele tava todo amargo. Eu hein.

Sorri como uma criança travessa – Me empurra?

Ele riu e veio me empurrar. Observei seu rosto e os músculos de seus braços enquanto me empurrava. Estava se prendendo muito, pra não usar força. Dava pra perceber se você prestasse atenção.

- Sabe, eu não me importo se você usar mais força. Apesar de que se você se empolgar eu posso acabar voando longe – disse sem olhá-lo.

- Acredite, você não agüentaria se eu coloca-se força total aqui.

- Acredite, eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer.

- Não, você acha que sabe - ele disse me olhando serio. Tinha parado de empurrar e agora me olhava imóvel.

- Eu sei mais do que você pensa – disse e me levantei indo em direção a um banquinho da praça e me sentando.

Ele continuou parado por um minuto apenas me observando depois veio se sentar ao meu lado.

- Quer alguma coisa pra beliscar? – ele perguntou indicando alguns quiosques de comidas abertos.

Sorri. Nem precisava pensar na resposta.

- Chocolate – falei rápido.

- Chocolatra? – ele perguntou apontando pra mim.

- Totalmente – falei rindo.

Ele levantou correndo e voltou com uma barrinha de Baton.

- Você não come – falei, não era uma pergunta. Eu estava provocando ele pra ver ate que ponto ele agüentava sem falar o que ele era. Ou pelo menos me dar algumas dicas.

- Não estou com vontade – comecei a comer, deixando um silencio agradável sobre nós por algum tempo.

- Então. Porque você resolver matar aula? E logo comigo? Você só me conhece a um dia. Eu podia ser totalmente maluca e psicótica! Uma psicopata!

Ele riu.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, não parece perigosa pra mim. E eu quis matar aula porque hoje seria tipagem sanguínea. Eu odeio essas coisas – ele falou dando de ombros.

É obvio que ele odiava, não seria confortável para um vampiro ver uma turma inteira de alunos se cortando. Eu ainda mal sabia como ele conseguia ficar num ambiente com tantas humanos e assim se controlado.

- O que você sente quando vê sangue? - perguntei. Pra um humano eu perguntaria algo com "você desmaia quando vê sangue?", mas ele não era humano.

- Coisas que provavelmente não serão agradáveis pra você – seu rosto estava neutro. Sem expressão.

Fiquei ali, apenas comendo minha barrinha de chocolate. Olhava as poucas crianças que estavam aqui, e mães e babás que ficavam correndo atrás delas. Nem percebi quando Edward se levantou.

- Vamos andar um pouco?

- Pode ser – olhei o relógio de pulso – Mas tem que ser logo, o fim das aulas é daqui a pouco.

Ele sorriu. – Esta preocupada com a possibilidade de descobrirem? – ele me debochou.

- Eu não tenho medo disso – dei de ombros e olhei em seus olhos – Eu não tenho medo de muitas coisas.

Ele engoliu em seco, o que me fez sorrir. Será que ele já tinha percebido que eu sabia? Eu estava tentada a falar. Apenas pra poder conversar abertamente, mas ai lembrava que atiçar ele era bem mais divertido.

- Você se considera corajosa? - ele perguntou de repente, estávamos caminhando devagar pela praça.

- Sim; não costumo temer muitas coisas desse mundo – falei distraída, mal prestando atenção nas palavras que saiam da minha boca.

Ele deu uma risadinha e me olhou nos olhos.

- Você é meio estranha – ele disse devagar, eu ia retrucar e resmungar alguma coisa, mas a forma como ele me olhava não fazia eu sentir que aquilo deveria ser uma ofensa. Na verdade eu não conseguia pensar muito com ele me olhando daquele jeito – Mas até que eu gosto disso em você.

Ele deu um passo na minha direção, eu nem tinha percebido que havíamos parado. Eu mordi o lábio enquanto me perdia em seu olhar. Ele levou a mão ate meu rosto, e alisou minha bochecha devagar, com cuidado. Como se eu fosse quebrar se ele colocasse força. Fechei meus olhos para apenas sentir aquele toque frio em minha pele geralmente quente.

- Vamos voltar – ele disse tirando delicadamente a mão de meu rosto.

Eu assenti ainda meio lerda e caminhamos ate o carro em silencio. Apenas desfrutando da companhia um do outro sem pensar muito no que tinha acontecido agora a pouco. Toda a intensidade entre nós era deixada pra trás naquela pracinha e voltávamos a ser apenas nós, amigos recém descobertos.

* * *

**N/A: **Tipo assim , nao esqueeçam minha preciosa _REVIEW _


	6. Capítulo V

**N/A:** Gente, eu to tão entediada... é sério! tenho provas ainda e deveria ter passado o dia inteiro estudando, mas ao inves disso... fiquei no pc o tempo todo. se estudei mais de 1 hora foi muito! eu vo me suicidar desse jeito. E advinhem de que que é a prova segunda-feira? Quimica! Literalmente, meu inferno na terra!

Como alguém pode querer ser professor de quimica eu nao sei [perdão se algum lunático aqui quiser]! Enfim, daqui a poko eu tomo vergonha na cara e vo estudar... de verdade dessa vez, eu acho. hehe

Enfim... As respostas as REVIEWS:

**Clara Cullen****: **Que bom que vc gosto... A conversa deles foi bem lecal mesmo. brigada pela review.

**Nanda Souza****:**Oooooooooooooooooown! leitora nova, que lindo *-*Que bom que voce ta gostando... brigada pela review =D

**Nath Tsubasa Evans****: **As verdade simplesmente virão a tona... mas voce vai ver isso se desenrolar aos poucos, rs. OMG! eu nunca consegui ler os ultimos... eu vi o anime e comecei a ler o manga em ingles... pq eu ao acahva em portugues pra comprar, minto eu so consegui comprar o 12, rs... mas como vc leu? portugues ou ingles? Que bom que vc gosto do cap, de verdad

**oOo ShadowCat oOo****: **Ele descobrirá em breve... muito em breve na verdade. rs... mas voce vai ver. brigada pela review e que bom que vc ta gostando...

**R****aissa Cullen****:** 'HSUAHUSHAUSHAU nao tem problema, eu definitivamente sei como é enfrentar problemas... em uma palavra? Merda total/ ta legal foram 2 palavras, rs. Mas aí... vc vai ver como vai ser quando eles descobrirem, rs.

**Gabriella Swan****: **Demoro mesmo, humpf! 'HUSHAUSHUAHSUA que bom que voce gosto... continue lendo, ok? bjs

Gente curtam o capítulo.... Nesse cap um personagem vai voltar pro centro da história... e vai ser de suma importância na verdade... espero que gostem. beijos gente.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Quando voltei pra casa depois da minha "aula" super educativa com o Ed eu fui direto pra casa. Tinha que fazer um dever idiota que o retardado do professor passou pro dia seguinte, e queria falar com o Pet, só pra saber as fofocas mais interessantes do instituto.

Cheguei em casa e como sempre Charlie não estava. Então fui logo fazer o mais importante – o dever. Assim que terminei peguei a minha esfera e pus em cima da mesa do meu quarto bem em frente a minha cadeira. Coloquei minha mão direita sobre ela e falei o nome completo do Pet. Alguns segundo depois de ouvir aquele barulhinho chato de telefone chamando e então a cara dele apareceu.

- Diz aí, Bellinha – ele falou animado.

- Hey, Pet. Como tão indo as coisas ai no instituto sem mim?

- Quentes – fiz uma cara de desentendida e ele explicou – Ta fazendo um calor dos infernos esses dias por aqui. Se você tivesse aqui você poderia ter passado a tarde na minha adorável piscina comigo, Kayla e com a Michelle.

- Ate parece que eu ia perder meu tempo com a vadia da Michelle – eu disse com a voz enojada.

- Sabe, às vezes podia ao menos fingir que não a odeia – ele disse fingindo estar irritado.

Michelle é uma garota ruiva, irritantemente linda, que vive dando em cima do Pet. Só que ele como é homem, pega ela sempre que quer e quando não quer mais da um tchauzinho. E ela nem liga, ele costuma dizer que isso é um 'relacionamento aberto'. Pra mim é só sinônimo pra vadiagem mesmo. E tirando esse pequeno fato, a garota é irritante e claramente tem ciúmes exagerados de mim, como se eu fosse pegar o Pet – não que ele não fosse gostoso, porque sim, ele era; mas ainda era o Pet, sem chances de eu ficar com ele.

Já Kayla era minha amiga também, era uma garota super doce e gentil. Mas não tinha permissão pra sair tanto quanto eu e Pet, então nos víamos na maioria das vezes na escola ou quando ela ia dormir na minha casa.

- Tem razão, eu realmente podia fazer isso – eu deu suspiro teatral, depois um sorrisinho cretino – mas não vou. Falsidade não é comigo e você sabe disso.

- É? Então como você chama o que você faz ai no mundinho humano? – ele disse com voz de sabichão que sempre me irritava.

- Vai à merda, Pet. É totalmente diferente - eu dei uma piscadela pra ele – Eu não tenho escolha aqui. Ou você acha que seria legal eu sair ai pelas ruas voando na minha vassoura e gritando pra quem quisesse ouvir que eu sou uma bruxa?

- Provavelmente você seria mandada pro manicômio, mas seria engraçado de se ver.

Revirei os olhos pra ele e ri imaginando a cena.

- Mas aí, um troll invadiu a escola ontem à noite. Eu te falei?

Eu deu um pulinho na cadeira de excitação. Essas coisas quase nunca aconteciam no instituto, eles tinham uma guarda ótima.

- Sério? Como isso aconteceu? - perguntei com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Credo, sua fofoqueira! – ele falou rindo e eu tive que rir com ele – Foi no meio da madrugada. Os guardas tentaram parar ele, só que ele era gigante e tinha alguma magia de proteção forte nele. Então não conseguiram dar jeito nele e ele destruiu metade da área leste no instituto.

- Como? Se tinha alguma magia de proteção é porque algum bruxo lanço, ou seja, alguém mando o troll destruir a escola! – falei surpresa – Quem faria uma coisa dessas?

- Não sua maluca, não foi isso. Não era magia, magia mesmo. Era algum feitiço natural, sabe aqueles feitiços que as fadas lançam inconscientemente?

- Sei – assenti ansiosa. Fadas eram criaturas incríveis, tinham uma grande quantidade de magia pura em seus corpinhos minúsculos. Por onde passavam acabavam deixando um rastro de magia.

- Então, pelo que os diretores disseram foi um desses feitiços que tinha nele. E ele apareceu por acaso, nada de mais – ele disse dando de ombros.

- Sabe, você acabo de tirar a graça de uma fofoca boa! – eu disse fazendo bico.

- Que seja... eles vão dar o resto da semana de recesso escolar pros alunos, enquanto eles reconstroem o prédio. Eu tava pensando em ir pro mundinho chato te fazer companhia. Que tal?

- Seria ótimo! E você poderia trazer o Bob também – eu disse super animada com a idéia – Mas ai você seria o aluno intercambista novo lá na escola... É a sua primeira vez lá, né?

- Aham... Aluno intercambista... Esses sempre acabam pegando mais mulheres - ele falou pensativo.

Eu ri daquilo – Relaxa, eu te desenrolo as mais bonitas pra você.

- Feito. A Ka tava querendo ir também.

- Sério? Seria ótimo ter vocês dois aqui.

- É, mas você sabe como os pais da Ka são surtados, ate parece que a gente é má influencia pra ela ou algo assim.

- Pet, nós realmente somos má influencia pra ela. Não que ela seja tão inocente quanto seu jeitinho meigo sugere.

- Verdade. mas ela não vai poder passar a semana igual a mim não, ela deve ir praí daqui a alguns dias ainda.

- Que bom, vai ser ótimo isso... a gente vai poder sair pra fazer merda a noite e vai ser tão legal, o tipo de merda que só bruxos sabem fazer – eu disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

- O sementinha do mal, sossega. Enfim, eu chego aí ainda hoje... você não dorme cedo aí não né?

- Espera. Você vai vir aqui pra casa? – perguntei confusa.

- Claro! Pra onde mais seria? – ele perguntou como se fosse obvio. E era mesmo, mas como eu ia explicar sobre um garoto vir passar a semana na nossa casa?

- Ta. Mas como você vai explicar pro Charlie sua presença aqui?

- Ele não vai saber que eu vou estar aí... – ele disse presunçoso – Poção de invisibilidade, já ouviu falar?

- Não, eu sou idiota – eu disse ironicamente – Tá, mas anda logo. E não esquece o Bob... vai no castelo e pede a uma das criadas gordas pra pegar as coisas dele e arrumar.

- Sabe, você deveria parar de chamar as criadas de gordas...

- O que eu posso fazer se elas são? Não é minha culpa que o Bob só goste de criadas gordas nos nossos aposentos – falei dando de ombros.

- Estranha... – ele disse baixinho.

Isso de alguma forma me fez lembrar de Edward mais cedo, me dizendo que eu era estranha, mas que ele gostava. Me senti mais quente só de pensar nele e na proximidade dele naquela praça.

- Anda logo. Tem algumas coisas que eu preciso te contar sobre esse mundo.

- Como se eu já não soubesse tudo que se tem pra saber – novamente seu tom era presunçoso.

- O babacao, tem vampiros aqui agora.

Ele arregalou os olhos – V-vampiros?

Eu ri – vai dizer que tem medinho?

- Cala a boca, Bella. Isso é serio, vampiros não são criaturas amistosas...

- Esses são, bem legais na verdade – eu disse me lembrando espicificamente de um deles.

Ele ficou me encarando por alguns segundos e então seus olhos se arregalaram e ele riu.

- Cara! Você é mesmo estranha. Ta afim de um vampiro!

- Vai a merda, Petter! E esteja aqui antes de meia-noite! – falei irritada desligando a esfera.

Idiota... eu não estava afim do vampiro. Só queria dar uns pegas nele, e ficar um pouco com ele e... Droga! Eu tava mesmo afim do Edward.

Passei o resto da tarde atoa no meu notebook, depois de fazer o jantar é claro. Tudo bem, eu não fazia o jantar de verdade... eu só materializava a comida, mas o importante é que era gostoso, e Charlie não sabia disso. Acho que ele preferiria pensar que eu cozinho. Vai entender... Ele não se dava mesmo bem com toda essa historia de bruxaria. Tudo bem, olha quem fala; a bruxa que não gostava de ficar no seu próprio mundo. Irônico, não?

Charlie chegou e nos jantamos, conversando amenidades, ele ficava toda hora dizendo que estava feliz por eu estar aqui. Acho que ele sente mesmo minha falta... é nessa hora que o sentimento de culpa vem.

Já eram umas dez da noite quando eu subi pro meu quarto, entrei num dos meus sites de lojas de roupa favorito e fiquei vasculhando ate encontrar alguma coisa que eu gostasse de verdade. E eu encontrei, mas na hora de proferir o feitiço eu esqueci. Bendita mente lerda a minha. Levantei e fui ate o canto da escrivaninha onde eu tinha empilhado tudo referente a magia, peguei um dos livros básicos e abri na página certa.

Li o feitiço depois olhei pro computador e o proferi baixinho pra não chamar a atenção de Charlie caso ele estivesse passando perto do quarto. O vestido se materializou em cima da minha cama. Já disse que amo magia? Então... eu nunca ia a shoppings nem a nenhum desses lugares claustrofóbicos! Pra que quando se tinha maravilhosos feitiços ao seu dispor?

- Então vamos ver como você fica em mim, gracinha – falei pro vestido. Ta, as vezes eu falava com objetos e daí?

Tirei meu suéter e minha blusa e atirei em cima da cama, arranquei meus jeans do corpo e atirei novamente em algum lugar do quarto. Quando eu estava pegando o vestido um feixe de luz azul-safira me distraiu. Ao lado da minha porta um Petter se materializou com o Bob no colo e um sorriso safado na cara.

- Você sempre fica pelada no quarto? – ele falou rindo.

Eu atirei um travesseiro na cara dele e fui ate a porta verificar se meu pai tinha ouvido alguma coisa.

- Fala baixo seu idiota, o que aconteceu com o seu "vou ser invisível" – eu falei imitando a voz dele.

- Também te amo Bellinha – ele falou se jogando na minha cama, pegou o vestido que tava do seu lado e atirou na minha direção – Veste logo isso.

Eu peguei o vestido e comecei a vestir distraída. Eu não me importava em Pet me ver pelada, no caso semi-nua. Ele era como se fosse gay pra mim, nunca vimos maldade um no outro; sempre fomos amigos desde a minha infância.

- E aí? O que você acha? – perguntei dando uma voltinha.

O vestido era de mangas compridas, de um tecido quentinho, era roxo e ia ate meu pescoço, onde tinha uma fita de cetim preta grossa envolvendo meu pescoço e pequenos babadinhos preto que saiam da fita. Era colado no corpo, embora o tecido fosse grosso, e ia ate o meio da coxa.

- Bonito, e é claro, que você vai usar com algo por baixo. Ta ridiculamente inapropriado pro tempo desse lugar – ele falou indicando com a cabeça o nada, realmente estava bem frio aqui. Sempre era frio.

- Meias calças grossas pretas, que tal? – perguntei na duvida indo vasculhar meu guarda-roupa.

- Ok. Agora me conte dos vampiros – ele falou com a voz curiosa, ignorando a conversa sobre moda.

Nessas horas eu sentia falta da Ka, ela realmente era minha amiga preferida pra essas coisas.

Eu ia começar a falar quando Charlie abriu a porta. No mesmo momento eu vi o Pet pular pra debaixo da cama.

- Você ainda está acordada menina? Já vai dar meia-noite. É melhor você dormir logo.

- Ok, pode deixar que eu já vou dormir... só estava vendo a roupa de amanhã – falei inventando uma desculpa na mesma hora.

- Você vai pra escola assim – ele perguntou me olhando de cima a baixo, eu fiquei corada com isso – Não é meio curto não?

- Eu vou usar meias calças grossas, então sem problemas - eu disse dando um sorrisinho e indo empurrar ele pela porta – Agora, boa noite pai.

Dei um beijo nele e o empurrei pra fora.

A cabeça do Pet apareceu por debaixo da cama com uma cara de alivio. No mesmo momento o Bob começou a lamber a cara dele toda, me fazendo rir.

- Saí daqui, bola de pelo! - ele tentava expulsar ele, mas estava entalado.

- Vem, amorzinho. Deixa o monstro loiro sair daí – falei pegando Bob no colo.

Alguns minutos e risos da cara do Pet depois, ele estava sentado na minha cama com uma roupa de dormir. Eu já tinha tirado o vestido e pendurado ele num cabide no banheiro, pra mim sair pronta amanhã. Sem chances de eu vir me arrumar aqui no quarto com o Pet invisível. Conhecendo seu senso de maturidade ele me faria ficar perseguindo meu vestido por horas.

- Ótimo, agora faz logo esse feitiço e vai dormir - falei grogue, já cheia de sono.

Eu tinha feito uma cama no chão pra ele, ele poria o feitiço nela também.

- Feitiço, não Bellinha. Encantamento – ele disse sorrindo depois fechou os olhos e recitou algumas palavras na velha língua do nosso mundo e desapareceu, literalmente.

- Boa noite - sua voz veio do chão e eu ri com isso.

- Tchau, fantasminha camarada – eu disse rindo.

- Cala a boca – ele resmungou com a voz sonolenta, mas eu senti um tapa no meu pescoço.

- Idiota – resmunguei pra que ele ouvisse apesar de não saber onde ele estava exatamente.

Acabei dormindo e sonhando novamente com Edward. Estávamos na mesma praça de ontem, só que ele não hesitava em me tocar. A gente acabava ficando horas apenas abraços e tocando os rosto um do outro, como se memorizássemos nossas feições.

Me senti ser sacudida e acordei toda lerda. Olhei pro relógio e ainda era 3:30 da madrugada.

- É bom que seja importante – falei afagando Bob que agora estava acordado encarando a janela com os dentes a mostra. Eu afaguei sua cabeça e ele relaxou um pouco – O que foi amorzinho?

Senti meu colchão abaixar um pouco do meu lado e uma mão segurar meu braço.

- Tinha alguém aqui – Petter apareceu de repente e fez com os lábios as palavras - Tem alguém que fica te observando enquanto você dorme.

Sua voz era meio confusa e amedrontada.

- Impossível – eu falei baixinho.

Ele fez sinal pra eu me calar com a mão – Ele vai ouvir – ele fez com a boca novamente.

- Quem - eu imitei seu modo de se comunicar.

- Não sei quem é. Um cara branco pra cacete, ruivo que fica te encarando enquanto você dorme. E ele parecia feliz em te ouvir falar.

- O que eu falei? – obvio que pessoas normais se preocupariam com alguém te vigiando dormir. Mas eu não, eu não queria que um estranho me ouvisse falar merda enquanto eu dormia!

- Edward – ele sorriu de um jeito cretino – Você ficava falando isso o tempo todo.

Eu corei e revirei os olhos pra fingir que não ligava. Taquei um travesseiro na cara dele e o empurrei de volta pro chão.

- Boa noite – falei baixinho pra ele e quem quer que estivesse me vendo e ouvindo.

A próxima coisa que me lembro é de acordar com Bob lambendo minha cara e Pet olhando pela janela.

* * *

**N/A:² De hoje em diante os capitulos serão postados as quartas e sabados... então agora já sabem, beijos.**

Nao esqueçam da minha querida **REVIEW**.


	7. Capítulo VI

**N/A: **Gente fico muito feliz em saber que voces estao gostando da história, e estão gostando do Pet, rs... e eu percebi que tem muita gente ansioso pra quando as revelaçãoes acontecerem, mas elas vao rolar daqui a alguns cap's entao nao se preocupem...

Resposta das REVIEWS, admito que ri bastante dessa vez com algumas!

**ADriana paiva: **Ah brigada, feliz que c ta gostando! O Pet saiu nem sei de onde... mas ele é tipo um bom amigo pra Bella, ela definitivamente precisa de um que não de em cima dela , rs.

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine****: **Que bom^^ eu vou atualizar no sabado como prometido! espero que goste desse cap também, ok?

**kethelen****: **'HUSHAUSHAUHSAUHSUAHSUAS /rindo muito aqui! fala sério! voce deu piti? sério? vc gritou?! Eu tb já fiz isso varias vezes lendo historias... tem horas que eu leio ai começo a pula e gritar no mesmo lugar rindo feliz da vida! 'HUSHAUSHAUSHUA tudo bem idiota depois que eu para prapensar , rs. mas é bom saber que voce gosto, de verdade. me da muita empolgação pra continuar, espero que vc goste desse aqui tb! se der piti de novo me conta, ok?

**Raissa Cullen****: **Todas queremos ter poderes... o mundo seria tao mais fácil se tivessemos, né? Sim sim, o Ed já ta apaixonada, mas acho que da pra reparar isso, rs. q bom q c ta gostando dos cap, espero q curta esse tb, ok?

**Nath Tsubasa Evans****:** 'HUSAHUSHAUHSUAHSUA nas bancas que eu vejo nunca tem o inicio... eu nao quero começar pelo meio nem pelo fim, a nunca compro... Sortuda voce. rs. sim sim, o ed nao resiste a Bells. Mas o Pet nao conseguiu reconhecer ele... mas tb ele nao conhece o ed ainda, né? ele vai descobrir q a Bells nao é qualquer uma logo, logo. mas nao vai ser nada fofinho a principio... postei super rapido, tá. espero que goste desse cap também ^^

**germanaaa****: **Eu também fiquei pensando nisso na hora de escrever... ai tipo, o encantamento do pet, encobre tudo... voce vai, ta explicando nesse capitulo... espero que goste dele, ok? Quem bom, Pet já tem fanclube, que lindo *-*

**Nanda Souza****:** Ele vai descobrir daqui a alguns capitulos... voce vai ver... espero que voce também goste desse cap, ok? beijao.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Me espreguicei bocejando feliz por sentir que meu corpo estava relaxado apesar da pequena interrupção noturna.

- Bom dia, crianças – falei sorrindo pra Pet e pro Bob.

- Bellinha, eu to falando sério. Tinha alguém nesse quarto – Pet falou com o rosto sério, ele aprecia seriamente preocupado com isso – Acho que ele não me ouviu... ao que parece esse encantamento faz a pessoa ficar imperceptível totalmente, sabe? Tipo sem respiração ou pulso audível.

- E quem ouviria o seu pulso, amor? – eu falei já me levantando e indo pro lado nele na janela.

- Se eu soubesse te contaria – ele falou claramente irritado por eu não dar a devida atenção ao probleminha "intruso no quarto" – Mas o cara era realmente estranho, ele ficava sentado na sua cadeira de balanço te observando.

- Sério? E como ele era? – eu perguntei pegando meu cabelo longo e castanho e fazendo um rabo de cavalo. O dia estava incrivelmente abafado hoje. Não estava sol, mas também não estava o frio de sempre.

- Alto, cabelos ruivos eu acho, não dava pra ver direito no escuro, era pálido – ele parou pensando mais um pouco, e então sua expressão se suavizou um pouco – Não sei explicar direito...

Dei de ombros.

- Não se preocupe, a gente vai descobrir quem é esse cara.

- Aé! Ele ficava dando sorrisos bobos toda vez que você falava "Edward" durante o sono. E cara... você falo pra caramba esse nome essa noite!

Eu me senti ficar vermelha e fiquei totalmente sem-graça.

- É... que estranho... isso – eu murmurei toda lerda.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim e riu.

- A cara, acho que eu entendi, então o vampiro que você ta afim se chama Edward? – ele falou ainda rindo.

- É, não que isso seja da sua conta – falei irritada.

Ele me deu uma abraço apertado me fazendo quase sumir, já que ele era consideravelmente mais alto que eu.

- Não fique bravinha comigo, Bellinha. Sabe que eu te amo e amo te irritar – ele falou com a voz doce que ele usava sempre que ia me pedir desculpas, ele sabia que essa voz meio que me quebrava.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que você é um completo idiota – falei retribuindo o abraço – Agora vê se poe logo uma roupa descente e vamos pra escola... eu vou tomar um banho e já volto.

Fui pro banheiro e tomei um banho rápido. Coloquei minha meia calça preta e o vestido, sequei meus cabelos e prendi uma mexa chata que insistia em cair na minha cara, deixando o resto solto. Pronto... pensei olhando minha imagem refletida no espelho, eu estava apresentável.

Quando cheguei no quarto de novo, Pet estava afagando a cabeça do meu adorável yorkshire com cara de entediado.

- Cara! Você demora no banho sabia?

- Sabia – falei sorrindo – Pronto pra ir, novato?

Ele levantou e foi em direção a janela.

- A gente se vê lá embaixo - e então ele pulou.

Murmurei um "exibido" pra mim mesma, enquanto colocava minhas botas sem salto e pegava uma barrinha de chocolate no armário.

- Pessoas normais comeriam uma barrinha energética ou algo saudável do tipo, mas você tem sempre que ser a estranha, né? – Pet falou assim que entramos na minha picape.

- Bom, eu não sou normal então que se foda. Eu como mesmo chocolate e sou muito feliz com isso. - dei uma mordida na barrinha pra enfatizar a frase.

- Fico feliz em saber que seu palavreado continua o mesmo – ele falou rindo.

Eu revirei os olhos pra ele e dirigi totalmente distraída enquanto ia pra escola.

Assim que saímos da picape no estacionamento, todos os olhares viraram para Pet. Principalmente os das meninas.

- Bom, parece que você não vai ter problemas em achar uma garota por aqui – falei pra ele enquanto andávamos lado a lado pra secretaria.

- Eu imaginei isso – ele falou rindo.

Fizemos a matricula dele e pegamos seu horário, que era idêntico ao meu. Obrigada feitiços psíquicos. Ta, não era muito gentil mandar na mente da secretaria, mas o Pet não tinha esse senso de moralidade, nem senso de maturidade, nem senso lógico... enfim, Pet não ponderava muito as coisas; ele meio que agia por impulso na maior parte do tempo.

- Pronta pra nossa primeira aula? – ele falou, claramente animado.

- Não é assim divertido Pet – falei distraída – Ah, e pra quem perguntar... você é meu primo e está fazendo intercambio pra cá. E só pra você saber... nenhum feitiço que eu tentei funcionou com os vampiros.

- Você ainda não me falou quem eles são.

- No intervalo eu te mostro.

Passamos o primeiro tempo inteiro passando bilhetinho um pro outro falando merda. Basicamente, fizemos uma coleção de adjetivos ruins pra professora.

Saímos da sala pra ir pra nossa próxima aula. Eu estava andando como sempre, totalmente distraída apesar de Pet estar do meu lado. Nem me dei conta quando trombei de frente com alguém. Só me senti cair no chão e meu material se espalhar ao meu redor... Acho que eu bati numa parede porque era muito dura! E doeu pra caramba...

- Sinto muito por isso – a garota Cullen de cabelos curtos pretos e espigados falou, sua voz era doce e melodiosa como a de Edward, só que mais feminina.

- Tudo bem, isso acontece muito comigo – falei.

- Com muito você quer dizer o tempo todo, né? – Pet falou enquanto me estendia a mão pra levantar.

- Muito engraçadinho você Pet – falei fingindo uma risada obviamente falsa.

A garota Cullen abaixou e pegou todo meu material espalhado no chão, eu ia abaixar pra ajudar, mas ela já tinha terminado. Velocidade vampiresca era definitivamente show!

- Desculpa – ela disse enquanto em estendia meus livros - Meu nome é Alice Cullen.

Eu peguei meu material e deu um sorriso angelical pra ela.

- Obrigada. Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas eu realmente prefiro que me chamem de Bella – eu disse estendendo minha mão pra pequena garota.

- Prazer – ela disse com a voz doce e me surpreendeu afastando minha mão e me puxando pra um abraço – Espero não ter te machucado.

- Relaxa, eu não sou assim tão quebrável como o resto das pessoas – eu disse, mas depois me arrependi na hora. Ela não precisava saber que eu era bruxa – Ah, esse aqui é o Petter Knight.

Eu falei aprontando pro loiro alto ao meu lado.

- Prazer, Alice é legal conhecer alguém pra variar – ele disse estendendo a mão, ela apertou a mão dele e sorriu.

- Você é aluno novo, né? – ela perguntou toda sorridente e animada.

- É, acabei de chegar na... Cidade – ele disse obviamente se embolando na mentira.

- Quem legal – ela falou sorrindo e dando pequenos pulinhos no mesmo lugar – Quem sabe vocês não deveriam se sentar com a minha família hoje? Pode ser divertido.

Senti meu estomago revirar com a idéia de sentar na mesma mesa que o Edward e sorri pra ela.

- Quem sabe – falei dando de ombros, escondendo minha excitação.

O sinal tocou nos lembrando da aula.

- Bom, a gente se vê depois – ela falou e deu um tchauzinho animado, saiu andando pelo corredor com paços elegantes e delicados que mais me lembravam os de uma bailarina.

- Wow. Como ela consegue ser tão graciosa pra andar? – Pet pensou alto ao meu lado.

- Ela é uma gracinha, né? – falei sorrindo pra ele.

- Total, me lembra aquelas bonequinhas de porcelana, só que bem mais elétricas.

Eu sorri ainda mais e me ergui na ponta dos pés pra sussurrar no ouvido dele.

- Bom, ela é uma vampira.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele parou de andar em choque no corredor.

- Sério?

Eu ri da reação dele.

- Pra um bruxo você não deveria se surpreender com seres mitológicos. Sabe que todos eles são magníficos do seu jeito.

- Mas cara, ela é bem diferente dos vampiros que a gente estudo.

- Eu sei, mas tem uma seção no livro que é tipo exceções da espécie... vampiros vegetarianos. Enfim... eles não tomam sangue humano, o que pra mim já é muito legal.

- Então o que eles tomam? Água? – ele falou debochado.

Revirei os olhos pra atitude boba dele – Sangue de animais.

Ele pareceu momentaneamente chocado, mas não falou nada. Apenas entrou na sala e entregou sua caderneta pro professor de matemática e foi se sentar.

Dessa vez não havia uma cadeira próxima a minha, então ele se sentou num canto. No final da aula ele já tinha feito amizade com os atletas da escola.

Quando saímos da sala eu me surpreendi ao ver Alice e um garoto alto e totalmente musculoso, que se não tivesse um sorriso confortável no rosto seria bem assustador.

- Oi – falei quando passamos por ela.

- Hey, Bella. Só queria saber se vocês ainda querem sentar conosco hoje - ela falou dando pulinhos de animação no meio da frase.

- Claro, porque não? – falei dando um sorriso bobo.

- Quem é esse? – Pet me surpreendeu perguntando sobre o grandão.

- Oh. Desculpe não ter apresentado, esse é meu irmão... – ela começou a falar, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Emmett Cullen, prazer em conhecer vocês – ele disse com uma voz brincalhona que me vez ficar mais relaxada.

- Petter Knight, igualmente – Pet disse estendendo a mão pra ele.

- E Bella Swan como você já deve saber, prima do Pet – eu disse estendendo a mão pra ele apertar.

- Bom, agora que vocês já se conhecem, vamos logo pra mesa – ela mal terminou de falar já envolveu meu pulso com sua mão e me puxou em direção ao refeitório.

Pet passou um braço pela minha cintura e caminhamos juntos atrás dos irmãos Cullen pelo refeitório. Automaticamente todos os olhares viraram na nossa direção. E eu não tinha certeza se era porque eu estava abraçada com Pet, ou porque ele era novo ou ainda porque estávamos com os Cullen.

Resolvi ignorar todos os olhares e caminhei logo pegando meu almoço.

Quando estávamos nos aproximando da mesa Petter deu um solavanco no andar quase derrubando a comida, o que me surpreendeu já que ele não era nada desastrado.

- Você ta legal? – eu sussurrei pra ele, apesar de saber que não adiantava sussurrar perto de vampiros.

- Aham – ele falou, mas seus olhos diziam exatamente o contrario. Eu continuei olhando confusa pra ele, mas ele deu de ombros; então resolvi ignorar.

Quando nos sentamos na mesa, todos se apresentaram – Jasper e Rosalie Hale, os únicos que eu ainda não conhecia – gêmeos e lindo só pra variar.

O Jasper parecia tímido e a Rosalie também parecia legal, não tanto como Alice é claro, mas ainda sim, legal.

Me sentei ao lado de Edward, e ele ficou puxando assunto com Petter, vai saber porque.

- Então, de onde você é Petter? – ele perguntou, sua voz estava sem emoção.

- Bom... definitivamente eu não sou daqui – Petter disse fazendo um biquinho e entortando um pouco a boca pro lado, um reflexo que ele tinha quando ficava nervoso, geralmente ficava uma caretinha bem fofinha.

- Jura? Eu nem pensei nisso – Edward disse com a voz regada de sarcasmo, mas deu um sorriso no final pra não ficar um clima ruim.

- Somos de Tristan – eu disse, era verdade. Vivíamos no reino de Tristan sob o comando da honrosa rainha Mirna e o rei Oráculo. Ta eu sei, nomes feios e esquisitos, mas fazer o que... eram seus nomes né.

Oráculo era o nome dele porque antes dele assumir como rei ele era um sacerdote real; muito poderoso, diga-se de passagem.

- Eu realmente não tenho idéia de onde fique esse lugar – disse Alice pensativa.

Eu pensei por um minuto num lugar distante, muito distante.

- Fica na Grécia. Temos parentes lá – eu disse dando de ombros com ar de indiferença.

Todos pararam de falar por um instante para comermos, bom ele só fingiam. Eu conseguia ver eles escondendo comida no guardanapo em baixo da mesa, obrigado novamente reflexos de bruxa. Bruxas eram muito atentas, bom, eu era as vezes só quando queria. No geral eu era uma distração ambulante.

- E aí cara, você largo alguma namorada lá na Grécia? – Emmett perguntou de repente.

- Você ta tentando dar em cima de mim – Petter perguntou, e eu tive que abafar uma risadinha. Pet era louco de fazer graça com o mais assustador da família.

- Depende. Ta funcionando? – Emmett perguntou serio, fazendo eu e Pet nos olharmos rápido. Mas logo depois ele deu uma gargalhada estrondosa super alta, o que nos fez rir também.

- O ignorem... ele é um caso perdido – Rosalie falo sorrindo pra nós.

- E você acha que o Pet é o que? – eu falei retribuindo o sorriso.

- Você as vezes é tão má Bellinha – ele falou fazendo cara de ofendido.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha pra ele.

- Sou? Pensei que você já tinha se acostumado – falei de modo sarcástico.

Ouvi alguém dar uma risadinha, Alice com certeza.

- Tudo bem... eu sei que você me ama, mas não sabe demonstrar como – ele falou suspirando teatralmente.

Eu ri e dei um empurrão de leve no ombro dele.

Eu olhei pra frente e vi que todos sorriam do nossa ceninha, menos o Edward que tinha uma cara amarga e meio que fazia uma careta ameaçadora pro Pet.

Medo do Ed. Será que ele tinha ciúmes?

O sinal tocou nos lembrando das nossas aulas.

- Vamos, Bells? – Edward falou, adorei o apelido. Sorri pra ele de um jeito amável.

- Claro, você vem agora Pet? – falei olhando pro Pet. Pelo canto do olho vi o Ed fazer uma caretinha linda.

- Aham.

- Você ta na mesma aula que a gente? – Edward perguntou.

- To. Meu horário é todo igual ao da Bella - ele falou dando de ombros e vindo passar o braço pela minha cintura novamente.

A careta do Ed fico ainda mais pronunciada e ameaçadora.

- Gentileza da secretaria fazer isso por vocês – ele falou mais meio que resmungou ao mesmo tempo.

Edward andava ao meu lado, mas bem próximo de mim, então nossos braços se esbarravam de vez em quando. Eu tinha vontade de abraçar ele, mas pra isso eu precisava me livrar do loiro chato. Ao invés de fazer isso, eu senti Pet passando o braço por meus ombros num abraço, era normal pra gente andar assim, tínhamos intimidade, fazer o que? Mas nem morta o Edward precisava ver essas cenas, ainda mais com a careta dele ficando cada vez mais obvia pro Pet.

Eu olhei pra cara do Pet, que tinha uma feição inocente no rosto. Mas eu sabia que ele tava sacaneando a mim e ao Ed com todo aquele abraço na frente dele. Eu dei um discreto beliscão no braço dele.

Acho que ele entendeu o recado, porque ele recuou no mesmo instante me soltando e acariciando discretamente o braço.

- Pet, eu sento com o Ed. Provavelmente você vai ter que sentar sozinho hoje... – falei com a voz neutra.

Ele deu de ombros – Eu não me importo.

Eu sorri. Não ia fazer diferença nenhuma se ele se importasse.

Nada no mundo ia me tirar do lado do Edward nesse instante.

* * *

**N/A: nao esqueçam de apertar o botaozinho verde, ok? REVIEWS *-***


	8. Capítulo VII

**N/A: **Amores do meu coraçãozinho!

Aqui tá o capítulo 7... e tá quase chegando a hora que eles descobrem o que são... eu sei voces estão ansiosos por isso!

Se bem me lembro no próximo capítulo as coisas vão ficar mal, muito muito mal. Então já vao preparando o caração pra quarta-feira!

Obrigada por todas as _reviews_, adorei todas elas...

Agora respondendo as mesmas:

**Nanda Souza****:** Rsrs, sim sim. Ed fico todo ciumento, eu adoro fazer as caras e bocas deles, pq eu também imagino elas... e sim, eles ficam lindos. Aqui tá o capítulo novo, espero que goste ^^

**keth masen cullen****: **Respira mulher! Calma! Calma! Vai acontecer logo, vai rolar um série de acontecimentos antes, que começa no próximo cap. então se prepare porque lá vem bomba , rs. Que bom que voce ta gostando tanto assim da história! E tadinho do Pet, ele não é retardado, ele só gosta de se divertir...

**germanaaa****: **Que bom que se ta gostando dele, sim sim. O Pet adora fazer piadinha então quando junta com o Emmett é bem hilário mesmo , rs. O Edé lindo demais mesmo com ciumes. espero q goste desse capitulo também...

**Jéssica Barbosa: **Que bom que vc tá gostando, espero que goste desse capítulo também =D' beijos.

**Mary P. Candles Maine****:** Que bom que vc gosto do capítulo, fico muito feliz. e sim, o Pet é mesmo um intrometido , rs. Brigada pela review =D'

**Nath Tsubasa Evans****:** O Pet não é ruim... ele só se diverte com essas coisas, e admita fosse vc tb iria zooar ^^ Ain ain, eu vo parar de falar omo vai ser pq se nao daqui a poko vc descobre, mas vai começar a acontecer no próximo capítulo, voce vai ver... E não! O Ed não vai fazer nada de ruim, na verdade ele vai ser MUITO importante! beijos. E continue curiosa, rs.

**Raissa Cullen****:** 'HUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUSAHSSAHSAU que bom que voce ta gostando do Pet, rs. E É! Poderes são demais, rs. Espero que curta esse capítulo, ok? beijos.

Beijos Crianças, espero que gostem =D'

* * *

Capítulo 7

- Então... ele é o que seu mesmo? – perguntou quando já estávamos sentados em nossa mesa.

- Primo, mas ele também é um grande amigo – falei honestamente – Claro que as vezes ele pode ser um pé no saco, mas eu já me acostumei com isso.

- Então vocês se conhecem a muito tempo?

Isso tava me lembrando aqueles interrogatórios da policia, só que de fato, se todo policial fosse gostoso como o meu Edward as pessoas – mulheres, obvio – falariam tudo na lata.

- Somos amigos de infância – falei dando um sorriso angelical pra ele, doida pra ele parar com o assunto sobre o Pet.

- Huum – ele murmurou e se virou pra frente.

Eu franzi ligeiramente minhas sobrancelhas pra ele, olhando seu rosto, agora de perfil; totalmente confusa com as reações dele a essa situação tão... normal.

- Edward, você ficou chateado? – perguntei pondo a mão em seu ombro, pra ver se o ruivo olhava pra mim.

Ele piscou com força, e então se virou pra mim. Quando abriu os olhos eles estavam gentis e calmos, mas parecia uma calma muito forçada.

- Eu to bem, Bells. Não se preocupe – ele disse, pondo gentilmente a mão sobre a minha que estava em seu ombro.

Ignorei meus instintos que diziam que ele tava mentindo pra caramba. E fiquei ali, observando nossas mãos juntas. Ele começou a fazer movimentos quase imperceptíveis sobre minha mão, a acariciando.

Sorri pra ele e deixei minha mão brincar com seus dedos. Estava totalmente no meu mundinho, onde só havia eu e Edward, quando senti meu lado esquerdo esquentar. Isso era um reflexo meio psicológico meu ou sei lá, eu só sabia que nesse momento alguém estava me observando.

Virei meu rosto na direção de onde eu sentia estar sendo observada e vi o Pet, me olhando com um olhar carregado de malicia. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha quando nossos olhos se encontraram e então riu. Provavelmente porque eu fiquei mais vermelha que um pimentão, eu tinha acabado de ser pega pelo meu melhor amigo – que por acaso era um total fdp* na hora de zoar – flertando com um vampiro.

Eu rapidamente abaixei meus olhos pra mesa, mas não tirei minha mão da de Edward, apenas a deixei imóvel sob a dele. Pelo canto do olho vi Edward encarar com raiva as costas de Pet e posso jurar por todo o meu precioso cabelo castanho que ouvi meu vampiro-gostoso rosnar.

- Ed? – perguntei surpresa com o rosnado – Você ta mesmo legal?

- Seu amigo está começando a me irritar – sua voz estava baixa porem enraivecida.

- O que ele fez que te irritou? Fala... – eu falei, me esforçando pra não rir dele. Era totalmente ridículo um gostosão como ele, não se garantir e ter ciúmes do Pet, quem liga se ele também era gostoso? Meu vampirão era mais!

- Não é nada Bella, sério – ele deu um suspiro pesado, e seus olhos pareciam relutantes – Só peça pra ele se comportar.

- Sim, eu irei – falei tirando minha mão da sua e a pondo sobre minha coxa em baixo da mesa.

Edward abaixou a mão também, e pos novamente sua mão sobre a minha. Começou a escrever com o braço esquerdo, enquanto direito estava comigo. Eu escrevi normalmente ate perceber uma coisa.

- Espera, você é canhoto? – perguntei sorrindo de mim mesma pela pergunta idiota e sem noção.

Ele me olhou surpreso pelo pergunta repentina e idiota, diga-se de passagem.

- Eu sei escrever com as duas mãos pra falar a verdade – ele falou com um sorriso modesto.

Eu me inclinei um pouco sobre ele pra poder ver com clareza seu caderno e consequentemente sua letra. Era perfeita, elegante e arredondada.

- Perfeita – eu falei baixinho, ainda inclinada sobre ele.

Senti um vento frio delicado no meu pescoço e ombro, fazendo meu cabelo cair pra frente deixando aquela parte exposta. Então senti o nariz de Edward roçar delicadamente meu pescoço inspirando o cheiro. Imediatamente todo meu corpo ficou tenso, não só por eu estar ficando claramente arrepiada com aquele movimento, mas de medo.

- Ed... – eu sussurrei. Não sabia exatamente se era um pedido pra ele parar ou pra ele continuar; mas sabia que vampiros e pescoços faziam a merda de uma parceria bem infeliz.

Ele pareceu ter levado um choque e se afastou abruptamente de mim, colando suas costas no encosto da cadeira.

Eu me endireitei também na minha cadeira e olhei pra baixo, sem saber exatamente o que dizer agora.

- Desculpe – ele falou baixinho agora que o professor tinha começado a falar.

Eu agradeci mentalmente por nossa mesa ser no fundo da sala, quase isolada. Assim poucas pessoas provavelmente tinham assistido nossa ceninha.

Respirei fundo e resolvi ignorar o medo e fazer graça da situação, pelo menos pra aliviar o clima que não tava nada legal agora.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo perfeitamente sua atração por pescoços – eu disse olhando diretamente nos olhos deles, desafiando-o a falar alguma coisa que desmentisse minha afirmação.

Ele grudou os olhos no meu e então deu um suspiro pesado. Parecia cansado e o fez parecer um pouco mais velho. Não que provavelmente equivalesse a sua idade que devia ser gigante.

- É, mas geralmente eu resisto bem... – ele disse com a voz honesta e sincera – Mas com você... é simplesmente difícil demais.

Sua voz ficou amarga no final, como se ele falasse de alguma grande vergonha ou humilhação. Isso me fez ter uma necessidade imensa de abraça-lo confortadoramente e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem. Não que eu pudesse fazer isso numa sala de aula cheia. Então eu coloquei minha mão em cima da dele, que estava fechada em punhos em cima da cadeira dele ao lado de seu corpo. Eu apertei delicadamente.

- Eu não me importo com isso – eu sussurrei delicadamente e então num ato de pura coragem deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, torcendo pra que ele não me afastasse nem nada do tipo.

Ele ficou tenso por uns segundos então seu corpo relaxou. Ele tirou sua mão debaixo da minha, e então pegou minha mão e a virou, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Ta, eu não ia admitir nem que me pagassem que eu já tava mais afim do que devia pelo Edward, mas eu estava. Eu podia ronronar ali mesmo só pelo contato dos nossos corpos, era tão bom, tão suave, porem eu sabia que era perigoso, meus instintos diziam que eu estava brincando com minha sorte, embora conforme o tempo passava esse instinto de perigo ia se acalmando e calando a boca pra me deixar curtir a melhor aula de biologia que eu já tive, com o Edward ao meu lado.

Eu quase não ouvi nada que o professor falava, porque eu estava no meu próprio mundinho feliz.

Mas como nada que é bom dura para sempre, a droga do sinal tocou fazendo eu e Ed darmos um pulo de surpresa, como se tivéssemos sidos pegos no flagra. Não que eu achasse que estávamos fazendo nada de errado. Não era normal, Mas também não era errado...

Ele soltou minha mão relutantemente, pegamos nossos materiais em silencio.

- Até depois, Bella – ele me disse depois de um instante em que ficamos nos olhando silenciosamente.

Eu tombei minha cabeça de lado e dei um sorriso doce, feliz por ele 'quase' ter adimitido sua natureza vampirica. Afinal, dizer que não resistia a pescoços pra mim já era muita coisa.

- Até, Edward.

Ele me deu um sorriso torto que me fez prender a respiração pra não suspirar como uma daquelas garotas estúpidas de filme que sempre acabavam sofrendo ou sendo cornas.

Fiquei ali parada, vendo ele sair graciosamente da sala.

- Puta merda! – Pet falou alto me tirando dos meus devaneios.

Eu olhei rapidamente pra ele, tentando não parecer culpada e sorri.

- Gostou da aula? – falei com a voz tranqüila.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim e fez uma daquelas caras confiantes e cheias de malicia que geralmente faziam as garotas babarem.

- Não tanto quanto você eu aposto.

Eu corei contra minha vontade.

- Vai a merda, Pet – falei, mas não consegui evitar de sorrir.

Ele riu alto e passou um braço pro meus ombros me puxando pra perto dele enquanto caminhávamos pro estacionamento.

- Bellinha pegadora! Nem aqui você da um desconto pros caras – ele falou ainda rindo.

Eu dei uma cotovelada com força nas costelas dele, fazendo ele se encolher e ri também.

- Você deveria ser mais legal – eu disse e encostando minha cabeça em seu corpo e falando de repente – Acho que eu to gostando dele.

Ele parou de andar na mesma hora e me olhou como se eu tivesse criado mais umas duas cabeças.

- O que? – perguntei.

Ele pegou meus ombros e me virou de frente pra ele.

- Repete... – ele disse com a voz calma, mas com o entusiasmo evidente na voz – Fala de novo Bellinha.

Eu ri e disse com uma voz sonhadora só de sacanagem.

- Eu to gostando dele.

Ele me deu um abraço de urso que me fez sufocar total. Comecei a socar suas costas pra ele me soltar, mas acho que ele não estava sentindo porque continuava me esmagando e falando coisas idiotas como: que legal, finalmente você desencalhou; e rindo feito um babaca.

- Solta ela cara – uma voz veio de trás de nós.

Eu vi Emmett por a mão no ombro de Pet e afastando-o de mim.

- Oi – Pet falou ainda com um sorriso bobo na cara – E aí?

Emmett olhou pra ele como se ele fosse maluco.

- Eu to de boa, mas acho que a Bella ta com falta de ar – ele falou e olhou pra minha cara e riu – cara, você ta vermelha!

Ele falou e começou a me abanar com as mãos gigantes dele.

Eu respirei fundo tentando recuperar meu fôlego.

- Porque você tava tentando matar ela? – ele perguntou pro Pet com a voz divertida.

- Não tava nada – Pet falou fazendo um beicinho, que me faria rir se eu tivesse fôlego suficiente – Eu só fiquei feliz demais pra me controlar.

Ele deu um sorriso brilhante pro Emmett.

- Oi – Alice disse.

Ela e Rosalie apareceram do nada do nosso lado.

- Tudo bem Bella? – Rosalie perguntou me olhando.

- To legal agora – eu disse feliz por estar melhor.

- Parece que você tava morrendo por falta de ar ou algo assim – Alice disse.

- Foi mais ou menos isso – eu disse e sorri pra ela.

Ela franziu a testa e olhou feio pro Pet.

- Você tava tentando matar minha amiga, é? – ela perguntou com a carinha de fada enfezada.

Rosalie riu e colocou as mãos em cima dos ombros de Alice.

- Relaxa, Ali.

Eu fiquei surpresa não só pela pequenininha ter ficado brava, o que definitivamente me deu medo, mas por ela me chamar de amiga. Fala sério, a gente se conheceu hoje!

- Gente eu to legal! – eu disse tentando fazer os ânimos se acalmarem.

- Eu não tava tentando matar ela – Pet disse e deu de ombros – Voces que não conseguem entender o que viram.

Pronto. Agora ele tava sacaneando os vampiros. Vamos todos morrer. Pensei infeliz.

- É sério, a gente tava brincando, não foi grande coisa. De verdade – eu falei depressa.

- A gente sabe – Emmett falou e riu da minha cara de pavor – Só estávamos nos divertindo um pouco.

Alice riu e Rosalie pareceu aliviada.

- Voces podiam me avisar da próxima vez - ela disse e bateu o pé, me fazendo rir – Eu realmente achei que vocês iam arrancar a cabeça do garoto.

Todos nós rimos da cara de bravinha dela, até com a cara fechada ela ainda parecia uma modelo e a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Em falar em queda de auto-estima.

- Acho que a gente tem que ir embora, agora – eu falei sorrindo pra eles.

- É – Pet concordou – Mas a gente se vê amanhã.

- Ta legal, até mais Bella. Tchau Petter – Emmett falou e saiu andando.

- Tchau Bella, Petter - Rosalie falou saindo de mãos dadas com Emmett.

Observei eles irem ate Edward, que ficou olhando a cena de longe. Nossos olhos se encontraram e ele me deu um sorriso lindo.

- Não precisa prender o suspiro Bella - Alice disse depois de ver que eu e Edward estávamos nos encarando e sorrindo um pro outro.

Eu me entreguei totalmente ficando vermelha e sorri sem-graça pra ela.

- Quem disse que estava suspirando pro seu irmão? – eu tentei manter minha cabeça erguida.

Ela me olhou dos pés a cabeça e deu um risinho cúmplice.

- Como seu eu já não tivesse percebido o que ta rolando entre vocês dois – ela disse numa voz boba e feliz.

- Não está rolando nada – eu disse, mas então eu senti que podia confiar nela. Que nós íamos ficar amigas mesmo, então não tinha porque manter segredo da pequena – _Ainda_.

Ela deu um gritinho e pegou minhas mãos.

- Você tem meu total apoio, Bella! – ela disse e sorriu pra mim.

- Valeu, Ali – eu sorri - Mas agora eu tenho mesmo que ir.

Ela me surpreendeu me dando um abraço.

- Até depois Bella.

Observei ela ir até onde estavam todos os Cullen esperando-a. percebi que agora Edward estava com um sorriso gigante, tipo, cara de quem acabou de conquistar o mundo. Fiquei curiosa pra saber o porque de ele estar assim e aí parece que a ficha caiu... ele ouviu meu pequeno dialogo com a Alice. Por favor alguém me mata!

Eu me virei pra ir embora, e então percebi que Petter estava parado olhando pra longe. Segui seu olhar, ele e uma garota bonita, de cabelos pretos que iam até o meio de suas costas, sua pele me lembrava a cor daqueles chocolates ao leite que eu adorava comer. Me lembrava uma índia.

- Sabe, se você já tiver terminado de secar a garota eu gostaria de ir embora – eu disse atrás dele.

Ele me olhou surpreso e piscou o olho algumas vezes. Me fazendo rir da cara de perdido dele.

- Mal aí, Bella – ele falou e sorriu.

Eu revirei meus olhos e peguei no braço dele o puxando pro carro.

- Vamos, eu quero ganhar do Jacob na corrida hoje, de um jeito diferente – eu disse fazendo meus planos malignos.

- Conheço esse olhar... que que você vai aprontar? – ele perguntou animado.

- Consegue dizer... vassouras? – eu falei e sorri.

Ele riu.

- Você vai matar ele do coração, sabia?

Dei de ombros.

Pouco me importava se ele nunca tinha me visto andar de vassoura. Ele ia ver hoje. E ia perder finalmente o posto de melhor corredor.

* * *

[* Pra quem é puro o suficiente pra não saber; fdp= filho da puta]

**N/A:** E só pra lembrar de apertar o botãozinho verde e deixar minha REVIEW =D'


	9. Capítulo VIII

**N/A:** Espero que voces curtam reviravoltas =D'

Espero que gostem desse capitulo...

Gente eu to muito adiantada na parte escrita, tipo mas eu parei total... to tendo um surto de criatividade... Voces tem mais alguns cap's garantidos, mas depois disso eu não sei o que vai acontecer...

Eu já decidi o que vai rolar, mas simplesmente não consigo por isso no papel... É tão frustrante!

Mas não se ´preocupem... Ainda.

beijos.

Respondendo as _reviews_:

**keth masen cullen :** 'HUSAHUSHAUSHAU tadinho do Pet, rs. Sim sim, eles vão descobrir e vai ser meio que inevitável pro bem de todos... não vou mais contar nada, mas tudo começa nesse capítulo, então aproveite.

**Raissa Cullen:** Acho que por mais gato e perfeito que o Ed fosse nem eu teria coragem, mas Bella também não é normal, então isso explica alguma coisa. Rs. Que bom que vc ta amando, espero q goste desse capítulo.

**Mary P. Candles Maine : **Que bom... a carrida com o Jacob... bom, não vo nem comentar sobre isso... lê esse capítulo que você vai ver algumas reviravoltas inesperadas. Espero que goste.

**germanaaa :** 'HSUHAUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUA heey! Só quem pula em cima e aperta ele todo sou eu... bom, na verdade é a Bella mas como eu sou a autora ele é MEU! Humpf! Que bom que você gostou... espero que curta esse também, de verdade =D'

**adriana Paiva: **Eu reparei que você não deixou review no capítulo passado, humpf! To de olha na senhorita viu, rs. Que bom que você gostou =D' Sim sim, eles juntos só fazem a gente rir, rs. Que bom que você ta gostando, fico muito feliz em ouvir – ou seria ler? – isso! Espero que goste desse capítulo também, ok?

**Gabby B. Lupin****:** To postando... Espero que que goste da pequena reviravolta =D'

**Nath Tsubasa Evans****: **'HUSHASHAUSHAU sIM SIM, o foi isso mesmo... ele ta afim da quileute agora... mas pretendo por algumas coisinhas nessa história. Se vai ser tudo um mar de flores no final eu ainda nao sei, porque ainda nao escrevi, rs... Mas no final sempre esperasse o melhor, né? espero que curta esse cap, beijos .

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Estávamos dirigindo até La Push pra encontrar com Jacob, minha vassoura e a do Pet estavam guardadas na carroceria. Eu ficava imaginando a cara do Jacob quando me visse voando... Seria impagável.

Eu nunca tinha feito nada tão... de bruxa na frente dele. Agora podia ser uma boa hora pra me divertir.

- Pet, quando a K. vem pra cá? – perguntei me lembrando de repente sobre ela ter falado que viria logo.

- Ou hoje à noite ou amanhã de manhã. Por quê?

- Bom, liga aí pra ela... Amanhã a gente vai estar na escola. Manda ela vir hoje.

- Ok – ele pegou na mochila dele uma esfera igual a minha só que cinza.

Ouvi ele pronunciar o nome completa da Kayla, e logo a cara sorridente dela apareceu da "tela".

- Heeeeeey, K. – gritei pra ela ouvir enfiando minha cara no campo de visão da esfera.

Ela cobriu delicadamente a boca com os dedos e riu.

- Também to com saudades, B. – ela disse com aquela vozinha de boa menina dela, que de boa mesmo só tinha voz.

- E aí? Quando você vai vir pra cá? – Pet perguntou.

Ela colocou a mão no queixo e pareceu pensar por uns instante e então falou com a voz animadinha.

- Posso ir hoje à noite?

- Claro! Eu e o Pet vamos estar te esperando no meu quarto, ok? – falei sorridente, acelerando o carro que infelizmente era lento igual uma lesma.

- Legal, mas onde é que eu vou fica? Falando nisso, onde o rapazinho aí ta ficando? – ela falou imitando o tom de voz da sua mãe, que era meio anasalado e meio sério de mais.

Eu e Pet rimos.

- Eu estou vivendo no quarto da Bellinha! – ele disse todo sorridente.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- É claro que ele fica invisível quase o tempo todo... se o Charlie visse ele lá provavelmente uma veia estouraria bem na testa dele!

- Nossa... e você ta se comportando de noite, né?

- Claro, eu sou um anjo – ele disse fazendo uma voz pura.

- Até parece... Sabia que o anjinho aqui já achou a próxima vitima dele na escola hoje? – perguntei num tom de fofoca.

- Sabia que a Bellinha aqui está finalmente caída de amores por alguém? – ele falou imitando minha voz.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Ta de sacanagem, né?

- Não... Ela realmente ta afim do cara! – ele falou como se eu não estivesse aqui.

- Duvido, ela nunca fica afim de ninguém... já cansei de ver os caras levando fora dela – ela falou totalmente descrente.

Será que era tão difícil imaginar que eu finalmente tinha me interessado pela minha vida amorosa?

- Gente, só pra vocês saberem – falei com a voz doce, permitindo ela ficar mais alta e irritadinha no final – Eu to aqui!

Eles riram.

- Ok, então me conta, quem ele é? Como ele é? Ele já sabe que você ta afim? Vocês já ficaram? – ela falou tudo num fôlego só.

- A pergunta certa seria o que ele é, né Bellinha? - Pet perguntou com uma cara de quem tava me zoando.

- Ele é uma pessoa muito legal! – falei fazendo bico.

- Pessoa? – Pet falou com a voz sarcástica.

- É... eu meio que não to entendendo nada agora.

- Ele é um vampiro, ok? – falei irritada.

Eu queria só contar o que ele era depois que ela o conhecesse. As pessoas tinham tanto preconceitos. Humpf.

- Sério? B! Eu sei que eles são lindo e perfeitos demais, mas eles são perigoso, ok? Você sabe disso! – ela me repreendeu.

- Mas eles são diferentes... – falei num tom manhoso, querendo defende-los.

- Eles? – ela me interrompeu – Você ta afim de mais de um vampiro?

Ela arregalou os olhos e parecia que queria me bater por isso.

- NÃO! Não! – falei tirando minhas mãos do volante por um instante e me inclinando no banco do Pet pra ficar cara-a-cara com a esfera – Você entendeu errado, ok? É só um vampiro. Não tem com o que se preocupar...

- Bella – Pet tentou me interromper.

- Não, para com isso. Eles são legais gente, eu gosto dele! É tão difícil assim entender? – falei. Eu não queria mais ouvir eles falando mal dos Cullen.

- Bella, eu to falando sério – a voz dele tava ficando mais alta.

- Eu também, eu confio no Edward.

- Bella. A cara do Pet ta estranha – K falou.

- Ele é estranho! – eu falei irritada.

- Bella! – ele gritou

- Que é? – gritei também. Me virei e olhei pra cara dele.

Tava meio pálida e assustada.

- A porra do carro na nossa frente!!! – ele berrou.

Eu me virei abruptamente pra frente, mas ai já era tarde demais. Só ouvi a buzina do outro carro que vinha de frente na nossa direção. Tentei desviar, mas os faróis do cara me cegaram... Virei a direção toda pro lado, mas ainda sim o cara bateu no carro. Fazendo ele girar várias vezes.

O som era uma mistura de freios, lataria arrastando no chão e gritos de terror. O carro capotou e parou virado de lado, então eu percebi finalmente que tudo havia parado de rodar tecnicamente, mas eu ainda me sentia rodando e nauseada. Então antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, pontos pretos começaram a aparecer na minha visão.

- Pet... – eu tentei dizer, mas já era tarde. A escuridão dominou minha visão completamente.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-: Edward PoV :-:-:-:-:-:-:**

- Alice, a gente tem que ir mais pro fundo – falei por sobre o ombro.

Alice, Jasper e eu tínhamos resolvido ir caçar. Eu estou realmente preocupado com o meu comportamento, principalmente perto da Bella.

Que tipo de idiota eu era? Eu já cheirei o pescoço dela duas vezes! E foi na maior cara-de-pau, eu ainda deixei ela perceber! Eu tinha que me controlar melhor... ainda mais que tava evidente que ela suspeitava de mim. Ela parecia ver por entre todos os meus pretextos que eu não era normal. Não era humano.

"Eu já volto" Ouvi Jasper pensar, então ouvi o som dos passos dele e Alice se afastando indo em direção a alguns cervos que estavam caminhando tranquilamente pela floresta. Logo depois ouvi o som deles começando a correr... então o som diminuiu, provavelmente porque no mínimo dois deles já estavam imobilizados por Jasper e Alice.

Continuei correndo mais pra dentro da floresta. Percebi que eu teria que parar logo, eu estava cada vez mais próximo da fronteira com os quileutes. Continuei seguindo, sempre atento com os meus limites.

Aos poucos fui ouvindo um som se aproximando, era o som de um carro. Um motor que deveria ser incrivelmente velho e que fazia muito barulho... reconheci na hora a lata-velha. O carro de Bella.

Me agachei como um animal selvagem num galho alto e arvore e parei apenas ouvindo. Pela voz estava ela, aquele garoto irritante Petter e mais uma voz feminina que eu não conseguia reconhecer. Estavam rindo.

O garoto, Petter. Começou a falhar sobre a Bella estar a fim de alguém. Meu coração de pedra se aqueceu um pouco, pela conversa dela e da minha irmã eu estava completamente cheia de esperança sobre meu futuro e o de Bella.

A voz de menina que eu não conhecia, começou a duvidar da possibilidade da Bella estar afim de alguém.

Será que ela já tinha namorado? Não, pela conversa deles ao que parecia Bella nunca namorava nem se apaixonava por ninguém. Sorri pra mim mesmo me sentindo privilegiado.

Então o Petter começou a questionar o que eu era... fiquei ainda mais alerta. Ela sabia, meus instintos diziam que ela sabia.

Nessas horas eu ficava extremamente irritado por não poder ler os pensamentos nem dela nem do garoto. Era tão frustrante... a única pessoa da cidade que provavelmente sabia o que éramos, e eu não tinha como provar.

Ouvi ela falar claramente a palavra 'vampiro'. Abaixei minha cabeça sabendo o que isso significava. Ela sabia... simplesmente ela sabia o tempo todo. E ainda sim, ficou comigo... dizendo que confiava em mim.

A voz de garota começou a brigar com ela. Dizendo que éramos perigosos, que ela não devia se envolver comigo. Bella aumentou o timbre de voz e começou a brigar com a garota, não brigar realmente. Mas persuadi-la a acreditar que éramos diferentes. Meu coração deu um pulo alto quando eu ouvi ela falar meu nome. Não consegui conter uma risada de alegria. Ela gostava de mim, confiava em mim.

E eu iria me fazer merecer essa confiança, nem que pra isso eu precisasse sofrer horrores me reprimindo.

Pet, começou a falar frases meio incompletas e murmurar 'Bella' varias e varias vezes. Agora parecia que eles estavam brigando entre si, Bella me defendendo e Petter chamando por ela com uma voz irritante e meio apavorada.

Congelei no meu lugar no mesmo instante em que ouvi o que o garoto disse a seguir. Ouvi o buzinar do carro, o barulho dos freios da caminhonete de Bella forçando e derrapando no chão. Então ouvi o barulho alto e estrondoso do carro capotando.

No mesmo instante em que consegui entender o que acabara de acontecer lancei meu corpo pela floresta. Pouco me importava que eles já estivessem no começo do território quileute. Eu nunca ia deixar a Bella pra trás. Ela não podia morrer, não podia se machucar! Eu não podia permitir que a única garota que eu amei em todos os meus anos morresse assim, bem debaixo do meu nariz.

Quando eu cheguei a cena era horrível. O chão estava coberto de marcas de derrapadas. O outro carro não estava lá, provavelmente saiu mais inteiro que o de Bella e fugiu. A caminhonete estava virada de lado, com o lado do motorista no chão.

Olhei dentro do carro. Estava somente a Bella e o Petter, a garota não estava lá.

Então ouvi a voz dela, mas não via seu corpo em lugar nenhum.

- Bella! Petter! – ela gritou desesperada – Pelo amor de Deus! SOCORRO!

- Aqui! Onde você está garota? – perguntei tentando ver se ela estava boa o suficiente pra me ajudar a tirar Petter e Bella o mais rápido possível.

- No chão do passageiro - Então eu vi uma cabeça em 3D, a imagem saia de uma esfera estranha cinza – Para de me olhar torto e tira logo eles daí!

Eu sacudi minha cabeça em ajudando a voltar o foco. Tirei o cinto do motorista, olhando o corpo inconsciente de Bella. De repente me forcei a ir pra longe. Bella estava sangrando. Não sangrando um pouco, mas sangrando muito! O garoto tinha apenas um ferimento na testa, mas nada de muito sangue.

O sangue de Bella gritava por mim. Eu forcei minhas mãos no asfalto da estrada, fazendo meus dedos entrarem no chão. Me segurando com força pra não ir ate o carro e matar a mulher da minha vida.

"Edward! Cadê voce?" Os pensamentos de Alice gritavam.

- Aqui! – eu falei o mais alto que consegui. Prendendo um rosnado que ameaçava sair pelos meus lábios. Eu não podia perder a consciência agora, não podia me render aos meus instintos. Eu precisava resistir por Bella.

- Deus! O que diabos aconteceu aqui? – Jasper falou assim que chegou com Alice ao seu lado.

Alice se aproximou mais logo deu alguns passos cambaleantes pra trás. Ouvi em seus pensamentos, o sangue.

- Jasper sai! – ela gritou – Sai logo daqui, está sangrando.

Eu olhei pra trás bem em tempo de ver o loiro, mais fraco da nossa família fugir da tentação. Eu estava me reprimindo por querer fazer o mesmo que ele.

Então Alice, foi ate o carro e arrancou a lataria de cima. Deu pra ver uma Bella inconsciente e ensangüentada caída ainda com o cinto de segurança. Foi essa cena, a possibilidade de não vê-la mais que me fez desenterrar minhas mãos do asfalto e levantar.

Fui até o carro o mais rápido que pude. Sem respirar, é claro.

- Alice, pegue o garoto que eu pego a Bella... vamos levá-lo pra Carlisle – eu disse numa voz pratica e severa.

- Ok – ela já estava tirando o cinto de segurança de Petter e o pegando no colo delicadamente. Não havia sangue, mas seu braço estava virado num ângulo estranho. Provavelmente quebrou.

Me concentrei somente em Bella. Tirei o cinto devagar, seu corpo caiu inerte assim que o cinto saiu. O peguei antes que ela tocasse alguma outra parte do veiculo.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que esta acontecendo aí? Por favor – a voz da garota chorava.

- Alice! – gritei pra ela, ela já estava se preparando pra correr – pegue essa bola cinza que esta no chão do bando do passageiro. Tem a cara de uma garota saindo dela, leve-a pra Carlisle também.

Ela fez cara de confusa, mas mesmo assim fez o que eu mandei.

- Interessante – murmurou enquanto pegava a esfera e encarava a cara chorosa da garota.

Eu coloquei Bella em meu colo como um bebe, ainda sem respirar. Apoiei com cuidado sua cabeça em meu peito, puxando seu corpo pra bem próximo do meu. E corri tão rápido quanto eu podia, sem sacudi-la muito, pra casa.

- Carlisle – eu gritei desesperado, torcendo pra que ele estivesse em casa.

- Ele ainda não está – Alice apareceu no escada. - Rápido a ponho no seu quarto... o garoto esta no quarto de hospedes.

- Ok.

- .Deus! – Esme apareceu na escada colocando as mãos sobre a boca. Vi que ela também não respirava.

- Ligue pra Carlisle e diga que temos uma emergência! Rápido – corri pro meu quarto e coloquei Bella deitada na minha cama.

Sua perna estava coberto de arranhões que haviam rasgado sua meio preta. Seu rosto estava ensangüentada assim como seu ombro esquerdo, onde a lataria do carro havia sido amassada e provavelmente prensada no ombro. Ela respirava com um pouco de dificuldades, então rasguei sua blusa a deixando só de sutiã.

Sua barriga tinha uma marca diagonal roxa e um corte, provavelmente do cinto de segurança. Eu não podia, não tinha forças pra começar a limpar os ferimentos... então corri pro andar debaixo.

- Onde esta Carlisle?

- Ele esta vindo – Emmett falou na sala.

- Oh Deus! Como ela está? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Mal... seu rosto e ombro esquerdo estão totalmente ensangüentados, o cinto cortou a barriga e tem arranhões na perna.

- Os cortes são muitos profundos? – Esme perguntou.

- Não sei – eu quase gemi de tanta frustração – Tem muito sangue pra eu poder examinar... Eu não conseguiria eu acho.

"O que aconteceu?" eu ouvi os pensamentos de Carlisle se aproximando.

- Graças a Deus! – suspirei aliviado – Carlisle chegou.

- Então. Onde é a emergência? – ele perguntou.

- Me siga - falei e corri pro meu quarto.

"Filho, você parece particularmente perturbado. Quem é a garota?" Carlisle pensou confuso e estressado.

- Depois eu explico. Agora... apenas a ajude – eu disse soando ainda mais frustrado.

- Ok – ele falou já abrindo sua maleta.

- Tem o amigo dela, está no quarto de hospedes... acho que ele quebrou o braço – falei bagunçando meus cabelos irritado.

Porque tanta desgraça chegou de repente? Na manhã estávamos eu e Bella de mãos dadas apenas curtindo a presença um do outro e agora ela estava deitada na minha cama toda ensangüentada.

Eu suspirei e desci.

- Edward, você precisa ver isso... – Alice disse.

Eu fui ate onde sua voz vinha. A esfera estranha cinza estava na mesa. O rosto da garota ainda parecia vir da esfera. Ela estava chorando com a cara triste e irritada.

- Quem é a garota? – eu perguntei curioso.

- Pode perguntar pra mim, ok? – ela falou ríspida - Onde está a Bella? E o Petter?

- O médico está cuidando deles... O que é você?

- Deus! Prazer Kayla Hobbes, amiga deles. Quem é você? – ela perguntou frustrada, tentando parar de chorar.

- Edward Cullen – falei vendo seu estado deprimente – Não fique tão triste...

- Você é o Edward? – ela me interrompeu.

- Sim, você me conhece?

- OMG! Você não vai machucar a Bella! Se vocês fizerem alguma coisa com ela eu juro que sigo vocês ate o inferno! – a voz da menina era doce, mas agora estava exaltada e irritada.

- Eu não vou machucá-la. Meu pai está La em cima cuidando dela! – falei na defensiva.

Todos olhavam pra garota, confusos.

Ela olhou em volta por uns minutos.

- Nossa... Vocês são todos vampiros! – ela falou baixo e triste, passou as costas das mãos nos olhos limpando as lágrimas – Vampiros não podem cuidar de doentes... Eu não acredito em vocês. Não é normal... Não é certo...

- Quem te disse que somos vampiros, garota? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Meu nome é Kayla, não garota – ela falou e deu um soluço – E eu sei o que vocês são ok? Só me prometam que não vão machucar a Bella nem o Pet.

Todos estavam muito parados e tensos. Eu sabia que ela já sabia o que nós éramos, assim como a Bella e o Petter. Então suspirei me rendendo.

- Não se preocupe, vamos cuidar dela... Dou-te minha palavra que ela ficara sã e salva.

_Assim eu espero._ Adicionei mentalmente, rezando pra que Bella ficasse bem novamente e eu pudesse ficar com ela novamente.


	10. Capítulo IX

**N/A:** Pessoas...

Fiquei feliz que voce gostaram da minha pequena gigantesca reviravolta! Rsrs , enfim... Sim, como voces estavam esperando, eles vao descobrir que são bruxos.

Eu não menti, nao seria tão legal se eles só falassem isso... Melhor assim, um série de fatos que vai levando a outros que vai levando a outros q leva até a descoberta! =D'

Pessoas , se preparem pro próximo capítulo. Porque vamos adimitir, essa fic ta precisando da sua dose de Edward e Bella. Nao que eu pretenda por aquela melação toda , mas vai ser bem... interessante. SAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUA

enfim , vou parar de jogar iscas na curiosidade de voces.

Olha as _Reviews:_

**Marcela P.****: **Que bom que voce gostou =D' Desculpe te deixar xuriosa, mas eu nao resisto... Eu nunca dmoro! sempre posto nos dias certos, Sabado e quarta ;-)

**keth masen cullen**: É relaxa, respira! inspira, expira! 'HUSAHUSHAUSHUAHSUA Sim sim, agora eles descobrem, mas também... vai ser só por um motivo maior. E finalmente a K aparece de vez!

**Raissa Cullen****:** A Bells vai ficar bem, voce vai ver!! Sempre tem um jeito de tudo acabar bem. =D'

**Gabby B. Lupin**: 'HUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSUA é... o capitulo tem que acabar sempre com um bom desfexo pra deixar na curiosidade, nao concorda ? Nao chore... o capitulo novo já cjegou... espero que goste dele ;-)

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: hsaushuahsuahsuahsuahsa, caiu mesmo ? Porque acredite, reu ja cai lendo históris . rs . Eu disse que ia ter reviravoltas! Espero que vc goste do desenrolar da historinha ;-)

**Nath Tsubasa Evans**: Calma! le ai que voce vai ver o que vai acontecer, mas pra maioria das suas perguntas mega curiosas a resposta é SIM . rs Nao precisa ficar tão ansiosa , rs. Me diz se gosto desse cap , ok? Da uma grande aliviada na história! rs.

**'Mimy Cullen'****:** 'HUSAHUSHAUSHAU que bom que voce gosto... Eu sei, o Pet é muito gato , rs . Que bom que vc ta amando , e fico muito feliz em saber que vc já é fã . Eu nao demoro ;-) Eu sempre posto nos dias, quarta e sabado... Espero qeu goste desse capítulo ^^

Beijos amores,

Raffa ;-)

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Durante a tarde toda Bella ficou desacordada. O garoto tinha acabado de acordar, e já era final da tarde, eu estava certo. Ele tinha leves arranhões e um braço quebrado, já estava com o gesso.

- Oi - ele murmurou quando abriu os olhos.

Resolvemos que eu devia falar com eles dois... Explicar a situação, e até confirmar toda a historia de vampiro se fosse necessário.

- Como você está se sentindo Petter? – eu perguntei. Nem conseguia mais ficar com raiva ou ciúmes do garoto.

Ele parecia tão impotente e insignificante ali na cama.

- Melhor eu acho. Onde está a Bella? – sua voz estava genuinamente preocupada e aflita, eu reprimi os ciúmes dentro de mim e suspirei me forçando a soar gentil.

- Ela ainda está desacordada, o acidente teve conseqüências muito piores pra ela, Petter.

Ele esfregou o rosto agressivamente com a mão boa e respirou fundo.

- Isso definitivamente é uma merda das grandes – ele me olhou por um segundo – As coisas, nossas coisas que estavam no carro. Você pegou?

- Emmett foi buscar já está tudo ali – eu apontei pro canto do quarto numa mesinha.

- Você por um acaso não viu uma bolinha pequena cinza? – ele perguntou cauteloso enquanto esquadrinhava o local onde estavam suas coisas.

- Ta falando da cabeça flutuante? Ta La embaixo, ela não sumiu nem um minuto desde o acidente.

Ele deu um pulinho, e murmurou um 'merda' incrivelmente baixo.

- Será que eu poderia ir lá embaixo falar com... a cabeça flutuante?

- Acho que você já pode andar sim. Só seja cuidado... Estão todos lá embaixo preocupados com a Bella.

Descemos a escadas devagar. Ele assim que entrou na sala viu a cabeça da garota.

- Kayla! – ele falou alto.

A cabeça se virou imediatamente pra ele e ela suspirou aliviada.

- Pet! Meu Deus, você quase me matou... OMG! Seu braço! Ta quebrado? Você ta legal? Ta doendo muito? – ela falou tudo num fôlego só, me lembrando muito a Alice.

- Relaxa K. – ele falou e se sentou no sofá de frente pra esfera – Eu to legal, um deles cuidou de mim, eu acho...

- Que bom, então eles não tentaram te matar nem sugar todo o seu sangue? – ela perguntou com a testa franzida.

Ele riu.

– Na verdade não. Irônico não? Um médico vampiro...

Todos estávamos parados observando a conversa, eles pareciam ignorar toda a platéia e conversavam normalmente.

- Totalmente, bem perturbador pra falar na verdade... mas aí, cada a B?

- Ela ainda está desacordada, K. – ele suspirou, ouvindo a garota arfar – Ela se machucou bem mais que eu.

- Ela não teve nenhum grande ferimento exposto... Mas provavelmente bateu a cabeça enquanto o carro capotava – eu disse, me intrometendo na conversa – logo ela vai acordar, Carlisle deu algum sedativo pra ela dormir e não ter que encarar a dor agora.

- Você é doente ou o que? – Kayla gritou de repente.

- Como? – perguntei assustado com a explosão da garota.

- Ela não precisa de sedativos, não precisa de médicos!

- Kayla... – Petter tentava calar a garota, mas ela continuava gritando me chamando de incompetente e idiota – Kayla!

- O que? – ela perguntou frustrada.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça, mas ela mordeu o lábio.

- Eles não sabem, né? – o garoto negou com a cabeça – É melhor eles saberem, assim poderemos salvar ela logo.

- Não vai adiantar, eu não sei fazer isso... – ele falou com a voz derrotada.

- Mas eu sei, eu posso ir praí agora mesmo!

- Ok. Mas antes é melhor eles saberem de algumas coisas não?

- Concordo, vou pegar minhas coisas enquanto você fala – então a esfera se apagou ficando preta, e a cabeça da garota sumiu.

- Precisamos saber de alguma coisa? - Carlisle falou com a voz sempre paciente.

- Manda logo, loirinho – Emmett falou mais impaciente.

- Sabemos que vocês não são humanos... Sabemos que vocês são vampiros; não se importem em negar, nós simplesmente sabemos – ele deu uma pausa, como se esperasse que alguém aqui negasse. Quando ninguém o fez ele continuou – Bom, nós também não somos humanos... na verdade Bella é meio humana, mas isso não importa de verdade.

- O que vocês são? - Alice perguntou ansiosa.

- Somos... bruxos – ele falou a palavra baixa, num sussurro.

Todos ficamos calados e quietos, eu não sabia se gargalhava na cara do garoto ou ficava quieto e digeria a informação e me obrigava a acreditar nela.

- Bruxos? - Emmett como sempre, começou a gargalhar.

- Sim. E eu preciso que vocês me dêem permissão, pra trazer minha amiga aqui – ele falou indicando a esfera agora preta com as mãos – Vamos curar a Bella.

- Me prove que você é bruxo de verdade – Rosalie falou de repente.

O garoto levantou e suspirou, parecendo cansado. Olhou pra poltrona do lado do sofá onde ele estava sentado. Indicou o sofá com a mão, então moveu a mão pra cima alguns centímetros. O sofá se ergueu do chão quase acima das nossas cabeças.

- Ta bom pra vocês? – ele falou.

- Ok. Agora só... Cure a Bella. – eu falei aflito, por saber que eles podiam salva-la e ainda tavam ali fazendo showzinho de mágica.

- Ok.

Ele pegou a esfera novamente, pos uma mão sobre ela e falou baixinho.

- Kayla Hobbes – logo a imagem da garota apareceu de novo - Venha - foi a única coisa que ele disse e desligou a esfera.

Ele se levantou e foi indo em direção as escada.

- Edward, eu sei que você provavelmente vai querer assistir, mas é melhor você esperar aqui. Eu e a K. vamos subir imediatamente e começar a fazer logo essa coisa.

Antes de ele terminar de falar, uma luz azul-safira começou a brilhar forte no meio da sala. Então a luz apagou aos poucos, e a garota loira da esfera começou a andar com um mini-tornado já subindo as escadas.

- Ok. Eu vou fazer isso. Sinto muito minha falta de educação e juro que depois volto pra falar com vocês vampirinhos legais que salvaram a B., mas agora, ela precisa de mim – então ela e o Petter sumiram pro andar de cima.

Eu respirei fundo.

- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo – eu me sentei na poltrona que antes estava levitando.

- Concordo plenamente irmãozinho... – Alice falou com a voz tensa.

- Só esperem que os malucos saibam o que estão fazendo – Emmett falou e suspirou, se jogando no sofá.

Esme e Carlisle se abraçaram aflitos, esperando que os dois garotos soubessem o que estavam fazendo. Vi Jasper abraçar Alice confortadoramente, e Rosalie se sentar no colo de Emmett com uma cara de frustração e tristeza.

Nenhum de nós sabíamos se acreditávamos no garoto, bruxaria... será que poderia existir algo assim? Coloquei meu rosto em minhas mãos e me controlei pra não ir ate lá em cima ver o que estava acontecendo. Por favor Deus, que a Bella saia dessa logo. Pedi em silencio.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Bella PoV :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Aos poucos eu fui conseguindo voltar a realidade. Nada estava em foco no momento, exceto as dores que eu sentia pelo meu corpo.

Eu me sentia um lixo, como se um tanque de guerra tivesse passado por cima de mim, depois dado ré e passado por cima de novo. Meu ombro esquerdo queimava, assim como o lado esquerdo do meu rosto. Minha perna estava meio dormente e minha cabeça latejava que nem o inferno.

Um zumbido irritante insistia em ecoar no meu ouvido, e eu não tinha forças pra abrir os olhos...

Então eu comecei a sentir minhas pernas, de dormentes passaram a pinicar e logo começou a dor em alguns pontos. Cerrei meus dentes por causa da dor. Senti mãos tocando meu ombro esquerdo... então ele também começou a queimar e a doer insuportavelmente, o mesmo aconteceu com o meu rosto. Quando eu pensei que não poderia ficar pior, o zumbido que antes estava ecoando na minha cabeça se tornou um barulho ensurdecedor... eu comecei a balançar minha cabeça tentando fazer aquele barulho sair de dentro dela, ou ao menos diminuir.

Levei minhas mãos ate minha cabeça e apertei com força, numa tentativa inútil de me sentir melhor... meu ombro doeu mais ainda quando eu movimentei meu braço. Eu mal percebi que estava arfando e ofegando por causa das dores, até que eu um guincho estridente saiu pelos meus lábios.

Forcei minha cabeça contra o travesseiro e um grito saiu pelos meus lábios. Eu não tinha consciência do meu cérebro mandando os comandos pra mim gritar, eu não conseguia pensar... só sentia a dor e a tortura que era aquilo.

Então as dores começaram a diminuir aos poucos e então a cederem, primeiro minhas pernas, então meu ombro e meu rosto. A ultima a sumir foi a dor excruciante dentro da minha cabeça, essa parecia que não sumiria nunca, até que diminui e desapareceu. Eu me sentia desacordada ainda, mas comecei a ter noção do que acontecia a minha volta. Ouvia vozes falando na velha língua do meu reino, a língua que usávamos apenas para feitiços, encantamentos e rituais. Eram confusas mais aos poucos foram entrando em foco, reconheci como a voz de Kayla e Petter.

Forcei-me a entender as palavras e percebi que era um ritual de cura. Sorri mentalmente, já que meu corpo parecia que não tava muito a fim de se mexer.

Eu queria abrir os olhos, e agradecer a eles por terem me curado... e perguntar onde nós estávamos, já que a cama que eu sentia sob meu corpo era bem mais macia que a minha e tinha um cheiro diferente. Familiar, reconfortante e doce... Mas meu cérebro ainda não estava forte o suficiente pra reconhecer o cheiro.

Que vida de merda a minha... Primeiro eu acordo com o maluco do Petter dizendo que algum tarado provavelmente psicopata fica me observando dormir com um sorriso maníaco nos lábios, depois eu e Edward temos um momento intimo e meio intenso no meio da aula de biologia, com certeza a melhor parte desse dia horroroso; então eu to tentando defender ele dos meus amigos super protetores e então a porra do carro sai da nossa mão e um caminhão idiota bate nele! Seria cômico se não fosse tão trágico.

Respirei fundo, pronta pra mandar toda a resistência do meu corpo a merda e abrir meus olhos quando ouvi o barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo.

- Ela já ta bem... só estamos esperando ela se sentir pronta pra acordar – Ouvi Kayla dizer, e nunca na minha vida fiquei tão feliz por ouvir sua voz doce.

- Relaxa cara, temos que esperar o tempo dela. Não dá pra mandar nisso – Petter disse.

Ouvi alguém suspirar.

- Eu posso esperar aqui? Eu quero estar ao seu lado quando ela acordar – era a voz que eu mais adorei ouvir no momento.

Foi como se um choque passasse por todo meu corpo ao ouvir aquela voz.

- Edward – minha voz saiu embolada e meio incompreensível, forcei meus olhos a se abrirem.

Mas eles ficaram entreabertos, eu não tive forças pra virar minha cabeça pro lado e olhar pro meu anjo vampiro.

- Bella! – sua voz irradiava alivio, e logo senti suas mãos envolvendo a minha, e seus lábios a tocando – Que bom que você acordou. Eu fiquei tão preocupado...

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - minha voz falhou por causa da fraqueza do meu corpo, virei lentamente meu rosto pro lado o suficiente pra ele entrar no meu campo de visão.

- Você... Quer que eu vá embora? – sua voz estava confusa e triste.

- Não! – falei rápido demais e ele sorriu abertamente - Só... como você chegou aqui? E onde eu estou?

Mais confusa que eu estava no momento impossível!

- Sabe... quem te curo fomos nós – Petter falou impaciente.

- Então seria legal você não nos ignorar! – Kayla completou.

- Desculpe – eu disse e focalizei meu olhar neles.

Eles estavam parados um ao lado do outro, Ka estava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e um biquinho no rosto. Pet estava com a cara enfezada e rabugenta. Mas no rosto dos dois a emoção mais presente, apesar de tudo, era o alivio.

- Obrigada... eu nem sabia que vocês já sabiam fazer esse tipo de ritual – Sorri pra eles, pensei que eu era a única que sabia. E agradeci ao Deus por estar errada.

- Agradeça a loirinha elétrica – Petter disse.

- Eu aprendi semana passada! – K. levantou a mão animada.

- Obrigada pro aprender alguma coisa nas suas aulas K. – falei sorrindo debochada.

- Eu aprendo as coisas... Quando eu quero.

- Então o lance de bruxaria é verdade? – Edward falou de repente.

Eu virei rápido meu rosto pra ele, o que me deu uma tontura irritante, soltei um gemido em reflexo.

- Não! – K. falou impaciente – Foi um _puta_ milagre a B. se recuperar em menos de três horas depois do acidente!

A K. tinha uma altura média, era pálida como uma boneca de porcelana que sua vó geralmente tem, tinha os cabelos em um loiro platinado natural curtos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, as bochechas naturalmente rosadas e um sorriso angelical... então imaginem esse ser todo fofo xingando com uma voz fina e doce. Era hilário.

Não consegui reprimi o riso e todos me olharam como se eu fosse maluca.

- Bells... você ta chapada? – Edward perguntou com a rosto preocupado, mas um sorrisinho pairava levemente em seus lábios.

- Não que eu me lembre... – fingi pensar – Vocês não usaram folha de maconha espremida junto com as ervas não, né?

Petter bateu na testa, como se tivesse acabado de perceber alguma coisa obvia.

- Droga!

Todos começamos a rir, menos o Edward que provavelmente não entendeu nosso senso de humor obscuro.

- A gente ta zoando, vampirinho – K. falou.

- Então você é um vampiro assumido agora? - perguntei olhando pra ele.

- Você é uma bruxa assumida então? – ele me devolveu a pergunta.

Nos demos um sorriso cúmplices e falamos quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim – continuamos nos olhando nos olhos e sorrindo um pro outro ate que ouvimos Petter limpar a garganta.

- Sabe, acho que já deu minha hora – ele disse e se virou pra ir embora pegando a mão da Ka e arrastando junto.

- Segurar vela é mesmo uma merda... – ela murmurou e então se virou pra nós e sorriu – Não façam nada de muito errado, a B. ainda ta com o corpo cansado.

Então eles sumirem pela porta a fechando delicadamente. Mentira! Deram mó porradão nela.

Agradeci mentalmente por não estar mais com aquela dor infeliz, senão agora minha cabeça já teria explodido.

- Seus amigos são ótimos – Edward disse.

Eu entrelacei nossos dedos e sorri feliz por ele estar ao meu lado.

- Eu sei. Eles me fazem incrivelmente bem.

Ele ergueu sua mão que não estava na minha e acariciou devagar minha bochecha.

- Estou realmente feliz que você já está bem.

- E eu estou muito feliz por você está aqui.

Ele abriu aquele sorriso torto que sempre me fazia perder o fio da meada.

Ficamos algum tempo mais só nos encarando e sorrindo um pro outro.

* * *

**N/A²:** nao esqueçam da minha _**REVIEW** _ok? Eu preciso saber o q vcs acharam do capítulo ^^


	11. Capítulo X

**N/A:** Amoras, eu particularente gosto do inidio desse cap, espero q voces gostem também ^^

Eu adorei as reviews , fico feliz em saber que voces gostaram , mas eu senti falta de algumas pessoinhas legais que costumam comentar e nao o fizeram dessa vez =/

Então... cade as senhoritas posso saber ? Me abandonando assim ? Tão na cara ? Abandonando o meu bebê ? O uqe a fic fez de tão ruim pra voces ?

OK , ok . Vou parar de ser assim TAAAAAO dramatica . Mas ainda sim , quero reviews nesses cap , ok ?

Agora , vou responder as reviews das pessoinhas legais que forem gentis o suficiente comigo e com meu baby... Espero que a mente das senhoritas 'esquecidas' esteja bem culpada. HUMPF!

**'Mimy Cullen'****:** Que bom que vc achou perfeito , eu fico muuuuito feliz em saber disso ^^ Q ue bom que voce gosta deles... Meus personagens *-* liiiiiiiindos !! 'HUSHAUSHAUHSUAHSAU SIM EU SOU UMA MÃE CORUJA... eles juntos n quarto... vao aconteer coisinhas... muito legais ., rsrs . leia e verás =D' espero que curta esse cap tb , bjs.

** bells:** Nooooooooossa ! Acho que saquei... vc acho o cap LINDO ! 'HUSHAUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUA que bom , espero que curta esse tb . bjs.

**keth masen cullen****: **Que bom que vc curtiu... sim sim , espero que vc goste desse cap . bjs.

**Hakeshi****: **Que lindo ! Bem vinda ao meu rebanho , filha , 'HSAUSHAUHSUAHSUA mal'z , é que eu me empolgo fácil ^^ Que bom q se gostou deles... Noossa , eu odeio fik de vela tb... Mas pensando bem , acho que ninguém gosta na verdd. Fazer o q , né ?

**CahBigaiski****:** Que bom q vc adora , sim sim . Eu continuarei sempre... Nunca abandoarei um filho meu ^^ espero que continui gostande dela.

**Raissa Cullen****: **=D' Quer mais? Toma mais , rs ! Espero q continue gostando !

**Nath Tsubasa Evans****:** Uhhuuuuul ! FGelicidade extrema ! Isso é bom , definitivamente isso é bom ! Nao se preocupe... O Jake nao irá se meter no relacionamente deles, bom pelo menos nao tenho nd planejado pra isso... Teremos problemas beeeeeeeem diferentes desse ^^

**Nanda Souza Cullen****: **Sim sim , amor é o que há . Fatão! Espero q curta esse cap também . beijos

Ok , agora leiam e se divirtam , beijos.

_Raffa_ ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

- Foi você quem nos achou? – falei tentando quebrar aquele silêncio tão íntimo.

- Aham – ele pigarreou e depois falou olhando pra janela com uma expressão séria – Eu estava caçando com Alice e Jasper quando eu ouvi você e seus amigos conversando no carro.

- Você ouviu o que a gente tava falando? - perguntei rápido. Fala sério... só me falta agora ele dizer que me ouviu dizendo que gostava dele.

Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu.

Não fiquei nem um pouco vermelha, obvio. Bom, ao menos eu não precisava dizer a ele que já tava afim dele a pesar de não o conhecer a nem uma semana inteira.

- Bom... – eu tentei falar, mas ele estava aproximando o rosto lentamente do meu o que, é claro, me fez ficar com a respiração presa na garganta e aposto que com a maior cara de lerda.

Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu também gosto muito de você – e beijou delicadamente minha bochecha.

Eu juro que não exatamente o tipo de pessoa impulsiva, mas quando estamos falando de hormônios adolescentes não há muito que se possa explicar.

Eu realmente não pensei, só senti meu braço se levantar e meus dedos se enrolarem no cabelo da nuca de Edward puxando seu rosto pro meu.

Ele segurou meu rosto com uma única mão, enquanto me beijava devagar. Senti sua língua passar pelo meu lábio inferior e então pedir passagem, que é claro que eu permiti. Quando nossas línguas se tocaram foi a melhor sensação que eu podia imaginar; a temperatura fria de seu corpo contrastando perfeitamente com a minha.

Senti o colchão ao meu lado se afundar, o que provavelmente era ele se sentando na cama mais próximo de mim. Enquanto a mão que estava no seu cabelo puxava-o mais pra cima de mim a cada segundo a outra mão antes inerte em seu peito agora ganhava vida e felicidade ao sentir cada parte daquele peitoral e abdômen.

- Bella – ouvi ele gemer baixo quando nossas bocas se separaram. Ele fez uma trilha de beijos da minha boca até ponto no meu pescoço bem embaixo da minha orelha onde ele deu uma mordidinha.

Ta legal. Foda-se a tontura pós-acordar!

Usei toda a minha força pra empurrar seu corpo pro outro lado da cama, antes que ele pudesse reclamar que merda que eu estava fazendo, eu subi em cima dele, pondo uma perna em cada lado do seu corpo.

Sua mão foi logo subindo pela minha coxa, acariciando e apertando, enquanto a outra segurava meus cabelos com força e me puxava novamente pra um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Levei minhas mãos até o seu pescoço e dei uma mordida o seu lábio inferior. OMG! Como esse homem-vampiro é gostoso!

Desci minha mão lentamente por toda a sua barriga, acariciando perfeitamente aquele tronco e segurei a bainha de sua camisa pra me puxar ainda mais pra baixo, pra perto de seu corpo. Ouvi ele gemer contra minha boca e sorri no meio do beijo. Suas mãos que antes estavam apertando minha coxa subiram um pouco alcançando minha bunda por debaixo do vestido. Afastei meu rosto do seu pra respirar e ele logo se encarregou de atacar meu pescoço. Distribui beijos no seu pescoço também e mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha, ele no mesmo momento apertou minha bunda me fazendo gemer no seu ouvido.

Apesar de suas mãos geladas eu me sentia quente, incrivelmente quente. Soltei sua camisa e enfiei minhas mãos por debaixo dela, a levantando enquanto eu me perdia naquele corpo esculpido.

Ouvi risos baixos no corredor, mas minha mente não conseguia se focar em nada a não ser Edward que agora tinha subido ainda mais suas mãos por baixo do vestido até minhas costa e pressionava nossos corpos juntos.

Então a porta do quarto se abriu.

- Porra! – Ouvi Kayla fala e a porta se fechar automaticamente com um baque.

Eu rolei no mesmo instante de cima de Edward e tentei regular minha respiração que estava totalmente falha. Olhei pro lado e ele também estava ofegando.

- Acho que eu não vou conseguir olhar na cara deles sem corar por um bom tempo – falei sem pensar ainda com a voz falha.

Edward riu ao meu lado e me puxou pra mais perto de si, do seu lado.

- Acha que estamos com problemas agora? - ele falou com um ar divertido.

Eu beijei seu queixo.

- Espero que não – suspirei e me sentei na cama.

Edward fez o mesmo, me deu um beijo na testa e se levantou. Observei ele ir até a porta e abri-la.

Ajeitei meu vestido o mais rápido que pude, já que ele estava meio erguido. Olhei pra baixo e onde será que estava a meia que eu usava por baixo do vestido incrivelmente curto?

- Podem entrar se quiserem – ele falou pro corredor.

Kayla e Petter entraram devagar. Kayla coçava a nuca e olhava pra baixo, obviamente constrangida e Petter, totalmente o oposto, me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um olhar totalmente malicioso do tipo que diz eu-sei-o-que-você-estava-fazendo. Embora era obvio até pra uma mula que ele sabia. Ele viu!!

- Oi gente – falei e dei um sorriso amarelo.

- Você não estava cansada demais pra fazer esforço não, hein Bellinha? – Petter me zoando como sempre.

Dei um sorriso singelo e falei com a minha melhor voz inocente.

- Eu não estava fazendo nenhum esforço se bem me lembro.

- Magiiiina! – ele riu – Vocês estavam fazendo apenas... exercícios pra ajudar na sua cura.

Eu ri.

- Ainda bem que você sabe.

- Éh... B. – Ka começou a falar ainda vermelha que nem um pimentão.

Eu abri os braços pra ela se sentar comigo na cama. Ela ando devagar até mim e se sentou do meu lado, eu descansei meus braços ao redor de seu corpo pequeno e sorri.

- Fala, bebê.

- Eu meio que tenho que me desculpar... – ela olhava pra suas mãos, que ficavam se contorcendo levemente uma na outra.

- Porque... – Falei pra ela continuar a frase.

- A sua mão meio que soube que você sofreu um acidente por minha culpa.

Eu bati minha cabeça no ombro dela e murmurei um "porra" baixinho.

- Como foi que ela descobriu?

- Eu meio que precisava do livro de rituais de cura... só que eu não tinha ele, então eu fui pegar na biblioteca real... e bem... sua mãe usou aquele troço psíquico de bruxos adultos que pra mim é totalmente assustador e arrancou isso de mim sem que eu nem percebesse.

Eu suspirei com força.

- Tudo bem – apertei ela mais nos meus braços e descansei minha cabeça no seu ombro – Eu sei como é difícil não falar tudo o que ela quer quando ela faz isso.

- É só não olhar pros olhos dela – Petter disse de repente.

- Como? – falei confusa.

- Se você não olhar pros olhos dela, os poderes não te afetam – ele falou dando de ombros.

- E como você sabe disso? – K. falou tão confusa quanto eu.

- Eu meio que precisei enrolar meus pais ano passado e descobri essa forma.

Eu arregalei meus olhos e levantei numa posição acusadora.

- E porque você não me contou isso antes? – eu comecei a contar nos dedos – Tipo quando eu não tava afim de contar que eu colei no exame de Literatura Moderna? Ou que tal na vez em que ela perguntou se eu tinha saído, e eu não queria contar que eu tinha passado a madrugada da semana inteira na rua? Ou quem sabe ainda quando eu e a K. precisamos matar aula e...

- Ok, ok! – ele me interrompeu – Já entendi... você poderia ter se livrado de muitas merdas se soubesse disso.

- Você quer dizer vocês! – K. falou.

- Ta legal, me desculpem – ele falou levantando as mãos com as palmas viradas na nossa direção, claramente se rendendo.

Eu peguei uma almofada que tinha na cama e atirei com toda a minha força na cabeça dele. Ele cambaleou alguns passos pra trás e tropeçou nos próprios pés caindo de bunda no chão.

Eu olhei pra ele olhei pra cara da Ka, que fez o mesmo movimento que eu e começamos a gargalhar feito loucas, caímos juntas deitadas na cama de tanto rir.

- Vocês se são sempre bem assim? - Edward estava parado apoiado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados e um lindo sorriso, nos encarando.

- Talvez – K. falou dando de ombros, ainda com a voz risonha.

K. se levantou e foi até o Pet que ainda estava no chão com cara emburrado, ela estendeu a mão pra ajudar ele a levantar. Ele deu um olhar de 'obrigado' pra ela, mas ao invés de levantar puxou ela pro chão, que caiu de quatro bem em cima dele. Eu, Pet e Edward começamos a rir da cara dela. Ela nos olhou com cara feia e então começou a rir também.

Edward abriu os braços pra mim, e eu levantei sem nem hesitar indo abraçar ele. Ficamos ali, tentando parar de rir quando Alice e Jasper apareceram na porta.

Jasper estava com a cara risonha e Alice parecendo divertida quando olhou a cena.

- Só vim avisar que a mãe da Bella vai nos fazer uma visita hoje, ela vira daqui a alguns minutos.

- Como você sabe? – perguntei curiosa.

- Eu vi, oras – ela falou e deu de ombros num ar de indiferença.

- Viu? – eu pulei em expectativa – Sério?

Ela riu delicadamente.

- A Alice tem visões do futuro, Bella – ele falou sorridente e me presenteou com um beijo na testa.

- Aé, tem vampiros que tem habilidades extras... quem mais tem habilidades aqui? – perguntei curiosa.

- O Jasper pode sentir e controlar as emoções das pessoas que estão ao seu redor – ele sorriu - eu... posso ler mentes.

Eu fiquei tensa nesse instante pensando em todas as merdas que eu pensei ultimamente.

- Da licença que eu vou ali me atirar de uma ponte – falei indo em direção a porta.

- Bells! – ele pegou meu braço e me puxou pra ele, envolvendo minha cintura com seus braços – Seus pensamentos são tão ruins assim?

- Me diga você! – falei infeliz escondendo o rosto no vão de seu pescoço.

- Seu eu soubesse te diria – ele falou e beijou meu cabelo.

- Você não sabe? – perguntei surpresa olhando pra ele – Mas você lê mentes...

Ele deu de ombros.

- Leio, mas a sua pra mim é totalmente lacrada – ele apontou com o queixo pro Petter – a dele eu consigo ler as vezes sim, as vezes não.

- É por causa desse lance de bruxo, eles ensinam a gente a manter barreiras psíquicas.

- Mas eu nunca deixo minha em pé! Sempre achei que fosse totalmente desnecessário – falei.

- Então você possui uma barreira natural... Porque definitivamente eu não consigo.

- Mas então como minha mãe consegue ver quando eu minto? – perguntei surpresa com toda aquela informação.

- Porque você mente mal – Pet sorriu debochado – muito mal!

Dei língua pra ele.

- Gente, sem querer atrapalhar o momento descoberta de vocês – Alice se pronunciou – A mãe da Bella vai chegar aqui em menos de 5 minutos.

Eu literalmente pulei pra longe do Edward e fui até o Petter e a K. que estavam já em pé.

- Vocês vem comigo – falei pegando a mão de cada um e os puxando pra fora do quarto.

Os carreguei pra sala e os taquei no sofá, gentilmente é claro.

- Então... – comecei a andar de um lado pro outro na frente deles – O que vamos dizer pra velha?

- Senhor? – Pet ergueu a mão.

- Fale, soldado – eu disse.

A gente sempre acabava fazendo essas coisas de exercito de brincadeira quando ficávamos indecisos ou metidos em problemas.

- Porque não a levamos pra longe da casa? Assim não teríamos que explicar a presença dos vampiros.

Olhei pra ele por um momento pensando.

- É uma boa sugestão soldado, mas não dará tempo.

- Senhor? – K. estirou a mão pra cima.

- Fale, soldado.

- Bruxos adultos costumam ser intuitivos, mas a vossa mãe é no mínimo, distraída e excêntrica – ela disse devagar, como se pensasse nas palavras enquanto falava – porque não arrumamos um jeito discreto de distrai-la e escondemos os vampiros?

- Perfeito soldado! – eu disse me tacando no sofá em cima deles.

- Então vocês vão esconder a gente? – Rosalie perguntou.

Eu olhei pra eles, tinha mais dois vampiros que eu não conhecia. Tombei minha cabeça de lado e olhei pro casal de vampiros incrivelmente lindos que pareciam um pouco mais velhos que o resto deles.

- Eu sou Esme, querida – a vampira de cabelos castanhos com cara de maezona veio me dar m abraço gentil – prazer em conhece-la.

- Prazer – eu disse sorrindo, embora internamente eu estava mais pra "que porra é essa?" – Eu sou a Bella, embora você já sabia disso.

- Bella, eu sou Carlisle – um loiro tentadoramente bonito veio apertar minha mão.

- Prazer.

- Foi ele quem cuidou de seus ferimentos, Bells – Edward disse.

- Obrigada – eu disse abaixando a cabeça – Desculpe ter incomodado.

- Querida, não foi sua culpa. Foi um acidente – Esme falou.

Eu sorri pra ela em agradecimento.

- Temos 2 minutos! – Alice falou e veio pulando na minha frente – Vem. Nós vamos ficar no segundo andar. Você não pode deixá-la subir de jeito nenhum.

- Certo – eu disse pensando na melhor forma de fazer isso.

- Boa sorte, vai dar certo. Eu já vi isso – ela me deu um abraço e subiu pulando as escadas puxando Jasper atrás dela.

Vi todos subirem, menos Edward que veio até mim.

- Boa sorte – ele me deu um abraço apertado, que eu retribui feliz da vida.

- Obrigada – eu dei um tapinha em seu braço de brincadeira – Agora sobe!

Ele riu e sumiu da sala.

Então uma luz azul-safira do lado de fora da porta de entrada brilhou, chamando a atenção de Pet, K. e eu.

* * *

**N/A:** Agora minhas amoras , não se esqueçam que pra ter sempre os caps nos dias certinhos eu preciso de incentivos, ou seja , review pra mim !

Então digam o que estão achando , digam se tá legal , se tá chato , se curtiram ou não , pode falar o q quiser... seja bom ou não , vou gostar de ouvir a voz das minhas queridas leitoras *-*

**Enfim , Apertem o botaozinho verde e me deixem feliz !**


	12. Capítulo XI

**N/A: **Amorinhas eu estou pensando em mudar os dias de postar a fic, porque eu to reparando q vcs lêem mais rápido dia de semana do que nos fins de semana, então o que vocês preferem?

Postar toda quarta e sábado como eu faço? Ou postar toda terça e sexta?

Escolham e me falem nos _comentários_ pra eu poder saber, ok?

E a foto da nossa novíssima personagem que vai se misturar ao enredo da minha historinha legal, a Melissa:

h t t p : / / c o n t i g o . a b r i l . u o l . c o m . b r / f o t o / e n s a i o / c a r o l i n a - o l i v e i r a - a t r i z - c a m i n h o - d a s - i n d i a s - 4 2 8 4 8 0 . s h t m l ? f t = 0 p

Respondendo Reviews das pessoinhas mega legais que me deixaram ^^

**Nanda Souza Cullen****: **A mãe da Bella é uma comédia, mas eles vao conseguir , rs. Ai o cap, espero qq goooste. bjs

**Germanaaa: **Que bom, eu adoro quando vcs falam que tão gostando, me deixam tão animada!! Que lindo! Team Pet! o// espero q curta o cap, bjs.

**Nath Tsubasa Evans****:**eles vao dar um jeito de se livrar dessa. Vc vai ver... Que bom , poxa eles acabaram de se declarar basicamente não podiam ir direto aos finalmentes, né? 'HSUAHUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU Adorei o "amei tudo PORRA" . HSUAHSAU bjs.

**bells: **Nossa , rs . que bom q se ta gostando. Postei ;-)

**'Mimy Cullen'****:** =D' Nossa , falo igual sessao da tarde. Esse trio de amigos que adoram aprontar ainda vão ter muitas aventuras **) espero q goste do cap tb , bjs

**CahBigaiski****:** Abandonar meu bebe? Eu? NUNCA ! Que ttipo de mae eu seria? KKKKKK³ que bom q se ta gostando , rs . bjs

**SAMsamCullen****: **Leitora nova o// Bem vinda ao meu rebanho **) Que bom que se gostou , Que lindo *o* Eles sao fofinhos msm , odeio quando atrapalham quando eles ficam juntos. HUMPF , rs . commo assim nao demorar pelo amor da MINHA alminha ? nao devia ser da sua ? OMG! tadinha de mim ! rs , espero q curta o cap , bjs.

**keth masen cullen****: '**HUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSAU tadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinhos !!! Continuando , bjs.

Adoro quando v6 deixam reviews dizendo q tao gostando , me deixam taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao feliz !!

Beijos e enjoy it !

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

- Você definitivamente não precisava ter vindo – falei pela décima vez a Renée, minha mãe.

- Como você queria que eu reagisse criança?

Ela rolou na minha cama ficando de barriga pra cima e olhando pro teto, parecendo incrivelmente distraída embora falasse comigo.

- Eu pensei logo na pior das hipóteses, ou sei lá. Eu não sei o que pensei a não ser que minha única filha estava tão mal que precisava de um ritual de cura urgentemente. Então puf! – Ela fez um gesto vago com as mãos - Eu peguei minhas coisas e corri pra cá!

Eu entreguei a caneca de chocolate quente que eu estava segurando a ela.

- Bom, eu estou inteira. Não era grande coisa na verdade.

- Você ainda não quer me falar o que aconteceu?

Dei de ombros. Eu ainda não tinha explicado o que aconteceu a ela e nem pretendia.

Mais cedo naquele dia ela apareceu na casa dos Cullen, então me perguntou como eu estava e deu um mini escândalo. Sobre como era irresponsável da minha parte sofrer acidentes num mundo que nem mesmo era o meu... Em como seria horrível se a Kayla não tivesse percebido a tempo de fazer o ritual! E blábláblá! Depois que eu e Petter pedimos desculpas e fizemos as nossas melhores caras de desolados e arrependidos, com direito a lágrima e tudo, ela nos perdoou. Então demos um abraço grupal e a carregamos até a porta enquanto pulávamos no abraço.

Foi tudo bem atrapalhado e idiota, mas deu certo. Eu quase podia ouvir as risadas estrondosas de Emmett ao ouvir a cena.

Eu não o culpava. Eu também riria se não fosse comigo.

- Eu já disse, mãe. Não foi grande coisa... só um pequeno acidente de transito, nada de mais... então a Kayla me ligou na esfera e viu como eu tava e veio pra cá.

Falei tudo do modo mais confiante que eu consegui. Sabia que se ficasse o mais próxima da verdade não teria como ela descobrir.

- Sabe, eu acredito em você criança. – ela me olhou um pouco – Mas ainda parece que falta alguma coisa nessa sua história.

Enrosquei-me debaixo do cobertor e sorri pra minha mãe que se acomodou melhor ao meu lado na cama.

- Tipo o que? Um super herói mega gostoso aparecendo pra me salva?

Nem preciso comentar que pensei logo no Ed, né?

Bom, não que eu achasse que vampiros podiam ser super heróis.

Imagina, eu não era tão louca assim... eu acho.

- Aposto que você iria adorar que isso acontecesse né sua bruxinha tarada? – Ela riu alto e me deu um pedala na nuca.

Eu acariciei minha nuca e fiz minha melhor cara de manhosa.

- Sabe, geralmente as mães não deviam apoiar o lado sexualmente ativo das filhas e nem bater nelas quando elas não fizeram nada ainda.

- _Ainda_? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha na minha direção com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Bom... Você não acha que eu vou morrer virgem, né? – fiz uma cara bem obvia embora eu sentisse todo meu rosto esquentar constrangedoramente.

Ela arregalou os olhos e ficou de pé na minha cama num pulo. Apontou na minha direção.

- Meu Deus, você finalmente ta se assumindo tarada!

- Mãe! – Eu quase gritei.

Em falar em coisas constrangedoras.

Ela riu alto.

- Eu vou contar pro Charlie!

Então começou a pular na minha cama pra pegar impulso e pular ate a porta. Assim que eu vi que ela ia fazer isso segurei seu calcanhar e puxei, fazendo ela cair na cama de novo.

- Você é minha mãe, não uma criança! Comporte-se! – Falei com a voz autoritária apontando o dedo na direção dela.

Ela fez biquinho e murmurou um 'ok' antes de começar a gargalhar. Eu comecei a rir junto com ela.

Nos deitamos novamente na cama confortavelmente, esperando nossa respiração voltar ao normal.

As vezes era bom ter uma mãe que parecia uma criança. Me divertia.

- Então a senhora vai dormir aqui? – perguntei sorrindo, embora estivesse louca pra ela ir e o Petter poder vir logo pra cá junto com a Kayla.

Eles disseram que estavam ficando num hotel, mas a verdade é que os dois ficariam aqui comigo, logo eles tiveram que dormir em outro lugar. Esse lugar seria basicamente no "covil luxuoso dos vampiros" como Pet insistiu em chamar.

- Não, já liguei pra Phil, vou voltar daqui a pouco. Eu só queria saber se você quer que eu fique pra te por pra dormir – ela afagou delicadamente meu cabelo – Igual quando você era criança lembra?

Sorri pra ela.

- Não precisa mãe. Pode ir ficar com o Phil. Eu não me importo de verdade.

Ela me olhou por um tempo como se me avaliasse, mas dessa vez não era mentira. E já que ao que parece ela não conseguia ler minha mente, como eu suspeitava, já que eu tinha uma barreia mental maluca totalmente natural que eu nem sabia antes, ela sorriu, beijou minha testa e se levantou murmurando um "ok".

Fiquei deitada olhando ela se levantar e pegar sua bolsa.

Ela olhou pra mim e mandou um beijo no ar.

- Adeus, querida! – ela fez uma cara de confidencia e falou numa voz baixa – E não se esqueça de usar camisinha.

Eu corei ainda mais naquela noite e taquei um travesseiro nela. Mas antes que ele a acertasse ela já tinha sumido.

Levantei rápido procurando minha esfera pra poder avisar a K e o Pet que já podiam voltar pra casa, mas não achava em lugar nenhum.

- Droga! – murmurei pra mim mesma, quando lembrei que ficou na casa dos Cullen, junto com minha vassoura e material escolar.

Como eu ia avisar a eles agora? Me joguei na cama irritada.

- Querida, cheguei – Pet entrou pela minha janela cantarolando.

- Isso foi meio gay, Pet – K murmurou entrando pela janela logo atrás dele.

- Claro que não!

- Com essa voizinha cantada foi sim! – K. falou com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Como vocês chegaram aqui – levantei meu olhar pra eles surpresa – Não! Quer dizer, como vocês sabiam que já podiam vir?

- Alice – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e então olharam um pro outro dando um sorriso.

Dei um cara de interrogação pra eles.

- Ela foi ate nosso quarto de hospedes no covil nos dizendo que sua mãe sairia em exatos 12 minutos – Pet disse.

- Então viemos pra cá – K. completou.

Eu bocejei alto, esse dia demorou a passar até demais pro meu gosto. Eu tinha tido meu primeiro dia de aula com Pet, flertado exageradamente com Edward na aula de biologia, depois sofrido um acidente de carro, aí meu corpo inteiro começou a queimar com aquela droga de ritual de cura, então todos admitimos que éramos bruxos e eles que eram vampiros, então eu tive um mega-amasso com o Ed e ainda tive que aturar minha mãe dando um pequeno show sobre eu estar quase morrendo!

Sim, eu precisava dormir.

- K vem – falei abrindo os braços pra ela vir deitar comigo.

- Deixa eu trocar de roupa primeiro – ela foi até sua mala que estava no canto do meu quarto e pegou um pijama – Pet vira de costas e fecha os olhos.

- Por quê? – ele fez cara de safado – Eu não to muito a fim de fazer isso.

- Anda logo que eu quero dormir! – falei tacando uma almofada da cama na cabeça dele.

- Bobona – ele devolveu a almofada e então se virou de costas.

K. se livrou rapidamente de suas roupas e se enfiou dentro de sua calça rosa de bolinhas azuis e sua blusa minúscula rosa que tinha desenhada sobre o peito um bonequinho dormindo e outro comendo e escrito em letras bobas em cima: comer e dormir.

- Gostei do pijama – falei sorrindo.

- Valeu, ele definitivamente me da um bom lema nos fins de semana – ela fez um cara de sábia e se aconchegou ao meu lado debaixo do edredom.

- Se não se importam eu ficarei invisível e vou dormir – Pet anunciou e fez o feitiço desaparecendo.

- Boa noite, Pet – eu e K. falamos juntas.

Senti um peso sobre meu corpo.

- Sai daqui – K. falou se debatendo ao meu lado.

- Pet, eu juro que vou te arrebentar se você não sair de cima da gente – falei socando o ar o máximo que eu conseguia ate sentir acertar alguma coisa.

- Não precisava ser tão agressiva – o peso sumiu de cima de nós duas – só queria me divertir um pouco.

- Divirta-se amanha – K. falou.

Senti um beijo na minha testa e sorri.

- Boa noite – Pet disse pra nós duas.

- Noite.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Me senti sendo sacolejada.

- Não – eu choraminguei me recusando a acordar.

Eu continuava sendo sacudida.

- Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – eu implorei – Me salva.

Ouvi ela bocejando ao meu lado.

Abri os olhos e olhei o relógio. 5:00 a.m.

- É melhor que o quarto esteja em chamas pra eu ser acordada a esse horário! – reclamei.

Levantei-me da cama e Pet estava em pé escrevendo furiosamente num dos meus cadernos.

- Qual é o problema dele? – K perguntou e deitou-se de novo, cobrindo ate sua cabeça.

- Se eu soubesse – resmunguei me deitando também.

Então ele jogou o caderno pra mim e sumiu novamente. Respirei fundo com a maluquice dele e peguei o caderno.

_Vampiros me dão mais medo agora do que nunca! O ruivo ciumento é quem fica te observando dormindo, acabei de ver ele saindo correndo pela janela._

Li 2 vezes o que estava escrito com a letra garranchada de Pet e sorri de orelha a orelha.

- Olha – mostrei pra K o que estava escrito e ela leu me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

- Você não podia esperar ate o sol nascer completamente pra me contar isso? – Ela acordava de mau humor de madrugada. Fatão!

- Desculpe – falei e coloquei o caderno no chão ao lado da minha cama. Agora eu estava feliz demais pra dormir. Então fiquei rolando na cama ate dar uma hora descente pra eu levantar.

Quando não agüentava mais ficar rolando na cama levantei e fui me vestir, deixei os dois dormirem mais um pouco e fui pro banheiro. Minha perna ainda tinha arranhões superficiais e horrorosos, então peguei uma legging preta com tecido bem macio pra não ficar me machucando, uma saia quadriculada e uma blusa branca de gola tartaruga.

Quando voltei pro quarto os dois já haviam se levantado e já estavam prontos.

- Vocês são rápidos – afirmei perplexa indo até minha cabeceira pegar meu cordão e pulseiras.

- É, já dormimos tomado banho porque sabíamos que você demora – Pet disse.

Dei língua pra ele.

- Gostei da roupa – Ka falou.

Olhei pra baixo pra ver o que estava usando e sorri.

- Valeu. Você também ta uma gracinha amor – falei sorrindo – Pelo visto você também não vai ter problemas em arrumar gatinhos por aqui.

K. estava usando um jeans super colado, uma blusinha de alças creme com sua jaqueta de couro marrom por cima. Ela não tinha problemas de coordenação motora como eu, então sempre andava de salto alto, o que quase fazia a parecer mais alto que eu. Eu disse _quase_.

Eu não podia deixar de babar pelas suas botas.

Ela riu sem-graça, pegou sua bolsa e suas luvas pretas.

Eu ainda não entendia isso, quer dizer ta legal, nós realmente temos que fazer parecer que sentimos tanto frio quanto o resto dos humanos aqui, mas a K meio que tava exagerando com luvinhas de couro, né?

- Vamos? – ela falou. Antes mesmo dela terminar Pet já havia pulado a janela.

Eu e Kayla estávamos na calçada esperando Pet dar o ar de sua graça.

Já que meu pobre carrinho deu quase perda total, nós íamos a pé ate eu comprar um novo carro. Charlie sabia que ela ia passar uns dias comigo, mas não sabia de Pet. E ele tinha pulado minha janela mais cedo então já deveria estar aqui.

- A gente vai se atrasar – K resmungou.

- Eu sei. Onde é que o loiro retardado se meteu? – eu resmunguei em resposta.

- Desculpe a demora – Pet falou vindo até nós.

- Onde é que você estava? – perguntei irritada começando a andar.

- Apenas garantindo minha diversão futura.

- Pet, eu conheço esse olhar... O que você fez? – K perguntou desconfiada.

Ele deu de ombros e pos os fones de ouvido. Eu e K nos entreolhamos, mas deixamos pra lá.

Depois de fazermos toda a magia e bagunçarmos um pouco a cabeça da secretaria pra K ter o mesmo o horária que a gente fomos pra nossa primeira aula do dia, que pra nossa surpresa era com Alice.

Nos sentamos todos num canto da sala, ela nos viu e sorriu. Veio dançando até nós e sentou numa cadeira na minha frente.

- Então... – ela disse com uma sobrancelha erguida pro Pet – Isso foi cruel da sua parte.

Pet olhou pra ela por um segundo depois explodiu em gargalhadas.

- O que? – perguntei curiosa.

- O que que ele fez? Ou vai fazer? – K perguntou tão curiosa quanto eu.

- Eu digo ou você diz? - Alice falou, indicando ela e depois ele com o dedo indicador.

- Não! – ele se recuperou – deixa ela descobrir sozinha...

Eu fiz bico com raiva por ser excluída da história.

- Vocês são incrivelmente cruéis comigo – falei na minha melhor voz manhosa.

K passou o braço nos meus ombros.

- Tadinha... – ela falou amavelmente.

Essa voz sempre funcionava.

- Relaxa Bellinha. Você vai descobrir logo – Pet disse.

- Argh! – resmunguei e virei pra frente, ignorando todos eles que começaram a rir ao meu lado, ate mesmo a K que também não sabia da história.

A aula de Geografia passou incrivelmente lenta dessa vez. Logo começamos a passar bilhetinhos do tipo que você não fala quase nada importante, só pra passar o tempo mesmo; nosso 'bando do mal', como começamos a chamar depois que o bilhetinho circulou pela vigésima vez pelas nossas mãos, estava tão alheio ao mundo que nem percebemos quando o sinal tocou. Só vimos todos se levantando.

Me espreguicei e levantei.

- Até que foi divertido! – K falou.

- Não é tão ruim quanto parece... escola é sempre escola – Alice falou.

- Eu sei! Pelo menos aqui não tem uniforme – K disse feliz, eu sabia o quanto ela odiava ter que usar uniformes.

- Meu Deus! Eu sei, é horrível ter que se vestir igual a todo mundo! Quer dizer, onde fica a singularidade na história? – Alice comentou parecendo apavorada.

- Isso é porque você nunca viu o uniforme minúsculo do instituto! – me juntei a conversa enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor.

- Existe muita singularidade com aquele uniforme – Pet defendeu.

- Aé? Tipo, como? – Alice perguntou abismada.

- Os caras já conhecem cada garota pelas pernas delas – ele disse rindo.

- Você está se revelando um tarado total – K sorriu.

- Ele sempre foi, K. – falei sorrindo também.

- O que eu posso fazer – ele deu de ombros e começou a andar de costas olhando pra nós – Eu sou homem, e é assim que a vida...

Antes que ele continuasse a falar, ele tropeçou na mochila de uma garota que estava no chão e começou a catar cavaco pra trás até cair de bunda.

Alice, K e eu explodimos em gargalhadas.

- Ai meu Deus! – a garota dona da mochila falou e colocou as mãos na boca pra abafar as risadinhas.

Pet xingou baixinho no chão enquanto se levantava.

- Desculpa! Eu sinto muito – a garota se apressou em falar, embora ainda sorrisse – eu não devia ter deixado minha mochila no chão.

- Tudo bem – todas nós três vimos como ele se virou pra ela, e quando ele finalmente olhou nos olhos da garota seus olhos brilharam.

Ele passou na mão na nuca, repentinamente nervoso. O que me fez rir, ele nunca ficava nervoso.

- Você ta bem? – a garota perguntou apalpando de leve os ombros e peito de Pet.

Eu olhei atentamente a garota e a reconheci como a garota do dia anterior, que o Pet estava secando. Mas hoje seus longos cabelos negros estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto e ela usava um óculos branco, pequenos e fashion que completava seu rosto anguloso.

- Eu to legal, não se preocupe – ele falou com a voz doce.

Eu olhei pra K e ergui uma sobrancelha, ela retribuiu o gesto com um sorrisinho meio cínico.

- Vamos – Alice falou e nos puxou dali.

Assim que estávamos longe o suficiente começamos a falar todas ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês viram isso? – K. falou.

- Ele ta totalmente caído pela garota! – eu guinchei.

- Eles formam um casal tão lindo! – Alice disse batendo palminhas.

- Ele finalmente vai ficar com alguém serio! Será? – eu perguntei pra elas.

- Ele vai! – Alice gritou.

- De verdade? – K falou dando pequenos pulinhos.

- Sim! Eu acabei de ver isso - ela abraçou a K e as duas deram pulinhos juntas de mãos dadas.

Eu ri da cena e de felicidade. Finalmente ele deixaria de ser mulherengo e abandonaria a vaca da Michelle, a ruiva piranha que ele pegava sempre que queria. Eu teria um prazer tão grande em rir da cara dela.

- Vocês tão legal? – Emmett e Rosalie apareceram no corredor.

- Porque estão pulando? – Rosalie falou rindo da cena que era Alice e Kayla pulando juntas.

- O Pet vai desencalhar – K. falou e parou de pular rindo.

- Oh! Então eu perdi meu amante? – Emmett fez uma cara triste.

Nós rimos mais ainda e Rosalie deu um tapinha nele.

- Você está me trocando?

Ele a agarrou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo no mínimo inapropriado pra se dar em publico.

- Argh! Arrumem um quarto! – Alice guinchou.

- Nojento – eu disse balançando minha cabeça de um lado pro outro.

- Total – K concordou comigo.

Saímos as três em direção ao refeitório ignorando o casal que ainda se beijava apaixonadamente.

- Eles são sempre assim? – eu perguntei.

- Imagine passar a noite inteira acordada tendo que ouvi-los – Alice estremeceu.

- Tenho pena de você, colega – K falou.

- Não estou falando de mim – Alice deu um sorriso gigante – Eu e Jasper estamos sempre ocupados.

- Ew! Eu não precisava dessa informação! - K falou.

- Então de quem você estava falando? - tentei fazer o rumo da conversa voltar ao correto. Não tava a fim de saber da vida sexual de Alice no momento.

- Edward - ela disse com um sorriso debochado – Mas talvez a nossa Bella possa lhe ajudar com _isso_.

Eu corei total no mesmo instante, o que fez as duas soltarem risadinhas.

- Você é tão boba, Ali – falei indo na frente em direção a comida.

- Desculpe! Saiu sem querer – ela falou.

Eu olhei pra ela na intenção de deixá-la de castigo por mais um tempo, mas seu rosto me quebro.

Seus olhos estavam imensos e brilhantes, seu lábio inferior estava projetado fazendo um beicinho cruel. Só falto o chapeuzinho segurando pra ficar igual ao gatinho do Shrek!

- Ok, Ali. Está perdoada.

Ela me abraçou, e K riu.

Fomos pra mesa, onde todos já estavam sentados, menos Rosalie e Emmett.

Me sentei ao lado de Edward que sorriu pra mim e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Tudo bem com você? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro – _agora que eu to com você_. Completei mentalmente.

Então me lembrei do papel que Pet escreveu mais cedo. Será que era verdade? Eu precisava saber... Eu não sabia se teria aulas com Edward hoje, então eu teria que perguntar agora.

- Ed, a gente pode dar um volta lá fora rapidinho? – perguntei impaciente.

- Porque não? – ele falou retoricamente e se levantou estendendo a mão pra mim.

**N/A²: **A partir de hoje eu vou perder meu tempo me divertindo, rs. Eu irei fazer os looks dos personagens, bom, só dos que realmente importam...

Ah, e se querem saber o site é bem legal... E não esqueçam , tirem os espaços pra poder ver...

_Look da Bella pra escola:_

h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / b e l l s 1 / s e t ? i d = 1 0 3 5 9 2 6 5

_Look da K. pra escola: _

h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / k a y l a 1 / s e t ? i d = 1 0 3 5 7 3 7 7

E como sempre... não esqueçam de mandar minhas preciosas **REVIEWS**, aproveitem e digam se gostaram das roupas... e claro do capítulo também, rs.

Beijão amoras do meu pomar!


	13. Capítulo XII

**N/A:** Gente to postando super correndo hj. entao eu respondo as reviews por PM. voces sabem como é , né ?

Obrigada a quem comento :**CahBigaiski****; ****'Mimy Cullen'****; ****germanaaa****; ****SAMsamCullen****;****Nath Tsubasa Evans****; ****Hakeshi****.**

Depois eu atualizo aqui direitinho , com as respostas e falo direito , ok ?

Beijos amores...

Ah! pergunta! _Voces querem lemon ?_ pq la na frente eu to escrevendo ai fiquei na duvida se ponho ou nao!

divirtam-se!!

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Levantamos e caminhamos de mãos dadas até o lado de fora da escola.

Nosso relacionamento estava evoluindo muito rapidamente, nós sabíamos disso. Mas nunca paramos realmente pra conversar. Nós também não tínhamos tempo, afinal, uma hora estávamos nos acariciando e na outra ele estava salvando minha vida e depois nós nos agarramos de novo. Não sobrava tempo pra conversar!

Eu não sabia extamente o que éramos e realmente não me importava. Só o que contava é que eu tinha um vampiro-mega-gostoso pra chamar de meu.

Me sentei num dos banquinhos do pátio e ele sentou na minha frente.

- O que você quer falar? – ele falou.

- Bom... – como eu ia dizer isso? Comecei a remexer as mãos uma na outra, mania que eu tinha pego da K.

- Bom...?

- O que você faz nas noites? Quer dizer... você não dorme! – eu falei.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Porque a pergunta? – ele falou evasivamente.

Fiquei calada pensando se fala ou não. Sabe aquelas listinhas bestas de prós e contra? Bom, eu estava fazendo uma na minha cabeça.

- Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos! – ele soltou rápido me fazendo olhar pra ele com o olhar que era no mínimo faminto.

Eu definitivamente ia cobrar esse beijo depois de falar.

- É que eu acho que vi você no meu quarto esses dias de madrugada... – falei baixinho. E se não fosse ele? E se Pet fosse maluco? Tentei consertar rapidamente – Mas pode ter sido um sonho ou algo assim! Ou devo estar maluca, né?

Falei fazendo uma careta confusa pra ele, que me olhou por uns segundos e riu suavemente.

- Você costuma sonhar comigo? – ele perguntou.

- Quem sabe – falei dando de ombros – Mas então... eu to maluca?

Ele levantou a mão e encaixou-a na minha bochecha. Eu instintivamente reclinei meu rosto na mão dele.

- Não.

- Não, você não foi no meu quarto? Ou Não, eu não estou maluca? – perguntei mais confusa ainda.

- Não, você não está maluca – ele falou sorrindo.

Eu fiquei olhando pra ele questionadoramente.

- Eu gosto de te ver dormir – ele disse dando de ombros.

- Porque?

- Bom... – ele tirou a mão do meu rosto e passou ansiosamente nos cabelos – Você fica incrivelmente tranqüila enquanto dorme, e acho que sinto falta de dormir...

- Do que você sente falta no sono? – perguntei curiosa. Eu queria saber o máximo possível sobre ele.

- Dos sonhos, mas provavelmente se eu sonhasse nessa vida seriam apenas pesadelos – ele disse com o olhar distante, mas depois olhou nos meus olhos e sorriu – Quer dizer, talvez agora que eu te conheço eles não fossem só sonhos ruins.

Sorri e entrelacei nossos dedos.

- Quer saber outro motivo pra eu adorar te ver dormindo? – ele perguntou com a voz hesitante.

Assenti.

Ele aproximou o rosto o meu, colando nossas bochechas e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu simplesmente adoro ouvir você falar meu nome.

Eu senti meu corpo ficar quente e todo meu sangue ir pra minha cabeça.

- E eu falo muito? – perguntei hesitante.

- Depende de quanto você considera muito – ele disse e beijou delicadamente meus lábios, sem me dar chance de responder em minha defesa.

Mas não tinha defesa, eu sonhava com ele todas as noites desde que o conheci, isso era um fato concreto. Então dane-se tudo! Se ele já sabia mesmo da minha pequena obsessão por ele, porque eu deveria esconde-la?

Segurei seus ombros com minhas mãos puxando seu corpo pra mais próximo de mim. Senti seus braços envolverem minha cintura e nossos corpos se colando, estiquei meu pescoço pra ficar mais fácil e ele pareceu perceber o esforço porque me senti sendo erguida.

Passei a língua instintivamente pelo seu lábio inferior pedindo passagem. Era tão frio e com um gosto docce tão diferente que eu me sentia uma criança com seu pirulito novo.

Corei com as possibilidades de associação que podia fazer com chupar pirulitos e Edward.

Senti meu traseiro se acomodar numa das mesas do pátio e nem sequer pensei em parar o beijo e perguntar como chegamos aqui. Beijá-lo era bom. Passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço o prendendo mais a mim e ele se acomodou entre minhas pernas. As prendi em sua cintura o trazendo mais perto, se é que era possível.

Então o sinal tocou me fazendo sobressaltar. Eu tinha até me esquecido de onde estava.

Me afastei dele arfando. E lembrei a mim mesma de desenrolar minhas pernas da cintura dele, pra quem visse a cena não pareceria nada inocente.

- Acho que... tenho... que ir – falei ainda meio sem ar.

- Me desculpe, é que acho que as vezes esqueço que você precisa respirar – ele disse me puxando pra dentro da escola.

- Isso! Joga na cara mesmo! – falei brincando e então fiz uma imitação pobre da sua voz – "Eu não precisa respirar e você precisa".

- Eu não to jogando nada na sua cara! – ele falou em tom defensivo.

- Sei, sei...

Minha próxima aula não era com ele, então ele me deixou na minha sala com um singelo beijo na testa e saiu. Fui me sentar e Pet e K já estavam lá, com um lugar ao lado da K guardado pra mim.

- Hey, pessoas – eu disse sorrindo, e fui logo me sentando.

- Então... o que você falou com o EdCat? – K perguntou.

- EdCat? – perguntei surpresa, mas logo um sorriso se formou no meu rosto. Era um bom apelido, bem verdadeiro.

Ela deu de ombros e sorriu inocentemente.

- Então...? – Pet perguntou impaciente.

- A gente conversou sobre ele me ver dormir.

- Você contou pra ele que eu o vi?

- Não! Eu disse que eu vi... E ele acreditou... – _Ou pelo menos fingiu muito bem_. Pensei sorrindo ao ver o medo nos olhos do pet se dissipando.

- Você é tão medroso Pet – K falou rindo.

- É porque não é com você...

- Mas então... Vamos falar de você – falei com um sorriso malicioso – Me fale sobre sua nova paixão.

Ele coçou a nuca e riu sem-graça. Senti meus olhos brilharem.

- Ele ficou sem-graça! – falei surpresa. Ele nunca ficava envergonhado por nada.

- Eu sei... não é demais? – K. falou.

- Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui!

- Tá legal! Ta legal! Fala logo – eu ordenei.

- Ela vive naquela reserva do Jacob... os pais dela moram lá, ela se mudou a pouco tempo. Antes ela morava com os avós no Brasil.

- Caramba! Ela é brasileira então? – K perguntou surpresa.

Pet assentiu e sorriu malicioso.

- Hum... Então você pode ir sempre ver ela com a desculpe de eu ir ver o Jake – falei sorrindo – Já temos uma desculpa pra você ir vê-la!

- Sobre o que mais vocês falaram? -K perguntou.

- Bobagens eu acho... Escola, seus avós... sei lá! – ele deu de ombros.

- Qual o nome dela? – perguntei.

- Melissa Souza.

Eu ia responder, mas o professor entrou na sala chamando atenção da turma.

_Quando chegar em casa, vamos ligar pro Jake?_

Escrevi numa folha do meu caderno, amacei ate formar uma bolinha e joguei pra K.

Ela escreveu alguma coisa e me mandou de volta.

_Claro! Falar nisso, você ainda tem que me apresentar ele... será que ele conhece essa tal de Melissa?_

_Provavelmente, na reserva todo mundo conhece todo mundo... _escrevi e joguei pra ela.

Caiu bem na sua cabeça, o que me fez rir baixinho.

_Legal... a gente podia ir lá, né? Ou você ainda ta traumatizada demais pra fazer aquele caminho?_

_Não, a gente pode ir sim... foi um acidente, não me importo de passar pelo mesmo lugar, eu acho._

_Ok, e o Pet vai com a gente, né? ;D _Ela escreveu

_Obvio! Assim ele pode ver a garota novamente!_

Escrevi e joguei pra ela. Ela leu, sorriu pra mim e rasgou o papelzinho.

O restante das aulas passou se arrastando incrivelmente devagar. Eu estava quase dormindo já quando o ultimo sinal tocou anunciando a hora da saída.

- Cara, você prestou muita atenção na aula, né? – Pet me zoou.

- E você prestou? – falei irônica.

- Eu não preciso... vou embora logo, logo.

Revirei os olhos e o fomos pra rua.

Um sorriso brotou nos meus lábios quando vi Edward na calçada, provavelmente me esperando.

- Oi – falei quando o alcancei.

Ele me puxou pela cintura e plantou um selinho nos meus lábios.

- Olá – ele disse todo sorridente - Você já está indo?

- Aham, eu tenho que ir na reserva hoje – falei já me arrependendo de ter feito planos e não poder ficar o dia todo com Edward.

- Que pena... mas a gente se vê a noite então. – então ele me soltou e começou a caminhar pra longe.

- A noite? – perguntei confusa.

Ele se virou pra trás e falou alto o suficiente pra eu ouvir.

- Deixe sua janela aberta.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha pra ele.

- Eu vou poder te ver hoje?

Ele assentiu, me deu uma piscadela e foi embora.

Eu tava tão lerda vendo ele se afastar que dei um pulo quando K e Pet começaram a me chamar e me balançar.

Pegamos um ônibus até a reserva, o que foi extremamente ruim, o transporte publico desse mundo definitivamente era uma merda!

Passamos o restante do dia na reserva. Tivemos que perder um bom tempo explicando ao Jacob porque eu não vim ontem e como eu já estava completamente curada. A mente de lobo dele deve ser meio lerda, porque ele demorou a absorver toda a informação.

Depois disso fomos todos correr de moto na floresta, claro que como só tinha uma moto K e Pet andaram nela e eu realizei meu sonho secreto. Eu cavalguei no Jacob! Não desse jeito que vocês estão pensando suas pervertidas! Ele correu comigo e cima dele, e obvio que nós ganhamos. Eu não fazia idéia da velocidade que ele corria até aquele momento, e me diverti muito; nem me importei com o fato de que depois da corrida meu cabelo estava mais desalinhado que o normal.

- Jacob, acho que a gente tem que ir – falei.

Estávamos todos sentados na cozinha dele, uns na mesa e outros jogados no chão encostados na parede.

- Porque?

- Porque já ta tarde... e eu ainda tenho que pegar um onibus, nós temos – me corrigi.

- A para! Eu dou uma carona pra vocês... – ele falou fazendo uma carinha de dar pena, mas eu já estava me acostumando com essas carinhas suplicantes dele.

- Jake, eu ainda tenho que fazer o jantar... – tentei arrumar uma desculpa.

- Bella, eu sei que você só faz aquele lance de mágica e a comida aparece, você nem cozinha!!

Droga, como ele sabia disso?

- Fala sério Bellinha! Você enganou a gente esse tempo todo? – Pet falou

- Eu realmente achava que você era uma boa cozinheira, B.

Eu bufei.

- Poxa gente! Não é minha culpa, eu sei cozinhar... mas com mágica é mais rápido! – tentei me defender.

Eles fizeram uma cara de desapontamento pra mim, que me fez baixar a cabeça em derrota.

- Ok, a gente fica mais um pouco. Mas você tem que me deixar em casa antes do Charlie chegar!

- Viva! – ele cantarolou, me fazendo rir.

Passamos o restinho do tempo falando sobre a nova garota, Melissa. Ela realmente era nova, tinha descendência quileute e brasileira. Ela morava a pouco tempo na reserva com os pais que já moravam aqui a uns 4 anos. Ao que parece ela morava desde os 13 anos com os avós paternos no Brasil, então recentemente ela voltou pra morar com os pais que estavam aqui na reserva.

Depois de mais algum tempo de papo furado Jacob resolveu fazer as honras e me levar pra casa no carro que ele mesmo construiu.

- Tchau, Jake! – acenei da minha porta pra ele, que estava sentado no carro.

- A gente se vê povo – ele falou já se preparando pra acelerar.

- Não esquece de nos contar o máximo que você descobrir sobre a Melissa! – K gritou.

- Quem deveria estar todo interessado por ela era eu! – Pet falou fazendo cara de indignado.

- Eu só estou tentando te ajudar! – K falou emburrada.

- E com certeza você vai precisar de muita ajuda! – Jacob falou e arrancou com o carro.

- Como assim? – Pet gritou pro carro que virava a esquina.

Eu e K rimos da cara de raiva dele.

- Da pra abrir logo essa merda? – ele falou depois que tentou abrir a porta de casa e viu que tava trancada.

- Não desconta seu estresse idiota em mim – falei em tom autoritário.

- Bella, agora não! – ele falou erguendo a mão na minha direção num sinal de cale-se.

Eu olhei pra ele mal acreditando que ele tava agindo assim.

- Você ta drogado ou algo do tipo – K falou olhando séria e arqueando uma sobrancelha loira perfeitamente delineada pra ele.

Ele olhou pra cara dela depois olhou pra minha cara ainda de cara feia então deu um suspiro pesado. Ele ergueu as mãos e afundou seu rosto nela.

- Desculpe meninas – a voz saiu abafada por causa das mãos.

Ele ergueu o rosto e olhou pro chão com cara de confuso.

- Acho que to na TPM.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha pra ele e entrei em casa balançando a cabeça negativamente de um lado pro outro.

- Viado – ouvi K murmurar enquanto passava por mim.

- Meninas desculpa! – ele entrou atrás da gente gritando – Perdãoooooo!

Ele arrastou a palavra enquanto seguia K até o banheiro.

- Para de me seguir, DROGA! – ouvi ela resmungar do banheiro.

- Mas K! Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Você tem que entender... tem que entender minhas necessidades – Pet falou com um tom de voz cansaço no final da frase.

Ouvi o barulho dos passos irritados da K parando.

- Quais são as porras das suas necessidades?

A voz da K tava indignada e irritada. E eu raramente a via nervosa. O que significava que era melhor pará-la logo.

- Você deveria saber melhor que eu! – ele falou como se fosse obvio – É A PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE EU TENHO TPM!

Ouvi a K soltar um grito alto e agudo e o som de algo se quebrando.

Fudeu!

- Porra! Você surtou mulher? – Pet falava aterrorizado.

Corri ate lá e vi o Pet escorando na parede, cacos de vidro verde no chão perto dele e uma K com a cara vermelha e parecendo bem louca a alguns passos de distancia.

- Surtei? SURTEI?!!

- K calma... – falei devagar erguendo as mãos como se me rendesse e dando um passo pra mais próximo dela.

- Não me manda ficar calma! – ela rebateu e olhou pro Pet cerrando os olhos.

Medo da K.

- Você quer saber como é uma mulher na TPM? Eu vou te mostrar como é uma mulher na TPM!

- K era só brincadeira! Relaxa – ele tentou argumentar, mas foi calado com um olhar maligno.

K se aproximou devagar dele até estar a menos de um metro de distancia.

- Você ta gostando do show? – ela falou com a voz baixa e colocou o dedo na cara dele – Porque ISSO é uma mulher na TPM!

Ele se encolheu ainda mais na parede e eu quase vi as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos.

- Eu vou tomar a droga do meu banho – ela gritou indo em direção ao banheiro – E se eu ouvir mais uma brincadeira idiota sua... eu juro. JURO! Que arranco sua cabeça e enfio no cabo da minha vassoura!

Então ela entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta com força.

- Você ta legal? – eu perguntei me aproximando do Pet.

- Ela... ela... – ele parecia em choque.

- É, ela ta na TPM – eu disse sorrindo – Acho que você nunca tinha visto ela assim né?

Ele balançou levemente a cabeça ainda olhando em choque pro banheiro.

- Vem.

Puxei ele pelo braço até meu quarto e o sentei na minha cama.

- Bellinha... – ele murmurou fraquinho – É sério que isso aconteceu?

Eu ri. Acho que agora ele ia pensar melhor antes de fazer essas brincadeirinhas com a gente.

- É normal, ela sempre fica meio sensível as suas emoções quando ta assim. Se você fizer ela ficar tristinha ela vai chorar rios até amanha.

- É como se ela tivesse bêbada... toda exagerada – ele falou confuso.

- NÃO! Ela não fica bêbada assim... quando ela fica bêbada ela fica... como eu posso dizer -balancei as mãos como se procurasse a palavra certa – Não puritana.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha pra mim – Tem histórias que eu desconheça? Me conta!

- Credo. Você parece aquelas velhinhas fofoqueiras... Sossega Pet!

- Poxa, hoje vocês me odeiam.

Ele fez cara de quem ia chorar. E eu sorri pra ele, porque sabia que ele tava brincando.

- Tá legal, enquanto você chora eu vou arrumar uma janta pro Charlie. Já trago a sua janta e cuidado... a K já vai sair do banho e dependendo da temperatura da água ela vai ta melhor ou pior.

Vi ele engolir em seco e sai do quarto.

Depois de materializar frango ensopado e macarrão pro jantar fiz aparecer uma porção de bife com batata frita pra levar pro Pet.

Quando eu cheguei no quarto vi ele e a K sentados na minha cama conversando civilizadamente.

Coloquei o prato em cima da cômoda e me sentei ao lado deles.

- Estamos bem? – perguntei.

K deu um suspiro e quando falou sua voz estava em seu tom normal doce e calmo.

- Sim, eu já me desculpei... acho que eu me descontrolei um pouquinho.

- Um pouco? Você me deu medo! – Pet falou sem pensar.

- Que que você está tentando insinuar Petter?

Ele reparou no tom de voz ameaçador e a abraçou pela cintura.

- Nada não Kaylazinha do meu coração... eu só estava delirando, nada que você deva se preocupar ok?

Eu sorri ao ver como ele tinha medo dela agora.

Ela olhou pra ele com um olhar de desprezo forçado, ele sustentou o olhar.

- Enfim, Pet sua janta. K a gente tem de esperar o Charlie pra jantar... – falei interrompendo a pequena guerrinha de "quem desvia o olhar primeiro' deles.

Vi os dois levantarem da cama. K foi até o meu armário e começou a procurar algo.

- O que você ta fazendo K?

- Procurando aquele pijama que eu gosto quando você usa – ela falou distraída.

- Ah sei... tenta na penúltima gaveta.

- Achei! – ela veio correndo ao meu lado e me jogou o pijama – Veste! Eu sinto falta de rir desse pijama.

- Ok! Vou tomar banho – falei rindo.

Depois de tomar banho e vestir o pijama me olhei no espelho. Era meio inapropriado pro clima daqui, mas bruxas nãos sentiam tanto frio nem tanto calor quanto humanos... tínhamos níveis de resistência a temperaturas muito mais fortes. O pijama era um short de cintura super baixa larguinho mais incrivelmente curto e uma camiseta ,que mal cobria minha barriga, de alcinhas, era azul de veludo e tinha escrito na bunda em letras fantasmagóricas brancas: Me morda!

Corei totalmente em imaginar Edward vindo me visitar essa noite e me vendo com esse troço. Definitivamente eu iria trocar antes de dormir.

- Pronto! – falei entrando no quarto distraída como sempre.

Senti uma mordida no braço e me virei rápido caindo nos meus próprios pés.

- Isso doeu... - falei enquanto acariciava meu traseiro.

- Mal, não deu pra resistir – Pet falou rindo.

Eu sorri e o abracei murmurando um "tudo bem". Então deu uma mordida com força em seu ombro.

- Espero que fique marcado! – Falei enquanto pegava meu casaco que cobriria a indecência do meu pijama na cadeira e corria pro andar de baixo.

- Bella! – ouvi ele gritar.

- Oi pai! – gritei sorridente ao ver meu pai fechando a porta da entrada. Sabia que isso impediria Pet de vir atrás de mim.

Depois de Charlie, K e eu jantarmos eu fui pro quarto me sentindo um lixo.

- Ok, a gente definitivamente não vai andando amanha – falei me jogando na cama.

- Eu sei... minhas pernas tão doendo! – K falou manhosa ao meu lado na cama.

- Fracas! – Pet falou do chão, já invisível.

Tirei meu casaco e joguei no chão onde o Pet deveria estar.

- Idiota... – murmurei cansada e bocejei alto – Boa noite amores.

Bob começou a latir fininho no chão ao meu lado na cama.

- Vem bebe – falei o puxado pra deitar nas minhas pernas.

Senti K se aconchegar ao meu lado e então apaguei.

Estava fazendo sol no meu sonho, eu estava na praia de biquíni e ria do Pet que levava um caixote na praia, então K apareceu rindo também e me jogou uma porção de areia no rosto. O som da areia em meu rosto foi alto demais, e eu sabia que não estava mais sonhando. Me sentei na cama num pulo e encarei o quarto vazio...

Olhei em volta procurando a razão do barulho. O quarto estava vazio e ninguém tinha acordada a não ser eu e o Bob, que continuava deitado e com as minúsculas orelhas em pé e o olhando pra janela. Afaguei gentilmente sua cabeça até ele abaixar as orelhas e se deitar novamente. Olhei fixamente pra janela, porque sabia que o barulho tinha vindo de lá, ela parecia normal, mas quando prestei mais atenção percebi que um pedaço do umbral da janela estava caído no meu quarto.

Fechei os olhos com força e bocejei baixinho pronta pra me deixar embalar em sonhos esquisitos novamente.

Abri os olhos e vi um par de olhos dourado me encarando. Abri um enorme sorriso pro meu vampiro que estava agora sentado na minha cadeira de balanço com meu sorriso torto preferido no rosto de anjo.

- Olá intruso – falei baixinho.


	14. Capítulo XIII

**N/A: **Gente eu fico tão feliz que vocês tão gostando , mas ai eu fico triste pq eu sei que tem MUITO mais gente lendo e só um pokinho comenta... Mas aí eu fico feliz de novo pq se um monte de gente continua lendo é pq deve ta boa !

Sim eu tenho distúrbios de humor rápido... Acho que o nome é Bipolaridade , rs.

Sobre os lemons , teve gente que quis , e teve gente que não quis... então eu vo deixar tipo em destaque os lemosn pra vocês escolherem se querem ler ou não... Mas como a maioria quis, sim. Vamos ter lemons...

Agora respondendo as reviews... Eu já pedi desculpas pelo cap passado, né? Postei super sorrido nem revisei ou respondi review. Desculpas de novo. ^^

**SAMsamCullen : **'HUSHAUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUASASHUAHSU Sim, vai ter lemons ! E não! Você não é uma perverida por gostar de lemons , pq eu também gosto de lemons. E pela lógica se for for pervertida eu também sou. E eu NÃO sou! Hsuahsuahsuahsuahsua Eu nem sei porque, mas quando eu tava escrevendo me veio isso na cabeça , ai eu pensie porque não?? E eu me diverti escrevendo a K na TPM. Rs. Postado^^ espero q goste , beijos.

**CahBigaiski :** Uma palavra? Adorooooo ! Que bom que você gostou! Beijos.

**Gabby B. Lupin:** 'HUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSAUSA Sim sim , vai ser interessante , rs . Sim , teremos lemons ^^ beijos.

**Nath Tsubasa Evans :** Sim sim , vai ser interessante msm. Mas não se apegue muito a brasileira não. Eu não gosto dela ¬¬ Quer dizer gosto , mas não pra isso que vocês tão pensando... O tico e o teço tão funcionando a todo vapor... ainda vai rolar MUITA coisa! Essa coisa com o Jake eu nem planejei ainda... mas vai rolar, não sei como vai ser ainda não... mas vai ser legal ^^ eu acho... beijos.

**Mimy Cullen' :** 'HSUAHUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSA Isso me lembra muito aquelas frases de sessão da tarde , kkk. Eu que mando? Serio? Quem manda é o leitor!! Rs . beijos.

**Nanda Souza Cullen :** Definitivamente não , rs . espero q curta esse cap, beijos.

Divirtam-se lendo e não esqueçam de falar o que acharam ! ok ?

Beijos.

**N/A²:** Gente O QUE foi isso ? Ontem eu tentei acessar o fanfic pra ver as fics e tudo mais e tava tudo parado! O site tava surtado total !!

Espero que nao acontessa de novo. Agora vou parar de reclamar e deixarem voces curtirem.

Beijos de novo ;-)

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Ele riu e abriu os braços pra mim.

Apesar de todo o sono que eu sentia não consegui negar o pedido dele, me levantei devagar e silenciosamente pra não acordar nem K nem Bob e torcendo mentalmente pro Pet não estar acordado me olhando agora.

Me aninhei em seu colo enquanto sentia seus braços gélidos envolverem meu corpo.

- Oi, pequena – ele disse carinhosamente e beijou meu cabelo.

- Huum – murmurei sonolenta

Senti sua mão subir pela minha espinha devagar por dentro da blusa minúscula que eu havia esquecido de trocar.

- Sabe que essa roupa é uma crime a sanidade mental dos outros, né?

Me senti corar.

- Pensei que vampiros fossem mais resistentes a esse tipo de coisa. – falei tentando tirar graça da situação.

- Bells, eu posso ser vampiro – ele falou devagar. Senti ele colar sua bochecha fria na minha e sussurrar devagar na minha orelha – Mas ainda sou homem.

Senti meu corpo inteiro ficar quente, e de repente eu estava incrivelmente ciente da presença de Edward embaixo de mim. Resolvi mudar de assunto já que não estávamos sozinhos no quarto, apesar dos outros estarem dormindo.

– Que barulho foi aquele que eu ouvi?

Seus músculos ficaram tensos. Ergui meu rosto para poder olhar sua face.

- Eu estou extremamente curioso pra saber quem foi o engraçadinho que mexeu com a janela – ele falou e seu maxilar estava travado.

- Janela? Do que você ta falando? – perguntei confusa.

- Sua janela está extremamente escorregadia... é impossível tocar nela.

Fiquei olhando dele pra janela e ai um pequeno flashback surgiu na minha mente... Pet! Que idiota... então foi isso que a Alice falou que era cruel...

- Tenho uma idéia do que possa ter acontecido...

- Gostaria de partilhar essa preciosa informação?

Coloquei o dedo no queixo, enquanto fingia pensar.

- Acho que seria meio perigoso pra pessoa se eu falasse pra você quem fez isso – falei sabiamente – Então acho que terei que te deixar na curiosidade.

Ele beijou meu pescoço e murmurou ainda com os lábios na minha pele.

- Isso é bem cruel da sua parte – ele começou a distribuir beijos e pequenas sucções pelo meu pescoço.

Mordi meus lábios com força pra me impedir de gemer. Agarrei seu cabelo pela nuca e puxei seu rosto pro meu. Ele deixou nossos rostos a centímetros de distancias com nossos narizes se tocando.

- Sabe que posso te persuadir a me contar quem foi, né?

Ele me deu um curto selinho e afastou alguns centímetros o rosto o aproximando logo em seguida. Ficou fazendo isso algumas vezes sem nunca deixar nossos lábios se tocarem. Meus lábios estavam entreabertos ansiosos e eu estava quase xingando ele pela tortura.

- Você é mal – sussurrei antes de tentar fechar a distancia entre nossos lábios, coisa que ele não permitiu afastando o rosto do meu, sem nunca deixar uma distancia verdadeira entre nossos rostos.

Maldita velocidade vampiresca! Se ele não fosse tão rápido já teria o beijado.

- Edward... Por favor – sussurrei implorando.

- Quem foi, Bells? – sua voz estava confiante de que eu ia falar.

E ele tinha razão. Eu iria falar, tudo que eu mais queria nesse momento ele tava me negando!

Segurei em seus ombros pra me dar apoio e mudei a forma como estava sentada colocando cada perna de um lado do seu corpo na cadeira de balanço, que a essa hora fazia suaves movimentos pra frente e pra trás. Segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos e me aproximei incrivelmente devagar. Tomei seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes e puxei de leve.

- Petter – sussurrei enquanto beijava a linha do seu maxilar.

- Aquele fedelho... – ouvi ele resmungar incrivelmente baixo.

- Shiii – passei a beijar a seu pescoço onde eu dei uma chupão com força, mas era impossível marcar um vampiro.

Ele gemeu em aprovação e eu mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha em resposta.

- Vamos sair daqui – ele falou de repente.

Afastei meu rosto pra poder olhar em seus olhos, confusa.

- Pra onde vamos? Ta tarde Ed...

Ele afagou gentilmente meu cabelo e me deu um selinho.

- Vamos ver a aurora?

Sorri abertamente com a possibilidade e me levantei do seu colo.

Ele levantou também ficando atrás de mim.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira... – ouvi ele resmungar atrás de mim e me virei pra ele curiosa.

- O que foi, Ed?

Ele estava com o maxilar travado, os dentes tricados. Suas sobrancelhas estavam frazidas. Ele parecia meio frustado meio irritado.

- Eu não sei se eu tenho mais vontade de te morder e sugar logo a droga do seu sangua ou se eu quero te morder e te fazer gemer por um bom tempo.

Senti todo meu corpo esquentar num misto de vergonha e prazer.

Ai lembrei do pijama. Oh, merda! Agora sim eu estava mais vermelha, se é qu era possível.

Dei um passo na direção dele, ficando a centimitros de distancia, mas ele não se mexeu. Parecia ter travado todos os músculos.

- Edward, calma! Me desculpa, eu ia trocar... eu não queria te deixar assim.

Abaixei a cabeça percebendo a burada que tinha feito.

Agora ele não tava mais no controle e provavelmente ia embora pra fazer sei-lá-o-que pra voltar a seu autocontrole. E eu ia ficar aqui sozinha!

Ele soltou o ar com força e senti seus braços gélidos rodearem minha cintura. Apoiou o queixo na minha cabeça e quando falou parecia estar sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, eu só não esperava que além de você usar um pijama que parece um nada ele ainda viesse com frases tentadoras.

- Desculpa...

- Hey, - ele levantou meu queixo com a mão e beijou a ponta do meu nariz – Relaxa, vem. Sobe.

Ele me pegou no colo, me colocou em suas costas. Passei minhas pernas pela sua cintura e envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços.

- Tente tocar na janela, Bells – ele falou e parou ao lado da mesma.

Estendi a mão para toca-la, mas estava incrivelmente escorregadia, era como se alguém tivesse envolvido a janela com alguma substancia gelatinosa ou algo assim, pois era impossível segura-la. Ela se curvava e escorregava por entre meus dentes, totalmente maleável.

- Viado – falei com a voz baixa e cansada.

Edward riu embaixo de mim.

- Concordo plenamente. Segure-se.

Então ele foi até o meio do quarto, deu alguns passos rápidos em direção a janela pulando-a num único movimento sem tocar em nenhuma parte dela.

- Pode respirar agora, baixinha.

Soltei a respiração que eu nem percebi que estava prendendo e ri de nervoso.

- Tá legal, isso foi interessante – apertei ainda mais minhas pernas na sua cintura – Agora me mostra a tão famosa velocidade vampírica.

Ele não falou nada apenas começou a correr. Eu senti meu estomago ficar pra trás e uma imensa vontade de abrir os braços e gritar se apoderou de mim. Vontade idiota essa, porque provavelmente eu iria cair se fizesse isso! A velocidade era incrível, me fazia esquecer de tudo... e ainda mais acompanhada pelo meu vampiro eu só conseguia pensar em nós dois e no vento despenteando meu cabelo e serpenteando pelo meu corpo debilitadamente coberto.

Corremos alguns minutos em silencio, apenas aproveitando o vento e a sensação de paz que ele trazia.

- Pra onde a gente ta indo? – eu gritei pra poder me ouvir, eu sabia que se eu sussurrasse ele ouviria, mas ai que graça teria?

- Pra um lugar perfeito pra isso! – ele falou alto o suficiente pra eu ouvir e tentou virar o rosto pra trás pra me lançar um sorriso.

Eu na mesma hora empurrei seu rosto pra frente.

- Olha pra frente! – gritei vendo ele correr por entre arvores e mais arvores, tudo se tornava um borrão verde, mas mesmo assim. Eu podia sentir o vento e o cheiro de floresta passando por nós.

Ele riu.

- Você tem medo do que? – ele falou fazendo graça – Sabe que eu não vou bater!

- Você pode não bater, mas eu posso! – gritei pra ele e escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço quando senti um galho passar próximo da minha cabeça.

- Bella boba – ouvi ele falar baixinho mas resolvi não retrucar.

Se eu era boba eu teria minha vingança. Aproveitei a posição e comecei a beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço. Tirei um dos braços que envolviam seu pescoço e comecei a alisar e apertar sua cintura e barriga por dentro da blusa.

- Não me distraia baixinha – ele falou com a voz meio séria meio divertida.

Usei meu melhor tom inocente enquanto falava em seu ouvido.

- Mas eu não to fazendo nada.

Coloquei sua orelha entre meus dentes e passei a ponta da língua pela cartilagem enquanto minha mão arranhava lentamente toda a extensão de sua barriga parando bem abaixo do abdômen.

- Porra, Bella!

Ouvi ele falar e parar de súbito, senti ele me virar pra frente ainda em seu colo e me prensar contra uma arvore. Ele atacou minha boca.

Eu obviamente não reclamei, segurei seus cabelos da nuca com força e retribui o beijo com intensidade. Apertei mais minha perna em sua cintura trazendo seu corpo pra mais próximo do meu e ouvi ele gemer incrivelmente baixo durante o beijo.

Afastei meu rosto do seu pra respirar. Seus lábios abandonaram minha boca, porém seguiram pela linha do meu maxilar até meu pescoço beijando, lambendo e mordiscando.

- Edward... – gemi seu nome em sua orelha antes de morder o lóbulo.

Suas mãos, antes estavam quietas em minha cintura apenas sustentando meu peso, ganharam vida pra minha felicidade. Uma mão fria entrou pela minha blusa alisando a lateral do meu corpo. Arqueei o corpo em resposta e me arrepiei.

Puxei seu rosto pelo cabelo até o meu e o beijei com intensidade.

Sua outra mão estava na base das minhas costas me prensando contra ele. Senti essa mão descer até minha bunda.

Ouvi ao fundo um uivo alto de lobo. Foi tudo que minha mente precisava pra funcionar racionalmente.

Sexo com Edward, ok. Eu realmente pretendia fazer isso um dia, mas não aqui. Não assim!

Sexo na floresta, nem pensar. Selvagem demais obrigada. Sou uma bruxa, não uma loba.

- Edward, o raiar-do-sol – falei, embora ainda estivesse ofegante.

- Que? – seus beijos desciam agora pro meu colo.

Se ele não parasse logo, eu é que não permitiria ele parar.

Edward abaixou minha blusa delicada na frente com os dentes e lambeu o vão entre meus seios. Gemi mais alto do que pretendia.

- Porra, Ed! – arfei – Aqui não.

Ele pareceu entender, porque ele recolocou suas mãos na minha cintura e afastou seu corpo do meu. No mesmo instante senti falta do contato, mas sabia que era necessário.

Ele parecia estar ofegante, e eu pensava que vampiros não precisavam respirar. Me colocou sobre meus próprios pés e tive que me apoiar em seu corpo pra não cair._ Desde quando minhas pernas eram tão fracas? _Perguntei a mim mesma.

Passei meus braços em volta da sua cintura e descansei meu rosto em seu peito, eu estava totalmente ofegante.

- Aonde você ia me levar mesmo? – perguntei assim que tive certeza de que minha voz não ia falhar nem nada vergonhoso do tipo.

Ele entrelaçou nossas mãos e começou a andar pela floresta sem nem hesitar. É bom ele conhecer o caminho porque se não a gente não sai daqui nunca!

- No alto de uma colina... não está tão longe, acho que podemos ir andando daqui.

Subimos num silencio confortável uma colina, não muito alto, mas também não muito baixa.

Se eu não estivesse com ele eu com certeza não subiria isso aqui por merda de sol nenhum. Digamos que eu não era adepta a caminhadas.

Sorri quando chegamos ao topo e olhei pras minhas pernas nuas e não vi nenhum sangue jorrando. Ta legal, arranhões eram inevitáveis em uma floresta então eu os ignorei pra não estragar meu sentimento de vitória.

- Vem – Edward me levou até o um canto e tirou o casaco o colocando ao lado de uma pedra grande e perfeitamente redonda.

- Sabe que eu posso fazer aparecer uma toalha ou algo assim, né?

Sorri ao ver a cara de frustração dele.

- Perdoe-me, é que eu não estou acostumado a garotas tão independentes – ele falou com o meu sorriso torto.

- Perdoado – falei enquanto fazia uma rápida citação e via uma toalha xadrez cair perfeitamente aberta no chão.

- Que língua é essa? – ele me perguntou depois de nos sentarmos confortavelmente sobre a toalha.

- É uma língua antiga do meu mundo. Não usamos mais ela pra falar, mas somos obrigados a aprende-la – dei de ombros – Todos os feitiços e coisas do tipo foram feitos nessa língua.

Ele envolveu meus ombros com seus braços e me puxou pro seu peito. Acomodei minha cabeça ali e bocejei mais alto do que pretendia.

- Pode dormir se quiser, baixinha – ele flou carinhosamente.

- Mas e a aurora?

- Quando começar eu te chamo.

Assenti distraidamente e da ultima coisa que me lembro eram os lábios frios de Edward tocando gentilmente minha testa.

-

-

- Você sabe que ainda me deve uma explicação, né mocinha? – Pet retrucou no banco traseiro do meu carro novinho em folha.

- Não aja como meu pai, Pet... Definitivamente você não se parece com ele. – falei tentando fazer minha voz parecer dura, mas ela soava divertida.

Eu não podia negar que fugir no meio da noite pra me agarrar com Edward na floresta e assistir ao nascer do sol era meio excitante.

- B. afinal, por onde você esteve? – K. perguntou na sua voz de soprano doce.

- Eu estava com Edward – revelei numa voz baixa.

- Como? Repita pra mim, por favor – Pet falou no banco traseiro.

Ele se apoiou nos bancos dianteiros e enfiou a cabeça por entre os bancos.

- Relaxa, Pet... a gente só foi assistir a aurora – falei na minha melhor voz de inocente.

- B. vocês não estavam praticando nenhum tipo de sexo selvagem, né?

Senti meu rosto esquentar, o que significava que eu estava corando. Apertei o volante tentando me acalmar.

- K! Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que eu não tenho tendência a fazer esse tipo de coisas – dei um sorriso perverso – Eu esperaria isso do Pet.

- Hey! Na floresta é sacanagem, né? – ele falou com uma voz zombeteira.

K. virou o rosto na direção do dele e deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Você não deveria ser tão contra a idéia. Melissa vive na reserva, não é?

Ele deu um sorriso forçado e colocou uma mexa do cabelo loiro dela atrás da orelha, os rostos incrivelmente perto.

- Não vou virar um selvagem só porque a garota é índia. – ele falou numa voz obvia.

Vi pelo canto do olho K erguer uma sobrancelha desafiadoramente.

Ele sorriu e virou o rosto pra mim como se nada tivesse acontecido entre ele e a K nesses segundos. Tentei ignorar a pequena tensão trocada entre eles pelo olhar.

- Então...

Ele falou, mas não completou a frase. Olhei pra ele questionadoramente. Seu rosto estava meio corado e ele tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos. Senti minhas sobrancelhas se unirem de confusão e depois minha boca formar um pequeno e perfeito "o" em compreensão.

- Então o que? – falei, olhando inquisitivamente dele pra K.

Tinha alguma coisa no ar entre esses dois, eu estava sentindo isso. E eu não era de errar, não mesmo!

Antes que ele pudesse responder, uma Alice sorridente e animada bateu no vidro do meu Lexus IS-F preto novinho em folha. Desviei minha atenção de Pet e percebi que K. já havia fugido do carro.

- Hey, Ali!

Desci do carro e dei um abraço animado na pequena.

Eu estava incrivelmente feliz por ter convencido meu pai de que eu precisava de um carro novo e que eu podia muito bem conjurar um, quer dizer, eu tinha poderes porque não usa-lo? Claro que eu tive que encarar toda a preocupação desnecessária dele quando eu expliquei do acidente e porque meu carro tinha sumido, mas valeu a pena. Meu carro novo era lindo, fato.

- Adorei o carro! Parece que o acidente teve algum beneficio, né?

Eu revirei os olhos pra pequena e cumprimentei Jasper que estava ao seu lado um pouco mais atrás, parecendo meio confuso.

- Você ta legal, Jasper? – perguntei enquanto íamos pra dentro do prédio.

K e Pet estavam anormalmente calados hoje. Isso definitivamente estava me deixando com uma pulga atrás da orelha.

- Não é nada, Bella. Apenas uma sobrecarga de emoções – ele disse evasivamente.

- Então, porque o Edward não está aqui? – falei enquanto ajeitava meu casaco.

- Ele se atrasou, tanto que viemos com o carro da Rosalie – ela falou apontando com o queixo pra um M3 vermelho – Ele deve te encontrar na aula.

Dei de ombros e me despedi deles indo em direção a minha primeira aula.

- K vamos no banheiro comigo antes? – perguntei com minha melhor carinha de anjo.

- Claro B – ela disse sorridente, então seu sorriso tremulou e ela falou pro Pet – Guarda nossos lugares na sala, ok?

Eu a arrastei, mas literalmente do que gostaria pro banheiro e me certifiquei de que estava vazio.

O banheiro da escola era grande mais estreito, com algumas cabines. Puxei K. pra frente do espelho e me recostei na pia cruzando os braços. Ergui o queixo numa posição desafiadora.

- A senhorita não tem nada pra me contar?

Ela olhou pra baixa e vi suas mãos se unirem. Ela começou a retorcer as mãos, hábito que eu reconheci de quando ela ficava nervosa.

- Não que eu me lembre.

Seu tom de voz era baixo, me inclinei um pouco pra ouvir.

- Aé? Então é errado da minha parte – indiquei com o dedo a mim mesma, num tom despreocupado – Supor que aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o nosso caro amigo Petter?

Ela me olhou com um olhar indignado, ou assim me pareceu.

- Tá de sacanagem que se ta achando que eu peguei o loiro, né?

Sorri ao ouvir o tom igualmente indignado na sua voz.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção, analisando seu rosto. Parecia frustrado, enraivecido, confuso e meio corado.

- Então qual é o lance entre vocês? – perguntei já mais despreocupadamente.

Me virei pro espelho enquanto verificava meu cabelo que hoje estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo já que não tive muito tempo pra me arrumar pra escola. Edward me deixou em casa meio tarde, acho que ele não sabe que eu sou uma lerda total na hora de me arrumar.

- Não tem lance nenhum B. – ela falou indiferente e se juntou a mim no espelho, enquanto ajeitava seu cabelo excessivamente loiro.

Olhei pelo espelho em seus olhos azuis.

- K. tem uma nuvem de tensão entre vocês. Aposto que era isso que tava incomodando o Jasper.

- Fala sério. O loiro só ta me irritando um pouco, nada demais.

Assenti, me lembrando da brincadeira mal sucedida dele na noite anterior e do pequeno ataque de Kayla.

- Se você diz...

Dei de ombros enquanto me virava pra sair do banheiro, K me seguia então empacou atrás de mim.

- Que foi, meu bem? – perguntei preocupada assim que vi a expressão em seu rosto.

- B. por favor, você pode me dizer que dia é hoje?

Estranhei a pergunta e respondi naturalmente.

- Bom, são 24 de julho eu acho. Mas porque a pergunta K.?

Ela pegou ansiosamente meu braço e sussurrou um 'merda' quase inaudivelmente no mesmo instante.

- A gente ta perdida! Esquecemos totalmente da cerimônia dos 6 anos! É amanhã, certo?

Meus olhos se arregalaram na mesma hora.

- Fudeu!

Ela deu um riso nervoso.

- Com certeza irmãzinha.

* * *

Não esqueçam das minhas **REVIEWS** !!


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capitulo 14**

Ela me arrastou do banheiro até a sala. Dois segundos após nos sentarmos o professor entrou pedindo nossa atenção, o que me impediu de conversar, mas não de pensar.

A Cerimônia dos 6 Anos era uma festividade que acontecia no meu mundo tinha quase uma década. Comemorava o fim da Guerra dos 6 anos, ao qual nós vencemos. Eram comemorado todos os anos no dia 25 de Julho, desde o fim da guerra.

Era uma tarde inteira, e era quase que obrigatório que todos comparecessem. Bom, já que eu era ligada diretamente a família real, eu não tinha muita opção, tava mais pra ir ou ir.

Primeiro teríamos meia hora de uma missa em honra a todos os soldados que morreram, depois a festividade acontecia numa das principais praças do meu mundo. Eu já podia ate imaginar a cara ansiosa da minha mãe enquanto ajudava a rainha, sua irmã, a fazer todos os preparativos.

Fiquei vegetando a aula toda, pensando sobre um bando de coisa inútil. Fechei e abri meu casaco umas 10 vezes só pra ter algo pra fazer enquanto o professor explicava.

Essa manhã eu estava tão atrasa e perdida que me vesti correndo, por pouco não esqueci meu casaco cinza, não que isso fosse me fazer falta, mas acho que os humanos iriam se importar se eu aparecesse só com minha blusa azul levinha de alças grosas e não aparentasse frio.

Mal de dei conta quando o sinal tocou indicando que a aula havia acabado.

- Petter Marcus Knight! – falei de um jeito meio estridente assim que chegamos ao corredor.

- O que?

Seu rosto ficou num misto de surpresa e medo, ele sabia que eu nunca usava o seu nome completo a não ser que o assunto fosse realmente sério.

- Como assim você também esqueceu a Cerimônia dos 6 Anos?

Ele bateu na própria testa rapidamente, após um segundo de incerteza.

- Cacete! É amanhã, né?

- Total! – falei pensativa – A gente tem que ir... E eu acho que vou levar o Edward como acompanhante.

- Fumou, B?

- O que? Será que eles vão surtar tanto assim se eu levar um vampiro como acompanhante?

- O que você acha? – Pet perguntou com um sorriso cheio de ceticismo no rosto.

K. ficou um instante quieta enquanto andávamos lentamente até nossa próxima aula.

- Acho que não tem problema. – ela falou de repente – Ele vai se comportar com certeza... Então não tem risco nenhum. É claro que eles vão ficar chocados com isso, mas nada que possa te trazer tantos problemas.

Olhei pra ela surpresa.

- Você acha? – pensei por um instante e tentei me manter positiva – Quer dizer. Com certeza! Não é como se o Edward fosse matar alguém lá, né?

Olhei questionadoramente pro Pet.

- Bom, acho que pensando desse modo não há problema algum. – sua voz também estava meio insegura.

- Total! Vou falar com ele assim que eu o vir – falei dessa vez um pouco mais confiante.

- Então acho que não tem problema se eu chamar a Melissa, né?

Olhei pra ele como se ele tivesse acabado de criar mais três cabeças.

- Docinho, amor da minha vida.

Falei calmamente, coloquei as mãos em seus ombros virando ele de frente pra mim, mantendo seus olhos nos meus.

- Já pensou que pra isso rolar você vai ter que contar pra ela que somos bruxos?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Bom, ela sabe sobre toda a história das lendas quileutes, ela sabe sobre os lobisomens.

- Como você sabe disso? – K. perguntou embasbacada e incrédula.

- Bom, a gente andou conversando.

Senti meu queixo cair.

- Tipo, quando?

- Tipo, pelo celular! – ele falou como se fosse obvio.

- E quando você pegou o celular dela? – K. falou tão surpresa quanto eu.

- Naquele esbarrão que a gente deu, digamos que nos demos super bem.

- E você tem certeza que ela não vai surtar nem te mandar pra um hospício quando você chegar até ela e falar algo tipo assim "Oi gatinha, olha eu tenho uma festinha no meu mundo. Ah falar nisso, eu sou um bruxo!"

Minhas voz estava carregada de ironia, e eu tive o prazer de imitar a sua voz de um jeito bem demente, só de sacanagem.

- Haha – ele deu uma risada seca.

Ouvi K. dar uma risadinha do meu lado, mas não virei pra ela. Ainda estava encarando os olhos de Pet, tentando por algum juízo naquela cabeça loira dele.

- Ela vai entender, ela já me falou que conhece o lance de lobisomem, ela é muita amiga de um tal de Seth, que por acaso é um lobisomem. Então ela tem pratica com sobrenatural, ok?

- Se você acha que a indiazinha vai agüentar – K. falou num tom de deboche.

- Você vai ver, Kayla – seu tom era desafiador.

Ele se livrou das minhas mãos e saiu andando.

- Meu Deus! Porque será que ele ta com um temperamento tão confuso hoje? – pensei alto.

- Porque ele é viado meu bem. – K. falou ao meu lado.

Revirei os olhos e andamos até a nossa próxima aula, vendo ele caminha na nossa frente de um jeito tenso.

Vi enquanto virávamos o corredor Edward caminhando ao longe.

- A gente se vê depois, ok? – falei rápido e deu um beijo na face de K.

Corri até ele o mais silenciosamente que consegui. Olhei por sobre o ombro e vi K andar até o Pet e lhe dar um tapa na nuca, definitivamente esses dois estavam tendo problemas de relacionamento.

Assim que o alcancei me joguei sobre ele na intenção de grudar em suas costas, mas num movimento que eu mal percebi ele se virou de frente e me pegou no colo

- Oi, baixinha.

Sorri e dei um beijo apaixonado nele.

- Olá – falei assim que nossos lábios se soltaram.

Ele me pos no chão e entrelaçou nossas mãos, começando a andar. Reconheci o caminho como o até a minha sala.

- Como você ta?

- Bem, desculpe ter dormido a maior parte do tempo essa madrugada. – falei meio constrangida.

Na verdade depois do nosso agarramento na floresta, eu adormeci completamente e ele não me acordou pra ver o nascer do sol como o combinado. Acabei acordando na minha cama.

- Você estava com sono, Bells. Eu não me importo, pra mim foi a melhor aurora de todas com você nos meus braços.

Sorri ao ouvir a sinceridade na sua voz. Fiquei na ponta dos pés pra plantar um beijo na sua bochecha dura e fria.

- Mais pro lado, baixinha.

Ri e dei um selinho nele.

- Edward! – falei meio de repente me lembrando da festividade.

- Sim? – ele parecia curioso.

- Assim... Você gostaria... Eu meio que tenho... – Eu não sabia por onde começar e ele pareceu perceber isso.

- Bells, o que você ta tentando me dizer? Comece do inicio amor.

Sorri quando ele me chamou de amor e tentei organizar as idéias na minha cabeça pra falar. Percebi que teria que ser rápido antes que o sinal tocasse. Eu provavelmente chegaria atrasada na minha aula, mas dane-se. Eu tinha um motivo.

- Amanhã teremos uma festividade no meu mundo. Será amanha a tarde, e eu gostaria muito que você fosse como meu acompanhante. – falei enquanto olhava pros meus pés.

Ele ergueu meu queixo com a ponta do dedo indicador e me deu meu sorriso torto,

- Todo esse drama pra isso?

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas pra ele e bufei. Não precisava zoar também, né.

- Ei, relaxa. Eu adoraria ir como seu acompanhante Bells. – como que pra afirmar isso ele pegou minha mão e a beijou.

Sorri com esse gesto dele e enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços.

- Valeu, Ed. Provavelmente a Alice já tem a roupa separada pra você, a gente não irá vir a aula amanhã. Então você pode se encontrar com a gente ao meio-dia na minha casa?

- Claro, Bells. Mas a festividade não é a tarde?

- Sim, mas eu tenho que chegar cedo. Sabe como é, tem todo esse lance de sangue real e essas idiotices. Mas você vai comigo.

- Sim, senhora! – ele bateu continência e eu ri.

- Ah, Ed... – mordi o lábio ansiosa – Meus pais vão estar lá.

- Claro baixinha. Você não acha que eu me incomodo de conhecê-los, né?

Sorri e beijei ele novamente.

Então o sinal tocou nos alertando de que estávamos atrasados.

- A gente se vê no almoço! – gritei pra ele enquanto corria pra minha aula.

O resto da aula correu normalmente, tivemos a aula seguinte com a Alice e o Jasper, então ficamos conversando bastante sobre tudo e qualquer coisa, na verdade eu não conseguia me concentrar porque ficava pensando na cerimônia e em Edward conhecendo minha mãe e as merdas que isso poderia dar.

No almoço eu contei a todos os Cullen, enquanto eu, Pet e K comíamos e ele fingiam, sobre a Cerimônia e explicava porque eu não chamei eles e tal. Alice fico supor empolgada com a possibilidade de me arrumar, o que eu tentei negar com todas as minhas forças, mas obviamente perdi a batalha assim que ela usou o beicinho e o olhar de filhote.

Resolvemos que ela iria pra minha casa em vez de ir pra escola e arrumaria a mim e a K que também não conseguiu fugir. Então o Edward nos encontrava também pronto meio-dia e todos nós iríamos pro meu mundo, menos a Alice que apesar de eu ter convidado se recusou a ir.

Estávamos indo pra La Push pro Pet falar com a Melissa sobre toda essa história de bruxaria e cerimônias.

- Então como você pretende falar? – eu perguntei curiosa, olhando pra ele pelo espelhinho do carro.

- Bom, ela é habituada com toda essa história de lobisomens então eu vou tentar ser o mais normal possível, como se não fosse grande coisa...

- É, vai ver se você tentar ela acredita e não vai ser tão difícil pra você – K falou e eu realmente me surpreendi por ver que ela estava falando com ele novamente com sua voz de soprano doce, e não com aquele tom irritadinho que parecia ser permanente desde a briga de ontem.

- Obrigada pela dica, K – ele falou e afagou o cabelo dela, num gesto carinhoso.

- Ok, vocês são realmente estranhos demais pro meu gosto! –falei sem pensar.

- Porque, B? – K perguntou.

- Bom... primeiro eu achei que vocês iam se matar a qualquer instante e depois vocês já estão assim todos cheios de amor um com o outro? Vocês tem um relacionamento bipolar, isso sim!

Eles riram como se estivessem curtindo uma piada partícula. Revirei os olhos e estacionei em frente a casa dela.

- Vamos esperar no carro... o Jake ta em patrulha com os outros lobos – falei me reclinando confortavelmente no banco.

Ele murmurou um 'ok' e saiu meio nervoso do carro.

Quando ele já estava longe o suficiente eu arqueei uma sobrancelha pra K e fiz minha maior cara de 'para-de-agir-como-uma-vaca'.

- O que? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- O que? Fala agora, K! Qual o lance de você e do Pet... Você definitivamente queria matar ele mais cedo... quando foi exatamente que vocês tiveram esse tempinho pra voltar a amizade de vocês?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e se deitou de lado no banco reclinado me olhando com um olhar resignado.

- Bom, é que a Alice me contou uma coisa que vai acontecer e eu fiquei meio bolada com isso. Ai eu não soube separar bem essa coisa do Pet, apesar de definitivamente ele estar incluído...

Coloquei minha mão na bochecha rosada dela e sorri.

- k, você ta incrivelmente confusa enquanto fala sabia? – perguntei de modo carinhoso – Me explica direito, vai... Eu sou toda ouvidos!

Ela se deitou normal no banco e começou a retorcer as mãos, enquanto olhava pro teto do carro. Eu ri e me deitei direito no banco, mas ainda olhando pra ela.

- Assim, lembra na aula que a gente teve com a Alice ontem?

Murmurei um 'uhum' esperando ela continuar.

- Então... Ela me contou uma visão dela sobre a cerimônia... E eu fiquei muito brava com isso. Bom na verdade ela ainda não sabia que era da cerimônia e eu nem tinha me ligado na verdade. Eu consegui sobreviver com ela por um bom tempo, mas depois quando eu cheguei em casa ontem, eu simplesmente explodi... Por isso que as coisas ficaram tão estranhas.

- Porque você não me contou dessa visão antes?

- Porque eu ainda não tava pronta pra conversar sobre isso, desculpe. Mas eu vou falar dela... basicamente ela viu o Pet numa festa com uma garota que parecia uma índia, obviamente a Melissa. Só que ela sumia de repente e então a Alice via ele totalmente arrasado murmurando coisas sem sentido como 'eu não acredito que ela fez isso' e 'como eu pude ser tão idiota'.

- Quer dizer que a Melissa vai fazer alguma merda?

- Aham.

Eu fiquei encarando ela. Agora fazia sentido... ela ficou puta com isso.

- Eu só fiquei brava de a gente ta dando mó moral pra garota e ela sacanear ele.

- Mas ela não pode sacanear ele se a gente impedir – falei sabiamente.

- E como a gente faz isso?

- Bom, a gente vai ficar perto deles o tempo todo... e vigiando a vadia índia o máximo possível! Ela não vai ter como fazer alguma coisa assim.

- Ok, eu me sinto mais aliviada agora. Eu não sei explicar, mas imaginar o Pet tão mal assim me fez ficar com muita, muita raiva. Eu só queria bater nele pra ver se ele via a burrada que ele ia fazer, mesmo eu não sabendo exatamente o que ia rolar.

- Hey, relaxa. A gente vai cuidar dele, ok?

Ela me abraçou e riu.

- Eu devia ter te falado antes. Você sempre consegue me acalmar, me desculpa por ter te preocupado com todas as minhas mudanças de humor e tal.

- Tudo bem, K. Eu vou cuidar de você, e nós vamos cuidar dele.

Passamos mais um bom temo esperando no carro. Pra algum tempo depois o loiro voltar todo sorridente.

Passamos a viagem inteira no carro conversando sobre ela. Eu ainda não tinha certeza como ela poderia sacanear ele, ela parecia tão legal! Mas definitivamente apostar contra a Alice não estava em uma das minhas metas. Ela não ia poder ir sozinha, então ela ia ter que levar o Seth que é basicamente primo de segundo grau ou algo assim, dela.

- K, me ajuda aqui! – gritei pra ela enquanto mexia no computador procurando um vestido adequado pra festa.

- Fala B. – ela falou já se sentando numa cadeira ao meu lado.

- A gente tem que escolher um vestido K.

- Er... eu já escolhi.

- Como? – perguntei surpresa – E quando a senhorita pretendia me falar isso?

- Bom, eu ia te falar daqui a pouco quando ele finalmente chegasse... eu liguei pra minha empregada e fiz ela separar todas as minhas roupas acessórios e etc. Você comprou comigo o vestido, então eu acho que você vai gostar dele.

- Ok, senhorita espertinha. Então me ajuda aqui, porque eu ainda não escolhi nadinha pra usar!

Passamos o resto da noite na internet procurando alguma coisa. No final, acabamos por decidir por um vestido branco tomara-que-caia com algumas fitas trançando ele e um ramalhete de flores subindo pela barra, ele batia um pouco abaixo do meio das coxas, mas de um jeito comportado, como deveria ser.

- B. ta tarde a gente tem que ir dormir... – K bocejou ao meu lado.

- Tudo bem, a gente já vai dormir.

- B. isso é normal? – ela falou apontando com o queixo pro Pet.

Ele não estava invisível, mas estava deitado ressonando baixinho no colchão ao lado da minha cama, parecendo incrivelmente doce. Sorri com a visão.

- Ele só deve ta cansado, não se preocupa com ele.

K. se levantou da minha cadeira e se ajoelhou do lado dele, ela começou a alisar o cabelo loiro dele.

- Eu sei, ele é tão forte o tempo todo, mas saber que ele vai desmoronar – ele suspirou profundamente – Isso acaba comigo, B. Eu o amo.

Fui até ela e me ajoelhei ao seu lado, passando um braço por seus ombros.

- Eu sei amiga, vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver.

Ela me olhou nos olhos por um longo tempo, eu retribui o olhar e vi em seus olhos o quanto ela estava aflita com isso. Parece que a idéia de ver o nosso Pet triste acabava com ela mais do que eu esperava.

- Vamos dormir, K. Já ta bem tarde – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e me abaixei pra beijar a bochecha do Pet. Me levantei – Amanha Alice vai chegar cedo pra arrumar a gente, esqueceu?

Ela resmungou baixinho e deitou o rosto pro cima do rosto do Pet.

- Eu vou cuidar de você, loirao – ouvi ela falar baixinho no ouvido dele.

Olhei pra eles, eles ficavam bem juntos. Os cabelos loiros combinavam, ambos com os mesmos olhos azuis, se eu não soubesse diria que eles tem algum parentesco. Mas os dois com a personalidade tão diferente.

K. beijou a bochecha do garoto e se levantou, fez ela mesma o feitiço de invisibilidade em cima dele e se deitou na minha cama.

- Vem dormir, B.

Eu me deitei ao seu lado na cama, nos cobrindo e a abracei.

- Sabe, você e o Pet... formariam um lindo casal – falei de maneira delicada.

Senti ela ficar quente ao meu lado.

- Cala a boca, B. – ela murmurou baixinho e se virou, me dando as costas.

Sorri com a reação dela.

- Boa noite, K.

Assim como na noite anterior, acordei vendo um Edward sorridente sentado na minha cadeira de balanço. Sorri ao pensar que a algum tempo atrás eu pensava que era um tarado psicótico que ficava me observando de noite com um sorriso maníaco.

Como eu me enganei, na verdade era um anjo glorioso que pairava sobre mim, velando pelos meus sonhos.

Meu anjo vampiro.

Nem eu nem ele dissemos nada, eu apenas me levantei da cama e como na noite anterior me aninhei em seu colo na cadeira.

Não fizemos nada, ele apenas me embalou ate que eu dormisse novamente. Coisa que foi incrivelmente fácil, com o balanço suave da cadeira e o cheiro inebriante dele.

E eu dormi e sonhei com a imensa festa que acontecia sempre na cerimonia.

* * *

**N/A:** Amoras eu estou com tanta raiva ! Mas MUITA raiva mesmo ! O fanfic surtou! Ele nao me deixa ver minhas reviews! E eu AMO minhas reviews ! T_T Nem no meu email elas tão abrindo ¬¬'

_ODIO!!!_

Mas ainda sim eu agradeço por toda as reviews que eu sei que voces mandaram , eu vi que o numerozinho aumentou ^^

Espero qeu dessa vez ele para de viadisse e me deixe ver o que é meu ! Humpf!

Agora, mudando de assunto, alguém aí saka algua coisa de filosofia? Porque eu to surtando... Pra que que a gente precisa de uma matéria tão desnecessária eu nao sei ! Coisa ridicula! Eu to totalmente perdida nessa coisa de rosseau e hobbes, pra mim eles falam a mesma coisa, mas a professora insiste em dizer que tem diferença!!

Enfim espero que tenham gostado do capitulo... Eu adoro totalmente os proximos capitulos e amei escrever eles... Principalmente o 16 *------*

É no 16 se não me lembro é que tem o Lemon, mas eu deixei ele bem suave... eu acho. E no 17 vamos ter algumas respostas pra um pergunta que esteve em quase todas as reviews , hehe.

Beijos amoras.

* * *

Que lindo ! O fanfic finalmente liberou pra eu ver minhas reviews! Então eu vou responde-las aqui, ok ?

**CahBigaiski****: **Que bom que voce gostou... eu realmente adorei escrever esse capitulos, e de agora em diante vem os meus preferidos... *o* Acho que voce vai adorar eles também ,** rs.**

**Nanda Souza Cullen****: **'HUSAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUHUA Ainda nao , né? Que bom , espero que ame esse cap também ^^

**Dada cullen:** Voce vai entender melhor sobre essa cerimonia no proximo cap, que basicamente é o inicio dela. E bom quanto a sua pergunta eu nao posso responder pq se nao tira a graça da historia, mas vc tera suas respotas lg :D

**SAMsamCullen****:** Sim sim, mas só vai o Ed mesmo. mas nao vai ter outros vampirinhos na cerimonia , pelo menos eles ainda nao vao encontrar outros vampiros :D Sim o lemon! Ele vai sair logo logo... O Pet e a K voce vai ver... voce terá suas respostas nos proximos capitulos :D

**Mary P. Candles Maine****:** Tudo bem, eu senti sua falta, mas já que voce estava viajando está perdoada :D Flar nisso, foi boa a viajem? Sim sou curiosa , kk³ Que bom que voce gosto desses ultimos caps. Espero qeu tenha gostado desse aqui também.

**Mimy Cullen****:** Que bom que voce gostou... eu quero qeu as coisas fiquem assim por enquanto, mas logo logo, elas vao esquentar ^^ 'HUSAHUSHAUSHAUSHA É o que todos querem saber, mas naos e preocupe, voce saberá logo ;-)

* * *

Por fim:

Nao se esqueçam de deixar minha **REVIEW **!!!


	16. Capítulo XV

**Roupa de festa da **_**Bella**_**:**

H t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / s h i n e / s e t ? i d = 1 0 7 1 4 2 8 2

**Roupa de festa da **_**K**_**:**

H t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g i / s e t ? i d = 1 0 5 4 0 6 6 3

* * *

-

**Capitulo 15**

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

- Que foi? Que foi? – entrei correndo no quarto segurando com a toalha que a essa hora já tava toda torta no meu corpo nu.

- A Alice é um ser do mal! – K estava de pé do lado da minha penteadeira com as mãozinhas na cintura despida, só de lingerie.

Respirei fundo e ajeitei a toalha.

- Ali o que você fez?

Alice estava sentada na beira da cama com uma cara inocente ate demais.

- Nada! Eu só tava tentando fazer um penteado nela, mas ela começou a gritar do nada.

- Do nada? Você quase arrancou meu cabelo! – K estava ligeiramente vermelha – Mostra a escova, Alice!

Ela abaixou o olhar e levantou a escova de cabelo verde. Tinha um tufo loiro de cabelo nele.

Mordi o lábio pra não rir da cena.

- Se vocês puderem se entender logo, eu agradeceria! O Ed chega daqui a pouco e a gente já ta meio atrasada.

Alice e K continuaram 'tentando' se entender, enquanto a loira se sentava na penteadeira e tomava a escova das mãos da Alice e penteava seus próprios cabelos.

Alice na falta do que fazer veio pro meu lado.

Olhei de canto pra ela. E agora? Deixo ou não deixo ela me ajudar? Tentei pensar rápido, mas já era tarde.

- Bells! Vem, vamos fazer logo sua maquiagem! – ela já foi me puxando.

- Espera eu por pelo menos uma calcinha!

Ela riu e foi pegar o que achava necessário.

Coloquei um conjuntinho de lingerie azul de renda que cobria só os lugares necessários e fui me submeter a tortura.

Cerca de 2 horas depois eu e K estávamos perfeitamente maquiadas, penteadas e vestidas.

- Bella pensei que você tivesse problemas de equilíbrio, quer dizer você nunca usa salto na escola. – Alice falou olhando pras minhas sandálias brancas incrustadas de brilhantes de salto.

- Eu odeio saltos, me deixam mais desastradas que o normal – Dei de ombros – Mas eu fui criada pra isso... você sabe, ser toda elegante e toda essa idiotice.

- Por incrível que pareça, ela já ta tão acostumada que na hora quase não cai.

- Quase? – Alice riu.

- Bom, ela sempre acaba tropeçando nos próprios pés uma hora ou outra. – K falo rindo também.

- Poxa, não precisa esculachar ok? – fiz cara de indignação.

K passou o braço por meus ombros nus e beijou minha bochecha. Enquanto Alice afagou delicadamente meus cabelos, que estavam presos num coque calculadamente mal feito.

- Agora eu me sinto um cachorrinho – Falei sorrindo e imaginando elas falando com aquelas vozes finas de mãe coruja 'boa garota! Quem é o nenezinha da mamãe?'.

Não consegui evitar e ri com esse pensamento.

Elas riram também.

- Ficamos felizes em saber que te divertimos – Alice falou.

- Eu fico feliz em saber que vocês se dão bem – Edward falou da janela.

- Bom, meu trabalho aqui já terminou! – Alice marchou até a porta, depois de abraçar a mim e a Kayla.

- Brigada pela ajuda, Ali! – Falei, mas ela já tinha ido embora.

Então me levantei e fui abraçar meu vampiro gostoso.

- Hey vamp! – K acenou pro Edward, que riu com o apelido.

- Hey cabeça flutuante!

- Espero não ter um apelido desses, ok?

Eles riram. Edward me deu um selinho e enrugou a testa na direção da K.

- É sério que você vai com uma cruz pendurada no pescoço?

Ela fez cara de ofendida.

- É serio que você vai entrar numa igreja?

- Aiii! Ponto pra K! – anunciei rindo.

- Nossa, essa doeu! – Ed fez cara de machucado e se virou de volta pra janela – Depois dessa vou até embora.

- Desculpa! – K gritou – Não se vá!

Eu puxei o braço dele e o abracei.

- Você prometeu ir comigo!

Ele fez cara de convencido.

- Com tanta mulher me chamando desse jeito...

- Convencido. – Dei um tapinha de brincadeira no seu braço.

- Vamos embora – puxei-o até o centro do quarto e K se juntou a nós.

Peguei minha bolsa.

- Prontos? Edward é melhor fechar os olhos se não você pode ficar enjoado. – parei um pouco pra pensar e depois me contradisse – Esquece! Acho que vampiros não ficam enjoados.

- Na verdade, nós ficamos enjoados psicologicamente, nosso corpo não sente nada – Ele falou sabiamente.

- Valeu professor! – K zombou.

- Você ta atentada hoje, hein loirinha!

- É o meu charme – ela sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Ou a falta que o Pet faz – completei e ela me deu um pedala na nuca.

Desde que eu comentei como ela e o Pet fazem um casal fofo na noite anterior ela ficava assim toda vez que eu falava dele. Achando que eu estava dando indiretas ou algo do tipo. Juro que na hora falei só porque achei fofo ela cuidando dele, mas agora quando ela reagia assim eu já imaginava mesmo eles como casal. E pra mim parecia que podia dar certo.

Ouvi um choro de cachorro e me agachei no chão. Bob estava me olhando debaixo da cama com as orelhinhas abaixadas.

- Desculpa amor, mas você não pode ir! – tentei amenizar a dorzinha dele.

- Relaxa B. ele sabe – K me acalmou.

- Espero que ele fique bem.

Edward passou um braço pela minha cintura e me levantou.

- Sem querer ser chato nem nada, mas são 12:30.

- Viu! Eu falei pra K parar de enrolar! – falei apontando pra loira.

Ela colocou as mãos no peito falsamente ofendida.

- Eu não enrolei! Foi tudo culpa do vamp que se atrasou!

- Eu? – Edward parecia perdido na brincadeira e confuso.

K e eu rimos um pouco da cara dele antes de finalmente fazermos resolvermos ir embora.

Fiz o feitiço e senti todo meu corpo amolecer, o chão desaparecer o braço gelado de Edward coberto apenas por uma camisa social preta se apertar mais ao redor da minha cintura. Esperei pacientemente de olhos fechados sentir novamente o chão sólido sob meus pés.

Então abri os olhos e vi um lugar incrivelmente conhecido.

Meus olhos passaram pelo verde predominante do lugar. Era o maior parque do meu mundo, era lindo. Coberto de cores da natureza. Sempre fazia eu me sentir livre e espontânea aqui. Olhei as arvores coloridas, com seus tons de verde e amarelo, e as varias flores que cobriam o lugar.

- É lindo – Edward murmurou ao meu lado.

Olhei pra ele e seus olhos dourados pareciam brilhar.

Mordi o lábio de ansiedade. A visão dele nesse lugar era perfeita. Ele parecia se encaixar perfeitamente.

Se eu tirasse uma foto seria do tipo daqueles wallpapers. Perfeito.

- Então vamos indo pro castelo? – K me lembrou. Só percebi que eu estava babando pelo Ed no momento.

Sacudi levemente minha cabeça como que pra me acordar e sorri puxando a mão do Ed.

- Então... onde é sua casa amor?

Sorri com o apelido. Já disse como adorava quando ele agia assim todo carinhoso comigo?

- Bom, me diga o que acha dela!

O peguei pelos ombros e virei pra esquerda fazendo-o ficar de frente pra figura imponente do castelo que pra mim mais parecia um palácio de contos de fadas.

- Impressionante... – ele murmurou devagar enquanto olhava pra castelo – Com certeza não estamos mais no meu mundo.

Sorri e abracei a cintura dele.

- Não, vou está dentro da minha vida.

Falei e ele pareceu perceber que eu na falava só sobre meu mundo e sim sobre tudo. Eu queria reivindicar Edward pra mim, como meu, só meu.

- E espero ficar por um bom tempo, se você não se importar – ele acariciou delicadamente meu cabelo e beijou minha testa fazendo meu sorriso se alargar.

- Não há nada que eu queira mais nesse momento.

- Não há nada que eu queira mais nesse momento do que vomitar! – K nos despertou parecendo realmente enojada.

Eu e Edward rimos e ela revirou os olhos.

- Vou indo na frente já que vocês resolveram ficar de melação! Vou ajudar tia Renée e a tia Mirna.

Quando ela terminou de falar já foi invocando sua vassoura e sorriu para nós dois.

- Tentem não chegar muito tarde.

Então subiu de lado, mantendo as duas pernas juntas por causa do vestido curto e deu impulso no chão, voando em direção ao castelo.

- Você não pretende que eu suba numa dessas coisas não, né? – Edward parecia preocupado com a possibilidade de eu faze-lo andar na minha vassoura. O que me fez rir.

- Tá com medinho é Ed? – Usei um tom de voz bem desafiador só pra sacanear.

- Nem um pouco, apenas acho desnecessário.

- Sei... – falei rindo e o puxando pro castelo.

Era próximo, mas sabia o quanto a K _amava_ andar. Ela quase morreu quando tivemos que ir a escola a pé.

Enquanto andávamos na rua víamos várias pessoas de todos os estilos andando pela rua. A maioria parava pra me cumprimentar sorrindo e desejando felizidades ao 'casal'.

Nem entendi, eu nunca tinha dito nada por aqui sobre isso e de repente se eu ando de mãos dadas com o cara já somos um casal?

Bom, nós éramos, mas esse senso de parece-então-é do povo era meio irritante.

Quando finalmente chegamos, anunciei quem era pelo interfone e os portões se abriram.

- Isabella Marie Swan! – Ouvi uma voz gritar assim que pus meus pés pra dentro.

Me virei rápido e vi a rainha Mirna com um expressão seria e minha mãe do lado reprimindo um sorriso.

- Pensei que a senhorita devia ter chegado cedo pra me ajudar a terminar os últimos detalhes?

Eu dei um sorriso de desculpas e corri o melhor que pude nos meus saltos até ela me jogando delicadamente em seus braços.

- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! – eu murmurva enquanto beijava seu rosto incrivelmente bem conservado pela idade.

Quer dizer não é todo dia que vemos alguém com 89 anos com rosto e corpo de uma mulher que mal chegou aos 40.

No meu mundo envelhecíamos devagar, mas somente após os 18. Eu amava a idéia de ficar velha com um corpo de novinha.

Ela riu alto e me abraçou. As pulseiras fazendo um barulinho irritante quando ela movia os braços.

- Senti sua falta anã.

Mordi a parte interna da bochecha pra reprimir uma resposta, afinal ela ainda era minha tia mais velha e madrinha E a rainha.

- Igualmente adorada tia – falei seca e ela riu da minha reação.

- Então você ficou mal educada quando Bella? – minha mãe falou olhando clinicamente pra Edward que continuava parado na entrada olhando para nós com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios perfeitos – Não nos apresenta as visitas?

- Desculpe mamãe. – falei corando e fui até Edward, entrelacei nossos dedos e o trouxe até as duas irmãs que tentavam parecer severas – Esse é Edward Cullen, um amigo que eu aprecio muito.

Em outras palavras, o vampiro mais gostoso e sexy que conheço e por acaso o homem da minha existência! Não que ele saiba da intensidade dos meus sentimentos.

- É um prazer conhecê-las madames. – ele falou e pegou a mão de cada uma, onde depositou um beijo.

Sorri por ele. Tinha que ser gosto e ainda por cima charmoso? Impossível não amar.

A rainha deu um passo a frente e o olhou de cima a baixo. Segurou o queixo forte dele com uma mão e girou o rosto dele pra direita e então pra esquerda enquanto o analisava sabiamente. Depois se aproximou dele e cheirou o ar.

Então o soltou torcendo levemente o nariz.

- É um vampiro! – ela disse alto, parecia confusa e ultrajada.

- Sim minha tia – falei no tom de voz mais doce que pude – Mas ele não é um perigo. Posso lhe garantir com minha vida.

Ela revirou os olhos e deu um tapinha na minha cabeça.

- Só porque está com medo não precisa fazer toda essa cordialidade anã! Agora, me explique porque trouxe um vampiro pro meu reino! O que acontece quando ele sentir fome?

- Eu não caço humanos madame – Edward falou de forma contida mantendo o olhar preso no da rainha.

Seus olhos pareciam uma pedra reluzente dourada.

Vi a rainha sustentar o olhar e sabia que ela estava o analisando. Ela costumava dizer que por mais que mentíssemos nossos olhos sempre nos traiam.

- Percebi isso pelos seus olhos querido. Isso provavelmente sugere que você tenha um bom caráter, que não represente um perigo. A forma como segura a mão de Bella mostra que pode ser amigável com humanos. – ela deu um sorriso de aprovação que fez me suspirar de alivio – Você tem minha permissão pra ficar no meu reino e no meu castelo.

Sorri.

- Valeu tia.

Dei um abraço nela e na minha mãe.

Apesar dela não ter dito nada pra ajudar, só o fato dela ainda não ter zoado já me deixava incrivelmente agradecida.

Mas como nada bom dura pra sempre.

- Agora... eu tenho uma pergunta muito séria pra lhe fazer rapazinho Cullen!

Ela estava com a voz severa, mas eu conseguia ver um sorriso querendo brotar em seu rosto.

- Sim, madame.

Apertei a mão de Edward em apoio pro que viria a seguir.

Conhecendo minha mãe, uma hora ia sair merda.

- Quais são suas intenções com a minha filha?

Edward sorriu e passou o braço pelos meus ombros.

Corei instantaneamente quando vi minha tia erguer uma sobrancelha sugestivamente na minha direção.

- As melhores possíveis madame. Bella tem um valor inestimável pra mim.

Me senti no pico da felicidade naquele momento.

- Entendo. – ela disse e sorriu estendendo a mão pra ele segurar, o que ele prontamente fez.

Sorri ao ver que ela estremeceu levemente com o toque frio.

Eu nem mais me importava com ele.

- Eu sou Reneé Swan, mãe da Bella.

- É um prazer senhora Swan.

Ele tentou soltar a mão e ela segurou.

- Agora, só pra você saber, mantenha essa mão fria cheia de dedos longe do corpinho quente dela, ok?

Engasguei com minha própria saliva quando ela disse isso.

Ouvi minha tia rir alto e sacudir a cabeça.

- Com toda certeza senhora.

Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Eu aprovo ele! – ela disse feliz.

- Você não precisava aprova bobinha! – eu disse e ri da cara que ela fez.

- Eu sou a rainha Mirna, desculpe não ter me apresentado antes – minha tia estendeu a mão e ele a apertou.

- É um prazer, Alteza.

Minha tia sorriu o sorriso política dela, o que me fez rir.

- Ok, agora se pararam de me constranger vou pro meu quarto.

Anunciei já puxando Edward pela mão. Mas minha mãe sempre que tinha que mostrar quem ela era.

- Se comportem Bella! Se eu ouvir algum barulho eu mesma irei ir lá encerrar o ato.

Me limitei a não responder e puxar Edward com mais força enquanto corria pro meu quarto.

- Goste da sua mãe – ele disse enquanto atravessávamos um enorme corredor.

- Aposto que sim.

Ele riu e me puxou pela cintura por trás, colando meu corpo no seu. Sussurrou sensualmente no meu ouvido.

- Se eu quisesse, ela não conseguiria parar o suposto _ato_.

Tremi na base legal colega! Tombei minha cabeça pra trás encostando-a no ombro de Edward e mordi meu lábio pra não gemer.

Suas mãos passearam pela minha cintura e barriga livremente enquanto seus lábios exploravam meu pescoço livre graças ao coque.

- Pro meu quarto. Agora. – ordenei o puxando pelo corredor até uma das ultimas portas a esquerda.

Definitivamente teríamos uma tarde _muito_ produtiva.

* * *

**N/A:** Amorinhas do meu pomar! Adivinhem? Adivinhem! Adivinhem! Proximo cap é o lemon!!! Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem dele... só pra adiantar, eles não vão ir mesmo até o fim, não ainda... É só pra dar um gostinho mesmo. hahaha

Respondendo as _reviews_:

**danii-withlock:** Vai infartar nada! 'HUSHAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSAU Você já vai saber não se preocupe... a festinha é no próximo cap :D Só que antes a Bells e o Ed vao ter a festinha particular deles (6), beijos! Espero que continue gostando :D

**germanaaa**: Na verdade ela não tem culpa... Só vai acontecer ! Mas você vai descobrir no cap 17 :D A mãe da Bells será sempre a mãe da Bells. Você vai ver... espero que você goste desse cap! Beijos.

**CahBigaiski**** :** Que bom que você gostou... eu realmente espero que você goste desse Tb, ok ? beijos;

**Gika Salla**** :** Que bom que você amou! De verdade !! Você vai ver a cerimônia... vai rolar tanta coisa nela que vocês vão se surpreender, aposto! Mas de inicio o lemon vai ser meio suave... depois a gente apimenta (6) 'HUSHAUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSAUSHAUS Nada de adivinhações ok? Kkk³ Se não estraga a surpresa.. você vai se surpreender :D espero que tenha gostado desse cap, ok ? bjs.

**SAMsamCullen****:** Sim sim ! Lemons (6) Mas eu já escrevi! Você vai ver o que vai rolar ! Você vai ver!! Hahaha. Nossa me senti super ameaçada agora , medo de você ó.ò Espero que goste desse cap, ok ? **bjs.**

**'Elleen C.****:** Que bom que você amou, fico muito feliz, de verdade !! Assim o lemon é no próximo cap, mas ele ta bem levinho eu acho... Já vi mais pesados com certeza :D

**Nanda Souza Cullen**** :** Total, eu queria matar o fanfic , ou então jogar meu PC longe... Olha q eu quase fiz isso , rs. Bom a festa vai ter MUITAS surpresas, mas não posso falar pra vocês! Mas acho que vocês ate que vão gsotar , rs. Beijos !

**Mimy Cullen**** :** 'HUSHAUSHUAHSAUSHAU Ciumes hein? Não sei nãos ei... bom o cap 17 é no POV da K então você vai entender melhor a cabecinha dela... Mas por enquanto eu não posso falar nadinha de nada ! Si sim , mas elas vão dar um jeitinho todo especial de impedir essa visaozinha , você vai ver! KKK³

**Dada cullen:** 'HSUAHSUAHUSAHUSHAUSHUA Não sei não sei ! Você vai descobrir qual é a visão logo logo , rs . A gente vai descobrir isso ainda. Cap 17 contera todas as respostas que vocês querem !! espero q tenha gostado do cap, beijos.

* * *

-

**Palácio**!

h t t p : / / v i n c e n t v a n d e r v e k e n . c o m / w p - c o n t e n t / p h o t o s / m a d r i d 1 / 6 - p a l a c i o - d e - c o m m u n i c a c i o n e s . J P G


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capitulo 16**

Entrei no quarto amplo e já fui logo o jogando contra a parede mais próxima.

- Huum... – ele murmurou em aprovação.

Espalmei minhas mãos no seu peito e fui explorar seu abdomem e peitoral enquanto beijava com força sua boca.

Ele seguro firma na minha cintura e inverteu nossas posições.

- Então eu sou apenas seu amigo? – ele sussurrou enquanto espalhava mordidas e beijos pelo meu pescoço.

Eu gemi qualquer coisa e segurei com força seus cabelos. Inclinei meu rosto pra dar melhor acesso a ele.

- Me responda, Bella – seu tom de voz era exigente.

Isso de uma forma insana me fez sentir ainda mais quente.

- Eu não sei.

Falei enquanto instintivamente eu já procurava os botões da camisa social dele pra abrir.

Minha mão sentia falta daquela barriga perfeitamente delineada.

- Isso é uma pena – ele disse se afastando de mim e se sentando na imensa cama que tinha no meio do quarto.

- Edward... Não me provoque – avisei indo em direção a ele.

- Mas não podemos fazer algo desse tipo, Bells. Somos apenas amigos – ele falou num tom _muito_ inocente.

Eu resmunguei e o empurrei na cama, me sentando sobre ele antes que ele pudesse repetir essa frase idiota.

É claro que não éramos apenas amigos. Eu não sabia exatamente o que éramos, mas éramos mais. Almas gêmeas, talvez.

- Então do que você quer que eu te chame, Edward?

Me inclinei sobre beijando toda a linha do seu maxilar até chegar ao ponto embaixo de sua orelha, onde eu dei uma mordida.

Ele segurou com força minhas coxas despidas graças as vestido.

- Algo como namorado com certeza soaria melhor. – sua voz estava fraca, porem eu ouvi perfeitamente.

Me sentei ereta sobre ele num movimento rápido e olhei pra ele como se não tivesse entendido o que ele acabou de dizer.

- Namorada? – tombei minha cabeça de lado num misto de surpresa e excitação.

Ele se sentou também me acomodando melhor em seu colo.

- Porque você... não quer ser? – ele hesitou me olhando com cautela.

Pela primeira vez na vida eu vi um Edward diferente. Em seus olhos eu vi insegurança, algo totalmente oposto ao meu Edward divertido e confiante. Bom, eu tenho uma novidade. Esse Edward inseguro era burro! Em que universo eu, Isabella Marie Swan, iria recusar namorar com ele? Era meu sonho! Na verdade só metade dele, porque eu não me importaria em casar e ter lindos filhos de cabelo cor de bronze com ele.

Eu segurei seu rosto com precisão e aproximei o meu, tocando nossos narizes, mas mantendo uma distancia segura de sua boca.

- Você realmente acredita nessa idéia idiota de que eu não gostaria de namorar com você?

Ele sorriu radiante e me beijou com força, intensidade. Um beijo apaixonado que logo foi se tornando mais e mais urgente.

Suas mãos começaram a explorar minhas costas e pressionar meu corpo no seu.

O que não era difícil já que eu estava sentada em cima dele.

Novamente minhas mãos procuraram os botões da blusa dele, e comecei a abrir o mais rápido que conseguia.

- Bells – ele falou com um mantra antes de se arrastar até o meio da cama comigo em cima dele.

O movimento fez com que eu me agarrasse mais ainda em seu pescoço e mordesse seu ombro pra abafar um gemido. Não tinha como não notar a evidente ereção embaixo de mim.

Podia ser virgem, mas não idiota.

- Desculpe por isso, Bella – ele disse, parecendo constrangido e eu quase o imaginei corando.

Escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço.

- Eu não me importo, gosto de saber que você está assim... por minha causa – disse num ápice de coragem que nem sei de onde veio.

Ele sorriu e começou a mordiscar meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos exploravam agora minhas coxas.

- Que bom, porque eu só fico assim por você. Pra você. – ele disse com a voz baixa e rouca no meu ouvido antes de tomar o lóbulo entre seus dentes.

Me movi em seu colo, rebolando timidamente sobre ele.

Uma de suas mãos seguro minha cintura com força enquanto a outra avanço pela minha coxa por dentro do vestido.

- Se você quer manter minha sanidade mental, não faça isso.

Sua voz estava baixa, mas rouca que o normal. Encoberta de desejo.

- Isso?

Perguntei de forma obvia rebolando novamente em seu colo.

Ele murmurou meu nome antes de me beijar de forma apaixonada. Quase violenta.

Ele segurou meus cabelos trazendo meu rosto mais pra perto. Retribui o beijo na hora grudando nossos corpos. Ansiosamente desabotoei sua blusa enquanto o empurrava na cama até que ele estivesse deitado e eu deitada sobre ele. Nossas línguas brincavam e se provocavam de um jeito que eu só imaginava ser possível de acompanhar com ele. Eu só conseguia me imaginar fazendo _isso_ com ele.

Ele reverteu nossas posições. Uma de suas mãos logo alcançando minha coxa e a erguendo para que ele se acomodasse melhor entre minhas pernas.

Enlacei seu corpo com minhas pernas, na tentativa de faze-lo chegar mais perto.

Eu já tinha tido amassos com alguns outros namorados, mas nunca me senti dessa forma. Parecia que por mais que ele estivesse perto nunca era o suficiente. Por mais que suas mãos passeassem por meu corpo eu nunca ficava satisfeita. Por mais que ele me beijasse e me apertasse com força, eu queria mais e mais.

Eu me sentia uma tarada pronta pra atacar. Mas eu podia, porque ele era meu. Meu namorado.

Só de pensar nisso me senti animar ainda mais e pressionei meu peito no dele. Apesar do tecido que me cobria senti seu peito frio contra o meu e senti meus mamilos endurecerem.

Ele pareceu sentir isso também, porque no momento seguinte uma de suas mãos procurava insistentemente pelo zíper do vestido.

- Edward, com cuidado – falei arfando, da forma mais coerente que eu conseguia quando estava tão próxima dele – Se rasgar... Alice... mata.

Ele me beijou calmamente, como que pra me assegurar que seria cuidadoso. Não só com o vestido, mas com a coisa toda em si.

Ouvi o barulho do zíper descendo e o vestido ficando mais leve e solto pelo meu corpo. De alguma forma estranha esse barulinho me fez lembrar o que eu estava prestes a fazer e me sentir ficar um pouco mais nervosa do que gostaria.

Ele se levantou de sobre mim e tirou o vestido devagar, quase reverentemente.

E no segundo que eu olhei seus olhos vi que a reverencia era pra mim e não pro vestido.

Seus olhos geralmente dourados estavam negro de pura luxuria. Imaginei que mesmo bruxa os meus deveria estar da mesma forma.

Ele tirou a blusa que estava aberta em seu corpo e a colocou junto com o meu vestido no canto na enorme cama vindo pra cima de mim novamente logo em seguida.

Eu me sentia muito quente e obviamente corada conforme ele olhava pro meu corpo agora coberto apenas por uma calcinha e um bustiê pretos com pequenos detalhes em renda azul marinho. Ele parecia um chocólatra olhando pra um daqueles grande pedaços de torta. Faminto.

- Bells, eu... Não tenho palavras... – ele disse devagar antes de me beijar de maneira calma. Sua mão acariciava meu rosto devagar e delicadamente como se eu fosse frágil demais. Eu me senti sendo reverenciada com aquele toque.

Retribui o beijo calmamente acariciando seu rosto de pedra, memorizando cada detalhe que eu ainda não conhecesse, como se isso fosse possível.

Se isso fosse mesmo acontecer, eu estava feliz por ser com ele. Eu não me imaginava transando com qualquer outro que não fosse ele.

- Você é linda. – ele disse assim que nossos lábios se desgrudaram, colando nossas testas em seguida.

Escondi meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço com o elogio e ele riu baixinho.

Ele pegou meu rosto novamente e o levantou me fazendo olhar pra ele.

- Você é especial pra mim, Bells. – sua mão começou a acariciar a curva do meu pescoço descendo calmamente pelos ombros, ele alisou meu colo ainda mantendo uma distancia segura do bustiê e subiu pela minha garganta até meu rosto novamente. Seus dedos delinearam meus lábios me fazendo sorrir.

Peguei sua mão e beijei cada um de seus dedos.

Num ato de coragem que veio não sei de onde, como sempre eu culpo os hormônios.

Coloquei minha língua na ponta de seu dedo do meio e chupei ele, lambendo toda a extensão.

Senti Edward estremecer e soltar um rosnado baixo.

- Muito especial – ele murmurou baixo antes de me beijar novamente. Dessa vez mais urgente que antes.

Vi a pequena batalha interna que ele pareceu ter pra parar de me beijar. Agora a pergunta extra especial: Porque diabos ele ia parar de me beijar?

Ele me olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

- Eu sei que pode não ser o momento mais exato pra dizer isso, mas eu quero.

Me obriguei a sentar na cama de pernas cruzadas estilo índio e olhar pra ele. Ele fez o mesmo que eu se sentando na minha frente.

Ele quer conversar, vamos conversar.

- Ok, fale.

Na minha mente tinha um letreiro bem grande com uma seta apontando pra ele escrito em cima: Empata-foda!

- Bells, você é diferente de qualquer garota que eu já tenha conhecida. E olha que eu tenho quase cem anos – ele esboçou um sorriso torto lindo pra mim e eu não pude deixar de retribuir – Eu realmente gosto de você, Bella. E fico muito feliz em saber que você goste de mim também, mas eu quero te dizer uma coisa já tem algum tempo e acho que se vamos fazer isso. Se eu vou ser o seu primeiro eu quero que você saiba antes.

Ta legal, essa conversa estava num tom muito mais serio do que eu gostaria. Respirei fundo e resolvi ser aberta a seja lá o que ele for me dizer. Puxei a ponta do edredom que cobria a cama e coloquei sobre a parte inferior do meu corpo. Peguei sua mão e entrelacei nosso dedos. Não falei nada apenas lhe dei um olhar encorajador pra que ele dissesse logo o que tinha a dizer e dependendo do que fosse nós voltássemos a rolar na cama.

Ele olhou pra nossas mãos e sorriu, então se aproximou devagar de mim e me beijou de forma doce e calma. Eu retribui o beijo lentamente, tentando de alguma forma louca faze-lo sentir o quanto eu gostava dele com aquele simples ato.

- Eu te amo, Isabella Swan – ele murmurou nos meus lábios, me fazendo sentir cada palavra que era dita – Eu te amo mais do que eu achava ser possível amar alguém.

Eu congelei no lugar sob seus lábios.

Ele se afastou um pouco esperando pela minha reação.

Ele me amava. Ele me amava!

Eu sabia o quanto eu já o amava, mas não estava esperando que ele sentisse o mesmo.

Quer dizer, primeiro ele me pede em namoro e agora isso? O dia tava sendo perfeito!

Deus! Como eu o amava e eu sabia que ele se sentia atraído por mim, que ele gostava da minha campainha. Mas nunca imaginei que ele um dia pudesse corresponder a esse meu sentimento que eu achava tão prematuro. Quer dizer nos conhecíamos a quanto tempo? Menos de uma semana!

Mas mesmo que minha cabeça dissesse que isso era impossível meu coração mandava ela ir a merda e calar a boca.

Eu o amava e queria gritar isso pra ele.

Percebi que ainda estava muito parada, perdida em meus pensamentos e ele ainda esperava minha reação.

Vi o brilho em seus olhos se apagar um pouco e um traço de decepção e tristeza cruzar seu rosto.

- Desculpa se a assustei, sei que ainda é muito cedo, mas... Eu realmente precisava diz...

Eu não deixei ele terminar aquilo.

Eu literalmente pulei em cima dele o fazendo cair na cama comigo por cima.

O beijei com força, tentando mostrar pra ele com aquele ato que eu também o amava. Mas do que era saudável pra uma pessoa.

Terminei o beijo com um sorriso imenso estampado na cara e Edward não estava diferente.

- Eu te amo! Eu te amo! Eu te amo! – eu falava repetidamente enquanto plantava um monte de selinhos nele.

Ele riu e me abraçou com força.

- Obrigada por me amar.

Sorri com aquele comentário; era eu que deveria estar dizendo aquilo.

- Faço das suas minhas palavras! – disse animada e o beijei novamente.

Deixei minhas mãos passearem pelo corpo dele embaixo de mim e sorri ao senti-lo estremecer quando suguei sua língua.

Uma de suas mãos subiu pela minha coxa, passando pelo meu quadril, parando pra rodear e apertar minha cintura e subindo mais além, acomodando perfeitamente meu seio.

Nosso beijo abafou meu gemido quando ele começou a apalpar meu seio e brincar com o mamilo através do delicado bustiê.

- Edward...

Ele sorriu e nos virou, ficando por cima.

Seus lábios abandonaram os meus e desceram devagar, beijando, lambendo, sugando e mordendo por onde passavam.

Ele passou pela linha do meu maxilar, meu pescoço onde sentir ele sugar com mais força no ponto embaixo da minha orelha.

Por favor, Senhor, que ele no tenha deixado um chupão ali!

Apesar de que a idéia de Edward me marcar não me fosse assim tão ofensiva.

Seus lábios continuaram descendo, ele lambeu o vão entre meus seios que aparecia pelo bustiê e começou a beijar meus seios através do sutiã.

Arqueei as costas contra ele e segurei com força seus cabelos o puxando pra mais perto.

Pude sentir ele sorrir contra meus seios. Seus lábios abandonam aquela área sobre resmungos meus de desapontamento quando ele fez isso.

Ele distribui pequenas mordidinhas por toda minha barriga, deu um beijo molhado em meu umbigo o que me fez gemer mais alto do que eu pretendia.

Apertei com força seus ombros quando ele subiu de novo e desfez o feixo frontal do meu bustiê com os dentes.

Quando aquela peça desapareceu e quando seus dentes, lábios e língua realmente tocaram meus mamilos eu desfaleci completamente em seus braços me perdendo nas sensações que ele estava me proporcionando.

Uma de suas mãos que estavam apertando minha cintura desceu e acariciou a parte interna da minha coxa, subindo cada vez mais.

- Bella – ele murmurou inconscientemente enquanto sua língua rodeava meu mamilo intumescido e sua outra mão acariciava e apertava meu outro seio.

A mão que estava na minha coxa começou a apertá-la delicadamente enquanto chegava cada vez mais próximo ao ponto mais intimo do meu corpo.

Mordi o lábio inferior com força em antecipação.

Seu dedo passou levemente pela minha intimidade úmida sobre a calcinha me fazendo arquear as costas violentamente e gemer seu nome quase incoerentemente.

Ele sorriu abertamente parecendo aprovar a reação do meu corpo.

Então eu fechei os olhos e apenas aproveitei enquanto suas mãos tiravam avidamente minha calcinha.

Seu dedo gelado passou devagar separando meus lábios. Ele fez movimentos lentos de sobe e desce ali até achar meu clitóris e acariciar intimamente ele com movimentos circulares já mais fortes.

Eu a essa hora estava me retorcendo sob seu toque gelado. Agarrei os lençóis da cama enquanto meu corpo estremecia e se retorcia. Edward deixo apenas eu dedão massageando meu clitóris enquanto outro dedo acariciava gentilmente a minha entrada.

Sentia meu baixo ventre se apertando gradativamente.

- Ed... Por favor – Eu queria implorar pra ele fazer tudo menos parar. Aquilo era mais do que eu achava que podia agüentar. Era mais do que eu esperava.

- Por favor o que Bells? – Senti seu hálito contra minha barriga enquanto seus dedos me acariciavam.

Gemi alto e mordi meu lábio pra evitar um gritinho que ameaçou sair quando ele começou a dar beijos molhadas no meu ventre.

- Só... não pare – Falei da forma mais coerente possível embora estivesse totalmente ofegante.

Em minha cabeça fogos de artifícios explodiam silenciosamente e eu me perguntava porque eu tinha negado tanto o sexo.

Eu sabia a resposta. Porque não era com ele... Não parecia certo perder minha virgindade com qualquer outro que não fosse o dono do meu coração.

E o dono do próprio era o Edward Cullen. O vampiro mais gostoso e sexy da face da terra. O _meu_ dono e _meu_ vampiro.

Na minha mente eu ouvia meu nome ser dito várias vezes, meu nome e o dele. Pareciam tão certos juntos.

Tão perfeitos.

O toque gelado de Edward que antes ficava mais forte a cada segundo parou.

Levantei minha cabeça no mesmo instante sentindo falta do toque.

- Bella Swan e Edward Cullen! – era a voz da minha tia do lado de fora da porta.

Dei um pulo e me grudei em Edward imaginando a possibilidade de ela nos ver nesse estado.

Não seria nada bonito.

- Sim, tia?

Minha voz estava fraca e meio falha.

Ela pareceu ignorar isso e disse apenas.

- Se apressem e desçam logo, vamos sair.

Então ouvi o som de seus saltos no corredor se afastando.

Edward me olhou e seus olhos ainda estavam negros da mais pura luxuria. Ele deu meu sorriso torto e me beijou suavemente.

- Acho que a gente vai ter que parar por aqui.

Sorri triste com isso e anunciei.

- Senhoras e senhores, a Rainha Mirna, a empata-foda!

Ele riu e me puxou da cama.

Eu levantei com ele e o abracei, escondendo meu rosto em seu peito despido.

- Obrigada – sussurrei feliz.

Ele me apertou em seu corpo e senti sua ereção percebendo que ele ainda estava excitado.

- Me agradeça quando conseguirmos ir até o fim – ele falou com a voz aveludada rouca no meu ouvido.

Me senti arrepiar e soltei um gemido fraco.

Deus! Desse jeito ele me mata.

- Espero ansiosamente por esse dia – minha voz fraca, mas encoberta de desejo.

Ele beijou meu pescoço e deu uma mordidinha ali antes de me soltar indicar minhas roupas na cama com o queixo.

- Agora vista-se antes que sua tia volte.

Sorri e obedeci-o, ainda sentindo a umidade incomoda entre minhas pernas.

Definitivamente eu nunca iria me arrepender de transar com Edward Cullen, e eu mal podia esperar pra que nós realmente pudéssemos consumir o bendito _ato_.

* * *

-

**N/A**: OMG ! OMG ! OMG ! Finalmente o lemon ! Gostaram ?

Eu NUNCA tinha feito um Lemnos na minha vidinha então espero que esteja bom! Cara eu quero MUITO saber o que vocês acharam... porque é meu primeiro filhinho! Ow!

Meniinas do meu coração eu AMO o próximo capitulo... Ele é TODO na pov na kayla! Então já sabem que suas respostas estarão nele... Esperem ansiosamente por sábado, porque pra mim ele é perfeito *--*

Agora vamos responder as reviews das pessoas lindas e legais que mandaram!

**Dada cullen:** Que bom que se curtiu ! Eu amo fazer as ropitchas! Adoro fazer aquelas montagens super fashions! Então... o que você achou do lemon? Agradou? Brigada pela review baby ! bjos!

**Raissa Cullen****:** Quem não iria querer ter um castelo desse com um Ed junto... Se bem que com o Ed eu podia ficar ate debaixo da ponte que não ia ligar (6) Brigada pela review e espero que o lemon tenha suprido suas expextativas ! Diz se gosto pq to curiosa ! Bjos!

**Gika Salla****:** 'HUSHAUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSUASHAUSHAU Eu adoro fazer as cenas com a mãe da Bells. É tão legal ver ela envergonhando a filha , kkk³ Tadinha da sua cadela ! E desculpe por te feito quase cair da cadeira , rs . Mas pense pelo lado bom , você NÃO caiu! Eu já cai rindo , rs. Ok , diz o que achou do lemos, ok ? Seja gentil co ele pq ele é um primogênito ! E sobre o Pet e a k espere o próximo cap que é só sobre eles . beijos !

**SAMsamCullen**: 'HSUAHSUHAUSHAUSH Seu precioso lemon , não sei se ficou taaaaaaao bom quanto você queria , mas espero que esteja descente... diz se gosto , ok ? Espera o próximo cap que tem as respostas q oce tanto quer ! beijos!

**CahBigaiski**** :** Brigada amor! Espero que você tenha curtido o cap e tudo mais... Diz o que acho ok ? Supr curiosa !!!

**germanaaa****:** 'HUSAHUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSU A Renée é ótima ! kkk³ Proximo cap é só da k e o do Pet ! Não vai ter mais q sentir saudds , ok ? ! espero que o lemon tenha agrado ! beijos !

**Gabby B. Lupin**** :** Sim lemons !! Espero que tenha supriodo suas expectativas... foi meu primeiro então da um desconto , ok ? beijos !

**Aniil**** :** 'HSUAHSUAHSUAH Espero que o lemons esteja bom pra você ... eu acho que não ficou tão ruim , mas vc é quem tem que me dizer , ok ? oooown ! brigada amor ! Eu fico feliz de ter te agradado tanto ! rs !! Muito obrigada e espero que tenha gostado desse cap 1 beijos !!

**Nanda Souza Cullen**** :** espero que se tenha gostado desse cap ! e que o lemon tenha sido bem . diz o que achou ok ? quero muito a opinião de vocês ! beijos !!

**Mimy Cullen****:** Ainda vai rolar muita coisa nessa cerimônia ! vamos resolver logo essa bagunça nela mesmo... e fazer mais um poquinho também , rs ! Espero que o lemon tenha agradado !! O próximo cap é só deles ... ai se vai entender TUDO sobre o Pet e a K!!! beijos !

* * *

-

GENTE MINHA **REVIEW**! NÃO ESQUEÇA ! E DIZ O QUE ACAHRAM DO LEMON !

BEIJOS !


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Roupa da Melissa:**

h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / a l l _ t h i s _ t i m e / s e t ? i d = 1 1 0 7 8 7 2 4

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Kayla's PoV**

_Por favor, não me permita vê-los! Por favor, não me permita vê-los! _

Esse era meu mantra mental desde que pus meus pés no meu mundo. Eu realmente não tinha certeza se conseguiria ver a índia vadia e não pular em cima do pescoço dela.

Me certifiquei que em meus lábios continuava um sorriso educado.

Sim estava.

Eu estava no parque central, na festa que acontecia após a missa. Olhei o grupo em que eu me encontrava, cheio de velhos amigos e adultos irresponsáveis.

Eu sabia que eles estavam contando uma piada, porque logo todos estavam rindo, ri também pra não ficar com a cara de retardada. Porque que convenhamos, quem ri por ultimo é o idiota.

Virei minha bebida pra ver se conseguia me focar em alguma coisa, alem do meu mantra. Olhei pra minha taça agora vazia, no fundo ainda tinha resquícios do liquido azul lotado de álcool que consumíamos. Na verdade ele vinha com um quase nada de teor alcoólico, mas éramos jovens, o que podíamos fazer? Era normal sempre alguém andar com a clássica garrafinha prata cheia de vodka pra batizar os drinks.

Eu sabia que deveria parar, já que meus pensamentos estavam começando a fugir mais que o normal, mas a única forma de eu ficar aqui até o fim era ficando bêbada.

- Acho que vou ao banheiro – disse a Meg, uma menina com cabelo marrom claro, mas que sempre o mantinha preso num rabo de cavalo.

Normalmente eu ignorava isso, porque o rabo de cavalo fazia um movimento ótimo quando ela andava, mas agora que eu olhava bem pra ela com meus recentes olhos clínicos de bêbada, eu via que de uma forma estranha o cabelo a deixava parecendo um hamster. Um hamster com pelagem marrom clara.

Meg assentiu e me deu um sorriso. Sorri duro pra ela e quando tive certeza de que estava distante o bastante eu comecei a gargalhar da minha nova percepção.

Ok. É verdade, bêbados se distraem fácil.

Eu estava tão distraída pensando em pessoas com cara de hamster que não vi que meus pés – traidores!! – me levaram pra onde eu menos queria. Levantei meu olhar que estava distraído no chão e vi na minha frente Pet com uma camisa social azul Royal que de uma forma estranha realçava seus olhos. Pendurado em seu braço estava a índia vadia Melissa.

A odiei no instante em que vi seu acessório de cabelo meio rústico, mas que de uma forma irritante combinava tanto com ela quanto com o minivestido. A odiei por abaixar meu olhar e ver que ela tinha bom gosto pra sapatos. A odiei por ter aquelas pernas longas idiotas. E a odiei mais ainda por estar conversando tão próxima do Petter.

O feliz casal – Argh! – parou de conversar animadamente quando notou minha presença. Eu queria fugir dali, mas não tinha escapatória.

Então fiz a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer quando está perdida e encurralada. Peguei um drink.

- K! eu realmente estava procurando você e a Bellinha. Eu queria apresentar vocês oficialmente a Melissa.

Ele tinha mesmo que ficar com aquele maldito sorriso na cara? Ele ia ter o coração estraçalhado! Da pra ser mais babaca?

- Oi! Ele fala bastante de você! – A vadia Melissa me abraçou.

Isso mesmo, ela me a-b-r-a-ç-o-u! Coitada, não sabia o risco de vida que estava correndo.

Me forcei a ser educada e sorri, ainda sem retribuir o abraço efusivo.

- Espero que só coisas boas. – senti meu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva e dei um sorriso duro pra ela.

- Com certeza – ela disse e riu discretamente.

Eu contei alguma piada pra ela rir? Como que queria pegar meu drink azul pela metade e jogar todo na cara dela só pra ter o prazer de ver ele escorrer por aquele maldito rosto cor de chocolate idiota!

Pet pareceu notar meu desconforto, finalmente, e mudou o foco da conversa pra bem longe de mim.

- Então K a gente tava comentando sobre como nossos mundos são diferentes.

- Verdade, diferentes em aspectos grandes e pequenos! Quer dizer olha só esse drink! No meu mundo é tão difícil achar comidas e bebidas azuis.

- Eu discordo, nossos mundos não são tão diferentes assim. Apenas a cultura deles. – fiz questão de manter minha voz firme.

Ta, eu sabia que nossos mundo eram bem diferentes, mas eu não ia admitir isso pra ela nunca! Me recuso a concordar com a índia vadia!

- Sério? Eu não achava que você pensava isso. – Pet falou me olhando distraído.

Trinquei meus dentes involuntariamente, segurando com força minha taça que agora parecia ter vontade própria. Ela definitivamente queria acertar a cara de alguém.

- Talvez você não saiba tudo sobre mim. – falei mantendo minha voz controlada e virei todo o conteúdo da taça.

Pet ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim.

- Se eu fosse você pegava leve com essas coisas. – ele apontou pro meu copo.

Eu revirei os olhos pra ele já me preparando pra ir embora.

- Obrigado pelo valioso conselho, agora se não se importa vou procurar a B.

Não esperei por resposta nenhuma, apenas dei as costas pro casal feliz idiota.

Me senti trombar em alguém e cambaleei alguns passo pra trás. Meu salto protestou quando ficou preso entre algumas pedrinha daquele maldito parque irritantemente bonito.

- Merda! – murmurei baixinho enquanto tentava forçar meu pé a sair.

- Desculpe! – um garoto moreno e grandalhão com uma cara inocente disse.

- Tudo bem. – sorri pra ele.

Ele tinha a mesma cor que a índia vadia, então me lembrei do Pet dizendo que ela viria com alguém.

- É você que veio com a in... – me interrompi antes que falasse o apelido dela – Melissa?

- Aham, você a conhece? – ele perguntou.

Ele segurou delicadamente meu cotovelo e me puxou pra fora do buraquinho. Sorri em agradecimento.

Olhei pra frente e encarei seu peito musculoso. Olhei pra cima pra ver seu rosto infantil sorrindo pra mim.

- Claro, eu sou a K. Acabei de falar com ela.

Estendi a mão pra ele e ele a apertou com confiança.

- Eu sou o Seth. Fico feliz de encontrar alguém que não venha a ser um completo desconhecido.

Ri discretamente do comentário dele, eu sabia como era uma droga ficar perdido por aí. Segurei seu braço e sorri pra ele.

- Tudo bem, eu cuido de você.

Ele me deu um sorriso malicioso e eu desviei o olhar me recusando a aceitar que ele tinha um sorriso adorável.

- Acho que vou gostar disso.

- Ok, primeiro vamos pegar um drink pra você. – peguei duas taças com um liquido verde bem clarinho e entreguei uma a ele. – Beba.

- Você não vai me deixar bêbado não, né?

Sorri diabolicamente, e ele deu um passo pra trás. Ri da reação dele.

- Na verdade não. Admito que isso é meio forte, mas eu não vou te deixar bêbado. _– De bêbada aqui já basta eu._ Pensei animada graças a toda a bebida que eu tinha consumido.

Começamos a circular pelas pessoas. Enquanto eu apontava quem eu conhecia e tentava ser o mais sincera possível. Odiava quando eu ficava toda vamos-falar-a-verdade quando ficava bêbada.

- Aquele meio careca é o senhor Keith Ferro, ele é incrivelmente elegante quando a esposa está por perto – apontei com queixo pro casal de meia idade impecavelmente vestidos – Mas quando ela está longe...

Deixei a frase em aberto com um leve toque de malicia.

- Huum. Conheço bem esse tipo. – ele riu.

- Ok! Agora olha aquele cara de blusa amarela com flores roxas!

Ele olhou pro cara ruivo ao longe e riu.

- Belo gosto pra moda.

- Exatamente – concordei – ele nunca se veste bem. Mas como temos que ser todos elegante e cheios de frescuras nunca falamos isso pra ele.

- Alguém precisa falar! – ele disse antes de beber o resto do liquido verde. – Até que isso é bom.

- Eu sei. – falei e virei o meu.

- Olha aquela!

Apontei com o queixo pra uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e uma roupa meio excêntrica. Quando eu ia terminar de fazer meu comentário super positivo percebi que ela estava se aproximando.

- Merda! Seja bonzinho com essa aí – eu disse enquanto entregava as taças vazias a um garçom que passava e pegava novas.

Ele não teve tempo de responder.

- Querida Kayla! Como você cresceu! – a senhora disse beijando o ar ao lado do meu rosto.

Sorri simpaticamente pra ela.

- Obrigada. Senhora Le Blanc esse é Seth... – Aí que eu saquei que não sabia o sobrenome do garoto. Ou ele havia dito e eu que não lembrava?

- Clerwater. Seth Clerwater. – ele disse e apertou a mão da senhora.

- Hum... um belo garoto. Você tem uma aura linda, Seth, - ela disse toda zen – E irá ter uma grande surpresa logo.

Revirei os olhos mentalmente e sorri educada pra ela. Essa velha sempre ficava fazendo previsões sobre o nosso futuro. As vezes ela acertava de uma forma que irritava qualquer um. E isso dava _muito_ medo.

- Isso é bom?

- Claro criança! Você encontrará o amor. – ela olhou pra ele por alguns instante – Mas é algo muito mais forte que isso...

Eu dei uma cotovelada discreta nele que apenas sorria pra ela. Eu queria rir. Talvez fosse culpa da bebida.

- A senhora tem certeza? – ele perguntou cético.

- Você está desconfiando da Madame Le Blanc? – ela pos as mãos enrugadas nos quadris e levantou o queixo ossudo pra ele.

Mordi o lábio com força pra não rir. Estava ficando difícil.

- Imagina... eu nunca duvidaria da senhora!

- É bom mesmo! Não devemos desafiar o destino. – ela estava toda sábia agora, levantou a mão fraca e colocou no rosto de Seth – Olhe novamente a sua volta criança, ela esteve sempre ali. E agora você finalmente está pronto pra vê-la, criança.

Senti um arrepio incomodo quando ela falou isso. Ok, hora de sair de perto de bruxos idosos hippies malucos.

- Ok – Seth arrastou a palavra confuso.

- Foi bom revê-la senhora Le Blanc! Mas agora devo procurar minha amiga, até breve.

- Claro, menina. Você também terá um futuro lindo, não se preocupe. Parece que o amor está no ar pra vocês jovens! – ela disse isso e saiu toda feliz pra longe.

Seth segurou meu braço.

- Essa velha me deu medo agora!

Ri.

- Bem vindo ao clube, irmãozinho!

- Você pode me ajudar a achar a Melissa? Eu prometi que ficaria de olho nela.

- Claro! – disse a contragosto e virei mais uma bebida que estava na minha mão.

Dessa vez o chão tremeu levemente e eu dei um passo pra trás. Ok. Hora de parar com as bebidas!

Seth me segurou.

- Você ta legal?

- Sim, desculpe. – falei sincera.

Ele não respondeu, mas também não me soltou. Olhei confusa pra ele e ele olhava algo por cima de mim.

Segui seu olhar e vi Pet e a índia vadia conversando ao longe. Mordi o lábio pra não xinga-la em voz alta.

- Oi? – passei meu braço em frente ao seu rosto, mas nem isso ele pareceu perceber.

Ele não olhava pra eles. Olhava pra ela. Parecia que a via pela primeira vez. Parecia olhar algo precioso. Sabe aquele olhar de admiração que as viciadas em chocolate dão quando vêem aqueles ovos gigantes super coloridos que nós sabemos que na verdade quase não existem de tão raros que são. Era esse olhar.

Como... Um cego vendo o por-do-sol pela primeira vez.

Dei um passo pra trás me soltando dele e ele pareceu acordar do 'trase'.

- Você ta legal?

- Desculpe, eu... Preciso ir. – ele falou e foi andando ate eles.

O segui irritada e ouvi ele dizer baixo que precisava falar com a índia vadia. Ela seguiu com ele pra alguns metros de distancia, embaixo de uma macieira linda.

- Oi, coleguinha! – falei pro Pet desgostosa.

Eu fui abandonada! Idiota! Será que todos os índios eram idiotas?

Pelo menos alguma coisa útil ele fez, tiro a índia vadia de perto do Pet. Dei um sorriso maquiavélico com isso, imaginando formas de matá-la lentamente.

- Você parece... malvada K. – Pet disse me dando uma cotovelada de leve.

Ri diabolicamente.

- Eu me sinto malvada.

Ele me olhou clinicamente e tirou a taça vazia da minha mão. Vazia? Quem bebeu minha bebida?

Hehe. Essa frase ficou engraçada. Ri um pouquinho.

- Você ta bêbada. – ele disse e deu um tapinha minha testa. – Bobinha, sabe que você sempre fica meio alterada se beber demais.

- Eu não to bêbada! Agora me arranja um drink! – fiz beicinho e bati o pé.

Sim, eu faço essas coisas.

Ele riu e passou o braços pelos meus ombros.

- Nem pensar, K.

Me desvencilhei dele e me preparei pra dar um resposta bem amarga quando vi algo que fez meu queixo cair.

Eu sempre soube que ela era vadia, mas ele agora era um cretino? Ele parecia legal!

Ao longe, por trás do Pet, Seth beijava delicadamente a índia vadia, e ela correspondia! Se eu não estivesse enojada com o casal infeliz eu ficaria encantada com a forma que ele envolvia seu rosto com as mãos grandes. Era de uma forma cuidadosa, como se ela fosse preciosa demais pra ser pega de forma diferente.

Percebi que não tinha dito nada e que provavelmente ainda estava com aquele olhar vago e raivoso porque o Pet começou a passar a mão na frente do meu rosto.

- K? Kayla!

- Oi? – disse confusa. Eu queria MUITO bater em alguém. De preferência no casal infeliz!

- O que você estava olhando? – ele disse e começou a virar a cabeça pra onde eu olhava.

Não! Ele morreria se visse a preciosa Melissa dele agarrada com o Seth. Merda! Merda! Pensa rápido! Pensa!

- NÃO! – Eu segurei seus ombros e o virei novamente pra mim.

- Não? Porque não? – ele tentou se virar de novo e eu segurei seu rosto.

- Por que... Por que... eu preciso te dizer uma coisa antes!

- É? O que? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha esperando minha resposta.

Que merda! Parece que a bebida tinha deixado o Tico e o Teco retardados, porque eu não conseguia pensar em nada.

- Maluca – ele murmurou e voltou a se virar de novo, apesar de minha mão ainda estar segurando seu rosto.

Eu me forcei a pensar em alguma coisa, mas não tava rolando nada. E meu instinto de preservação dizia que se ele visse a cena aconteceria uma tragédia nessa festa então segui um impulso. Um pequeno habito de bêbada.

Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia, mas eu fiz.

Antes que a informação pudesse realmente chegar ao meu cérebro eu já tinha feito.

Me estiquei na ponta dos pés e puxei com as duas mãos o rosto do Pet pra mim colando nossos lábios. Ele ficou imóvel, surpreso.

Ok, já seria bem humilhante quando esse beijo acabasse. Se é que podia chamar isso de beijo. Eu beijava uma estatua! O garoto entrou em estado de choque! Se ele me empurrasse seria muito mais vergonhoso.

Então pra evitar que ele me afastasse passei meus braços por seu pescoço o prendendo.

Ele pareceu acordar aos poucos. Primeiro vi seus olhos se abrirem em surpresa, então suas mãos antes imóveis irem pra minha cintura e tentar me empurrar delicadamente. Forcei o beijo na esperança inútil de ele não me empurrar com muita força. Ele pareceu ainda mais surpreso com a minha insistência.

E pra minha surpresa, suas mãos pararam de me empurrar e apenas envolveram minha cintura fina. Vi ele fechar os olhos e fiz o mesmo. E antes que eu percebesse, ele estava abrindo a boca e retribuindo o beijo.

E o que antes pareceu uma obrigação, fruto da bebida, ou até mesmo meu instinto de proteção as pessoas próximas, pareceu incrivelmente certo. Como se já devêssemos ter feito isso a muito tempo.

Apertei mais meus braços em volta do pescoço dele, enquanto nossas línguas brincavam e se provocavam mutuamente. Seus braços envolveram completamente minha cintura me trazendo pra mais perto.

Naquele momento eu não conseguia admitir pra mim mesma o porque de eu saber que aquilo parecia certo. Ou o porquê de eu estar gostando tanto.

Eu sabia o motivo, mas admitir me parecia difícil demais.

Admitir que na verdade esse tempo eu não queria só protegê-lo da vadia Melissa. Na verdade apenas não o queria com ela, nem qualquer outra. Eu não o queria com ninguém além de mim.

_Talvez esse beijo não fosse só fruto da bebida._

Sorri com esse pensamento e resolvi parar de pensar e só continuar beijando o loiro que esteve sempre na minha vida.

* * *

**N/A:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSA ! Eu _adoro_ totalmente esse cap! É um dos meus preferidos!

Foi incrível entrar na cabeça de bêbada da K! se eu soubesse que ia curtir tanto já tinha feito antes,rs. Pronto, agora vocês tem suas respostas!!

Assim no próximo cap , é mais Bella e Ed, mas tem um trecho deles vendo a Kayla e o Pet se pegando , então , vai ser divertido... espero que tenham curtido !!!

Ahh , eu adorei !!

Agora ,

_OBRIGADA ! OBRIGADA ! OBRIGADA ! OBRIGADA ! OBRIGADA ! OBRIGADA ! OBRIGADA ! OBRIGADA ! OBRIGADA !_ _OBRIGADA _!

Eu realmente AMEI saber que vocês aprovaram meu lemon! Meu primeiro filho pervo! *o*

-

Assim, agora mudando total de assunto...alguem conhece um bom convento? Vo me enternar e virar freira :D Pelo menos é o que eu acho essa semana...

-

As reviews de vocês... já disse o quanto eu amei elas?? Eu realmente rio MUITO de algumas !

**C-Bellinha****: **Obrigada ;-)

**germanaaa****:** Ah , q bom q se curtiu! Eu naoq ueria fazer ele pesado msm não, pq eles nem vão até o fim, é mais umas preliminares mesmo. SUAHSUAHSUAHSAUHSA Sim! Espero que tenha esclarecido algumas coisas esse cap, sobre o Pet e a K. beijos amora!

**Dada cullen**: Que bom que se gostou! Eu sei, mas o Ed ainda é meio certinho pra não ter 'aquela' conversa... 'hushaushaushuashauhsau Atia dela e a mãe dela são fodas! Fatao!

**CahBigaiski**: Oow! Brigada! Espero q tenha curtido o cap, beijos!

**Aniil**** :** Quem bom! Eu fiquei tão feliz pq o povo gosto do lemon, *o* 'HUSAHUSHAUSHAO Ed é perfeito ! não da pra evitar isso!! Espero q tenha gostado do cap, beijos!

**Gika Salla**** :** Inspira! Expira! Inspira! Respira! 'HUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHA Relaxa! Eu não podia deixar eles irem ate o fim! Eu precisava saber o que vocês iam achar do lemon antes... não me mate! Você ainda vai ter um lemon no futuro! Que bom que você amou o lemon, eu tava preocupadiinha com isso , rs . Cara, vc em q relaxar! Vai rolar no futuro... eles vão acabar indo ate o fim, relaxa! Kkkk Sim, você me faz rir MUITO. A mãe da Bells é foda! Fatao! Postado agora, viu ? espero q goste desse cap também! Assim, se vc tava ansiosa pelo pet e a K acho que você gostou... eu achei bunitinho, mas ainda não escrevi a próxima cena deles juntos depois da festa saka? Eu não sei como vai ser o clássico 'dia seguinte'... to em prova, sem criatividadwe! =/ Ai eu nem tenho muito tempo pra escrever... e ainda tem uns problemas envolvendo homens que parecem ser viados de tão cretinos q são... É, acho q vo virar freira, homens não prestam msm ¬¬' Buabua! Beijos amora !

**Nanda Souza Cullen**** :** nossa , pensei q se não tinha gostado msm! Kk! Que bom! To taaaao feliz com isso ! 'HSUAHUSAHUSAHSU Eu não podia deixar ir ate o fim, eu precisava saber o que vocês iam achar do lemon primeiro! Agora que eu sei que vocês aprovam , eu já posso me preparar pra escrever um futuro bem quente pra esse casal :D Mas eu to em prova agora =/ Ai eu nem tenho muito tempo pra escrever... e ainda tem uns problemas envolvendo homens que parecem ser viados de tão cretinos q são... É, acho q vo virar freira, homens não prestam msm ¬¬' Espero q tenha curtido o cap! Beijos!! ;-*

**SAMsamCullen****:** Tortura? Serio? 'HUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSH Vo te contratar então! Vc pode bater em geral q não gostar da fic! Kkk³ Serio que você amo tanto assim ! Ahh que lindo ! Brigada ! Ahn ! Sim sim ! espero que tenha respondido a vc tudinho.. eu adorei a cabeça de bêbada da K! é engraçada! Kkk³ espero q tenha curtido! Ou melhor amado! Beijso !!

* * *

Não esqueçam d aminha preciosa **review** , ok ?


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Capitulo 18**

- Sabe que agora que eu reparei o quanto você ficou bem nesse vestido? – Edward disse ao pé do meu ouvido enquanto caminhávamos de mãos dadas pelo parque central.

- Hum... Obrigada – Eu disse me sentindo corar.

- Pena que você fique muito melhor sem ele. – ele disse baixinho antes de beijar meu pescoço.

Eu suspirei alto e dei um tapa em seu braço.

Desde a nossa pequena ceninha de quase-sexo no quarto ele não parava de me provocar, e isso já era torturante demais. Quer dizer, não é como se eu não sentisse tesão por ele antes, mas depois de saber o que ele podia me fazer sentir era como se meu corpo não conseguisse parar de chamar o dele. Ele se mexia e eu inconscientemente me mexia pra mais perto. Eu não conseguia tirar minhas mãos dele! Literalmente.

- Para de me provocar Ed. – eu disse com a voz firme. Pena que eu não estava tão firme assim.

Ele sorriu e beijou minha testa.

- Sorria e cumprimente. – eu disse sorrindo enquanto via um casal de senhores se aproximar.

Os reconheci como um dos ministros da suprema corte de magia.

- Olá Isabella. – Disse o senhor de meia idade.

- Senhor Humprey, é um prazer revê-lo. Sra Humprey devo dizer que a senhora continua linda. – _apesar de ter quase 200 anos_, completei mentalmente.

- Obrigada querida, você é sempre incrivelmente gentil. – ela disse com uma voz estridente que sempre me fazia estremecer levemente.

- Devo dizer o mesmo da senhora. Gostaria de apresentar meu acompanhante, Edward Cullen.

Edward deu um passo a frente e estendeu a mão pro Sr Humprey.

- Sinto me honrado em conhecê-los – Já disse como eu amo o Ed charmoso?

- É um prazer conhecê-lo também meu jovem. – ele disse alegremente enquanto estendia a mão pra apertar a de Edward.

Quando ele sentiu a temperatura da mão dele recuou rapidamente e o olhou clinicamente. O analisando-o.

Droga! Sabia que isso aconteceria, esses velhos do conselho antiquados iam surtar quando percebessem que ele era um vampiro. Bom, só os caras, porque as velhas eu sabia que iriam babar.

Depois de alguns segundos de um silencio incomodo ele sorriu amargamente.

- Ora, ora. O que temos aqui? Você não é um bruxo e não é humano, tenho certeza.

- Não, não sou. – Edward disse com a voz confiante.

Eu o conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber que ele não estava tão confiante assim, estava desconfortável. Seu maxilar estava duro e seu corpo um pouco mais tenso que o normal.

- Algum problema com isso, ministro? – Usei meu tom mais formal, fazendo-o lembrar que de qualquer forma eu ainda era da família real e ele não poderia me insultar nem a nenhum convidado meu.

- Não, Isabella. Apenas curiosidade da minha parte. – ele me deu um olhar duro e voltou seu olhar pra Edward – Então rapaz vai me dizer o que você é? Ou quer que eu chute?

Sorri amargamente pra ele.

Edward baixou um pouco rosto, já que o ministro era um pouco menor que ele e vi um olhar ameaçador passar rapidamente por seus olhos e sumir.

- Vampiro. Eu sou um vampiro, _ministro_. – Ele alterou um pouco o tom na ultima palavra e eu sorri ao ver o ministro trocar um olhar arrependido com sua esposa.

Ele se recuperou rápido e ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente.

- Isabella, gostaria de me explicar porque trouxe algo potencialmente perigosos para nossa comemoração?

- Senhor ministro, acho que o senhor se esqueceu que eu muito mais que o senhor preso pela segurança do meu povo. Eu não o traria como meu acompanhante se ele fosse nem levemente perigoso. O que eu garanto que ele não é. – Usei o mesmo tom firme e superior.

Ele pareceu entender o recado e deu um passo pra trás, pronto pra ir embora.

- Se você insiste, mas devo acrescentar Isabella. Nossa pequena conversa não acabou... e eu não concordo com seus atos.

Ele terminou sua frase e se virou indo embora, levando sua esposa agarrada em seu braço.

- Cretino!

Ele me irritou, pelo tom de voz dele sabia que ele viria tirar satisfação mais tarde. Babaca! Eu teria que ter uma conversa com minha tia pra ter alguém que me apoiasse, sabia que se ela estivesse a meu favor ele e mais um bando de velhos de meia idade não poderiam fazer nada comigo muito menos com Edward.

- Ele está planejando te encurralar, Bells. – Edward disse serio ao meu lado, enganchando seu braço no meu e andando ate um garçom que estava parado com alguns petiscos.

Meu estomago roncou quando sentiu o cheiro apetitoso e vi pelo canto do olho Edward sorrir.

- Tome.

Ele pegou um e me entregou. Sorri em resposta.

- Eu sei o que ele pretende. Mas não se preocupe, ele não vai conseguir. – o tranqüilizei, embora sabia que a barra ia ser dura.

Ele me abraçou e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

- Sinto muito ter te causado problemas, Bells.

Eu retribui o abraço e lhe dei um selinho.

- Você nunca me trás problemas, você alegra minha vida, Edward. – encostei minha cabeça em seu peito e sorri – Você me deu uma vida muito melhor do que a que eu tinha.

Ele se abaixou e me beijou nos lábios calmamente.

- _Você_ é a minha vida.

Sorri e peguei um drink verde claro que passava. Sorri ao sentir a quantidade forte de álcool naquela coisa.

- Me ajuda a achar a K e o Pet? – perguntei depois de algum tempo abraçada com ele.

- Claro.

Seguimos calmamente pelo parque e eu vi a K andando perto das macieiras com o braço dado aquele amiguinho fofo do Jacob, Seth se não me engano. Pelo menos aquela amizade eu aprovava, o garoto era legal. Eu sabia que ele tinha o Jake como herói e sempre fazia tudo que ele fazia quando era menor. Desde que ele virou um lobo ele ficou melhor, se tornou mais adulto com a morte de seu pai.

Me lembrei da minha promessa a K de ficar de olho no Pet a na Melissa, mas eu não conseguia vê-los em lugar nenhum sempre que eu começava a andar pra procurar alguém me interceptava pra me cumprimentar e conversar.

Enquanto andávamos ate ela fomos interceptados por uma velha enrugada com um sorriso nos lábios pintados de vinho.

- Isabella! Menina você está linda! – ela veio já pegando minha mão com as suas duas mãos murxas.

Dei um sorriso verdadeira, o que estava sendo raro nessa festa.

- Olá senhora Le Blanc. – Dei um passo pra trás e apertei a mão de Edward – Quero que conheça alguém muito especial pra mim, Edward Cullen.

Ele sorriu e apertou as mãos da mulher.

Ela era meio maluca e adorava pagar de vidente, mas era bem legal. Ela sempre acabava pagando algum mico nos jantares formais que me fazia rir, então eu a adorava de verdade. E ate que algumas de suas previsões se realizavam.

- Querido você é adorável! – ela apertou as bochechas de Edward e riu.

- Obrigado – ele disse meio sem graça.

- Isabella você tem mesmo uma aura abençoada, trouxe algo tão encantador com você! – ela se virou pra mim e me deu uma piscadela – Um vampiro com um espírito tão bondoso como esse é difícil de encontrar.

Me surpreendi por um instante, e Edward fez o mesmo. Mas ai depois lembrei de com quem eu estava falando. Ela era _mesmo_ a velha maluca excêntrica e meio hippie que sempre sabia das coisas.

- Eu tenho sorte, eu acho. – abracei a cintura de Edward com um braço e ele sorriu e passou um braço pro meus ombros.

- Sorte é pouco querida... – ela pareceu hesitar por um instante, algo que eu não a via fazer com freqüência – Posso ler sua mão jovem Edward?

- Porque não? – ele falou e estendeu a mão pra ela.

Ela pegou a mão e a olhou fascinada.

Sorri com as expressões que passaram por seu rosto enquanto ela alisava com a ponta do dedo indicador as linhas da palma da mão de Edward. Depois ela pegou a minha e comparou as duas.

- Meus deuses! Vocês tem um futuro tão entrelaçado... – Ela sorriu pra nós – Olhem! As linhas se completam.

Ela juntou nossas palmas.

- Vocês são mais que perfeitos um pro outro crianças.

Sorri que nem boba pra afirmação dela.

- Obrigada pro isso, senhora Le Blanc!

- Espere criança, olhe essas linhas. – ela apontou uma linha pequena meio tracejada que começava na minha mão e parecia seguir um caminho invisível ate a de Edward numa reta perfeita. – Vê como ela fica mais intensa e mais fraca eventualmente. Isso não é bom.

Olhei aflita da minha mão pra Edward e pra velha.

- Como assim, senhora? – Edward perguntou parecendo curioso com toda essa coisa mística.

Ela soltou nossas mãos e suspirou teatralmente. Sabia que ela estava gostando da atenção. Poucos deixavam ela agir de forma tão... Maluca em eventos como esse. Mas eu não me importava, me divertia com a velha, fazer o que?

- Vocês são mesmo perfeitos um pro outro não tenho duvidas quanto a isso. Mas não vai ser tão fácil seguir até o fim, vocês terão problemas de vários os tipo... mas, de alguma forma vocês vão superá-los, percebe-se isso quando olha no fim da linha.

- Então qual é o problema, senhora Le Blanc? – eu já tava ficando nervosa com todo esse mistério.

Minha vontade era de pegar os ombros murchos da velha e sacudi-la ate ela falar de uma vez, claramente de preferência!

- Os problemas não serão fáceis. Vocês vão ter que ser fortes e se manter unidos. – ela deu um sorrio acolhedor que logo foi se alargando – Vocês jovens de hoje em dia! Tem um futuro tão mais complexo!

Ela riu e se virou indo embora ainda sorrindo, sem nem se despedir.

- Ela é tão... maluca! – eu disse rindo.

Edward me olhou por um instante e depois sorriu.

- As previsões dela me deixaram intrigado... Mas ao que parece, você é mesmo feita pra ser minha.

Sorri e passei meu braço por seu pescoço o prendendo a mim.

- Você ainda tinha alguma duvida? – O beijei logo em seguida, um beijo firme e forte.

Quando o beijo terminou ele me girou e me segurou por trás, beijando meu pescoço e dando uma mordida logo em seguida.

- Sossega vampiro! – ri e virei minha cabeça pra olhar pra seu rosto sorridente, mas algo que eu vi prendeu meu olhar.

Ao longe reconheci duas cabeças loiras conversando. Sorri olhando pros dois juntos.

Onde será que tava a tal de Melissa que veio com ele? E o Seth que tava vagando por ai com a K?

- Ed olha! – falei sorridente apontando pra eles – Não são fofos juntos.

- São – então ele riu sem mais nem menos – Quando sua amiga fica bêbada ela fica engraçada.

Olhei confusa pra ele, e depois pra ela. Ela não tava fazendo nada só conversando.

- Seus pensamentos ficam parecidos com de uma criança... se diverte com bobeiras, esquece as coisas, se distrai fácil... – ele foi falando e esticando os dedos pra cada citação.

Eu ri.

- Bêbados são assim, querido!

Olhei novamente pra eles e agora a K parecia ansiosa e tensa olhando pra algo atrás do Pet. Segui seu olhar.

- Puta merda! – Coloquei a mão na boca na mesma hora me recriminando por ter falado isso tão alto.

Eu vi um grupo de senhores velhos e rechonchudos me olharem feio.

Ate parece que esses caras não xingavam muito mais que eu.

Ao longe, embaixo de uma linda macieira Seth e Melissa se beijavam delicadamente. Fiquei chocada por um segundo antes de olhar pra Edward abismada.

- Olhe pra eles, Bells – ele apontou pro Pet e pra K.

Vi a K se recuperar e segurar o rosto do Pet quando ele quis olhar. Eles ficaram fazendo isso um pouco, ele tentava virar e ela segurava então do nada ela agarrou ele.

- Puta que pariu! – quase gritei de empolgação e surpresa.

Edward riu e pos a mão na minha boca.

- Cuidado com essa boca, tem muitos pensamentos reprovadores na sua direção.

Ri quando ele soltou minha boca.

- Diz que eu to sonhando! Eu não to cega to? To tendo alucinações? Eles estão mesmo se beijando? Serio?

Edward riu ainda mais da minha empolgação.

- Edward por favor eu te imploro me diz o que eles tão pensando. Eu não agüento essa tortura! Eu quero saber o que é que ta pegando. – fiz biquinho e franzi minhas sobrancelhas levemente.

Ele beijou minha testa e suspirou.

- K ta totalmente bêbada e passou a festa inteira xingando mentalmente a tal de Melissa – ele sorriu – Depois o Seth dispensou ela pra ir falar com a Melissa e ela aproveitou pra ir falar com o Pet enquanto isso. Então ela viu os dois quileutes se beijarem e ficou apavorada com a possibilidade do Petter ver, então pra impedir ela o beijou.

Ergui as sobrancelhas pra ele. Como ele sabia disso tudo?

- Vampiros conseguem prestar atenção em varias coisas ao mesmo tempo. E bem... eu já estava meio interessado no drama desses dois – Ele deu de ombros como se fosse normal ficar espiando a vida dos outros.

- Seu vampiro fofoqueiro!! – Ri da cara de indignação que ele fez.

- O que eu posso fazer? Leio mentes, não é como se eu pudesse evitar!

Beijei uma bochecha.

- Eu sei docinho. – Beijei a outra – Mas sei que você se diverte mais do que deveria com isso.

Ele sorriu e eu beijei seu nariz.

- Mas eu não me importo – Beijei sua boca finalmente e ele agarrou minha cintura me prendendo a ele.

Sorri contra seus lábios com a empolgação dele, senti ele sorrir também, aproveitei o movimento pra morder seu lábio inferior e puxar levemente antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

Me afastei dele assim que me lembrei que a alguns metros meus dois melhores amigos se beijavam. Eu realmente queria ver o que eles fariam depois, porque de acordo com Ed não foi nada planejado.

- Me deixa ver eles, amor – Falei ainda sorrindo enquanto em virava pras duas cabeças loiras ainda unidas.

Edward beijou minha testa e abraçou minha cintura por trás, descansando o queixo em meu ombro.

Eles permaneceram assim por algum tempo, apenas se beijando e se abraçando como se tivessem medo de um dos dois se afastar a qualquer instante. Então como sempre a natureza pareceu dar sinal de vida. Eles tinham que respirar. Observei os dois se afastarem lentamente.

Cerrei meus olhos para ver melhor e vi que eles ainda estavam de olhos fechados, os corpos ainda grudados. Mordi o lábio inferior com força em antecipação do que viria a seguir.

Eles respiraram pesadamente e não abriram os olhos.

- Eles estão com medo de se olhar – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido – Tem medo de ver arrependimento ou rejeição nos olhos do outro... Bobinhos, como se eles não soubesses que uma hora ou outra iam acabar se agarrando.

- Eles ficam realmente bem juntos – Sorri observando os dois.

Pet abriu os olhos e observou o rosto ofegante da K, que ainda mantinha os olhos firmemente fechados. Ele tocou delicadamente os lábios dela novamente tentando prever sua reação, imagino. E como qualquer um sabia que aconteceria ela imediatamente correspondeu o beijo.

- Vamos dar privacidade aos pombinhos Bells.

- Hum... tudo bem. Vem comigo – Comecei a puxá-lo já empolgada para longe – Quero te mostrar um dos meus lugares favoritos daqui.

Ele sorriu e se deixou arrastar.

- Pra onde vamos, Bells?

- Você vai ver... fica na parte de trás do parque!

Andamos de mãos dadas silenciosamente pelas pessoas elegantemente vestidas. Conforme nos afastávamos da festa o numero de pessoas que circulavam por ali ia diminuindo.

Chegamos ao final do parque que ficava coincidentemente nos fundos do castelo. Era um jardim antigo, mas muito bem conservado. No meio havia uma enorme fonte de pedra, com um chafariz todo detalhado.

- Aqui é lindo!

O puxei pra sentar na beira da fonte comigo.

- Eu sei... desde criança eu venho aqui.

Apontei pro chafariz. Era grande na forma de uma fada com imensas asas. Ela tinha as duas mãos sob os lábios como se estivesse soprando um beijo, de sua boca saia a água. Mas como quase tudo aqui, estava enfeitiçada. A água que saia de sua boca saia colorida, em vários tons, mas conforme ia caindo ia ficando cristalina.

- Quando eu era menor e ficava irritada com alguma coisa em vinha pra cá e ficava observando essa fada. – Sorri com a memória – Eu ficava sentada aqui, com os pés pra dentro d'agua conversando com ela.

- Bels, ela não te respondia, né? – Ele perguntou zombando – Você sabe que quando objetos inanimados começam a falar com você é um mau sinal.

Dei de ombros e dei língua pra ele. Que apenas bagunçou meus cabelos e riu da minha reação.

- As vezes eu a enfeitiçava e ela me respondia... Quer ver? – Meus olhos brilharam em expectativa.

-

**N/A:** Gente... esse cap ta uma MERDA de tédio! Mas ele é importante, juro! É uma mini introdução pro próximo, que vai rolar MUITA coisa... voces vao ver, mas tentem não odiar muito esse cap , ok ?

Eu sei que esse cap pode parecer meio parado, mas ele meio q é uma introdução pro próximo. Garanto que tem beeeeem mais ação!

Obrigada pelas reviews. Amei cada uma delas, e adore a reação de vocês ao meu mais novo casal ! De verdade, Valeu galera !!!

Respondendo _reviews_:

**Mary P. Candles Maine****:** Estava obvio, mas tinha q rolar né ? Que bom q você gostou, espero q tenha gostado desse cap Tb, beijos.

**Gika Salla****:** 'HUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHUASHAU Q bom q c amou! A-D-O-R-O suas reações aos caps , hahahahaha... Ok , não precisa ameaçar poxa . Já ta postado, ok ? O próximo agora é só sábado, beijos meniina !

**Nanda Souza Cullen****:** 'UHSUAHUSHAU Acho que nenhuma de vocês vai sossegar ate eu deixar eles irem ate o fim, né ? KKK³ Mas relaxa, uma hora vai rolar... espero que tenha curtido esse cap, beijos !

**CahBigaiski****:** 'HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUA Acredite eu tenho experiecnias com amigas bêbadas, eu Tb nunk fiquei bêbada, mas da ultima amiga minha bêbada q me lembro, foi numa mini festinha na casa dela regada a vodka, ela fico MUITO bêbada, ai a mãe de um dos meniinos ligou Ra La quereno falar com a mãe dela, só q a gente tava sozinhos em casa, obvio! EU tive que fingir que era a mãe do garoto, foi horrível! Eu ri muito, e a mãe dele ACREDITOU ! KKKK³ Depois ela se jogou na piscina com o garoto e começaram a ase agarrar, foi basicamente um atentado ao pudor ! Tiveram que separar antes que eles realmente fosem ate o fim. No dia seguinte quando fui zoar ela , ela não conseguia lembrar de ter feito NADA !! Ri litros! Enfim... que bom q se curtiu ! Beijos 1

**Mimy Cullen**** :** Que BM que se entendeu a mente confusa da minha K !! Eles ficam bem juntos... bobinhos, demoraram tanto pra perceber isso... rs . Mas que bom q se curitu! Gosto desse Tb ? ou fico uma merda ? diz ai! Beijos !

**SAMsamCullen****:** 'HSUAHUSHAUSHAUSHA Que bom ! Eu definitivamente Tb ADORO suas reações aos caps, hahaha. Mas ai... eles ficam lindos juntos, né ? kk³ Então minha chefona da tortura... curtiu esse cap? Ele ta meio merda total, mas é pq ele é basicamente a introdução pro próximo... Ainda vai rolar MUITA merda nesse evento... te garanto. Beijs!

**Jyss****:** 'HUSAHUSAHUSHAUSHAUSHAU QUE bom ! Mas então... er... assim... Eu nem lembrava dessse epilogo , hahaha. Se eu for fazer ele vou ter q ter uma boa leitura da historia , haha. Mas um daí ele sai, te garanto! Só me falta inspiração!! Please ! castigo não ! me castigando já basta minhas provas do mal! Mais castigo ninguém merece !! T_T

**Dada cullen: **Não sinta... se ainda vai ver muito beward... mas ainda vai roalr muita coisa... relaxa aí , rs. Espero q renha gostado desse cap Tb , beijos !!

-

BEIJOS ! E ATE SABADO ^^

NÃO ESQUEÇAM DA MINHA **REVIEW** , OK ?


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Capitulo 19**

- Claro, eu sempre vou querer ver tudo que você quiser me mostrar.

Me levantei e tirei os sapatos os deixando do outro lado da fonte. Mergulhei minhas pernas na água, ela ia ate um pouco abaixo do meu joelho. Estique uma de minhas mãos na direção do chafariz e proferi o feitiço.

Senti uma onde de nostalgia imensa... como se eu tivesse negligenciando um lado da minha vida. Mas não era verdade, eu sempre equilibrei minha necessidade de me sentir normal com a minha adoração e fascinação pela magia. Eu sempre prometi a mim mesma amar e viver os dois.

Os dois lados de mim mesma.

Dei um passo pra trás me sentando novamente ao lado de Edward e observei com atenção a magia da coisa.

A água que jorrava da boca da água foi diminuindo aos poucos, vi ela juntas mais as mãos e a água começas a surgir dali e escorrer colorida de suas mãos.

A estátua que ganhava vida sob meus olhos.

Vi ela mexer delicadamente a cabeça e se espreguiçar delicadamente, com a água ainda jorrando da palma de suas mãos, seus cabelos que pendiam soltos em cachos grossos de pedra se mexiam levemente conforme ela se mexia. Ela piscou algumas vezes e então focalizou seu olhar em mim. Vi um sorriso lindo surgir em seus lábios e suas asas se abanarem de surpresa respingando um pouco de água em mim.

Ri quando ela se agachou e estendeu a mão pra mim.

- Olá antiga amiga – Disse enquanto tocava delicadamente os dedos molhados dela com a ponta dos meus.

- Pequena Swan – A estatua com rosto de fada me avaliou e então gargalhou – Você cresceu pequena e virou uma mulher incrivelmente adorável.

- Obrigada – sorri enquanto deitava minha cabeça no ombro de Edward – Esse é o Edward, eu o trouxe para te conhecer.

Ela sorriu e agitou as asas mais uma vez, as recolhendo em volta de seu corpo por fim.

- Vampiro vegetariano... Sempre soube que você nunca conseguiria se contentar com qualquer um desse mundo Pequena Swan, mas um vampiro – Ela piscou em aprovação pra mim – É realmente impressionante.

- Eu tenho sorte de ter alguém como ele ao meu lado.

- Faço das suas minhas palavras – Edward disse enquanto alisava minha bochecha com a mão fria.

Ela se sentou sobre suas pernas na fonte, a água acariciando gentilmente o corpo de pedra. Inclinou a cabeça levemente nos olhando com atenção.

- Você não parece emburrada nem chateada, o que a trás aqui Pequena Swan?

- Saudades eu acho – balancei meus pés gentilmente na água – Você fez parte do meu passado, da minha infância. Eu queria te apresentar meu futuro, meu presente.

- E o que seria isso? – Eu sabia que ela tinha entendido perfeitamente o que eu quis dizer, mas como ela parecia realmente afim de me fazer falar resolvi desembuchar de uma vez.

- Você quer dizer quem seria isso – Disse entrelaçando minha mão a do Ed.

Ele beijou minha testa.

- Você está fazendo uma escolha arriscada Pequena, tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?

Ela me olhou no fundo dos olhos, e naquele instante senti que ela me analisava e enxergava minha alma. Retribui o olhar tentando absorver toda a confiança que havia no olhar de pedra. Por mais que eu quisesse mentir tanto pra ela quanto pra mim mesma eu não conseguiria. Mas eu não tinha porque mentir estava na hora de aceitar.

Eu sabia que ela dizia sobre ficar com um vampiro. Eu sabia que sempre correria perigo com ele. Sabia que as pessoas do meu mundo implicariam, tentariam me impedir. Diriam que eu estaria corrompendo o sangue real. Eu sabia que provavelmente com ele eu também nunca poderia ter uma vida normal como eu sempre almejei. Mas estava na hora de aceitar.

Eu não sou normal. E nunca conseguiria ficar com alguém que fosse como minha mãe fez.

Tanto meu lado bruxa quanto meu lado humano estavam perdidamente apaixonados por um vampiro.

- Tenho – Respondi o mais firme que pude.

- Do que você está falando Bells? – Edward pareceu resolveu finalmente tentar saber o que acontecia nessa minha troca de olhares com a fada de pedra.

Respirei fundo, com medo de que falasse ele poderia querer se afastar pra me proteger ou algo ridículo assim. As vezes eu sabia que ele podia querer ser um vampiro-sexy-gosto-super-protetor.

- Vampiro Edward – a estatua chamou a atenção dele – Você sabe que pra ficar com a Pequena você terá que lutar, não sabe? Aqui nesse mundo, as pessoas não aceitam bem relações entre raças diferente.

- Eu farei o que for preciso pra ficar com ela. – Ele falou com tanta confiança que não tinha como duvidar.

Me senti inchar de emoção ao ouvir isso.

- Espero que sim, espero que você possa cuidar dela também. Ela tem um coração de ouro. – Ela me olhou com carinho – Eu sempre soube disso, desde a primeira vez que ela se sentou na beirada dessa fonte chorando e resmungando sozinha.

Sorri com a lembrança e senti meus olhos se enxerem d'agua.

- Porque você estava chorando quando veio Bells? – Ed perguntou curioso.

Mexi meus pés na água fazendo ela espirrar um pouco em mim e no Edward, que pareceu não se incomodar.

- Naquele dia foi a primeira vez que eu e minha mãe brigamos, ela dizia que eu deveria parar de me isolar que deveria me misturar mais com as outras crianças. Mas eu não queria, porque sabia que afinal eram todas bobas e só iriam querer ficar comigo pelo meu sangue e meu titulo e não por quem eu realmente era. – Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Desde criança eu já tinha pensamentos firmes sobre o que eu queria e com que tipo de pessoas eu gostaria de estar - Então eu fugi pra cá, pros fundos do palácio e pela primeira vez fiz o feitiço de avivamento. Com isso consegui minha primeira amiga. Mesmo que ela fosse uma estatua de chafariz.

A fada riu.

- Sabe como uma estatua de chafariz eu vejo muita coisa. Muitas pessoas costumam vir pra cá, e em geral não é pra fazer nada de bom...

- Aposto que você já viu vários casais vindo pra cá! – A interrompi animada.

- Na verdade eu vi sim, e eu geral um dos dois era sempre casado ou comprometido.

- Pensei que pessoas da realeza deveriam ter um comportamento impecável – Edward disse com a voz cheia de escárnio.

- Na verdade nós temos, mas apenas aparentemente. Desde que não façamos nada que nos envergonhe ou comprometa nossa reputação estamos livres pra aprontar.

Ele riu.

- Isso definitivamente parece com aquele seriado, Gossip Girl.

Eu ri.

- Realmente, essa é a citação inicial do livro, mas é totalmente verdadeira por aqui.

- Na verdade todos os bruxos da região são especialistas em esconder suas façanhas sórididas. – A fada falou dando uma piscadela na minha direção, o que obviamente Edward não deixou passar.

- E você Bells? Também é uma especialista?

Dei de ombros com indiferença.

- Só quando necessária – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha na minha direção – Eu nunca fui de seguir as regras da sociedade com afinco, mas nada que deva deixar você preocupado.

Sorri enquanto desfazia a pequena ruginha que surgiu na testa de mármore do vampiro.

- Fico feliz em saber disso. – Ele estava claramente aliviado.

- Pequena Swan, foi realmente maravilhoso te ver novamente, mas temo que você deva partir agora. Com certeza já começaram a sentir falta de você e do vampiro Edward.

Suspirei em resignação com a fala da minha fada e amiga de infância. Eu realmente não queria ir... aqui sempre me dava mais paz do que ficar com um bando de gente metida que fingia que eram amigas uma das outras. Mas eu tinha que ir.

- Ok. Murmurei enquanto secava meus pés com uma toalha que eu sempre deixava escondida atrás da fonte desde que era criança e calçava minhas sandálias.

- Foi realmente um prazer conhecê-la – Edward disse sorrindo encantadoramente.

**PoV's Edward**

- Concordo plenamente – disse a estatua.

E ela estava sendo sincera, eu podia ver isso em seu pensamentos. Claro que foi mesmo uma surpresa pra mim notar que podia ler os pensamentos de um objeto inanimado que ganhou vida temporariamente. Mais surpresa ainda perceber que esse objeto em questão pensava!

Bella parecia feliz por ter vindo aqui, eu estava feliz por estar aqui com ela. Gostava de conhecer mais sobre ela, ela viveu a vida inteira num mundo diferente do meu e eu estava feliz por ela estar me apresentando a ele.

Ela calçou suas sandálias e se levantou, se agachou delicadamente sobre a fonte e plantou um beijo no rosto de pedra da estatua de fada, que o recebeu com um sorriso antes de voltar a sua posição oficial.

- Adeus velha amiga, até breve – Então ela proferiu um feitiço na mesma língua estranha que eu não conhecia e a estátua novamente voltou a ser só um objeto de decoração.

Quando ela se voltou pra mim eu não resisti e a abracei carinhosamente. Ela pareceu surpresa por um instante e então retribui o abraço deitando sua cabeça em meu peito.

- Sabe que eu amo quando você me abraça, mas qual o motivo da vez? – Ela perguntou com a voz risonha.

- Obrigado.

- Pelo que? – ela estava confusa.

- Por estar me permitindo entrar na sua vida. Por querer passar por cima de todos pra me deixar ficar nela.

Ela apertou mais o seu abraço.

- Eu que deveria agradecer. Você me fez mais feliz do que eu achava possível. – Então ela se pos na ponta dos pés e me beijou. Um beijo doce e suave, mas ainda sim cheio da mais pura paixão.

Retribui o beijo e depois de alguns instantes ela se soltou de mim, meio sem fôlego. Peguei em sua mão e a guiei de volta pro parque onde acontecia a festa.

Enquanto voltávamos pelos caminho cercado de arvores vi uma sombra se mexer no meio do mato e parei, pondo Bella atrás de mim.

Olhei com mais atenção agradecendo a minha visão de vampiro e reconheci um homem, parecia estar vestindo um tipo estranho de armadura e me observava atentamente. Olhei ao redor e percebi que tinha vários deles nos observando.

- Bells, eu quero que você seja muito cuidadosa agora, não diga nada. Apenas me siga – Disse baixo o suficiente pra apenas ela ouvir e a puxei o mais rápido que eu sabia ser possível pra ela pra longe dali.

Eu queria colocá-la nas minhas costas e correr numa velocidade que eu sabia que não nos alcançariam, mas eu podia ver a alguns metros algumas pessoas bebendo e conversando. Se eu corre-se de volta pra fonte estaríamos cercados, se eu corresse pras pessoas chamaria atenção demais.

Bella não disse nada enquanto eu a arrastava de volta pro parque, mas quando já estávamos chegando perto o suficiente pra ouvir o burburinho de pessoas conversando, uma sombra preta apareceu na minha frente, e logo depois outra e outra e então estávamos cercados. Mantive Bella atrás de mim enquanto encarava aquelas sombras negras. Percebi que Bella se debatia nas minhas costa, onde eu a segurava firmemente com meus braços, afrouxei o aperto com medo de machucá-la e então ela se soltou e se postou de frente em mim numa posição obviamente acusatória.

Ela me surpreendeu ao rosnar para as sombras.

- Mas que porra é essa?!

-

**Bella's PoV**

Edward e eu caminhávamos lentamente pelas copas de arvores que levavam ao centro do parque.

Eu estava realmente feliz por ter compartilhado o máximo possível da minha vida nesse mundo com ele. E eu queria mais, eu queria que ele visse tudo, queria que ele visse esse meu outro lado, e eu estava ansiosa por isso. Prometi a mim mesma que viveria os dois lados de mim e era exatamente isso que eu iria fazer. E agora Edward fazia parte do meu mundo, da minha vida. Ele teria que viver os dois comigo.

Senti a mão fria dele se enrijecer e o olhei atentamente. Ele parou e olhou pra um ponto fixo nas arvores, segui seu olhar e não vi nada. Senti ele me colocar as suas costas e dado um passo a frente, ficando na minha frente. Tentei olhar melhor o que olhava e o que é que poderia representar um perigo. Fala serio! Estávamos numa festa cercada de guardas que deveriam garantir nossa segurança, porque que o Ed tava assim todo alerta?

Ele olhou ao redor e eu novamente acompanhei seu olhar.

Então ele virou a cabeça pra trás levemente ainda na minha frente e disse numa voz tão baixa que se eu não estivesse tão próxima a ele não teria ouvido.

- Bells, eu quero que você seja muito cuidadosa agora, não diga nada. Apenas me siga – Antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa ou fazer o que eu queria e pergunta o motivo de toda essa agitação ele apertou mais o aperto na minha mão e começou a me arrastar, mais literalmente do que eu gostaria de volta a festa.

Eu queria puxar minha e bater o pé exigindo que ele me dissesse o que é que tava rolando, mas senti que deveria confiar nele. Não tinha motivos pra não fazer isso, então permiti que ele me arrastasse e me concentrei apenas em não cair de cima dos meus saltos.

Então ele parou abruptamente e me empurrou novamente pra trás dele, jogou os braços pra trás e segurou meus braços me mantendo nas suas costas. Tentei olhar pra ver o que o tinha feito parar e vi uma sombra negra parada a sua frente, e então outras foram aparecendo de dentro da floresta e no cercando.

Eu olhei fixamente pras sombras e as reconheci. Guardas reais. Comecei a tentar me soltar de trás do Edward. Mas que bagunça é essa? Quem eles pensavam que eram pra fazer isso? Me cercar? A mim? Eu mando nessa bodega!

Edward pareceu finalmente perceber que eu tentava arrancar os braços dele de cima de mim e afrouxou o abraço, aproveitei e me soltei indo pra frente dos guardas. Senti que meus olhos estavam furiosos, porque eu estava começando a ficar muito irritada.

- Mas que porra é essa?! – Mal reconheci minha voz, eu queria gritar, mas sabia que os convidados iriam ouvir.

Eles apenas tiraram as capas negras revelando suas armaduras e músculos prontos para o ataque. Cerrei os olhos em direção a eles desafiando qualquer um a se explicar. O chefe de exercito deu um passo a frente e pos um joelho no chão se ajoelhando, pos o punho contra o peito e abaixou a cabeça, num movimento de respeito que sempre era feito para a família real por guardas e serviçais.

Antigamente quando eu era mais nova eu costumava ter uma queda por ele. Ele era alto, com o cabelo loiro grande sempre preso num rabo de cavalo curto, tinha músculos surpreendes que sempre me faziam querer ir até ele e passar minha mão por todo seu abdômen. Mas eu sempre soube que jamais poderia fazer isso, primeiro porque o homem tinha um caráter terrível. Enquanto ele mantivesse a boca fechada eu queria agarrá-lo, mas quando abria a boca ele tinha uma obvia diarréia verbal.

- Senhorita Swan, tenho ordens para resgatá-la e levá-la de volta a segurança da festa.

- Me resgatar? – Não consegui me segurar, gargalhei bem na cara dele – Ordens de quem?

- Do senhor primeiro ministro Duff e do ministro Humprey, senhorita.

Eu contei até três mentalmente, depois contei ate vinte. Ele pareceu perceber meu silencio porque se pos de pé novamente e deu um passo na minha direção. Vi pela visão periférica os guardas darem dois passos em direção a Edward que estava perplexo atrás de mim. Olhei pra ele e ele parecia compenetrado, seu maxilar travado, suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e ele tinha no rosto um misto de confusão e fúria.

Olhei novamente para o chefe de exercito.

- James – o chamei pelo primeiro nome, liberdade que ele sempre fez questão de me dar, sempre suspeite que ele esperava que eu começasse a li dar liberdade também mas ate parece que eu ia fazer isso – Eu realmente pareço que preciso ser resgatada?

Fiz uma pergunta com um tom mais serio que pude, mas sabia que meus olhos deveriam estar negros de raiva. Eu iria matar aqueles ministros, sabia que o velho Humprey me daria trabalho, mas falar com o primeiro ministro e mandar os guardas virem atrás de nós? A morte pra ele seria pouco!

Ele me olhou atentamente e depois para Edward.

- Senhorita sinto muito, mas essas foram as ordens que recebi.

- Ok, você é apenas um guarda incompetente que não sabe avaliar um situação pra dizer se ela é ou não realmente de risco! – Explodi, eu não gritava. Apenas falei com a voz mais calma que pude, mas meu tom de voz estava baixa e sabia que ele ficava meio assustador – Agora, se você ou um de seus guardas encostarem um dedo em mim ou no meu acompanhante vocês iram se ver comigo, apenas tire sua carcaça do meu caminho e nos deixe passar.

Ele me olhou e deu um sinal quase imperceptível pra um guarda que estava a sua direita. Então rápido demais pra que eu pudesse acompanhar o movimento os guardas haviam imobilizado Edward. James segurou com força meu braço e falou com o rosto próximo ao meu.

- Sinto muito _senhorita_ – ele cuspiu a palavra – Mas eu não estou aqui para questionar a situação. Eu recebo ordens e as cumpro.

Olhei incrédula pra ele.

- Levem ele pras masmorras que logo irei lá ver o que faremos com esse ser – Eu ia questionar mais antes que pudesse ele completou – E você apenas se comporte e me acompanhe até o primeiro ministro.

Olhei desesperada pra Edward, que mantinha uma expressão de ódio no rosto direcionada a James.

- Edward... – Comecei mais antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa estava sendo arrastada.

Ele me puxou pelo braço me fazendo tropeçar. Ele não me segurou e eu cai com um joelho no chão. Ele me puxou novamente pra cima e rosnou um 'Ande logo' pra mim.

Mordi meu lábio com força prendendo as lagrimas de ódio que ameaçavam cair pelo meu rosto. Sabia que se dissesse alguma palavra agora iria gritar e espernear e xingar toda a geração da família de James, e dos ministros viados. Então endireitei meus ombros e puxei meu braço seguindo na frente de James até um senhor alto, com uma postura firme e confiante que conversava com o Ministro Humprey.

Se eu não podia matar todo mundo eu podia pelo menos tirar satisfação e xingar ao melhor estilo herdeira mimada.

-

**N/A:** AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORAS !!

Obrigada por todas as reviews... bom esse cap termina com um arzinho de mistério...

O q vai acontecer com o Ed nas masmorra ?S Bells mata ou não o ministro filhodaputa? Ela vai conseguri livrar ele?

Descubram no próximo cap! SHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUASH Igual comercial de serie, kk³

Espero q tenham gostado amores... beijos !!

-

Respondendo as _reviews_! Obrigada por todas elas amoras !!! :D

**Jyss****:** 'HUSHAUSHAUSHUASHAU Te juro! nMeu cérebro esqueceu total, mas podeixar que se não vai precisar de castigo não... quando a inspiração bater eu escrevo:D espero q tenha curtido o cap! E total, as previsões da senhora LeBlanc são bem sinistras... e vão rolar *misterionoar*

**SAMsamCullen****:** shaushauhsuahsuashaush Sim sim! A Senhora LeBlanc é manerona, meio maluca, mas maneira :D O ministro ainda vair irritar bastante, então se prepara pq lá vem bomba no próximo cap! Taí, espero q não tenha sido muito surto meu esse lance da fonte, mas quase não tava aparecendo nd da vida de magia da Bells =/ gosto do cap?

**Nanda Souza Cullen****:** MENINA ! Mas pq escolher? C pode casar com o EdCat e ter um pet como amante... o pior q podia acontecer é vc ter uma Bella e uma K teperseguindo pelo resto da eternidade , kkk³ gosto do cap ??

**CahBigaiski****:** 'HUSHAUSHUAHSAUHSUASHA Q bom q vc gostou *--* Sim, os loucos são SEMPRE os mais divertidos... espero q tenha curtido esse cap também :D

**Mimy Cullen****:** 'HUSAHUSHAUSHAUSHUSHAUSHA Então, esse cap cumpriu as expectativas ? No próximo ainda tem mais... MUAHAHAHAHA ! espero q tenha curtido :D

**Dada cullen:** Espero q tenha gostado e cumprido as expectativas!!! Beijos amoré !

**Germanaaa:** 'HUSAHUSHAUSHAUSHAU Ed agora ta na ativa , kkk³ Q bom q se gosta de tudo na fic , de verdade . Eu amo quando vocês gostam dos meus personagens originais :D Espero que tenha curtido esse cap, ok? Beijos !

**Bruna:** Bem vida amore !!!!! Que bom que você gostou... mas assim q essa festa acabar , o que vai acontecer logo logo, a gente resolve o quesito situação amorosa da fic , rs.... Espero q tenha gostado desse cap também amor ! beijos !!

**Raissa Cullen****:** A senhorita não ta meio atrasada não ? humpf !! Que bom que você gostou !!! beijos amore !

**LaaVictor****:** Brigada amor !! Espero que voce tenha gostado desse também =D' beijokas

-

Não esqeuçam da minha **REVIEW** !!!!


	21. Capítulo XX

**Capitulo 20**

_Se eu não podia matar todo mundo eu podia pelo menos tirar satisfação e xingar ao melhor estilo herdeira mimada._

-

Parei em frente a eles mordendo minha língua, tentando segurar toda minha fúria.

- Isabella minha querida! Você foi achada, fiquei realmente preocupado que aquela criatura horrorosa tivesse te feito algum mal. Se o ministro não tivesse chegado a tempo eu nem sei o que teria acontecido com a senhorita – Ele disse com a voz firme e fria enquanto me estendia uma taça com algum drink que não me preocupei em identificar.

- Criatura? – me virei para o Humprey – Por acaso eu disse que precisava ser "socorrida"?

Fiz aspas com as mãos e ele abriu a boca pra falar mais o interrompi.

- Não, eu não disse. Eu só quero sabe porque a porra dos guardas me cercaram no meio do pátio do MEU palácio e levaram meu acompanhante pra masmorras. Ah, também adoraria saber quem deu o direito do nosso honrado chefe de exercito me arrastar ate aqui com direito a tombos e tudo. E por favor me diga quem de vocês dois agora vê o futuro pra saber quando que eu supostamente irei precisar de ajuda.

Eles me olharam perplexos. Sabia que sempre era polidamente educada com eles, e sempre tive o cuidado de nunca ser nada alem de elegante e fria, mas não tive como conter essa explosão.

- Isabella, entenda – o primeiro ministro pos a mão em meu ombro e eu a afastei com um movimento irritado – O Senhor Humprey só ficou preocupado por que não te viu e me pediu que enviasse a guarda atrás de você.

- Verdade? – disse com toda a ironia que pude na cara do Humprey. – Ou será que ele só ficou tão repentinamente preocupado porque eu estava acompanhada de um VAMPIRO?

- Isabella ele me informou isso e eu realmente não gosto disso. Você sabe muito bem o que acontece quando ele ficar com fome – o primeiro ministro me repreendeu e eu o ignorei.

Beberiquei o drink e percebi que era o verde claro, meu preferido.

- Senhor Humprey. Se o senhor quiser realmente me atingir por não obedecê-lo a respeito de Edward procure formas melhores. E nunca. – Coloquei um dedo em sua direção – Mas nunca mais ordene que algum dos MEUS guardas prenda um convidado meu sem minha permissão. Ou pior, nunca dê permissão pra que algum guarda me traga a força. O senhor querendo ou não, eu sou dona das minhas ações e não lhe devo obediência.

- Isabella você irá se arrepender de me desafiar. Vampiros são uma coisa que eu não vou permitir por aqui! – ele esbravejou elevando o tom de voz.

Deu um sorrisinho cínico.

- Não vai? Isso realmente é uma pena – lhe dei as costas me preparando pra deixar o velho gordo babaca pra trás, mas ele segurou meu ombro e me puxou me virando de frente.

Por pouco não perdi o equilíbrio. Ele continuou segurando meu ombro e o apertou.

- Nunca me de as costas, pirralha.

O encarei indignada e taquei todo o conteúdo da minha taça direto na sua cara gorda e vermelha.

- Nunca mais encoste em mim! – rosnei pra ele e me virei o mais rápido que pude.

Percebi que algumas pessoas observavam nossa ceninha. Coloquei a taça agora vazia na bandeja de um garçom que passava e comecei a conjurar minha vassoura enquanto andava irritada pra longe daquilo tudo.

- B! – ouvi Kayla me chamar atrás de mim.

Virei levemente minha cabeça pro lado e dei um sorriso meio disforme pra ela, tentando lhe acalmar. Ela aprecia realmente preocupada comigo e me senti mal por fazê-la sentir-se assim. Mas no momento eu precisava tirar o meu Edward das masmorras antes que o filho da puta do James chegasse lá.

Subi em minha vassoura, mas antes de ir pra lá eu precisaria de uma coisa. Alguém pra ser mais especifica. E depois eu ficaria extremamente feliz em chutar o traseiro de todos esse babacas que ousaram estragar a minha festa.

-

**Edward's PoV**

Olhei com uma fúria incomparável pro loiro que andava confiantemente do outro lado das grades em encarando com olhos de satisfação.

Eu estava dentro de uma cela subterrânea. Toda a prisão deles era subterrânea, percebi que só havia um única entrada e que todos os túneis partiam dela.

Meus músculos estavam travados pra me impedir de voar no pescoço daquela criatura. Porque humano ele não era, e nem sei se eu poderia o considerar como um bruxo. A cada vez que ouvia um de seus pensamentos sentia uma ânsia de vomitar e uma vontade muito mais forte de acabar com a vida dele.

Só de lembrar dele tocando minha Bella, a arrastando como se fosse alguma prisioneira ou algo assim. Só de lembrar os pensamentos que ele tinha perto dela...

Ele a queria, sempre quis desde que ela era menor. Tentava de várias formas conquistá-la, conseguir intimidade com ela. Tinha desejo por ela e foi apenas por isso que ele não a obedeceu quando ela o mandou nos deixar passar.

Ele se irou por ela estar comigo. Vi em sua mente que ele nunca se deu por vencido por não tê-la pra ele, porque ela nunca manifestou interesse por ninguém no reino que ele tivesse visto ou sabido. Mas quando ele estava na mata e a viu me beijando algo dentro dele se irou. Ele queria minha cabeça; queria brigar com ela, saber porque ela preferia uma criatura absurda como eu ao invés dele. Queria fazê-la ter algum juízo em sua cabeça mimada, como ele mesmo pensou.

Agora ele andava de um lado pra outro do outro lado da cela me observando com um sorriso no rosto. Em seus pensamentos vi o quanto ele estava satisfeito por me ver ali, preso. Ele só estava esperando a ordem chegar pra me matar, era o que ele mais queria, a permissão pra se livrar do vampiro que ousou entrar no reino.

Resolvi provocá-lo pra ver até onde ele iria. Sabia pro seus pensamentos que ele não poderia me matar enquanto não recebesse a ordem. Eu só precisava que ele caísse na minha armadilha e viesse brigar comigo. No momento em que ele me tirasse dessa cela eu arrancaria seu pescoço. Ele não merecia viver. Não depois de ter tido pensamentos tão imundos com a minha Bella.

- Sabe que se eu quiser, eu saiu daqui, não é? – falei com o tom de voz mais confiante que pude.

- Bom pra você vampiro – Ele disse me dando as costas.

Ele sabia o que eu estava fazendo. Era inteligente, apertei com força meus punhos e então me encostei-me à parede da cela.

- Foi mesmo uma pena vocês terem chegado naquela hora. Bella e eu estávamos tendo uma conversa bem... Interessante – Ergui uma sobrancelha sugestivamente pra ele.

Ele se lembrou do nosso beijo perto da fonte e cerrou os dentes. Ele não respondeu.

Peguei uma pedra do chão da cela e brinquei com ela despreocupadamente na minha mão antes de jogá-la com força contra a parede. O som alto ecoou por todo o lugar.

- Eu tenho pena de você. Sempre querendo algo que não pode ter... – Ele me olhou com raiva – Eu conheço seu tipo James, você quer o que não pode ter; gosta do desafio. Mas eu tenho uma pequena noticia pra você, não se pode ganhar todas. E definitivamente Bella é algo que você nunca poderá colocar as mãos.

Isso pareceu irritá-lo, porque ele já havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Vi toda a ira em seus olhos. Ele socou a parede e me encarou com ódio.

- Você não sabe do que esta falando vampiro.

- Não sei? Por que eu acho que sei exatamente. Você a quer. Sempre quis... Mas teve que aprender a lidar com a rejeição... Ela não te quer... Nunca te quis e nunca ira te querer.

Então ele caiu na armadilha. Tirou uma espada grande e afiada do cinto e apontou pra mim, deixando a ponta dela no meu queixo.

- Se você não quiser morrer, cale a boca!

Gargalhei na cara dele.

- Acha mesmo que pode me matar com isso? Idiota...

Num movimento rápido demais pra que ele pudesse ver peguei a espada e a puxei das mãos dele, pra dentro da cela. Brinquei com ela entre meus dedos antes de entortá-la varias vezes.

- Vai precisar de mais do que esse brinquedinho pra acabar comigo.

Joguei-a no canto da cela e sorri cinicamente.

- Babaca... – ele disse e ergueu a mão pra mim – Você deveria saber vampiro, somos bruxos... Conhecemos bem a sua espécie... Sabemos formas extremamente eficientes de matá-los.

Fiz uma carranca ao ver em seus pensamentos que era verdade. Merda de feitiços desse mundo. Vi quando ele começou a proferir as palavras e desviei da direção de sua mão. O lugar onde eu estava explodiu. Olhei de relance pro lugar, mas sem me distrair de seus pensamentos. Eu não sabia que tipo de feitiços ele estava fazendo, mas eu podia ver na sua mente o que eles fariam, suas estratégias, e isso me dava uma grande vantagem sobre ele.

Ele novamente proferiu o feitiço, dessa vez muito mais rápido e o lançou na minha direção. Novamente me afastei e num movimento rápido saltei me empoleirando em cima da mesa, dentro da minha cela. Ele me olhou com ódio e eu lhe dei um sorriso afetado, antes de saltar novamente e forçar as barras da cela, para separá-las. Quando eu comecei a forçá-las uma descarga elétrica invadiu meu corpo sem vida me fazendo recuar imediatamente.

- Você acha mesmo que nós daríamos a chance de algum prisioneiro fortinho fugir tão facilmente? – Ele falou com ironia – Já te avisei vampiro, não nos subestime.

Me recompus e olhei pra ele com meu olhar mais confiante.

- Sabia que você era idiota James, mas que era um covarde eu ainda não sabia.

- Covarde? – Vi seus olhos esverdeados brilharem de raiva.

- Sim... é como se chama aquele que prefere lutar a distancia de seu inimigo. Sempre tendo a certeza de que ele está seguro, superior. A salvo. É o que você está fazendo não é? Me mantendo aqui... você não tem coragem suficiente pra me encarar James. Você é _fraco_.

Cuspi a ultima palavra e sorri internamente ao ver o efeito que elas tiveram nele. Seu rosto se tingiu de vermelho num acesso de raiva e ele jogou o mesmo feitiço na fechadura, explodindo-a. nesse mesmo instante, a porta da cela se escancarou.

- Saia. – ele rosnou pra mim.

Sorri vitorioso e num movimento incrivelmente rápido pra que ele sequer visse, parei atrás dele.

- Tolo... – fui pro canto mais afastado da prisão e sorri de um jeito cretino – É tão fácil te enganar que deveria ser proibido. Oh espera! Acho que isso já é.

Ri enquanto ele ficava visivelmente mais irritado. Ele urrou de ódio e atirou varias das explosões na minha direção. Eu me movimentei com destreza fugindo, apenas curtindo ver o esforço que o loiro fazia.

Mas então eu já estava entediado. Ele podia ser um bruxo, podia conhecer vários feitiços que acabariam comigo como eu vi em sua mente. Mas a raiva não o deixava pensar claramente, e essa era sua fraqueza. Mesmo podendo acabar comigo ele perdeu a chance. Então era a minha vez de fazer o movimento seguinte. Cansei de fugir de suas explosões insignificantes e me postei atrás dele com um sorriso maligno no rosto. Agarrei seus braços por trás o imobilizando e falei perto de seu pescoço.

- Não vou te dar a morte lenta e terrível que você merece porque eu estou de bom humor. – Me aproximei dele e deixei com que meus caninos afiados, agora visíveis, rosassem a pele de seu pescoço – Apenas morra.

Ele estremeceu, na sua mente uma nevoa de horror e pavor havia se instalado. Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada, nem mesmo em se soltar de mim.

Quando eu estava a milímetros de distancia de arrancar o pescoço do loiro uma voz familiar gritou da entrada dos túneis.

Virei minha cabeça num estalo ao reconhecer a voz de Bella.

- Parem já com essa merda!

Não soltei James, apenas afastei meus dentes de seu pescoço.

- Bella? – eu estava confuso. E ela estava atrasada pra me salvar.

- Edward Cullen. Se você mata-lo você perderá a razão. Então apenas o segure firme.

Sorri ao ouvir sua voz severa. Eu realmente estava começando a gostar desse seu lado mandão.

Vi ela andar calmamente até nós, uma figura alta e imponente surgiu atrás dela. Era um homem alto, moreno com cabeços castanhos acinzentados. Tinha o típico porte de homem sábio e poderoso, que mesmo sem perceber é intimidante e passa a imagem de poder.

- Meu rei... – James arfou, ainda amedrontado.

- Edward, quero que conheça meu tio. O rei Oráculo. – Bella falou com a voz tremendamente confiante e contida.

- Garoto – O rei falou, acenando ligeiramente pra mim com a cabeça.

- Uma honra, senhor.

Então ele se virou pra James.

- Senhor Chefe de Exercito. Pode me explicar desde quando tem o direito de fazer esse tipo de ação sem a autorização de alguém da família real? Tenho certeza absoluta que o ministro não tinha nenhum documento com o meu selo autenticando essa ordem.

- Senhor, eu... eu... – ele gaguejou pateticamente – Eu apenas segui suas ordens. Eu sinto muito.

Sorri ao ver em seus pensamentos a culpa.

- Minhas ordens? – Ele perguntou cético.

- Meu rei, foram as ordens que eu recebi... eu... eu sinto muito.

O quão patético um homem pode ser a ponto de não assumir a própria culpa? Ele sabia exatamente que era uma ordem não-oficial. E a fez com muito prazer.

O rei apenas o olhou nos olhos, mas James desviou o olhar quebrando o contato.

- Apenas me encontre amanhã depois do evento pra discutirmos sua punição, _soldado_.

Soltei James e ele caiu de joelhos no chão ofegante. Me olhou com mais ódio do que eu achei ser possível.

- Isso ainda não acabou vampiro – Então olhou pra Bella que estava a alguns passos de distancia dele com um sorriso contido nos lábios – Digo a mesmo pra você, senhorita.

Bella riu.

- Vou esperar ansiosa pelo segundo round.

Então enlaçou meu braço e me puxou dali, deixando pra trás um ofegante e humilhado James.

-

**Bella's PoV**

Enquanto puxava Edward pra fora das masmorras pavorosas do meu mundo eu finalmente respirei aliviada. Ficar tentando manter pose de durona e superiora é difícil!

- Bells?

- Oi? – outro suspiro – Fala amor.

Ele sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Obrigado... você sabe, por me salvar lá dentro...

Ri, ele tava se embolando, isso era fofo.

- Claro, você tem mesmo que me agradecer mocinho! Se você tivesse matado o James, agora você poderia estar indo pra guilhotina ou algo assim.

- Eu? Mas o cara me prendeu injustamente! – Ele falou fazendo birra.

- Mas amor, se você tivesse o matado você perderia a razão... sabe atacando um do meu povo prova que você é mesmo perigoso.

Ele fez um bico lindo, do tipo odeio estar errado, e eu não resisti. Me coloquei na ponta dos pés e lhe dei um beijo longo. Eu estava tão feliz por finalmente ter Edward aqui nos meu braços, livre do peso do que poderia acontecer com ele e tudo por minha causa... eu deveria saber que era arriscado demais trazer ele até aqui, eu sempre soube desde o inicio que os chefes de governo não iam deixar barato o meu gosto incomum por homens. No caso, vampiro.

Apertei mais meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e o senti me puxar pra mais perto. Era tão bom estar assim de novo com ele.

- Edward... – falei meio ofegante quando nossos lábios se soltaram – Acho que deveríamos ir pra casa agora... ou pelo menos sair daqui.

Apontei pros túneis da masmorra ao nosso redor, ele riu e me puxou pra fora.

Eu não percebi como já era tarde. Do lado de fora, as luzes dos grandes refletores do parque estavam acessas, e algumas pessoas, já mais bêbadas falavam e riam mais alto do que o normal.

- Vamos achar minha tia e minha mãe e nos despedirmos.

- Claro...

Demoramos um pouco tentando achar minha mãe, eu não conseguia localiza-la em lugar algum. Até que eu a vi. Ela e minha tia, com os lindos rostos aflitos, na entrada do palácio conversando numa voz baixa.

Andei sorridente até elas, mas elas não retornaram o sorriso. Apenas comprimiram os lábios e uniram as sobrancelhas pesarosamente ao mesmo tempo, um ato típico de irmãs.

- Precisamos conversar anã – Minha tia disse com a voz incrivelmente séria – _Agora_.

-

* * *

**N/A:** Meninas só pra avisar que eu to sem net, entao pra postar eu vou ter que vir na lanhouse... odio.

AAAAAAAAAAAAH! nos proximos capitulos eu ja tenho preparada GRANDESsurpresas pra voces... e rufem os tambores por favor,. um LEMON completinho!!!!

Vibrem de emoção e esperem aciosas por ele , kkk²...

Mas enfim, eu me mudei contra minha vontade e tenho que esperar o cara vir instalar a velox aqui em casa... vou postar mais cedo, e amanha eu atualizo pra ficar no dia certinho :D

E quero que voce deem um bem-vindo especial a minha nova beta preferida , kkk³, SAMsamCULLEN

E quanto as reviews dessa semana eu nao vou responder por aqui, pq ate nem vai dar tempo de ficar editado e reeditando o texto numa lan house né... respondendo pelas PM's.

espero que voces estendam, e saibam que eu nao to nada feliz com essa droga... so melhoro meu humor quando a minha velox chegar! HUMPF!!!

* * *

*BETA INTERRUPTION* hehehehe

oooooooooooi...

bem gente... eu sou taaaaao maluquinha que quando ela me pediu pra eu virar a beta dela eu fiquei aos pulinhos e a dar gritos extericos... hehehehe (tadinha da minha mae) hehehe *cara de pena* mas gente... vai dizer que é mentira?? *cara ameaçadora* ESTA FIC É OU NAO É MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA?? hihihihi *sorriso colgate*

eu adorei a bella fazendo birrinha... ela estava demAAAis... hihihi é bem feita... cambada de velho chato... ptzzzh ¬¬

tadinho do edward... foi preeeeesoooo... mas... hehehehe *riso cruel* hahahahaha rindo do james... ele se ferou... hohohohohohohohoho *tou quuuuuase fazendo as vogais todas* x)

mas pra quem ficou tAAAAAo curiosa como eu quando leu esse finalzinho ai... (so faltou eu pular em cima dela e abanar tanto ate ela contar) hihihi por isso eu deixo aqui uma pista... (segundo aquilo que ja li) no proximo vem o 'CARMA DA FAMILIA SWAN' quem adivinha?? hehehehe eu nao consegui ate ler... por isso... puxa pela imaginaçao gente... voces vao se divertir de certeza... HOIEHOIEHOIHEOIEH... e claro pra quelas que tal como eu AMAAAAAM lemons... ELE VAI SER PEEEEERFEIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOOO... hehehehehe

por issooo... quer o lemon, quer, quer, quer, quer?? (leia-se cap novo) hehehe DEIXAAA REVIEEEEEEEW... deixa deixa deixa deixa deixa *parecendo a alice aos pulinhos agora* hehehehe quantos mais voces deixarem melhor né gente?? inspira ela taaaaaanto hehehehe

e so mais uma coisa diz tal e qual como eu... RAFFA... EU A-M-E-I o cap... hehehehe

xoxo pra toooodas voces (e todos se houver tambem) hehehehe

SAM

* * *

**NAO SE ESQUEÇAM DA MINHA REVIEW, OK?!!!**


	22. Capítulo XXI

**Capitulo 21**

- Mãe! Tia! Falem logo! Vocês estão me deixando nervosa... – falei impaciente.

Eu e Edward estávamos sentados no grande sofá da sala de estar do palácio, e minha mãe e minha tia estavam sentadas e poltronas uma ao lado da outra, na nossa frente.

Nenhuma das duas falava, apenas se olhavam com um olhar chateado e depois me encaravam.

- Ok, eu to avisando – falei me levantando do sofá – Falem agora!

- Bells, calma... elas vão falar – Edward me puxou pela mão me fazendo sentar novamente ao seu lado.

- Bella, eu tenho certeza que você não vai gostar disso... mas você sabia que algo assim ia acabar acontecendo. – Minha mãe falou séria.

SÉRIA! Ela nunca falava sério. Mordi meus lábios com força em antecipação a noticia provavelmente ruim.

- OK... O que aconteceu?

- Bom, James contou o ocorrido aos ministros, incluindo o ataque de Edward – Minha tia falou com uma voz cheia de pesar – E eles chegaram a conclusão de que ele é perigoso...

- Mas ele estava apenas se defendendo! Vocês sabem disso! James é um cretino, e aqueles ministro todos babacas e broxas! – falei irritada.

- Eu sinto muito, não deveria te-lo atacado – Edward falou baixo com um olhar de culpa no rosto.

- Não se preocupe Edward, sabemos que você estava se defendendo, mas temos que provar isso aos ministros.

- Temos que provar? Você é a rainha! Apenas diga isso e eles terão que obedecer.

- Bella, você sabe que minha irmã e o rei, sempre pregaram por um governo democrático apesar de tudo. Eles não podem ignorar a opinião de vários ministro e chefes de estado.

- Mas... o qeu vai acontecer? O que eles vão fazer?

- Eles vão exigir uma assembléia, pra discutir sobre isso. – Minha tia falou com a voz séria.

- E...

- Querida, provavelmente, se todos eles concordarem com isso, Edward será expulso do nosso reino... – Eu ia protestar, mas ela apenas levantou a mão pra me calar e continuou – E você se ainda sim quiser ficar com ele, será banida também.

Meu queixo caiu. Fiquei sem palavras. Eu seria expulsa do me mundo só por estar apaixonada por um vampiro?!

- Bella, você não precisa ser expulsa comigo – Ouvi Edward dizer baixinho ao meu lado, pude perceber o tom de magoa e culpa na sua voz.

No mesmo momento eu tomei sua mão fria nas minhas e a apertei com força.

- Edward, você sabe que eu não vou te abandonar nunca... não existe eu sem você lembra? É apenas nós. Ou isso ou nada! – Falei com convicção.

Ele manteu meu olhar preso ao seu, mas não disse uma palavra. Sua expressão estava ilegível.

- Quando é a assembléia? – A voz de Edward estava dura.

Meu coração se apertou ao ouvi-lo falar nesse tom. Eu não queria que ele se sentisse culpado! Não era culpa dele, era minha. Eu sabia das conseqüências quando o trouxe pra cá.

- Provavelmente amanhã. Mas não se preocupe, Bella tem o direito de estar lá pra defender vocês. E você tem a mim. Vou fazer o máximo que puder para que nada aconteça com vocês. Eles não podem conseguir fazer sempre o que querem com as mulheres da nossa família. – Minha tia soou mais fria que o normal no final.

- Como assim? As mulheres da nossa família...? – Perguntei confusa.

- Querida, acho que você não percebeu ainda o pequeno carma das mulheres Swan, né? – Minha mãe me perguntou.

- Nós temos um carma? – Tá legal, agora to ficando confusa.

Minha tia me lançou um sorriso triste e minha mãe assentiu.

- Ok, qual das duas vai me contar?

- Acho que devo começar – Minha tia disse e se levantou da poltrona.

Ela caminhou lentamente até a enorme janela e olhou pra fora. A festividade já estava no final, mas as luzes da festa no parque ficavam incríveis somadas a luz da lua. Ela colocou a palma sobre o vidro e pude ver pelo reflexo seu lindo rosto pensativo.

- Você sabe que Oraculo era um sacerdote, não é?

- Sei... – Arrastei o 'e' da palavra querendo saber logo aonde isso ia chegar.

- Bom, quando eu e sua mãe éramos apenas princesas eu me apaixonei por ele. Mas eu reprimi esse sentimento o máximo possível.

- Porque? – perguntei confusa.

- Porque era proibido sacerdotes terem mulheres, eles deveriam ser santos e puros. – ela falou solene e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ela.

- Os caras iam ter que morrer na seca?

- Sim, e pare de me interromper anã!

- Desculpa.

- Ótimo, então eu me apaixonei, e conforme eu fui crescendo percebi que ele tinha grande afeição pro mim, ele se tornou um grande amigo. Mas logo nossa amizade evoluiu mais do que deveria. Quando eu fiz 18 anos, contei aos meus pais que estávamos juntos. Eles ficaram enfurecidos e ameaçaram tirar o cargo de Oraculo caso nós continuássemos juntos. Eu fiquei devastada e quis me afastar achando que era o melhor pra ele. – então ela deu um sorriso triste – Mas ele não quis, escolheu ficar comigo. Então fiz a única coisa que eu sabia que os obrigaria a aceitar que nós ficássemos juntos. Nós _dormimos_ juntos e eu dei um jeito de meus pais nos pegarem na minha cama na manhã seguinte. Então eles tiveram que nos casar, com a condição de que eu assumisse o cargo de rainha o mais cedo possível.

- Mas... você não queria ser rainha? – perguntei fascinada com a historia de amor de meus tios.

- Eu sabia que era meu dever, mas não estava preparada pra isso querida. Mas eu fui obrigada, e aceitei feliz se essa fosse a condição pra eu me casar com o homem que eu amava. Com apenas 20 anos eu assumi o reinado... os ministros me massacravam no inicio, mas conforme fui crescendo e amadurecendo, consegui o respeito deles. Eu venci docinho.

- Que lindo tia! – Pudia sentir meus olhos brilhando – É uma história de amor incrível... mas onde entra o carma nessa história.

- Eu vou continuar a historia e você vai entender Bella – Minha mãe disse com um sorriso triste – Eu também era uma princesa com sua tia lembra? Mas eu sempre fui a mais nova, e a mais rebelde. Com apenas 16 anos eu fugia varias vezes para o mundo humano, eu adorava aquele lugar... então com as minhas fugas acabei conhecendo Charlie.

Sorri. Mas ela não correspondeu, afastou seu olhar pra lareira.

- Nós éramos jovens e tolos, acabamos nos envolvendo muito rápido nessa paixão. Então com apenas 17 anos eu engravidei de você. Nossos pais enlouqueceram, os ministros ficaram apavorados. A filha mais nova do rei e da rainha tinha engravidado de um mero humano. Naquela época havia muito mais preconceito com os outros seres Bella. Eles fizeram uma grande assembléia, lembro que na época Mirna já era rainha, ela tentou me defender de todas as formas, eu tentei me defender de todas as formas. Mas não conseguimos, então eu escolhi ser expulsão e ficar com Charlie e você do que largá-los. Fui para o mundo humano e tive você lá... mas então eu senti falta daqui, eu não consegui me acostumar lá.

Ela abaixo seu olhar parecendo envergonhada.

- Eu não conseguia viver longe disso tudo – ela fez um gesto amplo com as mãos – Então eu me separei de Charlie e te trouxe comigo... a ovelha negra voltou totalmente humilhada. Mas se tem uma coisa de que eu nunca me arrependi em todos esses anos foi essa minha história. Sempre terei um certo orgulho de contá-la.

- Porque mamãe? – perguntei atordoada com a historia triste da minha mãe.

- Porque graças a isso tudo Bella, eu tive você. Se isso não tivesse acontecido hoje eu não teria você como filha.

Sorri e me levantei do sofá lhe dando um grande abraço.

- Obrigada, mãe.

Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e então gargalhou.

- Ok, vamos parar com a melação e voltar pra historia atual da família.

- Então deixa ver se eu entendi... todas vocês passaram por problemas em relação a vida amorosa com esses ministros? – Edward perguntou.

- Sim, e nossa mãe também... nossa avó... – Minha tia falou e riu – Ao que parece as mulheres da família Swan encontram seus parceiros sempre em lugares proibidos.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que ele seja o errado filha. Não se engane. – Minha mãe me assegurou.

- Então... o que nós temos que fazer? Eu não quero me separar de Edward! – falei isso e me sentei em seu colo, pouco importando que minha mãe e minha tia vissem.

Ele passou os braços pela minha cintura me acomodando melhor ali.

- Eu também não quero ficar longe de você pequena... mas você tem certeza que é isso que você quer? Você pode perder tudo... só por minha causa... vale a pena?

Eu arregalei meus olhos quando ouvi ele falar isso. Ele era retardado ou o que?

Juntei toda a minha humilde força e de um tapa no seu braço. Minha mão ardeu. Mas fechei os olhos ignorando a dor então os abri e olhei dentro dos olhos do vampiro.

- Nunca, eu disse nunca! Ouse dizer isso de novo. É claro que você vale a pena... eu não me importo com nada, com o que eu for perder por aqui. Tudo que importa é que eu vou ganhar você! E isso vale muito a pena.

Ele sorriu, mas não pareceu convencido. Segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Você vale a pena Ed, acredite em mim – Então lhe dei um beijo doce e calmo, que ele retribui prontamente.

- A-aham – Minha tia limpou a garganta.

Me afastei dele relutantemente e olhei pra ela.

- Oi?

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Bella, você vai ter que comparecer na reunião e tentar provar pra eles que Edward não é um perigo e que você pretende ficar com ele. – Minha mãe falou firme.

- Eu vou fazer isso.

- Ótimo! – minha tia afirmou feliz – Mas se não der certo querida, você tem que estar pronta para resistir as conseqüência fazer tudo que estiver ao seu alcance para contorná-las. Você ama Edward o suficiente pra isso. – Não foi uma pergunta, mas eu respondi mesmo assim.

- Amo mais que tudo... eu vou lutar por isso, e não vai ter nenhum ministro broxa que vai me impedir!

Elas riram e se levantaram do sofá.

- Ok, agora está tarde filha, vá pra casa de Charlie se você quiser, ou então vocês dois podem dormir aqui – minha tia falou – Mas não se esqueça você tem que estar aqui amanhã de manhã.

- Edward, você se importa de dormir aqui comigo? – perguntei docemente.

- Eu posso ficar Bella – ele me deu meu sorriso torto.

Mas não pareceu certo, tinha alguma coisa em seu rosto... algo pensativo demais.

- Então vão logo. Andem! – Minha tia bateu palmas claramente nos expulsando da sala.

- Boa noite menina, Boa noite Edward. E lembrem-se, nada de barulho muito alto... se nós ouvirmos algo, vamos ser obrigados a ir lá parar vocês! De novo... – Minha mãe deu um sorriso malicioso.

Eu corei o Maximo possível. De novo... Então quer dizer que ela sabia que mais cedo nós estávamos... ew!

Que merda! Ela sabia!

- Vamos embora! AGORA! – Quase gritei enquanto puxava Edward escadas acima até meu quarto.

Assim que entramos, eu tranquei a porta e enterrei meu rosto vermelho em seu peito.

- Ed... Elas sabiam! – eu estava totalmente apavorada com essa idéia, constrangida e apavorada.

- Er... Bells, não precisa ficar assim... Não é como se ela não soubesse que vamos acabar fazendo de novo – Ele disse com a voz confortadora.

Eu sorri e então levantei a cabeça num estalo. Encarei seus olhos incrivelmente dourados.

- Nós vamos... fazer de novo? – perguntei corando mais ainda se é que era possível.

Ele apertou mais seus braços em torno da minha cintura colando nossos corpos.

- A não ser que você não queira... – ele tentou me soltar, mas eu agarrei ele pelo pescoço.

- Para de falar merda, vampiro!!

Ele riu e me beijou apaixonadamente.

Enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços e senti ele me erguer do chão. Nossas línguas se embolavam de um jeito totalmente confortável, me fazendo esquecer que a alguns minutos atrás eu estava tremendo de medo de perder meu Edward. Senti minhas costas serem prensadas contra a parede e meus pés tocarem novamente o chão.

Assim que soltou minha boca pra eu respirar eu murmurei seu nome e jogei minha cabeça pra trás.

Seus lábios gelados faziam um caminho perfeito do meu pescoço até o inicio do meu colo.

- Bella, você tem certeza disso? – ele murmurou contra a minha gargante antes de beijar a pele dali.

- Sem a menor sombra de dúvida – agarrei seu cabelo e trouxe seu rosto pra mim, dando-lhe um beijo ávido.

Ele riu quando eu finalmente soltei seu rosto.

- Eu não to falando disso – ele falou com o rosto a milímetros de distancia do meu. Olhei confusa pra ele – To falando sobre ficar comigo, Bells.

Enruguei minhas sobrancelhas. Ele não ouviu nada do que eu disse antes?

Agarrei o colarinho da sua camisa social trazendo seu lindo e escupido corpo pra mais perto do meu.

- Você tem certeza de que tem anos de inteligência? – perguntei tentando fazer graça daquilo.

Ele crispou os lábios e apertou excitadamente minha cintura. Eu já podia sentir sua ereção contra mim e sabia que essa conversa idiota não ia durar muito.

- Bells, você vai perder tudo – ele falou enquanto enterrava seu rosto no meu pescoço, ele distribui beijos molhados até chegar ao lóbulo da minha orelha onde deu uma mordidinha – Eu não quero acabar te fazendo mal.

- Edward, entenda logo isso. – comecei a brigar com os minúsculos botões da sua camisa, demorando mais do que eu queria pra finalmente arrancar ela de seu corpo – Eu quero você, e vou arcar com todas as conseqüências da minha escolha.

Passei minhas mãos cobiçosamente por todo seu peito firme e seu abdomem esculpido antes de finalmente chegar ao cós da sua calça social. Ele rosnou pra mim antes de puxar habilidosamente meu vestido pra baixo revelando meu bustiê que foi rapidamente aberto por suas mãos frias. Joguei minha cabeça pra trás fechando firmemente meus olhos assim que ele começou a mordiscar e beijar meus seios.

- Edward... – murmurei inconscientemente.

Ele circulou meu mamilo enrijecido com a língua me fazendo ofegar.

Eu ainda não estava acostumada com todas as sensações maravilhosas que sexo com Edward me proporcionava, não que nós tenhamos indo até o fim ainda.

- Bells, eu quero o melhor pra você... – ele falou contra a minha pele úmida lançando arrepios por todo o meu corpo – E se o melhor pra você for ficar longe de mim...

Não deixei ele terminar a frase mais idiota da noite. Comecei a empurrar ele pra trás até sentir nossos corpos caindo sobre a enorme cama. Dei-lhe um longo e luxuriante beijo que ele correspondeu com a mesma intensidade que eu.

- Cala a boca, Edward! – comecei a desafivelar a droga do cinto dele – Não há nada que você possa me dizer pra desistir de você... então aceite isso, a não ser que você não me queira, eu vou estar sempre com você.

Ele me deu um sorriso torto e me puxou pra cima dele assim que terminei de tirar o cinto.

Aquele brilho estranho continuava em seus olhos dourados, e dentro de mim eu sabia que alguma coisa não tava muito certo, mas resolvi ignorar. Afinal, que ficaria pensando sobre o que é certo e o que é errado quando tem um Edward Cullen quase nu embaixo de seu corpo?

Distribui beijos e mordidas pelo seu pescoço e queixo enquanto sentia ele abaixando o zíper de meu vestido e arrancando ele gentilmente do meu corpo. Suas mãos geladas acariciaram a lateral do meu corpo e minhas costa me fazendo ficar completamente arrepiada.

Me sentei ao lado do seu corpo e tirei sua calça revelando sua boxer preta. Sorri maliciosamente quando o vi seminu, lindo era pouco pra aquele corpo.

- Gostoso... – murmurei sem pensar fazendo ele rir alto e me puxar pra debaixo de seu corpo.

- Não mais que você. – ele falou no meu ouvido antes de tomá-lo entre seus dentes.

Senti uma de suas mãos massagear meu seio enquanto seus lábios bricavam com o outro. A outra mão entrou sem qualquer aviso dentro da minha calcinha me fazendo ofegar e girar os olhos como louca. Seus longos dedos brincavam com meu clitóris mandando tremores por cada pedacinho do meu corpo, enquanto seus lábios faziam coisas maravilhosas com meu seio.

Segurei com firmeza seus cabelos acobreados e arqueei minhas costas pra ele. Eu não sabia que se era possível sentir tanto prazer de uma vez só, mas acho que eu só me sentia bem assim por que era Edward fazendo essas coisas comigo.

Mordi firmemente os lábios pra impedir que gemidos altos escapassem deles, não queria que minha tia nos interrompesse, de novo...

Com minha mão livre arranhei levemente todo o peitoral de Edward chegando finalmente ao meu destino, a barra de sua boxer. Acariciei timidamente seu membro por cima da boxer.

Ele levantou o rosto de meus seios e me beijou com força.

- Bella... – ele disse entre o beijo antes de enfiar um dedo dentro de mim me fazendo arquear violentamente as costas e gemer longamente em seu ouvido.

Abaixei sua boxer que parecia relativamente pequena e apertada no momento fazendo seu membro saltar imponentemente pra fora. Envolvi-o com em minha mão e comecei a fazer movimentos de vai e vem.

Ele rosnou, apoiou sua cabeça entre meus seios e arfou me deixando incrivelmente mais animada se é que era possível.

Senti ele enfiar outro dentro dedo de mim, fechei os olhos com força e mordi meus lábios com muito força, mas logo me lembrando se solta-los antes que sangrasse. Sangue agora não seria uma boa idéia.

- Ed, por favor... – falei impaciente enquanto aumentava os movimentos de vai e vem nele e sentia seus dedos brincando com meu clitóris e me penetrando ao mesmo tempo.

- O que Bells?

- Para de provocar... vai logo... – falei ofegante e ele pareceu atender meu pedido.

Ele riu e então se livrou se sua boxer preta e da minha calcinha incrivelmente rápido.

Senti ele se posicionar entre minhas pernas. Ele envolveu minha coxa com sua mão a puxando pra cima pra lhe dar mais acesso.

- Pronta?

Assenti, ficando um pouco nervosa.

- Se doer você tem que me falar,ok? – ele disse gentilmente antes de me beijar docemente.

- Ok, agora vai logo!

_Eu nem tava nada impaciente, né?_

Ele riu e me beijou de novo.

Senti a ponta de seu membro deslizar lentamente pra dentro de mim. Não consegui reprimir uma careta ele parou, provavelmente esperando que eu me acostumasse com a sensação de _algo_ dentro de mim. Mas não era fácil, especialmente quando esse algo era magnificamente grande como Edward.

Me obriguei a retirar a careta e sorri.

- Vai...

Ele assentiu antes de começar a se mover lentamente dentro de mim. Fechei meus olhos firmemente.

A dorzinha parecia ser insistente, mas logo uma sensação de prazer diferente das que eu tinha sentido antes começou a se formar.

Segurei com força seus ombros conforme essa nova sensação crescia dentro de mim.

Ele pareceu perceber que a dor havia me abandonado e aumentou a velocidade e força dos movimentos. Não consegui reprimir mais os gemidos e lamurias de satisfação que escapavam de meus lábios.

Ele me beijou intimamente enquanto os movimentos ficavam bem mais rápidos. Uma de suas mãos foi ate meus clitóris fazendo movimentos circulares ali. Ofeguei e gemi mais alto do que pretendia.

A sensação de prazer parecia estar ficando grande demais pra se abrigar apenas no meu corpo, meu baixo ventre estava ficando incrivelmente apertado. Cravei minhas unhas nas costas de Edward enquanto apertava meus lábios juntos pra não soltar os gritinhos de satisfação que eu sabia que soltaria.

Então meu corpo todo se contraiu e tremores passaram por ele. Edward logo me seguiu e apertou os lençóis ao lado de meu corpo enquanto se liberava dentro de mim. Mordi o ombro de Edward enquanto esperava meu corpo parar de ter espasmos.

Cai mole na cama e totalmente ofegante. Edward saiu de dentro de mim e me beijou docemente, acariciando meu rosto como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

Me aninhei ao seu lado com a cabeça sobre seu peito.

- Obrigada... – murmurei feliz.

- Pelo que? – ele perguntou enquanto fazia cafuné no meu cabelo.

- Por isso... por me amar... por estar aqui comigo.

Ele não respondeu, apenas levantou meu queixo com a mão e me deu um longo beijo.

- Eu só quero o melhor pra você pequena – Ele sussurrou antes de me ajeitar em seu corpo e nos cobrir com as cobertas pesadas da minha cama.

Murmurei alguma coisa de satisfação e então cai na terra dos sonhos, sentindo os braços frios de Edward ao meu redor.

-

* * *

**N/A: Lemon prometido = Lemon entregue**

gostaram do lemon amor ? gostaram ? hein ? hein ?

Mas ja vo adiantando logo... nao vo deixar nada bunitinho por muito tempo ! no proximo ja vem barraco . 'HUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSUA

-

Meninas eu fiquei triste... eu tive todo um esforço pra escrever esses caps, fiquei taaaaaaaaao empolgada com esse cap porque eu FINALMENTE escrevi o lemon até o fim e quando eu vi a quantidade de reviews fiquei depre...

Poxa, pensei que voces tivessem curtindo a fanfic e tal'z, mas c voces nao deixam reviews significa que voces nao estao gostando e acham que eu nao mereço uma misera review... Maldade d parte de voces =/

Mas enfim... eu queria agradecer pelas maravilhosas reviews que eu recebi no cap passado e retrasado , eu adorei todas elas !!!! de verdade verdadeira !!!!! MUITOO OBRIGADA !!!

Vou responder as reviews das pessoas legaisinhas que me deixaram, ok ?

**CahBigaiski: **Que bom que voce gostou... mas quanto ao Ed escapar... bom , nao me mate... Pelo menos nao ate os proximos capitulos com tantas reviravoltas legais , kkk² nao fique muito curiosa , ok ?

**SAMsamCullen**** : **Minha beta mais cabeçuda ! 'HUSAHUSAHUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU Só voce Sammy ! Que bom que voce gostou, mas voce já sabe quais sao meus planos futuros malignos , né ? entao... MUAHAHAHAHAHA os proximos capitulos estao tensos ! rsrs Mas eu ja terminei de escrever entao voce vai gsotar , haha . beijao gata.

**Nanda Souza Cullen**** :** HAHAHAHAHAHA , Bella boladona !!!!!!! Adorooo ! nao fique uito curiosa , isso da ruga, e botox ta caro hoje em dia !!!! espere pelos proximos caps eles tao tensos, mas tao lindos *--*

**Mimy Cullen**** :** 'HUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHUASHUASHUA Sim sim , o rei é legal =D' Bom, mato a curiosidade ? Gosto da minha historinha ? hein ? hien ? hein ? 'HSUAHUSHAUSHAUSHUAHSAUSHA BEijos amora !

**Bruna:** ooopa ! Lemon, 'HUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSAUSHA Gosto do lemon amor ?

**Dada Cullen**** : **Bom, agora voce ja sabe o que as veias queriam... gostou ????? e do lemon ? hein hein ?

* * *

***BETA INTERRUPTION*** hehehe

olha eu aqui outar vez... hehehehe estou me sentindo como se me estivesse a intormeter num momento magico... em que ate uma mosca iria perturbar a magica do que aconteceu...

OME... eu ainda estou aqui de boca aberta... (daqui a pouco estou a babar-me ¬¬') hehehehe ele foi maaais que maravilhoso... ele foi FANTASTICO... ele foi prefeito... um lemon bem quente e ao mesmo tempo tambem foi aquilo que eu considero daqueles que nao sao muuuuito pesados... leves talvez... hehehe mas ja chega de enrolaçao...

conta conta conta... o que é que voces acharam do cap?? eu estou TAAAAAAO curiosa pra ver a vossa opiniao... e 1000 bigadas a todas aquelas que foram mais que queridas e deixaram uma review no cap anterior... porque apesar de ser pequenina ou mesmo grandOOna ela significa muuuuuito... bigada gente... (e olha que nem sou eu que escrevi e ja tou assim... por isso imagina a raffa) HOIEHOIHEOIHEOIEHOIEH

e como a vossa opiniao é TAAAAAAAAAOOOOO importante tal e qual como eu estou aqui a dizer... hehehe deixem revieeeew... pleeeeaaaaaseeeeeeee *olhinhos do gato das botas do sherek* hehehe

proximo cap... como é que vai ser?? como é que vai acontecer a assembleia?? juuuuro gente... eu tou tao ou mais curiosa do que voces... ela ainda nao fez ele... *carinha tristinha* (ptzzh... é assim que eu sinto falta dos smiles do msn... pois pois... eu sou completamente VICIADA neles... hehehe) mas uma coisa eu tenho a certeza... voces vaaao se divertir muuuuuuuuuuito asseguir... digamos que eu sou muuuuito persuasiva e consegui arrancar as ideias dela... hahahahaha *sorriso malevulo* HOIEHOIEHOIEHOIEHOIEH

xoxo eu adowo voxex... hihihihi

SAM

* * *

Dessa vez eu vo fazer chantagem porque aviso logo, o proximo cap tem MUITAS surpresas, mas uma das minhas MAGNIFICAS reviravoltas...

Só o que eu posso dizer é que ALGUEM vai embora...

E se voces quiserem saber quem... voces vao ter que deixar review...

**SEM REVIEW = SEM CAPITULO NOVO !**


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Capitulo 22**

Me mexi na imensa cama involuntariamente, rolei ficando de barriga pra cima e abri lentamente os olhos encarando o teto alto adornado com uma perfeita pintura retratando um céu estrelado. Eu acordei com uma sensação estranha de algo faltando, mas eu ainda estava no torpor do sono e não conseguia dizer o que era. Girei minha cabeça pra direita e vi uma bandeja cheia de comida que a empregada deve ter deixado ali mais cedo. Girei a cabeça para o outro lado e encarei o vazio do quarto. Vazio...

Sentei na cama num pulo, fazendo minha cabeça girar irritantemente. Afundei meu rosto nas mãos por alguns instante enquanto minha cabeça parava de zunir. Olhei novamente o imenso quarto vazio. Onde diabos estava Edward? Abaixei o rosto observando meu corpo nu, coberto pelas grossas cobertas apenas da cintura pra baixo. Me enrolei no cobertor e me levantei indo até o banheiro da suíte.

- Edward? Cadê você? – chamei sonolenta.

Abri a porta do banheiro e enfiei minha cabeça pela fresta, mas estava vazio também. Girei lentamente, acordando de uma forma nada agradável. Apertei firmemente meus lábios. Onde aquele vampiro se meteu? Quer dizer, não é como se ele pudesse transar comigo numa noite e sumir no dia seguinte... Isso não condizia com o jeito dele. Andei lentamente pelo quarto me sentando numa confortável poltrona.

Então uma coisa me chamou atenção no travesseiro ao lado do que eu estava na minha cama. Andei desconfiada até ela e a peguei, abrindo o envelope sem a menor cerimônia. Era um folha simples de papel de carta. Reconheci como o papel de carta que eu guardava na minha gaveta do criado mudo. Li atentamente a letra cheia de curvas de Edward no papel, tentando fazer com que as palavras ganhassem algum sentido.

_Sinto muito. Eu só quero o melhor pra você._

_Adeus._

Li, reli. Li de novo e reli outra vez.

- Mas que porra... – sussurrei ainda encarando o papel. E antes que eu percebesse eu já o havia amassado e atirado a minúscula bolinha pelo quarto. Andei irritada fui ate o closet e peguei o primeiro vestido curto que encontrei e uma jaqueta por cima. Calcei meus chinelos e irrompi pelo palácio como um furacao.

E era isso mesmo que eu era. O furacao Bella!

Segurei o ombro do primeiro guarda que eu vi o virando pra mim. Ele me olhou assustado e então colocou o punho fechado sobre o coração se curvando ligeiramente. Revirei os olhos. Eu não tava com tempo pra cumprimentos formais hoje.

- Onde está Edward?

- A senhorita quer dizer seu acompanhante? – ele me perguntou.

Eu quis dar um tapa direto na nuca dele. Que idiota meu Deus!

- Não, to falando do papa! É claro que é o Edward!

Ele percebeu no mesmo instante que eu não estava de bom humor e apenas apertou firmemente os lábios antes de soltar a bomba.

- Ele foi embora hoje cedo senhorita.

Pisquei algumas vezes, não entendendo o que ele acabou de dizer.

- Como? – senti meu estomago se revirar de um jeito nada saudável.

- Ele foi para o mundo humano mais cedo hoje.

Minha boca se abriu mais não saiu som algum.

Ok, ele foi embora. Ele me deixou a merda de um bilhete dizendo que foi embora! Que cretino!! Como ele pode? Eu aqui me matando, encarando Deus e o mundo pra ficar com ele e ele apenas diz essa bobagem de "é melhor pra você" e se manda?

Andei batendo os pés com o Maximo de força que consegui pelos imensos corredores até chegar no escritório da minha tia. A encontrei sentada graciosamente num sofá cor de avelã lendo um livro qualquer.

- Tia! Edward foi embora! – Soltei logo a bomba de uma vez em cima dela.

Ela me olhou rápido surpresa e então fechou lentamente o livro e se levantou. Será que ela tava sendo assim tão calma só pra me irritar mais? Porque sabe, não é possível ficar mais irritada do que isso!

Ela andou ate mim e então me abraçou.

Ok, eu amo minha tia, mas não to com humor pra abraços. Estou com humor pra quebrar tudo e gritar feito uma louca pscicopata.

Me afastei dela e andei nervosamente em círculos pelo cômodo, gesticulando com as mãos como se isso fosse fazer as palavras terem algum sentido.

- Tia, porque diabos ele foi embora?

- Querida me explique o que aconteceu calmamente, ok?

- Tia. Eu não estou calma! – quase gritei. Ela apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha desaprovadoramente para mim e esperou eu abaixar a voz. Respirei fundo e então continuei – Ok. Desculpe. Ontem nós...

O que? Tivemos uma conversa muito importante enquanto fazíamos sexo? Não. Eu me recuso a falar isso.

- Nós meio que conversamos sobre isso. E ele ficou dizendo que só tava me trazendo problemas e que deveria ir embora. Mas eu disse pra ele que a culpa não era dele e ele era uma babaca por não conseguir ver isso! Eu sabia de todas as conseqüências quando o trouxe pra cá. Eu sabia que não seria fácil fazer ele ser aceito. Mas eu aceitei correr o risco! Eu aceitei! E ele simplesmente se acovarda todo dizendo que vai embora pra tornar minha vida mais fácil?! Ele é o que? Viado?

- Bella, ele foi embora então porque achou que seria o melhor pra você minha filha, ele não fez por mal.

Olhei incredulamente pra minha tia. Sério que ela disse isso? Serio que ela acabou de defender o cara que me largou?

- TIA! – Dessa vez tenho certeza que gritei pela maneira apavorante que ela me olhou.

Me sentei irritada no sofá e olhei o livro que ela tava lendo. Algum clássico, normalmente eu pararia e o apreciaria, mas hoje eu sabia que se ficasse mais algum tempo com ele em mãos eu o atiraria do outro lado da sala.

- Ele me largou! Ele simplesmente deu pra atrás... Ele não agüentou a pressão... Não agüentou toda a dificuldade que existe pra podermos ficarmos juntos e simplesmente fugiu como um cretino covarde. - Arregalei meus olhos com o meu próximo pensamento.

Ele apenas me comeu e então me largou.

Bati com força os punhos no sofá e deixei um gritinho frustrado escapar. Cachorro! Vampiro babaca e cretino! Como eu fui idiota em cair na dele?! Eu realmente achei que ele fosse diferente, mas eu me enganei. Porque o meu coração gosta de ser idiota e resolveu se apaixonar logo por um vampiro traidor e covarde.

- Eu vou atrás dele!

- O que? – minha tia perguntou surpresa.

Nem lembrava mais que ela ainda estava no escritório me observando com seus olhos atentos. Na verdade eu não conseguia ver mais nada, só via tudo em tons de um vermelho assassino.

- Eu não vou ser a menina bobinha na historia que é enganada. Eu me recuso! Eu não vou ser a otária dessa vez tia! Eu vou até ele e vou agora... e ele que se vire pra me explicar essa historia. Se ele realmente quiser ir embora, ótimo! Eu me livro do trabalho de ter que ir contra a porra de uma corte inteira!

Eu sabia que estava me fazendo de durona. Mas eu não ia deixar a dor assolar meu corpo agora, primeiro eu iria tirar satisfações com o vampiro cretino e depois sim, se a decisão dele fosse verdadeiramente me abandonar eu daria uma surra nele por ter sido tão errado comigo, e depois quando eu estivesse a quilômetros de distancia dele eu me derramaria em lágrimas.

- Mas e a assembléia? Você vai simplesmente ir embora? – ela perguntou logicamente vindo colocar um braço ao redor de meus ombros.

- Assembléia? Tia! Eu acabei de ser abandonada pelo cara que eu queria... eu não posso ir ate lá e defender ele quando ele na verdade me deixou durante a noite!

Ela me deu um abraço materno e então sorriu.

- Eu não vou te impedir de fazer suas vontades querida, mas tome cuidado... Você não sabe onde ele está, ele pode estar em casa ou não. Ele fugiu duvido que esteja lá. Ligue para a irmã dele e a faça dizer onde ele está.

Olhei-a curiosa e feliz por ter alguém com a cabeça em ordem pra poder me ajudar agora. Se fosse minha mãe aqui ela apenas me ajudaria a gritar e xingar Edward até eu cansar e me senti um pouco melhor com isso.

- Como você sabe sobre Alice?

- Eu sei de muitas coisas querida – ela me deu um sorriso amável – Agora vá ligar pra ela e depois venha aqui que te ajudo a preparar sua mala.

Sorri agradecida pra ela enquanto sacava o celular do bolso da jaqueta. Cliquei no primeiro nome da minha agenda telefônica. Tocou apenas uma vez antes de a voz animada dela atender o telefone.

- Oi Bella!

- Alice não aja toda animadinha comigo que você sabe que eu estou no mínimo irritada! – falei áspera. Eu não estava com saco pra pessoas animadas hoje.

- Desculpa Bella. Eu hein. – Ela falou num tom magoado.

- Alice. Perdão, mas você sabe que o cretino do seu irmão acabou de me abandonar aqui e eu quero saber aonde ele se meteu! – Falei tudo num fôlego só.

Ela ficou em silencio por alguns instante me fazendo bater o pé de impaciência.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando Bella – Se eu não a conhecesse perfeitamente eu até acreditaria.

- Alice amor da minha vida, vampira do meu coração. Me explica como você pode não saber se voce é a porra de uma vidente!!

- Ok ok, mas ele me proibiu de falar! Eu não posso Bella, ele vai em matar!

- Alice eu sei que não é fácil te matar... e pensando bem, você já ta morta! – eu juro que estava tentando ser gentil, mas não é fácil quando você só quer matar alguém. – Por favor Alice, eu não vou deixar ele fazer isso sem se explicar direito pra mim. Eu me recuso!

Ela ficou mais um tempo calada e eu já estava me preparando pra dar um berro no celular quando ela resolveu tagarelar de uma vez só.

- Bella, você vai acabar encomendando minha morte desse jeito, já to até vendo... mas enfim, o Edward apareceu aqui hoje de manhã bem cedo e todo mundo estranhou o fato dele chegar hoje e depois o fato dele chegar sem você, e aí a gente começou a estranhar o fato dele estar fazendo uma mala e pegando as chaves do carro. Agora eu só posso te dizer que ele pego o carro com o tanque cheio e saiu. Parecia estar fugindo de alguma coisa de tão rápido que foi e isso me irritou bastante, principalmente por ele não ter parado e me explicado decentemente os seus motivos, mas você sabe como são os irmãos, todos um band...

- Alice! – A interrompi porque obviamente ela já estava se desviando do assunto – Vá direto ao ponto! Foco!

Ela riu.

- Desculpa, me distrai... Agora. Ah sim! O Edward foi ficar com um grupo de vampiros vegetarianos que conhecemos, são praticamente parte da família.

- Aonde?

- Eles moram num grande chalé no Alasca, muito bonito se você quer saber.

Suspirei impaciente. Eu podia jurar que ela tava fazendo isso de propósito... ou então eu que não tava mesmo com paciência pra nada hoje. Tudo culpa do vampiro filho da mãe!

Depois de mais alguns minutos no telefone obrigando a Alice a me explicar exatamente onde que era esse tal chalé da família Denali. Eu fui até minha tia que me esperava pacientemente em seu escritório com seu livro na mão. Resolvi que não ia precisar de malas, porque eu só ia lá arrancar toda a porra da verdade dele, e então dependendo da resposta meter um chute no seu saco e rir enquanto ele caia de joelhos no chão soluçando de dor ou então pular em seu lindo e frio pescoço, jogar ele na cama mais próxima e arrancar suas roupas. Das duas uma.

- Querida, tem certeza que não quer levar nenhuma mala com mais casacos nem nada? Você sabe que no Alasca vai ser realmente frio pra você, né?

Minha tia falou com seu tom de voz preocupado enquanto ajeitava uma capa grossa sobre mim. Observei meu corpo totalmente coberto, ela me obrigou a me vestir exageradamente, ate parece que eu ia virar picolé. Eu estava com uma jeans skinny escuro por dentro de um par de bota sem salto cor de gelo que vinham até os joelhos. Em cima uma blusa rosa pálido de manga comprida sob um suéter cor de gelo e ainda uma longa capa de pele branca que ia até meus pés.

- Tia eu não vou virar um pingüim nem nada disso. Te garanto! Eu só vou lar brigar um pouco com um certo vampiro e volto. Nada de mais, viu? - sorri em agradecimento a ela enquanto me inclinava pra dar um beijo em seu rosto macio e bem conservado.

- Tudo bem anã. Eu diria divirta-se, mas não sei se esse é bem o espírito da coisa.

Bom, apesar de tudo, se eu tivesse que bater em Edward EU ia acabar gostando disso dependendo do meu nível de raiva, então é...

- Pode falar, diversão é exatamente o espírito da coisa.

Um sorriso maligno brotou involuntariamente nos meus lábios rosados e ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente pra mim.

- Vá logo! Só quero ver o que sua mãe vai dizer quando acordar...

- Bom, diga que eu fui passear um pouquinho, mas que volto já... isso não deve tomar muito do meu tempo – conjurei minha vassoura e dei um grande sorriso pra minha tia – A gente se vê logo tia.

- Boa sorte com isso anã! – ela acenou de forma contida e então se sentou me observando partir.

Revirei os olhos pra ela ao ouvir meu apelido _de novo_, fechei firmemente os olhos e fiz o feitiço de teletransporte tomando o cuidado de pensar exatamente no lugar que Alice falou. Quando abri meus olhos tudo que eu via era branco. Branco, branco e _branco_!

Havia neve demais ali! Apertei mais o cordão em volta do meu pescoço da capa grossa e suspirei enquanto andava rapidamente com a minha vassoura na mão até o chalé imenso de madeira escura que eu via se erguer conforme eu me aproximava.

O que eu estava fazendo ali afinal? Parei abruptamente e olhei em volta, não havia nada ao meu redor, apenas na minha frente. Era isso, ou encará-lo ou virar as cosas e voltar pro conforto da minha cama aceitando o fato de que ele não me queria mais. Mas... essa não era eu! Eu era mais o tipo de garota que gostava de fazer o que queria, gostava de ser ouvida e gostava de receber atenção, a garota que sempre fazia o que queria por mais regras que tivesse que quebrar. E se nesse momento o que eu queria era saber porque diabos Edward resolveu me deixar depois de nós termos nossa mais que perfeita primeira vez, eu simplesmente iria ir ate ele e descobrir. Por mais humilhada que eu pudesse sair no final, eu ia passar por isso. Eu não ia seguir o exemplo do vampiro e fugir.

Ergui novamente minha cabeça, apertando minhas mãos enluvadas ao redor da vassoura.

Percebi ao longe figuras pálidas paradas firmemente em frente ao chalé. Então eles perceberam minha aproximação. Sorri com isso, parece que eu não tria que ter o desgosto de bater na porta e esperar por ele.

Eu não conseguia enxergar muito bem a distancia que eu estava então apertei o passo. Na frente uma garota de cabelos curtos castanhos me olhando parecendo entediada. E um pouco mais atrás, na varanda do imenso chalé estava ele, com toda sua gloria e beleza vampiresca muito parado me olhando. Me coração deu um salto descompasado e constrangedor ao vê-lo e eu quase parei meu caminhar firme.

Era agora. Então foi ai que eu a vi. Uma linda vampira, com cabelos loiros arruivados parada um pouco atrás dele ao seu lado. Ela me olhava com ódio. Então ela colocou uma de suas longas mãos possesivamente no braço de Edward. Seu olhar queimando buracos em mim.

Ergui uma sobrancelha involuntariamente numa careta de descrença ao ver sua reação, ou melhor, _falta de reação_.

Eu vi conforme ele percebeu o toque mais não fez nada, continuou olhando pra mim como se visse um fantasma. Isso me irritou mais do que eu achei possível.

Então era isso! O cretino não queria merda de bem nenhum pra mim. Ele simplesmente queria ficar com outra mulher, ou vampira devo dizer. Senti todo meu corpo esquentar apesar do frio do lugar. Ele era apenas um homem galinha que me usou, usou meu corpo e brincou com meu ingênuo coração. Que canalha!

Sentia que meu corpo iria explodir de nervoso a qualquer instante, como se eu tivesse muita energia guardada dentro de mim e ela brigasse e se revoltasse querendo sair.

Dei um grito de ódio ao ver conforme a loira apertava gentilmente sua mão envolta do ombro de Edward e ele não reagia a ela, não a afastava. Cretino! Safado! Cachorro! Canalha! Viado! Babaca! Idiota! Nojento! Repugnante! Como ele pode? Como ele pode mentir tanto pra mim?

Atirei com raiva minha mão livre pra cima, e sem que eu percebesse uma daquelas grande explosão de energia foi liberada por ela fazendo com que a neve ao meu redor se agitasse e levantasse formando uma misteriosa e revoltada nuvem de neve. Sorri ao ver a bagunça que minha raiva provocou e atirei sorridente explosões por onde eu passava. A neve subia e o vento a fazia dançar ao meu redor, me cobrindo de uma forma totalmente enigmática. Um sorriso diabólica se formava nos meus lábios e eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos castanhos de Edward.

Vi ele ficar boquiaberto ao ver o tamanho da minha fúria. E gostei ainda mais disso.

Subi em cima da vassoura num único e charmoso movimento e avancei em alta velocidade até ele. Subi incrivelmente alto e então dei um vôo rasante ao seu lado subindo novamente. Vi os vampiros se prepararem pra me atacar. Esperando o momento em que eu desceria novamente e eles pudessem me pegar.

Ate parece que eu ia dar esse mole.

A vampira de cabelos castanhos avançou pra mim, pulando sobre um galho de arvore e então outro e outro, ficando cada vez mais no alto e pulando em minha direção. Tudo isso incrivelmente rápido. Sabia que se tivesse piscado com certeza teria perdido seus movimentos e agora já estaria no chão. Assim que percebi sua intenção voei o mais longe e alto que consegui, vi seu olhar frustrado e então contive um sorriso diabólico enquanto via o plano se formar na minha cabeça.

Obrigada aulas idiotas de luta.

Rapidamente proferi um dos poucos feitiços de capazes de deixar criaturas fortes como vampiros inconscientes, comprimi meus lábios esperando o momento certo em que ela chegaria perto novamente. Como eu previ, La estava ela pulando e se aproximando novamente. Desci um pouco o vôo e assim que ela estava perto atirei nela. Ele foi atingido pelo feitiço e no mesmo instante caiu no chão como uma pedra fria e imóvel.

Então a outra vampira abandonou seu posto ao lado de Edward e avançou contra mim.

Pornto, se antes eu já estava feliz em lutar com uma vampira que estava apenas perto de Edward o que eu faria com a vampira que ele tava pegando? A outra?

Ri diabolicamente comigo mesmo enquanto via uma sombra loira arruivada se aproximando.

Voei o mais rápido e longe que pude dela, subi incrivelmente alto e gostei de olhar pra baixo e ver como ela ficava insignificante e pequena.

Sobrevoei sobre ela a uma distancia segura. Eu poderia tentar o mesmo que eu tentei com a morena pálida, mas eu teria que me aproximar e pelos movimentos comparativamente mais rápidos dessa eu teria que ser mais cautelosa. Ok, eu posso fazer isso.

Motivação agora é o que não falta.

Inclinei a parte superior do meu corpo sobre a vassoura para pegar mais impulso e desci como uma águia em direção a sua presa. Uma presa loira e irritantemente bonita.

Ela viu eu me aproximando e começou a correr em ziguezague pela neve, pálida o suficiente pra ficar um pouco imperceptível no ambiente. Se eu não estivesse tão furiosa e louca de raiva no momento eu não conseguiria me empenhar tanto em segui-la com perfeição.

Vi conforme ela corria pra parte de trás do chalé e dei uma distancia segura enquanto ela virava a direita no chalé, dando a impressão de que havia ficado pra trás. Mordi o lábio com força prevendo meu próximo movimento e com certeza o ultimo. Essa historia de gato e rato não era exatamente o que eu havia planejado quando resolvi vir pra cá.

Voei por cima do chalé e fiquei bem em cima esperando a loira surgir de trás do chalé ou onde quer que ela tivesse se escondido. Como eu previ ela apareceu na frente e parou olhando atentamente para os lados, mas se esquecendo de olhar pra cima. Num único movimento surgi atrás dela e toquei sua nuca loira, mandando um choque por todo seu corpo e a fazendo ficar inconsciente por muito mais tempo que a outra vampira.

Desci da vassoura ao seu lado e inclinei minha cabeça sorrindo satisfeita pro estrago que eu havia feito. Ah, como é bom ser má as vezes.

Mas meu trabalho ainda não havia terminado.

Andei lentamente até a frente do chalé onde meu _ex_-namorado estava ainda parado e boqueaberto me olhando parecendo meio impressionado e meio assustado.

Era agora, a hora que esperei pelo que me pareciam dias. A hora do combate final, talvez o mais cruel que eu iria enfrentar... mas que se foda! Ele fez a merda e agora teria que agüentar as conseqüências, ou seja, eu e a minha enorme e colossal fúria de mulher traída.

- Edward – sussurrei olhando na imensidao de seus olhos.

* * *

**N/A:** Amores da minha vida, desculpa ter atrasado o capitulo... mas em minha defesa foi a primeira vez que eu atrasei desde que eu comecei a postar a fic em dias crononmetrados, ok ??

Entao eu AMEI cada review... mas nao vou poder responde-las, pq no momento eu to na sala de computação do meu curso de ingles escondida... ja devia ter ido embora, mas so to postando mesmo pra voces nao quererem me matar...

Ah! e parabens pra quem acertou... e espero que tenham realmente gostado desse capitulo , ok ??

Amo MUITO voces meniinas, depois quando eu tiver tempo e reposto esse cap com as reviews respiondidas... e meninas, o proximo cap ta bem legal, mas eu to tendo uma pequena crise de imaginação pra terminar ele... ja ta feito, mas na minha opiniao o final ta sem graça entao to editando TODA HORA!!! Mas nao se preocupem, eu vou me virar e ele vai estar postado aqui sabado , ok ???

beijao meniinas.

bem gente... a raffa nao vai poder responder as reviews neste cap... por isso eu a beta... *se achando aqui* hihihi vou fazer o trabalho sujo por ela... hehehe

**Dada Cullen: **bem eu acho que ficaste a saber o que o ed ia/fez... hehehe espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado... e tambem concordo... a veia FOI safada... HOIEHOIHEOIEH e espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado deste aqui... xoxo

**SAMsamCullen: okay... é estranho eu responder a minha propria review... acabei apenas de ter mais uma prova do quao eu sou maluca... hehehe mas eu ate deixei em negrito porque se alguem ler eu digo... EU TAMBEM DEIXO REVIEW GENTE... hehehe viu?? eu tambem cumpro a tarefa das leitoras... por isso nao tem desculpa pra nao deixar review... Ò.Ó**

**Isabella Campbell: **é o teu presentimento tava certo... eu tambem adoro a fic... hihihi e a lemon jajus... espero que tenhas gostado deste aqui... xoxo

**'- nah batalha: **ta desculpada... ta desculpada... pelo menos por mim... hihihi eu tambem sou assim... e depois acabo por deixar so no mais recente... hehehe nao chora nao... eu odeio lagrima... x) e olha que vamos ficar a espera das reviews viu?? ò.Ó hehehe espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado deste... xoxo

**geise:** ehh acabou por ser isso mesmo... ele sempre quer isso pra ela... BUABUA assim eu fico com ciume... TT-TT hehe espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado do cap... xoxo

**Gabby B. Lupin:** hehehe definitivamente esse é um nome muuuito adquado... hihihi espero que tenhas gostado deste aqui tambem... xoxo

**Aniil:** NAO MORRE, NAO MORRE... hehehe espera pelo menos ate ao 'furacao bella'... hehehe espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado... xoxo

**Laene:** tambem achei... espero que gostes deste tambem... xoxo

**Bruna:** nao precisa ter um treco nao... mas... se matares o edward... Ò.ó pode deixar que quem mata tu sou eu... hehehe espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado do cap... xoxo

**Lady Sanctorum:** que review GRANDE minina... hehehe eu tambem li tuudo de uma vez... eu tambem nao sou das sortudas que acompanha desde o inicio... hehehe ela valeu mesmo a pena a berreira da minha mae pra eu ir dormir... hehehe ainda bem que vais deixar sempre review... ambas vamos gostar muuito... hehehe ehh :( o edward foi embora mesmo... mas nao bate na raffa nao... nem em mim viu?? hehehe ainda bem que ela vai ficar uns dias fora... assim ela pode fugir... hehehe e NAO tem AVC viu?? nem eu nem ela queremos ter peso na consciencia... hehehe e ja agora... onde é que os meus comentarios sao construtivos... serio... tanto eu como a raffa entramos numa investigaçao pra descobrir isso... hehehe tudo bem que eu sou a aliada anti falta de inspiraçao... hihihihi mas esses comentarios ninguem mete o nariz... hihihi espero que tenhas gostado do cap... xoxo

**paloma gomes:** bem aqui tem mais... e tanto eu como a raffa estamos felizes que estejas a acompanhar... hehehe espero que tenhas gostado... xoxo

**Nanda Souza Cullen:** olha que eu tambem sou uma grande adivinhadora... as vezes parece que a alice se apodera de mim... hihihi e tu tambem hehehe ele sempre faz tuuudo o que considera melhor pra ela... x) ele fooi idiota... eu definitivamente concordo com a bella... xD mas... tu consegues ver se acertaste ou nao né?? espero que tenhas gostado... xoxo

**cleo moura cullen:** oi leitora nova... hehehe fala verdade que tu és de portugal... euzinha a beta tambem... HOIEHOIEHOIEH mas és daonde?? hehehe a raffa merece esses elogios tooodos mesmo... bem o cap esta aqui... mas acho que nao ha assembleia mesmo... pelo menos pro agora... eu acho ... hehehe mas assim nao esta BEM melhor?? hehehe espero que tenhas gostado... xoxo

bem... as reviews estao tooodas respondidas... e so mais um avisozinho... sabado vao ter de me aturar na mesma... hehehe acho que é tudo gente... a raffa foi num retiro no fim de semana... por isso eu vou ser a faz-tudo da semana... hehehe**

* * *

**

***BETA INTERRUPTION***

oooooooooooooooi genteee… hehehehe

OME… que foi isso meldels… *tremendo de medo* a bellinha me assustou… e muuuuuito… hehehehe

mas ela ate que teve um bocadiiiinho de razao… pela prespectiva dela o edward agiu que nem um canalha… se fosse eu com todos esses poderes… eu acho que ate a casa já tinha ido a baixo… com o edward la e tudo… mas é claro que eu não precisava de me preocupar… ele obviamente não ia morrer por causa disso… hihihihihihi

eu fiquei com taaanta pena da alice e da tia da bella… foram logo as primeiras a ter de enfrentar a furia da bella… hehehehe mas pelos vistos elas nem chegaram foi a ver nada… hihihihi

eu tou taaaao ansiosa pela conversa deles… quem estiver levanta o braço \O/ (levantei os dois so em caso de duvida) hehehehehe

deixem reviews… muuuuuuuuuitas reviews… hehehehe MUUUUUUUUITAS… toca a mexer os dedinhos… não custa nada pois não?? vá vá vá *cara de mandona* hehehe

xoxo gente… ADOWO-VOS… hehehehehe

SAM


	24. Capítulo XXIII

N/A: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW !!

Eu finalmente consegui aparecer aqui, mas ainda to sem net... o que de fato é uma merda total e completa, mas acho que voces entendem ,né?

eu quero agradecer horrores a Sammy, minha querida beta, que nao deixou a fic morrer aqui e que respondeu as reviews pra mim...

Pessoas eu to tao, mas tao resfriada que eu nem sei o que faço... to sem voz, quase que de cama, mas ainda sim to dando meus jeitos de aparecer por aqui. so porque eu AMO muito voces!!

gente tem umas minimas modificações no capitulo que nao da nem pra perceber eu acho, mas que eram mais erros ortograficos ou coisas assim, e uma frase aqui ou ali sabe ? enfim... o proximo cap graças ao meu bom Deus ja ta pronto, eu to tao sem tempo que ate escrever ta dificil... espero que voces me entendam e agradeçam a Sammy... ela que ta salvando tudo aqui !!

as reviews que a SammySam esqueceu de responder eu respondo aqui, pq eu sinto taaaaaaaaanta falta de responder reviews! rsrs.

Aniil: Hoho , todo mundo se amarro na bella boladona! Mas é assim que tem que ser ! Odeio a Bella emo depressiva ¬¬' espero que continue gostando !!

Jana15: Sim sim, voce dessa vez conseguiu pegar com um final feliz e sem suspense, rs. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Que bom que voce gostou, eu me diverti muito imaginando e escrevendo essas coisas !! de verdade verdadeira , rs !! nao fique muito curiosa ok? o proximo ja chegou ! rs . espero que continue gostando.

Beijos minhas gatinhas! Como voces ja sabem, AMO muito tudo isso *--*

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

_Era agora, a hora que esperei pelo que me pareciam dias. A hora do combate final, talvez o mais cruel que eu iria enfrentar... mas que se foda! Ele fez a merda e agora teria que agüentar as conseqüências, ou seja, eu e a minha enorme e colossal fúria de mulher traída._

_- Edward – sussurrei._

Odiei a forma como meu corpo pareceu tremer ao pronunciar o nome dele. Eu deveria matá-lo e sentia que ao primeiro movimento ou palavra errada dele, eu faria isso.

- Bells...

- Não! Não ouse usar meu apelido, você perdeu esse direito há algumas horas atrás – falei firme, ele arregalou os olhos ao ouvir meu tom de voz duro – Você realmente achou que eu ia ficar sentada enquanto você vinha pra cá ficar cercado de vampiras e me deixava lá como uma idiota?

Empilhei meu longo cabelo castanho num coque no alto da cabeça e então o deixei cair teatralmente sobre meus ombros.

- Não... – sussurrei pra mim mesma respondendo minha própria pergunta e então num ato quase involuntário subi na minha amada vassoura – Agora, me explica que merda que você estava pensando quando fez isso!

Ele não respondeu, não respirou, nem ao menos piscou. Sua falta de reação estava começando a me deixar muito, mais muito nervosa.

Dei um sorriso amargo e cruel. E falei com a voz afiada.

- O gato comeu sua língua Edward? – ele continuou me fitando para o meu nervoso – Responda!

- Bella... quer dizer, Isabella eu já respondi suas perguntas a algum tempo. Eu só quero o melhor pra você.

_Ah não! Mas você só pode ta de sacanagem com a minha cara._

- O melhor pra mim? – minha voz tremeu e saiu tão baixa que se ele não fosse vampiro talvez não a ouvisse.

Apertei com força o cabo da minha vassoura.

- Cretino... – sussurrei e antes que eu percebesse minha voz já estava se elevando – Canalha... você queria o melhor pra mim? Jura? JURA?!!

Ele deu um passo na minha direção e então eu avancei sobre ele. Eu avisei, um passo ou palavra errada e ele já era. Ele cometeu os dois.

Fiz um vôo rasante sobre ele e então subi de novo olhando-o de cima.

- CACHORRO! BABACA! CANALHA! – Deus! Eu me odiava por ter acreditado nele – Como você pode? Como teve coragem?!

- Bella, o que você...

Não deixei ele terminar, atirei com toda minha força uma explosão que ele desviou no momento exato. Ele me olhou assustado e eu sentia que logo as lágrimas de raiva viriam, mas eu não daria a ele o gosto de me ver chorar.

- Corra! Se você realmente quer salvar sua vida, corra! – gritei furiosa e avancei novamente sobre ele em alta velocidade.

Ele começou a correr pela neve, ficando quase invisível. Tudo que eu via era um ponto de cabelos acobreados e insuportavelmente lindos avançando pra longe.

- Você me abandonou! – uma explosão – Você fugiu de mim! – Outra – Me deixou pra trás depois de tudo que eu estava disposta a fazer por você! – Mais uma.

Essa passou incrivelmente perto me fazendo dar um sorrisinho cruel. Ele correu ainda mais rápido.

- Você é como todos os outro homens da face da Terra! Vampiro, humano, bruxo... nenhum de vocês presta – Atireu novamente – Uma raça de filhos da puta! – Outra explosão – E você foi o pior que eu encontrei ate hoje!!

Atirei e raspou na sua perna o fazendo cair e rolar uns bons quilômetros a frente. Ele me olhou com pavor nos olhos e correu pra longe novamente.

- Meu Deus! Você é um covarde! Pare de fugir como uma garotinha e me encare!! Você não pode fugir de tudo Edward Cullen! ME ENCARE! – berrei pra ele.

Ele parou no lugar. Percebi que ele estava sobre um imenso lago congelado me olhando com seus lindos olhos dourados, que estavam misteriosamente escuros.

- Eu não fiz o que você está dizendo! – ele gritou de volta pra mim.

Tremi de ódio.

- Não? NÃO?!

- Não! Eu só tentei te proteger! – ele berrou pra mim.

- Me proteger? Edward você me usou! Você brincou comigo! Porque não disse antes que queria ir embora? Porque? – gritei de ódio e atirei com toda a minha fúria pro alto com medo do estrago que eu poderia fazer se acertasse algo sólido.

Vi uma grande explosão branca no céu e sorri amarga.

- Eu?

- Não! A madre Tereza de Calcutá! Porra como você teve coragem?! Você disse que me amava! Você disse tanta coisa, tantas mentiras!

Eu nem percebi, mas já estava indo pro chão. Ele me olhava parecendo aflito, eu não conseguia mais segurar minha raiva, minha angustia. Eu estava acabada e a culpa era toda dele.

- Bella, eu... – ele tentou mais eu o cortei novamente.

- Não! Para! Por favor para! Você é um babaca Edward! Você é o pior de todos! Você me comeu e me jogou fora!! – berrei e entao as lágrimas surgiram, lágrimas de puro ódio. Ódio por ele e por mim mesma – Eu sempre tive o cuidado de não cair na lábia de nenhum cafajeste e me ferrei logo com quem? Com você! A merda de um vampiro!

Ele parecia perturbado com minhas palavras, mas eu não me importei. Não conseguia me importar com nada agora.

- Meu Deus! Que tipo de criatura faz isso? Que tipo de ser brinca com os sentimentos das pessoas desse jeito? Quem?? – eu estava me aproximando dele e nem percebi. Eu estava sendo guiadas pelas minhas emoções revoltadas – Se você queria ir embora podia ter falado! Eu teria te deixado ir, se queria vir pra cá e se divertir comendo todas essas vampiras putas e irritantes podia ter falado! Eu teria feito qualquer coisa pra não ter que passar por isso!! Mas não! Você tinha que me sacanear! Tinha! Por que? Eu quero saber porque você fez isso!

- Eu... eu... – ele gaguejou e então me olhou nos olhos parecendo quase sincero – Eu tentei fazer o melhor pra você... só que...

Meu queixo caiu. Depois de tudo aquilo e ele ainda tinha a audácia de dizer que fez por mim? Gritei, gritei e gritei o mais alto que eu consegui. Um grito de puro ódio, angustia e revolta. Um grito que ecoou por todo o ambiente branco se tornando ainda mais alto e insuportável de tão tangível que era a raiva nele.

- Nunca diga que fez isso por mim! NUNCA!

- Mas eu fiz! – ele berrou pra mim se aproximando.

- Não! Você não fez! – percebi que estava me aproximando também.

- Você não entende! Você não consegue ver o que esta bem na sua frente!!

- Cala a boca! Cala a porra da sua boca! – gritei apontando o dedo bem na cara dele.

- Porque? Porque você pode falar e gritar a vontade, mas eu não posso me explicar? – ele berrou de volta pra mim parecendo realmente revoltado.

- Porque simplesmente não há explicação para uma merda dessas! – atirei as mãos pro alto de raiva.

- Pare de achar que sabe de tudo! – ele gritou bem na minha cara.

Eu não pude controlar minha reação porque eu estava fora de mim a muito tempo. Assim que ele cuspiu as palavras no meu rosto eu apontei minhas mãos pra ele e soltei uma das maiores explosões que eu consegui. Soltando toda a minha raiva e ódio ali. Mas ele segurou minhas mãos que estavam direcionadas pro seu rosto e apontou pra baixo, fazendo com que eu atingisse o lago congelado que imediatamente começou a se rachar.

Dei um passo pra trás ao ver as rachaduras indo mais e mais além e antes que eu pudesse pular na minha vassoura o chão se abriu e eu fui engolida pela água perturbadoramente gelada.

Gelada... essa palavra não conseguia expressar o _quão_ frio era.

Ouvi Edward gritar meu nome, mas pareceu longe demais. Eu não conseguia mais sentir meu corpo, não sentia mais nada. Logo tudo passou de branco pra preto e eu perdi os sentidos.

--

Frio... o mundo estava congelando, estávamos voltando a era do gelo... ou então o abominável homem das neves me engoliu e esse era o estomago dele.

Tentei balançar a cabeça pra afastar esses pensamentos ilógicos, mas meu corpo não se mexia. Tentei lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos mas tudo que eu me lembrava era de estar realmente puta da vida e quase matando Edward, de eu cair de repente e tudo congelar. Isso não ajudou muito a saber onde é que eu estava.

Espirrei dando um solavanco, fazendo meu frágil corpo se erguer num pulo do sofá ou cama, ou seja lá que merda que estava embaixo de mim, e cair miseravelmente de novo.

- Oh, merda... – consegui suspirar enquanto sentia meus pulmões doerem e meu corpo reclamar do movimento inesperado.

Abri meus olhos e encarei um teto alto de lambri sobre minha cabeça. Ok, eu não conheço esse lugar.

Meu corpo parecia que tinha sido pisoteado por um mamute, um com as patas bem geladas. Me esforcei ainda mais pra me sentar.

- Oh, merda! – segurei com força minha cabeça que girava irritantemente.

Deixei minhas mãos caírem moles no meu colo e olhei ao redor. Era um quarto amplo, as paredes pintadas de verde clarinho com uma faixa grossa de madeira no meio em todo o quarto. _Bonito_, pensei enquanto observava com atenção. Na parede a minha frente tinha uma grande televisão de plasma, ao redor dela havia uma instante de madeira também cheia de dvd's.

Me recostei melhor na grande cama onde eu estava e puxei as cobertas grossas de pelo de algum animal sobre mim. Eu ainda estava congelando, e meu cérebro insistia em não saber que raios de lugar era esse.

Tudo que eu me lembrava era de cair no lago de gelo e talvez de ouvir o Ed gritar meu nome, mas isso não explica como vim parar dentro de um quarto bem confortável, por sinal, de forma duvidosa.

Ok, hora de fazer reconhecimento no ambiente.

Me levantei silenciosamente da cama, ignorando a dor no meu corpo. Olhei pra baixo tentar descobrir porque doía tanto. Hey! Quem trocou minhas roupas!

– Mas que merda...? – apalpei meu corpo tentando achar alguma marca de estupro ou coisa assim, _vai saber_! Sorri ao constatar que eu estava inteira e bem...

Espirrei com força fazendo meu corpo se arquear desajeitadamente... já vi que ia sair com um resfriado daqueles.

Olhei melhor as roupas que eu estava, ate que eram quentinhas... uma calça de moletom preta enfiada dentro de uma daquelas botas meio feias e meio bonitinhas Ugg cor de gelo e uma camiseta de mangas cor de gelo, na manga tina desenhos de carinhas emburradas e no peito a frase: The life is a bitch!

Levantei as sobrancelhas e ri baixinho. Eu hein, pessoa otimista essa. Quer dizer, era uma pessoa certo? A dona das roupas?

Andei pra fora do quarto, e sai num grande corredor, as paredes com um papel de parede meio rústico e o chão de madeira. Na parede a minha direita tinha várias fotografias de um casal que eu não conhecia. Mais a frente uma fotografia grande do mesmo casal com Carlisle e Esme juntos sorrindo felizes pra câmera. Na frente havia outra fotografia enorme. O casal estava a trás novamente junto com Carlisle e Esme, mas a frente tinha Alice nas costas de Jasper com um sorriso bobo, Emmett dando um beijo que parecia molhado na bochecha de Rosalie que tinha os olhos fechados e apenas sorria, sentados no chão a frente de todos eles estava a garota com o cabelo castanho curto fazendo o sinal da paz, e a loira, que eu lembro de ter deixado inconsciente, que estava rindo enquanto bagunçava o cabelo de um Edward que tinha um biquinho emburrado no rosto bem esculpido.

Mordi o lábio ao perceber onde eu estava.

- Mas que porra!

Acho que falei alto demais porque no instante seguinte Edward apareceu com uma cara de preocupação no fim do corredor. Ele hesitou em dar um passo na minha direção quando eu comecei a andar pra trás de costas.

- Mas isso só pode ser sacanagem – Sussurrei enquanto me virava e andava de volta ao quarto de onde eu tinha saído.

Não ouvi passos atrás de mim, mas sabia que ele estava me seguindo. Fecheio os olhos com força enquanto entrava no quarto e empurrava a porta com força para fecha-la. Mas algo a parou, uma mão branca pra ser mais exata.

- O que você quer? – resmunguei enquanto via Edward entrar no quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Bella... – ele hesitou e eu quase ri ao vê-lo se embolar nas palavras – V-você está melho-or?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ele e lhe dei as costas indo até a janela, a paisagem do lado de fora estava tão quieta e pacifica que me fez ter vontade de ir lá e bagunçar tudo. Eu estava começando a sentir toda a raiva voltando... e isso não era uma boa coisa, considerando como o quarto era pequeno e destrutível.

- Bella fala comigo... – Senti suas mãos repousarem nos meus ombros e as afastei com um movimento ríspido.

- Não encoste em mim vampiro – cuspi as palavras permanecendo de costas pra ele – Você não merece que eu fale com você.

- Mas, Bells...

- Da pra parar de me chamar pro esse apelido? – perguntei irritada me virando pra ele.

Eu quase cai pra trás ao ver o quão perto ele estava de mim, ele não se afastou quando eu me virei então nosso corpos estavam perigosamente perto.

- Da pra deixar eu me explicar, por favor?

- Mas não tem explicação! – falei alto enquanto saia de perto dele e me sentava na cama.

Ele ficou parado no mesmo lugar.

- É claro que tem! Você que não quer ouvir! – ele falou alto também.

Serio que ele falou assim comigo? Eu tinha o direito de gritar e bater o pé, ele não! Eu era a mulher da relação aqui. Como que pra reafirmar isso peguei o travesseiro que estava do meu lado e atirei com raiva na cara dele, mas como sempre aquela droga de reflexos de vampiro agiram a favor dele e ele pegou antes que o atingisse.

- Eu não quer ouvir porque é só um monte de besteira que você deve contar pra várias mulheres!

- Mas que droga Bella! De onde você tirou essas coisas idiotas hein?

- Que coisas idiotas? O fato de que você me abandonou e me traiu com aquela lambisgoia loira?

Ele ficou mudo, o rosto numa careta perplexa e então fez o que eu menos esperava. Ele riu.

Eu fiquei puta.

Ele riu? Ele me sacaneia e simplesmente ri da minha cara depois.

Fechei os punhos com raiva e me levantei indo em direção a porta, fiz questão de bater o pé com o máximo de força naquele chão idiota de madeira, só pra ouvir o barulho ecoar bem alto.

Ele segurou meu braço e me virou, quase me fazendo perder o equilíbrio. Ele me segurou pela cintura me ajudando a ficar de pé e eu espirrei com força de novo.

- Mas que droga! – gritei.

A vida tava ficando mesmo uma merda, me desvencilhei dele e dei um passo pra trás enquanto sentia meu corpo doer graças ao espirro.

- Bella você ainda não ta legal, é melhor se deitar eu posso ir peg...

Nem deixei ele terminar.

- Cala a porra da sua boca por favor? Minha cabeça já ta explodindo, não preciso ficar ouvindo você fingir que se preocupa comigo!! Eu só quero ficar em paz, e isso significa longe da sua cara cretina e traidora. – falei alto e me virei indo novamente pra porta.

E ele novamente me puxou me virando de frente pra ele.

- Entao você acha que eu te trai? – ele perguntou com a voz divertida.

_Ah colega, você ta brincando com a bruxa errada._

Fechei minhas duas mãos em punho novamente e cerrei meus olhos em sua direção... ta pedindo pra morrer...

- Não Edward! Eu imaginei isso, porque você sabe, eu tenho uma imaginação taaaaaao fértil! – ironizei o Maximo que minha vontade de bater em alguém permitiu.

Ele riu.

- Sim, você tem uma imaginação incrível! – Ele disse rindo.

Ele tava mesmo me zoando? Porque pra mim parece isso e eu não só das que aceita bem zoação, pelo menos não _esse_ tipo.

- Edward Masen Cullen, você não sabe o quão perto está de morrer...

- Jura? Então por favor me diga... me diga o que eu fiz pra te deixar tão irada assim.

Ele fez sua melhor cara de 'fala que eu ouso' me deixando extremamente irritada.

- Cretino! O que você fez? O que você fez? – eu já estava gritando de novo.

Ele me olhava pacientemente com a mesma cara.

Rosnei com raiva e dei um soco certeiro no seu peito, ele nem se moveu. Apenas olhou pro peito e então pra minha cara esperando eu continuar.

- Você me comeu numa noite e foi embora na outra! - Soquei com o Maximo de força possível igorando a dor nos meus punhos, e soquei de novo e de novo, como que pontuando cada frase. – Você disse que me amava e me abandonou! Você viu eu querendo enfrentar Deus e o mundo, me matando pra poder deixar a sua cara livre! Você viu o quanto eu fiquei preocupada quando falaram que você seria preso! Você viu tudo que eu estava disposta a fazer por você! Eu abandonaria minha vida, meu mundo pra ficar com você! E você me traiu!! Você me largou sem nenhuma explicação e simplesmente veio ficar aqui com esse bando de vampiras putas!!

Eu nem percebi que já estava chorando, meu corpo tremendo com o esforço pra tentar machuca-lo e dos soluços que constantemente saiam dos meus lábios. E agora eu percebi, eu poderia ficar com raiva dele, mas eu fui mesmo uma idiota... eu estava me sacrificando toda pra alguém que na verdade nem se importava comigo. Eu era a corna. Soltei um soluço incrivelmente alto e chorei mais e mais enquanto o socava.

Entao ele me surpreendeu e segurou meus punhos. Levantei a cabeça pra olhar pra ele, mas ele apenas puxou meu corpo tremulo de encontro ao seu me abrançando apertado.

Eu tentei me soltar inutilmente e então me rendi. Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito forte enquanto chorava e tentava soca-lo com uma das minhas mãos.

- Shii Bells, não chore – ele murmurava docemente no meu ouvido – Você não precisa chorar, por favor, não chore...

- Eu ia largar tudo pra ficar com você Edward... Eu... eu... eu deixei minha vida girar em torno de você – eu murmurava debilmente enquanto agarrava sua camisa e a molhava com minhas lágrimas.

- Não amor, por favor, pare de chorar. Você entendeu tudo errado... eu nunca te trai, nunca! – ele falou no meu ouvido.

Levantei minha cabeça num estalo de choque e encarei seus olhos dourados, que pareciam extremamente sinceros.

- O que? – minha voz quase não saiu.

- Eu não te trai Bells, eu vi que estava estragando sua vida, eu baguncei tudo... você ia perder tudo, então eu simplesmente sai de cena... pra você poder ter sua vida de volta.

Encarei perplexa seus olhos dourados, ele estava falando a verdade de uma forma louca eu sabia disso. Então... eu não era corna! E ele era idiota!

Agarrei com mais força sua camisa.

- Mas Edward... eu não queria minha vida de volta, eu te disse isso varias vezes... eu não queria ter uma vida sem você!

- Mas eu só atrapalho Bells.

- Não, não! Você me faz feliz! Você me faz ter um motivo pra sorrir, e não sorrir porque eu devo ou porque é o que os outros esperam que eu faça, eu sorrio porque eu quero, por você! Eu te amo Edward e pensei que você soubesse disso. – Eu disse com um enorme e abobalhado sorriso no cara.

Ele retribui o sorriso e então se inclinou e tocou meus lábios com os seus de forma tão doce, tão calma e tão amorosa que quase me fez derreter. Acariciei seu rosto gentilmente enquanto abria meus lábios pra receber sua língua.

Ele enlaçou minha cintura com seus braços grudando nossos corpos.

Sorri contra o beijo. E ele se afastou sorrindo também.

- Me desculpe... eu achei que estivesse fazendo o melhor pra você, eu acho que fui um idiota. – ele disse enquanto acariciava meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

- É... você foi mesmo um idiota! – disse e ri da cara de incomformado que ele fez antes de rir comigo – Ok, acho que eu também tenho que pedir desculpas... sabe, por tentar matar você e ter deixados as duas vampiras inconscientes... não era minha intenção...

Ele riu e então beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

- Era sua intenção sim.

- Ok, era. – eu ri – Mas levando em consideração o que eu achava que estava acontecendo eu meio que tinha o direito, né?

Ele revirou os olhos antes de me beijar de novo, só que dessa vez muito mais urgente que antes. Agarrei os cabelos de sua nuca o puxando pra mais perto e retribuindo o beijo no mesmo nível.

- Eu te amo – ele falou com aquele sorriso bobo no rosto perfeito quando nos separamos.

Meu coração deu um salto gigante no meu peito. Ele ainda me amava!

- Ow! Também te amo! – falei e ri antes de beija-lo novamente.

Ele sorriu e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Quando chegou perto do meu ouvido sussurrou.

- Senti _tanta _falta do seu corpo.

Mordi o lábio e um sorriso malicioso brotou involuntariamente nos meus lábios.

Segurei sua camisa e comecei a andar pra trás com ele ate que caímos os dois na cama.

- Acho que a gente pode dar um jeito nisso – falei antes de beija-lo com urgência.

* * *

olha eu (a beta) aqui a fazer o trabalho da raffa outra vez... hehehe

eu fico muuito contente que todas voces tenham deixado reviews... hehehehe elas foram maravilhosas... *-* mas olha que eu fiquei um bocadinho triste... so teve 6 reviews... serio gente... mesmo depois de eu pedir taaaanto houve quem nao tivesse deixado review... eu acho que vou ser vingativa e se no proximo nao tiver mais do que teve no cap passado eu faço birra e tento convencer a raffa a nao postar... e olha que eu sou muuuuuuuuito persuasiva... hehehehe so pra constar no cap passado teve 13... por isso eu e a raffa queremos mais... MAIS MAIS MAIS... hihihihihi

bem... como sou eu quem estou a fazer isto tudo eu vou misturar o meu comentario nesta confusao tooda que eu vou fazer aqui... hehehe por isso:

quem estava ansiosa como eu?? eu estava em pulgas por mais... hehehe mas ainda bem que ele ja esta aqui... hihihihi a quantas leitoras eu estou salvando a vida?? uuh?? uuh?? hehehe

mesmo depois de tanta confusao eu ainda consigo ficar com medo da bella... e inveja... muuuuita inveja... serio... quando eu nao tiver inveja dela eu bebo champanhe... hihihi

me diz quem nao ficou assustada com as reaçoes da bella... e ja agora... quem nao entrou em ataque quando a bella caiu no lago... eu tive mesmo de parar de ler... se nao o meu pc ia aprender a voar... e quem nao achou engraçado as birrinhas da bella enquanto que a unica coisa que o edward queria era explicar-se?? okay... eu nao achei engraçado... eu queria era mandar paulada e obrigar ela a ouvir ele... e me diz... O QUE É QUE VOCES ACHARAM DAS PAZES ENTRE ELES... eu pedi um lemon asseguir... nao sei é se vou ter muuita sorte... hehehe (faz baixo assinado comigo, quem sabe) *-* mas calando a boca agora um bocadinho... eu quero saber a vossa opiniao... eu quero, eu quero, eu quero *fazendo biquinho igual a alice* hehehe POR ISSO... deixa review, DEIXA DEIXA DEIXA DEIXA Ò.Ó hihihihi olha que eu cumpro a minha ameaça... hihihihi

e agora respondendo as reviews do cap passado... hehehe

**CahBigaiski:** hehehe é claro que eu sei o que é MUUUUUUITO... eu sou ansiosa/curiosa compulsiva... HOIEHOIHEOIEH eu acho que a raffa nao tem problema nenhum com isso... desde que nao a ofendas... esta tudo na maior... hehehe me too me too... eu quase fiz birrinha pra ela me dar esses poderes... hehehe serio... eu disse que neste cap... eu ia encarnar na bella... ate que nao saiu nada mal... hehehe mas serio que eu ja fiquei com pena dos teus stores... nao que eu tenha muita pena assim dos meus... *sorriso safado* hehehe eu tambem amo confrontos... espero que tenhas gostado deste cap... xoxo

**Bruna:** ai eu nao quero picadinho do edward nao... mas que ele merece ele merece... essa historia do é o melhor pra ela ja passou de moda... hehehehe e olha que eu concordo... ela assim esta BEM MELHOR... hehehe hehehe eu tambem nunca gostei muuuito da tania... mas desta vez ele é que quis ir pra toca do lobo... nao ela que o obrigou... OME... me diz que eu NAO tou bebada... eu acabei de defender a tania?? (apaga os vestigios) hehehehe espero que tenhas gostado deste cap... xoxo

**Laene:** eeh ela ficou muuuito mara mesmo... mas fala serio?? okay... este cap concerteza que a tua duvida foi explicada... se nao me avisa tá?? espero que tenhas gostado do cap... xoxo

**Gabby B. Lupin:** eu realmente fiquei com pena do edward... mas este ainda consegue ser mais divertido... hehehe eu acho... hihihi espero que tenhas gostado deste tambem... xoxo

**Camila Canfora: **ela esta realmente o maximo... hehehe e sim... aquilo que ela fez foi muito divertido mesmo... hihihi ja esta postado... espero que tenhas gostado... xoxo

**Dada Culllen:** ja somos duas... hehehe como assim... se a minha mente nao é maluquinha... (coisa difiiiiiiicil de ser ¬¬) tu pediste pov do edward nao é?? pois tambem eu... hehehe mas sorte ja deu pra ver que nao tive... a raffa ate começou a escrever mais ai ela desistiu... quem sabe nao vem no proximo... faz figas... hihihihi espero que tenhas gostado... xoxo

bem gente... se tudo correr bem na quarta a raffa ja ta de volta... por isso bora mandar muuuuuitas reviews pra anima-la quando ela voltar... hehehe xoxo gentee... hehehe *-*

* * *

**QUE TAL DEIXAR MINHA REVIEW AGORA??**


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**Capitulo 25**

Ele retribui o beijo enquanto suas mãos passeavam avidamente pelo meu corpo, uma delas entrou pela minha blusa me fazendo ficar arrepiada por causa da temperatura e do meu provável resfriado.

Ele pareceu perceber isso porque no momento seguinte suas mãos estavam longe de mim e ele estava nos sentando na cama.

- Ahn?

- Bella, você sabe que está doente não é? Não podemos fazer isso agora... vai te prejudicar.

Eu revirei os olhos e então me sentei em seu colo de frente pra ele. Joguei meus braços em torno de sue pescoço e dei um sorriso inocente.

- Edward, você tem que relaxar... não estamos fazendo nada de errado. – Dei um sorriso doce e puro pra completar e ele riu.

- Não, não estamos... mas eu não quero que você fique ainda mais doente por minha causa Bells – Ele afagou gentilmente meu cabelo.

Olhei distraidamente pro teto. Bom, tecnicamente eu estava meio doente por culpa dele. Ninguém mando ele fugir... mas eu não ia falar isso e magoá-lo.

Olhei novamente para os seus olhos.

- Ah, vamos lá Ed – Rebolei devagar em seu colo enquanto beijava seu pescoço branco – Você sabe que quer...

Ele gemeu e segurou minha cintura parando meus movimentos.

- Bells, eu to falando sério... quando você ficar boa... aí sim, nós faremos isso de novo.

Olhei em seus olhos, e vi que ele estava seguro de sua decisão.

Irritada, sai de cima dele e fui até a janela do quarto.

Senti ele me abraçar por trás e apoiar a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Não fique brava comigo, ok? Eu só estou tentando fazer o melhor pra você...

Me virei abruptamente pra ele.

- Edward, eu aprecio muito todo seu amor, carinho e ate mesmo devoção. Mas por favor, para de tentar fazer o melhor pra mim... já vimos o quanto isso pode ser perigoso.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim e eu sabia que meu rosto deveria estar estampado com um sorriso malvado. Eu não conseguia deixar de sorrir ao lembrar das duas vampiras jogadas no chão lá fora.

- Qual o motivo desse sorrisinho sinistro hein? – ele falou enquanto passava os lábios pelos meus antes de sugar delicadamente meu lábio inferior.

- Bom... eu só estava lembrando das duas vampiras... – deixei a frase no ar tentando prever sua reação.

Será que ele ficaria bravo comigo? Mas o que eu podia fazer, pra mim elas eram as amantes dele! Eu não tive escolha! Eu _tive_ que bater nelas.

- Falando em perigo... – ele me pegou pela cintura e me sentou no peitoral da janela se acomodando entre minhas pernas – Sabe que quando elas acordarem elas não vão estar nada felizes né?

Mordi o lábio.

- Eu não pretendia estar aqui quando elas acordassem então admito que não pensei nisso. – falei enquanto enlaçava seu corpo frio com minhas pernas e jogava meus braços no seu pescoço.

- Mas você vai estar aqui – ele disse com segurança.

- Vou? – perguntei só pra fazer charme.

Ele puxou meu corpo magro contra o seu nos grudando.

- Se depender de mim de agora em diante você vai estar onde eu estiver – então ele segurou meus cabelos da nuca com força e me deu um beijo incrivelmente possessivo.

Admito que eu adorei esse lado dele. Deixei-o guiar o beijo, assumindo uma postura submissa.

Quando nos afastamos ambos estávamos ofegantes e sorridentes. Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro afundando meu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto ele me fazia cafuné.

- Pequena... você não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta. Falta do seu cheiro, dos seus olhos tão expressivos, do jeito como você morde os lábios constantemente, do jeito como fica corada, da forma como seu coração reage ao meu toque.

Levantei meu rosto e olhei em seus olhos. Ele parecia tão entregue que eu não pude deixar de segurar seu rosto com ambas as mãos, fiz um leve carinho em suas têmporas com meu dedão e ele sorriu pra mim.

- Por favor, não me abandone de você... o melhor pra mim é ao seu lado, você só tem que entender isso... – Coloquei uma de minhas mãos no lugar onde deveria estar seu coração – Aqui, isso é um pedaço de mim. Um corpo não pode viver sem um coração, você não pode levar o meu de novo.

- Eu não vou... – ele disse e me beijou suavemente.

Ficamos um tempo apenas nos beijando e matando as saudades que aquelas poucas horas deixaram. Quando de repente ele se afastou abruptamente de mim.

- O que aconteceu? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – perguntei confusa.

Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou pro chão.

- Não pequena, só preciso que você me ajude a dar um jeito naquelas duas. Irina, Carmem e Eliazar estão chegando, eles não vão ficar muito felizes ao saber que minha visita fez aquilo com os membros da família deles.

Mordi o lábio ansiosamente enquanto em perguntava o que deveríamos fazer, o que eu deveria fazer... afinal essa merda foi minha culpa.

- O que a gente faz Ed?

- Não há nada que você possa fazer pra elas ficarem bem de novo? E de preferência esquecer isso... elas não vão ser muito gentis com você quando acordarem.

Hum... lavagem cerebral... interessante.

- Bells, você está com cara de má de novo... o que você está planejando?

- Lavagem cerebral? – falei da forma mais inocente que pude e ele apenas me repreendeu com o olhar me fazendo rir.

- Ok, sem lavagem cerebral então... vamos lá que eu vou fazer alguma coisa com a cabeça delas.

- Você quer dizer fazê-las melhorarem ou algo assim, não é? – ele perguntou preocupado enquanto analisava meu rosto.

Sorri angelicalmente pra ele.

- _Algo assim_. – ronronei deliciada com as possibilidades.

-

-

- Que bom finalmente te conhecer querida – Carmem falou me lançando um sorriso caloroso.

Olhei pra vampira absurdamente linda na minha frente e apertei sua mão que estava estendida pra mim.

- É um prazer pra mim também.

- Então essa é a razão da sua visita Edward? – O cara perguntou.

Corei e olhei pros meus pés enquanto esperava a resposta de Edward.

- Sim Eleazar... ela é a razão de muitas coisas.

Se sua voz não estivesse tão doce e gentil e ficaria tentada a perguntar que tipo de coisas. Mas resolvi calar minha boca e esperar pacientemente minha diversão que logo viria.

- É um prazer te conhecer Isabella – ele disse me olhando sorridente.

Retribui o sorriso.

- Bella, ela prefere que a chamem de Bella – Edward respondeu por mim fazendo meu sorriso se alargar ainda mais. – E aquela ali é a Irina.

Ele apontou pra uma garota loira também e eu a reconheci como a garota do quadro que eu ainda não conhecia.

- Oi – sorri pra ela mais ela apenas sorriu de volta e acenou.

Franzi levemente as sobrancelhas pra isso, mas depois voltei a sorrir e acenei de volta.

- Onde estão Kate e Tanya, Edward? – Carmem perguntou enquanto tirava seu casaco e o colocando em cima de uma cadeira de mogno da sala.

Edward puxou minha mão e nos sentou em um sofá cor de chocolate. Ele passou o braço por sobre meus ombros.

- Não sei, da ultima vez que eu as vi elas estavam indo tomar banho ou alguma coisa assim.

Eu contive um sorriso. Tudo bem, Edward não sabia o que eu tinha feito com a loira, mas foi minha vingança pessoal por aquele quadro... Ele já devia saber sobre o meu jeitinho um tanto vingativo.

- Eu vou chamá-las! – Irina saiu rapidamente da sala.

Ok, garota estranha. Ou será que ela só era anti-social?

- Então... você vai ficar uns dias conosco aqui também Bella? Ou devo imaginar que vai partir logo?

- Nós iremos parir ainda hoje se possível Eleazar – Edward respondeu por mim novamente.

- Eu prometi que voltaria ainda hoje. – Me desculpei.

- Oh, isso é uma pena – Disse Carmem – Nós realmente apreciaríamos a sua estadi...

Sua frase parou no meio quando ela viu as vampiras retornarem a sala.

Ela arregalou os olhos pra Tanya, Eleazar estava de boca aberta, Irina e Kate a olhavam perplexas enquanto ela caminhava elegantemente até uma das poltronas.

Pelo canto do olho vi Edward me olhando feio.

- O que? – Ela perguntou ao ver que todos a olhávamos.

- Tanya, que roupas são essas? – Carmem perguntou surpresa, pra dizer o mínimo.

- Oh, isso? Eu resolvi virar emo – Ela disse simplesmente dando de ombros.

Uma risada escapuliu da minha boca e eu a disfarcei com uma crise de tosse.

O lindo cabelo loiro arruivado de Tanya estava totalmente preto e ganhara um novo corte, com um franjão que cobria totalmente o olho esquerdo. Ela usava uma blusa preta de mangas compridas, com listras horizontais cinza e preto nas mangas, uma calça jeans preta com alguns rasgos no comprimento, cinto preto de ilhós de metal e all-star de cano longo preto com desenhos de caveirinhas na parte de dentro.

Irina e Kate explodiram em risadas e eu tive de me segurar pra não acompanhá-las.

- Tanya, você não pode virar emo de repente! – Eleazar falou ainda a olhando perplexo.

Ela fez beicinho e seu lábio inferior começou a tremer.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Não precisa chorar querida – Carmem disse erguendo as mãos na direção de Tanya.

Ela se afastou e olhou pros rostos de sua família.

- Eu sabia... vocês me odeiam – eu quase podia ver as lágrimas surgindo de seus olhos totalmente cobertos por sombra preta e delineador.

Ela se levantou abruptamente e correu para uma porta no corredor.

Todos se olharam espantados e sem reação.

- Posso ir ao banheiro, por favor? – perguntei quando percebi que ninguém ia falar nada.

Carmem me explicou rapidamente onde era e Edward resolveu me acompanhar pra 'se certificar de que eu não ia me perder'. Quando chegamos no banheiro ele entrou no cômodo comigo e trancou a porta. Ficou ali parado na minha frente me olhando de cara feia.

Não consegui resistir mais e comecei a gargalhar incontrolavelmente me esquecendo totalmente dos vampiros que obviamente poderiam me ouvir rir.

- Isabella Marie Swan... – ele falou baixo comigo.

Apoiei minhas mãos na pia ficando de costas pra ele, enquanto tentava parar de rir. Pelo espelho vi ele ficando impaciente.

- Isabella você vai concertar isso agora! – ele falou tão baixo que só consegui entener porque li seus lábios pelo reflexo do espelho.

Me virei de frente pra ele.

- Mas... – nem continuei a frase ao ver o olhar feio que ele me dava, suspirei derrotada – Ok,ok. Mas admita que foi divertido.

Ficamos nos encarando ate que ele não resistiu mais e começou a rir, eu o acompanhei.

Ele revirou os olhos e me puxou pra fora do banheiro pela mão. Eu o segui ainda rindo baixinho até o quarto que eu vi a Tanya entrar correndo. Empaquei na porta.

Ok, eu estava oficialmente entrando no território inimigo de livre e espontânea vontade. Idiota, idiota e _idiota_!

- O que? – ele me perguntou.

Respirei fundo e balancei a cabeça. Ele abriu a porta e entramos.

Tanya estava sentada no chão de pernas cruzadas lendo um livro que não dava pra ver a capa porque estava apoiado em seu colo. Ela levantou os olhos dourados em nossa direção.

- Edward! – ela se levantou parecendo repentinamente animada, foi até ele com um lindo sorriso no rosto pálido e lhe deu um abraço apertado ignorando o fato de estarmos de mãos dadas.

- Oi Tânia. – Ele disse simplesmente sem retribuir o abraço. Ele parecia constrangido enquanto tentava se soltar delicadamente do abraço da ex-loira.

Eu poderia matá-la agora... seria tão rápido que os outros nem perceberiam... Mas é melhor ver ate aonde ela iria, quem sabe ela não pedia desculpas quando soubesse que a namorada dele estava aqui... Ok, na duvida só a uma coisa a fazer.

Se fazer de idiota e deixar rolar.

- Oi Tânia. – Falei numa falsa voz animadinha e retardada.

Ela me olhou de relance e deu um sorriso falso e então voltou seus olhos pra Edward.

- Er... Tânia, essa é a Bella, minha namorada – ele disse enquanto dava um passo pra trás e me colocava atrás dele, provavelmente com medo que eu voasse no pescoço da vampira.

Seu rosto se retorceu numa careta de nojo, mas logo voltou ao normal.

- Oh! Então foi dela que você fugiu? – seu rosto se transformou na face da inocência.

Ele revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- Não Tânia, eu não fugi dela, pela ultima vez.

Ela deu de ombros e sorriu pra ele.

- É um prazer finalmente te conhecer Tânia – falei de forma obvia como que pra lembrá-la de que eu ainda estava aqui.

Ela me deu aquele sorriso falso de novo e inclinou levemente seu rosto na minha direção.

- O prazer é todo seu.

Olhei desafiadoramente pra ela, eu podia ver pelo canto do olho Edward olhando feio pra ela.

Bom, não foi minha culpa se ela realmente estava implicando... não era mesmo!

- Bella, só faça isso logo pra gente poder ir embora. – Ele disse uma vez que eu e Tânia ficamos nos encarando sem falar uma palavra.

Eu desviei lentamente meu olhar do dela e olhei pra ele.

- O que você quer que eu faça com ela?

Ela deu um passo na minha direção, mas eu não recuei. Ergui minha cabeça pra encará-la já que ela era mais alta que eu.

- Você? Fazer algo comigo?

Ignorei o que ela disse e falei com Edward ainda a encarando só por segurança. Vai que ela resolvia arranhar minha cara com aquelas unhas enormes atualmente pintadas de preto.

- Hein Edward? Só apagar a memória recente? Ou restaurar ate o ponto onde eu não havia metido a porrada nela? – Falei de forma lenta saboreando as palavras.

- Do que você está falando garota? – ela estava ficando irritada. E eu estava gostando.

- Ao ponto onde você não havia chegado, por favor.

- Ok, apenas se afaste um pouquinho – Cometi o erro de desviar o olhar da ex-loira e olhar pra ele.

Ela me empurrou e eu bati com tudo na parede do quarto.

- Você não vai fazer nada comigo sua vaca! – ela rosnou pra mim.

- Ah vadia! – murmurei enquanto me levantava.

Assim que eu vi que ela ia avançar contra mim ergui minhas duas mãos em sua direção lançando um feitiço de imobilização.

Seu corpo ficou inerte e imóvel numa posição clara de ataque. Apenas seus olhos se mexiam e eles pareciam irritados.

- Bella... – A voz de Edward soou num tom de aviso, mas resolvi ignorar já que a loira não merecia nem um pingo da minha gentileza.

Caminhei lentamente até ela enquanto ajeitava minhas roupas. Parei bem em frente a ela e dei um sorriso contido e vingativo pra ela.

- Ok vadia, vamos acabar logo com isso que ter que ver você com essa cara já ta me irritando – Falei com o tom voz mais frio e seca possível.

- Bella... – Edward me alertou de novo e eu apenas revirei os olhos pra ele.

Coloquei uma mão a cabeça de Tânia e adorei ver seus lindos olhos dourados se assustarem. Num ato de total bondade fechei seus olhos e proferi as palavras do feitiço. Um pequeno redemoinho de vento nos envolveu bagunçando meu cabelo castanho e o atualmente preto de Tânia. Quando eu terminei seu corpo caiu de joelhos no chão e lentamente escorregou ficando deitado numa posição estranha no chão.

- Ela está bem? – Edward perguntou finalmente se aproximando de nós.

- Aham. Ela deve ficar assim por cerca de 10 minutos no máximo... sua mente só está associando a pequena mudança que eu fiz a realidade. Simples. – Falei normalmente.

- Que bom... – ele me abraçou por trás e beijou meu ombro – Agora vamos nos despedir deles e ir embora logo, antes que ela acorde.

Me virei pra ele e lhe dei um beijo casto nos lábios, só pra ver ele fazer uma carinha de quero mais e então rir e beijá-lo novamente.

Descemos novamente e nos despedimos o mais rápido possível de Carmem e seu companheiro Eliazar, Kate e Irina. Juramos que um dia voltaríamos pra que eles pudesse me conhecer melhor e então partimos, claro que eu me neguei a ir correndo com Edward quando podíamos ir nos teletransportando.

E foi isso que fizemos.

Agora quando paro pra pensar na ironia da minha pequena viajem ao Alasca me da até vontade de rir. Eu fui pra me vingar de um ex-namorado que supostamente havia me abandonado e me traído e acabei voltando com o dito cujo ex-namorado, agora não mais ex, de mãos dadas e sem nenhuma desavença.

Sorri ao pensar isso. Definitivamente eu adorava as idas e voltas que a minha vida dava... por mais que eu me metesse em problemas graças a elas, ou tudo parecesse dar errado, no final eu sempre ficava bem. E isso já era um fato mais que comprovado na minha vida.

-

* * *

**N/A:** Amoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooras! Tai o capitulo... eu também me diverti escrevendo ele... eu gosto bastante dessa personalidade da Bella... eu não sei o que vocês vão achar dele, porque geralmente antes de postar oficialmente no site eu discuto sobre o cap com a Sammy, mas já que eu estou sem net e provavelmente é ela quem vai postar esse cap eu não tenho como fazer isso.

Então que tal serem gentis e me deixarem uma review falando se ficou bom ou não?

E muito obrigada a todas as reviews que eu finalmente vou poder responder, e obviamente vou dar um jeitinho de ler beeeem antes disso... eu realmente amo todos vocês, ok ??

-

Gente eu descobri que o que eu tenho não é resfriado... é na verdade só uma crise alérgica E sinusite... mas pensando bem não é SÓ uma crise, é A crise...

Eu to TODA ferrada, respirar dói, falar dói e eu simplesmente não agüento mais tossir... Parece que eu vou morrer a qualquer instante.

Bom, acho que é só isso... agora se não se importam vou salvar o capitulo pra depois achar um computador com internet e salvar ele no site pra minha querida amiga Sammy postar no dia correto.

Beijinhos galera, I Love U so much!

P.S.: Não esqueçam, a 3ª temporada de GG estreou dia 11 *--* Eu to mega emociana com isso e TINHA que falar. To louca pra ver!!!!!

-

Agora pra matar as saudds vou responder as reviews do cap passado!

**Laene:** 'HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSAUS Bella vingativa mané!

**Aniil:** O Ed é burro! sempre tenta fazer o melhor do jeito mais idiota!!! 'HUSHAUSHAUSHAUHSUASHA

**Nanda Souza Cullen:** HOHOHO, Vc quer q a Bella morra?? As denali detonariam ela se ela ficasse la pra contar a historia!!! 'HUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUHSASHA Ah! E nao esquece de falar o que voce achou desse cap ??

**Lady Sanctorum:** Eu nao fico com pena do Ed,é o castigo por ele ser burro! Odeio sempre quando leio em lua nova e vejo q ele foi embora... tem q apanhar mesmo pra aprender a nao fazer uma merda dessas !! *moment revoltada off* Sim sim! I'm back!!!! To feliz por estar de volta!!! Seu amigo é um genio!!!! A Sammy é lokona... agora entendi pq voce disse q os comentarios dela eram construtivos, rsrs. Ok,ok, vou me cuidar. Beijos gata, e diz o q achou do cap , ok?? *beta se intormetendo aqui* hihihi eu ja idolatoro o teu amigo... fazer rir ja virou vicio meu... mas sorte que nao vou pra palhaça... capaz era de levar com uns bons tomates... hihihihi xoxo *beta out*

**buh-chan:** Aaaaah *--* Brigada, podeixar q eu posto logo logo. beijos!!

'**- nah batalha:** Ok,ok... eu te desculpo pq eu sei como é isso... Mas eu nao sei voce, mas eu SEMPRE fico meio deprimida quando fico fora do pc por muito tempo, na verdade um dia já é suficiente pra me deixar totalmente MALUCA! Sim, !!! Oooooooooooooooown!!! To emocionada... que bom que voce gostou de verdade verdadeira! Ok, saiba que eu vou cobrar... estarei esperando sua review... Espero q tenha curtido esse cap também, ok??... beijos amore.

**Dada Cullen****:** Ok, nem vo me meter na sua conversa com a Sammy pq to boiando total... Isso que dá, a gente deixa de responder as reviews uns dias e já se sente excluida! Da licença que eu vou ali virar emo, ok ?? 'HUSAHUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHA Mas enfim, saindo da minha fase depressiva e voltando pra luz, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Que bom que voce gostou do cap amora!!! Cara eu AMEI total fazer a Bells raivosa!!! Sempre fico com raivinha quando leio o Lua Nova e vejo como ela ficou emo e babacona quando o Ed foi embora... Ela tinha que ter ido atras e metido a porrada mesmo!! Agora, te lembro a Bela e a fera? Pq? So desatualizada dessa historia eu acho, fatão. Vc realmente achou que eu ia esquecer dos Denali?? NUNCA! Dei um jeitinho legal de me vingar da Tânia, pq por mais que ela na verdade seja boazinha eu nao vou com a cara dela, fatão². Beijos amor!!! Espero q tenha curtido esse cap também, ok??

**Bruna:** oooi... priviligiada que vai receber o coment respondido pela sam... (beta pras destrambelhadas como eu... HUASHUASHUASHUAS) ela ficou super mara sim... fico suuuuper feliz que tenhas gostado... hehehehe e bem... o edward ainda consegiu aprender uma coisa com a crise da bella... nunca mais deve deixar uma mulher a quem dizia amar logo no dia seguinte apos terem feito sexo... principalmente se ela for uma bruxa... HUASHUAHSUASHUAHSUAHSUA espero mesmo que tenhas gostado do cap... xoxo

**SAMsamCullen: VIU GENTE... eu estou alertando again que eu tambem deixo review... hehehe por isso voces ai tambem têm de deixar... e olha que é ameça... ò.Ó hihihi ò.ó**

okay gente euzinha (beta falando aqui) hihihi so vou dar uns avisozinhos...

1- se alguem me chamar de sammy sofre graves riscos de vida... a propria raffa esta em risco... mas eu ainda nao posso ir ao brasil e vingar-me *fazendo beicinho* esse nome idiota é aquilo que a minha mae me chama porque ela adoooora ser do contra... e como eu nao engraço nada com o meu nome resolvi abrevia-lo... por isso chama sam a eu ou leva pontape no rabiosquiiii... hihihihihi e a nooosa queridinha raffa apanhou a mesma mania... mas pelo que ela conta... o meu apelido faz-lhe lembrar o sam dos lobos e ela nao gosta naaaaaada dele... hehehehehe e eu tou fingindo que acredito nisso... hihihihi ¬¬

e 2- o recadinho que ta la embaixo... quem quiser perder tempo a ler... so se lembra de uma coisitah... eu fiz ele ontem a noite... ja mal lembro do que é que escrevi... hihihihi (o sono dá nisto -.-) e tou com uma preguiça enoooooooooooorme de mudar alguma coisa... por isso pra'queles que nao querem ir ler o meu testamentozinho... DEIXA muuuuuuitas reviews... hihihi xoxo

* * *

oi genteeee... x) sam in the house... hehehe

fala serio que o cap nao ficou EXTRAORDINARIO?? hein hein hein?? hehehehe ele ficou o maximo sim sinhora... hehehe *olha eu aqui respondendo por todo o mundo* *-*

okay gente... eu ja sabia que a raffa estava mal... mas assim taaanto nao... eu meio que fiquei muuuuito preocupada com ela que ate esqueci o que ia falar... hehehe

*fazendo restart a memoria* certo... isto ta vindo aos flashes por isso nao estranhem se ficar tudo emaranhado... hehehehe serio que bella diabinha armada em inocente naaao é o máximo?? mas tadinha... acabou foi por nao ter a diversao que eu queria... (aviso: eu quaaaase que rastejava aos pes da raffa por isso... mas ir de portugal ao brasil pra pedir isso nao sai assim muuuito em conta... hehehe fiquei-me por chatea-la no msn um montão de tempo... hihihi e aviso JA eu CONSEGUI... no proximo... tem LEMON... HOIEHOIEHOIEHOIEH [/tá parei) serio eu sou lemonaholic... (acho que é assim que se escreve... hihihihi)

vai dizer que imaginar a tania de emo nao é suuuuper divertido?? (ainda tou com medo dos olhares da minha mae... *fogeeee*) eu ri muuuito alto aqui... logo esta explicado a cara dela... um dia ela juuura que me mete no manicomio... ai gente... eu ainda so falei besteira e nao falei quuuuuase naaada... eu falo muuuito mas nao digo nada de jeito... e ainda por cima eu acho que vou adormecer em cima do teclado... minhas aulas começaram hoje e ja passa da meia noite aqui em portugal... nao sei como ainda consigo tar a falar... (vui?? eu nao menti... eu falo sem parar... hehehe)

mas eu bem que achei divertida a bellinha a tentar se vingar né não?? hihihihi mas agora que ja passou esses caps... sempre que a bella e o edward estao bem outra vez... me da uma inveja... serio que eu quero o edward... mas se ele me disse-se que nao ia ficar comigo pro meu bem... haa meu querido... nao existia edward pra contar a historia... pensando bem... eu fazia lavagem cerebral... pode ser que ele esqueça a ideia maluquinha... hihihihihi

bem gente... eu tenho meeeesmo de ir pra cama... vamos ver se eu acabo de escrever... por isso... pra tentar acabar com a minha tagarelisse aqui eu vou precisar que voces dêem muuuuuuuuitas reviews liiiindooonas pra me fazer sentir bem a mim e a raffa... a raffa porque ela esta no estado que está... e eu porque entrei em desespero... as minhas aulas começaram agora e eu ja tou atulhadissima de coisas pra fazer... bolas que os profs sao uma praga mesmo... ptzzh *momento xingando off* hehehe

gente... em mais uma tentativa inutil de me calar eu vou dizer xauzinho a tooooodas voces... vou pedir que deixem muuuitas reviews... e eu espero que se tenham divertido... hihihi sim porque a lemonaholic aqui precisa das vossas reviews pra postar/ler o próximo cap… hehehe

xoooooooooxoooooo

SAM

* * *

**NAO ESQUEÇAM DAS MINHA MARAVILHOSAS E IDOLATRADAS REVIEWS, OK ??**


	26. Capítulo XXV

**N/A:** Pessooooas felizes da minha vidinha!!! Adivinhem? Adivinhem! Adivinhem!!! Eu já estou quase boa... ainda to tossindo direto, mas já ta bem menos freqüente do que da ultima vez que vos falei aqui, rs. Eu to feliz por estar bem de novo... ou pelo menos quase. Vida de doente é ums aço, principalmente aqui em casa... ao invés de eu ser mimada e bem tratada quando eu fico doente, tudo que eu ganho são meus pais me atormentando dizendo que eu to assim por culpa minha! Por eu ter atrasado o remédio, por eu andar de pé no chão, por eu ter ido ali na esquina sem casaco... enfim, uma lista incrivelmente longa e irritante sobre como eu sou culpada por isso. Eu levaria horas falando sobre, então é melhor esquecer.

Agora, voltando ao meu bom humor... rufem os tambores por favor... esse capitulo é puramente um LEMON!

Sim eu sei que eu fiquei devendo... a Sammy ( não brigue comigo, mas eu AMO te chamar assim!) quase me matou quando viu que eu cortei o clima e não pus o lemon no cap passado, então pra me redimir esse cap é só lemon. Na minha humilde opinião ta bem... quente. Mas isso quem vai me dizer são vocês... sabe como é, clica no bendito e popular botãozinho La em baixo e diz o que achou.

Agora tentem não babar no teclado ok? 'HUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHS Ta legal vou parar de levantar a bola do meu lemon querido, mas eu não sei porque ele simplesmente veio. E até que eu to meio orgulhosa dele, porque eu tava lá atoa relendo Amanhecer, ai passei pela lua de mel do Ed e da Bella, ai eu pensei. Po, eles devem ter feito muitas coisas nessa lua de mel pra Bella acordar toda ferrada, ai do nada as cenas vieram na minha cabeça e eu _tive_ que escrever. Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem... Caraca, hoje eu to tagarela, né? Put'z! alguém cale a minha boca!!! 'HUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSAUSA meu Deus, isso tudo é culpa da Sammy, eu aprendi a falar e falar assim com ela.

Meninas... Agora já que eu estou assim tão feliz eu vou responder as minhas queridas, amadas e adoradas reviews, mas só lá embaixo pra não acabar falndo demais e vocês verem alguma coisa do cap... MUITO obrigada por todas elas, eu realmente amei cada uma... e saibam que eu me divirto muito lendo elas, é muito legal da parte de vocês me deixarem recadinhos tão fofos, alguns ameaçadores é claro, mas ainda sim fofos.

Beijos minhas gatinhas.

-

- Ed, sabe o que a gente podia fazer amanhã?

- O que? – Sua voz saiu abafada contra meu pescoço me fazendo suspirar de felicidade.

- Um coquetel...

Suas mãos subiram lentamente pela minha barriga, passando pelo vão entre meus seios, meu pescoço e parando na minha bochecha, onde ele fez um leve carinho.

- Como assim Bells?

Enfiei minhas mãos por dentro da sua blusa e alisei suas costas largas enquanto descansava minha cabeça no travesseiro macio da minha cama no palácio. Já era noite no meu mundo, acabou que eu perdi o dia todo no Alasca e isso acabou nos fazendo perder a assembléia. No inicio eu fiquei com bastante raiva, mas depois percebi que isso podia ser uma coisa boa, quer dizer, agora eu tinha mais tempo. Então enquanto eu 'pensava', eu podia aproveitava meu tempo de forma muito _produtiva_ com Edward.

- Eu estava pensando sobre o nosso problema com os ministros – Disse pensativa enquanto encarava sua cabeça dourada que agora descansava tranquilamente sobre minha barriga – Minha tia falou que antes da próxima assembléia devemos conseguir o máximo possível de ajuda, pessoas que nos apóiem.

- E como a senhorita pretende conseguir isso? – Ele começou a fazer círculos tortos com os dedos na minha cintura.

- Um coquetel amanhã à noite, apenas com os amigos mais próximos da família real, é claro... – Levei minhas mãos até o seu lindo cabelo e comecei a mexer concentrada, fazendo penteados bobos – E vamos apresentar você a eles como meu mais novo namorado.

- E você acha que isso vai funcionar? – Sua voz estava carregada de dúvida.

Concentrei-me em terminar o moicano que eu fazia, mas seu rosto estava deitado sobre mim então ao invés de ficar no meio da cabeça o moicano ficava na lateral.

- Aham... Vamos fazer isso dar certo – Falei distraída enquanto dava os últimos retoques no meu moicano lateral.

- Bells... Eu sei que você provavelmente vai me bater, ou tentar, quando eu perguntar isso; mas mesmo assim quero correr o risco – Ele levantou a cabeça e me encarou nos olhos assim que eu terminei o moicano – Vale à pena?

Eu tentei focalizar apenas seu rosto, mas estava impossível ignorar o repuxado no seu cabelo que ia do inicio ao fim perto da orelha; mordi meu lábio e parei de respirar numa tentativa inútil de não rir.

- Bella? Eu preferiria que você respondesse.

Apertei mais ainda os lábios, mas ele tombou a cabeça pro lado fazendo com que o 'topete' ficasse ainda mais em evidencia. Eu não consegui controlar mais e comecei a gargalhar bem na cara dele.

- Bells? O que é engraçado? – Ele perguntou totalmente confuso.

Eu ri ainda mais. Abracei minha barriga que estava começando a doer de tanto rir e fechei os olhos, tentando parar a crise de risos.

Edward se sentou ao meu lado, percebi porque o peso na cama mudou.

- Bells, a pergunta é assim tão ridícula? – Sua voz agora parecia meio triste.

Eu estava totalmente ofegante e ainda meio risonha, tratei de controlar o máximo possível minha respiração antes de abrir os olhos e encarar Edward. Seu cabelo agora estava bagunçado como sempre, imagino que ele tenha passado as mãos no cabelo nervosamente quando eu fechei os olhos. Como que pra comprovar minha idéia ele passou a mão no cabelo.

- É claro que você vale à pena Edward... Eu não entendo porque você ainda insiste em ter essa conversa.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu sei, me desculpe... É que as vezes eu me sinto culpado por te trazer tantos problemas.

Balancei negativamente a cabeça, começando a me cansar de toda a conversa repetida.

- Pela milésima vez, você não me traz problemas Edward Cullen, me traz felicidade. Uma grande e completa felicidade.

Ele sorriu pra mim e se inclinou, me dando um beijo calmo e gentil.

Quando nos afastamos ele deitou novamente sua cabeça sobre minha barriga. Tratei de apenas brincar com suas madeixas ao invés de fazer penteados artísticos bizarros.

- Oh, eu me esqueci de perguntar. Porque você estava rindo antes?

Sorri com a lembrança.

- Me desculpe, é que seu cabelo estava com o penteado engraçado. – Dei de ombros, embora soubesse que ele não estava vendo.

- Meu cabelo? – ele estava confuso novamente.

- Sim, é que eu tinha feito um penteado meio louco. Foi mal – Ri distraída.

- Você estava me fazendo de palhaço Isabella? – Seu tom de voz se tornou severo.

- Imagine senhor Cullen, eu nunca faria isso! – Falei dramaticamente.

- Tsc tsc – Ele fez um barulho de desaprovação e levantou a cabeça pra me olhar – A senhorita não me deixa outra escolha a não ser te punir.

Eu enruguei as sobrancelhas.

- E como o senhor pretende fazer isso?

Um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lindos lábios, e ele apenas piscou pra mim.

- Edward? – perguntei num misto de confusão e ansiedade.

Ele não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça e mordeu a ponta da minha camiseta fina de malha que eu usava como pijama. Ele a levantou lentamente com os dentes ate um pouco abaixo dos meus seios.

Ele espalmou minha barriga com uma mão fria e sorriu pra mim.

- A muitas coisas que eu posso fazer pra te torturar Bells. Algumas vão fazer você sorrir – Ele me fez cócegas de leve e eu ri baixinho. Ele sorriu maliciosamente pra mim novamente e então sua mão subiu por dentro da minha blusa, aninhando perfeitamente meu seio. Gemi baixo quando sua mão fria tocou minha pele quente – E outras vão fazer você gemer.

- Você vai mesmo querer jogar esse jogo Edward? – Perguntei enquanto encarava seu lindo rosto.

- Esta mesmo disposta a apostar contra mim? – Sua mão começou a massagear meu seio e eu fiquei tentada a fechar os olhos, mas resolvi continuar o encarando só pra manter a posse de desafiante.

- Acho que vou gostar disso – Disse sensualmente enquanto estendia a mão ate a sua blusa e o puxava pra mim.

Ele se desvencilhou de minhas mãos e se afastou com um sorriso perfeito no rosto.

- Na-na-ni-na-não. Essa é a minha vez Bells, se você quiser jogar espere a sua – Como que para confirmar isso ele apertou levemente meu seio.

Mordi o lábio e arqueei as costas quando ele começou a brincar com meu mamilo já enrijecido.

- Você gosta disso, não é? – Ele perguntou com uma voz rouca no meu ouvido.

Segurei com força o seu cabelo, mas ele apenas afastou minha mão.

- Sem me tocar Bells.

Ele deu um beijo molhado na pele abaixo da minha orelha, então mordeu de leve o lóbulo e passou a ponta da língua fria pela cartilagem.

Gemi e levei minha mão ate o travesseiro, o apertando.

- Isso é tortura Edward – Sussurrei enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Você pode chamar de tortura, eu chamo como meu pedido de desculpas.

Murmurei um 'aham' distraído enquanto sentia ele começar a distribuir beijos molhados pela minha barriga. Ele deu uma leve mordida acima do umbigo e então abriu os lábios sobre meu umbigo e deixou sua língua brincar ali. Arqueei as costas e agarrei seu cabelo.

Ele se afastou automaticamente de mim e me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- O que eu disse sobre tocar?

Eu soltei um muxoxo e agarrei os lençóis da cama fechando novamente os olhos quando o senti voltar a brincar com meu umbigo e massagear meu seio.

Com sua ao livre ele segurou minha coxa e a puxou, abrindo minhas pernas.

- Ahn? – o encarei confusa.

Ele apenas me deu uma piscadela e deitou entre minhas pernas beijando novamente minha barriga. Mordi o lábio inferior com mais força que o necessário quando senti sua mão fria agarrar minha cintura e a que estava em meu seio descer lentamente até meu short.

- Você pode se erguer um pouco, por favor? – Ele pediu educadamente.

Sorri pra isso, enquanto ergui o quadril ainda de olhos fechados.

Suas mãos desceram lentamente meu short e calcinha ate os joelhos enquanto seus dedos passavam pela minha pele me mandando arrepios agradáveis. Então ele os tirou com pressa e os jogou em algum lugar da enorme cama.

Uma de suas mãos segurou minha barriga contra a cama e a outra separou meus lábios de uma forma incrivelmente lenta. Tentei arquear as costas, mas sua mão me impedia.

- Edward – sussurrei por sobre a nevoa de excitação que havia se apossado de mim.

Ele não respondeu, apenas começou a fazer movimento de vai e vem em mim e beijar minha coxa.

Comecei a levar minha mão até seus cabelos, mas me lembrei do que aconteceria caso eu fizesse isso então agarrei novamente os lençóis e me remexi o máximo que sua mão permitia.

- Ed... eu quero te tocar... – murmurei.

Senti ele sorrir contra a minha coxa.

- Se você quer mesmo jogar o meu jogo terá de esperar a sua vez Bells.

Resmunguei alguma coisa ininteligível enquanto sentia seus lábios subirem para a parte interna da minha coxa. Ele finalmente libertou meu corpo que estava comprimido contra a cama e eu me mexi excitada.

Seus dedos pararam os movimentos de vai e vem e se concentraram em fazer movimentos circulares sobre meu clitóris habilidosamente. Seus lábios subiram lentamente distribuindo beijos molhados e suaves mordidas por minha coxa, pela parte interna dela, pela minha virilha e finalmente sobre _ela_.

Ele afastou momentaneamente o dedo de mim e a lambeu por completo me fazendo arquear dolorosamente as costas e arfar de desejo. Logo seus dedos retornaram ao meu clitóris com movimentos circulares agora mais fortes.

- Poderia abrir mais as pernas, por favor, Bella? – Seu hálito contra mim me fez ter pequenos calafrios e tremer involuntariamente.

Abri deliberadamente minha perna e agarrei com o máximo de força meus lençóis, já podia ver os nós brancos nos dedos de tamanha que era a força.

- Obrigada – Ele disse antes de colocar a ponta da língua na minha entrada.

Ele brincou ali entrando e saindo quase nada bem devagar. Gemi impaciente pra ele enquanto tentava não tocá-lo. Ele pareceu perceber meu esforço e sorriu contra mim.

- Edward... – Gemi mais alto do que o planejado.

Ele intensificou a velocidade com que manipulava meu clitóris e então me penetrou de uma vez só com a língua firme.

Soltei um gritinho impensado e logo mordi meu lábio, com medo que alguém ouvisse.

Ele enfiava a língua o máximo que conseguia e a retirava por completo, apenas para fazer o movimento repetidas vezes. Seus dedos já se mexiam com uma velocidade impressionante em mim. Sua mão livre que antes segurava meu corpo contra o colchão subiu até meu seio e o agarrou com firmeza antes de massageá-lo.

Antes que eu percebesse já estava rebolando contra sua boca, e soltando gritinhos baixos de tesão. Meu baixo ventre estava extremamente comprimido e eu já me apertava contra a língua fria de Edward. Eu sabia que logo iria gozar, mas tentei me segurar o máximo possível, apenas pra poder sentir aquilo um pouco mais.

Ele percebeu que eu gozaria logo e então sua mão abandou meu clitóris, antes que eu pudesse reclamar ele deu um chupão ali e enfiou três dedos longos em mim, os movimentado com uma velocidade alucinante.

Aquilo foi demais pro meu pobre corpo, e eu explodi num orgasmo violento. Edward continuou a movimentar seus dedos e chupar meu clitóris, isso fez com que eu tivesse outro orgasmo e me contorcesse violentamente contra ele de novo. Edward continuou lambendo e chupando ate que eu tivesse terminado de gozar, depois lambeu minha virilha e minhas coxas, limpando qualquer resquício que tivesse ali.

Eu olhava aquilo impressionada, enquanto tentava controlar minha respiração.

Quando ele finalmente terminou, sorriu pra mim e me deu um longo e apaixonado beijo.

- Obrigada – respondi ainda com a voz meio tremula e ergui minhas mãos até seu rosto de mármore cautelosamente.

Ele riu e beijou minha mão.

- Pode me tocar agora, Bells.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado e nos cobriu, me aninhando em seus braços.

Eu o abracei com força e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito gélido.

- Sabe que logo será minha vez, não é? – ronronei suavemente, já embalada pelo sono.

Ele riu baixinho e beijou meu cabelo.

- Tem certeza de que vai querer entrar no meu jogo? – Ele perguntou novamente, mas dessa vez quase pude ouvir a ansiedade na sua voz. Ao que parece eu não seria a única a gostar disso.

Sorri com malícia e deixei que meus olhos de fechassem pesadamente.

- _Adoro_ jogos – Foi a ultima coisa que eu disse antes de cair num sono pesado e maravilhoso.

-

Acordei ainda envolta por um nevoa de felicidade. Me espreguicei preguiçosamente e senti Edward me apertar contra seu corpo frio. Abri os olhos e ele me encarava com um sorriso torto perfeito no rosto.

- Oi – Eu disse com um sorriso bobo na cara.

- Oi – Ele disse e me beijou docemente.

- Hum... Acho que a gente tem que levantar logo. – Murmurei preguiçosa – Ainda tenho que organizar tudo o mais rápido possível pro coquetel hoje.

Ele começou a fazer um carinho agradável nos meus cabelos e eu fechei os olhos pra aproveitar.

- Certo... eu tenho que ir ver minha família, eles deves estar começando a ficar preocupados comigo que não mandei nenhuma noticia desde a minha suposta partida.

- Você não falou pra eles onde estava?

- Não. Eu não tive tempo... eu só sai. Eu não estava muito pronto pra despedidas naquele momento.

- Oh... Então... ok! – Murmurei enquanto compreendia.

- O que?

- Não, não. Eu só estava pensando em como Alice sabia exatamente onde você estava, mas ai eu entendi, ela viu. – Tombei minha cabeça de lado aproveitando o carinho que ele fazia – Acho que ainda não estou acostumada com essa coisa de vampiros com poderes.

- Bells, você é uma bruxa! Deveria estar mais que acostumada a isso.

Revirei os olhos, embora eles estivessem fechados.

- Ok, só porque eu sei bastante sobre a teoria, não significa que eu sou uma expert na prática.

Ouvi ele rir e abri os olhos só pra poder ver seu rosto com aquele ar risonho que eu tanto amava.

- Bom, não se preocupe. Eu vou garantir que você fique bem atualizada na prática.

Eu ri.

- Ok, eu vou cobrar.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou apertado, me beijando.

Ouvimos batidas na porta e eu me sobressaltei assustada, nem lembrava que havia outras pessoas no castelo. Eu me sentia tão completa com Edward que nem me lembrava que existiam outras pessoas no mundo.

- Bella, anda logo sua preguiçosa! Ta tarde, sua tia mandou eu vir te acordar pra tomar café-da-manhã. – Ouvi minha mãe falar do outro lado da porta.

Não respondi, apenas me levantei num pulo e tentei lembrar onde ele tinha jogado minhas roupas na noite anterior.

Edward me jogou meu short e minha calcinha e eu os vesti com pressa enquanto procurava minha blusa que nem me lembro quando exatamente a tirei.

- Bella? Você já esta acordada? Eu vou entrar!

- Ah mãe! Eu to bem, pode deixar que eu já desço. – respondi rapidamente.

- Bella o que você ta aprontando menina? – Ela disse com uma voz desconfiada do outro lado da porta – Eu conheço esse tom de voz...To entrando!

Renée entrou num rompante no meu quarto e eu virei de costas assim que ouvi a porta se abrindo. Ok, nada legal minha mãe me ver sem blusa no quarto com Edward na cama.

- Oh meu Deus! Bella sua tarada! Porque você não trancou a porta? – ouvi a porta se fechando e ela falar comigo do outro lado – Pelo amor de Deus criança! Foi essa a educação que eu te dei? Eu só espero que ao menos você tenha usado camisinha... Sabe depois do café precisamos ter uma longa conversa, você vai adorar minhas dicas!

Ouvi sua voz se distanciar no corredor e suspirei pesadamente.

- Socorro... ela vai me torturar com toda essa historia de sexo! – gemi irritada. Isso ia _mesmo_ ser tortura.

- Eu te salvo! – Edward murmurou da cama quando conseguiu parar de rir da minha tristeza.

- Como?

- Quando eu descobrir, te conto.

Revirei os olhos dramaticamente e o expulsei da cama enquanto vesti a minha blusa que misteriosamente estava embrenhada em seus pés.

- Vá pra sua família que eu vou te buscar quando tudo estiver pronto aqui, ok?

- Uhum, mas não demore. – Ele me abraçou e me deu um longo beijo.

Sorri quando ele me soltou.

- Como se eu conseguisse ficar muito tempo longe de você. – respondi de forma óbvia.

Ele apenas riu e me beijou novamente antes de sair do quarto com um enorme sorriso na cara perfeita.

Me espreguicei novamente enquanto entrava no banheiro pra tomar um longo banho. Definitivamente eu não me importaria se Edward me pedisse desculpas mais vezes.

-

**N/A²:** Mi amores! Voltei! 'HUHSUAHUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHUAS

OK, não vou enrolar dessa vez, só vou responder as reviews:

**Gabby B. Lupin****:** 'HUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUA Acho que ninguem nunca imaginou, mas eu simplesmente vizualizei isso e pensei: cara eu tenho que mostrar esse lado da loira tarada ao mundo!! *olhos brilhando* KK³ E sim, minha Bella é demoniaca, vingativa e revoltada! E é assim q tem q ser !! suahusahsuahsua.

**CahBigaiski**** :** Ok , eu te perdoou so pq eu sei como o ff pode ser irritante, e como eu também sei que ele sempre tira um dia da semana pra me odiar e fazer tudo dar errado eu te digo! esse é so parte do plano maligno dele pra me boicotar!!! O ff que ver minha fic destruida e sem seguidores!!!! Se eu morrer ja sabe! Ou foi a Sammy por eu nao ter feito mais lemons ou o ff completou seu plano do mal... * momento lunatico off* Mas é asism que tem q ser , Bella bobinha é muito chato, eu sempre fico triste com ela e isso é ruim... Aí minha Bella tinha que ser vingativa, eu gosto de pessoas de personalidade forte =D Super feliz q vc amo os caps, espero q tenha amado esse também. principalemnte o lemon, eu gostei taaaaanto de escrever ele. nao, eu nao sou tarada ok ?? 'HSUAHUSAHUSHAUSHAUSHASA

**'- nah batalha****:** Que bom que voce gostou, todo mundo gosto da Bells do mal!! 'HUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSAU Eu sei como é isso , por isso q eu nunca leio fics em publico, eu sempre tenho reações a ela que podem ser meio... vergonhosas. Tipo rir ate cair da cadeira, nada bonito ! kk³Ok ok , eu sei , hj em dai o computador e a internet ja sao quase santos. 'HUSHAUSHUAHSUASHUASAUHSA Todo mundo adora. *piadinha sem graça* Espero que tenha gostado do lemon... prometo q no proximo cap eu ponho mais diversao... estou pensando bastante na converça da renee com a Bells... beijos gata!

**Laene: **Que bom , fico taaaao feliz de saber isso !!! Espero que continue gostando , ok ?? Beijos!

**alekamasenhp****:** Ixii, o conselho ja se foi pro beleleu! Mas eu vou dar meus jeitinhos, vamos resolver essa situação *alisando os bigodinhos de gato* Espero que tenha gostado desse cap , beijos !

**Nanda Souza Cullen****:** Meu Deus , voces leitoras sao tao más quanto eu! Geral se amarrando em ver a Bella metendo a porrada e sacaneando o povo , kkk³ Que bom que voce gostou , tinha que ter um emo nessa historia, e pra Tania foi perfeito , 'UHUSAHUSAHUSAHSA Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Beijos amore!!

**Lady Sanctorum:** Ok ok, eu concordo com voce... o Ed é o unico omem que pode fazer merda e ainda continuar sendo O cara . 'SAHUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSA Que bom, eu fico tao feliz quando as pessoas izem q amam o cap *--* Tadinha da Tania, pior q no livro ela nem é ruim, so é tarada pelo Edward.. mas o que podemos fazer? Todas nós somos meio taradas por ele!!!! Mas eu AMO zoar ela... ela emo fico legal , eu fiquei feliz que todo mundo riu =D Bella é meio estouradinha? MEIO ? Bella é revoltada da vida , 'HUSAHUSHAUSHAU Ela tem personalidade, só isso. Vc nao ama seu amigo ? mas temos que amar nossos amigos menina ! Ainda mais se eles forem gatos como vc ta dizendo !!! Ja que a gente ja ama seu amigo e vc nao o ama que tal aprtilhar ele conosco ?? hein hein ? *momento taradona off* Ok, to calando a boca agora... Beijos linda!! E espero q tenha curtido o cap e o lemon!! Cuidado com o lobo mal??? Se o lobo for o Jacob ele pode vir e fazer a festa comigo (666) *sam interferindo outra vez... nao quer dar ele pra mim... nao nao nao?? a raffa se arranja depois... hihihihi eu sou tarada mesmo... e ter um RPatz tooooodos os dias... ja me dava um treco... mesmo que seja um verçao brasileira... eu quero ele a mesma... hihihi okay... eu sei que sou maluquinha... mas tu gostas de mim assim... e nao palhaço nao ta fora de moda... em portugal é tao fixe ser palhaço e ir alegrar as crianças nos hospitais... mas por acaso nunca exprimentei nem nunca engracei com os do circo... mas e ai?? que tal a magavilhosa lemon da raffitaaah?? hein hein?? hihihi xoxo *sam out*

**ana paula:** QUe bom amor, obrigada pro TODOS os comentarios, realmente adorei saber que voce gostou da fic *--* Espero q continue gostando, beijos !!!

**Camila Canfora:** Voces so gostam de ver a Tania sofrer... iguaizinhos a mim *--* 'HUHAUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSAUHSA Ponha, mais ? Q se queria q ela fizesse ? Eu fiquei com peninha da Tania... tadiinha, ser emo é muito trabalhoso, as mudanças de humor constantes e ameças de suicidio devem ser cansativas... Mas nao sei pq, acho os emos tao bonitiinhos... 'HUHSAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHS Beijos! e espero q tenha curtido o cap novo =D

Beijos povo... Espero realmente que tenham gostado desse cap!

* * *

***BETA INTERRUPTION***

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI

sorry gente... mas eu NAAAAAO consigo me concentrar em nada... o lemon acabou com o resto do raciocinio que eu tinha... *suspirando*

ele foi dos mais prefeitos que eu ja li ate agora... me apetece saltar pra cima da raffa e esborracha-la com abraços... hihihihihi tadinha... agora é capaz de ficar com medo de mim... hihihihi *sorriso psicotico*

fala que nao foi perfeito?? fala fala fala hihihihi *---------------------------* ele foi magaavilhoso... eu ainda tou a babar em frente ao computador... um avisozinho raffitaaah (tambem tens nome noooooovo... hihihi) me arranja um babadeiro novo... o meu ja esta muuuuuito ensopado por tua causa... hehehehe arranja, arranja, arranja, arranja, arranja, arranja, arraaaaaaaanjaaaaaaaaaaas?? hihihi *cara pedidona*

okay... *moment insane off* bem gente... eu vou dizer que eu AMEEEEEEEEEEEI o lemon... mas quem ja nao ouviu isso?? hihihihi mas eu peço imensa desculpa por hoje ue nao tar taaaaao faladora... esse bichinho hoje foi pro brasil e ficou no corpo da raffitaaah hihihi eu juro que eu ainda vou matar a minha stora de ginastica... eu mal consigo andar... levantar da cadeira foi um martirio enorme hoje... nunca pensei que eu consegui um dia vir a odiar tanto os intravalos como odiei hoje... exceptuando quando tou tendo teste e nem fiz metade e ja ta tocando pro intreva-lo... mas me diz... quem é a stora em sã consciencia que nos poem a fazer aquecimento durante 45 minutos... gente 45 minutos... isso é meio tempo de uma aula normal... mas ali foi a aula tooooooooda... quase nem deixava parar pra respirar... eu virei caco nessa aula... ja estava a arfar e tinha a lingua de fora... estava a ser dificil sequer continuar em pé... bem que a minha mae me avisou pra nao deixar o atletismo no verao... depois ia me sentir morta quando voltassem as aulas... e gente MAE TEM RAZAO NO QUE DIZ... hoje a gaby teve praticamente me arrastar pra eu conseguir andar... mexer um dedo do pé ja doi... imagina o corpo todo... OME... eu acabei de me aperceber que eu precisava mesmo de falar... fosse do que fosse... realmente o bichinho da tagarelisse nao foi pro brasil... mas se foi acabou de voltar... hihihihihi

serio que eu mesmo depois de um lemon taaaaao fantaaaaaaaastico ja consigo estar ansiosa pelo proximo cap... realmente ansiedade compulsiva é foda... eu tou meeeega curiosa pra ver como é que vai correr o coquetel... mas claro que o meu momento alto no proximo cap se nao for a parte do jogo da bella sera concerteza a conversa da renne sobre sexo... por isso raffitaaah do meu coraçao... hihihihi se tu pensares sequer em conseguir que o edward salve a bella dessa conversa bem que te podes considerar uma mulher morta... *fugindo agora das leitoras psicoticas* hihihihi eu ainda NAO se mato ela... mas eu com uma boooooa ameça que deixa apenas um belo de um trauma depois consigo ser muuuuuito persuasiva... por isso eu vou querer que aquelas que AMARAM o lemon levantem os 2 bracinhos no ar... faz igual a mim faz... \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/hehehehehe

e praquelas que tal como eu estao ansiosas pelo proximo cap e tambem elas esperam se rir e divertir bastante... levantem os DOIS bracinhos outra vez... (os dois so pra nao parecer que estamos a desvalorizar... hihihihi *______*) \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/

por isso... que quer quem quer?? *parecendo mulher do peixe na banca* hihihihihi DEIXA MUUUUUUUUUUUUUITAS REVIEWS e o cap sai loooooogo loooogo... voces mereceram e eu desisti da minha campanha vingativa de nao deixar publicar o cap... hehehehe (a raffitaaah nao sobrevive sem mim) *se achando aqui* DEIXEM REVIEWS!! DEIXEM REVIEWS!! DEIXEM REVIEWS!! DEIXEM REVIWES!! hehehehehe

bem gente... por hoje é tudo... espero que tenham amado (tal e qual como eu o lemon... como uma verdadeira lemonaholic... hihihih) e que tambem se tenham divertido com os meus disparatezinhos... hihihihi

xooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo x)

SAM

*BETA OUT*

-

* * *

Sem comentarios pros momentos da Sammy... A criatura é loquinha , mas eu já amo *--*

**Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews !!**


	27. Capítulo XXVI

Depois de estar devidamente tomada banho, arrumada e penteada resolvi tomar coragem e descer pro bendito café-da-manhã em família. Ok, eu teria que agüentar minha mãe e minha tia me zoando e querendo me aconselhar sobre minha recentemente ativa vida sexual... Deus! Isso além de ser constrangedor, é quase ilegal! As velhas vão contaminar minha mente ate o ultimo neurônio. Onde será que estava Edward agora pra me salvar hein? Ele ainda tava me devendo... se bem que com o pedido de desculpas que eu ganhei na noite passada ele não tava devendo nada. Nunca pensei que fosse gostar tanto de ter uma pessoa, vampiro no caso, me pedindo desculpas.

Me peguei com um sorriso malicioso estampado na cara enquanto segurava a maçaneta da porta, totalmente distraída. Ok, pensar em Edward me deixa lerda... e tarada. Melhor me controlar, ou aquelas duas vão perceber e me encher o saco pra sempre!

Ajeitei minha camiseta e respirei fundo o ar abafado e quente do reino de Tristan. Reuni toda a coragem que existia no meu frágil corpo e sai pela porta, contornando os corredores e descendo a imensa escadaria para o primeiro andar e então saindo pelas portas indo pro jardim, que era onde tomávamos nossos cafés-da-manha em família, como eles gostavam de chamar.

Minha tia e minha mãe estavam sentadas uma ao lado da outra na mesa, as cabeças juntas fofocando e rindo de alguma coisa, provavelmente de mim. Meu tio estava sentado lendo um jornal na ponta da mesa, com minha tia a sua direita. Respirei fundo mais uma vez pra tentar me acalmar e fiz minha melhor cara de estou-feliz-e-relaxada enquanto me sentava na cadeira a esquerda do meu tio.

- Bom dia, Bella – Ele me deu um sorriso e um beijo na bochecha antes de voltar a ler seu jornal, concentrado.

- Oi, tio. Bom dia pra você também – Falei com uma voz falsamente animada.

- Bom dia, Isabella – Minha tia me disse com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Me senti corar horrores. Eu sabia que provavelmente deveria estar parecendo um tomate, o que era em raro, já que atualmente eu só corava com Edward.

- Oi tia – Deu um sorriso bobo e natural pra ela, ignorando a cor vermelha que me denunciava.

- Tem alguma novidade que queira me contar? – Ela perguntou com um quê de malicia implícito na frase.

Coloquei o dedo no queixo e fingi pensar enquanto olhava pro céu. Depois dei um sorriso contido e balancei levemente a cabeça negativamente. Pisquei meus olhos de uma forma doce, depois olhei pra ela com meus olhos cor de chocolate e franzi os lábios confusa.

A perfeita imagem da inocência.

- Não que eu me lembre. Eu deveria ter algo pra contar?

Ela deu um risinho de lado e passou geléia numa torrada.

- Não vai falar comigo não é? – Minha mãe perguntou ao lado da minha tia.

Mordi o lábio com força antes de olhá-la com minha imitação de garotinha inocente. Mentir pra minha mãe era mais difícil, primeiro porque a velha me conhecia melhor que qualquer um desde sempre, segundo porque ela sempre parecia pegar as coisas no ar... era difícil enganá-la, a não ser que eu soubesse como distraí-la. O que em geral eu sabia... mas nesse momento eu nao conseguia pensar em muita coisa.

- Bom dia querida e adorada mamãe! – Fiz minha voz parecer ainda mais animada.

Meu tio soltou o jornal e me encarou.

- O que você fez? – Ele perguntou sério.

- Nada! – disse rápido demais. Tratei de relaxar o rosto e falar mais devagar – Porque o senhor acha isso?

Ele uniu as sobrancelhas numa careta desconfiada e tomou um longo gole do que quer que ele estivesse bebendo hoje. Eu nunca sabia o que ele bebia, só sabia que era forte e que não importava a hora, ele ia beber aquele troço.

- Sabe Bella, eu realmente achei que você iria me contar por livre e espontânea vontade sobre a sua vida sexual ser ativa – Minha mãe fez uma voz bem magoada.

Senti uma chuva de liquido no meu braço e olhei pra cara do meu tio. Ele estava vermelho e seus olhos arregalados. E havia cuspido toda a coisa esquisita que estava na boca dele no meu braço. Argh!

- Vida se-sexual? – Ele gaguejou.

- Tio... Calma.

Estendi minhas mãos na direção dele, como se quisesse pará-lo embora ele continuasse congelado na mesma posição apenas me olhando numa careta mista de pavor e vergonha.

- Sua mãe tem razão! Você deveria ter nos contado antes de acontecer anã! – Minha tia disse ignorando meu tio totalmente.

- Mas eu... eu... – Eu não sabia o que falar. Fato.

- Bella, você e aquele rapaz...? – Ele deixou a frase no ar, mas eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

Eu coloquei meus braços na mesa e afundei meu rosto neles, sentindo meu cabelo se esparramar pela mesa. Provavelmente ele ficaria cheio de comida, mas eu não me importava... eu não queria olhar pra cara do meu tio, que era quase meu pai, e falar sobre sexo. Não mesmo.

- Querido o que acha de nos dar um pouco de privacidade? – Minha tia disse do outro lado da mesa.

- Mas eu quero saber... e ela é minha sobrinha! – Ele pareceu surpreso pelo que ela disse.

- Querido, eu disse que precisamos de privacidade. Esse é um assunto de mulher. – Sua voz era dura e firme.

- Mas Mirna... – Ele tentou rebater.

- Oráculo! Você menstrua? Você tem útero? Pode ter filhos? Hein? – Levantei o rosto da mesa assim que ouvi ela começar essa frase e prendi o riso. Sua voz estava bem obvia e meu tio a olhava atônito, com a boca aberta, mas sem sair nenhum som. Ela mesma respondeu as perguntas já que viu que ele não o faria – Não, você não faz nada disso, ou seja, você é homem. Sai!

Agora já sei quem é o homem da relação. Prendi o riso enquanto olhava meu tio jogar o jornal na mesa com força e levantar revoltado.

- Isso é muito injusto! – Ele saiu esbravejando – A gente cria a criança e agora ela sai por ai transando com os namorados e a gente não pode nem saber as historia! Que tipo de família desigual é essa? Minha própria mulher me expulsando. Eu sou o rei! O _rei_!

Quando ele já estava longe do alcance da minha voz comecei a gargalhar. Minha mãe logo me acompanhou.

- Tia, eu não sei como ele deixa você mandar tanto nele! – Falei meio que ainda rindo.

Ela deu um sorri presunçosos e deu de ombros.

- Anã tenho minhas técnicas... Alias, acho que agora já posso compartilhá-las com você! – Ela se inclinou pra mim sobre a mesa, o rosto com uma expressão ansiosa.

Joguei-me preguiçosamente na cadeira e olhei pro outro lado, a ignorando.

- Nem pensar!

- Bella pare de ser resmungona! Porque você não nos contou que deu pro vampirão? – Minha mãe perguntou emburrada – Eu sou sua mãe! Eu deveria ser a primeira a saber, quando isso acontecesse com você!

- Mãe... Tudo aconteceu muito rápido... – Tentei arrumar desculpas.

- Rápido? Então ele não durou tanto tempo quanto você esperava? – Minha tia perguntou ansiosa por fofocas.

- Ou pior... Ele tem ejaculação precoce e não teve tempo de você ter o orgasmo? – Minha mãe pos as mãos na boca horrorizada com sua própria hipótese.

Meu Edward? Ejaculação precoce? Quase ri com essa. _Quase_.

- Tia! Mãe! Não!! – Falei alto e me sentei empertigada na cadeira.

- Então conta logo! Como foi? – Minha mãe afastou seus biscoitos naturais de sua frente e se inclinou sobre a mesa também.

- Ele é melhor cara que você já pegou na cama? – Minha tia perguntou.

- Tia... eu só dormi com ele! Você quer que eu o compare com quem? – Perguntei horrorizada. Eu tinha o que? Cara de quem dava pra todo mundo?

- Báh! Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! Ele é bom de cama? – Ela rebateu enquanto fazia balançava a mão, menosprezando o que tinha dito.

Olhei pra mesa e peguei um pedaço de queijo.

- Sim, ele é ótimo – Enfiei um pedaço imenso na boca. Se eu estivesse mastigando eu não poderia falar. Me pareceu um bom plano.

As duas gritaram juntas. Me senti conversando com duas adolescentes.

- Eu sabia que vampiros eram bom de cama! – Minha tia murmurou animada.

- Eu já sabia disso a muito tempo – Minha mãe rebateu e deu uma piscadela pra minha tia – Ou você já se esqueceu do Loren?

- Verdade! Seu ex-namorado vampiro gostoso!

Engoli ruidosamente o queijo e peguei o copo de suco, quase o virando completamente. Eu não queria saber a lista de namorados da minha mãe, obrigada.

- Eu tive tanta sorte com ele... o cara era um gênio na cama. Diferente do Anthony, aquele elfo minúsculo.

- Minúsculo em vários sentidos... – Minha tia completou.

Cuspi todo o suco sobre meu queijo na mesa.

- O que? – Quase gritei.

- Ah, vai dizer que você não sabia que os elfos são pequenos em TODOS os sentidos... anões desgraçados... – Minha mãe murmurou com certo desprezo na voz.

- Tadinhos! – Senti compaixão por eles só pelo tom que minha mãe usou.

- Tadinho deles nada! – Minha tia falou enquanto pegava um pedaço de presunto e enrolava – Tadinha das elfas... Devem sofrer com aquelas... Micro coisas!

Ri, mas depois me repreendi. Se eu desse corda essas duas não iam parar nunca.

- Mirna, estamos perdendo o foco! Bella nos conte como foi! – Minha mãe voltou a atenção pra mim.

Encolhi os ombros. Eu gostava muito mais quando estávamos falando sobre elfos com pênis pequeno.

- Foi bom – Disse e enfiei um biscoito inteiro de chocolate na boca.

- Só isso? – Minha tia perguntou desanimada e ofendida – Queremos detalhes, anã!

Mastiguei bem devagar só pra irritá-las.

- O que querem saber? – Me rendi quando elas continuaram a me olhar insistentemente enquanto eu comia igual a uma lesma.

- Primeiro e mais importante! – Minha mãe ergueu a mão com uma taça de algo vermelho acinzentado – Usaram camisinha?

Mordi o lábio. Culpada, não usamos droga nenhuma. Certo... Pensei numa desculpa rápida.

- Mãe, ele é vampiro... Acho que não devemos nos preocupar com coisas assim. – Falei sem dar importância.

- Bella nunca se sabe quando um vampiro vai ser papai. Você TEM que usar camisinha! – Ela me repreendeu – O que você aprendeu nas suas aulas sobre sociologia mitológica? Nada sobre sociedades vampirescas?

Me lembrei superficialmente de todas as historias e lendas que haviam sobre vampiros. Inclusive da existência de híbridos, filhos de vampiros com outras espécies.

- Ok, ok. Eu uso na próxima – Fiz cara de tédio e pensei em alegar alguma diarréia e sair correndo da mesa.

- Anã você vai adorar as camisinha comestíveis! Eu particularmente adoro a com sabor de cereja – Minha tia disse animada, e eu quase caio da cadeira.

- Tia!

- Cereja? A de menta é muito melhor! – Minha mãe rebateu.

- Não! Menta me lembra aqueles flúores de dentista! Eu não quero ter um orgasmo pensando em dentistas! – Minha tia cruzou os braços, decidida.

Cobri as orelhas com minhas mãos e gemi impaciente. O que eu não daria pra poder ser surda nesse instante.

- Bella não se faça de inocente, você perdeu esse direito quando deu pro vampiro – Minha tia falou.

Arregalei os olhos pra ela e ameacei me levantar da cadeira.

- Senta. Agora! – Minha mãe ordenou e embora eu estivesse louca pra fazer o contrario, a obedeci.

- Bella, eu tenho uma coisa que eu sei que você vai adorar – Minha tia me disse e de repente seus olhos estavam brilhando com a idéia, que provavelmente ia me deixar mega constrangida.

- O-o que? – Perguntei já assustada.

- O acquasutra! – Ela praticamente guinchou.

Arregalei meus olhos pra ela.

- Mirna, a garota ainda é inexperiente. Melhor darmos o kamasutra primeiro, quando ela já estiver acostumada com essas coisas a gente da esse livro.

- Talvez você tenha razão. De qualquer forma tenho certeza que o Edward vai adorar, aquelas aulas de ioga te deixaram tão flexível! – Minha tia concordou com minha mãe.

- Chega. Ponto. Acabou. Já deu. Fim de papo. – Me levantei da cadeira num átimo e disparei pra dentro da casa ignorando as duas que me chamavam ainda da mesa.

_Por favor, que elas não me sigam. Por favor, não me sigam!_

Corri em disparada pelos corredores entrando na primeira porta que eu vi. Atirei-me por ela e fechei a porta desesperada, com medo que alguma delas estivesse me perseguindo silenciosamente.

Minha respiração estava acelerada e eu ainda conseguia sentir meu pulso acelerado pela adrenalina da corrida. Recostei-me na porta fechava enquanto acalmava minha respiração.

Olhei em volta e sorri ao ver que tinha entrado na biblioteca. Era imensa, toda decorada em tons pálidos e secos, andei até o final dela. Onde eu fazia questão de guardar os meus livros favoritos. Me sentei numa das poltronas mega confortáveis e sorri enquanto olhava os exemplares originais de alguns clássicos. Lembrei-me de apenas alguns dias atrás, quando eu me levantava de madrugada entediada e vinha pra cá, ficava lendo até tarde aninhada com uma panela de brigadeiro caseiro. Bons tempos. Tempos de inocência. Sorri com esse pensamento.

Ok, agora sim era hora da fofoca. Fofoca de verdade. Peguei no bolso da minha calça jeans minha pequena esfera e 'liguei' pra K. A sua cara amassada apareceu sonolenta da esfera, ela parecia que tinha acabado de correr uma maratona e depois se jogado na cama de qualquer jeito.

- Bom dia flor do dia! – Falei verdadeiramente animada por ver minha amiga.

Nós não tivemos tempo de conversar desde aquela festa maluca, nem parecia que havia sido apenas ontem. O tempo parecia estar correndo de forma tão rápida e ao mesmo tempo tão curta! Tanta coisa acontecendo num dia apenas e ao mesmo tempo passando tão rápido que eu mal tinha tempo pra absorver tudo aquilo... De qualquer forma, ela ainda me devia detalhes sobre ela e um certo bruxo loiro.

- B, que horas tem? – Sua voz doce de soprano parecia cansada, ela esfregou preguiçosamente o olho direito com as costas da mão espalhando um pouco de maquiagem no rosto delicado.

- Amiga, você sabe que eu sou muito sincera... Você ta uma droga! – Falei preocupada. Olhei o fundo da imagem que saia da esfera, era apenas o quarto dela, nada demais. Pela posição da imagem dava pra ver que ela estava sentada na cama, mas só isso. Nada fora do comum – O que aconteceu com você?

Ela piscou devagar os olhos azuis, como um gato preguiçoso. E então um sorrisinho surgiu discretamente em seus lábios e logo foi se espalhando aos poucos.

- K... eu conheço esse sorriso... – _Sorriso de que fez merda_, pensei animada. – Fala logo!

- K... volta pra cá... – Ouvi uma voz incrivelmente conhecida falar ao fundo, o som abafado provavelmente por um travesseiro.

Vi minha amiga tombar pra trás, como se alguém a tivesse puxado e rir delicadamente.

Entendi a cena tão rápido que não pude evitar. Soltei um gritinho fino clássico de adolescentes histéricas em filmes americanos.

- Aaaaaaah!

- O que? O que? – Pet apareceu de repente na imagem da esfera, o rosto comprimido contra o da K, igualmente sonolento e cansado.

- B... Calma, sem gritos... – K me alertou.

Mas eu estava animada demais, eu queria pular, gritar e rir. Gargalhei animada.

- Eu não acredito no que eu estou vendo! – Gritei pra esfera – Vocês dois... já?!

K afundou o rosto no pescoço de Pet com vergonha, ele apenas deu uma risada arrastada.

- Bom dia pra você também Bells. – Ele me deu seu sorriso perfeito e afagou gentilmente os cabelos loiros da K que ainda estava com o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Kayla Hobbes! Se você tem amor a sua vida, vai se levantar dessa cama, tomar um banho e vir pra cá o mais rápido que seus poderes e o Pet permitirem! Te dou 20 minutos – Falei autoritária e desliguei o esfera.

Ri sozinha com tudo aquilo. Que lindo! Meus amigos se acertaram... mas eles já estavam assim? Poxa, foram mais rápidos que eu e o Ed...

_Huuum_... Edward... Pensei em ligar pra ele e matar um pouco das saudades, mas não. Melhor começar a realmente planejar essa coisa de coquetel, ou melhor, mandar os empregados arrumarem enquanto eu e a K perdemos nosso tempo procurando um vestido perfeito.

-

Cerca de meia hora depois eu e Kayla estávamos esparramadas na minha enorme cama de casal, apenas de lingerie aninhadas com uma garrafa de um liquido alcoólico não identificável no momento.

- Acho que eu devo experimentar aquele ali – K apontou lentamente pra um vestido roxo que estava jogado no sofá do canto do quarto.

Roubei a garrafa dela e dei um longo gole.

- Vai ficar bom em você... mas é muito longo! Você é baixinha, pode usar roupas curtas sem parecer vulgar – Minha voz estava arrastada pela bebida.

- Tem razão. – Seu rosto ficou concentrado por um instante, ela comprimiu os lábios e fechou os olhos com força.

- K? você ta legal? – Me sentei na cama encarando seu rosto.

Ela abriu apenas um olho e me encarou, quase no mesmo instante ela começou a gargalhar. Apesar de não saber o motivo ri junto com ela.

- Porque estamos rindo? – Perguntei quando consegui parar de gargalhar.

Ela se levantou num pulo da cama e foi até meu o sofá, onde estão jogados vários vestido. Desenterrou um rosa e preto levinho e me olhou risonha.

- Não acredito que sua mãe e sua tia tentaram te dar um livro sobre posições sexuais! – Ela gargalhou mais ainda.

- Posições sexuais na água, não esqueça! – Levantei um dedo pra ela, ressaltando o que eu disse e então ri com ela.

- Oh é. Com certeza, não podemos esquecer desse detalhe. – Ela fez uma voz seria.

- Não acredito que você e o Pet já estão transando... – Falei arrastada enquanto ia até meu armário – Você é mais rápida que eu! – Olhei por sobre o ombro e lhe lancei uma piscadela.

Ela corou me fazendo rir ainda mais.

- Eu sei... mas não deu pra controlar! – Ela disse culpada, então se sentou de pernas cruzadas no sofá e bateu no próprio peito como se castigasse a si própria – Foi mais forte que eu!!

- Eu sei exatamente como é isso...

Estendi um vestido preto, com detalhes em tachinha de metal, pra ela olhar.

- Meio rebelde – Ela o analisou.

- Eu sei... mas é o que eu estou sendo, né? Rebelde... – Me deliciei com a palavra enquanto pegava as sandálias perfeitas.

- Oh, yeah! Você é taaaao malvada B! – Ela ironizou o máximo que sua mente cheia de álcool permitiu.

Ri enquanto bebia um pouco mais da garrafa.

- Obrigada pelo elogio! – Bati minha garrafa na dela, como se brindasse e nós duas bebemos um grande gole de uma vez só.

Joguei o vestido e as sandálias em algum lugar no quarto e me joguei no chão acarpetado, sentindo o efeito rápido da bebida que ia direto pro meu cérebro.

- Sabe... eu tenha que arquitetar um plano de tortura pro Edward... – Minha língua parecia pesada, embolada. Como se pronunciar as palavras fosse esforço demais.

K se levantou do sofá e se jogou de barriga na cama.

- Que que ele fez pra merecer tortura? – Sua voz saiu abafada e nós duas rimos bêbadas disso.

- Ele não fez nada... de ruim. É mais como um jogo... sexual.

- Ui! Depois a pervertida sou eu!

Ri da reação dela.

- Cala a boca K! Me ajuda... O que eu devo fazer?

Ela se sentou ereta na cama, e seu rosto estava sério, concentrado. Me olhou nos olhos e disse com uma voz firme, como se estivesse me dando um grande conselho.

- Relaxe e goza.

Minha boca se abriu numa reação retardada de bêbada e então comecei a gargalhar, jogando uma almofada perdida na cabeça loiro dela.

- Sua tarada!! – Gritei.

- Não mais que você! – Ela gritou de volta.

- Ah sei... Aposto que o Pet concorda comigo!

Ela riu ainda mais alto.

- Aposto que depois dessa noite o Edward vai concordar comigo.

Preferi não responder e apenas ri. Quem sabe ele não acabasse realmente concordando.

-

N/A: Amores eu acho que tai... a bendita conversa... eu gostei de escrever. Não sei se ficou engraçado nem nada, porque não sei se sou muito boa na verdade nesse lance de humor, mas eu me diverti fazendo. E pra quem não sacou, o acquasutra é tipo um kamasutra só que pra se fazer debaixo d'agua. Sim, esse livro existe. Eu fiquei impressionada com a quantidade de versões que o kamasutra tem... tem tanta gente tarada nesse mundo... 'HUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSUA

Eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo, eu escrevi ele tipo assim na segunda, o que foi uma sorte danada, porque eu não seria capaz de escrever nem hoje nem ontem... to com uma puta TPM, tipo humor oscilando horrores! E ainda tem esse lance de que minha prova de recuperação é na sexta... Então eu tenho que me concentrar em estudar e depois em fazer o próximo capitulo. E tenho que pegar várias matérias que eu perdi ou porque dormi nas aulas ou porque eu estava ocupada demais ignorando o professor e lendo livros. Sim, às vezes eu cago e ando pra ela.

Não esqueçam de deixar reviews falando o que acharam do cap. Eu realmente preciso saber... as reviews de vocês é que me dão forças pra continuar a pensar imaginar e me inspirar pra escrever aqui.

-

Sammy, se não der pra gente se falar antes de postar esse cap aqui vai meu recado: ONDE DIABOS ESTÁ VOCÊ?? 'shaushauhsuahsuahsauhsua Eu sei que temos todo um fuso horário contra nós, mas eu to com saudades de falar merda no msn com você.

--------------------------------------------------------------

oooooooooooooooooooooi gente... quem quer me aturar aqui hoje?? hihihihi a maluquinha aqui é que vai responder toooooooooooodas as reviews... hehehehe por isso desculpem se eu ficar meio aluada ou assim... eu tou a ficar meio doentinha... so quero dormir... ou desenhar... mas isso ja nao conta... o meu problema estao a ser os stores... tadinhos... hihihihi *vira pro lado e assobia*

quem nao riu que me avisa... porque eu quero toooooooodo o mundo a rir... eu preciso de risadas pra me alegrar... gripe idiota... ¬¬'

mas voltando... ate mesmo na minha condiçao eu consegui rir... e olha que eu hoje estou com uma neura... eu ja estou impossivel de aturar... principalmente com dores de cabeça que vao e vem... ainda por cima estou em MOD ZOMBIE e é a minha mae que tem de me aturar... ai eu tou com sono outra vez... -.- por isso eu peço a voces que sejam compreensivas por o cap estar a vir so agora... mas tambem nao é completamente minha culpa... e ja agora... raffitaaaaaah eu estou adoentada... e minha mae e minha prima resolveram virar as ladras de casa e estao sempre a querer o meu pc... por isso tu ja nao tens aturado as minhas merdas no msn... mas eu vou passar a tentar okay gatinhaa??

gente... serio que eu nao conhecia o aquasutra... e olha que eu sou tarada assumida... mas como ainda sou novinha e nem sequer com um kamasutra tive nas maos (porque ainda nem sequer exprimentei nada... x)) mas olha que eu tenho curiosidade... se alguem ai tiver e quiser ser gentil... manda pelo correio pra mim?? *sorriso safado* hihihihi

quem nao riu aqui?? aquelas veias sao mesmo diabolicas... hihihi fiquei foi com peninha do rei... tem redea curta ele... hihihihi é pau mandado e nem percebe... hihihihi

e OMSE eu adooooooorei a K e o petter... eles deram-se suuuuper bem... ou ate mais que suuuuper bem... hihihihi mas agora é a vez da bella entrar em acçao... *esfrega as maos e vira a cara pro lado pra esconder o sorrisinho diabolico* x)

mas agora respondendo as reviews porque ja tou perdendo o fio a meada...

**Aniil: ***suspirando* se junta ao clube minina... tambem eu quero que o edward venha pedir desculpa assim pra mim... hihihi é pois... a veia é super comica... ^.^ mas e que tal... assim nao ficou ainda mais divertida?? me diz o que é que achou?? okay?? xoxo

**'-nah batalha: **nao te sintas sozinha... nao és de certeza a unica bipolar por aqui... hihihihi e olha que eu falo por experiencia propria... hihihi nao tarda muito e estou num manicomio ou a chagar a cabecinha a algum psicologo por ai... hihihi ele foi demais sim... e ja agora... o meu stoque ja foi praticamente renovado... por isso se despacha que se tudo correr bem pra lemonhalic aqui tem lemonziiinho no proximo cap... hihihihihi eles ficam lindos juntos mesmo... e que tal o cheirinho deles os dois?? *cara safada* quem mandou tu falar dos cullen... agora tambem eu tenho saudades deles... vou ter que convencer a raffitaaaah a fazer o proximo em pov edward... assim temos os cullen pra acalmar os nossos coraçoes... temos o lemon maravilhoso e ainda ganhamos o bonus de que fica em suspense tudo o que a bella e a K tiveram a arquitectar... hihihihi mas e ai... me fala do que achou... eu tou muuuuuuito curiosa pra saber... o seu beijo ta dado... um outro grande tambem pra ti... xoxo

**CahBigaiski:** nos somos toooooodas umas grandes taradonas... por isso nao precisa ter vergonha nao... hihihihihi nao confia nao... o FF está numa missao de deprimir as leitoras por elas ficarem sem reviews... e deixarem de escrever... ai ele começa a agir que nem louco... hihihihihi pode dar uma de mim sim... mas lembro so que nao existe igual... nem copia... a versao original está em portugal... e como o meu pai diz... eu resolvi partir o molde quando vim... hihihihi e ainda bem que corrigiste... garanto-te que ias ficar aterrorizada pro resto da tua vida se nao te tivesses lembrado disso... hihihihihi *sorriso diabolico* e que foi isso muié?? tu é alien por acaso... tanto braço... tens pra dar e vender... nem eu consgui fazer tantos viu?? tou me sentindo orgulhosa agora... hihihihihi eu tambem amei... hihihihi e que tal?? me conta tuuuuuuuudiiiiiiiiiinho do que achaste... *momento curiosidade on* xoxo

**alekamasenhp:** minina... tu és nova nao és?? se sim muuuuuuuuuuuito bem vinda... hihihihi eu nao sei se a bella ja ta gravida do edward... nem mesmo se a raffitaaaah pretede fazer ela engravidar... mas pode deixar que eu vou tratar de perguntar... hihihihi minina... O.O tu por caso esqueceu que a bella ja conhecia o jacob desde bebe?? ela ate teve o acidente quando estava a ir pra La Plush... e como é claro ela ja sabia que ele era um lobo... ou atao uma mais recente... o imprint do seth na melissa... todos eles ja sabiam que o seth é um lobisomen... muié esquecida tu nao?? hihihihi os elogios ja estao toooodos entregues pode deixar... hihihihi mas agora me conta o que achaste... eu estou curiosa... xoxo

**Dada Culen:** mais uma pro clube... eu tambem quero que o edward peça desculpas pra mim assim... hihihihihi e sim a renne age com naturalidade... apesar de ela ser a mae e se preocupar muito com a bella ela tenta desconciderar e levar tudo na brincadeira... hihihihi as vezes ate eu queria ter uma mae assim... hehehehehe mas e atao... que me dizes deste?? vou ficar a espera da tua review viu?? xoxo

**Bruna:** hehehe sabe que eu tambem?? eu quero sempre ver o que acontece em tooooodos os lados... so que nao estava nenhum daqueles de quem a raffitaaaah faz povs pra ver... é uma questao de esperar pra ver se eu consigo aquilo que quero... hihihihihi... é a tania merecia ter ficado naquela maneira mesmo... mas e depois se o edward nao fizesse o devido pedido de desculpas o que é que ia ser da betinha lemonaholica aqui?? hihihihi me diz o que achaste deste tambem... estou curiosa... xoxo

**Lady Sanctorum: **sabe que eu fico sempre ansiosa pra ver a tua review... é minha mente é mesmo maluquinha... e como a raffitaaaah nao esta... ele é tooodo meu... eu dou um bocadinho do dedo do pé pra ti... viu?? estou a deixar um bocadinho pra ti tambem... hihihihihi mas voltando a outros assuntos... hihihihi que tal esta este?? eu quero saber a tua opiniao... e sim foi hilario... hihihihihi mas ainda consegui rir mais com este... tadinha da bella... sofrendo horrores na mao da tia e da mae... *sorriso torcista* ééh nós nos cuidamos taaaao bem (sarcasmo saltitando pra dizer oi) que estamos as duas adoentadas... temos toooooda a sorte do mundo do nosso lado... mas ignorando isso... que tal estava o cap... me conta, me conta, me conta... *cara pididona* xoxo

**Marcela P.M. Pattinson:** ed safadenho é o maximo sim sim... hihihihihi e o clube acaba de ganhar mais um membro... tooooodas aqui queremos que o edward nos peça desculpas assim... hihihhihi que tal o cap... me fala... eu estou curiosa... xoxo

**ana** **paula:** minina... eu nao sei porque ela nao colocou epilogo... eu ainda nem a conhecia nessa altura... mas pode deixar que eu vou dar nas orelhas dela e obrigar a fazer e publicar o epilogo pra voce e tooooodas as outra ta bom?? mas e ai... me diz o que é que achaste deste cap... eu estou curiosa... hihihihi xoxo

* * * * * * * * * * *

mininas... por favor eu torno a pedir pra NAO me matarem por o cap so estar vindo agora... mas é que eu tou doentinha... tou podre de sono... em portugal ja sao quase 3am e eu vou ter que levantar muuuito cedo pra ir na escola... e o FF estava a gosar com a minha cara e apagou tuuuudo aquilo que eu tinha escrito... ou seja... tive que fazer tuuuudo de novo... me desculpem pelo atraso... apesar de que no brasil ainda é 4ª feira... aqui ja passou... quem sabe eu e a raffitaaaaah nao conseguimos compensar voces no proximo cap...

façam figas pra que eu consiga convencer a raffa a fazer o proximo em edward pov... assim tem os cullen de volta praquelas que tal como eu ja começam a sentir saudades deles... e claaaro... a salvaçao pra lemonaholic aqui... A VINGANÇA DA BELLA... hihihihihi

deixem muitas reviews mininas... por favor... *cara pididona* hihihihi so assim pode vir o proximo cap... hehehehe sim euzinha estou fazendo chantagem... ja que a raffitaaaah nao está aqui eu estou aproveitando... hihihihihi

xaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau e beeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinhooooooooooooooooos hihihihi x)


	28. Capítulo XXVII

**Capitulo 27**

- Edward você sabe que vamos chegar atrasados né?

Eu estava impaciente enquanto esperava Alice terminar de vestir Edward. Pelo amor de Deus, era de se esperar que tudo já estivesse pronto, não é?

- Bells, você sabe que não é culpa minha – Ele murmurou parecendo impaciente também – É tudo culpa da Alice.

- Não reclamem! Ninguém mandou vocês só me avisarem que iriam precisar sair apenas agora a tarde. Eu mal tive tempo de comprar alguma coisa nova!

Eu ia retrucar alguma coisa não muito gentil pra minha pequena amiga, mas de repente ouvi uma voz estrondosa vindo da porta.

- Bella eu vou te processar! – Emmett me olhava emburrado. Apontou um dedo pra mim e fez uma expressão acusatória – Você ta roubando o Ed da gente!

Olhei a massa de músculos que era o cara, seu rosto era o reflexo de uma criança contrariada. Comecei a rir.

Ele veio andando irritadinho até mim, pisando firme. Se ele não tivesse o rosto numa carinha emburrada eu com certeza teria ficado com medo dele. Ele parou bem em frente a cama e cruzou os braços, me olhando feio.

- Ah Emmett por favor não fique bravo comigo! – abaixei minha cabeça, depois olhei pra ele com meus olhos infantilmente arregalados por baixo dos cílios. Pra completar a imagem deixei que meu lábio inferior tremesse levemente – Por favor.

Ele deu um passo pra trás e descruzou os braços. Ouvi Edward rir baixinho e Alice o acompanhando, mas não os olhei, continuei fitando Emmett com minha cara de criança que roubaram o doce.

- Não me olha com essa cara de Alice! – Ele brigou comigo, a voz agora muito menos firme que antes.

Alice riu mais alto ao fundo.

Tremi com mais força o lábio e senti as lágrimas vindo aos meus olhos.

- Emmett eu não quero que você fique chateado comigo, me desculpa? – Abaixei a cabeça apenas o suficiente pra que uma pequena sombra cobrisse meu rosto, mas que ele ainda visse quando minhas lágrimas molhassem minhas bochechas.

- Ah Bella eu te perdoou! Não chora! – Ele se jogou contra mim, afagando minha cabeça como se eu fosse um cachorrinho triste.

- Jura? Você não ta bravo comigo? – Fiz uma voz de criança.

- Não! Não!

Eu sorri sentindo o sal das lágrimas falsas e pulei em cima dele.

- Valeu Em! Eu sabia que você não resistia ao meu charme!

Primeiro ele fez uma cara ofendida, depois emburrada e então me acompanhou e riu também.

- Você ta andando demais com a Alice! – Ele me acusou risonho.

- Minha pequena pupila! – Alice disse sonhadora fazendo todos nós rirmos.

Sai de cima de Emmett e fiquei em pé na cama. Eu precisava de uma distração enquanto esperava Alice terminar com Edward, então comecei a dar soquinhos no ombro de Emmett. Era como socar uma parede. Ele percebeu o que eu estava fazendo e pôs as mãos pra cima, com as palmas viradas pra mim.

- Me mostre sua força Bella! – Ele disse em tom de desafio.

Eu ri e comecei a socar suas mãos, tomando cuidado pra não usar muita força e me machucar.

Ouvi um pigarro vindo da porta. Todos olhamos ao mesmo tempo.

Rosalie estava ali, linda como sempre, nos olhando de forma estranha. Me olhando com desdém pra ser mais especifica.

- Oi Bella – Eu pude ver que ela até tentou ser simpática, mas ela não parecia muito feliz no momento.

- Oi – Minha voz saiu áspera e eu quis me socar por isso. _Mostre que tem medo dela e ela vai te comer viva sua babaca! _Me repreendi por pensamento.

- Emmett – Ela disse olhando fixamente pro seu rosto, depois simplesmente jogou os cabelos louros por sobre o ombro e saiu andando pelo corredor.

- Patroa chamando! – Edward falou e nós rimos.

- Tchau crianças, comportem-se! – Ele gritou enquanto saia pela porta.

"Ela me da medo" Fiz com a boca pra Edward e Alice. Eles riram e eu engoli em seco.

Cruzei as pernas ao estilo indiano na cama de Edward e comecei a roer a unha do polegar, um péssimo habito que eu estava começando a adquirir.

Eu não podia negar, por mais que demorasse, valia à pena. O Ed tava tão lindo com a camisa social de mangas compridas preta, fazia um contraste perfeito com sua pele pálida. Mordi meu lábio enquanto me segurava no lugar, a vontade de ir ate ele e tocá-lo quase me matando. Talvez ter descoberto essa nova coisa de sexo com Edward venha me trazer sérios problemas... Será que uma bruxa podia ficar viciada em sexo? Ri baixinho com esse pensamento e com a impossibilidade dele, pelo menos pra mim.

- Pronto – Alice guinchou satisfeita assim que terminou de fechar os botões minúsculos da camisa do Edward.

- Lindo como sempre – Eu murmurei em aprovação.

Ele se curvou e abaixou a cabeça, fazendo uma mesura pra nós duas.

- Obrigado.

Eu e Alice rimos.

Levantei-me num movimento rápido, feliz por estar acostumada a saltos altos irritantemente mortíferos. Dei um abraço apertado em Alice e ela retribui.

- Obrigada Alice, eu não sei o que seria do Edward sem você!

Ela riu.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Vocês não vivem sem mim – Ela fez um movimento vago com as mãos, menosprezando o que disse.

- Eu tenho certeza que sou plenamente capaz de me vestir – Edward falou emburrado.

Sorri enquanto ia ate o lado dele e dava um selinho nele.

- Temos certeza que sim amor.

Seus braços envolveram minha cintura num abraço confortável.

- Vamos? – Ele perguntou contra o meu pescoço antes de beijar o local.

Nos despedimos novamente de Alice antes de eu nos teletransportar pro meu mundo.

Pet e K estavam nos esperando pacientemente na entrada do saguão do palácio, onde faríamos o coquetel. Sorri ao ver o adorável vestido que tínhamos olhado hoje a tarde modelando perfeitamente o corpo da minha amiga. Sorri mais ainda ao ver o braço de Pet circulando firmemente a cintura dela. Eu estava certa o tempo todo, eles faziam mesmo um casal fofo.

- Olá crianças! – Falei alegremente enquanto dava um abraço neles.

- Hey Bellinha.

- Então, você não tem nada pra me contar não, Petter?

Ele riu e apertou mais a cintura da K.

- Acho que gestos dizem mais do que palavras.

Sorri docemente pra ele.

- Concordo, mas só tenho uma coisinha pra te falar – Ergui os braços pra ele me abraçar, o que ele prontamente o fez. Quando ele tentou se soltar o prendi e falei baixo no seu ouvido – Magoe ela e eu te castro!

O soltei com um sorriso ainda mais inocente no rosto. Sua expressão estava meio dura, mas ele relaxou bem a tempo. Senti os braços frios de Edward me envolverem e ele rir no meu ouvido.

- Você não faria isso com ele – Ele sussurrou.

Me virei de frente pra ele e ele comprimiu mais meu corpo contra o seu. Toquei levemente seu rosto, curtindo a forma como nossos lábios quase se tocavam de tão próximos que estávamos.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu faria.

- As vezes a senhorita me amedronta – Ele sussurrou antes de unir nosso lábios.

- Então parece que você gosta do medo – Falei contra ele e o envolvi pelo pescoço.

Não tenho certeza de quantos segundos ou minutos ficamos ali agarrados, apenas nos beijando; mas nos afastamos bruscamente, ambos ofegantes, quando ouvimos alguém pigarrear ao nosso lado.

Olhei em volta, ainda meio desnorteada graças ao beijo. Pet e K não estavam mais lá, em seu lugar estava um empregado anunciando que os convidados já estavam chegando. Sorri agradecida e meio constrangida pra ele e arrumei a camisa social de Edward, que misteriosamente tinha dois botões abertos.

- Pronto?

Ele me olhou ansioso.

- Só se você estiver.

Peguei seu queixo firme em minha mão e plantei um beijo delicado em seus lábios.

- Eu fiquei pronta no momento em que te conheci.

Ele sorriu e me deu um beijo um pouco mais intenso, antes de se lembrar que deveríamos ir cumprimentar os convidados e me soltar me oferecendo seu braço em troca.

O coquetel consistia basicamente em algumas dezenas de amigos bebendo, rindo e conversando elegantemente num dos salões do palácio. Não era formal demais nem informal. O suficiente pra apresentar Edward a sociedade de forma confortável e amigável. Conversamos com vários tipos de pessoas diferentes; bruxos de todos os tipos estavam presentes, eu sabia que alguns estavam ali porque realmente se importavam comigo e que outros estavam ali apenas pra conhecer a nova fofoca, meu namorado vampiro, embora esses não fosse tão bem vindos eu sabia que tinha de entretê-los e convencê-los da sanidade e segurança de Edward, eram extremamente irritantes, isso eu não negava, mas extremamente influentes também.

O coquetel terminava com um jantar, a parte mais elegante do evento. Edward estava sendo amigável e simpático com todos, abusando de um charme que obviamente só se via no século passado. Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, ele já tinha as pessoas em suas hábeis mãos, como massa de modelar nas mãos de um artista experiente. E ele sabia disso, tanto que de hora em hora me lançava sorrisos e piscadelas confiantes. Eu estava incrivelmente aliviada por tudo estar indo tão bem, melhor do que eu imaginei na realidade.

Quando estávamos terminando o jantar e o coquetel fora obviamente um sucesso percebi que era seguro colocar meu plano em prática sem prejudicar Edward.

Estávamos sentados a mesa, alguns convidados já haviam ido embora, apenas os mais íntimos permaneciam, isso tornava a atmosfera ainda mais informal. Riamos abertamente de alguma piada que fora contada por alguém obviamente meio bêbado.

Edward estava com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, totalmente absorto numa discussão amigável sobre vampirismo com alguns amigos historiadores. Movi silenciosamente minha cadeira pra mais perto de Edward e pus a mão possessivamente em sua coxa, um pouco acima do joelho.

Ele me olhou surpreso, voltando a realidade, e me lançou um sorriso antes de voltar sua atenção ao convidado.

- Então você quer dizer que é mais comum do que imaginamos a existência de vampiros que optem por esse tipo de vida? – O cara tinha o cabelo preto longo, tão preto que quase parecia azulado, preso num rabo de cavalo baixo. A ponta do rabo roçou a borda delicada da taça de vinho, seus cabelos afundaram na bebida escura e ressurgiram pingando um pouco. O cara não percebeu e pegou a taça de vinho dando um longo gole.

Torci a cara praquilo, mas logo me recuperei tentando voltar o foco a coisas mais importantes.

- Não sei se posso afirmar que há muitos desse tipo, mas com certeza há muito mais do que vocês imaginam.

Comecei a acariciar com a ponta dos dedos a coxa de Edward, indo nos joelhos até quase a virilha. Ele pareceu ignorar, ou tentou, ignorar o contato. Deixei que minha mãos aos poucos fosse subindo mais e mais, até tocar quase tocar levemente _nele_. Senti os músculos da coxa de Edward ficarem tensos, mas sua voz não vacilou um instante.

_O quanto será que era preciso pra fazer com que ele perdesse esse autocontrole? _Sorri com esse pensamento. Eu definitivamente estava disposta a descobrir.

- Edward aposto que ele adoraria conhecer Carlisle – Disse me unindo a conversa. Comecei a acariciar por cima da calça a ereção que se formava – Eles se dariam super bem.

- Concordo plenamente – Edward me olhou inexpressivo e desceu uma de suas mãos pra debaixo da mesa.

Agarrou meu pulso tentando me afastar delicadamente. Com a outra mão bati na dele e a empurrei pra longe enquanto voltava a acariciá-lo.

- Carlisle é incrivelmente antigo, é um poço de conhecimento. Com certeza vocês os adorariam! – Falei animada pros historiadores que ouviam tudo atentamente, alheios ao que acontecia embaixo da mesa.

- Quem sabe um dia não façamos uma visita a ele?

- Ele iria adorar, não é _Bella_? – Edward se virou pra mim e me olhou feio novamente.

- Claro – Disse e lhe beijei a bochecha. Ainda com os lábios contra seu rosto murmurei baixo pra que apenas ele ouvisse – Meu jogo, minha vez.

Senti seu corpo ficar tenso e eu sabia no que ele estava pensando. Ele não poderia me parar, eram as regras.

Ele me olhou suplicante por um momento, mas eu apenas lhe lancei um sorriso enquanto acariciava um pouco mais rápido e fazendo pressão contra a calça.

Ele apoiou a cabeça na mão que ainda permanecia sobre a mesa por um instante, mas logo recuperou sua fachada. Voltando a conversar animado com os convidados com o rosto apoiado sobre a mão. A mão que estava embaixo da mesa veio pra minha coxa, mas eu logo a tirei de lá. Era a minha vez, e eu ainda não queria permitir que ele me tocasse. Ainda não.

Conforme eu ia aumentando a pressão sua voz parecia perder o volume, até que ele teve que pigarrear pra continuar a falar.

- Você está bem? – Alguém perguntou quando ele pigarreou pela terceira vez.

Ele por um momento pareceu confuso, seu rosto começando a se retorcer numa careta contida. E então ele voltou a realidade e sorriu rápido.

- Sim, só estou me sentindo meio... – Ele deu de ombros como se não soubesse exatamente o que tinha.

Eu quase ri naquele momento, mas me concentrei em apenas aumentar a pressão que eu fazia na calça dele. Eu podia sentir a ereção dele pulsando, praticamente implorando pra ser liberta do confinamento de tecido, mas ela teria de esperar mais um pouquinho.

Sua mão voltou novamente pra minha coxa e a apertou sofregamente. Tadinho. Eu tinha alguma noção de o quanto ser masturbado na frente dos outros podia ser torturante, mas era a minha vingança. E no final, bom... ele ia gostar tanto quanto eu. Sua mão subiu sem aviso algum e entrou por baixo do meu vestido me fazendo dar um saltinho surpreso na cadeira. Alguém me olhou desconfiado, mas eu apenas sorri e disfarcei indo conversar com outra pessoa.

A mão de Edward começou a fazer movimentos verticais na minha intimidade por cima da calcinha minúscula que eu usava. Eu já me sentia mais que preparada pra ele, mas não é como se pudéssemos simplesmente jogar toda a comida que ainda restava na mesa fora e nos pegar fodamente ali em cima. Platéia demais, e acho que isso seria atentado ao pudor. Edward começou a fazer movimentos circulares concentrados no meu clitóris inchado e eu prendi o ar, sentindo o meio de minhas pernas latejarem.

Ok, hora da retirada.

Coloquei um pouco mais de força na ereção de Edward, o atrito aumentando muito mais com isso. Ele reagiu do jeito que eu queria, enterrou o rosto numa das mãos e pigarreou pela milésima vez pra poder recuperar a voz.

- Querido, acho melhor você vir comigo tomar alguma coisa. Você simplesmente não para de pigarrear! – Falei com uma voz incrivelmente preocupada e firme que surpreendeu ate a mim, já que no momento eu estava mais pra geléia excitada.

Ele me olhou surpreso e assentiu.

- Claro.

Ajeitei discretamente meu vestido que ele tinha subido um pouco e me levantei murmurando um sinto muito pras pessoas e até breve. Edward murmurou o mesmo que eu, se demorando a levantar. Perguntei-me o por que, mas logo entendi assim que ele se levantou. Não é como se ele pudesse esconder a coisa pulsante e acordada entre as pernas. Ele se virou rapidamente entrelaçando o braço no meu. O guiei pelos corredores do palácio até a biblioteca, trancando a porta assim que entramos.

Ele não me deu tempo pra pensar nem pra respirar. Me jogou contra a parede ainda tomando cuidado pra não me machucar com sua força excessiva, e atacou minha boca, a invadindo com sua língua. Segurei com força seus ombros firmes e fui subindo minhas mãos até seu pescoço. Segurei com força sua nuca o puxando pra mim e então permiti que meus dedos brincassem com seu cabelo dourado.

Meu_ cabelo dourado_, pensei possessiva.

Suas mãos agarraram minha cintura e me ergueram do chão. Passei minhas pernas por seus quadris me prendendo a ele. Senti que ele andava, mas eu não estava prestando atenção nisso. Estava mais ligada no roçar dos nossos quadris enquanto ele se movia. Abençoado atrito!

Me senti ser prensada numa estante de livros e meu adorável vestido tomara que caia ser puxado pra baixo na frente.

- Edward! – Arfei semiconsciente enquanto ele abocanhava meu mamilo e deixava sua língua brincar maravilhosamente com ele.

- Sim, Bella – Ele falou ainda com meu mamilo na boca me fazendo arquear o corpo pra ele, graças a sensação de sua língua se embolando ao meu mamilo e seu hálito frio contra minha pele úmida.

Me obriguei a abrir sua camisa ao invés de rasgar aquilo e me livrar do trabalho lento que era abrir os minúsculos botões. Assim que consegui me livrar daquilo espalmei minhas mãos na sua barriga, sentindo com felicidade a firmeza dos músculos e o desenho do abdomem. O vampiro era gostoso. E só meu! Sorri com esse pensamento e puxei sua cabeça pelos cabelos, atacando sua boca com fome.

Ele respondeu com a mesma urgência que eu enquanto levantava meu vestido até a cintura, fazendo o pobrezinho virar apenas um amontoado de pano envolta da minha cintura fina.

- Você me torturou Bells – Ele falou contra o meu pescoço antes de morder.

- Ai! Isso vai deixar marcas – Murmurei enquanto tentava puxar seu rosto pra mim beijando-o novamente. Eu não sei porque, mas eu não conseguia evitar. Beijar ele era incrivelmente bom.

- Exatamente. Você é minha, e eu quero que todos vejam isso e saibam que você tem dono – Ele falou possessivo.

Revirei os olhos amolecendo ao som daquelas palavras.

- Como seu alguém tivesse alguma duvida de que eu sou sua! – Falei sob a respiração enquanto apertava minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, trazendo seu corpo pra mais próximo de mim.

Ele apertou minha nádega e deu um sorriso brilhante.

- Você não sabe como é bom ouvir isso.

Sorri pra ele também e o beijei, porém mais devagar dessa vez, de uma forma mais apaixonada.

- Eu sou sua, Edward Cullen – Murmurei contra seus lábios.

Ele gemeu contra mim e envolveu meu corpo com os braços me apertando contra si. Novamente ele começou a andar. Escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço e gemi sentindo o atrito de sua ereção contra mim novamente.

- E eu sou seu, Isabella Swan – Ele sussurrou no me ouvido.

- Eu também já sabia disso – Sussurrei de volta pra ele.

Distribui beijos por todo seu pescoço até que o senti sentar. Olhei em volta e percebi que estávamos num dos sofás da biblioteca. Enterrei meus joelhos um de cada lado de seu corpo jogado no sofá pra me dar uma posição melhor e novamente investi contra seu pescoço, mordendo e beijando.

Sua mão alcançou minha intimidade e começou a acariciá-la por cima da calcinha já úmida. Chupei com o maximo de força que consegui seu pescoço, mas irritantemente eu não consegui fazer uma marca. Ele gemeu em resposta ao meu ato e eu sorri de uma forma meio insana, era como se os gemidos dele fossem combustíveis pra minha excitação. Era automático. Isso combinada a pressão que ele fazia contra meu sexo era o suficiente pra me fazer delirar.

Agarrei seu cinto o abrindo o mais rápido que consegui, enquanto beijava com força sua boca. Ele sugou meu lábio inferior por uns instantes, quase me fazendo esquecer o que eu fazia com o cinto dele. Ele pareceu perceber isso e voltou a me beijar enquanto ele mesmo abria o cinto e a calça, ajoelhei pra que ele pudesse erguer o quadril e tirar a calça e a cueca. Quando ele fez isso senti sua ereção roçar minha intimidade ainda coberta pela calcinha e tremi involuntariamente. Ele agarrou minha cintura e me fez abaixar devagar, apenas pra sentir sua ereção contra mim.

- Meu Deus, eu te amo! – Arfei quando ele começou a rebolar o quadril contra mim.

Agarrei com força seus ombros e me ajoelhei pra me livrar da porra da calcinha que tanto me atrapalhava. Ele percebeu quando eu levei minhas mãos impacientes até ela e capturou meus lábios novamente num beijo urgente. Suas mãos afastaram a minha e ele apenas chegou minha calcinha pro lado com uma mão, enquanto com a outra posicionava meu quadril sobre sua ereção.

- Pronta? – Ele perguntou ofegante contra meus lábios.

Murmurei qualquer coisa em resposta e desci o quadril devagar, apreciando a sensação de Edward me preenchendo aos poucos. Nos dois gememos alto quando senti ele entrar totalmente.

- Edward – Ofeguei.

Apoiei-me em seus ombros e ergui meu corpo, fazendo com que ele saísse de mim. Quando senti a ponta de seu pênis na minha entrada desci de novo um pouco mais rápido e novamente os dois gememos alto. Repeti esse movimento aumentando a velocidade aos poucos. Ele agarrou meu quadril com as duas mãos e me ajudou a me movimentar sobre ele pra que eu não tivesse que me esforçar tanto.

A sensação de poder ditar o ritmo e a velocidade me fazia sentir poderosa. Naquele momento por mais que ele me ajudasse ou movimentasse meus quadris quem mandava era eu. Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e afundei meu rosto ali, mordiscando sua pele fria. Deixei que ele entrasse novamente e ao invés de sair rebolei em seu colo.

- Cacete – Ele ofegou e novamente puxou meus lábios pra um beijo urgente e possessivo – Obrigada por ser minha.

Ri contra seus lábios e murmurei.

- O prazer é todo meu. – Como que pra afirmar isso fiz com que ele saísse de mim e entrasse com uma rapidez que eu simplesmente adorava.

Ele agarrou meu seio com uma mão e começou a massageá-lo enquanto seus lábios abandonavam os meus e atacavam meu seio livre. Arqueei o corpo contra ele e joguei minha cabeça pra trás, já sentindo a familiar sensação de contração no meu baixo ventre. Rebolei novamente em seu colo e arqueei mais meu corpo. Escondi meu rosto contra seu pescoço e gemi mais alto do que pretendia.

Seus lábios foram pro outro seio e sua mão desceu de encontro ao meu clitóris inchado. Ele fez pressão contra ele e então fez movimentos circulares mantendo a mesma pressão. Soltei um gritinho em seu ouvido quando ele ergueu o quadril de encontro o meu, aumentando ainda mais meu prazer. Eu já podia ver estrelas por baixo de meus olhos fechados.

- Bella, olha pra mim – Ele sussurrou ofegante pra mim.

Desenterrei meu rosto de seu pescoço e encarei seus olhos. Eles não estavam dourados como de costume, mas negros de pura luxúria. Ele agarrou meus cabelos e invadiu meus lábios com sua língua, entrando e saindo, imitando o movimento que o seu pênis fazia dentro de mim. Aquilo foi demais pra mim. Explodi num orgasmo maravilhoso em cima dele, gemendo seu nome incontrolavelmente, o senti me acompanhar me apertando contra ele.

Quando desci do meu clímax descansei meu corpo em cima dele, com ele ainda dentro de mim. Ele acariciou minhas costas com a ponta dos dedos frios, secando o suor que havia escorrido pela minha coluna.

- Definitivamente essa biblioteca é o meu lugar favorito da casa – Murmurei contra seu pescoço e o senti rir.

O movimento de seu corpo embaixo do meu me deixando um pouco mais ligada.

- Quem sabe a gente não possa descobrir outros lugares que você goste? – Ele falou contra a pele do meu pescoço.

Sorri e beijei seus lábios apaixonadamente. Meu Deus! Eu já estava tão caidinha por ele, tão apaixonada. Ele me tinha nas mãos e nem sabia.

Ele envolveu minha cintura com seus braços e retribui o beijo docemente. Quando nos afastamos embora o beijo fosse calmo, estávamos arfando e com um sorriso bobo estampado na cara.

- Quem sabe... – Dei um sorriso sacana pra ele antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

- Huum... Novamente, obrigada por ser minha.

Suspirei feliz e ergui meu corpo, fazendo ele sair de dentro de mim. Nos dois gememos com a ausência de calor. Ele aninhou meu corpo em seu colo de forma menos sexual e mais doce. Sorri pra isso e tombei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Te digo a mesma coisa.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, na boa, esse foi o lemon mais difícil de sair! Eu enrolei horas pra fazer ele... horas mesmo! Acho que a Sammy quer me matar por isso. Porque sempre que ela me chamava no msn pra saber do cap eu dizia que ainda não tava pronto, rs. Sammy essa é pra você: DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESCULPA! Huahsuahsuahsuahsuahsuahsausha"

Pessoas eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu demorei pra postar mais foi por um bom motivo * tentando lembrar* AÉ! Eu tava estudando pra minha prova de recuperação, o que nao adiantou muito já que a prova foi meio assim... então talvez eu nao tenha recuperado lá grandes coisas!. Por incrível que pareça eu fiquei de recuperação em literatura... eu sempre erro interpretação de texto *carinha triste* Isso é meio irônico já que eu escrevo textos....

Aé, a Sammy ta doentinha então desejem melhoras pra ela! Porque se ela fica ruim, ela não vai poder entrar no PC! E sem ela eu não sou nada!! Eu realmente não sei como sobrevivi organizadamente ate hoje sem ela! Sammy melhora logo! A gente precisa de voceeee!

Beijos meninas e não esqueçam da minha **review**!!!

---

ooooooooooi mininas… vocês são a única razão pra eu tar no pc as quase 5am podre de sono mas mesmo assim vindo aqui respondendo as vossas reviews… eu devo vos amar muuuito mesmo… sim vou ser eu respondendo as vossas reviews sim… hihihihi a nossa querida raffitaaaah (leia-se: ser maquiavélico) resolvou dar essa tarefa pra mim pra se redimir de nuuunca mais se despachar a fazer o cap… mas podera… quem esta a ler dificilmente se consegue concentrar noutra coisa… mas valeu a pena gente… eu juro que valeu… depois que eu fui ler a lemonaholic aqui pirou de vez… ou seja isso so significou que tooooooooooooooodas nos aqui ficamos a ganhar que a raffitaaaah estivesse perdendo o seu precioso tempo lendo a ditacuza fic… hihihihi

mas gente NÃO matem a raffa por o cap so estar vindo agora… a culpa desta vez foi minha… eu tou no jeito que tou… mas os meus pais deram um jeito de piorar ainda mais a minha situação… eu tou em mudanças gente… eu juro que se eu tornar a ver mais alguma caixa eu rebento as trombas do primeiro infeliz que me aparecer a frente… e já agorinha mininas… alguma de vocês me sabe dizer quem foi o palhaço que inventou as escadas?? eu juro que vou perseguir ele ate ao inferno… ptzzzzh… bem… eu acho que já deu pra perceber que eu hoje tou com a neura completa e eu não quero assustar mais ninguém… por isso se quiserem eu ate acho que a culpa não foi bem minha… culpa a minha mãe que virava catatua histerica sempre que eu tava a menos de 5m do pc… serio que eu nunca tive taaaanto medo dela como hoje… alguém me quer salvar da veia assassina que virou a minha mãe??

ai gente… eu ainda tou pirada com o cap… me encontro assim agora O.O ele estava maravilhastico… hihihihihi eu bebei no teclado… so de visualizar… (minha mente tórrida ama visualizar qualquer coisinha ate ao mais pequeno promenor) hihihihi ui ui… eu cheguei a prender o fôlego varias vezes mesmo sem me aperceber… eu simplesmente AMEI a bella provocando o edward… mas tadinho dele… acabou engasgando… hihihihihi mas pelo menos a bellinha cumpriu muuuuito bem o servicinho…. hihihihihi *sorriso travesso*

me falem tuuuuuuudiiiiiiiinho do que acharam do cap tá… eu preciso desesperadamente da vossa resposta… agora cabe-vos a vocês lindinhas me alegrarem… hihihihihi por isso eu pedir muuuuuuuuuuuuuuitas reviews lindonas tá??

bem meninas… eu vou responder as vossas maravilhosas reviews tá??

**Marcela P.M. Pattinson:** hehehe mais uma pró clubezitoh sim… hihihihi mas e que tal esta dose de edward?? já fica bem mais 'saboroso' o cap não?? hihihihi espero que tenhas gostado deste… xoxo

**Lady Sanctorum:** viu?? tu é intiligente… dividindo é o que importa… hihihihi vai ter que ficar so com aquele mísero bocadinho mesmo… *sorriso torcista* ai menina… eu ate tenho pena de ti… se eu ainda não faço nada e sofro horres nas mãos da minha mãe e da minha prima quero ver quando fizer… eu vou querer fugir a sete pés de certezinha… hihihihi gente meio maluca se entende mesmo… e já te adicionei no msn ta minininha… mas por via das duvias meu é: sam_r_duarte(arroba)Hotmail(ponto)com hihihihhi pode deixar que eu vou tentar descobrir se a raffitaaaaah já adicionou… por que gente maluca minina… se entende as miiiiil maravilhas… hehehehe me conta o que achaste do cap… eu estou curiosa… xoxo

**'-nah batalha:** atao menina seu babador funcionou melhor que o meu?? hihihihi meu não tinha abesorçao sufuciente… hihihihi também eu também eu… mas menina… me explica quem foi o babaca que inventou os fusos horários… eu NÃO consegui falar com a raffitaaaah ate sexta… e ai já não deu foi pra convencer de naditah de nada… mas a gente teve um cheirinho dos cullens né mesmo?? hihihihi aos pouquinhos a gente consegue o que quer… hihihihi mas mesmo assim… me conta o que achaste do cap?? eu tou suuuuper curiosa… hihihihi

**CahBigaiski:** tooooodo o mundo tem seu dia mesmo… mas com vocês o meu nao pode existir mesmo… hihihihi pelo menos se eu quiser manter o meu pescocinho a salvo… hihihihi não foi pov edward *emocorner* estúpidos fusos horários… um dia eu ainda vou perceguir ate ao inferno quem inventou eles… eu não consegui sequer falar com a raffitaaaah ate sexta… quanto mais convence-la de alguma coisa… ptzzzzh… mas mesmo assim deu pra gente se divertir um bocado…. aí… me conta tuuuudo o que achaste do cap… eu tou curiosa… xoxo

**Laene:** ainda bem minina… me conta o que achaste deste… xoxo

**Aniil:** hihihihihi parece que sim… nem fui cumfirmar se existe ainda não… mas se a raffitaaaah diz que sim quem sou eu pra duvidar… hihihihi e ai… me conta o que achaste deste cap… xoxo

**Mary P. Candles Maine:** ainda bem que gostaste… já ta aqui… já ta aqui… hihihihi me conta o que achaste deste cap… xoxo

minininhaaaaaas… eu vou-me despedir de vocês… e já agora pedir desculpas porque mesmo não sendo culpa minha eu NAO consegui nem tive oportunidade de convencer a raffitaaaah a fazer ed pov… mas pelo menos tivemos um pouquinho dos cullen… hihihhihi

xooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxooooo

SAM


	29. Capítulo XXVIII

**Capitulo 28**

- Como é que é? – Gritei meio desesperada pra minha tia.

- Anã não seja tão reclamona! – Ela rebateu – Você sabe que isso é uma oportunidade e deveria estar feliz com isso.

- Mas... Mas... Eles não podiam só, sabe como é, dizer: tudo bem, não nos importamos, sejam felizes?

- Pelo amor de Deus! Desde quando uma corte real, que acha está decidindo o futuro do reino, vai dizer algo assim pra uma adolescente? Eles estão te dando uma oportunidade de provar que está certa, você deveria agradecer.

Olhei pra carta pesada e elegante nas minhas mãos e suspirei derrotada.

- Mas eu não acho que eles queiram me ajudar – Me recostei no sofá, cruzando os braços – Trazer o Edward e toda sua família pra cá? E tipo assim, provar que eles podem se comportar e tudo mais em _apenas_ 1 mês? Eles nunca estiveram aqui! É outro mundo, outras regras, não podemos exigir que eles já caiam aqui perfeitamente socializados com nosso estilo de vida.

- Eles não querem ajudar, e você sabe disso. Mas se vocês provarem, eles não vão poder fazer nada. Vão ter que aceitar e pronto. Então para de reclamar e faça o melhor com o que você tem nas mãos – Ela me disse sabiamente enquanto se sentava ao meu lado no sofá.

Emburrei a cara. E olhei pras imensas janelas do meu quarto. O dia lá fora estava tão quente. Quente o suficiente pra me fazer sentir calor e querer arrancar minhas roupas como uma louca, correr pelada por todo o quintal e me jogar de barriga na piscina apreciando a forma como a água gelada acalmaria meu corpo quente. Provavelmente essa não era uma boa idéia considerando os guardas que poderiam me olhar e o risco de meus tios e minha mãe me matarem. Ah, e aqui também existia a bendita lei do atentado ao pudor. Idiotice... Existem muitas formas de quebrar essa lei sem ter que correr pelado por aí... Como por exemplo, masturbar alguém numa mesa na frente de outros convidados, sem que eles saibam é claro.

- Isabella! Foco! Você está com aquele sorriso pervertido na cara de novo, da pra se concentrar nos seus problemas? Meu Deus! Aquele vampiro estragou você por completo – Minha mãe entrou no meu quarto já tagarelando sobre a minha possível cara de estou-lembrando-das-minhas-atividades-sexuais-com-meu-namorado.

Apenas revirei olhos pra ela, enquanto tentava fazia meu rosto voltar ao seu normal _quase_ inocente.

- Mãe, você já viu isso? – Perguntei erguendo a carta na direção dela.

Ela pegou da minha mão, correu os olhos rapidamente pela carta e suspirou.

- Claro, eu estava lá com sua tia quando eles decidiram isso. Se eu fosse você ia logo falar com os Cullen. Você precisa trazer eles pra cá amanhã, já que as aulas começam na segunda feira e amanha é domingo.

- Eu também não acredito que eles esperem que os Cullen mais novos vão a escola comigo. Por favor! Só porque eles foram transformados quando ainda eram adolescentes não significam que eles precisam ir pra escola.

- Bella é pra provar que eles podem conviver conosco. E não vai ser assim tão ruim.

- Saco – Resmunguei enquanto me levantava do sofá e ia ate o armário pegar um casaco pra por sobre meu top – Eu não entendo como esses ministros podem ser tão dramáticos! Velhos babacas.

- É a falta de sexo querida, faz as pessoas ficarem assim – Minha mãe disse de forma obvia.

Sorri pra ela e minha tia riu.

- Tudo de ruim pra você é a falta de sexo mãe!

Ela deu de ombros.

- É porque é verdade. Olhe você, por exemplo, está com uma cara bem melhor desde que começou a transar com o vampirão.

Ri e revirei os olhos. Nem valia a pena discutir com ela, eu sabia por experiência própria.

- Ok, então estou indo pra lá – Dei um beijo na bochecha da minha tia e da minha mãe – Comportem-se vocês que eu vou falar com eles, ok?

- Claro! Nos sempre nos comportamos! – Minha mãe resmungou.

Olhei pra cara das duas e dei uma risadinha de escárnio.

- Com certeza!

- Ah! E não esqueça de falar com eles sobre a casa, eles podem querer mudar a decoração, então é melhor verem logo. – Minha tia me lembrou.

Meus tios tinham pegado uma das antigas casas que havia no reino e reformado da melhor forma possível, pra ficar um pouco parecida com a casa dos Cullen, pelo menos como eles achavam que eram, já que só sabiam pelo que eu falei. Essa era uma forma de pelo menos deixar eles mais confortáveis. Eu sabia que era pedir demais que todos os Cullen viessem pra cá apenas pra que eu e Edward pudéssemos ficar juntos, mas pensando de forma lógica eu estava totalmente certa. Não é como se eu pudesse trazer só o Edward pra cá, seria como desmembrar a família Cullen, eu não podia fazer isso. Eu queria me unir a eles, não separá-los.

- BELLA! – minha tia e minha mãe gritaram juntas.

Olhei pra elas meio assustada.

- Que foi?

- Você estava viajando... de novo! Vai logo. – Minha tia falou e minha mãe riu.

Assenti com a cabeça e me teletransportei pra casa dos Cullen, pro quarto de Edward pra ser mais exata.

Senti meu pé tocar o chão silenciosamente. Silencioso o suficiente pra Edward, que estava deitado gloriosamente na cama, não ouvir.

Tombei a cabeça enquanto o admirava. Ele estava tão lindinho e inocente deitado na cama. Seus braços estavam dobrados sob a sua cabeça, se eu não soubesse que era impossível, diria que ele estava dormindo, pela forma como seu corpo balançava delicadamente com a respiração.

Andei na ponta dos pés até sua cama, fazendo o mínimo de barulho que eu conseguia. Me curvei cuidadosamente sobre ele, pronta pra dar um grito em seu ouvido, mas quando eu estava colocando as mãos em volta da boca pr aampliar o barulho um de seus braços me puxou rapidamente pra cama. Soltei um gritinho surpreso. Ele riu enquanto eu me balança tentando me soltar de seus braços.

- Você estragou a minha brincadeira! – O acusei como uma criança mimada enquanto me sentava sobre minhas pernas na sua cama.

Ele sorriu de uma forma tão irresistível que me senti derreter.

- Bells, você sabe que é simplesmente impossível assustar um vampiro, não é? – Ele estendeu sua mão e afagou gentilmente minha bochecha com a ponta dos dedos.

Não consegui evitar de tombar meu rosto contra sua mão enquanto ele aninhava meu rosto na mão. Ele se levantou devagar da cama.

- Eu sei, mas não custa tentar – Falei de forma mansa enquanto fechava os olhos.

Senti seu lábio frio tocar o meu delicadamente, como se eu fosse frágil demais e qualquer pressão que ele pudesse fazer com os lábios fosse me quebrar. Eu me sentia tão amada quando ele fazia esse tipo de coisa. Não era o amor arrebatador do tipo sexo-na-biblioteca ou pedido-de-desculpas-quentes, mas era o tipo de amor que me fazia sentir protegida e cuidada pra sempre. Senti ele sugar meu lábio inferior devagar.

Segurei sua nuca com uma de minhas mãos e massageei enquanto sentia ele abria meus lábios com os seus. O beijo era calmo. Apaixonado.

Era nesses momentos que eu tinha certeza. Edward valia a pena, e eu iria lutar por ele da forma que eu pudesse. Mesmo que pra isso eu tivesse que obrigar toda a família dele a se mudar pro meu reino eu faria. Eu o amava, e tinha certeza no âmago de minha alma que também o amava, então qualquer coisa valeria a pena pra ter esse vampiro maravilhoso ao meu lado pra sempre.

Quando terminamos o beijo ele me abraçou e me puxou contra seu corpo frio. Abracei sua cintura enquanto me aninhava em seu peito. Ele deitou me puxando junto. Respirei fundo me preparando pra fazer o bendito pedido primeiramente a ele e depois a sua família. Mas pensando bem era idiotice da minha parte achar que eles só saberiam depois, eles podiam me ouvir de onde estivessem. Frustrante. Suspirei pensando na melhor forma de puxar o assunto.

- Bells, será que você poderia por favor dizer logo o que pretende? Não sabe o quão ruim é ter que ficar te ouvindo suspirar e não saber o que se passa dentro da sua cabeça. – Ele falou docemente enquanto acariciava meus cabelos.

- Bom, os ministros resolveram o nosso pequeno probleminha – Falei devagar, mas logo me lembrei de como eu fiquei irritadinha quando soube da decisão deles - Minha tia acha que eles nos deram uma oportunidade, eu já acho que eles foram só idiotas como sempre.

- O que eles decidiram? – Senti seu corpo ficar tenso ao meu lado e apertei sua cintura contra mim.

- Edward eu quero me desculpar antecipadamente, se isso só envolvesse você eu não me importaria tanto porque sei que você quer que isso de tão certo quanto eu... mas, envolve toda sua família agora. Eu sinto muito.

- Bella você está me deixando ansioso. O que eles decidiram?

- Você e sua família tem que provar que podem conviver conosco em paz – Disse devagar e ele continuou me olhando ansiosamente esperando saber o resto. Peguei sua mão e comecei a brincar com seus dedos tentando quebrar a tensão que crescia dentro de mim. Falei a ultima parte bem baixinho, mas tenho certeza absoluta que ele ouviu tão claramente quanto se eu tivesse gritado – Vocês vão ter que se mudar pro meu mundo e ficar lá pelo menos 1 mês.

Ele ficou calado por um instante olhando pro nada. eu me sentei tensa na cama esperando que ele me olhasse. Ele continuou olhando pro nada pra minha consternação. Coloquei minhas duas mãos em sua barriga e balancei ansiosamente fazendo ele finalmente me olhar.

- Hey, eu sei que isso é meio exagerado, mas eu quero que você me ajude aqui. O que a gente faz?

Se a família dele não quisesse ir eu não podia culpá-los. Eu deveria compreender como uma boa namorada.

- Desculpe, eu só estava ouvindo o pensamento deles – Ele franziu os lábios por um instante, ainda ouvindo provavelmente. E por fim ele disse – Quando devemos partir?

Olhei surpresa pra ele.

- Voces vão?

Ele me olhou torto.

- Claro! – Falou de forma obvia me fazendo sorrir – Bells, eles querem o melhor pra mim e sabem que o meu melhor é com você, se pra gente ficar junto isso é necessário todos nós vamos. Alem disso nós teríamos que nos mudar em breve mesmo antes que as pessoas percebesse que nós não mudávamos, você só está adiantando o inevitável.

Me joguei sobre ele e o apertei em meus braços.

- Obrigada Edward. – Falei feliz por saber que eles concordavam. Falei mais alto pra que todos ouvissem, embora fosse desnecessário – E obrigada família!!

Ouvi a risada estrondosa de Emmett ecoar pela casa. Eu e Edward rimos.

- Eles disseram pra você não se incomodar... Bom, menos a Rosalie. – Ele disse fazendo uma pequena careta no final.

Ele ficava tão bonitinho fazendo aquele biquinho que eu tive que dar um selinho antes de falar.

- O que ela disse?

Ele hesitou, mas respondeu depois de um momento.

- Digamos que ela não aceitou perfeitamente bem a mudança, mas ela vai – Ele disse simplesmente. Obviamente amenizando a situação.

_Nota mental: Me desculpar com a Rosalie depois._

O abracei apertado mais uma vez.

- Muito obrigada Edward. Eu realmente acho que isso vai dar certo. E então a gente vai poder ficar juntos, não importa aonde.

- Hey, lembra o que você me disse uma vez? Ou devo dizer um monte de vezes? – Ele esperou minha resposta, mas eu só fiz cara de paisagem esperando ele mesmo responder já que eu não sabia exatamente o que ele estava falando – Você vale a pena.

Dei um sorriso de orelha a orelha e lhe dei um beijo apaixonado.

Sim, nós valíamos a pena.

-

N/A: Mais uma reviravolta vos espera. 'HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUA só espero que vocês gostem dessa nova _fase_ da fic. Eu gostei de escrever com os Cullen no cap passado então to trazendo eles de volta a cena. Sinto falta deles também, rs. O cap ta pequeno, mas foi só porque eu não tive tempo de escrever direito, mas prometo que o outro vai ter no mínimo o dobro desse tamanho, ok ? me perdoem!

Como sempre estou sem tempo nem pra responder minhas amadas reviews. To falando serio, esse negocio de ficar sem internet ta me matando totalmente!!!!

Segunda feira foi meu aniversario! Foi taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao legal *--*

Vou me ir, fica novamente com a Sammy a responsabilidade de responder reviews. Só não se acostume com isso porque logo logo eu dou um jeito de voltar Sammy! *cara de má*

Meniinas amo vocês. MUITO obrigada por todas as reviews maravilhosas que o cap recebeu, eu li todas elas como sempre e amei cada uma!

Beijos gatinhas. Espero que vocês ronronem de satisfação quando lerem os caps que virão ;-*

---

oooooooooooooooooi... *pulando de felicidade aqui* hihihihi eu amo a minha gatinha louca... e raffitaaah eu aviso ja... eu vou ronronar sim... hihihihihi mas minha vaquinha (eu amoo vacas tá?? mas apenas as de peluche...) TU nao me contou do teu b-day... eu estou muuuuuuito curiosa pra saber de tudo... se mete no msn depressinha... ò.Ó hihihihi e que é isso de me dizer que ja nao vou responder a reviews durante muuito mais tempo... TT-TT BUA BUA *se sentindo como uma criança a quem roubaram o brinquedo favorito* TT-TT

meninas do meu coraçao... eu (coisa muuuuito estranha em mim ¬¬) tou com uma preguiça pra falar... mas eu aviso ja que eu ja tou melhorzinha... mas agora gente... eu vou ter que arrumar as coisas no dobro... eu mudei pra uma casa que é mais do dobro daquela onde eu tava... ebaaa mais espaço pra encher com tralha pra depois ja nao gostar... hihihihihi

por isso eu vou fazer um resuminho rapidinho... e depois vou responder as vossas reviews... hihihihi

eu AMEI... mas quando é que eu nao amo mesmo?? hihihihihi estava fantastico... so me falta elogiar a raffitaaah pela ideia fantastica... e claro né?? menina... eu tou a espera de dar muuuuitas risadas... como se eu ja nao passasse o tempo tooooooodo a rir...

e agora respondendo as reviews porque a preguiça quando vem nao vai mais... ¬¬'

**Dada Cullen:** ui minina... O.O tu é rapida... vai logo ao ponto e ta a andar... mas concordo com tuuuudinho... hihihihi e ai me diz o que achou deste?? xoxo

**Marcela P.M. Pattinson:** ficou o maximo sim... hihihihi vou ficar a espera de uma review me contando o que achaste deste... xoxo

**'-nah batalha:** me too me too... e ai que tal o plano da MINHA raffitaaaah *sendo possessiva agora* hihihihihi eu tou curiosa... concordo... e pode deixar que eu aviso... assim tu ja vem da piscina e nem precisa mudar de roupa nao... hehehehehe xoxo

**CahBigaiski:** eu prometo que eu vou tentar convencer a raffitaaah a fazer... isso claro se os fusos horarios nao se meterem no caminho... *tentando dar um pontape neles... ptzzzh* mas wow.... O.O só?? minina isso é mesmo chato... pelo menos espero que agora ja fales mais com o teu primo... hihihihi xoxo

**MrSousaCullen:** bem viiiiinda minininha nova... hihihihi... eu ja tentei ate mandar um tapa nela pra ela parar de acreditar nisso... mas os electronicos nao resultam muuuuito bem... hihihihi e ai me diz o que achaste deste... xoxo

**Laene:** foi sim... tanto a raffitaaah como eu agradecemos... e ai o que achaste deste?? xoxo

**Bruna:** tambem eu... tambem eu... e ta desculpada minina... hihihi pelo menos por mim... eu entendo muuuito bem como é isso... e o que achaste deste?? xoxo

minininhas do meu coraçao... porque é que eu ando sentindo a falta de algumas... eu ate tou sendo boazinha e postando um dia antes do dia de atualizaçao... (meio confuso agora ¬¬') por isso se querem que isto possa acontecer mais vezes... voces TÊM que deixar reviews... porque sem isso nao há nadica de nada pra ninguem... hihihihihi

deeeeeeixeeeeem revieeeeeeeeews...

xoooooooooooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooo

sam


	30. Capítulo XXIX

Capitulo 29

**Edward's PoV**

_Ainda não acredito que estou sendo forçada a fazer isso_

O pensamento raivoso de Rosalie chegou até mim contra a minha vontade. Por que ela simplesmente não poderia parar de reclamar? Ela estava começando a se dar bem com a Bella. Eu vi que ela estava se esforçando pra isso, mas a mudança apenas irritou Rosalie e toda a vontade de se dar bem com a Bella diminuiu. Eu sabia que isso poderia mudar a qualquer instante, afinal vampiros passam por muita coisa em pouco tempo, pensam muita coisa. E não há como definir o quão ansioso eu estou para que os pensamentos dela fiquem mais amenos em relação a Bella.

_Cara, como é que é lá? _

Emmett pensou curioso. Ele estava como uma criança, louco para conhecer a nova casa, isso pra não falar o novo mundo. Realmente, as coisas insanas que se passavam na cabeça do meu irmão eram mesmo coisas que você esperaria ver na cabeça de uma criança.

- Emmett é meio parecido com aqui, mas tem toda essa coisa de magia da qual você simplesmente não consegue fugir. A coisa ta em todo lugar, mano – Falei dando de ombros enquanto ele se jogava na poltrona a frente do sofá onde eu estava sentando. Passei a mão no cabelo nervosamente enquanto esperava a próxima pergunta que eu sabia que ele iria fazer. Ele era curioso demais pra fica com apenas aquela.

_As pessoas... São parecidas conosco?_

- Emmett você sabe que nós não somos humanos, né? E nem eles.

Ele deu uma risadinha.

_Eu sei cara, mas sei lá, eu só fico me perguntando como é essa coisa de ser bruxo e usar magia. Ate ontem nós mal sabíamos que isso era mais do que fábulas._

Eu comprimi os lábios numa linha rígida não querendo concordar com ele.

- A gente já vai descobrir Emmett. Bella vai chegar a qualquer instante – Eu disse tranquilamente, embora estivesse mais ansioso do que estava realmente demonstrando.

_Edward vai dar tudo certo, pare de ficar todo ansioso aí em baixo!_

Alice me repreendeu em pensamento. Talvez ela tivesse razão, mas era tão difícil seguir o conselho dela. Eu não deixava transparecer pra Bella meu nervosismo, mas isso tudo parecia tão... Definitivo. Era isso o que eu sempre quis desde o momento que eu a vi pela primeira vez. Talvez eu não soubesse logo de cara, talvez eu tenha achado que era apenas fascínio pela sua alma tão diferente das outras, ou quem sabe até curiosidade pelos seus pensamentos indecifráveis; mas inconscientemente eu já sabia. Bella é meu destino. Minha vida. E agora estávamos tão perto de conseguir o que queríamos. Finalmente nós iríamos poder ficar juntos, isso se os tais ministros achassem que nós conseguíamos nos adequar ao mundo deles. Mas eu me esforçaria, e tenho certeza que minha família faria o mesmo se fosse pra minha felicidade. Ate mesmo Rosalie faria, querendo ou não. Ela ainda tinha consciência afinal, eu sabia. Estava na cabeça dela o tempo todo.

Agora estávamos todos separando nossas coisas favoritas pra levar pra lá. Se íamos passar um mês lá no mínimo precisaríamos de algo que fosse realmente nosso. A família de Bella já estava dando a casa mobiliada, não estaremos no mundo que conhecemos. Por mais que esse não nos aceite ou não saiba da nossa existência, é a única coisa que conhecemos. Bom, isso a minha família, eu já tinha vivido algumas coisas no mundo de Bella. Desde visitas a fontes encantadas até coquetéis chiques com direito a masturbação pública. Definitivamente eu estava tendo mais emoção desde que a encontrei do que nesses meus cento e poucos anos.

Alice e Rosalie desceram carregando enormes caixas de papelão com Emmett e Jasper logo atrás carregando mais caixas.

- O que é isso? – Perguntei verdadeiramente curioso.

- Nossas roupas – Rosalie disse simplesmente enquanto colocava tudo no chão e subia graciosamente as escadas.

- Você não espera que nós realmente fiquemos sem roupas lá, não é? – Alice perguntou, ignorando propositalmente o comportamento de Rosalie – Claro que podemos comprar mais lá, e sim nós vamos comprar mais lá. Mas tem algumas coisas que nós ainda vamos querer.

- Tudo bem, só não peguem muita coisa.

Tentei fazer minha voz soar o mais normal possível, mas a minha pequena ansiedade ainda estava lá. E obviamente Alice a notou.

_Pelo amor de Deus, você não está casando com ela! Só vai morar... mais perto. Só isso._

Eu ri do nervosismo dela. Ela estava ficando irritada comigo e Jasper também notou. Logo uma onde de calma nos inundou e eu só me perguntei porque ele não fez isso antes. Quer dizer, eu estava ansioso desde ontem quando eu finalmente soube disso. Afundei meu rosto nas mãos e respirei fundo. Ok, ficar calmo. Levantei o rosto e comecei a olhar as poeiras que passavam no ar, dependendo do ângulo da luz elas ficavam com cores diferentes e incríveis. Comecei a contá-las pra distrair minha mente. Já estava no numero 1.342.560 quando todas elas ganharam o tom de azul-safira.

Senti o cheiro doce da Bella no ar. Ouvi seu coração batendo acelerado no peito. Não me movi, continuei sentado no sofá de costas pra ela. Ouvi seus passos baixos vindo na minha direção e ela prender a respiração. Continuei escutando seus passos, mas no instante seguinte eu já não escutava mais nada. Nem seus passos, nem sua respiração e muito menos seu coração. Olhei assustado pra trás e então senti o impacto vindo de trás de um corpo leve se jogando contra mim, rolando e caindo esparramado no meu colo.

- Rará! – Ela gritou animada e apontou o dedo pra mim, rindo como uma criança travessa.

- Como você fez isso?

- Bruxa, lembra? – Ela apontou o próprio corpo, como se eu já não tivesse dado uma boa olhada nele, e deu uma risada gostosa.

Ri junto com ela e a abracei, aninhando-a no meu colo como uma criança.

- Parece que você finalmente conseguiu me dar o bendito susto – Eu disse pra aumentar a felicidade infantil dela, mas ao invés disso ela fez um biquinho emburrado e olhou pro outro lado.

- Eu não te assustei – Ela resmungou – Eu te surpreendi, é diferente.

Sorri e beijei aquele biquinho fofo.

- Quem sabe um dia você consiga – Eu disse encorajadoramente.

Ela me olhou por uns segundos e então pulou no meu colo, mudando a posição e sentando de frente pra mim.

- Eu senti sua falta! – Ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e beijou meu queixo.

A abracei pela cintura e beijei sua testa. Ela deu um sorriso doce, parecendo realmente uma criança feliz.

- Também senti Bells – Beijei seus lábios calmamente e então alguém pigarreou.

- Procurem um quarto! – Emmett entrou na sala.

- Ou então não façam essas coisas em público – Alice resmungou.

Jasper riu e pra minha surpresa Bella o acompanhou, rindo feliz.

Ela se sentou de lado no meu colo, balançando as pernas no ar enquanto sorria.

- Eu ainda nem acredito que vocês vão pro meu mundo!

Todos nós rimos da felicidade dela.

- Vai ser divertido! – Alice guinchou animadamente.

- Sim! Vamos conhecer o Harry Potter! - Emmett gritou e todos olhamos torto pra ele.

- Cara, voce sabe que aquilo era só um livro, né? - Jasper perguntou sério.

Emmett olhou pra baixo e fez beicinho.

- Não é verdade! O Harry existe! - Ele olhou feio pro Jasper - E se voce continuar falando assim dele ele vai vir atras de voce e te lançar um feitiço do mal! Do tipo que faz voce ficar preso no teto ou entao faz sua cara começar a derreter! - Ele foi elevando a voz enquanto falava suas teorias malucas e levantou as maos assustado no final.

Bella riu, Alice revirou os olhos junto com Rosalie que deu um tapa na nuca de Emmett. Ele resmungou alguma coisa mas foi silenciado pelo olhar da loira. tombei minha cabeça na minha mão e a balancei negativamente. Onde será que estava o problema com esse vampiro Senhor?

- Acho que uma mudança vai nos fazer bem – Carlisle disse ao entrar na sala, com Esme ao seu lado, ambos ignorando o pequeno momento de loucura de Emmett.

_Tudo pronto Edward. Já podemos ir, mas como exatamente a gente faz isso? _Carlisle pensou curioso. Ele mais do que ninguém estava louco pra conhecer esse novo mundo.

- Hey Bells, tudo pronto, vamos?

- Hum... claro. Aé! É melhor vocês fecharem os olhos, vocês vão entender melhor quando a coisa acontecer – Ela se levantou do meu colo e sorriu pra minha família – Eu tenho muito que agradecer a todos vocês, eu sei o que alguns de vocês podem não estar assim tão felizes com essa mudança – Ela disse isso olhando pro chão exatamente no momento que Rosalie desceu as escadas com a ultima caixa – Mas eu vou ser muito grata a todos pra sempre. Prometo fazer o meu melhor pra que vocês se sintam a vontade por lá.

- Que seja, só vamos logo – Rosalie disse assim que a Bella terminou de falar.

Bella olhou culpada pra ela, suspirou e veio até mim. Eu peguei sua mão confortadoramente enquanto ouvia os pensamentos reprovadores da minha família em direção a Rosalie.

Dei um beijo em sua bochecha rosada e ela sorriu pra mim.

- Ok, vamos nessa – Ela disse com uma voz um pouco mais animada. E começou a falar naquela língua maluca que eu não conhecia.

Como antes senti o chão sumir de baixo de meus pés e fechei os olhos pra não ver o que exatamente o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor nesses poucos segundo que essa coisa de teletransporte durava. Só os abri quando senti meus pés tocarem algo sólido novamente.

Ouvi os pensamentos surpresos e interessados da minha família, até mesmo de Rosalie. Não que ela fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

- Fico muito feliz que estejam aqui – A rainha Mirna estava parada, nos saudando, sorridente no centro de um imenso salão que me pareceu ser o hall do castelo.

- Eu digo o mesmo, espero que vocês se sintam a vontade aqui no meu reino. E apesar de todas as controvérsias e situações que os trouxeram até aqui eu quero que vocês aproveitem sua estadia – O rei disse.

- É claro majestade. Faríamos qualquer coisa pela felicidade de nosso filho – Carlisle disse solenemente.

Sorri enquanto via nossas famílias conversando.

Bella apertou minha mão e eu a olhei. Ela me apontou com o queixo para um corredor longo e começou a me puxar até ele. Olhei minha família que parecia distraída conversando, claro que eles notaram a nossa saída, mas preferiram não demonstrar assim como a família da Bella. Eu não acredito que ela realmente pensa que consegue ser discreta. Revirei os olhos enquanto a seguia silenciosamente.

Subimos por uma escada de pedra íngreme e estreita, parecia incrivelmente escondida e deslocada no meio do ambiente luxuoso. Eu não reconheci o lugar por onde nós passávamos, Bella não falava nada. Apenas segurava minha mão e me guiava por corredores, portas e passagens estreitas. Então ela abriu a última porta de um corredor pequeno, longo e estreito. Ela soltou minha mão e eu entrei olhando tudo em volta. Era um lugar grande, pra não dizer imenso, estava cheio de coisas espalhadas.

Olhei atentamente e percebi que na verdade havia algumas pinturas nas paredes, cavaletes de mesas cobertas de potes de tintas de vários tipos, mesas com material de desenho, alguns jogos de lógica e tabuleiro e instrumentos musicais. Notei um em particular. Um piano de cauda preto, do tipo que você costumava ver em filmes antigos e clássicos, mas que raramente se via hoje em dia.

- Eu quero que você toque pra mim – Bella falou baixinho enquanto se aproximava e pegava minha mão, nos guiando até o piano.

Nos sentamos lado a lado no banco e ela sorriu encorajadoramente pra mim.

- Eu estava esperando por um momento especial pra isso, talvez esse momento seja agora – Eu disse enquanto olhava em seus olhos cor de chocolate. Ela retribui meu olhar confusa, embora sorrisse – Eu quero que você seja sincera e me diga o que acha dessa música Bells.

Ela assentiu e eu toquei gentilmente seus lábios com os meus. Virei-me para o teclado e deixei meus dedos tocarem as teclas, produzindo os sons exatos que compunham a melodia. A melodia _dela_. Eu havia feito essa música assim que a conheci, no inicio era só algumas notas sem forma, porem conforme fomos nos aproximando, conforme eu fui me apaixonando ela foi ganhando tom e formato. Hoje eu me orgulhava profundamente dessa música, era uma das poucas formas que eu havia encontrado de deixar o meu imenso amor por ela mais palpável.

Fechei os olhos enquanto sentia os acordes da música preenchendo o ar. Percebi que estava sorrindo quando a música terminou. Eu estava ansioso pra saber a opinião da Bells, ao mesmo tempo que eu não queria saber. Se ela não tivesse gostado eu não sabia como exatamente eu encararia isso. De repente eu senti um cheiro salgado no ar e o barulho de Bella fungando.

Abri os olhos no mesmo instante e a abracei.

- O que aconteceu, pequena? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Edward... eu... eu não... – Ela gaguejou.

Olhei pro chão e tentei fazer com que a tristeza não estivesse estampada no meu rosto.

- Tudo bem. Você não gostou – Eu disse simplesmente enquanto virava meu rosto pro outro lado.

Ela parou de fungar por um instante e segurou meu rosto firmemente com as mãos pequenas, me puxando pra ela novamente.

- Nunca mais diga uma merda dessas Edward Masen Cullen! – Ela disse com a voz seria. A olhei confuso e ela deu um dos sorrisos mais lindos que eu já vi – Eu amei Edward. Eu realmente amei essa música. Eu mal consigo acreditar que você compôs isso.

Eu sorri e a abracei a beijando com força. Ela retribui o beijo com paixão. Quando nos soltamos eu grudei nossas testas.

- É sua.

- O que é minha? – Ela perguntou enquanto acariciava minha bochecha.

- A música. Eu compus pra você Bells.

Ela agarrou meu pescoço e me beijou novamente. Começou urgente, mas foi se acalmando e se tornando intenso. Um beijo apaixonado.

- Obrigada – Ela disse quando me soltou.

- Não há de quê.

Ficamos nos olhando nos olhos em silencio, como se a música ainda estivesse sendo tocada ao nosso redor. Então Bella abriu um dos seus típicos sorrisos maliciosos. Ergui uma sobrancelha de forma inquisitiva pra ela. Seu sorriso se ampliou e então ela deu um suspiro teatral.

- Acho que eu tenho que recompensá-lo por isso. Pela música – Ela disse enquanto se levantava do banco e se colocava de pé na minha frente entra as minhas pernas – Foi realmente muito gentil da sua parte me fazer uma música.

Eu sorri e agarrei seus quadris. Essa garota meio bruxa meio humana era a minha perdição, e eu sabia disso. As vezes, eu suspeitava que ela também sabia. Ela já era tentadora quando era inocente, quando era sexy então... era o inferno na terra. Da melhor forma possível, é claro.

- Nem pensar pequena. Eu ainda não te castiguei por aquela tortura durante o coquetel – Eu disse de forma séria enquanto puxava seu quadril contra mim e levantava sua blusa.

Ela respirou fundo e descançou suas mãos no meu pescoço.

- Pensei que a nossa pequena cena na biblioteca tivesse sido o meu castigo.

- Não. Aquilo foi apenas uma amostra do seu castigo Isabella – Como que pra confirmar o que eu disse dei um chupão na sua barriga, ela apertou meus ombros e prendeu a respiração – Você não tem a mínima idéia do que te espera.

Ela se sentou no meu colo de frente pra mim, abraçando meu corpo com suas pernas. Segurou meu queixo com uma das mãos e mordeu meu lábio inferior.

- Então me mostra logo vampirão.

Revirei os olhos pra esse apelido e me levantei a levando junto, ainda presa ao meu corpo. Ela deu um gritinho e riu da minha empolgação.

- Pra onde a gente ta indo? – Ela perguntou quando comecei a andar com ela ainda pendurada em mim.

Não respondi, apenas a arrastei pra porta mais próxima, que como eu suspeitei era um banheiro. Entrei com ela, fechando a porta logo em seguida e prensando contra a mesma. Ela ofegou e aumentou o aperto das suas pernas no meu corpo, conseqüentemente nos aproximando ainda mais. Ataquei seu pescoço com meus lábios beijando e ocasionalmente deixando meus dentes roçarem na pele macia. Ela arrancou minha blusa de mim num movimento rápido, fiz o mesmo com sua blusa e comecei a massagear seus seios. Ela rebolou deliberadamente o corpo contra o meu e não consegui reprimir um gemido. Puxei seu rosto pro meu lhe dando um beijo forte.

- Bella? Edward?

Ouvi uma voz ecoar no corredor e ambos congelamos no mesmo instante.

_Onde será que aqueles dois se meteram? Será que é tão difícil assim ficarem um pouco com a família?_ Era o pensamento da Renée, mãe da Bella. Ela estava se aproximando do corredor.

- Merda! – Soltei Bella de contra a porta e a coloquei no chão.

Ela me olhou desanimada e cruzou os braços.

- Ta de sacanagem, né? Você pode me dizer porque diabos você parou?

Eu sorri e peguei sua blusa no chão. Ela olhou pra blusa, olhou pra minha cara, olhou pra blusa de novo. Como viu que eu não ia mudar de idéia pegou a blusa e começou a vestir.

- Então porque parou? – Ela perguntou impaciente enquanto se enfiava no tecido macio.

- Isabella Swan! – Renée entrou no cômodo em que nós estávamos – Edward Cullen! Eu estou me cansando de procurar vocês!

Vesti minha blusa e a abracei.

- Isso explica?

Ela revirou os olhos e tombou a cabeça no meu peito.

- A vida é tão injusta! – Ela murmurou como uma criança que tinha acabado de ter o doce roubado.

- Já chega! – Renée gritou enquanto ia pro corredor, ouvi ela falar naquela língua maluca novamente e de repente nos dois não estávamos mais no banheiro. Estávamos parados no corredor em frente a Renée – Onde vocês estavam?

Bella piscou assustada por um instante, mas depois fechou a cara pra mãe.

- Fala sério, mãe! Eu não acredito que você usou mesmo esse feitiço! A senhora sabe o que eu podia estar fazendo nesse instante? – Ela perguntou sarcástica, mas eu sabia que ela estava sendo verdadeira – A senhora não ia gostar de ver... Eu já lhe disse pra não fazer esse feitiço comigo!

Renée apenas revirou os olhos e deu um tapa na testa de Bella. Isso mesmo, um tapa certeiro daqueles que até estala.

- Como você fala! Eu já disse que não faço o feitiço se você vir quando eu chamar! – Ela disse. Mas não estava brava, estava se divertindo com a raiva e frustração da Bella.

Bella bateu o pé e tocou a testa delicadamente.

- Renée o que você quer?

Renée reprimiu um riso e se abaixou, ficando com o rosto na altura do de Bella.

- O que eu disse sobre me chamar pelo nome? – Ela sorriu e então fez um voz fininha de bebê – Você tem que me chamar de mamãe, porque você é o meu bebezinho lindo! – Ela apertou as bochechas rosadas de Bells.

Eu a vi ficar vermelha e dar um passo pra trás.

- Mãe!

- Melhorou! – Renée disse satisfeita – Agora vamos. Seus tios querem dar um aviso – Ela começou a andar. Eu segurei a mãe de Bella, que tinha um biquinho lindo no rosto, e a segui - Eu ia até te falar o que é antes, mas a senhorita não está merecendo. Certo, Edward? – Ela olhou pra mim por sobre o ombro e deu uma piscadela se divertindo com a situação.

Eu olhei pra baixo sem querer me meter na historia. Em briga maluca de mãe e filha bruxa, vampiro não se mete.

-

N/A: eu sei , eu sei... vocês querem me seqüestrar, depois me dar uma surra e então me torturar um pouco mais e me matar de forma lenta e cruel.

Mas em minha defesa eu digo! NÃO FOI MINHA CULPA !!!! foi tudo culpa da escola! Eu nem sei como eu to escrevendo aqui, eu to em prova, começaram hj... num sábado! Sabe que merda é fazer prova sábado? *revira os olhos irritada* , mas aí... o cap está aí. Eu sei que esse não foi lá grandes coisas, mas te digo uma coisa... depois desse bendito aviso MUITAS coisas vão rolar. Eu sei, eu amo fazer suspense.

E – rufem os tambores por favor – Eu fiz outra fic! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! É tipo uma oneshoot (nem lembro como escreve essa droga no momento¬¬') mas ela é um lemon. Eu acho que vocês vão gostar, quer dizer eu gostie. A SammySan gostou... então vocês também devem gostar... vão la no meu perfil e leiam por favor. Não esqueçam de deixar reviews me dizendo o que acharam, ok ??

Vou por milagre ainda maior responder as reviews hoje. Sammy pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva que as reviews são minhas. Assim como o Edward. Meu! Meu! Meu! É tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudo MEU! 'HUSHAUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSASUAHSUA *momento lunático off* meninas vocês não tem noção de como eu senti falta de responder as reviews... é tão bom poder falar merda com vocês *--* não que vocês só falem merda... vocês falam coisas bem construtivas as vezes... não só as vezes... Aaaaaaaaaah ! vocês me entenderam !!! Vou parar de me enrolar que só to piorando as coisas. Vou responder as reviews.

AGORA VEM A NOTICIA DECEPCIONANTE: eu estou mesmo muito atolada nessa coisa toda de fim de ano e tudo mais, então vou mudar os dias das postagens pra sábado... só sábado. 2 vezes por semana não ta mais dando certo pra mim. Eu me sinto pressionada a escrever, ai a coisa não sai do jeito que eu quero... e quando eu não tenho tempo vocês ficam no vaco e isso não é legal. Então eu juro que todo sábado vocês terão cap fresquinho aqui... juro juro! Me perdoem por isso meniinas, mas quando a situação melhorar eu volto a postar 2 vezes por semana , ok ?

Beijos cat's do meu coração!!

REVIEWS:

**CahBigaiski:** Eu seeeei, mas esse cap ia ser mais comédia, mas acabou que não deu PA fazer porque no meu cérebro graças a SammySan a historia deu uma reviravolta maluca e eu tive que mudar o enredo, mas agora te garanto que ta melhor do que o planejado antes... brigada amor! E não, eu não fiz festa, mas acabo que alguns amigos da minha igreja fizeram uma festa surpresa pra mim depois, foi bem divertido. Ok,ok... eu tava me sentindo culpada por ter atrasado a fic, mas espero que isso não se repita. Sei que vocês não estão nem um pouco afim de eu fazer isso de novo, né? Rsrsrs. Mas então eu vou ser uma menina responsável agora *carinha de anjo* e vou postar sempre no dia certo. Beijos amoré. Espero que tenha curtido esse cap.

**bia carter:** Ahhhh! Brigada amor. Pode deixar que eu ainda vou escrever muito e muito. Só espero que você continue gostando, ok ? Beijos!

**MrSouza Cullen:** suahsuahsuahsuahsa'' eu vou enfiar algo sobre isso ainda no próximo Cap depois do aviso... apesar da pequena reviravolta que eu dei eu ainda vou emter os Cullens aqui de algum jeito =D' OOOOOOOOOOOOWN ! muito obrigada gata. Eu to me sentindo honrada você falando assim do meu bebe! *--* desculpa se demorei a postar mais a escola se tranformou num monstro 3 vezes maior que o incrível Hulk e me seqüestrou por esse dias. Por isso fiquei sem postar. Viu? Foi tudo culpa da escola !!! mata ela, nem ligo mesmo. 'HUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUA beijos amor, espero q tenha curtido o cap.

**Bruna:** Ow, brigada. Que bom que você gostou de verdade! E brigada pelo parabéns atrasado, rs. Espero que goste desse cap também. Beijos flor!

**Lady Sanctorum** **:** OMG!!! Que testamente Senhor!!!!!!! Shaushauhsauhsuash" Nem te conto o quanto eu demorei pra ler isso, MAS em minha defesa foi tudo culpa da Sammy que ficava comigo no msn. Toda vez que eu tava lendo a janelinha piscava. Eu não sou lerda, só não sou exatamente multifuncional *sorriso colgate* Ah brigada, eu espero que eu consiga fazer algo engraçado... ainda mais que eu mudei o rumo da historia, mas eu ainda vou enfiar os Cullen aí, pode ficar despreocupada... mas é que vai acontecer tanta coisa daqui pra frente que eu fico ate empolgada em pensar nisso. 'HUSAHUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUHSA OK, valeu ! muito obrigada! Você esta me expulsando da minha prorpia fic pra poder ficar com a Sammy! Você magoou meu coração Lady Sanctorum *cara de choro* você quebrou ele em pedaços e pisou em cima! Mas tudo bem, porque minha vingança será maligna! MUAHAHAHAHAHA *risada maligna* tenha medo, tenha muuuuuuuuuuuuuito medo. Suahsuahsuahsuahsuahsa . Ok, já desempolguei, kkk³

Me entromentendo na sua conversa com a Sammy: o carinha gostoso se declarou pra você??? Sua vaca sortuda!!! E agora? Você vai ficar com ele só pra você. Gulosa (6)" Aaaaaaaaaah . que gracinha. Você é igual a gente... tem compromisso de manhã cedo e dorme de madrugada. 'HUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUA eu tenho a vaga impressão de já ter cheretado essa fic, mas vou dar uma olhada ok amora??? Aqui está seu nome com sua resposta. Não ta taaaaao grande quanto a sua , mas ainda falta a parte da Sammy né? 'HUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU metade do cap são só essas reviews Senhor. Como eu amo isso *--* vou me ir. Fique com a SammySam. Beijos gata! *betinha querida se intrometendo aqui* hihihihi é eu hoje tou me achando mesmo... mas culpa o tpm e a raffitaaah tá?? minina O.O eu tae engasgei... ele se declarou pra ti?? aaain *plof* que é que tu fez, que é que tu fez?? ai por as fofocas em dia por aqui nao tem piada... hihihihihi eu posso relevar isso da divisao por uns diazitoohs... hihihihihi mas olha que eu continuo a querer ele sim... e gatinha... eu prometo que eu vou ler... *palavra de escuteiro* (mesmo euzinha nunca ter sido escuteira nem querer... HOIEHOIEH) so que eu ando taaao acupada... hehehehe mas gatinha nao precisa ficar dando grachinha em mim nao... essa maluquinha quase nem da erro... ela quer é que eu tenha sincope antes de toodas voces... !-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --¬¬' minininha... eu tou no msn a noite sim ou as quartas e sexta a tarde... mas como nos temos 4 horas de diferença... 4 horas O.O eu acho que nao fica assim tao tarde... eu vou quando volto da escola nas minhas 20h ai da na hora do lanche... huashusahsuahsuashaushaushuasha fica bem predrinha preciosa... hihihihi (novo nome pra vc) e quer rir da cara de pau da nossa querida escritora... le a resposta a revies mesmo abaixo tua.. tu ainda vai é passar mal de tanto rir... uaahuaahuaah nós ganhamos vc na corrida a quem deixa review maior?? hihihihi e ta desculpada... pedrinha... ja ta boa do doidoi?? xoxo*betinha querida out*

**LaaVictor:** Ok, sei que isso vai ser uma pergunta estranha e mal educada, mas eu simplesmente não consigo segurar minha curiosidade. LaaVictor, você é homem ou mulher? 'HUSHAUSHAUHSUAHSUAH é pq seu nome em confundiu e ate hoje só vi 1 homem nesse site... ai eu fico assim, meio curiosa*carinha encabulada* então? Homem, mulher ou hermafrodita? Ah! E que bom q c gostou do cap. Beijos... menina, quer dizer menino... Er... Beijos coisa por enquanto indefinida =D'

**Mary P. Candles Maine:** Brigada amor! A atualizado. Espero que goste desse Tb, beijos!

**Dada Cullen: **'HUSHAUSHUAHSAUHSAUHSAU Sim, os velhos em abstinencia ainda vão dar muito trabalho. Mas dexa eu calar minha linda boquinha =D' Aaah! Quem não ama os Cullen??? obrigada pela review amor. E que bom que você gostou. Beijos!!!!

**Agome chan****:** Brigada por TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODAS as reviews. Eu me diverti t vendo ficar toda ansiosa. 'UHSUAHSUAHUSHAUSHAUS Ok, não vou comentar suas teorias. Humpf! Vc vai ter que esperar pra ver... mas eu te deixo matar o James... quer dizer, isso se o Ed deixar ele viver =D' beijos amoré, espero que continue gostando...

Nossa, meus dedos estao cansados agora.

Beijos meniinas e LaaVictor. 'HUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSAUHSAUSHAUSAHSUA

-

Roupa da Bells:

http: // www. polyvore. com /15/set?id=12522674 (é so tirar os espaços)

* * *

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooi OME eu tou tao excitada... culpem a raffitaaah e o tpm... ela fica me enchendo de elogios no msn... hihihihi e podem ja ir me agradecendo... *se achando aqui agora* euzinha salvou o proximo cap... e consequentemente a vida de umas quantas leitoras né?? e da qual-quer-coisa que é o ou a LaaVictor seja... por isso nao esquece de responder a duas mininas maluquinhas e cheias de cara-de-pau mascarada de curiosidade... hihihihi

mas como não foi pra isso que eu vim aqui... HORA DE COMENTAR TUUUDO E MAIS ALGUMA COISA NESTE CAP PERFEITO... e olhem que apesar de ele não estar assim grande coisa (palavras da raffitaaah não minhas... por isso pousem as pedrinhas no chao se fazem favor) eu adorei... eu AMEI ele... hihihihi e querem saber o porque?? querem... querem?? hihihi euzinha conseguiu rir... e olhem que fazer eu rir quando tou na tpm é muuuuuito dificil... e olha que eu não tou exaderando nadinha não... nem das minhas piadas sem graça eu rio mais... BUABUABUA ficando deprimida... :( hehehe é melhor eu me animar...

o meu momento de braços... deixa muitos braços pra mim... deixa deixa deixa... gostou?? gostou?? \O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/ vamos la a ver quem bate o meu numero de braços?? (tá eles hoje sao poucos mas eu tou cansada... culpem a escola... ela me quer raptaaaar *medo*)

definitivamente nao há melhor maneira de começar com um momentozitoh do emmet armado em criança... hihihihihi eu amo ele assim... mas claro... eu ganhei um apreço enorme pela rosalie... apesar de ela ser 'mesquinha' como é... (NAO se ofende os cullen ò.Ó) hihihihi ela ta fazendo aquilo tudo pelo bem e felicidade da familia e de todos eles... pelo menos é o que eu acho... né??

essa animaçao da bella hihihi... okay... isto mais parece que eu tou falando tuudo are ao mais pequeno promenor... mas é assim que ta vindo na minha memoria... (pena que ja nao lembro de nem metade do que escrevi no msn né minha vaquinha?? eu fiz equivalente a testamento hoje... O.O)

tadinha da bella... acabou ficando meio que frustada... mas há maneira melhor do que dar uma rizada com a cena dessas duas,.. ficou muuuuuito boa ela sim... hihihihi

ai... da pra acreditar que eu tou ficando farta de escrever... O.O logo euzinha... mas ja me estao doendo os dedos... culpem a raffitaaaah tá?? *sorriso angelical* ela é culpada dos meus problemas mentais de hoje... hihihihihi

eu vou ser eu mesma... hihihi e dizer simplesmente EU AAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI hihihihihi

querem saber o que vai acontecer no proximo cap... eu aviso desde ja que uma grande reviravolta vem ai... e claro... como eu ultimamente andei viciada em desenhar bailarinas,,, e imaginei que podia haver um bailado de boas vindas pra eles os dois,,, mas e agora?? que tipo de confusoes é que poderiam acontecer num bailado?? com a nossa raffitaaah nunca se sabe... hihihihi

deeeeeeeeixem muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuitas reviews se quiserem que o proximo cap venha depressa... tá?? *sorriso colgate*

okay... a nossa raffitaaaah ja fez a propagandazinha a sua oneshoot mas euzinha ta fazendo outra vez... vao la na pagina da nossa autora querida e leiam... e claro... depois deixem uma review linda como so voces sabem mandar... quem sabe ela nao acaba fazendo mais... AVISO: CONTEM LEMONS... cada um sabe o que le...

ai mininas... euzinha aderiu ao twitter... hehehehehe me segue vai?? SAMsaMy7 nao estranhem nao... mas ele nao aceitou o meu nome no ff... *fazendo birrinha* alguem aqui anda armado em plagiador... eu sei que meu nome é giro tá?? mas ele é meu ò.Ó táááááá??? pode ser leitora que deixa review, pode nao ser... mas se tu falar comigo e me seguir eu te sigo automaticamente... combinado?? hihihihihihi

xooooooooooxooooooooooo gente e nao esqueçam... deixem muitas reviews...

P:S: NAO NOS MATEM... eu fico com muuuuuuuuuuuito medo de voces quando estao em mod vingativo... por isso vao guardar as catanas, inchadas, espingardas, metrelhadoras e ate as facas da cozinha no sitio... que nos voltamos e é pra ficar... ja nao vai haver mais sumissos assim tao longos nao... beeeeijoooos...

*beta out*

* * *

**DEIXA REVIEW, DEIXA REVIEW!! ALEGRA MEU DIA!!**


	31. Capítulo XXX

- Ok, estamos aqui – Bella disse assim que chegamos ao salão principal do palácio, onde minha familia e os tios de Bella estavam.

Todos estavam sentados em sofás que estavam estrategicamente espalhados pelo ambiente, obviamente nos esperando.

- Vocês demoraram! O que estavam fazendo? – Emmett perguntou com uma cara de inocência que convenceria qualquer um, menos a minha família e a Bella que já o conhecia o suficiente – Nós nem percebemos quando vocês dois saíram escondidos...

Bella corou, o que provavelmente entregou que estávamos nos agarrando ou algo assim. Vi a tia e a mãe de Bella darem uma risadinha abafada e zombar em pensamentos de Bella. Aquelas duas pareciam adolescente implicantes. Emmett deu uma risada alta ao ver que Bella corou, até mesmo Rosalie sorriu. Eu sorri amarelo e apertei Bella contra o meu corpo.

- Será que vocês podem só falar o que vocês querem? – Ela perguntou tentando mudar o foco da conversa.

O rei ia começar a falar algo quando uma luz intensa azul-safira iluminou o ambiente. Então apareceram no canto do salão a Kayla e o Petter de mãos dados. Quando a Bella viu os dois deu um sorriso gigante. A loira veio correndo, quase saltitando, dar um abraço em Bella que prevendo o movimento se afastou do meu corpo pra poder abraçar a amiga. Pet sorriu e veio andando mais calmamente ate as duas.

- Senti sua falta K! – Bella falou com a voz abafada contra o cabelo da amiga.

- Também amiga!

- Meninas, você não passaram nem uma semana sem se ver! – A rainha falou, olhando divertida as duas que pareciam que não se viam a anos pelo modo como se abraçavam.

- Mas a gente ta acostumada a se ver todo santo dia, ficar alguns dias sem se ver é horrível!

K assentiu firmemente a cabeça concordando.

- E o drama rola solto! – Pet falou antes de abraçar a Bella.

Nós rimos, e as duas deram um tapinha no braço dele.

- Namorado! – O retardado do meu irmão gritou do sofá. Se levantando e vindo até o Pet.

- Oi? – Pet olhou pra ele confuso. E então se recordou de quando se conheceram e eles brincaram de um estar dando em cima do outro. Rapidamente ele tirou a confusão do rosto e deu um sorrisao abrindo os braços pro Emmett – Gatinho, você ta aqui!

Todos nós os olhávamos chocados. Eles se abraçaram e riram animados.

- Mas que desgraça Senhor! – Alice murmurou.

- Onde foi que erramos com esse menino Carlisle? – Esme sussurrou pro meu pai, mas ele só balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Hey! Pet você ta me traindo? – K entrou na brincadeira se fingindo de brava. Elas pos as mãozinhas na cintura e bateu o pé pros dois rapazes.

- Amor, você sabe que não é assim... mas o Emmettizinho já tem um pedaço do meu coração com ele – Ele tentou se explicar.

- Emmettizinho? – Eu perguntei também chocado com o tamanho da idiotice que era isso tudo.

- Pet! Você... você... ? – K fingiu tomar uma lufada de ar e exalou devagar – Você é gay?

Bella engasgou e começou a gargalhar.

- Eu sabia! – Ela disse entre a crise de risos.

Emmett passou o braço por sobre os ombros do Pet e deu um sorrisão pra K. se abaixou ate ficar do tamanho dela e disse baixinho, com o rosto próximo ao dela.

- Perdeu loira!

Nessa hora todos já estavam rindo da cena. Rosálie se levantou do sofá e cruzou os braços.

- Emmett desde quando você virou viado? – Eu arregalei os olhos pra ela. Oh senhor! Pelo menos fingir que é educada ela podia, né?

Mas ouvi nos pensamentos do rei e da rainha que eles estavam se divertindo com a cena. A mãe da Bella então eu nem precisava comentar. Ela estava se prendendo pra não chorar de tanto rir, estava adorando! Realmente a mente daquela mulher esqueceu-se de amadurecer...

- Ok, vamos parar com a boilagem porque os dois tem namoradas! E eu não to afim de ver brigas por aqui – Bella disse enquanto controlava o riso.

Emmett e Pet se abraçaram e fungaram fingindo o choro.

- Não vamos nos separar! Você não pode impedir nosso amor! – Pet falou dramaticamente.

- Pelo amor de Deus! – eu disse enquanto olhava aquela cena e ria.

Rosálie estava a ponto de pular no pescoço de Emmett e a K já estava começando a se cansar da brincadeira.

- Petter Knight, solta ele agora! – K falou autoritária.

- Você não vai rouba-lo de mim! – Emmett falou enquanto quase esmagava o menino.

- Emmett... – Rosalie resmungou e andou até ele.

Ele a olhou meio torto meio com medo, porque sinceramente a loira com raiva era mesmo de dar medo, e se afastou um pouco do Petter.

K aproveitou que Emmett tinha parado de esmagar seu namorado e o puxou pela camisa, sussurrou no ouvido, embora todos nós pudéssemos ouvir perfeitamente.

- Se não parar agora vai ficar uma semana sem sexo – Ela falou bem devagar e vi Pet se retesar.

O rei tossiu e gargalhou alto. Todos nós meio que ficamos um segundo parados surpresos, mas depois começamos a rir juntos.

- Taradona! – Bella falou empolgada, fazendo K ficar vermelha.

- Te digo o mesmo Emmett – Rosalie falou alto.

Os dois se olharam rápido e se afastaram na mesma hora, cada um indo abraçar sua respectiva namorada e murmurando palavras doces em seus ouvidos. Rimos mais ainda com essas reações.

- Definitivamente vocês tem que ficar separados! – Eu falei enquanto ria dos dois que tentavam fazer suas namoradas os perdoarem.

- Não! –Bella gritou – Eles são minha diversão, não pode separá-los!

- Apoiada! – Alice falou do sofá.

A rainha se levantou do sofá recuperando nossa atenção.

- Agora que já ouve esses reencontros no mínimo estranhos, quero que vocês preste atenção em mim – Ela disse divertida.

**Bella PoV**

Todos nós assentimos e nos sentamos em algum dos diversos lugares que havia naquele salão. Eu obviamente me sentei no colo do meu Ed, que apenas sorriu pra mim e envolveu minha cintura com seus braços me acomodando melhor ali. Olhei ao redor. Minha família sentada de forma meio imponente nos sofás, a família do meu namorado espalhados pelo ambiente em casais e os meus dois melhores amigos todos juntos no mesmo lugar. Que fofo!! Eu definitivamente deveria tirar uma foto disso. Quer dizer, quantas vezes mais eu conseguiria juntar apenas nós dessa forma?

_Daã!_ _Acorda Bella, você vai poder fazer isso sempre agora! _Uma voz estranha disse na minha cabeça, parecia com a minha voz então deve ser minha consciência ou algo assim.

_Não sua anta, eu sou o papai Noel fazendo uma visita!_ Oh merda! Acho que to ficando maluca... minha consciência ta me xingando. Isso é triste cara. Abaixei a cabeça por um minuto de depressão.

_Seu eu fosse você parava de ter crises emo e prestava atenção nessa coisa. _Assenti pra mim mesma e levantei a cabeça. Todos estavam com uma cara meio espantada e reinava um silencio estranho na sala. Pensei em falar alguma coisa, mas ai ia ficar meio obvio que eu estava viajando, resolvi ficar calada e esperar uma manifestação de alguém.

_Isso que da fica de lerdeza! _

Calada! Gritei pra mim mesma em pensamentos.

- Majestade, a senhora tem certeza de que isso é uma boa idéia? – Edward perguntou tenso embaixo de mim.

Me obriguei a me desligar de mim mesma e tentar entender a conversa.

Minha tia olhou pra ele por uns momentos com aquele seu olhar de diplomata que ela usava quando estava discutindo assuntos do reino, porem quem respondeu foi o meu tio.

- Edward entenda. Essa é uma boa forma de mostrar pra eles que você pode se misturar conosco. Vocês vão agir naturalmente e eles mal vão perceber quem são vocês.

Olhei meio lerda pro meu tio. E minha tia completou.

- E como já houve o coquetel, você já tem uma aprovação pública, pelo menos de algumas pessoas influentes; o que de fato ajuda muito. Com esse baile de mascaras você vai poder ter toda a aprovação de que precisa. Os ministros não vão poder reclamar quando verem vocês ali agindo normalmente.

Baile. De. Mascaras. Com. _Ministros_.

- Pode parando por aí! – Levantei minhas mãos em sinal de pare pra minha tia que me olhou surpresa.

- Sim querida?

Ui! Ela usou o tom gentil, isso significa que ela não gostou exatamente do fato de eu interrompe-la e discordar com ela. Merda. Pensa rápido! Uma explicação... _Fala a verdade sua anta, os ministros são os capetas. Ponto._

Revirei os olhos mentalmente pra minha consciência e respondi calmamente pra minha tia.

- Tia, tio eu não quero discordar de vocês, mas vocês realmente acham que é uma boa idéia deixar todos nós junto com aquele bando de víboras num mesmo ambiente? Ainda mais desfarçados? – Perguntei logicamente.

_Ui! Ta ficando inteligente._

Não me distraia!

- Querida, eles não vão tentar nada em público. Apenas relaxem, essa é mais uma oportunidade. – Meu tio disse.

- E você sabe como eu adoro organizar eventos, pare de reclamar anã! – Sorri por ela ter usado seu tom mais normal, ao invés do gentil-e-assustador.

Suspirei derrotada e olhou de canto de olho pro Edward. Seu rosto estava aparentemente neutro, mas eu o conhecia o suficiente pra saber que aquela ruguinha mínima entre suas sobrancelhas não era normal. Me recostei nele, encaixando minha cabeça no vão do seu pescoço. Ele apertou o abraço na minha cintura e deitou um pouco mais o corpo pra me acomodar melhor.

- Ok, ok. Eu me rendo, mas eu quero que você me jure que não vamos falar quem é quem. Estarão todos mascarados.

- Porque isso Bella? – Meu tio perguntou curioso. Provavelmente ele já sabia o que eu queria dizer, mas queria confirmar. Ou seja, me fazer gastar saliva a toa.

- Assim todos vão se socializar sem o preconceito idiota com o fato deles serem vampiros, vamos esperar dar meia noite pra tirarmos as mascaras, assim vai ser melhor – Eu disse segura.

Meus tios sorrira satisfeitos pra mim. Ta, medo. Qual é a do sorrisinho deles? Ta feliz demais pra mim!

Ergui uma sobrancelha pra eles.

- Qual é a do sorrisinho tia?

- Bom... – Eles se entreolharam e ela completou – Você esta ficando boa nisso, anã. Logo será a sua vez de subir ao trono, você será uma ótima rainha. Tenho certeza.

- Ah não – Sussurrei tão baixo que tenho certeza que só os vampiros ouviram.

Tentei fazer com que minha cara não ficasse apavorada, e acho que deu certo já que o sorriso deles continuou estampado na cara.

- Será que podemos não mudar de assunto? – Perguntei em mexendo meio desconfortável no colo de Edward.

Ele acariciou minha cintura confortadoramente e beijou meus cabelos. Graças a Deus eu ainda tenho o Edward! Ter que pensar na merda do meu futuro brilhante e real era meio deprimente. Eca! Ainda bem que eu ainda tinha algum tempo até o meu aniversário idiota de 18 anos.

- Claro querida! A sua tia gostaria da ajuda de Esme, Rosalie e Alice pra terminar a decoração – Meu tio me salvou.

- Sim! Eu soube que vocês tem um ótimo gosto pra essas coisas – Ela disse piscando pra mim.

- Sim! – Alice guinchou animada se levantando do sofá – Nós adoraríamos ajudar.

- Sim, seria um prazer Majestade – Esme disse sorridente.

- Certo, vou deixar as crianças se divertirem – Eu disse enquanto me levantava do colo de Edward e o puxava comigo.

K me olhou de cima baixo e me deu um sorriso sacana.

- Vá se divertir, nós não nos importamos – Ela deu um sorriso inocente, mas eu consegui ouvir a malicia na sua voz.

- Eu vou – Fiz com os lábios sem emitir nenhum som e comecei a puxar Edward pelos corredores do palácio, mas minha tia me interrompeu como sempre.

- Anã! Porque você não aproveita e leva o Edward pra casa nova? Eu sei que você adoraria _conhecê-la_ com ele – Ela disse colocando um toque de malicia também na frase.

_Todos querem ver você se dar bem._ Ouvi aquela voz que parecia muito comigo mesma de novo. Sorri de canto e assenti pra minha tia enquanto me teletransportava com Edward pra casa nova.

-

**N/A:** Meninas mais um capitulo... com a volta dos outros personagens que estavam meio ausentes nesses últimos capítulos.

Então eu sei que vocês devem ter sentindo falta dos caps as quarta feira, mas eu realmente não estava mais dando conta. To em prova... AINDA! É serio! Eu não sei como eu agüento isso! Colégio do mal, ai, eu gostei desse cap... senti falta do pet e da K... mas eu sei como vocês querem isso... no próximo cap teremos um **LEMON**!

Mas pra vocês poderem ler ele eu exigo _reviews_! Sim sim, eu quero sabe RO quanto vocês querem esse bendito lemon!

Ah, e pra quem curte esse estilo eu fiz uma oneshoot que é só lemon, dêem uma olhadinha lá e me digam o que acharam, ok?

Caaaaaaara! Eu to morrendo! 'HUSHAUSHUAHSUA tudo bem, exagerei só um pouquinho, mas minhas perninhas tão mortas! De verdade. musculação é do mal, a perna fik durinha mas dói tanto! Inda mais aquela maquina do mal de fica abrindo e fechando perna. Caraca, não agüento andar, não agüento sentar, não agüento subir escadas, não agüento nada! ainda bem que eu não tenho namorado, pq se não ele ia sofrer muito. Também não agüento abrir as pernas 'HUSAHUSHAUSHAUSHA Ok, essa foi podre! Kkkkk³ Mas vou tomar coragem e vou ir malhar daqui a pouco, beijos meninas!

Respondendo reviews:

**Laene:** que bom que você gostou! Fico muito feliz, desculpe por ter te feito esperar garota, mas eu realmente estive sem tempo esses dias. Beijos ;-*

**Agome chan****:** Que bom que você curtiu o cap. Mas ok. Você me dá medo. Ponto! 'HUSHAUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSAU Me amarrar pelada em praça pública? Serio? Piedade que é bom, nada! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Que sem graça Agome! Você tirou a graça do cap *carinha emburrada* você acertou ¬¬' é mesmo uma festa, mas não acerte de noovo ! Você me desempolga assim. 'HUSHAUHSUAHSAUHSUAHSAU beijos garota! *beta interrompendo* huashuashuashuashuash minina eu ja gosto de ti... temos muuuuuito em comum... hihihihihihi mas naaaada subtil tu nao??*sorriso pervo* me adiciona no msn?? sam_r_duarte... e a mesma cantiga de sempre... huashuashuashuash eu NAO aceito tu ficar com a barata branca... eu quero ele tambem... vamos estriçalhar... e cozer os orgaos tooodos... e depois tirar os olhos a colherada... e cortar a coisa as rodelas... e claro... nao esquecer *armada em egipcia* tirar o cerebro dele pelo nariz... huaa huaa huaa *tentativa falada de emitar o riso de uma bruxa* xau... espero que tenhas gostado xoxo *beta out*

**Marcela P.M. Pattinson**** :** Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu só te perdoou porque eu também só um pouco avoada e essas coisas. Mas você vai deixar uma review pra esse cap. Não pergunte como eu sei, eu simplesmente sei. 'HHSAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUA OMG! Voces amam mesmo lemon, não é? Kkk³ Vai no meu profile e vê minha fic nova, ela é uma oneshoot e é lemon. Eu acho que você via gostar dela... rs. Aqui esta seu cap, madame. A gente se vê sábado que vem. Kisses!

**Bruna:** que bom que você gostou... e no próximo cap a Renee não vai atrapalhar nada, porque eu não vou deixar , rs. Espero que goste desse cap Tb. Beijos !

**MrSouza Cullen**** :** que bom que você ta amando! Eu adoro ouvir isso , rs. Me deixa taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao feliz!!! E sobre os lemons no próximo a Renee ao atrapalha, te garanto (6) e se vc curte lemon vai na minha outra fic, é uma one shoot e é lemon, rs. Da uma olhada lá =D' beijos!

**CahBigaiski**** :** Se quiser eu te ajudo... escolas são tão, mas taaao chatas as vezes. Consomem muito do nosso tempinho precioso! Rs! 'HUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUA Chutometro? Vai na cola que é mais confiável gata! Kkk³ Fiz prova hj, como foi em dupla a gente colou MUITO! Tipo de a garota da primeira garota falar com a da ultima cadeira da outra fileira, h'UHUSHAUSHAUSHAU Claroq eu nos fomos bem silenciosos, kkk³ Minha amiga entrou na internet no celular só pra procurar a formula que tinha q usar na equação, ai a gente passo a formula pra geral da sala. Dar cola é legal =D' Me diverte, 'HUSHAUHSA Sim sim! Eu adorei saber que vc gostou da outra fic... e `sabe esse seu segredinho de ctrl+V? ele não é segredo gata, fikdik. Bejos! *beta interrompendo* rsrsrsrs quem mandou tu usar meu truque?? *fazendo cara zangada* ate pra ele eu tava com preguiça que é pra tu veres... huashuashuashuash espero que tenhas gostado... xoxo *beta out*

**Lady Sanctorum**** :** Cara que gracinha! Em casamento?? Que lindo menina, parabéns!!! AAAAAAAAH! Vc cai casar com o sócia do RobPattison! *invejinha* 'HUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUA Seu amigo, quer dizer namorado [fooooooofo] é mesmo uma graça. Casa logo garota! OOOOOOOOOOWN ! A gente Tb já te adora, menina! Mas onde vc mora? Eu nem sei . 'HUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAH Sim sim! Nos visite, vai fazer 2 viajens super legais. Rio de Janeiro e Portugal... nem do mesmo pais eu e a Sammy somos, mas eu já amo aquela louca! Se não me engano eu te mandei meu msn por PM, me adiciona menina. E não me exclua! . Sim, eu sou ciumenta =D' Manda seu ex ir a merda. Fikdik. Não arrisque a perder o sócio-do-RP por causa de um ex grudento. Beijos flor! *betinha mais amada do pedaço entrando em açao* euzinha se achando outra vez... mas fazer o que se nao tem ninguem pra reclamar nao... huashuashuashuash *suspirando alto aqui* O.O ai ele pediu tu em namoro... *fazendo dança da vitoria* hihihihihi eu tou mega feliz por ti... *emocorner* eu tambem quero o RPatzz buabuabua mas pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito de esganar minha invejazinha... hihihihihihihi mas eu preciso saber tuuuuudo ate ao mais pequeno promenor... assim nao da pra mim nao... e a escola tambem... quem manda ela fazer provas ja agora?? ¬¬' nao ta deixando eu ir pro msn... por isso desculpa se tu teve e eu nao tá?? *olhinhos do gato do sherek* huashuashuas ai menina eu quero saber de tuuuuudo... te adoro tambem... hihihihi e pode me vir visitar sim... xoxo *betinha tendo que arrumar as malas e ir embora*

**Laavictor:** 'HUSHAUHSUAHSUASHAUSHAU Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesculpa! A SammySan disse q eu sou cara de pau, mas eu PRECISAVA saber... eu sou muito curiosa cara, não deu pra evitar. 'UHSUAHS mas ai, seus pais queriamq vc fosse homem ou o que? Ah! A laene La de baixo é vc? Desculpa msm garota. Viiiiiiiiiu? Agora eu sei q vc é garota! Juro que nunca amsi te chamo de hermafrodiita =D' Que bom q vc ama a fic! Beijos meniina ! Espero q continue gostando, viu? *beta se interrompendo aqui* hihihihihi ta... desculpa... mas seus pais te adoram nao... tenho ate pena de ti... eu acho que era bem capaz de ter pesadelos... O.O e ai que é que achaste do cap?? conta conta... rsrsrs xoxo *beta out*

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooi...

*suspira* eu ja tava com saudades de voces... huashuashuash isso assim nao da pra mim nao... mas me desculpem... eu entendo e super apoio a raffitaaah na sua decisao... mas eu preciso escrever treta aqui tambem... eu ja considero meu tratamento anti disparate semanal....hihihihihihi

huashuashuashuashuashuash eu cheguei a espernear feita maluca de tanto rir aqui deste cap... minha barriga ta doendo... ¬¬'

vaquinha do meu coraçao... huashuashuashuash pode fazer mais assim (ate deve mas é) mas avisa euzinha pra ter um comprido a mao... eu acabei de beber o leite... minha mae quer que eu va pra cama cedo... amanha é sabado gente... e euzinha NAO tem aulas ao sabado... muie idiota... ¬¬' ainda bem que a minha mae nao le isto... *suspirando de alivio* huashuashuashuashuash

quem nao riu que me avise... euzinha vai ja com ele no psiquiatra... hihihihihihi *sorriso diabolico* eu propria faço a consulta... *olhinhos brilhando* e podia amarrar ele naquelas camas tipo de manicomio cheio de cintos e fechaduras... fazer turtura com penas, armarme em sadomazoquista e ja nem sei mais o que... so sei é que se essa pessoa soube que eu estava por perto depois no mesmo instante ela ia desejar estar na ponta oposta do planeta... huashuashuashuashuashuash eu consigo ser muuuuuuuito psicotica... huaa huaa huaa

*momento divagando off* euzinha pos os pes na terra outra vez... por isso... hihihihihi *esfregando as maos* DEEIXEM MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITAS REVIEWS... hihihihihihi a lemonaholic aqui ja esta em crise de abstinencia... e como voces devem calcular so voces me vao conseguir salvar agora... huashuashuashuashuash euzinha so ve o cap uma horinha antes de voces... *emocorner*

deixem revieeeeeeeeeeeeeews... muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuitas... huashuashuashuashuashuash

xoxo

P.S.: alguem ai percebe alguma coisa de frances de 9 ano... euzinha vai ter teste na terça e tou boiando total... me saaaaaaaaalvem...

*beta out*


	32. Capítulo XXXI

**Capitulo 31**

A casa era incrivelmente parecida com a dos Cullen, com uma sala grande e uma cozinha magnífica embora eles não precisassem cozinhar, um quarto com coisas pra passar o tempo e coisas do tipo. Duas escadas grandes e imponentes que davam pro segundo andar onde tinham os quartos de todos os Cullen.

Edward olhou ao redor e sorriu parecendo satisfeito.

- Sabe que eu estou muito feliz em estar aqui, não sabe? – Ele falou enquanto enroscava seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e apoiava seu queixo em cima de mim, já que ele era mais alto que eu.

Sorri e arqueei meu corpo contra o dele. Ele apertou mais o aperto no meu corpo e me virou pra ele.

- Então... – Arquei a sobrancelha e dei um sorriso malicioso enquanto passava a mão na sua barriga perfeita por cima da blusa – Pronto pra estrear sua nova casa?

Ele riu e me beijou.

- Adoro esse seu sorriso malicioso – Ele falou entre os beijos curtos e doces que me dava – Minha pequena bruxinha.

Eu ri pra esse apelido carinhoso e enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços. Nós tínhamos que aproveitar enquanto os outros Cullen não chegava. Conhecendo minha familia, ou seja, as mulheres taradas que pertenciam a ela eles só permitiriam que os outros vampiros viessem a noite. Meu sorriso aumentou ao pensar na tarde super produtiva que eu Edward teriamos pela frente.

- Bom, acho que sua bruxinha aqui está precisando de um pouco de atenção especial – Falei devagar enquanto o puxava pras escadas.

Ele se deixou guiar por mim e foi andando de olhos fechados comigo pra trás. Ele começou a beijar fervorosamente meus pescoço e colo, me fazendo erguer a cabeça pra lhe dar melhor acesso e fechar os olhos involuntariamente. Claro que isso não ajuda em nada meu equilíbrio, acabei tropeçando em meus pés e caindo pra trás. Edward estava tão concentrado em mim que acabou vindo junto.

Senti meu corpo bater levemente contras as escadas, um braço de Edward estava segurando meu corpo pela cintura, o que amorteceu minha queda, e o outro estava apoiando seu peso pra não me esmagar com toda a sua tonelada de gostosura. Ok, isso foi exagero, mas o que eu posso fazer? O vampiro _é_ gostoso!

Afundei meus dedos naquele cabelo sedoso e puxei seu rosto pro meu, lhe dando um beijo intenso e profundo que ele correspondeu com a mesma empolgação que eu. Ele inverteu nossas posições me pondo deitada sobre ele. Suas mãos entraram habilidosamente por dentro da minha blusa me fazendo suspirar pela temperatura fria em contato com minha pele extremamente quente. Mordi o lábio com força enquanto sentia ele começar a massagear meu seio.

Me sentei sobre ele, sentindo sua ereção contra mim e sorri maliciosamente pra ele. Levantei lentamente sua blusa e a tirei. Percorri toda a extensão de sua barriga com minhas unhas o arranhando enquanto ouvia ele gemer baixinho. Parei com minhas mãos perto do cós a sua calça e o agarrei por impulso mexendo meu corpo sobre o dele nos fazendo gemer juntos.

- Deus, Bella! – ele sussurrou enquanto puxava violentamente minha blusa pra fora do corpo, levando junto meu sutiã.

Ele atacou meus seios como se fossem seu doce preferido, os lambendo, mordiscando e chupando. Eu já não conseguia refrear os gemidos e lamurias de prazer que escapavam pelos meus lábios. Graças a Deus estávamos sozinhos. Arranhei suas costas largas enquanto o abraçava com minhas pernas.

Senti ele mover as pernas embaixo de mim pra me acomodar melhor no seu colo, mas esse sutil movimento fez com que o atrito entre nossos corpos se intensificasse. Puxei seu rosto perfeito pro meu e o beijei com força, enquanto lutava com seu cinto idiota. Ò pedacinho de roupa mais empata-foda, Senhor! Ele viu que eu não estava conseguindo fazer isso tão rapidamente e afastou minhas mãos delicadamente. Em menos de um minutos ele já havia aberto tanto o cinto quanto a calça e estava me erguendo pra poder tirar tudo, incluindo suas boxers.

- Huum... acho que eu deveria gravar esse momento – Falei contra o pescoço dele, que no momento eu estava atacando.

- Porquê? – Sua voz estava ofegante e abafada contra o meu cabelo.

- Pela primeira vez você ficou nu antes de mim – Falei um pouco animada enquanto tentava tirar minha saia pela cabeça.

Ele riu ao perceber o que eu estava fazendo.

- Deixa eu te ajudar com isso, pequena – Ele falou enquanto abria o zíper lateral da saia e a puxava delicadamente pra cima.

Sorri pra ele e o beijei demoradamente.

- Obrigada – Sussurrei antes de sugar avidamente seu lábio inferior.

Ele inclinou meu corpo pra trás, me segurando com os dois braços, enquanto descia com beijos e mordidinhas suaves pelo meu pescoço, colo, seios e barriga.

Murmurei alguma coisa incompreensível enquanto apertava seus braços e deixava meu corpo cair mais pra trás, meu cabelo longo se espalhando pela escada de tão inclinada que eu já estava. Senti ele dar um chupão na minha barriga e dei um gemido alto o que fez ele sorrir contra a minha pele. Uma das suas mãos soltou meu corpo e foi pra minha coxa, subindo lentamente por ela até minha calcinha. Eu suspirei com o toque suave, mas intenso dele enquanto afastava minha calcinha e tocava delicadamente minha intimidade.

- Oh Deus! – Ronronei baixinho enquanto sentia ele aumentar a intensidade do toque. Meu corpo estava todo formigando de ansiedade. Eu o queria dentro de mim, eu precisava disso – Edward, não vamos enrolar hoje... por favor.

Ele riu e me puxou pra cima novamente, me abraçando apertado. Eu o beijei com fome e desci uma de minhas mãos ate seu membro. O envolvi com meus dedos e apertei de leve, ouvi Edward gemer alto e afundar a cabeça no meu pescoço. Comecei a fazer movimentos pra cima e pra baixo, enquanto ouvia Edward gemer contra meu pescoço e beijá-lo ocasionalmente.

- Bella... – Ele gemeu com a voz abafada, parecendo ter dificuldades em se concentrar em falar – O que você disse... sobre... enrolar?

Sorri por ver que ele também estava ansioso. Ergui-me sobre seu colo, ele percebeu o que eu ia fazer e me segurou pela cintura, me ajustando sobre ele. Desci devagar, enquanto saboreava a sensação de Edward me preenchendo totalmente aos poucos. Ele gemeu meu nome como um cântico sagrado enquanto eu descia sobre ele e começava a me movimentar devagar. Mas eu estava excitada e impaciente demais pra ir devagar, apesar da frieza da pele de Edward eu me sentia em chamas. Segurei seus ombros e comecei a me movimentar mais rápido, ele segurou meus quadris me ajudando pra que eu não tivesse que fazer todo o trabalho sozinha.

Obrigada Senhor, por ter me dado o vampiro mais gostoso e bom de cama de todo o universo!

Apertei mais o abraço em volta de seu corpo e afundei meu rosto contra seu pescoço, enquanto me movia cada vez mais rápido. A sensação de formigação e contração no meu baixo ventre estava aumentando consideravelmente. Mordi o ombro de Edward enquanto segurava um gemido alto. Ele me ajudou a me movimentar ainda mais rápido. Uma de suas mãos foi ate meu seio e o massageou com força. Arqueei as costas, desafundando o rosto do pescoço dele e gemi alto.

Nossos gemidos estavam se misturando enquanto nos deliciávamos um com o corpo do outro. Ele começou a apertar e puxar meu mamilo intumescido. Agarrei com as duas mãos seu pescoço enquanto arqueava ainda mais o corpo pra ele, me entregando totalmente aquele monte de sensações que me cercavam. Sua mão parou de brincar com meu mamilo e antes que eu pudesse soltar algum som de insatisfação ele estava acariciando meu clitóris incrivelmente sensível. Apertei com força meus lábios enquanto sentia aquela sensação maravilhosa vindo até mim como uma onda devastadora.

Edward me puxou pra ele novamente enquanto me beijava com força, abafando os nossos gemidos enquanto chegávamos ao orgasmo juntos. Quando conseguimos controlar nossas respirações ainda estávamos nos beijando, mas conforme o nosso orgasmo ia embora o beijo ia se tornando mais lento e doce. Uma caricia suave de lábios e línguas.

Afundei meu rosto no pescoço de Edward e sorri feliz. Ele envolveu meu corpo carinhosamente com seus braços e espalhou beijos suaves pelo meu ombro.

- Eu já amo sua casa nova – Disse depois de alguns minutos de um silencio confortável.

Ele riu baixinho contra meu cabelo.

- Sabe que eu também.

Ri com ele e sorri.

- Acho melhor a gente se levantar... e sabe como é... catar nossas roupas – Eu disse feliz enquanto dava selinhos em seus lábios.

- Mas eu gosto de ficar assim com você! – Ele murmurou como uma criança e apertou ainda mais meu corpo contra o seu.

Pra quem nos visse de longe provavelmente veria quase que uma pessoa só, sendo a confusão de braços e pernas que nós éramos agora. Beijei seu queixo antes de morde-lo.

- Eu também amor, mas é sério... Se alguém chega aí – Eu falei pensativa enquanto acariciava seu rosto de mármore. Ele fez um carinho gentil nas minhas costas enquanto fazia bico – Ed... Só por as roupas... Por favor!

Ele me olhou por um instante e então sorriu.

- Sim senhora!

Eu ri e o beijei delicadamente, enquanto tirava minhas pernas de volta dele. Aqueles poucos movimentos estavam nos acordando de novo. Ou melhor, O acordando. Sorri pra isso e arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ele. Ele deu de ombros e me beijou docemente.

- Ok, pare de me comprar com esse beijos deliciosos e me deixe levantar – Falei assim que ele quebrou o beijo.

Ele levantou as mãos como se não fosse mais me tocar e eu ri. Me apoiei em seus ombros enquanto me levantava devagar, fazendo com que ele saísse de mim. Nós dois gememos com esse movimento.

- Hum... Porque você faz isso comigo? – Ele perguntou manhoso enquanto agarrava meu quadril.

Eu desci um degrau pra não ficar com uma diferença de altura tão grande e ri. Inclinei-me pra frente pra poder beijá-lo. Suas mãos percorreram a parte superior do meu corpo ansiosamente e eu me afastei dele rindo.

- Sabe que desse jeito eu não vou conseguir me vestir nunca, né? – Me virei e comecei a descer a escada. Ele deu um tapa de leve na minha bunda e riu.

- Por mim você ficava assim pra sempre.

Eu ri e pisquei pra ele, enquanto procurava minha saia.

- Pra que? Pra ser sua escrava sexual? – Falei provocativamente.

Num instante ele estava ali, sentado na escada me olhando procurar minhas roupas, no outro eu já estava em seus braços com nossas bocas coladas. Agarrei seu pescoço e me ergui na ponta dos pés. O beijei até ficar totalmente sem fôlego e ter que respirar. Ele me soltou com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

- Você não deveria ficar me provocando, pequena.

Revirei os olhos pra ele, embora a idéia de ser sua escrava sexual não fosse assim _tão_ ruim pra mim.

- Comporte-se Edward!

Ele riu e pegou sua cueca e calça as vestindo rapidamente, enquanto eu ainda fechava o zíper da saia.

- Vou tentar... – Ele falou devagar e então me deu um sorriso arrasador – Mas eu não prometo nada.

-*-*-*-

Passamos o resto do dia rindo e nos agarrando pela casa nova. Estreamos não só as escadas, mas também o sofá, o quarto dele e o banheiro. Eu pensei em dormir ali com ele, mas sabia que se eu continuasse ali iríamos fazer tudo menos dormir. Então quando começou a escurecer eu fui embora, isso claro depois de uma longa e melodramática despedida entre nós.

Quando eu cheguei ao palácio, no meu quarto pra ser mais exata eu me sentia flutuando numa nuvem de felicidade. Joguei-me na cama e fechei os olhos feliz.

Então senti alguma coisa se jogar sobre mim. Arfei com o susto e uma K animada começou a quicar de joelhos na cama.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui sua maluca? – Falei de brincadeira enquanto me ajoelhava na cama também e batia nela com um travesseiro grosso e macio cor de rosa.

Ela riu e tacou um travesseiro no meu rosto e ficou de pé na cama, pulando mias animada ainda.

- Eu vim te ver... E adivinha? – Ela falou tudo de uma vez só, sem me dar tempo pra responder – Eu trouxe bebidas!

- Sua bêbada! Você não deveria estar rolando sob os lençóis com o Pet agora, hein?

Ela me deu um sorriso malicioso e se jogou na cama de barriga pra cima.

- Eu vim fofocar sua chata! E ele está jantando com a família irritante dele... é sem-graça! – Ela começou animada, mas terminou a frase emburrada

Eu a abracei e nos cobri com o cobertor grosso e macio da cama.

- Relaxe amor... é só um bando de gente velha e resmungona – Eu disse reconfortadoramente.

- É... Gente que ainda prefere ele com aquela vadia da Michelle – Ela disse com o desgosto evidente na voz.

Michelle era uma ruiva irritantemente linda e piranha, antiga namorada do Pet. Por incrível que pareça a garota era uma vaca total, mas sempre que a família do Pet estava perto ela agia como um anjinho doce e perfeito. Era de dar náuseas.

- Isso só porque eles não sabem como é ela é de verdade – Eu disse de forma óbvia.

- Exatamente! – K falou jogando os braços pra cima e os deixando cair pesadamente sobre sua barriga, fazendo um barulho alto. Ela fez bico e olhou o lugar onde suas mãos caíram, levantou a blusa e olhou a marca vermelha que os seus próprios dedos deixaram – Ain, acho que eu to no fundo do poço amiga.

Eu sorri do drama dela e beijei sua bochecha naturalmente rosada.

- Nunca! Você é linda, doce e tem um namorado ótimo! Agora vamos curar essa sua crise dramática.

Levantei energeticamente da cama e fui até o criado-mudo onde havia 2 garrafas grandes da nossa bebida preferida.

- E como você vai fazer isso? – Ela perguntou ainda analisando sua barriga perfeitamente plana.

Peguei uma garrafa pra mim e fiz a outra flutuar até onde a K estava. Ela olhou pra garrafa flutuando acima da sua cabeça e um sorriso brotou de seus lábios.

- Depois a bêbada sou eu! – Ela pegou a garrafa e se sentou já abrindo habilidosamente.

Me joguei na cama e ri.

- Foi você que me levou pro mau caminho!

Ela se fez de onfendida e me olhou com os olhos inocentemente arregalados.

- Eu?

- A senhorita mesmo!

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e a mexeu sugestivamente pra mim.

- Bom, não fui eu que perdi a tarde inteira me enrolando com meu namorado vampiro.

Eu sorri calorosamente com a lembrança. Dei um gole longo na bebida.

- Foi ótimo se você quer saber. A gente se divertiu muito... em vários lugares da casa... – Eu disse sugestivamente, obviamente ela entendeu e soltou um gritinho agudo.

- Taradona!

Ela ergueu a mão sobre a garrafa e manipulou um pouco da bebida, fazendo-a respingar em mim. Eu ri.

- Sua vaca! – Gritei enquanto jogava bebida nela também.

Ela levantou as duas mãos em sinal de paz.

- Não! Não vamos desperdiçar bebida assim! Eu preciso dela até aquele bendito jantar acabar e eu ter o Pet de volta.

Revirei os olhos e demos mais um grande gole nas garrafas. Eu já estava começando a me sentir meio tonta, eu gostava dessa sensação de leveza no corpo. Era _bom_.

Deixei meu corpo cair pesadamente na cama, afundando meu rosto no travesseiro. Falei com a voz abafada.

- Amanha é o primeiro dia de aula com vampiros na escola... – Levantei o rosto e olhei pra minha amiga, que agora tinha um olhar preocupado no rosto – Como você acha que vai ser?

Ela se sentou de pernas cruzadas ao estilo Hindu na cama, prendeu os cabelos curtos num pequeno coque no alto da cabeça e me deu um sorriso calmo.

- Vai ir tudo bem, você vai ver... provavelmente eles vão ter algumas aulas diferentes que os demais alunos e não precisaram freqüentar outras.

- É, tipo o que eles fariam nas aulas de ataques mágicos? – Perguntei curiosa - Não é como se eles tivesse poderes mágicos pra poder aprender como usá-los pra atacar .

Ela deu de ombros e se aconchegou debaixo da coberta. Eu rolei pra debaixo da coberta também, aninhando minha garrafa de bebida e dando um sorriso cálido.

- No final tudo sempre acaba bem, não é? – Perguntei já me sentindo sonolenta.

- Uhum... esse é o seu conto de fadas B, vai dar tudo certo – Ela me abraçou depois de colocar sua garrafa já fechada no chão ao lado da cama.

Eu fiz com que minha garrafa flutuasse ate o criado mudo depois de beber mais uns goles.

- É, só espero que você tenha razão.

Ela riu e começou a fazer cafuné em mim.

- Eu sempre tenho razão, B.

--

* * *

**N/A:** Sim pessoas! Eu consegui mais um capitulo! Uhuuuuul ! Próximo capitulo é o primeiro dia de aula e vamos cruzar os dedos pra que tudo ocorra bem!

Assim, acho que to começando a ficar meio neurotica... a minha querida beta-vulgo-SammySam sumiu! C eu descobrir que alguma de voces leitoras sequestrou ela... *cara de má* Teremos muitos assuntos a resolver garotada! *estala os ossos do pescoço e das maos*

Agora é serio...To com saudades dela! Nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem falar com ela! Vo ali virar emo e já volto , ok ?? 'UHSAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSA

Assim , eu meio que to fugida aqui... de novo! Entao eu nao vo responder as reviews agora... eu vou atualizar esse cap no meio da semana que vai ser quando eu tiver tempo, com as reviews e se Deus quiser, o beta coment.

Eu sei... a nossa maluquinha taagarela faz uma falta do caramba!

Agora... deixa eu contar o meu dia super estranho! A mae do meu amigo faleceu ontem, ai hj o colego liberou uns alunos pra ir no enterro... Ai fico mó povao pra ir junto de onibus, mas eu e minhas amigas inventamos de ir no banheiro quando a gente saiu... o povo ja tinha ido! saimos as 3 correndo que nem loucas desesperadas (pra imaginar melhor imaginem aqueles trombadinhas correndo depois q robam alguma coisa) no meio da chuva e no meio dos carros da rua! Depois quando os alcançamos demoramos mais 2 horas de onibus... o enterro foi triste, mas a gente alegrou o menino =D'

No meio do enterro, eu lá toda concentrada. porque eu tenho um pequeno problema de rir em horas improprias, eu ja entrei no cemiterio rindo ¬¬' Do nada a gente ouve um grito, quando eu viro pra ver a mulher tinha caido dentro de uma COVA! Sim, meus caros, ela caiu numa cova no meio do enterro. eu quase morri tentando nao rir. 'HUSHAUSHAUSHUAHSAUHSUASHASAU E na hora de ir embora tivemos que botar dois amigos nossos que nao estavam de uniforme pra chamar o onibus pq nenhum motorista queria parar pq era muita gente. Ai quando ele parou, geral avançou no onibus, ele ficou PUTAO ! 'SHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSAUHSA

Assim, agora vou me ir gatas, depois atualizo com as reviews e a SammySam!

Beijos gatinhas !

* * *

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooi

tá eu nao tou morta nem fui raptada por isso pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva que tu nao vai fazer mal a nenhuma das coitadas que aturam os nossos momentos insanocturnos... hauhsaushaushuashsau

tá... eu nem vou dizer que eu nao ri porque isso ia ser uma mentira GIGAAANTE... mas como deves calcular... euzinha e o meu maior amor.... (o chao pras desligadas) encontramo-nos outra vez... ¬¬'

ai que eu tou morrendo de calor... ninguem ai tem umas pedras de gelo geladinhas... pode parecer estranho... mas eu tou de sotien e leggings em cima da cama... com a janela aberta mesmo a traz de mim e tou morrendo de calor... agora é que eu tou descobrindo o quanto um portatil e um gato podem ser quentes... mas o raio do bicho nao desgruda de mim... e eu nao desgrudo do pc... hhauhsuahsuahsuahsuas

so um pedidozinho... nao achem estranho se eu começar a me trocar toda... mas é que eu tou respondendo aqui... lendo uma fic, lendo um livro e ainda tentando deixar uma review noutra fic... e tentando deixar tuudo coerente na minha cabecinha... eu ja sei é que algum lado vai dar errado... agora so falta é esperar pra ver qual... vaquinha... hihihihihi ai esta a explicaçao porque eu demoro taanto tempo a fazer a minha beta-coment e a responder as reviews... ela chega a ficar mais do que uma hora a espera pra poder publicar o chap... eu sou mazinha... e distraio-me muuuito facilmente... mas eu nao posso fazer nada se é assim que eu sou... hihihi *sorriso amarelo*

ele estava o maximo... eu adorei... como é que a lemonaholic aqui nao iria gostar?? quem souber a resposta impossiver que me avise tá?? *ar de santinha com sorriso maroto*

a minha vaquinha ja deve saber porque é que eu ando desaparecida... mas praquelas que nao sabem... as aulas em portugal so começaram em setembro... e euzinha com praticamente um mes de aulas... tou atolada em provas... ja nao posso ver mais nenhuma a minha frente... e elas so começaram esta semana... O.O OH GOOD SAVE ME... *cara de desesperada*

como é obvio... EU AMEEI... hihihihihihihi euzinha ja tinha dado uma expreitadela... mas pelos vistos ele ainda nao estava acabado... vaquitah-vulgo-raffitaaah-agora bunny93 hsuahsuahsaushaushaushu eu adorei o final... quem adorou comigo que levante a mao... O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/ hsuashaushaushaushaushauhsuhau e claro... o lemon... estava perfeito amora... de babar litros... literalmente e fisicamente... hihihihihihi

ta... eu tou em pulgas pra ver o primeiro dia deles... hihihihi mas e ai... vamos ter que falar o mais rapidamente possivel... e eu falo isso desesperadamente... haushaushaushaushau eu preciso de saber tuudo ate ao miinimo detalhe... eu quero saber tuudo o que tu andas a planear... hihihihihi

meninas lindas que ja sao a unica coisa que me fazem ainda nao ter adormecido... hsaushaushuahsua

eu vou responder as vossas reviews maravilhosas e vou me despedir... e ja agora... me desculpem mas é que eu tou meio depre e nao tou assim com muuita vontade de fazer piadas hoje nao... vamos la ver o que sai daqui...

xoxo

* * *

REVIEEEEEW TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME *cantarolando alto aqui* hasuahsuahsua

**CahBigaiski:** ta menina... eu juro que eu tou perdida... porque é que tu começou a falar de como tu faz cola?? *indo a traz ver* okay eu ja me localizei... eu tou intormetendo-me numa conversa entre ti e a minha vaquinha... e como eu tou biando total eu vou deixar pra la e dizer beeem alto... EU QUERO SABER TUUUDINHO O QUE TU ACHASTE... hihihihi por isso cansa esses dedinhos escrevendo uma review meeega big tá?? *sorriso colgate* xoxo

**Laavictor:** menina... eu ja disse que eu tenho dó de ti?? *sorriso amarelo* mas tu desta vez nem logou e botou o nome todo ¬¬' humhumhum desta vez a preguiça nao era assim tao grande nao... husahsuahsuahsua e sim a minha vaquinha cheia de cara de pau te chamou hermafrodita ou la como é que essa coisa estranha se escreve... uhsushaushaushau me conta o que achou?? conta conta conta hihihihihi xoxo

**Marcela P.M. Pattinson:** naaaaaaaaaaaaaada modesta tu minina... hihihihihi é eu tambem entro em desespero com uma semana... principalmente porque eu nem posso estar no pc mais... *chuta pedrinha* mundo injusto *fazendo beicinho* haushaushaushaushu eu te entendo... comigo isso as vezes tambem acontece... hihihihi bem... a nossa raffitaaah-armada em alice-vidente-sanches acertou TU deixou review neste tambem... hsuahsuahsuashau me conta o que achaste... nao esquece de deixar review nao... xoxo

**Anita Masen Cullen:** oooooooooooooooi leitora nova... bem vinda viu?? se sinta abraçada pelos calorosos braços que ultrapassam o atlantico ou seja la qual for o nome do oceano que separa o brasil de portugal,,, huahsauhsuahsua eu nunca fui muito boa em geografia nao... é a minha vaquinha costumava postar os caps tambem a quarta... mas é costumava... toda a quarta e toodo o sabado... mas parece que agora é so ao sabado... logo euzinha ficou sem muuito tempo pra dizer disparate... por isso chega aqui e despeja tudo que nem bomba e acaba é por esquecer o que ia dizer no inicio... hihihihi esperemos é que nao continue assim por muuito tempo... bem me diz o que achaste deste cap... xoxo

**Agome chan:** hsuashuashuahsuahsuahsu mais uma minina maluquinha pra juntar ao grupo... hihihihihi ai menina... voce é muito alice pro meu gosto... quer fazer o favor de nao falar assim muuito do que vai acontecer no futuro... ja nao chega tu ser vidente agora tambem tem de ser tagarela... vai que mais alguem é como eu que antes de mandar a review vai ler o que tinha escrito na anterior porque ja nao se lembra de nadica de nada do que tinha escrito e acaba é por ficar a ler as reviews das outras leitora... haushaushuashu ja imaginou?? guarda o segredo e quem sabe como chantagem eu nao consigo convencer a raffiaaah a me deixar soltar um ou outro segredo sobre tuu sabes o que... huasuahsuahsuahsu *lembrando de filmes do james bond agora* *emocorner* tu nao me adicionou no msn... vai eu quuero rir litros a tua custa... hsuahsuashuashua ou tu nao tem msn?? O.o hsuahsuahsuahsua estou ansiosa pra para que tu me adiciones e claro pra ler a tua proxima review,,, eu me divirto horrores com elas... hihihihihi e menina... ta descnaçada que eu nao sou nenhum psicopata nem nada do genero... sou uma rapariga de bons principios mas acho que eles tiveram medo de mim quando me conheceram e ainda estao escondidos debaixo da cama... haushauhsaush xoxo

**Bruna:** e ai... me diz o que achou... eu estou ansiosa pra ler... xoxo

**Manuu:** oooooooooooooooi tu é leitora nova néh?? hihihihihihihi diz que sim que é pra eu nao passar figura de idiota e ja nem reconhecer as leitoras que tanto aturam os meus ataques psicoticos... haushaushuahsuashua me too me too... a rose e a bella sendo amigas me divertem imenso... raffitaaaah eu quero... eu quero... *fazendo biquinho igual alice* como eu sei que a minha vaquinha vai ler tuuudo o que eu escrever aqui nao tem problema nenhum.. hihihihihi nao morre nao morre... e nao tem avc nao... O.O pelo menos ate ao fim da fic... depois voce pode pirar a vontade que eu nao vou me importar... haushaushaushuahsuashu estou mega ansiosa pela tua review... xoxo

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **ta... o seu nome me fez lembrar McFly... tu é fan?? hihihihihi oooooooooooooooooooooooooooi leitora nova... big hug pra voce... hihihihi HAUSHAUSHUAHSUA é o emm é sem noçao mesmo... hihihihihi estou a espera da tua review... xoxo

**Mary P. Candles Maine:** me diz o que achaste deste... tá?????? xoxo

iiiiiiiiiiiii mooo povao novo... e euzinha sentindo saudades das desaparecidas... o que anda a acontecer com voces amoras sumidas... mecham os dedinhos e digam ao menos ola pra depremiditah aqui tá?? *sorriso colgate*

mininas novas... nao atirem pedrinhas em mim nao... eu chamo a raffitaaah de vaquinha porque eu sou completamente viciada em vacas de pelucia... e ai eu achei ela muuito parecida com uma que eu tenho... logo ela ficou a miiinha vaquinha... hihihihi ela É minha por isso nem tenta roubar que eu nao dou... hihihihi *momento possessivo off*

eu vou atualizar agora... minha vaquinha nao ta online e eu tou cheia de sono... la pro meio da semana ela faz aquilo que quiser... mas pelo menos eu dei sinal de vida e respondi as reviews como ela me pediu...

por isso... naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao se esqueçam das minhas amadas reviews... mostrem a fic pras amigas... façam o que quiserem mas deixem muuuuuuuuuuuuuuitas reviews... hihihi e ja agora... se tu tambem é lemonaholic como eu... vai na pag da nossa querida escritora e le o lemon maravilhoso que ela escreveu... é uma one-shot tá??

eu tou indo... *emocorner* byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye xoxo

P.S: eu ainda tou morrendo de calor... eu nao sei se eu vou dormir hoje nao... e raffitaaah... estamos outra vez com 4 horinhas de diferença... afinal as horas mudaram hoje... xoxo e eu destrambelhada como sou so reparei agora que olhei pro tele e a hora tava completamente diferente das do resto do quarto... tele idota que nao muda sozinho tambem... --'


	33. Capítulo XXXII

**Capitulo 32**

- Desculpa! Não foi culpa minha, eu juro! – Falei tudo num fôlego só quando alcancei Edward e o resto da família Cullen que agora passaria a freqüentar a minha escola.

Todos se viraram no mesmo instante pra mim, com exceção de Edward que já me olhava a muito mais tempo. Ele tinha o meu sorriso torto nos lábios vermelhos e uma mão estendida na minha direção. Nem precisei pensar, eu praticamente me atirei em cima dele, que riu e me segurou pela cintura plantando um beijo cálido na minha bochecha.

- Alice a culpa é toda sua! – Eu disse assim que consegui recuperar o fôlego.

- Minha? – Ela abriu os olhos dourados e pos a mão sobre o peito inocentemente.

- Não se faça de desentendida, Ali! Você praticamente me obrigou a vestir isso, eu me sinto indo para uma festa quando só vou pra droga da escola – Eu disse emburrada enquanto olhava minha roupa, ajeitei o casaco azul e alisei a saia que tinha ficado ainda mais bufante devido a corrida.

- Ah não, Bella! Não me venha com essa. Primeiro, se você vai andar com a gente vai ter que se vestir como tal, e segundo... você ficou lindo com essa roupa – Ela deu um sorriso em aprovação no final me fazendo revirar os olhos.

Encarei seu ser pequeno e perfeitamente arrumado. Ela parecia que ia pra algum evento social ou algo assim com aquela roupa, embora ainda estivesse fofa. Era tudo tão... Alice!

- Oh, yeah! Aposto que sim – Eu disse com ironia, embora tivesse que admitir que eu realmente ficara bem. A saia na cintura fazia minhas pernas parecerem maiores, e o cinto grosso destaca ainda mais minha cintura fina

Senti as mãos de Edward entrarem pelo casaco e se fecharem na minha cintura.

- Eu tenho que concordar com a Alice, Bella. Você está gostosa – Ele disse com um sorriso imenso.

- Ediie! Desde quando você usa esse tipo de palavreado em público! – Emmett o censurou – Você só pode falar coisas assim entre 4 paredes irmãozinho.

- Como se você fizesse isso, Em – Rosalie o repreendeu, sua voz não soando tão seca quanto eu esperava.

No inicio Rosalie tinha me estranhado, mas então nós estávamos começando a nos entender aos poucos. Quer dizer, só o fato dela parar de me ignorar já era alguma coisa, mas ai veio a mudança e ela meio que me odiava de novo. Vai entender o cérebro da loira!

Uni as sobrancelhas em sinal de confusão e encarei os olhos dourados de Edward. Ele deu de ombros e nos virou pra entrada imponente da escola.

- Prontos pra isso? – Ele perguntou sério.

- Que seja – Rosalie deu de ombros.

- Com toda a certeza do mundo maninho! – Alice animada.

- Se ela está pronta eu também estou – Jasper como sempre indo atrás da pequena vampira.

- Que venham os bruxos! – Emmett falou um pouco mais alto que o necessário e gargalhou animado.

- Porque não? – Respondi enquanto dava o primeiro passo e entrelaçava meus dedos aos de Edward o puxando comigo.

Assim que entramos pelas imensas portas todos os olhares se viraram pra nós. Legal, eu tinha que ser a idiota que ficava metida no meio dos vampiros. Se bem que provavelmente eles só estavam olhando a beleza inumada dos 5 vampiros, não importa onde estivessem era meio difícil ignorar cinco seres que mais parecias estátuas erguidas a algum deus pagão esquecido do que meras criaturas terrenas.

Eu não tinha nenhuma audição vampiresca, mas quase pude ouvir os suspiros apaixonados das garotas enquanto encaravam meu vampiro. Olhei raivosa pra alguma delas. O cacete que elas podem ficar secando ele! Ele é meu e ponto.

Apertei com mais força sua mão e os guiei até a uma grande e confortável sala, onde ficava a secretaria do instituto.

Não havia portas na entrada nem nada, então como sempre apenas entrei tranquilamente, mas quando os Cullen foram passar uma barreira se tornou visível. Merda! Eu tinha esquecido o pequeno detalhe da seguranças escolar contra criaturas mágicas.

- Mas que merda? – Rosalie praguejou, embora o único que realmente chegou a encostar na barreira tenha sido Edward.

- Bells o que é isso? – Edward perguntou.

Antes que eu pudesse responder grandes guardas apareceram. Eu já disse o quanto os guardas do meu reino são monstruosamente grande e gostosos? Porque é, eles são. Uns 10 guardas apareceram, 5 cercando os Cullen por dentro da secretaria e 5 por fora.

Eu dei um passo a frente e disse em alto e bom som.

- Estão comigo, se afastem.

Eles me olharam por um instante e eu revirei os olhos, puxando uma correntinha fina de ouro branco de dentro da blusa e mostrando a insígnia que vinha pendurada nela. Eles assim que viram deram um passo pra trás e se curvaram com um joelho no chão e cabeça baixa pondo a mão fechada no coração, em sinal de respeito.

Sorri um pouco e murmurei um 'obrigada' enquanto a barreira sumia e eles abriam caminho pra nós entrarmos.

- Caraca Bella, você manda! – Alice disse animada.

- Com certeza – Jasper concordou.

- Você não teria por ai alguns escravos sexuais, né cunhadinha? – Emmett soltou a merda como sempre.

- Emmett! – Rosalie falou de forma estridente.

Edward deu um tapa na nuca do irmão e resmungou alguma coisa que meus ouvidos não captaram.

- Emmett eu não preciso de escravos sexuais – _Eu tenho o Edward pra isso_ completei mentalmente.

_Taradooooooooooona!_ Aquela bendita voz voltou na minha cabeça não sei por quê. Acho que eu deveria por um nome nela, já que ela resolvia aparecer assim sempre que queria.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente pra mim, revirei os olhos e percebi que Edward me olhava com as sobrancelhas erguidas. É, parece que ele estava começando a aprender a ler minha mente da maneira antiga.

Dei um sorrisinho pra ele e o puxei para a secretaria. Depois de toda a burocracia resolvida, e de claro conseguir misteriosamente que a secretaria bondosamente fizesse com que todos tivéssemos horários iguais, fomos pra sala de aula. Claro que os Cullen não precisariam se preocupar em ter algumas das minhas aulas, e teriam esse tempo livre, já que a principio a vida escolar deles era só uma experiência.

Todos fomos pro fundos, Edward se sentou ao meu lado. Então do nada uma ruiva incrivelmente e irritantemente gata veio rebolando seu traseiro idiota até nós. Ela parou bem em frente a carteira de Edward e deu um sorrisinho pequeno, mas cheio de segundas intenções.

Eu conhecia bem esse tipo de sorriso. Eu _usava_ ele às vezes!

- Olá – Ela disse com uma voz doce de soprano. Uma voz que se esperaria que fosse de vampiros e não de uma bruxa piranha qualquer.

- Oi – ele respondeu seco.

- Como vai? – me intrometi no assunto, me recusando a deixar que ela tivesse uma conversa a sós com meu homem. Digo vampiro.

Ela me olhou por um segundo ou dois e então voltou sua atenção pra Edward, me ignorando elegantemente.

- Então, você é um dos novos alunos que chegam hoje? – Ela tombou a cabeça pro lado, os cabelos vermelhos caindo sobre seus ombros e algumas mexas caindo sobre o decote gigante que a garota usava.

- Sim, eu e minha família chegamos hoje – Ele disse educado.

Puta que pariu, ele tem mesmo que ser sempre todo educado?

Então antes que eu pudesse mandar a garota ir catar um macho pra ela, mais duas garotas vieram rebolando seus traseiros dentro de saias minúsculas, se é que aquilo poderiam ser consideradas saias.

- Eu sou Victória, prazer – Ela estendeu a mão pra ele.

Ele piscou devagar por um instante, se decidindo e então apertou brevemente a mão dela.

Ou deveria ser breve se ela não a tivesse segurado depois de estremecer levemente com a temperatura.

- Oh você está tão frio – Ela disse com a voz meio arrastada, deu mais um de seus sorrisos pequeno de gatinho e sussurrou – Talvez você precise de alguém que te esquente.

Ele ficou sem reação a olhando.

Agora ela pediu.

Levantei-me da minha cadeira que era bem ao lado da dele, e me sentei na sua mesa, a encarando de frente. Ela soltou a mão dele e se empertigou, não de deixando intimidar.

- Ele já tem, não se preocupe – Eu disse seca.

Do canto do olho vi as duas garotas pararem na mesa de Emmett e inciarem uma conversa animada com ele. Rosalie não parecia muito feliz com isso mas decidi voltar minha atenção pra vadia ruiva que me encarava com raiva.

- Desculpe, mas você meio que está atrapalhando esse _lance_. Você poderia só, tipo assim, sair daí?

Ergui uma sobrancelha pra ela e prendi meu risinho. Pra alguém tão aparentemente piranha, ela fava de um jeito bem enrolado e idiota.

- Sinto muito, _Vick_ – Eu disse sorrindo torto, uma imitação meio fraca do sorriso do Ed – Mas eu não preciso sair da mesa do meu namorado.

Ela deu um passo pra trás.

- Realmente não precisa – Edward disse atrás de mim, circulou minha cintura com seus braços e me puxou, me fazendo escorregar da mesa e sentar em seu colo.

Ele deu um sorriso torto pra mim e me beijou nos lábios.

Há! Toma essa vadia!

Agarrei seu pescoço e deixei sua língua explorar minha boca. Enquanto ria internamente da tal Victória.

Ouvi um barulho alto de algo sendo arranhado e parei o beijo no mesmo instante me virando pra trás.

Rosalie estava de pé ao lado da mesa de Emmett, maltratando a mesa com as unhas enquanto encarava as duas-garotas-no-projeto-de-saia. Eu não consegui ver seus rostos, só vi as duas bufarem e saírem andando, se sentando próximo a ruiva.

Pra minha surpresa Rosalie virou e falou comigo, mas não sendo arrogante e idiota. Quer dizer, não pra mim.

- Hey Bella, tem problema se eu arrancar o pescoço das duas?

Sorri pra ela.

- Só se você me ajudar a acabar com a raça da ruiva vadia ali – Apontei com a cabeça pra Victória.

Alice apareceu do nada no nosso lado.

- Contem comigo.

- Mas elas nem chegaram perto do Jasper – falei confusa.

Ela fez uma cara de raiva e falou por entre os dentes trincados.

- Elas vão tentar agarrar ele no intervalo das aulas – Então um sorriso maldoso se formou no seu rosto de fada – Quer dizer, elas iam tentar agarrar.

Rosalie pos a mão no ombro da Alice, que era bem mais baixa que ela, e meio que sussurrou e rosnou.

- Quando a gente ataca?

- Assim que o sinal tocar – Eu disse em meio a um sorriso.

- Edward! – Alice falou irritada na direção do meu namorado.

Ele se levantou e veio até nós.

- Bella, você sabe que nós não podemos arrumar problemas. Eu não posso deixar vocês fazerem isso.

Olhei irritada pra ele e peguei meu material indo me sentar ao lado da Alice. Odiava quando ele tinha razão.

- Ótimo!

- Bella, você sabe que não precisa tanto – Ele tentou me segurar pela cintura, mas eu desviei e me senti atrás dele, ao lado de Alice e na frente de Rosalie.

- Os dois idiotas aqui pretendiam ajudar ele a nos "impedir" – Alice fez aspas com as mãos no ar.

Rosalie revirou os olhos e se levantou, me surpreendendo novamente e sentando do meu lado.

- Boa sorte tentando, Emmett.

- Ursinha, por favor. Você já quer ser expulsa?

Ela bufou e o ignorou.

Eles compartilharam um olhar solidário.

Ficamos assim pelo restante da aula, que pra nossa sorte e azar deles durou uns 3 tempos. Quando o sinal tocou, eu já estava bem mais calma, e ao que parece as vampiras também.

- Sabem que não podemos fazer isso, né? – Sussurrei pra elas, ignorando o fato deles também ouvirem nossa conversa.

- Saco! – Alice resmungou.

- Bella, certeza que eu não posso cortar a cabeça dela fora? – Rosalie tentou mais uma vez.

Fiz uma careta pra ela e ela praguejou alguma coisa, enquanto reunia seu material.

- Ali... – Jasper tentou, mas Alice apenas o olhou com indiferença.

- Você e os meninos podem ir indo na frente. Nós vamos depois – Rosalie disse seca e lhe deu as costas.

Edward suspirou, provavelmente sentindo nosso mau humor, e saiu com os meninos.

Passei o braço solidariamente nos ombrinhos de Alice, que parecia a mais derrotada.

- Calma, Ali.

- Mas eu só queria bater nelas! – Ela disse derrotada.

- Um dia querida, um dia – Rosalie a assegurou.

Eu ia dizer alguma coisa, mas o rosto de Alice perdeu o foco. Ela encarava seus pés, o rosto ficando ainda mais pálido que o normal.

Rosalie segurou o rosto dela e esperou ela voltar.

- O que foi, Alice? – Ela perguntou uma vez que Alice focou seus olhos dourados na loira.

- Piranhas! – Ela quase gritou e saiu nos arrastando, cada uma em uma mão pela porta.

Quando chegamos do lado de fora, Edward, Emmett e Jasper estava cercados por um grupo de mulheres. Com Victória na frente, é claro, passando a mão pelo braço do meu Edward.

Fudeu! Perdi a noção na hora.

Andamos lado a lado. Duas vampiras e uma bruxa totalmente sem razão e cegas de ciúmes.

- Nós só queríamos dar as boas-vindas ao nosso instituto – _Vick_ dizia – Nós amamos o fato de vocês serem vampiros, talvez vocês possam nos mostrar o quão rápido vocês conseguem ser...

- Dentro de quatro paredes – Uma loira completou com a voz baixa.

- Vadias... – Ouvi Alice falar enquanto se dirijia a uma morena que estava quase abraçando Jasper.

- Vocês já eram – Rosalie puxou a bruxa mais próxima que viu pelos cabelos e a jogou longe.

- Nunca... eu disse NUNCA se meta com o que é meu – Eu disse firme enquanto praticamente agarrava o rosto da ruiva com uma de minhas mãos, com o feitiço já na ponta dos lábios.

Ela me olhou de cima, sendo que era mais alta que eu e riu. Segurou meu pulso e o jogou longe.

- Não estou vendo seu nome no Eddie.

- Veja isso, piranha! – Atirei um feitiço de imobilização nela, mas ela o anulou com um contra feitiço e me empurrou.

Eu fui com tudo pra cima dela, a joguei no chão e soquei direto no nariz perfeitamente reto e com leves sardas dela. Tive o prazer de ver o sangue jorrar, mas por pouco tempo. Ela me lançou pra longe com um feitiço. Bati as costas na parede e escorreguei ate o chão. Antes de mesmo de meu corpo cair eu lancei um feitiço sobre ela. Ela caiu no chão no mesmo instante e agarrou a barriga. Tendo pequenas convulsões ali.

Vi um vulto meio loiro voando e uma Rosalie furiosa indo atrás. Emmett a segurou por trás. Ela se debateu contra ele, tentando se libertar.

Edward veio até mim e se agachou do meu lado.

- Você está bem?

- Cala a boca que isso é tudo sua culpa! – Falei irritada enquanto me levantava.

Senti algo quente se aproximando e pulei pra longe rápido, mas não rápido o suficiente pra evitar que meu pé fosse atingido. Tentei mexe-lo mas estava paralizado.

- Droga!

Victória vinha até mim, uma mão envolvendo a barriga, com um sorrisinho de gato no rosto.

Ela se preparou pra lançar outro feitiço em mim e eu fiz o mesmo. Lançamos ao mesmo tempo, cada uma pulando pro lado para evitar ser atingida, Edward me levantou no mesmo instante me ajudando. Pena que ela não foi tão rápida. Ela caiu no chão novamente e vomitou um troço azul arroxeado.

Ri vitoriosa e vi pelo canto do olho Jasper tentando segurar Alice.

- Chega! – Um grito fez com que todos parassem no mesmo instante – Diretoria agora!

_Fudeu de vez._

* * *

**N/A: **Então... Acho que tá virando moda a senhorita SammySam dar uns perdidos em mim... mas tudo bem, ela que me aguarde! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *planejando vingança*

Meninas, esse cap ainda nao ta revisado porque eu to mega sem tempo e to em reta final da escola! em algumas semanas estarei perfeitamente LIVRE ! posso ouvir um amém? 'HUSHAUSHAUHSAUHSAUHSA

Depois eu atualizo esse cap com as reviews, a beta comment da dona Samanta e com uma mega revisão pra caso haja algum errinho de portugues - se tiver me desculpem, mas sabe como é , né ?

Eu sempre leio as reviews assim que voces deixam entao mesmo nao estando aqui respondidas eu tenho que gritar: ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORON!

Serio! Eu amo muito as reviews de voces... sao elas que me fazem ficar assim! FELIZ!

Isso tirando a colica do capeta que eu to sentindo, né! E o fato de eu ter que fazer uma prova sobre um livro que eu NAO li amanha de manha... É, minha vida as vezes é tao positiva! Juro! Mas acho que tudo poderia ficar masi cor-de-rosa se eu só enfiasse um prozac garganta abaixo... Mas como eu nao tenho um aqui, vo levando assim mesmo, sóbria!

Beijos gatas! A gente se ve mais tarde!

**I love U!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

Roupa da Bella

http: / / WWW . polyvore . com / let_me_shake_up_your / set ? id=12949573

Roupa da Alice

HTTP : / / WWW . polyvore . com / ashley_greene / set ? id=12988889

* * *

ooooooooooi... tá... eu espero que ninguem resolva me matar por eu estar desaparecida quase duas semanas... bem... pelo menos eu conto estar aqui na sexta a noite né vaquinha... se nao eu acho que quem vai ficar traumatizada desta vez é euzinha... haushaushauhaus NAO ME MATA, NAO ME MATA pleeeeeeaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *fazendo carinha de cachorinho abandonado*

hsuahsuhsuahsaus tadinha da bella... vozinha mega irritante e de pontualidade britanica... ta... eu ou pensando em dar um nome a ela... me ajuda a escolher... ou nêz ou gaby... minhas bestzitahs tambem merecem alguma coisa... já é um milagre elas me aturarem... hihihihi mas pensando nisso... a coitada da minha tambem ainda nao tem nome... hum hum **TU TÁ CHAMANDO COITADA A QUEM?? ò.Ó** a nin-iin-guu-eeem a ninguem... *tremendo* ja viu aquilo que eu cheguei... até ja tou com medo da minha tresloucada voz interior... hihihihi mas eu juro que a minha consegue ser pior que a da bella... pelo menos a dela é so me momentos pervs... a minha vem a toda a hora... so serve pra implicar e criticar... agora que penso assim ela me faz lembrar a minha mae... so que ela nao da mesada... hsuahuahsuashaushaus mas bem que podia né?? as multi dotadas de vozinhas iam concordar comigo de certezinha... hihihihihi

eu tenho andado com muuuita mania de deitar as tantas da matina... e ai chega ao fim de semana e euzinha so quer dormir... atao eu adormeço mesmo antes do jantar e fico a dormir ate ao meio-dia... eu acho que eu so saio mesmo da cama porque tenho fome e a gaby consegue ser tao chata que me consegue fazer sair duns lençois mega quentinhos como os meus... snifsnif

okay... vaquinha... eu estou rezando pra que tu nao me mates... nem soltes os caes pra cima de mim... e muito menos que faças greve de silencio ou outra coisa qualquer... esta semana acaba a minha primeira ronda de provas e ai pelo menos durante duas semanas eu tenho tempo que chegue e sobre... eu ando mega deprimida... e nao é so tpm nao... eu ja nem tempo pra desenhar eu tenho... e ai eu fico mega pra baixo e irritadiça... e depois nao me apetece fazer nada... eu neste momento estou completamente assolada por um momento de preguiça aguda...

hsuahsauhsuahsuashau a cena de pancadaria me fez lembrar muuito aqueles filmes de artes marciais tipo os do jackie chan ou aquele da guerra das estrelas quando eles começam a lutar com as espadas luminosas... hsuhsaushuashu eu acho que é nesse filme que eles lutam assim... mas como eu ja disse... euzinha ta com preguiça pra ir ver sej ao que for...

hsuahsaushaushau eu so vou achar bem... se pelo menos a victoria se ferrar bem ferrada... se nao eu dou um geitinho de arrancar tooooodos os teus lindos cabelinhos **um** a **um **hihihihihihi e a victoria fez a sua entrada meeeeega triunfal... pena que eu acho que ela nao se vai ferrar ainda.... mas pelo menos -nos-sabemos acontecer ela vai ser apanhada né?? tu diz que sim... diz que sim...

ta... de tooooooooodas estas leitoras maravilhosas que por alguma razao mega especial vao ler o meu comentario... alguma ai é de sp... ai... eu acho que nunca tive com o meu nivel de inveja tao alto como neste fim de semana... mas é que ja nao chega voces tarem a entrar no verao e euzinha no inverno e voces ainda tem que ter o taylor e a kristen ai... *se controla pra nao começar a dizer disparates* tu me vai contar tuuuuudo nao vai... pra mim toooodos aqueles relatos do foforks nao chega nao... hsuahsuahsaushuashau ai eu queria tanto pelo menos poder abraçar um deles... *suspira alto aqui*

ta... eu ja nao vou demorar muuuito mais que eu vou ter que ir dormir... como sempre é as tantas da madrugada que eu resolvo fazer seja o que for... e ainda por cima eu vou ter que acordar mega cedo pra dar uma revisada na materia... porque como sempre eu ainda no estudei nada e amanha vou ter prova de ingles... hihihihi o que vale é que euzinha se safa... *nao se gabando nem nada* hsuahsaushuashua

eu vos adoro... e mil desculpas se alguem é escritor de alguma fic que eu leio... mas eu mal tenho tempo pra tar no pc... eu tenho litros e litros de fics pra ler... e depois ai sim eu prometo que eu deixo review uma a uma... e falando em reviews... euzinha ja viu que desta vez nao houve respondr reviews pra ningem.... por isso... e se a raffitaaah for benevolente... no proximo eu respondo em dobro... se nao responde ela que eu dou nas orelhas dela ate ela responder... huhsuahsuashuashuashaushauhsau

xoxo

SAMsamCullen... sim esta sou eu... hoje resolvi fazer diferente hihihihihihi

* * *

MINHAS **REVIEWS**!!!! NAO OUSEM ESQUECER, OK??


	34. Capítulo XXXIII

**Capitulo 33**

- Vocês podem me explicar o que aconteceu no corredor? – A diretora Stephenie Meyer, mais conhecida como Senhora M., perguntou.

Suas sobrancelhas castanhas estavam num ângulo irritado. Geralmente a mulher tinha uma aparência bem mãezona mesmo, com todos os seus terninhos elegantes e bem cortados, o papo amável e apelidos como 'querida' e 'meu bem', mas hoje ela parecia como a madrasta má da história.

- E então? Estou esperando uma resposta – Ela começou a tamborilas os dedos finos na mesa impaciente.

Olhei de relance pra Edward que estava sentado ao meu lado. Na verdade estávam os Cullen, eu, Victória e as duas bruxas-loiras-da-micro-saia sentados em cadeiras, poltronas e sofás confortáveis que ocupavam quase todo o escritório da Srª M.

- Bom, acho que eu posso explicar – Os lábios de Victoria se viraram levemente pra cima, num sorriso pequeno e ela suspirou teatralmente – Nós três estávamos no corredor conversando com os alunos novos quando essas três loucas vieram pra cima de nós e começaram a nos agredir – ela apontou pra ela e as duas loiras mordendo o lábio que tremeu levemente.

Falsa.

- E é claro que nós revidamos – Uma das loiras disse de forma muito menos teatral e submissa que Victória.

- Foi isso que aconteceu? – A Srª M me olhou clinicamente, obviamente esperando uma resposta minha.

Cruzei as pernas e descruzei nervosamente. Então encarei seus olhos castanho claro e respondi séria.

- Srª M., eu realmente sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu. Mas na realidade nós acabamos brigando pelo simples fato delas estarem dando em cima descaradamente dos nossos namorados – Eu olhei pra Alice que mantinha a cabeça baixa, mas eu podia ver uma careta em seu rosto, e depois pra Rosalie que olhava pra Emmett como se estivesse conversando pelo olhar com ele. A conversa não parecia nada boa.

- Oh, então vocês são parceiros? – Ela perguntou surpresa apontando pros vampiros.

- Sim, nós somos – Rosalie respondeu seca.

Eu já ia abrir a boca pra amenizar um pouco a situação quando Edward falou.

- Entenda Srª Meyer, a senhora deve saber que nós vampiros somos muito ligados aos nossos parceiros. Então o sentimento de _ciúmes_ – Alice e Rosalie bufaram diante da palavra, mas eu apenas baixei a cabeça me sentindo corar – é bem mais intenso. Todos os nossos sentimentos são mais intensos.

Ela o olhou clinicamente, o estudando.

Então senti uma onda imensa de calma de aposando do lugar. Olhei agradecida pra Jasper que me mandou um sorrisinho em resposta.

- Mas é claro que a reação das meninas foi inadequada, principalmente para um ambiente escolar – Jasper completou.

- Sim, nós estamos arrependidas quanto a isso – Alice disse com um fio de voz, e olhou pra diretora com seus olhinhos dourados brilhando e levemente arregalados, os lábios tremendo levemente e a sobrancelhas um pouco unidos. Uma cena de quebrar o coração.

A diretora vacilou.

- Oh querida, não se preocupe. Vocês são diferentes, eu entendo isso – Ela ergueu a mão pra Alice como se fosse tocá-la, consolá-la. Mas se lembrou que não podia, logo voltando à razão e à posição de diretora repressora.

Deus! Até mesmo a diretora virava massa de modelar nas hábeis mãos dessa família de vampiros manipuladores.

- Então, o que você vai fazer com essas aberrações? – A outra loira perguntou impaciente enquanto enrolava uma mexa de seu cabelo excessivamente loiro no dedo, e fez uma bolinha de chiclete.

Credo. Ela era tão a cara daquelas loiras burras que me deu vontade de vomitar. Ou de rir. Comprimi os lábios numa linha fina pra impedir que a risada de nervosismo saísse.

- Aberrações? – Rosalie quase rosnou. Vi o brilho de raiva passando por seus olhos, mas logo Emmett pos a mão em sua coxa e a apertou. Ela olhou pra ele por um segundo e então suavizou a expressão a contragosto.

- Eu prefiro que você não se refira aos nossos novos alunos nesses termos Emily, por favor.

Ela a olhou feio e então encarou cada um dos rostos ali presentes.

- Obviamente que não posso deixar vocês impunes depois disso. Mas como é o primeiro dia de vocês aqui – Ela apontou os Cullen com a mão e eu vi a sombra de um sorriso se formar ali, mas sumir no mesmo instante – vou aliviar um pouco a punição. Todos vocês vão ficar em detenção durante essa semana. Uma hora. Todos os dias depois da aula.

- Que? Mas eu não posso fazer isso! – A tal de Emily entrou em desespero.

- Claro que não! Temos uma vida social aqui... – A loira nº2 concordou.

- Isso não está em discussão meninas – A Srª M. falou com uma voz cansada. Como se já estivesse de saco cheio de todo esse drama adolescente.

- Oh yeah! Vocês realmente não podem acabar com a vida social maravilhosa de vocês – Rosalie ironizou.

- Rose... – Alice murmurou baixo.

- Claro sua aberra... vampira. Diferente de você, nós estamos vivas.

Rosalie revirou os olhos exageradamente, jogou o luxuriante cabelo pra trás e empinou o rosto com o narizinho aristocrático pra cima.

- Como se eu me importasse com isso – ela se virou pra senhora M. – Podemos ir?

Ela pegou um copo de água que estava em sua mesa e deu um grande gole, enquanto fazia sinal com a mão pra que nós fossemos embora.

- Os vejo no fim da aula – Ela disse enquanto fechávamos a porta.

- Vadias... – sussurrei enquanto seguíamos pra sala, ignorando as bruxas que ficaram pra trás conversando irritadas.

- Eu não vou pra aula agora! – Emmett falou puxando a esposa pela cintura e a beijando nos lábios – O que acha da gente relaxar um pouquinho até dar o próximo tempo?

Ela enlaçou o pescoço do marido e sorriu.

- Por favor.

- No primeiro dia e vocês já vão matar aula? – Jasper perguntou incrédulo.

- Até mais maninho! – Emmett gritou enquanto puxava a loira exuberante com ele pelos corredores.

- Será que eu devo avisá-los pra serem discretos? – Pensei alto.

- Como se eles conseguisse fazer isso – Edward resmungou. Passou o braço por meus ombros e beijou meu cabelo – E então? Pra aula ou vamos matar também?

Enfiei minha mão em seu bolso traseiro e sorri.

- Definitivamente matar.

- Você é mesmo um exemplo pra nós Bella – Jasper falou.

Eu coloquei minha mão no peito agradecida e sorri.

- Eu sei – dei de ombros exageradamente – O que eu posso fazer?

Ele e Edward riram comigo, mas senti falta de uma risada. Alice estáva ao lado de Jasper com as mãos entrelaçadas nas dele mas uma pequena careta ainda estava fixa em seu rosto de pedra.

Abaixei-me ate ficar do seu tamanho e toquei seu rosto gentilmente.

- O que foi meu bem?

Ela me olhou surpresa e sorriu.

- Não é nada! – ela disse animada, mas logo sua careta voltou – Oh é mentira! Essa droga de visão que não fixa! Que ódio!

Olhei confusa pra ela. Visão que não fixa?

Oi?

- Ela não está conseguindo ver alguma coisa. Isso a incomoda – Edward explicou – Está confuso demais.

- Bella, você tem algum cão que parece a versão animal do frankenstein? – Alice me perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Pensei um minuto.

- Um cão feio que parece raivoso ao mesmo tempo que parece uma cobra de tão astuto? – Perguntei imaginando o bicho repugnante.

- Algo assim – Edward respondeu por ela.

- Cão dos infernos – eu disse baixinho.

Estávamos andando agora até o pátio da escola que ficava na parte de trás do grande edifício.

Os dois me olharam confusos.

- É o Nafta, o cão do zelador... Nós o chamamos assim porque ele lembra um demônio muito antigo e escroto. Quer dizer, fisicamente é claro. E o cachorro é mesmo um demônio! Ele é os olhos e as orelhas do zelador. Cachorro 171 filho da puta.

Lembrei com rancor de todas as vezes que eu fui pega fazendo merda graças aquele cachorro infernal.

- Nossa, quanta raiva no coração! – Alice riu.

- É serio! Eu odeio aquele bicho! – Falei com ênfase.

- Porque o odeia tanto? – Edward perguntou curioso enquanto nos guiava até a parte de baixo das arquibancadas da quadra. Nos sentamos lado a lado.

- Ele já me entregou varias vezes pro zelador. Ele não consegue calar a porra da boca – fiz bico de raiva.

Eles riram, e Edward beijou meus lábios rapidamente num selinho.

- Então ele fala? – Jasper perguntou curioso.

- Deus me livre! – Joguei minhas mãos pro alto – O zelador obviamente é um bruxo, mas ele tem descendência mística, de seres da floresta. Então ele tem essa coisa de afinidade com animais. Pena que ele tenha escolhido como animal de estimação um cão horrível como aquele.

- Adoraria vê-lo – Edward disse.

- Você vai – Alice respondeu, me lançando um sorrisinho ao usar o apelido – O cão dos infernos vai passar por aqui daqui a alguns minutos.

Levantei num pulo quando ela disse isso, me desequilibrei e cai pra frente. Antes que eu rolasse todos aqueles bancos e caísse de cara, os braços fortes de Edward me seguraram.

- Cuidado aí! – Ele disse antes de me puxar de volta e me abraçar.

- Obrigada – beijei seu queixo – Agora, vambora cambada!

Eles riram e me olharam sem entender direito.

- Fala sério, vamos sair daqui. O cão vai nos entregar... Vocês querem mais uma visita a diretora?

Eles assentiram e nós saímos correndo dali.

- Ok, serio que vocês vão correr na frente? – Eu perguntei incrédula pra Alice e Jasper que corriam na frente e que já estavam a uma distancia considerável de nós.

- Edward carrega ela! O bicho ta chegando! – Alice gritou sobre o ombro e apertou o passo.

Pelo menos eles ainda estão correndo numa velocidade quase humana.

Edward passou um braço por meus joelhos e o outro pela minha nuca, me erguendo como um bebe. Enrosquei meus braços em seu pescoço e ronronei me aninhando ali enquanto sentia o vento bater no meu rosto de uma maneira forte, mas agradável.

- Obrigada papai – murmurei de sacanagem e beijei sua bochecha.

Ele riu.

- Então a minha bruxinha é chegada num incesto, é? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim.

Arregalei meus olhos e fiz cara de nojo.

- _Ew_! Eca Ed! Era _brincadeira_. Não precisava me deixar com vontade de vomitar, ok?

Ele riu e parou. Olhei em volta e vi uma imensa piscina com água cristalinas, onde nós costumávamos ter nossas aulas de natação.

Apesar de sermos bruxos todos eram incentivados a ter um bom desenvolvimentos físico e ser saudáveis, e conhecer vários esportes e blábláblá! Nem preciso comentar que essa não é a minha parte favorita dessa vida, né?

- Eu posso andar agora – Ele me pos no chão e eu sorri presunçosamente – Obrigada, escravo.

Ele sorriu sacana e agarrou minha cintura colando nossos corpos. Falou ao pé do meu ouvido depois de chupar com força o lóbulo.

- Só se for sexual.

Me recordei da minha pequena fantasia de te-lo como meu escravo e ergui os cantos da minha boca num sorriso pequeno e malicioso. O _meu_ sorrisinho de gato.

- Digamos que eu já fantasiei com isso – Brinquei com seu cabelo e ele apenas gemeu tomando meus lábios nos seus.

Não paramos o beijo enquanto eu não fiquei sem fôlego. Nos afastamos sorrindo intimamente um pro outro.

- Acho que a eu posso arrumar isso pra você depois.

Me arrepiei só com a idéia. Meu lacaio particular.

- Acho que eu vou gostar.

Peguei sua mão e o levei até a beira da piscina nos sentando ao lado de Jasper e Alice que estavam sentados, sem os sapatos, com os pés balançando delicadamente na água.

Ficamos conversando banalidades por algum tempo, até o sinal tocar eu nos teletransportar até nossos armários. As ultimas aulas correram tranquilamente e logo já era a hora da saída. Pelo menos para os bons alunos. Saímos da sala e fomos direto pra uma sala grande, com uma mesa redonda no meio e várias cadeiras em volta.

Sala da detenção.

Não era lá muito assustadora. A professora não nos passava milhões de deveres nem nada do tipo. Ela fazia coisa pior. Pagava de psicóloga. Isso seria considerado inocente se não fosse pelo feitiço de 'a-verdade-ou-a-verdade' que ela colocava na gente. Qual é a graça de ir ao psicólogo se você não pode nem inventar histórias malucas pra deixar ele assustado?

Uma mulher que parecia ao mesmo tempo jovem e antiga entrou na sala. Ela tinha longos cabelos num tom de azul tão claro que parecia prata. Orelhas pontudas de elfo sobressaíam da massa prateada que quase batia na sua bunda.

- Bom dia crianças – Ela nos deu um sorriso branco e se sentou na mesa – Estão todos aqui?

- Não, Srª Kamim. Faltam a Victória, Emily e mais uma loira que eu sinceramente não me importo de saber o nome – Eu disse, e logo tampei minha boca. Eu não queria ser tão indelicada... ou verdadeira.

Odeio essa merda de feitiço idiota.

- Obrigada querida. – Ela olhou atentamente para os Cullen, com seus invejáveis olhos de uma azul quase tão prata quanto seu cabelo. – E vocês são os novos alunos.

Eles assentiram. Olhei pro rosto de cada um deles, pareciam relativamente confortáveis.

- Então... – Ela inclinou o cabeça levemente, como se estivesse ouvindo o que o vento dizia e então sorriu – Jasper, me conte porque estão aqui.

Jasper pareceu um pouco desconfortável com a atenção, mas falou tranquilamente.

- Bom, nossas namoradas pegaram as bruxas em questão conversando conosco de forma não muito prudente, então discutiram e uma pequena briga se formou.

Quanto eufemismo, Senhor!

A Srª Kamim ergueu uma sobrancelha pra ele, e então olhou pra mim acenando levemente a cabeça pra que eu falasse.

Molhei os lábios e sorri discretamente.

- Nós brigamos porque as vadias em questão estavam dando mole descaradamente pros nossos namorados. E tudo bem que eu não sou vampira e não tenha a desculpa de os meus sentimentos serem muito mais intensos. – dei de ombros e deixei meu sorriso crescer – Mas eu simplesmente sou possessiva.

Nessa hora as 3 entraram e se jogaram nas cadeiras, cumprimentando a elfa que nos avaliava.

- Então, já decidiu aumentar a punição delas? – A loira que eu ainda não sabia o nome falou.

- Carly, não tire conclusões precipitadas.

- Melhor dizendo, tente não sonhar acordada – Rosalie a olhou zombadoramente.

- Olha aqui aberração da natureza, não é culpa minha se vocês não cuidam do que é vosso.

- E não é culpa minha se em cada esquina tem uma vadia querendo dar pro que é meu! – Alice me surpreendeu com sua pequena explosão.

- Meninas, acho que esse não é o melhor jeito de lidarmos com a situação – A Srª Kamim tentou interferir, inutilmente.

- Se você quer saber eu não estou vendo o nome de nenhuma de vocês tatuado neles – A loira nº1, Emily falou.

- Você não precisa ler o que é obvio! – Eu disse irritada.

A Vick ergueu a sobrancelha vermelha e falou pela primeira vez.

- Então por favor. Me diga qual é o obvio.

Cruzei minhas pernas sob a mesa e revirei os olhos irritada.

- Obviamente que somos namorados. Obviamente vivemos juntos. Obviamente nenhum deles está procurando uma vadia pra matar o tempo... – Terminei com um sorrisinho.

- Pelo menos não enquanto tem a gente – Rosalie completou.

Emily levantou da cadeira visivelmente alterada.

- E o que você tem de mais? Alem de presas e um apetite nojento por sangue.

Rosalie também levantou da cadeira e a encarou.

- Se você quiser eu posso te mostrar, só não sei se você vai sair viva pra contar depois pras suas amiguinhas como foi.

Emmett levantou e puxou Rosalie a sentando em seu colo. A segurando.

- Crianças, porque nós não conversamos? – A Srª Kamim tentou mais uma vez.

Carly levantou da cadeira também e olhou maliciosamente pra Jasper antes de encarar Alice.

- Tentem a sorte.

Eu não tenho certeza do que aconteceu, mas vi um vulto pequeno de cabelos pretos e espetadinhos voar sobre a mesa em direção as loiras e um segundo vulto loiro indo atrás.

As loiras se abraçaram e soltaram um irritante grito agudo.

- Não, Alice! – Jasper segurava Alice por trás, imobilizando seus braços.

- Mas elas pediram! - Alice rosnou.

- Chega! – A Srª Kamim se colocou de pé e derepente um vento forte passou pela sala, bagunçando nossos cabelos de forma selvagem – Quero todos sentados. Agora!

Nos sentamos silenciosamente.

Ela suspirou.

- Vocês não conseguem conversar? Pelo amor de Deus! – Ela se sentou exasperada e respirou fundo antes de sua face voltar a demonstrar calma – Definitivamente vocês são o grupo mais difícil que eu já peguei.

Suspirei dramaticamente, pronta pra começar a apelar.

- Sentimos muito Srª Kamim – Eu abaixei minha cabeça e olhei pra ela por sob os cílios – Mas e se fosse você? O que faria no nosso lugar?

Apertei meus lábios pronta pra continuar minha atuação, mas Alice entrou no jogo.

- Ela tem razão Srª Kamim – Os olhos da vampira se tornaram enormes e brilhantes, com as lagrimas invisíveis quase jorrando – E se você visse alguém se atirando em cima do amor da sua vida? Você ficaria sentada assistindo a cena? Você se torturaria dessa forma?

Ela mordeu os lábios finos e tombou a cabeça na mão.

- Não tentem me manipular, crianças – ela nos olhou com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Piscou pra nós e se levantou. – Mas a resposta é não. Eu não ficaria quieta assitindo. Mas também não partiria pra violência.

- Sentimos muito – Eu e Alice dissemos juntas.

Ouvimos as loiras bufaram.

- Ok, a punição acaba por hoje. Nos vemos amanha.

Quando ela saiu eu levantei irritada e empurrei Victoria longe.

- Apenas fique longe do que é meu.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e deu um sorriso.

- Ou o que?

Eu segurei seu pescoço magro e deixei com que uma onda elétrica passase por meus dedos. Ela estremeceu levemente, mas permaneceu firme sob meu aperto.

- Ou eu terei que te mostrar porque eu tenho sangue real.

A empurrei com força e sai pisando firme da sala.

Ouvi ela rir atrás de mim e gritar.

- Eu adoraria ver isso!

Eu ai voltar pra mostrar a ela, mas uns braços duros envolvera minha cintura.

- Agora chega, ok?

Eu ia reclamar, mas ele me calou com um beijo.

Sorri e retribui feliz.

Ela podia esperar. É _claro_ que podia.

-

-

-

* * *

**N/A:** Flooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooores do meu coração! Eu amei cada review que voce me mandaram *--*

Mas eu to sentindo falta de MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITA gente... onde voces estão crianças ?

Ó, Eu to quase de ferias e os caps ja estao ficando meio adiantados... entao pensem comigo... eu posso postar antes... mas SÓ se voces me deixarem muuuuitas reviews!

E olha que eu vou cobrar, ok ?

-

REVIEWS!

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Ah coitados nada ! Ve se pode, ficar dando mole pras bruxas lá!  
Porque todo mundo sempre quer ver a Vick apanhar? quer dizer, todo mundo incluindo eu.  
relaxa eu ainda vo torturar ela um pouco mais... eu gosto de fazer isso , rs.  
Ah é! e eu to respondendo por aki. pq a minha dignisima beta foi abduzida pela escola  
e eu nao quero responder reviews sem ela! é deprimente! entao aqui estou eu =D  
bjos.

**Marcela P. M.**: 'HUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSA  
Ok eles nao tem culpa de serem gostosos, mas fala serio! fica dando papo pras bruxas taradas também nao dá né!  
e eles nem apanharam...  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooown *--*  
logo logo eu mato sua curiosidade tiia ! vc vai ver ! tenho altos lances preparados já *cara maligna*  
bjos :D

**Agome Chan:** 'HSUAHUSHAUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUA Podeixar que em breve a bendita voz vai ter um nome! Eu nem sei como voce conseguiu desenvolver 4 vozes! eu so tenho 1, e tenho certeza que é meu subconsciente falando comigo , rs.  
Verdade! Até a Alice consegue ficar puta da vida com elas... mas quer dizer... ooooooooi! Nao se mexe com macho que já tem dono! é pedir pra apanhar mesmo! Sim sim sim! em breve eu vou estar de ferias... ai vou poder voltar a postar 2 vezes na semana =D' *betinha correndo e saltando feliz da vida, betinha escorrega no chao, betinha levanta lentamente e com cara de quem vai matar alguem, betinha torna a correr toda feliz da vida e salta na agome ate a esganar com um abraço* hsuahsuahsuahsahsua sem exagero nenhum... a minha vaquinha sabe que é verdade... e as minhas bests tambem... tadinhas... já ficaram traumatizadas comigo... hihihihihihi *sorriso diabólico* gata... tu vai ter é de me explicar como tu conseguiu dar taanto nome nas suas vozinhas... eu dou na minha que eu acho que é bipolar ou tripolar (será que essa palavra existe?? o.o) e meia hora depois eu já não acho que seja o nome pra ela... tou sempre querendo mudar por isso maior parte das vezes acabo xingando ela mesmo... hihihihihi xoxo T ADW *betinha out*

**Manuuu:** 'HSUAHSUAHUSHAUSHAUSHA Adoorei ! vampiranha , kkk³ Eu também tava louca pra por elas juntas de novo , mas tinha q ser aos poucos e tal. Pq desde quando a Rose tem taaaao bom coração pra aceitar se mudar assim ? NUNCA! o Jazz é um persona que quase nao é explorado , entao é legal fazer ele. eu posso dar a personalidade que eu quiser , rs =D Que bom que voce gostou , beijos !

**Luxuria black CULLEN '** **:**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! QUE LINDO !  
Cara ! eu amo suas fics . Que liindo ! que lindo ! que lindo ! que lindo !!!!!!!! ok , parei com momento fan , rs.  
Claro ! eu nao acho a Tanya taaaaaaaao puta assim. ela so tem A queda pelo Ed. mas nao é culpa dela!! Nao é possivel resistir ao charme do nosso EdCat! Mas relaxa... eu ainda to armando mais umas paradinhas pra essas bruxinhas taradas , rs.  
'HUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSA Cara ! sua cega ! minha fic existe a... er... alguns meses... eu acho. er. vc entendeu !  
kkk³ Sério ?? que maneiro. A minha Bella tb parece comigo , meio maluquinha e revoltadinha. Mas assim que é bom !A unica diferença é q eu sou mais bipolar que ela , rs.  
sem exageros. tirando o detalhe do namorado-vampir-gosto-e-utra-sexy, por que nem namorado eu tenho. ;x [2]

**  
Lady Sanctorum : **brigada flor !!!! Mas cara , assim só pra eu saber... pq vc sumiu tanto assim mulher ??Ja me basta a SammySan sumida poxa... voces me abandonam !! Isso é tão maldade da parte de voces comigo...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Nem me fale *--* Eu ja marquei com um bando de gente pra ir na estreia cara , vai ser tao liiiiiiiindo *-* Acho que New Moon pode ser ate melhor que o primeiro filme... os efeitos vao ser perfeitos =D' Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Beijos :-* *betinha mais querida e sumida deste planeta entrando em acção* tá eu tou me achando mesmo... se calhar devia começar era a tomar vacinas da modéstia... hihihihihi eu tambem to cheeeia de saudades de ti amora... tá... eu começo a ficar cheeeeia de inveja de voces... brazucas do mau... ¬¬' já não bastava terem a kristen e o taylor ai em sp e ainda tinham de ter a vossa estreia no dia 20?? euzinha so vai ter no dia 26... e eu vou ter prova de historia nesse dia... já tenho pena ate da stora... vai saber mais de new moon do que aquilo que ela pergunta... mas eu avisei a ela pra não fazer nesse dia... mas ela deu ouvidos?? não... atao que não se venha queixar depois... ¬¬ mas bem que tanto tu como a minha vaquinha podiam gravar algumas cenas e afins pra euzinha pirar por completo e não morrer de ciumes antes de ir ver o filme né?? hihihihihi bem... eu vou andando por agora que eu ainda tenho muuuuuuuito que escrever la embaixo xoxo T ADW *beta out*

* * *

Ja sabem qual é o lance,né?

Daqui a pouco aparece nossa SammySam pedindo desculpas e com um beta comment gigantemente grande! É... Quando eu pegar aquela menina on no msn... 'HUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSA Ela vai sair bem marcada de lá . MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Beijos gatas!

**NAO ESQUEÇAM DA MINHA REVIEW!**

Quanto mais reviews eu ganhar, mas rapido eu posto , ok ?

;-*

* * *

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooi *se escondendo debaixo da almofada*

vaquinha... eu juro que nao é culpa minha... mas aqui esta chovendo horrores... e a minha net esta indo constantemente a baixo... e ai... quando eu vou pra publicar ela diz que ta ligada... passado uns segundos ela desliga... tu nem sabe a quantidade de vezes que eu ja escrevi isto... porque eu tambem inteligente como sou *sarcasmo mod off* esqueço de fazer copia... mas agora é que tu ja nao me enganas mais... a copia ta feita... por isso depois quando fores ler... imagina euzinha fazendo a dança da vitoria pelo quarto toooodo tá?? hihihihihihi

eu adorei... mas quando é que eu não adoro mesmo?? pergunta meeeeeio dificil de responder essa não?? hsuhsuahsuahsuahsuashaus

eu adooorei a forma subtil-ja-nao-tao-subtil de homenageares a titia sthepy tava perfeita... agora vamos la a ver quem é que se apercebe mais disso... hihihihihi

bem que os nossos vampiroes-gostosoes podiam ter deixado elas acabarem com a raça da *voz arrastada de nojo * vick e das loiras-da-micro-saia né?? quem concorda comigo que levante o braço O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/ quem tem mais braços pra me vencer hein?? Ò.o haushuahsuahsusahasu

ta... que eles sao mega manipuladores eu já sabia... mas ate a DT virar gato sapato não mao deles é que é mega comico... pena que a stora elfa topou tudo... ai... agora é que eu fico feliz de morar em portugal... ai no brasil há mesmo essa coisa da detençao O.O?? e ainda bem que na vida real não há esse feitiço da verdade-ou-a-verdade... já viu o que ia ser... logo eu que tenho tendencia pra me meter em encrenca toodo o santo dia... eu nem quero pensar... era bem capaz de ficar e castigo ate ter de usar bengala e ter cabelo grisalho... hihihihihi

ai... essa minha mente mega criativa me fez ter um nojo do nafta... bem que tu podia não ter falado nele... ou entao ser uma coisa diferente... quem sabe mais assustadora e menos nojenta não raffitaah?? hein?? ò.O

raffitaaah desculpa eu tá?? e voces leitoras mega lindas e queridas que têm a paciencia de ler os meus coments... mas desta vez a culpa não é minha... e claro... como eu andei o dia toodo na vadiagem (como a minha mae diz) eu precisava de festejar o facto da minha 1ª ronda de testes já ter acabado... eu tambem não tive assim muuito tempo pra escrever... mas escrevi ontem... e hoje... e so agora é que tou conseguindo postar... raffa... eu prometo que eu depois aumento o pedido de desculpa... tu merece nei??

e agora meninas... isto é pra voces... querem passar a ter o cap mais vezes... ou ate mais cedo... basta começarem a deixar mais reviews... esta mais que na hora de começarem a mexer os dedinhos e deixarem reviews mega gigantes... quem sabe voces não conseguem bater o tamanho destes meus mega textos hein?? eu juro que isso so faz com que a nossa raffitaaah queira escrever mais e mais depressa... o problema ultimamente tenho sido eu mesmo... o cap passado... esse por exemplo na terça feira já tava logado e a espera que eu lhe mexe-se e euzinha so teve tempo na quarta a noite desta semana... ele teve mais de uma semana sem eu lhe mexer... quem sabe se voces não deixarem mais reviews não volta tudo ao horario de antigamente mais depressa?? vá vá... bora deixar reviews gatas... eu sei que voces conseguem...

eu adorovos a todas...

xoxo

*beta out*

* * *

Assim... pra quem gosta de lemons de uma olhada na minha one-shoot!

É bem legal... espero qeu voces gostem =D'

http : / / www . fanfiction . net/s/5433482/1/Quebrando_as_barreiras_da_Inocencia


	35. Capítulo XXXIV

**Capitulo 34**

A semana foi passou mais rápido do que eu imaginei.

Mas que merda! Será que nem ter um pouco de paz eu podia?

Victória e as suas seguidoras loiras viviam implicando comigo, se fosse por mim obviamente eu já teria cumprido minha pequena ameaça; Victoria definitivamente precisava saber a diferença entre bruxos normais e bruxos com sangue real. Na prática. Mas meu querido e adorado namorado me proibia definitivamente de mostrar a ela tal diferença.

Fala sério. A vadia provocava e eu não podia nem revidar.

"Seja madura" ele dizia. O cacete, com esse papo de maturidade! Eu não quero ser madura, eu tenho esse direito, certo?

Rolei na minha imensa cama e bati de em alguma coisa dura. Eu não queria abrir os olhos ainda, e eu não precisava. Eu simplesmente sabia que a _coisa_ era o meu vampiro.

Ele dormia todas as noites comigo. Não é como se meus tios e minha mãe não soubessem, mas graças a Deus elas não comentaram o fato. Piadinhas ali ou aqui, mas, fora isso, não tentaram ter mais nenhuma conversa sobre sexo comigo.

Abracei sua cintura e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito tentando voltar a dormir, mas meu cérebro já estava alerta demais.

- Que horas são? – minha voz saiu grogue e meio incompreensível.

Não houve resposta.

- Edward... fala as horas... – Gemi sonolenta, ainda com preguiça de abrir os olhos.

- Oh, então minha pequena bruxinha está acordada dessa vez? – Sua voz aveludada e brincalhona chegou aos meus ouvidos mandando calafrios por todo meu corpo. Sim, eu estava acordada.

Coloquei minhas mãos juntas sobre seu peito despido e apoei meu queixo ali, olhando diretamente em seus olhos dourados.

- Eu falei muito essa noite?

Ele se inclinou e beijou minha testa. Sorri pra ele esperando a resposta.

- Pensei que você nunca fosse calar a boca pra eu poder _dormir_! – Ele resmungou de brincadeira.

Fiz uma careta absorvendo aquilo. Hey!

- Ed, você é um vampiro! Não precisa dormir – Fiz bico ao perceber que ele estava me zoando.

Ele riu e se sentou na cama, me puxando junto ainda aninhada em seu corpo. Suas mãos frias passaram a acariciar delicadamente meus cabelos, num afago calmo e gentil. Fechei os olhos e beijei seu peito.

- Você sempre sabe como me conquistar – abracei mais firmemente sua cintura e senti seu corpo se sacudir um pouco numa risada.

- Bom, com a tempo a gente vai adquirindo prática.

Revirei os olhos e me sentei na cama num movimento rápido, ao seu lado. Fiquei tonta por um minutos, minha visão perdendo levemente o foco.

- Oooooh! – Falei com a voz arrastada, quando tive a leve impressão de ver a cama se aproximando.

Os braços de Edward me envolveram, me puxando pra ele novamente.

- Tudo bem?

Olhe pra ele e aquela ruguinha de preocupação já estava ali, entre suas sobrancelhas.

- Acho que foi só uma tontura. Eu não devia ter sentado rápido demais.

Ele me olhou por um segundo e assentiu.

- Tem certeza?

Ergui-me beijando sua bochecha pálida.

- Não se preocupe com isso, ok?

Ele assentiu novamente e sorriu.

- Graças a Deus você tem a mim, ou então já teria se _matado_.

Sorri ao ver que ele já estava brincalhão de novo.

- Oh claro! Eu consegui sobreviver 17 anos por puro milagre! – Deixei o sarcasmo bem evidente, mas ele fingiu não notar.

- Com certeza! Olhe essas pernas Bells! – Ele puxou o lençol revelando minhas pernas e coxas. Passou a ponta dos dedos frios pelas minhas coxas despidas e eu me arrepiei involuntariamente – Você tem uma coleção bem impressionante de cicatrizes aqui.

- Sai! – puxei minha perna de perto dele e fiquei em pé na cama – Você está sendo um vampiro muito mal e implicante.

Falei devagar enquanto via seu olhar subir e descer por todo meu corpo, coberto apenas por sua camiseta. Ele lambeu os lábios vermelhos e eu prendi a respiração por um segundo, mas logo me recuperei.

_Hora de brincar_.

Andei até ele ficando em pé em sua frente, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Ele estendeu o braço pra segurar meu quadril e eu me afastei rindo da cara de desolado que ele fez.

- Acho que eu deveria te punir... _Lacaio_.

Ele gemeu baixinho, e deixou os braços caírem na cama.

- Eu sinto muito minha ama, me puna do jeito que preferir – Ele ronronou pra mim, entrando no meu joguinho.

Sorri excitada e me deixei cair de joelhos ainda com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo frio. O movimento da cama fez seu corpo pular embaixo do meu, rapidamente nos dando algum contato, mas eu me ergui. Ainda não.

- Então... Tem alguma sugestão pra sua punição? – sussurrei.

Ele olhava fixamente pros meus lábios e eu os umedeci sorrindo ao ver a forma como ele perdeu o foco por um instante.

Ed colocou suas mãos no meu quadril e subiu devagar ate a cintura, subindo um pouco da camiseta.

- Eu posso pensar em muitas coisas... – Ele aproximou o rosto do meu pescoço e deu um beijo molhado – Mas não sei se você vai aprovar.

Então ele mordeu meu pescoço, mas não foi uma mordida de verdade. Eu senti seus dentes, agora mais afiados do que o normal, roçarem minha pele sensível mandando uma descarga elétrica por todas as minhas terminações nervosas.

Agarrei seus ombros e tombei minha cabeça pro lado lhe dando mais espaço. Ele continuou explorando meu pescoço, roçando os dentes, beijando e dando mordidinhas leves que pareciam misteriosamente mais afiadas que o normal hoje. Deixei um gemido escapar quando ele sugou meu lóbulo.

O joguei novamente na cama, dessa vez deitado e me inclinei sobre ele, ainda de joelhos ficando automaticamente de quatro sobre seu corpo. Suas mãos desceram lentamente pras minhas coxas, apreciando cada pedaço, me fazendo ficar em chamas onde ele tocava.

Acariciei seu peito, passei meu dedo pela clavícula e desci minha mão devagar ate chegar ao cós da sua boxer, a única peça de roupa que ele vestia, e então subi novamente indo para seu pescoço. Envolvi-o com minhas mãos pequenas e deixei meu rosto a centímetros do meu.

- Sua punição... – Rocei meus lábios no seu e me afastei um pouco sorrindo – É me fazer gemer até eu perder a voz.

Ele gemeu e me jogou não muito delicadamente na cama vindo por cima de mim.

- Desde quando isso é punição?

Ele me beijou furiosamente, cheio de desejo.

Eu ri quando ele se afastou, me permitindo respirar. Estiquei-me na cama e ergui os cantos da minha boca, num sorriso pequeno e malicioso.

- Punição tem que ser algo que eu goste – agarrei seu pescoço e o puxei pra baixo, o beijando novamente – E eu gosto _disso_.

O empurrei, sentando em cima dele. Passei minhas mãos cobiçosamente em todo seu peitoral e abdômen parando bem em cima do seu membro excitado.

- Do seu _corpo_ – Me abaixei e beijei bem lentamente seus lábios, apreciando cada pedaço – Dos seus _beijos_ – acariciei seu membro por cima da boxer e ele gemeu rouco – Dos seus _gemidos_.

Ele gemeu novamente e inverteu nossas posições novamente.

- Bom, então deixei eu cumprir logo minha punição – Ele ronronou no meu ouvido antes de me beijar.

E então recomeçamos nossas brincadeiras da melhor forma que sabíamos. Aproveitando cada momento juntos. Apreciando cada palavra, sussurro ou lamuria que saia de nossas bocas. Nos amando como só nos, bruxa e vampiro, sabíamos.

A prova mais física do nosso amor.

*-*-*-*

- Boooooooom dia família! – me sentei animadamente na mesa redonda do jardim.

- Quanta animação hein! – Minha mãe riu.

- Aposto que sei o motivo disso tudo – Minha tia arqueou uma sobrancelha maliciosamente pra mim.

Eu ri, mas não neguei.

- Então, prontos pra hoje a noite? – peguei uma torrada com geléia de groselha e mordi.

A festa seria hoje e Edward tinha me dado um longo beijo antes de sair da cama e ir pra casa se arrumar. Eu não tinha duvidas de que ele estaria lindo, mesmo mascarados.

- Claro, já está tudo pronto – Minha mãe responde animada. Ô velha pra gostar de festas! – Eu já até escolhi minha máscara.

- Eu também – Minha tia riu e falou baixo como quem conspira – Já escolhi a do Oráculo também, mas ele ainda não sabe qual é.

- Amor, você realmente acha que eu não sei? – Meu tio pegou na mão dela e deu um risinho baixo.

Ela o encarou por um segundo, olhando profundamente nos olhos dele.

- Não acho, eu sei. Você está blefando.

Revirei os olhos.

- O que te dá tanta certeza disso? – Ele perguntou retribuindo o olhar dela.

- Baby, eu estou com você a trocentos anos! Eu simplesmente sei quando você está mentindo – ela deu de ombros – Sua íris ficam visivelmente maiores.

Ele abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa mais logo a fechou.

- Sem graça – Ele disse por fim e fez bico.

Todas nós rimos.

- Vocês parecem duas crianças assim – Eu falei.

Minha tia colocou a mão sobre a dele e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ele arregalou os olhos e a olhou embasbacado.

- Fechado! – ele disse antes de beijá-la.

- Ew – fiz uma careta fingida – Vocês não podem ficar se beijando em público, eca!

- E porque não? – Minha tia perguntou abismada.

- Porque vocês são velhos! É nojento!

- Querida, enquanto existir magia e Viagra ninguém é velho demais – Minha mãe soltou a pérola.

Meus tios começaram a rir e eu olhei pro céu, fingindo desilusão.

- Porque Senhor? Porque me destes uma mãe tarada?

- Você não pode falar nada, anã. É igualzinha a mim! – Minha mãe disse como se tivesse vencido alguma grande discussão.

- Não sou nada! – Teimei.

- Desculpe querida – Meu tio acariciou meus cabelos e sorriu – Mas você é sim.

- Ah! – Credo! Murmurei subitamente irritadinha – É assim que vocês me tratam é? Só sabem ficar judiando da minha pessoa!

- Querida é uma brincadeira. Você sabe disso, não é? – Minha tia ergueu as sobrancelhas pra mim.

- To sabendo – Levantei da mesa exasperada e sai em direção ao palácio novamente.

Eles me chamaram, mas eu ignorei, eu estava irritada e nem sabia o motivo direito. Mas não importa. Peguei minha esfera e 'liguei' pra K.

- Fala ae, B. – Seu rostinho doce apareceu na tela.

- To irritada! Quer sair pra me distrair?

- Pode ser... pra onde? – ela colocou um dedo no queixo enquanto pensava.

Ela fico tão bonitinha com essa pose pensativa que eu sorri. Ela me olhou surpresa.

- Ué? Você não estava irritada? – Ela perguntou confusa.

Dei de ombros e ri.

- Sei lá, é que você fica tão bonitinha pensando.

Ela fez uma careta.

- Você está tão bipolar hoje! – Ela revirou os olhos azuis e prendeu o cabelo curto num coque frouxo – ta calor, a gente pode ficar na piscina do palácio mesmo. Que tal?

- Sim! – gritei empolgada – Vo te esperar lá!

- Taaaaaaa – Ela arrastou bem o 'a' e ergueu uma sobrancelha loira pra mim – Tem certeza que você ta legal?

- Já disse que to! Que coisa – Reclamei.

- OK, não está mais aqui quem falou. Beijos!

Despedi-me e voltei correndo pro meu quarto, subitamente animada. Passei como um furacão pelos meus tios que estavam na sala agora conversando. Depois de colocar um biquíni adequado me teletransportei pra piscina e a K já estava lá, sentada na beira da piscina balançando as perninhas dentro da água.

- Hey, docinho! – Gritei animada enquanto me jogava sentada ao seu lado. Passei meu braço sobre seus ombros e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha rosada – Como você está?

Ela riu e me beijou na bochecha também.

- Bem, feliz como sempre! – Ela jogou os bracinho pra cima e riu.

- To vendo a sua felicidade! Posso saber o motivo?

Ela fingiu pensar e se soltou de sob meu braço pulando hailidosamente na piscina.

- Chuta! – Ela gritou e nadou submersamente pra longe, como um peixe com cabelos curtos e loiros.

Sorri com a imagem de um peixe cabeludo loiro e falante na minha cabeça. Definitivamente eu tinha uma imaginação muito estranha.

_Juuuuuuuuuuuura?_ _Só percebeu isso agora?_ Peg, como eu tinha resolvido chamar a vozinha na minha cabeça zombou.

Ignorei a Peg e me levantei pulando de cabeça atrás dela. Agarrei seu pé por baixo d'agua e puxei pra cima, subindo. Ela se debateu e eu a soltei rindo.

Sua cabeça dourada surgiu na superfície com um sorriso nos lábios finos.

- Você é uma trapaceira! – Ela me acusou e jogou água em mim.

A água acertou meus olhos que estava abertos, distraídos. Ardera por causa do cloro e eu sacudi a cabeça saindo da piscina.

- Merda K! Ta doendo! – Falei de forma grosseira.

- Desculpa! – Senti mãos pequenas tocando meu braço, mas me afastei – Foi sem querer... Era brincadeira lembra?

- É, to vendo o resultado dela – Esfreguei brutalmente meu rosto e revirei os olhos quando senti parar de arder.

Ela deu um passo pra trás.

- Credo, você ta um saco hoje sabia? – Ela falou sem querer me ofender, mas soando verdadeira – Dá pra escolher, por favor, qual vai ser o seu humor?

Eu recuei um passo e olhei pra ela, subitamente magoada. A K nunca falava de modo áspero comigo.

- Por quê? Porque você está falando assim comigo? – perguntei sentindo meu lábio inferior se projetar involuntariamente.

- Viu! É disso que eu to falando! – Ela me deu as costas e foi até a mesa de ferro batido que ficava perto da piscina, estava cheia de comidas e bebidas frescas. Ela começou a mordiscar uvas, alguma das poucas comidas que tínhamos em comum com o mundo humano.

Me recuperei e fui me sentar ao lado dela.

- Desculpa... eu não sei o que eu tenho. É só que não é minha culpa... Simplesmente as coisas estão assim hoje – Dei de ombros no final e peguei uma torrada e afundei no molho de alecrim e gengibre.

Falando assim parece meio estranho, mas tinha um gosto ótimo quando eu adicionava pequenas sementes dos montes gelados.

Mordi um pedaço e senti o molho se dissolver delicadamente na minha boca. Era bom.

- Vai... – Falei depois que a K não falou nada – Você sabe que não consegue ficar brava comigo. Por favor...

Ela me olhou de lado fingindo indiferença a minha presença.

Larguei minha torrada e a sacudi.

- Me da atenção Kayla!

Ela revirou os olhos e me deu um soquinho no braço.

- Não precisa usar meu nome todo pra conseguir minha atenção.

Sorri e a abracei.

- Desculpa, vou tentar ser normal.

Ela riu delicadamente.

- Impossível! Você nunca foi e nunca será normal.

Eu ri e comi minha torrada novamente, mas dessa vez ela tava com um gosto estranho, azedo. Enjoativo.

Cuspi o que tava na minha boca e joguei a torrada longe.

- Eca! Acho que essa coisa ta estragada – Meu estomago fez um barulho estranho e senti um nó o apertando – Anh.

- B? você ta com uma cara estranha... Você ta legal? – Ela colocou a mãozinha quente sobre minha testa – B você ta suando frio!

Afastei-me bruscamente dela e levantei com um pulo da mesa... Não ia dar tempo de chegar ate um banheiro. Afastei-me o máximo que consegui da piscina e me agachei perto de um arbusto bem cuidado. Vomitei todo o meu café da manha.

K veio logo para o meu lado e segurou meu cabelo. Esperou pacientemente até eu terminar de colocar tudo o que eu tinha e o que eu não tinha pra fora. Quando terminei enxuguei minha boca com as costas da mão e me levantei meio tremula me apoiando na minha amiga.

- Amiga, você esta realmente me deixando preocupada agora – Ela me sentou na cadeira de antes, mas eu me afastei dali.

- Eca! Esse cheiro... – Me levantei e me enrolei numa toalha de banho.

Ouvi minha amiga suspirar e se aproximar silenciosamente de mim. Preocupei-me com o silêncio e me virei para olhá-la. Seu rosto estava neutro, pensativo.

- O que?

- Eu não quero ser chata, mas temos que conversar. – Ela se sentou no chão ao lado da piscina e fui até ela, me sentando ao seu lado.

- Fala.

- Bem... você e o Edward... – Ela pareceu constrangida, mas então respirou fundo e falou de uma vez – Tem se protegido? Usado camisinha e essas coisas?

Olhei debilmente para seu rosto e balancei a cabeça, não entendo aonde ela queria chegar com essa conversa.

- Entao... você não acha que isso tudo pode ser resultado disso? – Ela falou, mas pra mim soou como um enigma.

- O que você quer dizer, K? eu não to sacando nada! você pode ser direta, eu não me importo, nunca me importei – dei de ombros e olhei pacientemente pra ela.

- Ah que seja então! – ela resmungou e pegou meu rosto em suas mãos – Eu preciso que você mantenha o foco em mim agora. Não se distraia! Eu sei como você faz isso facilmente.

Sorri pra ela e me concentrei nos seus olhos azuis esperando.

- De novo: Fala.

- Você acha que pode estar grávida?

Eu não entedi o sentido das suas palavras então continuei olhando pra ela como uma idiota.

- Como? – sussurrei como uma lerda.

Um zumbido irritante soava nos meus ouvidos. Eu conhecia as palavras, e tinha ouvido perfeitamente o que ela disse. Mas pra mim não conseguia fazer sentido.

- Gravida. Sabe como é... barrigão? Nove meses? Enjôos? Distúrbios de humor? Essas coisas... – Conforme ela falava sua voz foi ficando mais distante.

- Oh, merda... será possível...? – Eu não sabia se falava com ela nem comigo, mas eu estava realmente tentando me concentrar nisso e não na escuridão que se arrastava ate minhas pálpebras.

- B? você ta meio verde. Eu vou chamar aju...

Eu não ouvi o resto da sua frase. Apenas deixei a escuridão me sugar.

-

-

-

N/A: PESSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAS !

Aqui vos falo pedindo, implorando, perdão! Eu sei que estou a quase 2 semanas sem postar. Mas era fim de ano

Provas e tudo mais! E cara , eles rançaram o meu coro com essa merda!

Sinto que estou totalmente ferrada ¬¬'

Mas chega de conversas tristes!! Eu estou de férias! UHUUUUL !

Pelo menos até o dia das benditas provas finais do ano... babaquisse eu diria!

Mas enfim, ta de madrugada aqui quase... e eu tenho que dormir logo. Desligar o notebbok. Eu meio que to dormindo no quarto dos meus pais, porque estão pintando o meu. Eu queria pintar de vermelho pra combinar com aluz neon vermelha que tem no teto, mas meus pais falaram o quanto meu quarto ia ficar parecendo um prostibulo com isso e me fizeram pintar de rosa! Não que eu não goste de rosa nem anda disso... mas fico tão... gay!

'HSUAHSUAHSUAHSA Whatever! Eu vou sair.

Depois a Sam passa por aqui e responde as reviews e deixa o betacomment dela.

Falar nisso:

!

As reviews foram taaaaaao lindas *-* To tão feliz que vocês estejam gostando da minha fic !

Sério! Eu adoro ler cada reviewzinha que vocês mandam! Daqui a pouco vocês vão me fazer chorar meninas. Beijos!

Amo muito todas vocês ;D


	36. Capítulo XXXV

**Capitulo 35**

Respirar. Inspirar e expirar. Esse processo pode parecer simples. Natural. Fácil.

Mas isso, claro, quando você não está tendo um ataque!

Senti que já conseguiria mover minhas pálpebras sem dificuldades se eu quisesse, mas essa era a questão. Eu não queria abrir os olhos. Eu estava acordada a alguns minutos, tentando me acalmar silenciosamente.

Uma grande e macia cama estava sob meu corpo, e pelo cheiro do perfume pude supor que estava no meu quarto. Com pequeno e discretos movimentos pude sentir um tecido leve roçar meu corpo ate os joelhos. Uma das minhas poucas camisolas longas.

Deus! Era isso, minha vida estava acabada. Agora eu deveria me vestir como uma velha. Pensar como uma velha. Eu deveria agir como uma velha. Eu teria que parar de ser eu mesma e ser uma _mãe_. Até mesmo a palavra parecia errada nos meus pensamentos. Eu não estava pronta, eu acabaria com a vida da criança. Ela seria infeliz e triste sob meus cuidados. E eu perderia meus amigos e logo teria que me satisfazer com uma vida monótona dentro de meus aposentos reais tricotando meias!

Abri subitamente os olhos com essa imagem mental e ouvi um som alto de alivio ao meu lado.

- Graças a Deus! – K se sentou ao meu lado na cama. Ela tirou os cabelos do meu rosto cuidadosamente e tirou uma toalha úmida, que eu nem percebi que estava lá, da minha testa.

Eu olhei pra ela e senti meus olhos se encherem d'água. Ela me abraçou silenciosamente e eu retribui o abraço apertado. Fazendo com que ela suportasse a maioria do meu peso com seu corpo pequeno. E então o único som que se ouvia no grande aposento eram os meus soluços; eles começaram intensos e violentos, fazendo meu corpo se sacudir furiosamente, mas aos poucos foram se acalmando e aumentando positivamente o intervalo entre eles.

- Ah B, não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo – K sussurrava palavras de incentivo e felicidade nos meus ouvidos a todo o momento.

- Como? – respondi uma vez que meu choro se tornou silencioso e quase calmo – Como pode dar certo, K? Eu estou grávida! Prenha! Tem um troço dentro de mim! Tem uma coisa alienígena dentro do meu ventre!

Ela pareceu prender um sorriso e afagou meu cabelo, quando eu me soltei dela.

- Isso se chama bebê, Bella.

- Não, isso é um aproveitador! Ele vai roubar minha força vital, vai me fazer ficar cansada o tempo todo, e chata de tanto mudar de humor, vai me fazer ter olheiras de tanto chorar! Vai me fazer comer que nem uma porca e me fazer virar uma bola! E por fim vai acabar com toda a minha vida sexual!

Oh. Meu. Deus!

- K... – Senti o sangue fugir do meu rosto. Logo seus braços estava novamente envolvendo meus ombros trêmulos – Como vou contar isso ao Edward?

Senti que poderia começar a soluçar novamente e mordi com força meu lábio inferior.

- Querida, você vai ter que conversar com ele. Você não fez esse bebê sozinha – Ela tombou a cabeça de lado me avaliando e disse calmamente, com confiança – Sei que você não vai fazer o aborto, por mais que isso seja... inapropriado para o momento. Então você vai ter que falar com ele sobre isso. Sei que você o ama e que vai querer ele ao seu lado.

Suspirei e afundei minha cara no travesseiro macio;

- Eu não quero isso agora! – Minha voz saiu abafada. Levantei meu rosto e olhei suplicante pra ela – Eu quero ser uma adolescente normal. Quero ter medos normais e felicidades normais... Bom, o _meu_ normal é claro – Dei de ombros e continuei agora olhando pro travesseiro – Quero poder ficar bêbada com você sempre que quiser. Quero poder transar com o Edward sempre que tivermos vontade. Quero poder sair e fugir de casa pra fazer minhas merdas com meus amigos. Quero poder ser livre pelo tempo que ainda tenho. Quero ser eu mesma sem ter que me preocupar com outro ser que depende de mim.

Ela acariciou ternamente meu rosto e beijou minha bochecha.

- Mas esse é o seu normal B. nada nunca será normal pra você... e admita, você gosta da sua vida assim. Em que outro mundo uma bruxa namoraria e engravidaria de um vampiro?

Sentei-me derrotada na cama e olhei pra ela.

- O que eu _faço_? – gemi derrotada.

Ela me olhou com seus olhos azuis suaves e eu vi ali, em sua expressão o quanto ela queria poder me dar a resposta. Quase tanto como eu queria desesperadamente obtê-la. Mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Não pra mim.

- Acho que vou tomar banho e... Tentar achar alguma solução válida pra isso.

Ela sorriu encorajadoramente e se recostou na cama.

- Eu vou te esperar aqui. Nem pense em tentar se afogar na banheira, mocinha! – Ela falou num tom de voz severo e eu sorri de maneira meio murcha pra isso.

- Vou manter isso em mente – Falei por sobre o ombro enquanto entrava no banheiro da suíte.

Tirei minha roupa lentamente e me olhei no grande espelho, meu corpo estava do mesmo jeito de antes. Alisei minha barriga plana. Não parecia haver vida ali, parecia só... Eu.

Como devia ser.

Mas o destino não gosta que eu esteja certo. E eu pude sentir algo cutucar a palma da minha mão. Uma, duas, três vezes. Parecia incomodado como se não gostasse da minha linha de raciocínio. Ele... Ela... Aquilo não queria que eu pensasse sobre ele daquela forma. Como se ele não existisse.

_Estou aqui!_ A coisa parecia gritar enquanto chutava ou seja lá o que estivesse fazendo.

Suspirei e afaguei mais docemente minha barriga.

- Sei que está ai pequeno... Mas, eu não sei o que fazer quanto a isso – Falei em tom de desculpas.

A coisa chutou mais duas vezes e se aquietou.

- Eu sei que você também não sabe... Mas eu não vou te desapontar, ok? – Suspirei profundamente dessa vez e percebi a verdade nas minhas palavras – Não é isso que mães devem fazer.

A coisa cutucou novamente, mas dessa vez de forma mais suave... Quase como se tentasse me acariciar. Ela entendia, ela sabia como eu me sentia. Não era culpa dela, afinal.

Sorri olhando meu reflexo.

- Tudo bem, eu vou ser uma boa mãe, custe o que custar... Você não tem culpa de estar aí dentro. Eu não vou deixar a sua existência ser em vão, coisinha – enruguei minha testa e comecei a encher a banheira – Tá, ta. Coisinha não é um apelido legal, mas pense comigo. Não sabemos se você vai ser menino ou menina, não posse te dar um apelido nem masculino nem feminino. E nem pense que eu vou te dar alguma coisa unissex como nome, eu só faço isso com objetos e cachorros.

Quando a banheira encheu taquei quase o vidro todo de espumas e me afundei ali, conversei por um bom tempo com meu bebê. Era fácil fazer isso, e de uma forma estranha me acalmava.

- B, você não se afogou de verdade, né? – K entrou cautelosa no banheiro e fez uma careta aliviada enquanto vinha ate a beirada da banheira – Credo! Juro que pensei que fosse achar um cadáver boiando na água pelo tempo que você demorou.

- Desculpe, eu me distrai conversando com a coisinha – Dei de ombros.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha loira pra mim.

- Coisinha?

- Sabe como é... _A_ _coisa_! – Apontei pra minha barriga.

- A coisa se chama bebê, Bella! No máximo feto.

Ela tirou os chinelos e sentou na beirada da banheira afundando as pernas na água quente.

- Isso parece bom – Ela disse enquanto balançava as pernas.

Eu ri.

- Entra logo, sua idiota! A coisinha precisa conversar com a titia dele também, eu quero que ele se acostume logo com sua voz. Ele vai ouvir muito ela ainda.

Ela abriu os olhos surpresa e riu pra mim. Tirou o vestido leve e entrou de biquíni mesmo na banheira.

- Pensei que estivesse apavorada demais pra pensar nele... Ou nela.

Dei de ombros, indiferente.

- A coisinha é parte de mim, não vou ignorá-la só porque ainda não sei como prosseguir com ela. Ninguém gosta de silencio absoluto.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

- Sabia que você ia conseguir lidar com essa situação B.

Retribui o abraço e sorri.

- É... Acho que já estou acostumada a ter a minha vida nessa estranha bagunça. Mas sei lá, tudo sempre deu certo no final, né? Logo isso tudo vai acabar e a gente vai ficar bem... como uma família, né?

Ela confirmou firmemente com a cabeça e se recostou soprando as bolhas.

- Eu vou ser titia – Ela cantarolou baixinho e eu ri.

- Pobrezinha da coisa, vai ter Pet e o Emmett como tios... Não quero ninguém estragando a mente da minha coisinha!

Ela riu e jogou água em mim.

- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que você pode fazer isso sozinha.

Joguei água nela também e revirei os olhos.

- Eu vou cuidar pra que a coisinha tenha só a melhor parte de mim, ok? – Sorri lentamente – Tenho certeza que ela vai puxar o Edward em quase tudo... Ele ou ela vai ser perfeito.

Ficamos conversando mais alguns minutos durante o banho, ate que nossas mãos estavam enrugadas e nossas pernas dormentes. Então tivemos de sair. Ficamos conversando por horas no meu quarto e eu nem percebi o tempo passar, ate alguém bater no meu quarto.

Me levantei e abri a porta dando de cara com uma vampira pequena e irritadinha.

- Tá legal mocinha, o que você fez?

Arregalei os olhos surpresa. Dei espaço pra ela entrar no quarto e fechei a porta me sentando na cama de frente pra ela que se sentou numa poltrona.

- Eu? Não me lembro de ter feito nada dessa vez.

Ela me olhou suspeita e suspirou cansada.

- Oi K. Oi Bella.

- Você não parece bem, Ali – K olhava pra pequena a avaliando.

- Eu sei, estou com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos. Eu não consigo ver a Bella direito. Bom, até assim desde que a gente chegou aqui, mas é bem fraquinho. Só que agora está realmente difícil de ver.

- Não ver as coisas te irrita – K conclui.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei porque as coisas estão assim Ali, desculpa.

- Tudo bem, mas aconteceu alguma coisa desde que a gente chegou aqui? Algo mudou? – Ela perguntou seria, como se esperasse uma resposta negativa.

Mas a resposta não era necessariamente negativa, quer dizer algo tinha mudado... meu ventre!

- Bom...

Eu hesitei e ela percebeu. Olhou atentamente meu rosto esperando a resposta.

- Bom o que Isabella? – Ela falou entredentes.

Engoli em seco e soltei de uma vez só.

- Eu acho que to grávida – Ela me olhou de olhos arregalados, eu fiquei nervosa e disparei a falar – Bom, eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. A coisinha me chutou já... ela me entende! É bem legal na verdade. claro que eu estou totalmente apavorada, mas sei lá, aconteceu. Então eu vo me virar e a coisinha não tme culpa de nada, né? A culpa é toda minha e do Ed por não termos nos cuidado... falar em Ed será que ele vai surtar? Alice como Irma dele, você acha que ele vai me assasinar? Nós duas sabemos que ele conseguiria fazer isso... vampiros podem ser m...

- Para! – Alice e K gritaram juntas.

Eu pulei sobressaltada.

- O que?

- Relaxa mulher! – Ali me repreendeu e sorriu – Você solta uma bomba dessas em mim e depois desata a falar! Nem me deu tempo de dar uma resposta nem de ter uma reação. Credo! Não é assim que você da noticia as pessoas, Bella.

- Desculpa – Cocei a nuca sem-graça – É que eu to meio nervosa, sabe como é.

- O Ed não vai te matar sua idiota! Não seja tola Bella – Ela revirou os ohlos dramaticamente e se sentou na cama ao meu lado – Na verdade eu estou surpresa sim, com isso, mas também estou feliz. Eu vou ser titia!

- Eu sei! Não é emocionante? – K falou animada.

- Totalmente! Eu nem achei que isso fosse possível, mas nossa, vocês me surpreenderam total! Eu sei que ele vai adorar. Ele adoraria qualquer coisa que você pudesse dar pra ele Bella. E eu não estou falando com duplo sentido... _agora_.

Eu e K rimos.

- Como eu posso contar isso a ele? – Eu supirei.

- Eu não acho que você deva enrolar, ele tem todo o direito de saber – K disse sucintamente.

A coisinha me chutou, como que apoiando a titia.

- Obrigada por se unir a elas, coisinha! – Reclamei com minha barriga.

- _Coisinha_? – Ali perguntou confusa.

- É, ela chama o bebê de coisinha porque ainda não sabe o sexo – K explicou.

- Bella, você é doente. Ele não é uma coisa, é um bebê!

- Porque todo mundo fica me dizendo isso? Eu SEI que ele é um bebê! Ele ta dentro de mim lembra? Tenho certeza que uma lombriga ou uma solitária que ele não é – Resmunguei cruzado os braços.

Elas riram.

- Que bom que você sabe – K zombou.

- Agora, voltando ao meu argumento oficial – Ali se pronunciou ficando de pé, na minha frente – Você pode contar pro Edward daqui a pouco.

- Porque daqui a pouco? – Perguntei confusa – Eu não posso esperar mais, não?

- Bella! O baile de mascaras... é a oportunidade perfeita.

- Oh merda! Eu tinha esquecido disso!

- É bem a sua cara! – K riu.

- Porque você acha que eu estou aqui? Pra te arrumar obviamente!

Gemi e me deixei que ela começasse a sessão de tortura, enquanto me preparava psicologicamente pra contar ao Edward.

O tempo passou rápido, acho que só por eu estar querendo adiar tanto aquele momento.

Eu estava enfiada dentro de um vestido longo azul-safira muito bonito. O corpete do vestido era bem cortado com um tecido muito macio, o decote arredondando era incrustado com pedras em tons delicados de azul e prata dando um brilho todo especial, marcava e apertava só os lugares certos destacando minha cintura fina e meus seios que milagrosamente pareciam maiores. Se isso for graças a maternidade pelo menos conta como ponto positivo. Andei nervosamente pelo quarto sentindo o tecido da saia do vestido fluir atrás de mim suavemente.

- Da pra você deixar eu amarrar logo essa mascara? – Alice falou nervosa.

- Ok, ok. – Resmunguei enquato me sentava na penteadeira e olhava ela amarrar a mascara prateada no meu rosto. Ela deu um laço discreto atrás da minha cabeça e deixou uma boa parte da fita caída, se misturando com o meu cabelo castanho.

Eu estava bonita, não havia como negar isso. Sorri pra minha imagem no espelho.

- Obrigada Alice, eu estou muito bonita.

Ela me abraçou animada e sorriu.

- Eu sei!

- Voces duas estão lindas meninas – Me virei e olhei pra K e Alice – Aposto que Jasper e Pet vão babar... principalmente por esse decote dona Kayla...

Ela corou e riu.

Seu vestido era rosa pálido, dando uma impressão de antigo. Era solto da cintura pra baixo assim como o meu, mas era um frente única com decote em V, o decote era adornado por babados de renda leves que desciam profundamente por seu colo dando um ar puro ao decote não muito modesto.

- Eu espero que sim – Ela disso rindo e ajeitando sua mascara rosa com pequenos detalhes em renda branca.

- Ok mocinhas, vocês estão adoráveis e sexys como tem que ser. Agora levantem essas bundas daí e vamos descer antes que os meninos surtem! – Alice falou energética como sempre abrindo a porta pra nós passarmos.

Ela se aprumou no vestido verde-esmeralda que ia só até o seu joelho, mas era incrivelmente elegante, e passou na nossa frente indo em direção as escadas.

Descemos graciosamente a escada. A festa seguia em perfeita ordem no andar de baixo. A música elegante e sensual dava o ar perfeito para que os casais dançassem uma música de rosto colados e olhos fechados.

Demoramos a achar os meninos, mas por fim os localizamos bebendo drinques coloridos perto do bar.

Cheguei discretamente por trás de Edward e toquei se antebraço, ele me olhou no mesmo instante e o meu sorriso torto surgiu em seus lábios.

- Oi, que tal em pagar uma bebida? – Olhei diretamente em seus olhos dourados.

Mascara nenhuma conseguiria me fazer confundi-lo com outro vampiro ou bruxo.

Ele pegou minha mão e se inclinou pra frente, dando um beijo suave nela.

- Depende do que eu vou ganhar em troca – Seu sorriso cresceu lentamente.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha maliciosamente pra ele.

- Acho que nós podemos combinar algo que agrade a ambos.

Ele envolveu minha cintura e beijou meus lábios de forma nada pura. Quando nos afastamos eu já estava ofegante, embora o beijo não tenha sido longo.

- Acho que isso já um começo – Falei e ouvi algum pigarrear atrás de nós.

- Atentado ao pudor, Bellinha... Você sabe que isso da cadeia, né? – Pet me zombou.

Sorri graciosamente pra ele.

- Não pra mim, docinho... ser da família real tem que me dar algumas vantagens, não é?

- É por isso que ela é assim – K meneou a cabeça negativamente me fazendo rir do exagero.

- Sinto informar Bella que você estragou meu irmão – Jasper falou com um sorriso brilhante nos lábios finos e rosados – Ele era muito mais contido antes de você.

Ergui uma sobrancelha pra ele.

- Entao eu apenas libertei a fera.

Eles riram e Edward beijou meu pescoço me fazendo arrepiar.

- A fera não se importou de ser libertada.

- A Bella e a fera... que romântico – Alice falou com os olhinhos brilhantes.

Todos nós rimos novamente.

Jasper sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido de Alice que a fez sorrir levemente.

- Desculpa pessoal, mas eu tenho que cuidar da minha fadinha – Jasper anunciou já puxando Alice pra longe.

Olhei confusa o caminho deles.

- Onde eles vão? – K perguntou por mim.

- Dançar... aceitaria dançar comigo também? – Edward me perguntou e eu apenas acenti pra ele.

- Ate depois meninos. Comportem-se – Alertei Pet e K enquanto soltava beijos no ar pros dois e me deixava arrastar por Edward.

- Nós sempre nos comportamos – K falou rindo.

- Da pior forma é claro – Pet completu e a puxou pra um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Revirei só olhos... tinha que ser o tarado do Petter pra estragar a minha K.

- Ela era tão doce antes dele... – Suspirei dramaticamente.

Edward riu.

- E você? Era doce e pura antes de mim?

Ele colocou as duas mãos na base das minhas costa e colocou nosso corpos. Eu envolvei seu pescoço com meus braços e ergui discretamente os cantos dos lábios, num sorriso pequeno e cheio de significados.

- Talvez... mas definitivamente sou muito melhor agora que tenho você.

Ele sorriu torto e se inclinou na minha direção lentamente.

Acariciei sua nuca e me ergui na ponta dos pés pra quebrar logo a distância entre nossos lábios. Ele me segurou no ar pra eu não ter que me esforçar e me beijou delicadamente.

- E eu tenho que agradecer sempre, por você ser _você_. Bella, você consegue me fazer mais e mais feliz a cada dia, por mais impossível que pareça. Eu nunca vou conseguir sair de perto de você, pequena... você faz parte de mim. Você é minha.

Eu sorri e meus olhos estavam úmidos.

- Obrigada. Nós é que temos que te agradecer Edward. Muito obrigada – O beijei novamente, mas ele se afastou rápido demais.

- _Nós_? – ele estava confuso.

Eu respirei fundo e tirei uma das mãos de seu pescoço me afastando um passo pra que ele pudesse me ver. Coloquei minha mão livre sobre meu ventre e olhei pro chão, com medo de encarar seus olhos. Suas mãos continuavam firmes na minha cintura. Ele não falou nada por tanto tempo que tomei coragem e olhei pro seu rosto. Ele estava muito imóvel, como só um vampiro conseguiria, olhando petrificado pra minha barriga.

Droga, era tudo que eu mais temia. Ele não ia saber como lidar com isso, mas o que eu estava dizendo? Eu também não sabia... mas pra mim não havia a opção de escape, a coisinha estava dentro de mim. E eu já gostava dela. Ela era _minha_.

A coisinha pequena que crescia silenciosamente dentro de mim mudaria todo o meu futuro, mas não precisava mudar o de Edward se ele não quisesse. Ele no parecia _querer_ então eu não lhe obrigaria. Eu o amava o suficiente pra deixar com que escolhesse.

Me desvencilhei de suas mãos petrificada e dei um passo pra trás ignorando as lágrimas silenciosas que se acumulavam nos meus olhos, meaçando cair a qualquer instante. Ele não precisava me ver chorar.

Olhei uma ultima vez pra seu rosto de pedra ainda imóvel e me lancei pra trás. Contornei rapidamente vários casais e tentei sair o mais rápido que os saltos de 12 centimetros me permitiam.

Ele não me queria, ele não nos queria... Então era assim que era a dor da rejeição?

Eu já pensei que ele houvesse me rejeitado antes quando ele partiu pra casa das Denali, mas eu só tive tempo de ter raiva. Agora que eu o vi me rejeitar bem na minha frente, só sobrava a magoa. E ela doía mais que qualquer coisa no meu coração frágil e meio humano.

Eu estava quase conseguindo sair da imensa pista de dança quando meu braço foi segurado por uma mão fria. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo e eu me recusei a olhar em seus olhos. Fiquei ali, parada encarando meus pés.

- Bells... – Ele me virou em sua direção, mas apenas encarei seu peito coberto por um elegante smoking preto.

- Diga – Minha voz estava abafada. Suspirei e me forcei a dizer as palavras que antecipariam minha queda – Pode falar... Você não quer não é? Você não vai conseguir lidar com isso...

Ele ficou calado tanto tempo que eu pensei em olhar pro seu rosto, mas eu não suportaria ver aquele olhar vazio de novo.

Ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e me obrigou a olhar pro seu rosto. Havia tantas emoções passando por ele que eu não conseguia saber o que ele estava pensando.

- Isabella Swan você é doente? Como pode fazer isso? – Sua voz estava dura e fez com que lágrimas rolassem por meus olhos, ele parou respirando fundo e continuou com a voz suave - Como pode pensar isso de mim? Acha mesmo que o fato de você estar carregando um pedaço de mim dentro de você fisicamente me faria me afastar? Um filho Bells? Eu nunca parei pra pensar nisso, porque pra mim era impossível, improvável... Eu nunca desejei, mas agora que eu tenho, se eu soubesse antes... Eu com certeza teria buscado por isso. Ele é _nosso_ Bella... é eu e você! É o fruto do nosso amor, querida. Como eu poderia _não_ gostar?

Eu não consegui dizer nada, deixei apenas as lagrimas rolarem por meus olhos, dessa vez lágrimas de felicidade.

Ele riu e me abraçou, descansei minha cabeça em seu peito e ele beijou minha bochecha molhada.

- Bella boba. Não chore pequena. Eu não quero ver vocês duas chorando – Ele disse no meu ouvido.

- Duas? Ela é menina? – Eu pergunte confusa.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei, mas eu gostaria de ter uma menina, linda como você – E então me beijou intensamente.

Eu retribui o beijo sem dizer mas nenhuma palavra.

Estava feliz demais pra pensar em questionar a idéia maluca de que a coisinha fosse ser igual a mim... ela deveria ser igual a ele, perfeita igual a ele.

Definitivamente era essa a noite mais feliz da minha existência, e nada poderia fazer isso mudar.

-

-

-

-

-

**N/A:** Vocês não adoram finais felizes? Eu certamente adoro.

Gente to na fossa, na merda, mega deprê. Fiquei em 3 provas finais na escola ¬¬' e pior, elas são nada mais nada menos que: Biologia (quem se importa se os ruminantes tem 4 estomagos?), Desenho (Aquela mulher faz mágica porque eu não sei como que o desenho aparece do nada na folha, na verdade eu diria que ela faz macumba mesmo) e por ultimo mas não menos importante, Quimica, minha peste particular... sempre fico em recuperação nessa merda... Odeio química ¬¬'

Eu sinto muito gatinhas, mas eu ainda vo ter mais 2 semanas na escola, 1 de aulas de reforço e a outra de provas finais ¬¬'

Eu sei... cruel, né?

Enfim, vamos voltar ao foco da historia... lá vem o MiniCullen! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Gostaram da reação do Ed? Eu não sabia exatamente como fazer ele reagir, mas eu achei que o 'choque' não parecia nada mal... e a Bella anda tão dramática, não acham? No próximo cap vai ser só a festa... legal, né? Eu já tenho grande expectativas pra essa festa há um booooooom tempo, então espero que vocês gostem dela, ok?

Reviews

Obrigada por TODAS elas... e sinto muito pelo sumisso da nossa querida SammySam, quem quiser me ajudar a meter a porrada nela quando ela aparecer é só avisa, ok?

**Marcela P.M. Pattinson:** Que bom *-* Quem não ama barracos? Ah, a lemon... eu tava pensando numa, mas eu pensei uma coisa meio perva e sme lugar na história no momento... envolve um casal e uma sala de espelhos... eu sei, estranho... mas culpe o meu cérebro! E muito obrigada de novo , eu adoro saber quando vocês gostam da fic. De verdade. e aí? Q q se achou da reação do Ed? Eu já tava pensando em engravidar ela antes, mas ei lá, eu fui escrevendo ai eu botei ela grávida sem nem perceber . 'HUSAHUSHAUSHAUSHUAHSA Envelhecem, mas beeeeeeeeem mais devagar doq eu humanos. Tipo na fic tem bruxos com mais de 200 anos que parece ter 30 reparou? Tenho certeza que já escrevi sobre isso... Eu ainda n sei quantos caps a fic vai ter... mas eu ia parar depois de resolver todos os problemas que eu já programei pra acontecerem... mas a Sam não quer deixar... sei lá, quando tiver acabando eu vou avisar, ok? Beijos!

**MrSouza Cullen:** 'HUSHAUSHAUSHUAHSAUSHA Eu sei! Eu nunca deixei eles usarem preservativo pr aisso, pra poder por um mini Cullen na história quando eu quisesse... espero q tenha gostado das reações, beijos! Tb te adoro gata =D'

**Angel Cullen McFellou **: ' Verdade... bom, eu poderia fazer eles se previrem e se ferrarem também, mas ia dar mais trabalho pra explicar a existência de uma 'coisinha' dentro da Bells desse jeito. Rs. Espero que tenha gostado das reações. Beijos *-*

**ReneesmePaladonaiBlackLautner:** ! ' Eu vou por uma lemon, mas ainda não... antes eu preciso colocar toda a tensão que já está programada pra rolar na fic. Ah, falar em taradisses... a SinfoniaAgridoce ta taaaaaaaaaaaao legal *-* Já disse que adoro essa tradução? Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, Beijos!

**Lady Sanctorum :** Eu sei, mas eu toda ferrada na escola =/ Aí fico assim... mas eu vou me redimir, juro ! 'HUSAHUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHA Qual a diferença de gay pra homossexual? De qualquer forma o ser humano pega o que não devia! Ah isso me lembro uma piada! Não tem muito haver, mas eu vou contar mesmo assim... mas ela é racista, se você for negra não se ofenda! Ah, dane-se eu também sou preta e ri. 'HUSHAUHSUAHSA _O que uma mulher negra e um pneu furado tem em comum? *pensa* Os dois estão esperando um macaco!_ Ok, depois dessa eu calei. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos!

**Manuuu:** Sério? Espero que você não ache esse curtinho também, eu demorei um bom tempo nele... então seja boazinha! 'UHSAUHSUAHSUAHSA Não o Amanhecer foi muito melodramático com a gravidez da Bells, mas como você disse, aqui ela não é humana então a gente faz isso ser melhor, né? Nossa me senti uma cachorro agora, tipo 'menina má, muito má! Aiaiai!' 'HUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUA Eu sei , me desculpe mesmo... mas é que eu tava meio depre com a escola é tal, eu odeio ficarm em paf... é tão triste =/ Espero que tenha gostado , ok? Beijos!

**Agome chan:** 'HUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUA puTanya! Eu AMO os apelidos que vocês põem nela *--* De verdade ! Um cap por dia? OMG! Quando eu tiver de férias de verdade quem sabe? Mas agora, vai continuar sendo uns 2 por semana, serve? Ai! Você não pode ser assim tão agressiva meniina ! isso faz mal a sanidade dos ameaçados! Credo!! Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap, ok? Beijao gata selvagem. Credo! Esquece que eu disse isso... parece algum nome escroto de pessoas desesperadas em bate-papo... Ew.

Vo nessa meniinas, se a Sammy aparecer por aí dêem uma bronca nela por mim , ok ?

Beijos

;-*


	37. Capítulo XXXVI

**Capitulo 36**

Eu simplesmente não conseguia me conte de alegria. Eu e Edward circulamos pela festa cumprimentando a todos, principalmente àqueles que compareceram ao coquetel. Todos estavam sendo bem receptivos, não sei se era por não saberem que por baixo da mascara de cetim preta estava um vampiro ou simplesmente por não se importarem mais com isso.

- Já acabamos? – Ele apertou um pouco o braço que estava ao redor da minha cintura, me trazendo pra mais perto.

- Com o que? – Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro e suspirei feliz quando ele se encostou no bar e me envolveu com os dois braços.

- Com o 'social' – ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e começou a afagar minhas costas – Eu quero comemorar a existência de uma linhagem minha.

O carinho que ele me fazia não era nem um pouco sexual, era apenas carinho. Amor. Depois do choque inicial ele havia aceitado tão bem o fato da coisinha ta dentro de mim que eu mal conseguia sair da minha bolha de felicidade.

Acariciei seu braço coberto pelo elegante smoking preto e me estiquei pra dar um beijo casto em seus lábios.

- A gente vai comemorar _logo_. Assim que a festa acabar, eu ainda tenho que contar pras nossas famílias – Suspirei imaginando a reação da minha mãe e da minha tia.

Ele acariciou minha bochecha e ergueu meu rosto pra que eu o encarasse.

- Hey, não importa o que elas dizerem, ok? O importante é que eu quero e você quer... então nada nem ninguém pode atrapalhar nossa felicidade.

Senti um largo sorriso se espalhando pelo meu rosto e envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços.

- Já disse que você é o melhor namorado vampiro que uma bruxa pode querer?

Ele riu e me beijou. Mas dessa vez não foi um beijo casto ou delicado. Foi um beijo avassalador, cheio de paixão. Afastei-me apenas quando fiquei sem ar e escondi meu rosto no seu pescoço.

- Definitivamente você não pode ficar me dando beijos como esse em público... – olhei pra ele e vi a confusão em seu rosto, então completei a frase – Ou vamos mesmo ser presos por atentado ao pudor... Sabe como é, eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos... hormônios de grávida podem fazer coisas surpreendentes com a cabeça de uma mulher...

Dei de ombros e ele riu novamente antes de segurar minha nuca e grudar nossas bocas num beijo tão apaixonada e cheio de luxúria quanto o anterior.

- Você ouviu alguma coisa que eu disse? – Perguntei quando nos afastamos.

- Huum... – Ele gemeu e sussurrou no meu ouvido – Acho que vou gostar muito desses hormônios de gravidez.

Eu corei porque sabia que não era só ele que ia gostar deles. Eles iam ser ótimas desculpas pra quando eu quisesse fazer alguma coisa não muito... Apropriada.

Ergui-me novamente para beijá-lo, mas antes que nossos lábios se encostassem eu ouvi meu nome e me virei automaticamente.

- Senhorita Isabella!

Olhei assustada pra quem me chamou. Ele era moreno e alto, com os cabelos castanhos escuros quase negros grandes e embolados num desses dreads malucos que você não costuma ver muito por aí. Estava vestido como um guarda real e quando eu me virei de frente pra ele, ele se ajoelhou colocando a mão em punho sobre o coração, em sinal de reverencia.

- Pois não? – Disse meio emburrada por ele ter atrapalhado meu momento especial com o Ed.

Ele se levantou novamente.

- Sinto muito atrapalhar, mas eu fui ordenado em lhe avisar que sua tia, a rainha, está te chamando.

- Ok, obrigada pela informação – Peguei a mão do Edward e comecei a andar.

- Senhorita... – Ele me chamou hesitante e eu me virei pra ele irritada – Sozinha. Vossa Majestade gostaria de vê-la sozinha.

Minha tia? Sozinha? Estranho...

- Ok.

Dei um beijo na bochecha fria do Edward e sorri.

- Eu volto logo Ed. Não faça nenhuma besteira na minha ausência.

Ele riu e me deu um selinho.

- Juro que vou me comportar, estarei te esperando aqui no bar.

- Sim, senhor – Dei mais um selinho nele e me virei para o guarda.

- Onde ela está?

- Me siga, por favor – Ele disse com a voz calma e neutra que guardas em gerais usam.

Eu o segui pela festa. Cada rosto conhecia que se virava pra mim tinha um sorriso no rosto, uns por respeito e outro por um afinidade mesmo. Eu sorri e continuei acompanhando o guarda, mas quando seguimos para a extremidade do salão de festas e chegamos aos corredores do palácio eu estranhei.

- Guarda, qual o seu nome?

Ele andava na minha frente de costas pra mim, então eu não podia ver seu rosto por isso estranhei ainda mais o tom de sua voz.

- Laurent – Ele sussurrou. As paredes frias e vazias do corredor fizeram o som ecoar me fazendo ter um arrepio bem sinistro na espinha.

- Laurent, você tem alguma idéia do que minha tia pode querer?

Eu estava realmente confusa, porque ela ia querer falar comigo sem o Edward? OMG! Será que ela já tinha descoberto que eu estava grávida? Mas como? Eu mesma acabei de descobrir também.

- Não, senhorita. Eu apenas recebi ordens de lhe trazer até aqui em nome da rainha – A voz neutra dele estava começando a me irritar... Eu já tava nervosa, confusa e com medo. E ele ainda fica todo indiferente!

Será que ele não consegue sentir a tensão emanando de mim, não?

Bufei.

- Certo, então vamos porque eu quero descobrir logo.

Ele apenas assentiu e começou a andar mais rápido. Estávamos entrando cada vez mais pelos corredores do imenso palácio. Viramos a esquerda depois de alguns minuto andando em linha reta e descemos para o subsolo do palácio, onde aconteciam as reuniões importantes e sigilosas do reino. Porque será que minha tia iria querer falar comigo aqui?

Será que era tão grave assim? Será que ela ia me fazer tirar a coisinha? Nunca! Eu me recuso. Ninguém toca na minha barriga sem minha permissão. Fato.

Eu já estava ficando mais irritada pelo tempo que estava demorando a chegar, quando eu ia abrir a boca pra reclamar de novo ele parou em frente as grandes portas de carvalho da sala privativa de reuniões.

- Entre, por favor. Foi me dito que sua tia te encontrará aqui logo, logo – Ele abriu a porta pra mim e indicou com a mão que eu entrasse.

- Ela ainda não está aqui? – Perguntei confusa enquanto caminhava calmamente pra dentro do cômodo.

Não ouvi uma resposta então me virei pras portas esperando ver Laurent ali parado, ainda me observando, mas não. As portas estavam fechadas e eu sozinha.

Suspirei irritada, porque minha tia que ficar fazendo essas coisas? Ela tava me tirando de uma ótima festa só pra ficar aqui sentada sozinha esperando horas pelo rainha-do-atraso-Mirna.

A sala de reuniões era grande e ampla, com uma grande mesa redonda no centro e varias cadeiras elegantes e confortáveis ao redor e um sofá elegante na extremidade da sala. O lugar era todo iluminada por candelabros estrategicamente pocisionados, dando um lugar um ar meio lúgubre e misterioso. Encaminhei-me até o sofá e me sentei. A saia azul do vestido balançou delicadamente se abrindo ao meu redor e me fazendo sorrir. Eu me sentia como água fluindo com aquele vestido, leve e ondulante, como uma onda delicada de um mar manso.

Brinquei com a minha saia, futuquei alguns papeis que estavam sobre a mesa, andei admirando cada detalhe do cômodo e depois me sentei novamente batendo irritadamente o pé no chão num compasso desarmônico. Eu estava sozinha a no mínimo uns 20 minutos e nada da minha tia.

- Ah, dane-se! – Levantei decidida a voltar pros braços do meu vampiro-e-futuro-papai.

Quando tentei abrir a porta percebi que estava trancada. Forcei ela pra abrir e nada, forcei novamente e ela continuou sem se mover um milímetro.

_Obrigado por mais esse atraso!_

Dei dois passos pra trás e lancei um feitiço sobre a porta pra que ela se abrisse, porem uma capa protetora verde se fez visível.

Um contra feitiço.

Alguém tinha me trancado propositalmente aqui. Mas que merda! Agora eu ia perder a droga da festa inteira aqui olhando pras paredes e esperando alguém notar minha falta. Maravilha.

Virei-me irritada pronta pra me jogar na cadeira e começar a fazer uma lista mental de coisas pra comprar pra coisinha quando um movimento nas sombras do outro lado do cômodo me chamou atenção. Foi um movimento sutil, que de repente não era mais tão sutil assim; as sombras se mexeram e aos poucos foram ganhando forma. Uma forma conhecida até demais.

- Olá, querida.

Gelei por dentro, mas não deixei transparecer. Cruzei os braços e fiz minha melhor carranca.

- Qual é a sua agora? – Me segurei pra não adicionar um 'mermão' no final da frase. Mas ia ficar muito ganguester.

O loiro andou devagar até a poltrona que ficava a poucos metros de distancia de mim e se jogou nela. Cruzou as pernas daquele jeito que os homens sempre cruzam a apoiou um cotovelo no joelho e seu rosto na mão.

- O que eu quero? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim e eu repeti seu ato – Eu quero que você pague pelo que fez.

Encostei-me na porta, o mais longe possível dele e falei numa voz fria. Neutra.

- E o que foi que eu fiz mesmo?

Ele riu alto e se levantou me encarando com raiva nos olhos.

- Você me humilhou. Você e aquele vampiro nojento acabaram com a minha imagem perante o rei – Nos seus olhos surgiu um brilho maligno – Você devia saber que eu não sou o tipo de cara que perdoa com facilidade.

Porque será que _ninguém_ nesse bendito reino perdoa com facilidade, hein?

- Nós nos defendemos, não fizemos nada de errado! – Me defendi apesar de ter quase certeza que não ia adiantar nada. O cara tava com muita cara de psicopata no momento pra ser racional.

Ele respirou fundo e sorriu.

- Querida não se apavore ainda. Eu gosto de fazer as coisas bem calmamente – Ele se jogou no sofá novamente e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos.

Um olhar tão profundo que eu não consegui desviar o olhar. De repente eu me senti fria por dentro, tão fria e sem vida que eu não conseguia querer me mover. O que foi bem estranho já que o meu corpo estava se mexendo sem minha permissão.

Minhas pernas andaram devagar até onde James estava; eu em sentia como um zumbi sendo controlado.

_Eu tinha que ia até ele, tinha que tocá-lo. Era o que ele queria. Eu tinha que fazer._

Esses não eram meus pensamentos, mas era o que ecoava na minha mente.

Não. Não. _Não_!

Apertei com força meus punhos e fechei os olhos, meu corpo ainda se mexia, mas eu me forcei a parar. Pelo menos tentar parar.

_Saia da minha mente. Saia da minha mente! _Eu gritei internamente na esperança de que desse certo.

Concentrei toda a minha força pra manter minha mente só minha. Por favor, que aquele bendito escudo que o Edward disse que eu tinha continue funcionando!

Senti meus joelhos cederem quando eu estava a alguns passos de distancia de James. Agarrei com força o chão, quase cravando minhas unhas ali.

- Me reverencie – Ele disse, e eu pude ouvir claramente o sorriso na sua voz.

Apertei com força minha cabeça senti a dor que o esforço me causava. Mas eu não iria ceder. Nunca!

- Não – Um sussurro solitário conseguiu escapar dos meus lábios.

- O que você disse?

- Não – Minha voz ganhou um pouco mais de força e eu consegui falar em alto e bom som – Não! Saia da minha mente! Cretino!

Ele riu alto. Vi seus pés entrarem no meu campo de visão e ele se ajoelhar ao meu lado. Mãos fortes agarraram meu queixo me obrigando a olhar em seus olhos novamente.

- Não há porque resistir querida. Não há ninguém que seja capaz de proteger sua própria mente de uma magia como essa.

De novo me senti obrigada a olhar em seus olhos, mas agora que eu tinha noção do que estava rolando eu sabia que não podia me render. Eu tinha que manter meu escudo, se é que ele realmente existia, em pé.

Ergui o muro invisível dentro de mim e me concentrei o Maximo possível para mantê-lo ali. Minha cabeça começou a doer conforme eu sentia uma força contra o meu muro. Alguém tentando me controlar.

Gemi quando a dor começou a se tornar insuportável.

Não. Eu não iria ceder. Eu não podia. Não por mim, por ele. _Eles_.

Eu não podia permitir que nada acontecesse a Edward e a minha coisinha. _Meu bebê_.

Era tão estranho pensar que algo crescia silenciosamente dentro de mim. Algo que eu Edward fizemos, mesmo sem saber, com todo amor que nós tínhamos um pelo outro.

Era a prova do nosso amor e era a mim que cabia a responsabilidade de protegê-la.

Eu não iria falhar.

Agarrei com forças a mãos que ainda segurava meu queixo e fechei meus olhos. Novamente ergui com todas as minhas forças aquele muro.

_Saia. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça!_

As mãos que seguravam meu queixo se soltaram de repente e senti meu corpo tombar pra frente. Apoiei-me em minhas mãos e senti a pressão sumir.

- Sua vadia – Ele me chutou e eu cai de lado, a saia do vestido se espalhou em volta de mim e eu quase pude me visualizar como uma princesa caída nas masmorras presa com o vilão.

- Como você consegue? Porque você não pode ser normal? Porque não pode ser afetada por magia negra como qualquer outro ser? Porque não se rende? – Ele pontuava as frases com chutes nas minhas costas e eu podia sentir a coisinha reclamando dentro de mim.

- Pare! – Implorei.

Por mim eu nunca imploraria, morreria calada com todo meu orgulho, mas eu não podia deixar que ele continuasse machucando o meu bebê.

Sua risada foi mais alta e mais fria dessa vez.

- Parar? Porque eu deveria? Você não merece!

Ele se abaixou e agarrou com força meus cabelos.

- Mas eu não vou só te machucar fisicamente, querida. Você precisa aprender a pensar antes de mexer com as pessoas – Ele acariciou meu pescoço com a mão livre – Você conhece alguma coisa sobre magia negra, não é?

Eu assenti debilmente e novamente me vi obrigada a encarar seus olhos.

- Imagino que você saiba que eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com esse tipo de coisa... então o que você acha de ganhar dois lindos furos bem aqui – Ele apertou meus pescoço e eu resfoleguei por ar.

Ele riu do meu desespero e me soltou rindo. Mas seu riso parou de repente e ele olhou de soslaio pra um ponto perto da porta.

Segurei meu pescoço dolorido e assisti ele andar rápido e apressado ate uma estante delicada que tinha perto da mesa. Ele abriu e pegou um frasco azulado que mal dava pra ver o liquido prateado que tinha dentro. Ele voltou quase correndo ate mim se jogando ao meu lado e agarrou meu pescoço novamente.

Eu não entendi sua pressa repentina.

- Você não presta não é? – Ele me chutou uma vez antes de deixar seu corpo cair sobre o meu corpo. Cada perna sua estava de um lado de mim, me prendendo embaixo dele imóvel – Aceitei a derrota querida.

Eu resfoleguei não entendendo mais nada do que ele estava falando. Eu tinha aceitado, não é? Eu estava ali, jogada e rendida. Sem poder fazer nada pra me defender. Pra nos defender.

Uma de suas mãos segurou minha mandíbula tentando obrigar minha boca a se abrir. Eu me debati embaixo dele.

- Paradinha agora – Vi ele abrir o frasco e aproximar da minha boca – Você tem que beber querida.

Ele falou com uma voz doce e mansa. Deixando-me ainda mais confusa, firmei meus dentes juntos me recusando a abrir a boca e ele pareceu se irritá-lo.

Minha face ardeu com o tapa que ele me deu.

- Eu mandei abrir porra!

Ele firmou os dedos na minha mandíbula e automaticamente minha boca abriu. Senti um liquido frio descer pela minha garganta. Eu tentei impedir que ele descesse e acabei me engasgando. Ele levantou meu corpo e bateu nas minhas costas.

- Não, não. Você deve engolir tudo querida – Ele assoprou meu rosto e sorriu pra mim – Agora um ultimo detalhe.

Ele agarrou meu pescoço e proferiu um feitiço qualquer. Meu pescoço ardeu e eu não consegui sufocar um grito. Ele tampou minha boca e continuou apertando meu pescoço.

Quando ele finalmente soltou meu corpo caiu no chão e ele saiu de cima de mim com um sorriso no rosto. Ele me encarava como um artista que via sua obra de arte finalmente pronta.

- _Adeus_, querida – Como num replay horroroso ele andou ate a parede mais profunda do cômodo e seu corpo se misturou com as sombras ate que ele não tivesse mais forma.

Eu olhei por teto tentando pensar no que ele tinha em dado, mas uma dor profunda interrompeu meus pensamentos. Meu corpo inteiro queimava. Era como se alguém tivesse me colocado em cima de uma churrasqueira. Não, uma churrasqueira não. Eu estava no inferno.

Meu corpo se dobrava e se retorcia tentando escapar da dor, mas nada dava jeito.

Segurei meu rosto com as mãos e gritei por socorro o mais alto que consegui. Minhas mãos desceram sofridas por meu rosto e envolveram meu pescoço. Quente, meu corpo estava todo quente por dentro.

Algo em minhas mãos me chamou atenção. Sangue. Eu estava sangrando. Tentei localizar onde era o sangue. Pescoço.

O sangue fluía livremente por meu pescoço.

Era isso então, a morte.

A dor era tudo que eu via e sentia.

Mas na minha mente, meus pensamentos uma outra dor.

A dor da derrota. Eu falhei. Perdi.

Não era só eu que iria morrer, eu estaria deixando meu bebê morrer.

Mas o que alguém fraco como eu poderia fazer? Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão inútil. E essa, era a pior dor de todas.

Fechei os olhos esperando a escuridão tomar conta e me limitei a fazer tudo que eu podia.

Gritar e me contorcer. Na esperança de que alguém me ouvisse ou então que a dor finalmente parasse.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Meninas eu fiquei abismada com as lindas reviews que recebi.

Obrigada por todas elas.

Sei que atrasei demais dessa vez, então vo postar logo e depois reviso e respondo as reviews.

Espero que gostem. Eu AMEI escrever esse cap. Demorou a sair, mas quando saiu... foi perfeito *--*

Beijos e ate depois gatinhas .


	38. Capítulo XXXVII

**Capitulo 37**

Eu estava imersa na escuridão. Imersa no mais completo nada. Nada de som. Nada de cores. Nada de _dores_.

Talvez isso seja a morte. Eu não sentia nada, nenhum sentimento bom ou ruim.

Ainda me sentia deitada no chão em algum lugar, mas tinha medo de abrir meus olhos e me deparar com o nada, ou então com o inferno. Vai saber, né!

Um único som ecoou pelo lugar desconhecido por mim. Era um compasso desarmônico de algo batendo levemente contra o chão. Depois de alguns segundos de curiosidade abri os olhos.

Branco. Branco. _Branco_!

Sério, me senti imersa num desses lugares que prendem os malucos! Só falto ver as paredes acolchoadas, mas eu simplesmente _não_ via paredes!

- Pelo amor Dele, acorde logo! – Uma voz irritada murmurou.

Olhei pra ela e me surpreendi porque obviamente ela se destacava naquela brancura toda.

- Não cite o nome Dele desnecessariamente. Oh, ela já vai acordar – Uma voz doce surgiu e eu olhei pra ela.

Duas garotas, sim. Duas pequenas garotas gêmeas, tão idênticas e diferentes ao mesmo tempo estavam ali paradas com seus vestido cheio de babados e armado de cores distintas.

Pisquei repetidamente enquanto encarava as duas.

- Ótimo! Dessa vez recebemos uma retardada – A garota pálida e de voz irritadiça meneou a cabeça e olhou pra sua gêmea – O que fazemos com ela?

- Ela está desorientada sua boba – Ela sorriu pra mim e depois olhou pra outra garota – Mas já está melhorando.

Uma das poucas diferenças naturais entre as gêmeas era os cabelos. A de voz irritadiça tinha um lindo cabelo negro ondulado que ia ate a sua fina cintura, já sua gêmea de voz doce tinha um cabelo loiro angelical igualmente longo e ondulado. As duas vestiam um lindo e adorável vestido, que me lembravam aqueles estilo lolitas, mas sem ser vulgar, só delicado. A de cabelo negro vestia um vestido igualmente preto e a loira um branco como a neve.

Olhei as duas figuras e enruguei a testa confusa. Eu não deveria estar morrendo agora?

A gêmea do cabelo negro resmungou alguma coisa e se sentou no chão branco e imaculado daquele nada e me olhou entediada.

- Já acabou de "acordar" – Ela fez aspas com as mãos no ar.

A gêmea loira sorriu benevolente pra mim.

- Ignore minha querida irmã – Então lançou um olhar ameaçador a outra gêmea – Você parece melhor, venha. Vamos aos negócios.

- Finalmente! – A gêmea 'negra' se levantou exasperada fazendo seu vestido negro se mexer em volta dela exageradamente.

As duas olharam pra mim e começaram a andar por aquele nada. Eu observei elas seguirem.

- Onde vocês vão? – Minha voz estava rouca e ecoou pelo lugar.

Elas se entreolharam e reviraram os olhos sincronizadamente.

- Nos siga! – Gritaram juntas de volta pra mim.

Não vi outra coisa a se fazer então as segui.

Quando as alcancei não agüentei de curiosidade.

- Eu não deveria estar morta?

Elas sorriram uma pra outra e se viraram pra mim no mesmo instante.

- Tecnicamente – A gêmea 'negra' pos as mãozinhas na cintura.

- Mas ainda não está! – A gêmea loira ergueu um dedo na minha direção, pra chamar minha atenção a ela e então indicou sua irmã.

- Antes precisamos ver alguns... detalhes – A outra gêmea andou envolta de mim e então cutucou minhas costas.

Dei um passo pra frente e a gêmea loira se aproximou ficando com o rosto fino e angelical quase colado ao meu.

- Detalhes importantes se você quer saber! – Ela deu uma risada cristalina, que me lembrou a risada dos meus vampiros, e me girou.

Eu rodei uma, duas vezes e parei confusa e tonta.

- Venha logo, não temos tempo a perder! – A gêmea negra disse impaciente e segurou uma das minhas mãos me puxando.

- Sim, sim! Vai ser divertido! – A outra gêmea segurou minha outra mão e as duas começaram a correr e me arrastar atrás delas.

- Pra nós, pelo menos – Elas disseram juntas e sorriram cúmplices.

Corri pra acompanhar o passo das duas.

Elas pareciam duas miragens ali. Correndo como dois anjos, um negro e outro branco, rebocando uma bruxa atrás.

Eu não queria estar ali. Lembrei-me do motivo da minha suposta morte.

James!

Ele havia me pegado... E provavelmente me matado.

.Deus! Meu _bebe_!

Soltei minha mão das garotas e levei ao meu ventre.

- Cadê meu bebe? – Perguntei e eu mesma pude ouvir a dor latente na minha voz.

Elas se entreolharam e seguraram minha mão novamente.

- Depois – Disseram apenas e andaram novamente.

O branco e o nada foram se estreitando e de repente estávamos entrando por um corredor. Um longo e sinistramente claro corredor.

- Eu não quero depois! Eu quero meu bebe! Eu quero o Edward! E eu _não_ quero ir com vocês! – Disse teimosamente enquanto tentava me soltar das duas.

- Pena você não ter escolha – A garota negra disse.

- Ainda – A loira completou.

- Argh! Vocês completam as frases uma da outra o tempo todo? – perguntei irritada.

- As vezes – A loira.

- Quase o tempo todo na verdade – A negra.

- Que saco! Da pras mini aberrações me soltaram e me disserem o que esta rolando? – Sei que peguei pesado, mas cole! Eu deveria estar morta e estou tendo que ver duas gêmeas esquisitas no meio do nada! Bizarro!

As duas me soltaram no mesmo instante e colocaram as mãos na cintura.

- Quer resolver logo? – A negra disse irritada.

- Então vamos! – A loira disse, e dessa vez sua voz estava um pouco mais dura.

Um vento forte e frio começou a rugir ao meu redor. Abracei-me, já que meu vestido azul e tomara-que-caia não fazia muito no quesito aquecer. Fechei os olhos quando o vento aumentou.

- Meninas! – Gritei, mas só escutei risadas cristalinas se distanciando.

O vento rugiu e rugiu ate que parou.

Abri os olhos e não vi chão. Nem senti. Eu estava flutuando.

Olhei ao redor confusa. Paredes de pedra me cercavam. O lugar era amplo, e uma iluminação misteriosa dominava o ambiente.

Ok. Não olhar pra baixo!

Tateei o ar com o pé, mas não senti chão. Então respirei fundo e olhei pra onde deveria estar meu chão. Arfei com a visão que tive.

Eu estava ali, mas ao mesmo tempo _não_ estava!

No chão, eu estava deitada com uma poça de sangue fluindo do meu pescoço e molhando meu corpo e cabelos. A luz tremulava nervosamente, como se absorvesse a tensão do momento. Meus gritos ecoavam pelo lugar de um jeito assustador e apavorante.

Olhei ao redor procurando por James, mas não o via. Concentrei-me nas sombras onde ele estava e nada. Ele não estava mais ali.

Novamente encarei meu corpo sofredor e suspirei. Merda! Eu to mesmo morrendo...

As luzes tremularam raivosamente e eu me assustei, olhando ao redor de 'mim' mesma no chão e quase enfartei, se é que é possível, quando vi um Edward entrar quase soltando espuma pela boca segurando pelo pescoço um Laurent pálido sob a pele escura. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett entraram logo atrás acompanhados da K, do Pet e da minha mãe.

Todos ficaram 1 ou 2 segundos chocados com a cena antes de correrem até meu corpo, com exceção do Edward que no mesmo instante soltou o guarda e se jogou ao meu lado. Ele segurou fortemente meu rosto nas suas mães grandes e chamou por meu nome várias vezes seguidas. Meu corpo se debatia e gritava coisas desconexas sofre fogo e dor.

Meu coração se apertou ao ver aquela cena. Doeu. Mas não tanto quanto quando eu vi o rosto do meu vampiro. Estava distorcido numa careta de dor e frustração, frustração essa que eu não entendia.

- Não! Bella você não pode, ok? Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Você não pode nos deixar! – Ele gritava pro meu corpo – que não seja por mim então, mas por _ela_.

Sua voz ficou ainda mais dolorosa se é que era possível e ele me abraçou, se sujando com meu sangue. Ele tentou me fazer ficar o mais imóvel possível com aquele abraço, mas ainda sim eu gritava e chorava descontroladamente.

- Mas eu não vou te abandonar! Eu não quero! – Eu gritei pra ele, mas ele não me ouviu. Nenhum deles me ouviu.

Todos estavam parados ao redor do meu corpo parecendo em choque ainda, enquanto viam Edward tentar desesperadamente me reanimar.

- Alguém tente estancar esse sangramento! Chamem o Carlisle! – Ele gritou.

K veio no mesmo instante e segurou meu corpo com suas mãozinhas pequenas, Pet e minha mãe vieram ajudá-la.

- Ela ainda tem pulso, mas está fraco – Pet falou depois de verificar meu pulso.

- Temos que tira-la daqui – K suspirou enquanto fazia um coque nos meus cabelos. Estavam sujos e pegajosos de sangue.

_Nojento_.

Minha mãe olhou cuidadosamente o ferimento, como se ela fosse alguma médica e então seu rosto ficou pálido.

- Isso é... – ela engoliu e seco. O silencio ficou desconfortável repentinamente – Isso _parece_ ser um ataque de vampiro.

- Não! – Alice gritou.

- Como? Estávamos todos juntos! – Rosalie disse surpresa.

Então vi Edward agarrar o guarda, do qual eu já havia ate me esquecido, pelo pescoço e jogá-lo contra a parede.

- Quem? Eu quero saber quem fez isso! – Ele gritou bem na cara de Laurent.

- Eu não...

Edward não deixou ele terminar. Deu um murro na cara do homem que caiu desmaiado no chão.

- Você... – Jasper perguntou cauteloso.

- Não, só está desmaiado – Edward cuspiu e então veio novamente ate meu corpo – Vocês podem ir se não agüentam! Eu vou ficar aqui!

Ele gritou respondendo a pensamentos não ditos. Os vampiros se olharam culpados.

- Vamos chamar Carlisle, Edward – Emmett saiu e puxou Rosalie com ele.

- Eu vou ficar – Alice disse firme e então se virou para Jasper – Querido, pode ir. Não tem problema nenhum com isso.

- Quem foi? – Jasper ignorou Alice.

- James – Edward novamente cuspiu o nome e me pegou no colo da melhor forma que pode.

- Vou tentar achá-lo. Não se preocupe, não irei sozinho.

Então saiu.

Minhas próprias lágrimas fluíam silenciosamente por meu rosto enquanto eu via Edward carregar meu corpo que se debatia e gritava.

- Por aqui – Minha mãe os guiou e eu reconheci o caminho como a parte mais silenciosa e menos usada do castelo. As escadas que davam pros quartos.

Flutuei atrás deles. Eu me sentia indo ao funeral do meu próprio corpo. Mas eu não quero morrer. Eu não quero!!

Ed me colocou na minha cama. Aos poucos o sangramento foi parando sozinho.

- Esta parando. Porque? – Pet analisou.

- O sangue está se transformando. Veneno de vampiro, querido – Minha mãe disse enquanto tocava a marca de meia lua no meu pescoço ainda encharcada de sangue.

- Não! – Edward chegou bem perto e cheirou. Vi seus olhos mudaram de dourados pra negro e ele se afastar bruscamente – Não. Vocês estão errados.

- Como? – K perguntou abatida enquanto tentava segurar minha mão.

- O sangue dela está puro. Pelo menos daqui – Ele apontou pro meu pescoço – Mas tem veneno de vampiro nela. Eu não sei como entrou aí.

- Eu vou pegar o filho da puta que ajudou a fazerem isso com ela – Pet fez sua cara de mal e saiu pelos corredores.

- Não! – Edward gritou – Chame alguém pra ir com você, pode ser perigoso.

Pet riu e continuou seu caminho. Não fui atrás dele. Continuei ali, velando pelo meu corpo.

- Edward... – Alice disse, mas não completou a frase, ela olhou pra K e de novo pro Ed.

- Eu não sei... eu não sei o que vai acontecer com ele, a transformação vai congelar o corpo dela no estado que estiver... provavelmente ele vai... – Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. Se jogou na beira da minha cama imensa e olhou de forma torturada pro meu corpo – Vai... você sabe.

Alice pareceu ficar ainda mais pálida sobre a pele translúcida. K soltou um assobio baixo e agarrou com força uma de minhas mãos, chorando silenciosamente.

Meu bebe. Era deles que eles estavam falando... Eu vi a dor de Edward, quase tanta quanto a minha. Ele já o amava, assim como eu. E o perderíamos.

Uma risada ecoou próximo a mim, olhei pro lado e vi a gêmea loira se balançando delicadamente em um dos lustres. Ninguém reparou na leve mudança da luz.

- O que você faz aqui? – Perguntei com a voz chorosa.

- Viemos ver como você está – A gêmea negra se balançava em outra luminária e foi ela quem respondeu.

- Porque? Porque estão fazendo isso? Eu não quero morrer! – Chorei e olhei pro meu corpo.

Edward andava de um lado pro outro pensativamente, mas seu rosto continuava contorcido numa mascara de dor.

- Porque não podemos tirar o veneno Edward? – Alice falou irritada.

- Porque não da! Não sabemos como ele foi parar ai, eu só posso tirar se for pelo ponto que entrou. E aquela mordida ali é obviamente falsa!

Ele jogou as mãos pro alto frustrado.

- Como? Como foi que o veneno... – Uma lâmpada de acendeu na minha cabeça e eu nem precisei terminar a pergunta – A bebida...

- Sim – A gêmea loira.

- Muito sagaz o bruxo loiro, não concorda? – A gêmea negra perguntou.

- Mas... como é que eu faço? Eu quero viver! – Gritei desesperada – Meu bebe! Eu não quero que ele morra... Eu não posso perder assim.

Elas sorriram.

- É exatamente por causa dela que estamos aqui! – A loira disse.

- Ou você realmente achou que era por você? – A negra disse como se fosse obvio.

Reprimi-me de revirar os olhos.

- Como assim? – Eu não estava entendendo merda nenhuma – Ta legal. Eu não sei como nem porque e acho que não quero saber... só quero que salvem meu bebe!

Elas saíram dos lustres e flutuaram uma até a outra, sorriram cúmplices e se deram as mãos. As duas estenderam as mãos livres pra mim.

- Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso – A negra disse.

- Mas você tem que querer isso mais que tudo! – A loira sorriu amigavelmente pra mim.

- Eu quero! – Falei o obvio.

Engoli em seco, decidida a parar de questionar as duas gêmeas esquisitas e só fazer o que elas mandarem. Se fosse necessário pra eu ter meu bebe de volta, eu faria.

Dei as mãos pras duas, fechando o circulo. Novamente o vento soprou. Fechei os olhos firmemente e prendi a respiração ansiosa.

Abri os olhos quando o vento parou.

As gêmeas não estavam mais ali, em cada mão minha havia uma flor, uma branca e outra negra. Procurei pelas duas, esperando ser mais uma pegadinha delas, mas não havia sinal delas só do branco. De novo, eu estava naquele nada extremamente branco.

Suspirei e me sentei no chão frustrada.

Meu bebe. Eu só quero que o meu bebê possa viver. A minha coisinha, minha pequena e silenciosa coisinha.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer novamente por meu rosto. Encarei as duas flores na minha mãe e suspirei derrotada.

- Porque? Porque tem que ser assim? – Um soluço escapou dos meus lábios – Meu bebê... eu não quero que a minha coisinha morra.

Coloquei as duas flores juntas próximo ao meu coração e abaixei a cabeça numa oração sincera e desesperada de mãe.

- Por favor, Deus. Não a leve de mim... Eu ainda nem tive chance de pega-la nos braços. De rir quando ela fizer caretas... Nem de xingar o Edward quando eu estiver tendo esse bebê... Nem de descobrir se ela é menina ou menino ou até mesmo de amamentar! E o Senhor sabe que essa nunca foi a parte pela qual eu mais ansiei desde que descobri sobre a coisinha – Meus soluços pontuavam as frases. Apertei com força as flores contra mim e comecei a sussurrar ansiosamente – Por favor. Por favor. Por favor! Não a tire de mim... por favor! Me deixe viver... apenas pra pô-la no mundo... Sei que o Edward pode cuidar dela e meus amigos e minha família e os Cullen e... e... só por favor, não a tire de mim.

Então uma luz dourada surgiu. Era quente. Abri os olhos surpresa e procurei em volta. Eu não sabia de onde vinha, só sabia que vinha de cima... Não era como o sol, que você nunca consegue olhar completamente, era agradável. Fixei meus olhos naquela luz serena esperando algum Deus ou algo assim surgir, mas não. A luz apenas me aquecia, mas não apareceu nada nem ninguém.

Suspirei.

- Então é isso? – Limpei meus olhos tristes e tentei uma ultima vez. Levantei-me do chão e taquei as duas flores na direção da luz – É isso, não é? Você vai me matar! Você não pode me deixar ser feliz! O que eu fiz afinal? O que ela fez? Ela ainda nem nasceu!!!

- Mamãe, se acalma... por favor – Uma voz feminina de soprano sussurrou em meio a toda aquela luz.

Arfei e cai de joelhos. Não pode ser... A merda! Eu devo ta sonhando ou em algum estado pré-morte. Só pode!

Uma risada de criança preencheu o ambiente.

- Mamãe, não se desespere. Você não vai morrer, nós não vamos – Um suspiro doce e então uma pequena risada – É tão bom finalmente te ver.

As lágrimas rolavam copiosamente por meus olhos e eu sabia que deveria estar parecendo um panda com toda aquela maquiagem borrada! Mas não me importei. Minha filhinha falava comigo, e sim. Edward tinha razão, era uma menina.

- Coisinha... Quer dizer, minha filha – Solucei – Me perdoa, eu sinto muito... Eu fui tão fraca. Eu vou ser uma mãe de merda! – Tapei minha boca e arregalei os olhos – Abstrai isso! Você nunca ouviu essa palavra sair da boca da sua mãe!

Novamente a risada preencheu o ambiente.

- Você é engraçada. Não se preocupe, eu sei que você vai ser a melhor mãe do mundo – Eu quase pude ouvir o sorriso na voz da criança – Nós vamos viver mamãe, e eu você e o papai seremos felizes, como uma família deve ser.

Eu sorri.

- Sim, como uma família deve ser... Mas meu bebê, como? – Perguntei, eu já não acreditava mais em solução. Quer dizer, se eu estava falando com meu bebe eu devia estar MESMO morta!

- Ai, mamãe! A senhora é tão descrente! – Ela falou indignada.

Eu ri.

- Parece que você já tem um vasto vocabulário.

Ela riu aquela risada gostosa de bebe de novo.

- Talvez... Mas não importa como. Você me quer? Você quer viver? – A voz da criança se tornou séria.

Eu engoli em seco e me levantei.

- Claro! Será que ninguém escuta nada do que eu venho dizendo desde que cheguei nesse lugar? Eu quero viver, mas a coisa que eu mais quero é que você, meu bebê, viva!

Assim que terminei de falar a luz se tornou insuportável. Fechei os olhos e dei um passo pra trás.

Senti novamente as mãos da gêmeas na minha, mas dessa vez me puxando pra baixo. Gritei.

- Mas que merda!?

As gêmeas riram.

- Você vai ser mesmo uma boa mãe – Elas disseram juntas.

Então se foram.

Assim que a presença das duas se foi eu me senti ser lançada no inferno.

-

-

* * *

**N/A:** Sei que demorei MUITO, mas com todas as festas eu me atrapalhei, e agora vou viajar... mas não se preocupe. Na primeira semana de 2010 já vai ter cap novo... eu acho; 'HUSAHUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAHS

Acho q esse cap ficou meio no sense, mas sei lá. Espero que gostem e que entendam!

Beijos meninas.

E MUITO OBRIGADA POR **TODAS** AS REVIEWS. ADOREI CADA UMA DELAS! MESMO! INCRIVEL, É ISSO QUE VOCES SÃO!

* * *

-

**REVIEWS !**

-

* * *

Pessoal é serio , eu só vou postar agora se eu tiver MUITAS reviews , eu vi que mais de 50 pessoas já acessaram esse cap! ai eu paro e fico me perguntando: Porque esses preguiçosos nao deixam review ?

Serinho galera , eu preciso de reviews pra me animar! a fic ja ta acabando poxa... e eu to pensando em fazer uma continuação pra ela

mas é claro que teremos mais algumas reviravoltas antes do final pra eu poder fazer isso!

Beijos amores ;-*


	39. Capítulo XXXVIII

**Capitulo 38**

Inferno.

Dor e calor. MUITO calor.

_Fogo_!

- Apaga a droga do fogo! – Eu gritava e gemia descontroladamente – Faz parar! Isso dói!

Uma mão fria tentava segurar minha mão direita, e uma quente tentava segurar a minha esquerda.

Eu ouvia sussurros, mas não conseguia distinguir as vozes, só sentia a dor. A dor e o fogo consumir cada pedacinho do meu corpo. Da ponta dos pés até o ultimo fiapo de cabelo.

Eu queria entender o que estava acontecendo. Uma hora eu estava basicamente morta, pelo menos era o que eu achava. E agora, eu estava torrando no inferno, ou seja, de volta ao meu sofredor corpo.

Mas se eu to aqui, meu bebe vai morrer. E elas me juraram que ele NÃO ia morrer! Minha pequena menininha... Eu nem mesmo a vi! Eu não quero virar uma vampira se isso significar ficar longe dela, ficar sem tê-la.

Eu nem me lembro de pensar em me tornar isso... Eu posso viver quase pra sempre sendo bruxa! Não preciso disso! E eu quero meu bebê! Oh Deus, como eu quero.

Eu já não ouvia nada ao meu redor, só sentia a dor me consumir.

Esforcei-me pra manter a consciência o mais clara possível, mas ainda sim não conseguia distinguir o que eles diziam. Então me limitei a implorar silenciosamente pela minha filha.

Eu queria tanto tê-la nos braços. Tanto que chegava a doer a possibilidade de não tê-la.

Doía mais que o fogo e a dor do veneno de vampiro.

Doía na minha alma, no meu coração.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Talvez o fato da dor da perda ter se tornada mais intensa que a dor da transformação, mas algo mudou.

Eu continuava queimando, mas minha garganta começou a queimar mais que qualquer coisa e um crise de tosse insuportável começou. Eu tossi tanto que comecei a vomitar.

Fechei com força os meus olhos e apertei as mãos que se enroscavam nas minhas. Era tão intenso que novas lágrimas começaram a rolar por meus olhos. Senti um novo par de mãos segurando meus ombros e guiando meu rosto pra fora da cama.

Primeiro tive a sensação de estar expelindo fogo pela boca, mas então mudou. Tornou-se frio, insuportavelmente frio.

Vomitei tudo que consegui, louca pra me livrar daquela... _Coisa_.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas sabia que não era assim que uma transformação pra vampiro deveria ser.

Comprimi com força máxima meus olhos quando um novo jorro daquela _coisa_ saiu pela minha boca.

_Mas que merda é essa!? – _Me questionei mentalmente, embora soubesse que não teria resposta.

Pelo menos era o que eu achava.

_Só cala a boca e deixa a droga do veneno sair!_ – Uma voz irritadiça me repreendeu.

_Não se preocupe, já vai passar _– Uma voz doce falou suavemente.

Arregalei meus olhos, mas logo os comprimi de novo por causa da náusea que ainda me assolava.

Eu to ouvindo vozes! Ai cassete além de bruxa e grávida a beira da morte, também sou maluca!

_Eu disse que ela era retardada_ – A voz irritadiça falou como se fosse óbvio.

_Ela está confusa! Eu também já disse isso_ – A voz doce a repreendeu.

Oh Deus!

O vomito foi parando aos poucos, assim como as vozes disseram.

Eu sei que conheço essas vozes, mas de onde mesmo? Então a imagem das duas gêmeas veio na minha cabeça. É isso! As vozes eram delas.

- Bella? Por favor, você consegue falar? – A voz da minha mãe me acordou.

Ela estava ajoelhada ao meu lado na cama me encarando com imensos olhos chocolates idênticos aos meus.

Tentei falar, mas não saiu muita coisa a não ser um daqueles sons parecidos com quando um gato tenta expelir uma bola de pelo. Eu sei, eca!

Pigarreei e tentei mais uma vez, com sucesso.

- Eca! Odeio vomitar...

Ela deu um suspiro aliviada.

- Amor, graças a Deus! – Edward me abraçou.

- Não! – O empurrei e limpei o canto da minha boca com a saia do vestido.

Ele me olhou confuso assim como os outros da sala.

- Bella?

- Ah? O que? Eu to toda vomitada, isso é nojento! Ed, você não tem que encostar em mim assim... que nojo! Eu não queria ter que encostar em mim – Fiz uma careta e então uma cara pensativa - Na verdade eu preferia não ter que ser eu no momento.

Então levei um tapa na nuca.

- Ai!

- Ela já ta legal – Minha mãe sorriu.

- Mãe, você não pode ficar me batendo assim por nada!

- Mas você tava falando igual retardada. Ajudou, viu? – Ela falou como se fosse mais que obvio e eu fosse _mesmo_ retardada.

_De novo, eu disse que ela era retardada! _– A voz da gêmea negra falou envaidecida.

Pude visualizar a gêmea loira revirar os olhos.

- Caladas! – Falei mau-humorada pras duas.

- Que? – K perguntou confusa.

- Você mandou sua mãe calar a boca? – Renée indignada.

- Não! Não era com vocês duas, ok? – Tentei concertar.

- Ta ok... – Alice tentou mudar de assunto, presumo.

- Mas então, você se sente melhor? – Edwad perguntou preocupado.

Sorri pra ele.

- Sim, vai ficar tudo bem – Eu dei um sorriso cheio de subentendidos pra ele – Com todos nós.

Todos, menos a minha mãe suspiraram aliviados.

Ela cruzou os braços e fez uma carranca.

- O que eu não sei? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim – Desembucha!

Encolhi os ombros sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

- Acho que agora não é uma boa hora pra conversarmos sobre isso... Ela parece cansada – Alice falou apressadamente.

- Aham... Ela quase morreu Renée! – K veio em minha defesa.

- Acho que as meninas deveriam dar um banho nela e deixá-la descasar um pouco – Edward confirmou.

Minha mãe olhou suspeitamente pra cada um de nós e apertou os olhos.

- Ok, então eu vou ter que voltar pra festa – Ela se virou pras meninas – Vocês duas eu quero que cuidem dela, me ouviram?

Elas assentiram, ela sorriu satisfeita e depois fez sua cara 'severa' antes de se virar pra Edward.

- Você eu quero vá atrás do seu irmão com cara de sofredor e vá procurar o James. Não se preocupe eu já mobilizei toda a guarda real, se alguém pega-lo você saberá... Ele vai estar nas masmorras se você quiser fazer, como se diz mesmo? – Ela deu um sorriso cruel – Uma visitinha amigável a ele.

To sabendo qual é a da visitinha amigável. Tomara que morra logo.

Fiquei feliz por não ter nenhuma intrometida pra comentar meus pensamentos.

De certa forma eu fiquei aliviada em saber que Edward não iria atrás de James sozinho, isso com certeza me faria surtar bastante.

- Com todo prazer – Ele se levantou da cama e veio cautelosamente até mim – Posso?

Eu sorri e apontei minha bochecha pra ele.

- Bells, você é tão dramática!

Eu abri a boca pra retrucar alguma coisa, mas ele agarrou minha nuca e colou nossos lábios. Eu juro que tentei não retribuir o beijo, mas sabe como é... Ele é e sempre será o vampiro mais gostoso que eu conheço. Sorri quando ele se afastou de mim.

- Você é tão abusado – Fingi estar brava.

- E você é tão absurda! – Ele riu e me deu mais um selinho, o qual eu aceitei de bom grado – Volto mais tarde, ok? Descanse o pouco, minha Bella.

- Eu vou – Sorri e me inclinei pra dar mais um selinho nele.

Ele retribuiu e me deu um abraço apertado.

- Fico feliz que você esteja bem, eu fiquei insuportavelmente preocupado com a possibilidade de você... – Ele hesitou e então sussurrou no meu ouvido pra que só eu ouvisse – De vocês não sobreviverem, eu quase morri, se é que isso é possível! Converse com sua mãe logo, amor.

Quando ele e minha mãe saíram do quarto Kayla e Alice já começaram a me levantar da cama.

- Hey, eu pensei que eu ia poder descansar – Fiz minha voz de doente.

- Mas você vai! Assim que tomar um banho – Alice disse.

- Sem querer ser grosseira, mas você ta fedendo a sangue e aquele troço que você vomitou.

- O troço que eu vomitei era veneno de vampiro, provavelmente misturado com bile.

- Cara... aquele James é mesmo do mal! – K comentou.

- Eu sei, o carinho é o capeta com tanquinho!

Elas riram e começaram a tirar minha mascara e meu vestido. Sentei-me na beira da banheira enquanto a K a colocava pra encher e Alice separava coisas como removedor de maquiagem e hidratante facial pra me torturar depois.

Encostei minha cabeça na parede de mármore e suspirei.

- Eu to tão dolorida... – Abracei meu ventre – Essa foi a experiência mais estranha que eu já tive!

Senti um par de braços quentes me abraçar.

- Mas acabou tudo bem, graças a Deus, B. _Acabou_ – K tentou me confortar.

- Eu sei – retribui o abraço e sorri.

Livrei-me das minhas roupas intimas e entre na banheira. Encolhi-me igual a uma bola e olhei pra bruxa e pra vampira.

- Eu tenho que contar uma coisa...

Pronto. Foi só soltar o comentário que as duas vieram saltitando até a borda da banheira e se sentaram super interessadas.

- Manda! – K falou animada.

- Sou toda ouvidos – Alice riu.

- Socorro! Vocês tão parecendo as gêmeas! – Resmunguei.

_Não estão nada!_ – A gêmea loira retrucou.

_Nós somos muito mais gatas_ – A negra.

- Que gêmeas? – K perguntou confusa.

Ignorei momentaneamente a pergunta da K pra retrucar com as gêmeas.

_Da pra vocês saírem da minha cabeça?_

_Sinto muito, mas não vai rolar_ – A loira disse em tom de quem se desculpa.

_Não estamos aqui por você!_ – A negra completou.

- Bells, você ta ficando maluca? Você pode falar, a gente entende – Alice acariciou meus cabelos sujos de sangue.

Joguei água nas duas e afundei na banheira, molhando aquela massa castanha que eu chamava de cabelo.

- Vocês tem que prometer calar a boca e escutar... Sem me interromper – Olhei pras duas, porque eu sabia que elas acabariam fazendo isso de qualquer forma.

Alice assentiu vigorosamente e a K fingiu trancar os lábios e jogar a chave fora. Sorri pra elas e revirei os olhos.

- Bem... Eu sai do meu corpo quando o veneno começou a me queimar toda – Alice ia falar alguma coisa mas eu joguei água bem na cara dela – Calada!

Ela riu e apertou os lábios.

- Então num resumo eu posso dizer que fui parar num nada, literalmente. Tudo branco sem paredes e eu praticamente não via chão! E então apareceram essas gêmeas que eu tanto falo. Elas começaram a falar coisas sobre como não temos tempo pra ficar a toa, e termos que resolver alguns assuntos! – Fiz uma careta a balancei as mãos no ar dramaticamente – Totalmente confuso.

Fiz uma pausa pra elas absorverem os fatos e milagrosamente elas não falaram nada. Acho que levaram a sério o que eu disse sobre manterem o bico fechado.

- Então elas me levaram por um corredor também branco, e eu me vi.

- Como assim? – K perguntou confusa demais pra se manter calada.

- Eu flutuei e vi o meu corpo no chão sangrando e gritando de dor, mas eu não senti nada. então eu vi vocês chegarem e me carregarem pro quarto... – Contei tudo pra elas, não omitindo nenhum fato.

Elas obviamente ficaram surpresas por eu ter falado com minha filha, mas Alice teve uma reação um pouco diferente da que eu esperava quando eu falei.

- Sério? Você conseguiu falar com ela? – Então seus olhos brilharam – OMG! É ela! Eu já posso imaginar as roupas lindas que eu vou comprar, eu já vou ir preparando o enxoval! E eu já ate sei qual bercinho que eu vou comprar!

Eu ri e a puxei pra dentro da banheira.

Ela me olhou indignada e só apontou pro seu vestido.

- Você não fez isso... – Ela falou entredentes enquanto a K rolava de rir olhando a carinha emburrada da Alice.

Eu tinha que admitir, ela ficava fofa quando tava com raiva.

- Ops – Fiz minha melhor cara de desculpas e mordi os lábios pra conter um sorriso.

Ela rosnou levemente e me deu o dedo do meio. Ai eu não agüentei comecei a gargalhar junto com a K deixando a Alice bem puta.

- Da pra vocês pararem com a palhaça da e continuarem a historia? Eu to mesmo curiosa, sabe? – Ela já aprecia mais calma enquanto tirava o vestido pesado por causa da água e ficava só de roupa intima na banheira comigo.

Esperei algum comentário das gêmeas quando terminei de contar, mas não ouve nada. Agradeci mentalmente por isso.

K levantou a mão como se fosse uma aluna pedindo permissão a um professor pra fazer uma pergunta.

Eu ri e assenti pra ela.

- Como elas eram? Você sabe, as gêmeas... – Vi a curiosidade brilhar em seus olhos.

- Bom, elas eram lindas – _Não fiquem convencidas com isso!_ – Uma tinha um cabelo loiro todo ondulado que ia ate a cintura e a outra era idêntica, só que com um cabelo preto. As duas usavam vestidos adoráveis que as faziam parecer anjinhos, mas o da loira era branco e o da de cabelos negros era preto.

- Parecem bonitas – Alice disse – Angelicais.

- De anjo aquelas duas não tem nada! – resmunguei.

_Hey, nós somos anjos sim!_ – A loira retrucou novamente.

_Somos os anjos da Nessie, ok?_ – A negra completou.

_Porque você sempre fala demais?_ – A loira perguntou pela primeira vez com a voz irritada.

A negra ia responder, mas eu interrompi.

- Quem é Nessie? – Acabei falando alto ao invés de só na minha cabeça.

- Quem é Nessie? – As bruxa e a vampira ecoaram a minha pergunta.

_Não é a hora ainda_ – A loira disse pacientemente.

_Relaxa, você vai acabar sabendo mesmo_ – A negra respondeu sorridente, só pra irritar a irmã.

_Da pra parar de ficar falando coisas que não deve?_ – Ela se irritou de novo.

_Mas você fica tão _gata_ quando ta irritada!_ – Ela falou convencida.

- Ela fica igual você quando ta irritada – Falei alto novamente, já que eu pretendia falar pras meninas sobre essas duas gêmeas completamente.

_Eu sei! Porque você acha que ela fica gata?_ – Ela usou seu tom de óbvio de novo e eu revirei os olhos .

- Sério Bella, você ta ficando maluca! – Alice falou sabiamente.

- Falar sozinha nunca é um bom sinal, você sabe muito bem disso – K falou sucintamente.

- Não! – joguei água nas duas e sorri angelicalmente – Eu não estou falando sozinha.

- Com a gente que não é! – Alice rebateu jogando água em mim também.

- São com as gêmeas – Dei de ombros e quase pude ver a interrogação na cabeça delas – Sabe como é, as gêmeas que eu acabei de falar? Por algum motivo elas estão na minha cabeça e não param de falar comigo! Sério, e a gêmea "negra" – Fiz aspas no ar – tem um senso de humor bem sarcástico. É meio engraçado até.

- Cara, então tem 3 cérebros vivendo no seu corpo! – K falou dramaticamente – Isso parece algum filme de ficção mal feito.

Eu sorri.

- Desde que eu seja a mocinha gostosa, que seja – Dei de ombros.

_E nós somos o que?_ – A gêmea loira perguntou curiosa.

_Hein?_ – a gêmea negra perguntou com sua voz irritadinha.

- As gêmeas estão perguntando o que elas são – Anunciei.

Um brilhinho maligno surgiu nos olhinhos da K e eu simplesmente sabia que ela já tinha a resposta perfeita.

- K...?

- Elas são os aliens invasores.

Alice riu e eu acompanhei enquanto as gêmeas resmungavam na minha cabeça.

- Vocês são tão idiotas, todas vocês – Falei pras meninas e pras gêmeas.

Fechei os olhos e apoiei minha cabeça na banheira.

- To dolorida – Suspirei e senti as mãozinhas frias da Alice me puxarem – Ahn?

- Massagem.

Isso foi o suficiente pra me fazer das as costas pra vampira e relaxar enquanto ela massageava minhas costas.

- Eu to preocupada... – K resmungou e eu a olhei interrogativamente – Com os meninos.

Apertei minhas têmporas com força. Só de pensar neles eu já me sentia enjoada.

- Será que ta tudo bem? – Perguntei pra mim mesma, mas foi a Alice quem respondeu após alguns segundos de olhar pro vazio.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, eles estão perseguindo o tal de James, estão quase pegando – Ela trabalho num nó nos meus ombros com empenho enquanto falava – Ele vai direto pras masmorras.

Eu relaxei com as palavras da minha amiga vampira vidente.

- Que bom – K falou por mim.

-

-

* * *

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora garotas, mas eu viajei pra Cabo Frio *--*

E vou voltar pra lá essa semana ainda , então vou ter que me virar pra postar o proximo cap, né?

quem sabe se voces nao de derem MUITAS reviews eu nao posto ele na quarta , hein hein ?

Obrigadao pelas reviews, AMO saber que voces estao gostando e tao ansiosas , rs .

To pensando em fazer uma contnuação pra essa fic com a Nessie como protagonista... eu vou incluir alguns personagens na historia como sempre e mudar algumas coisinhas aqui e ali...

nao tenho certeza ainda.

Amo voces , beijos.

* * *

**REVIEWS !!!!!**

* * *

Fiz outra fic , meninas... só falta postar , mas é com todos humanos e eu to adorando escrever , rs.

O nome é 'Bem vinda a cidade grande'.

É sobre uma Bella que vivia na fazenda e ai perde os pais e tem que morar com a Rose e o Jazz, que sao seus primos e amigos. Ela conhece so Cullen e se enturma logo, sempre arrumando briguinhas e provocando mutuamente o Edward, até ela descobrir um precioso segredo seu e usar a seu favor.

Espero que voces leiam e gostem , ok ?

http : / / www .fanfiction. net / s / 5639695 / 1 / Bem_vinda_a_cidade_grande


	40. Capítulo XXXIX

**N/A:**Nesse cap tem Bella contando sobre sua gravidez e um lemon - Sim, eu sei que nao escrevo um a algum tempo - espero realmente que voces gostem.

Nao vou responder as reviews, mas quero agradecer MUITO por todas elas. e SIM, eu licada uma e AMEI.

Acabei de voltar de viajem e nem desfiz as malas ainda... sim, to super queimada e AMEI a viajem... pena q eu to meio comprometida e nao pude me divertir com os surfistas gatinhos =/

ah, pra senhorita vithoria - eu tinha que responder essa , rs - Eu ADORO quando voces comentam da vida de voces, entao nao se importe em falar , rs .

Beijos meninas e nao esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam do lemom, ok ?

* * *

**Capitulo 39**

Enquanto eu relaxava na banheira comecei a pensar sobre que tudo que aconteceu comigo. Não fazia nem um dia! Pelo amor de Deus! Ser quase morta dava uma canseira danada... O tempo não parecia tão importante agora.

Pensei no baile que ainda acontecia no andar de baixo e como toda a animação de antes havia sumido.

Eu estava feliz de uma forma diferente agora, eu tinha minha filha e ela estava viva dentro de mim. Edward estava bem e logo James seria pego. Tudo ia ficar bem no final.

Então pensei nas coisas que aconteceram durante minha quase transformação em vampira.

Porque será que as gêmeas estavam na minha cabeça?

O que exatamente elas quiseram dizer com 'os anjos da Nessie'?

E quem era Nessie, afinal?

Eu tinha tantas perguntas não respondidas ainda... Só de pensar nisso já estava com dor de cabeça. Quando terminei meu banho Alice e a K pentearam meu cabelo e tiraram toda a maquiagem que ainda havia no meu rosto, e então finalmente me deixaram deitar.

Acabei adormecendo.

Acordei sentindo um par de braços frios envolvendo meu corpo e uma respiração tranqüila atrás da minha nuca.

Virei-me devagar e encontrei Edward abraçado a mim deitado, de olhos fechados. Enruguei a testa confusa e cutuquei seu braço.

- Você ta _dormindo_?

- Fingindo – Então ele sorriu e me puxou pra cima dele – Eu gosto de fingir, e aqui ao seu lado, me trás uma sensação de paz imensa. Saber que você está bem junto com a minha menina.

Eu sorri e beijei delicadamente seus lábios.

- Você tinha razão... – ele me olhou confuso e eu completei – É mesmo uma menina.

- Como você sabe? – Ele se sentou parcialmente com as costas na cabeceira e me deixou meio deitada sobre ele.

- Longa história... – Me aconcheguei melhor ali e ele fez um cafuné gostoso.

- Eu tenho tempo.

Beijei seu abdômen definido e repeti toda a história que tinha contado pras meninas, sem esconder nenhum detalhe. Ele ouviu tudo atentamente, sem falar uma palavra.

Quando terminei ele ainda continuava mudo, então eu me sentei sobre meus joelhos e cutuquei sua barriga.

- Pode falar agora... – mordi o lábio – Você não acha que eu estou maluca, acha?

Ele se sentou também e me abraçou apertado.

- Obrigada por ter conseguido voltar pra mim... Eu não sei o que faria se você tivesse virado vampira de verdade, não que eu não deseje te ter pra sempre ao meu lado... Mas a nossa filha, nossa linda filhinha – Ele acariciou meu ventre ainda plano e sorriu brilhantemente – Ela vai ser perfeita.

Eu sorri também e o beijei com carinho.

- Eu sei que vai.

Ele deu um sorriso brilhante.

- Edward... Onde está o James? – Perguntei cautelosamente.

Ele se deitou novamente e me puxou junto.

- Nós conseguimos pegar ele. O cara deu um bom trabalho, mas conseguimos encurralá-lo. Eu adoraria tê-lo matado, mas sua tia não deixou. Disse que precisava dele vivo por enquanto, pra poder mostrar ao conselho o que ele fez e ai sim, ele ganharia a execução legalmente.

- Minha tia sempre faz o que é certo.

- Percebi, ela e seu tio são muito justos – Ele continuou fazendo cafuné.

- Eu sei, eles poderiam abusar do poder e fazer do jeito que eles quiserem, está no direito de monarquia deles... Mas eles nunca fariam isso, não é certo – Senti minhas pálpebras pesarem e abracei ainda mais meu vampiro. Continuei com a voz sonolenta - Uma monarca tem que governar pelo povo e com o povo, o conselho são seus representantes, querendo ou não, é certo dar satisfação a eles.

Ele beijou suavemente meus lábios quando terminei de falar.

- Você vai ser mesmo uma boa rainha.

- Espero que sim... E realmente espero ainda ter tempo pra isso – Toquei delicadamente meu ventre – Espero que ela não apresse as coisas agora.

- Como assim?

Obriguei-me a abrir os olhos e explicar a ele.

- Aqui no meu mundo, tocamos de reis a cada cem anos. Minha tia já está na casa das centenas e meu tio deve tem duzentos e alguma coisa, eles governam a noventa e um anos. Legalmente eu ainda tenho que esperar, felizmente, 9 anos pra subir ao trono. Mas estando grávida... Eu não sei como isso afeta a regra, e ainda mais sendo que o próximo rei será um vampiro – mordi o lábio incerta novamente – Quer dizer, isso se você quiser ficar ao meu lado durante o governo.

Ele beijou meus cabelos.

- Bella boba. Eu vou estar com você sempre. Você sabe disso.

Sorri e me ergui pra beijá-lo.

- Eu sei... Confio em você – Sussurrei ainda contra seus lábios e me aconcheguei em seu corpo de pedra adormecendo facilmente.

-

Acho que dormi até tarde porque quando acordei o sol já estava alto. Fiquei rolando na cama um pouco, já que o meu vampiro não estava aqui como deveria. Quando finalmente desisti de tentar dormir me levantei e tomei um daqueles longos e revigorantes banhos, vesti um vestido curto de babados num tom laranja alegre e um chinelo amarelo e branco. Sim, eu sei que deveria estar parecendo a garota propaganda de alguma marca de protetor solar idiota, mas eu acho que se você começa a se vestir como se o dia fosse lindo e perfeito, talvez no final, você perceba que ele realmente tenha sido.

Nos corredores do palácio todos os empregados me trataram normalmente, como se eu apenas tivesse tido um mal estar na noite passada - e não tido uma quase transformação em vampira e aborto.

Andei cautelosamente até a biblioteca, que era onde eu gostava de me esconder quando não tinha muita certeza do que fazer.

É, eu não sei como seriam as coisas a partir de agora.

Acho que o conselho já teria provas suficientes pra poder dar o 'visto' ao Edward e sua família. A noite passada provou que há bruxos mais perigosos no reino do que o meu vampiro gostosão e sua família.

Eu ainda tinha que contar a minha família sobre minha filha... E bom, tinha que dar um nome pra ela.

No inicio, eu pensei que seria um menino, então meio que já tinha planejado dar o nome de Edward. Mas agora que eu sabia que era uma menina ficava difícil... Eu não tinha nenhum nome em mente, a não ser o das avós... E eu não podia dar os dois nome pra ela... A não ser que... Eu fizesse uma pequena "fusão"... Mas será que ficaria estranho?

Comecei a pensar em formas de unir os dois nomes sem que parecesse que eu escolhi o primeiro nome que me vinha a cabeça.

Acho que fiquei muito tempo sentada ali, nas confortáveis poltronas da biblioteca, porque me surpreendi quando minha tia entrou. Ela sempre vinha pra cá quando estava começando a escurecer.

- Olá querida. Estivemos te procurando desde cedo, o Oráculo já estava pensando em acionar os guardas, mas eu sabia que você só estava relaxando em algum lugar – Ela se sentou no sofá a minha frente – Pensei que estivesse _relaxando_ com seu namorado.

Eu sorri pelo tom malicioso que ela atribuiu a palavra.

- Não... eu estava aqui, pensando sobre algumas coisas... – Mordi o lábio indecisa.

Será que eu finalmente deveria aproveitar que estávamos sozinhas pra começar a tentar contar? Ou deveria reunir todo mundo e falar de uma vez? Ou será que deveria começar apenas pela minha mãe?

Melhor a terceira opção. Se eu deixar ela e minha tia juntas no mesmo aposento quando eu contar pode ser... Perigo pra mim e pra minha filhinha.

- Quer compartilhar comigo? – Ela assumiu a postura de tia amiga e se deitou no sofá.

- Bom... É sobre o Edward – Menti.

- Oh. Não se preocupe. Enquanto você dormia, eu reuni o conselho e os passei formalmente as informações do que aconteceu no baile de mascaras. Eles ficaram surpresos, pra dizer o mínimo.

- Imaginei que ficariam. Quem diria que o James fazia o estilo psicopata maluco?

- Não é algo que nenhum deles havia previsto antes. Mas então, eles concordaram que o Edward é inofensivo e bla-bla-blá! Tudo o que já sabíamos.

Dei um sorriso gigante.

Ok, eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas nada como sentir o gostinho da vitória.

- Obrigada tia. Vou dar a noticia a ele logo! – Me levantei animada, mas ela me parou.

- Querida eu não quero acabar com a sua felicidade, mas você ainda tem de ficar de repouso. Pelo menos por hoje... eu não te impedi de 'sumir' mais cedo porque achei que estaria com o Edward e sei como ele é responsável. Mas já que está aqui... Já pra cama, mocinha!

Torci o nariz pra ela.

- Você tá falando sério?

Ela ergueu as duas sobrancelhas pra mim e fez um sinal me expulsando da biblioteca.

Sai da sala resmungando, mas novamente ela gritou pra mim antes de eu sair pela porta.

- Vá ver sua mãe, ela está um pouco preocupada com seu sumiço. Deus sabe como aquela mulher é dramática!

Segurei-me pra não dizer algo como: "olha só quem fala!" e apenas assenti.

Fui pro meu quarto e tentei me entreter com alguma coisa na internet ou algum livro que eu tinha pegado antes na biblioteca, mas de qualquer forma eu só estava adiando a bendita conversa com a minha mãe. Quando já era tarde o suficiente pra eu saber que ela estaria no quarto desisti e nos meus pijamas mais inocentes eu me arrastei até seu quarto.

Bati levemente na porta e respirei fundo

- Entre! – Ela gritou de dentro do quarto.

Enfiei minha cabeça pela fresta da porta e a procurei pelo imenso cômodo. Entrei hesitante quando a localizei já deitada na imensa cama.

- Oi – Sussurrei me aproximando.

- Oh, pirralha! Meu Deus, onde você esteve o dia todo? – Ela se sentou rápido e me puxou pra um abraço apertado.

Será que ela ainda me abraçaria depois de eu contar?

Ou só diria algo sobre como eu era uma filha-da-puta por não ter ouvido sobre todas as vezes que ela me mandou usar camisinha e uma porca-ingrata por estar denegrindo a nossa tão delicada dinastia de sangue azul.

- Eu tava na biblioteca e no meu quarto... em repouso – Eu não sei porque ainda estava sussurrando. Ela obviamente notou, mas não disse nada. Afastei-me minimamente dela e perguntei hesitante – Posso ficar um pouco aqui com você, mãe?

Ela me olhou clinicamente e assentiu me dando espaço na cama.

Sentei-me e puxei meus joelhos até o peito os abraçando simultaneamente.

Como se deve começar esse tipo de conversa?

"_Mamãe, sabe o que é? Eu meio que to prenha... então eu queria saber a sua opinião sobre o assunto!"_ ou talvez um animado "_Surpresa vovó!" _fosse melhor.

Ela suspirou e passou um braço pelo meu ombro.

Ok, mães sempre sabem quando você fez merda quando:

Você chega com sua melhor cara de inocente no quarto deles.

Pede pra dormir com eles.

Fica toda cautelosa e medrosa ao seu lado.

Ao que parece, eu estava agindo das 3 formas incriminadoras.

Ela me aconchegou em seu abraço e sussurrou pra mim.

- Pode falar quando estiver pronta... – Ela me incentivou.

- Quem disse que eu quero falar alguma coisa? – Comecei a brincar com a barra do vestido.

- É... e eu sou retardada! – Ela zombou. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, até ela resolver falar – Ainda estou esperando...

- Mãe... – Minha voz falhou miseravelmente e mordi os lábios – Eu... Eu sinto muito.

Ela suspirou e se sentou com as pernas esticadas, me puxando pra deitar com a cabeça em seu colo. Ela começou a fazer cafuné e eu suspirei.

- O que foi que você fez? – Ela perguntou cautelosamente, mas o tom de curiosidade estava muito evidente.

- Eu to g-grávida – Sussurrei.

- Ahn? – Ela não ouviu, ou fingiu que não ouviu.

- Grávida, mãe. Eu to grávida – Falei com a voz tremida, mas um pouco mais alto.

Ela ficou em silêncio por tempo demais e quando eu olhei pra cima ela estava parada, me olhando fixamente com a testa franzida.

Ai que merda! Será que todo mundo fica em estado de choque sempre? Saco...

- Mãe... – Passei minha mão na frente de seu rosto.

Ela piscou e focalizou o olhar no meu rosto.

- Mas que merda, Isabella!? – Ela gritou e eu me retrai.

- Mãe... – Tentei, mas ela levantou a mão em sinal de silêncio.

- Quantas vezes eu te disse pra usar camisinha? Quantas? Eu nunca fui chata! Nunca te dei sermão! – Ela ficou de joelhos na cama me olhando, acho que com necessidade de me olhar de cima – Porque você fez isso?!

Fiquei muda e ela continuou me encarando, então percebi que ela realmente queria uma resposta.

- Eu não sei mãe, eu sinto muito... Eu não queria – Meus olhos estavam ardendo e acho que comecei a chorar nesse instante, porque ouvi a suspirar profundamente – Me desculpa.

Ela coçou a testa e se sentou de novo ao meu lado.

- Você está cometendo o mesmo erro que eu, Bella... – Eu ia contestar, mas ela completou – Pra sua sorte eu acredito que diferente do seu pai, o Edward vai fazer de tudo pra ficar do seu lado.

- Eu sei.

Ela ficou em silêncio de novo e então ficou em pé num rompante. Dei um pulo na cama assustada.

Ela tinha um olhar de pavor no rosto.

- Oh. Meu. Deus! – Ela me olhou com os olhos petrificados – Eu vou ser avó!

Franzi a testa sem saber se ela estada feliz ou puta da vida por causa disso.

- Er... Parabéns? – Tentei.

Ela me deu um pescotapa!

Mulher agressiva!

- Eu lá tenho cara de _avó_, anã? Eu já consigo me imaginar querendo fazer plástica! – Ela caiu sentada novamente ao meu lado e logo se contrariou – Eu vou andar com seu filho e as pessoas vão pensar que a mãe sou eu e você a irmã!

Eu dei uma risadinha.

- Mãe, você não vai precisar de plástica, a senhora é ótima... E eu não me lembro de muitos bruxos que precisaram de plástica – Coloquei minha mão sobre a sua – Eu tenho certeza que ela vai adorar a senhora.

Ela me olhou confusa.

- É uma menina?

Eu assenti.

- Ah meu Deus! Você não pode ter um bebê! _Você_ é o meu bebê!! – Ela reclamou cruzando os braços, parecendo contrariada.

Sorri de leve a apertei gentilmente sua mão.

- Eu já deixei de ser um bebê faz algum tempo, mãe – Sussurrei pra ela.

Olhei pra nossas mãos juntas.

Zangada ou mandona, ela ainda era minha mãe. Minha louca e irresponsável mãe.

- Olha, eu realmente sinto muito... Eu não planejei isso, muito menos o Edward – Suspirei e olhei nos seus olhos cor de chocolate – Mas aconteceu e eu já a amo. Eu não vou desistir dela. Foi por ela que eu voltei, por ela que eu não pude aceitar a transformação em vampiro. Eu não posso perder o meu bebê – Toquei suavemente meu ventre ainda plano e sorri pra minha mãe. Falei com a voz mais firme que pude – Eu quero tê-la e o Edward também. Eu realmente espero que a senhora possa nos apoiar porque eu amo você, mãe. E tenho certeza que você e a Esme vão ser as melhores avós do mundo! Então, por favor, não surta mãe.

Ela estava me olhando atentamente e eu me esforcei pra fazer minha cara mais suplicante e firme ao mesmo tempo.

_Por favor, que ela aceite!_ Cruzei os dentes mentalmente.

- Ok – Ela sorriu e me deu um abraço materno – Eu vou te ajudar nisso, eu vou ficar do seu lado... Mas você me deve pelo resto da sua vida!

Eu ri e só ai percebi que estava chorando de novo.

- Obrigada mãe, você não sabe o quanto isso significa pra mim.

Ela suspirou e beijou minha bochecha.

- Eu sei. Eu realmente precisei do apoio da minha mãe e do seu pai quando engravidei de você... Então eu te devo isso. Ela fez por mim e eu vou fazer por você também.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali no quarto, abraçadas e conversando bobeiras sobre meu bebê e a minha futura vida de mãe.

-

Senti uma mão fria percorrer minha barriga e ronronei em satisfação.

- Isso é tãããão bom.

Uma risada na minha orelha me fez abrir os olhos. Olhei ao redor e percebi que estava no meu quarto... só de roupa intima!

- Hey! - Me sentei na cama confusa.

- Bom dia, flor do dia! – Edward disse animado ao meu lado na cama.

- O que? Como? Ahn?

Ele riu de novo e segurou minha nuca, puxando meu rosto pro seu. Seus lábios frios puxaram meu lábio inferior e o mordiscou lentamente.

Passei as mãos no seu cabelo bagunçado, pelos seus ombros fortes e então pelo seu peito despido.

- Isso sim é um bom dia – Eu disse quando ele libertou meus lábios – Como foi exatamente que eu cheguei aqui e seminua?

- Você dormiu no quarto da sua mãe, e depois você pode me explicar sobre o porquê dela ter ficado me jogando contra a parede _literalmente_! E me dando um mini sermão maluco sobre como ser um bom pai e não me alimentar da minha filha se é que eu tenho algum amor pelo que eu tenho entre as pernas! – Ele pigarreou e coçou a nuca me fazendo rir – Me desculpa, mas sua mãe me dá medo, às vezes.

Eu ri ainda mais e comecei a passar meu dedo indicador pelos contornos do seu abdômen definido.

- Eu já me acostumei com ela... Você tinha que ver o drama que ela fez quando eu finalmente contei.

Ele sorriu e pegou minha mão que estava na sua barriga, começou a brincar com meus dedos nos seus.

- Foi tão mal assim? – A ruginha de preocupação já estava lá entre as sobrancelhas dele.

- Não, não foi tão ruim quanto eu pensei que fosse – Dei de ombros e com a minha mãe livre a brincar com o cós da calça jeans que ele usava – Você não me respondeu como eu vim parar aqui...

Ele sorriu e beijou minha mão antes de voltar a brincar com meus dedos.

- Eu vim te ver hoje de manhã e sua mãe me disse onde você tava, depois de me cercar e quase arrancar meu coro ela me mandou trazer você pro seu quarto já que você tava dormindo, e que você ia precisar dormir bastante a partir de agora – Ele me deu um curto selinho – Então eu te trouxe pra cá, tirei aquele projeto de vestido que você usava e te coloquei na cama... E você não acordou nem uma vez!

- Não era um projeto de vestido! – Resmunguei.

- Era sim! Mas não importa... Eu te coloquei aqui, tirei minha blusa e me deitei com você.

Eu sorri e distribui beijinhos em seu pescoço enquanto falava.

- Porque você tirou sua blusa mesmo?

Ele tremeu levemente quando eu mordi seu ombro com força suficiente pra deixar uma bela marca num humano normal... Claro que pra ele não ficou com nem a marca dos meus dentes.

Droga de pele de vampira dura pra cassete!

Ele acariciou minhas costas com a ponta dos dedos mandando belos arrepios por todo o meu corpo.

- Porque eu sei que você adora o meu abdômen – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e mordeu de leve a cartilagem.

Reprimi um gemido comecei a tirar lentamente seu cinto.

- Quem disse isso?

- Você... Você fala muito sobre mim quando dorme.

Senti-me corar e puxei seu rosto pro meu, lhe dando um beijo que começou calmo, mas logo foi ficando urgente.

Suas mãos passearam lentamente pelas minhas costas, começando pela base da minha coluna, subindo pela minha espinha, massageando minha nuca e se prendendo no meu cabelo.

- Que bom que você está aqui – Sussurrei e arranquei seu cinto o jogando em qualquer lugar do quarto.

- Acredite, eu concordo plenamente – Suas mãos seguraram firmemente minha cintura e me jogaram prenderam na cama. Ele subiu por cima de mim e começou a beijar minha bochecha, meus lábios, meu queixo, meu pescoço e finalmente parou no meu colo. Ele encarou meu sutiã e franziu as sobrancelhas e resmungou – Que merda é essa Bells? Eu vou demorar horas pra descobrir como se tira isso...

Eu olhei pra ele e então pro meu sutiã que tinha vários botõezinhos na frente intercalados.

- Ou você pode simplesmente ignorar os botões e abrir o fecho – Falei de forma obvia e abri o fecho traseiro.

Ele arrancou meu sutiã de mim e me deu um beijo apaixonado.

- Seus sutiãs realmente conseguem me confundir – Seus dedos pegaram meus mamilos intumescidos e começaram a apertar e torcer, eu gemi baixinho contra seus lábios – Por isso que eu prefiro você sem eles.

Eu mordi o lábio e o virei na cama, me sentando sobre seu abdômen. Acariciei gentilmente seu rosto.

- Senti sua falta sabia? Parece que a gente não fica junto a tanto tempo – Fiz uma careta e segurei seu queixo – Acho que sou totalmente dependente de você.

Ele sorriu e agarrou meu seio com uma mão o massageando, com a mão livre segurou minha mão que estava no seu queixo a trazendo até seus lábios e depositando um beijo ali.

- Eu também... que tal a gente matar as saudades logo, hein? – Ele perguntou ansioso e percebi que seus olhos já estavam incrivelmente negros de desejo.

- Parece que alguém está ansioso hoje... – Me ajoelhei ao lado de seu corpo e tirei sua calça e sua boxer com uma agilidade tremenda.

- Tem certeza de que sou só eu? – Ele perguntou cético e me jogou contra a cama.

Sorri pra ele enquanto ele admirava meu corpo quase nu e lambia os lábios vermelhos.

- Parece que você está olhando pro seu jantar, Edward! – O repreendi de brincadeira.

Ele deu uma risada rouca e distribuiu beijos pelo meu colo.

- É exatamente isso que você é agora – Ele sussurrou antes de abocanhar meu mamilo. Sua língua o rodeou habilidosamente e ele chupou com força me fazendo agarrar seus ombros e apertar levemente.

Gemi baixinho enquanto ele continuava distribuindo beijos pela minha barriga e dava um beijo molhado sobre meu umbigo. Quando ele finalmente chegou até minha calcinha, ao invés de tirar como uma pessoa normal ele simplesmente a rasgou.

- Hey! Eu gostava dessa – Me fingi de brava.

- Eu te compenso.

Ele colocou minhas pernas sobre seu ombro e começou a beijar e mordiscar devagar a parte interna da minha coxa até a virilha.

Eu gemi alto dessa vez.

- Anda logo... – Falei com a voz entrecortada e ele riu antes de dar uma longa lambida sobre meu sexo me fazendo gemer alto e arquear as costas – Cacete!

Ele abriu meus lábios com seus dedos e trabalhou de maneira prazerosa sobre meu clitóris, o lambendo ora rápido ora devagar e dando mordidinhas leves.

- Ed-Edward... – Minha respiração estava descompassada e eu tentei falar de maneira mais coerente possível – Meu Deus! Eu te amo, Ed.

Senti ele sorrir contra meus lábios e me penetrar com dois dedos. Arqueei as costas violentamente e agarrei seu cabelo, o forçando a ir mais rápido.

Ele bombeou com força dentro de mim e chupou meu clitóris. Senti meu baixo ventre se apertar com força e uma série de tremores passarem pelo meu corpo. A essa hora eu já estava gemendo alto e torcendo pra que nenhum empregado que por acaso passasse pelos corredores ouvisse.

Quando ele inseriu um terceiro dedo e mordeu meu clitóris eu cheguei ao ápice, soltando gritinhos baixos e tremendo com força. Ele continuou lambendo até que eu estivesse limpa.

Puxei seu rosto pro meu e o beijei apaixonadamente, sentindo meu gosto misturado ao seu.

- Eu já disse que te amo? – Gemi contra sua boca. Ele apertou meu corpo contra o dele me fazendo sentir sua ereção evidente.

- Acho que eu já ouvi isso em algum lugar – Ele brincou, mas sua voz estava rouca e totalmente cheia de luxuria.

Deixei minha mão que estava no seu cabelo descer agilmente pelo seu corpo até o seu membro. O peguei na minha mão e acariciei a cabeça, espalhando o liquido sobre ele antes de fazer movimentos lentos de vai e vem. Edward tombou a cabeça no meu ombro e gemeu longamente no meu ouvido.

De alguma forma, seus gemidos me excitavam tanto quanto seu toque.

- Bells... – Ele gemeu meu nome e me deu um chupão no pescoço.

Com certeza esse ficaria a marca.

- Edward – Sussurrei seu nome em resposta e o virei na cama me erguendo sobre ele. Seguei seu rosto com uma mão e o beijei com força enquanto me posicionava sobre ele e descia lentamente, sentindo seu membro me preencher totalmente.

Comecei a subir e descer sobre ele. Joguei minha cabeça pra trás e gemi alto.

- Deus! Como isso é bom... – Ele agarrou minha cintura me ajudando a fazer movimentos pra frente e pra trás, e de sobe e desce.

Arranhei toda a sua barriga perfeitamente definida e rebolei sobre ele do jeito que eu sabia que ele gostava.

Ele gemeu embaixo de mim e uma de suas mãos subiu até meu seio, puxando e torcendo meu mamilo e então massageando com força meu seio.

- Porra... Edward – Gemi e ele começou a elevar o quadril contra meu corpo, indo ainda mais fundo se é que era possível – Hum...

Meu baixo ventre apertou com força e eu comecei a comprimir meus músculos internos em resposta a isso.

Segurei em seus ombros com força e me inclinei sobre ele, lhe dando um beijo cheio de luxuria e amor. Ele agarrou minha nuca e começou a fazer movimentos de penetração com a língua na minha boca, repetindo o que seu membro fazia.

Eu arfei quando senti um tremor violento passar sobre meu corpo.

Edward nos virou rapidamente na cama e ficou de joelhos, sem quebrar o contato ele puxou minhas pernas as colocando em seu ombro. Ele foi ainda mais fundo e bombeou dentro de mim numa rapidez inumana, sua mão fria esfregou meu clitóris me fazendo ir ao céu numa viajem rápida.

Comecei a soltar gritinhos estrangulados enquanto chegava ao ápice. Ele me seguiu e logo caiu sobre mim na cama.

Sem sair de dentro de mim ele me deu um beijo calmo, lento e apaixonado.

- Eu te amo mais que tudo minha Isabella – Ele sussurrou contra minha bochecha.

- Eu também te amo meu vampiro gostoso – Apertei sua bunda e ele riu – Amo mais do que tudo.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim, me fazendo gemer baixinho, e me puxou contra seu corpo de mármore me aninhando gentilmente.

- Durma bem, minha Bella – Foi a ultima coisa que ouvi antes de cair na inconsciência.

* * *

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES! =D'**


	41. Capítulo XXXX

Acho que minha mãe tinha razão, eu estava mesmo durmindo demais. Eu só acordei no dia seguinte, bem cedo e com uma fome desesperadora já que com todo nervosismo e ansiedade do dia anterior eu comi praticamente nada. Acho que a pequena Renesmee não estava gostando muito do meu comportamento já que de meia em meia hora sentia um leve cutucão no meu ventre.

Me remexi levemente e Edward me puxou pra mais perto de seu corpo frio.

- Bom dia, Bells – Ele sussurrou contra meu cabelo antes de soprar eles e beijar minha nuca.

Me arrepiei involuntariamente e me ergui de cima de seu corpo para enfim encontrar leus lábios macios e vermelhos.

- Bom dia, futuro papai – Disse me sentindo misteriosamente animada.

Ele riu e me beijou novamente com calma.

- Então o que você quer fazer hoje? – Ele perguntou se sentando na cama e me puxando junto.

Eu ia responder, mas ai meu estomago roncou fazendo ele rir alto.

- Acho que já temos uma resposta, hein?

_Credo, você não está alimentando direito a Ness!_ – Ouvi a voz da gêmea de cabelos negros retrucar na minha mente.

_Seja gentil com ela. Ela é mãe de primeira viajem_ – A voz da gêmea loira soou protetoramente na minha cabeça.

Bom dia pra vocês duas também. Pensei irônica e elas deram uma risada cristalina que me fez aumentar ainda mais meu sorriso.

Apesar de encherem meu saco, até que eu gostava das duas e já estava até me acostumando com elas.

- Que sorriso lindo – Edward beijou o canto da minha boca e acariciou minha bochecha.

- Se toda vez que eu sorrir você me der um beijinho então eu posso morrer feliz! – Brinquei e ele fechou a cara.

- Se depender de mim, você nunca vai morrer, ouviu? – Ele disse sério.

Ouvi um 'own' da gêmea loira e um falso som de vomito provavelmente da gêmea negra na minha cabeça.

Senti meu coração inchar de tamanho e agarrei seus cabelos o puxando violentamente pra mim, encaixando nossas bocas. Nosso beijo foi urgente, e apaixonado. Afinal, nos amávamos mais que tudo e teríamos uma filha!

Nós já estávamos nos deitando novamente na cama quando meu estomago roncou ainda mais alto do que da ultima vez.

- Precisamos alimentar a Renesmee – Eu disse e meu estomago roncou de novo me fazendo rir – Agora!

Ele levantou da cama rindo e vestiu uma roupa que estava dobrada em cima de uma das minhas poltronas.

- Renesmee, é? – Ele perguntou enquanto fechava o zíper da calça.

Eu estava sentada na cama seguindo com o olhar cada mínimo movimento seu, acabei me surpreendendo com a pergunta e corei fortemente.

Incrível. Só quem conseguia em fazer corar era esse vampiro.

- É – murmurei meio sem graça – É uma mistura de Renee com Esme... eu achei que as avós mereciam sua participação na história.

- Bom – Ele sorriu e me puxou da cama, grudando meu corpo nu ao seu – Gosto do nome. Mas não acha que os vovôs vão ficar com ciúme.

Pensei por um minuto e sorri brilhantemente.

- Sem problemas. Renesmee _Carlie_ Cullen – Dei uma ênfase no nome do meio e ele sorriu amplamente pra mim.

- Minha pequena gênio de nomes de criança.

Eu ri do exagero bobo dele e o beijei, mas logo me afastei relutantemente quando minha filhinha resolveu que já que os barulhos não funcionavam ela deveria começar a me chutar.

- Vá descendo, amor. Eu só vou fazer minha higiene e vou tomar café – Pensei por um minuto – Acha que Esme se incomodaria de irmos e sua casa? Eu queria contar as novidades.

Ele apareceu por trás de mim no meu closet e beijou o meu pescoço.

Parece que nenhum de nós dois estava muito afim de ficar longe do outro, mas meu estomago e Renesmee tinham outras idéias.

- Ela vai adorar. Ter você lá em casa e saber que vai ser avó. Deus, já posso ver o escândalo de Alice!

- Ela já sabe – Eu ri dos seus olhos arregalados – Eu contei pra ela e pra K antes do baile.

Ele deu de ombros e foi até a porta numa velocidade humana.

- Ah! Não esqueça de contar a sua tia... Eu vou indo pra casa pra dar... Privacidade a vocês – E então ele sumiu pela porta.

- Vampiro covarde! – Gritei na esperança dele ouvir.

Não acredito que ele ia me deixar encarar os dramas da minha tia sozinha! Ele merecia ouvir as bobagens que ela diria tanto quanto eu. Vampiro idiota. Gostoso, mas irritantemente idiota.

Tomei um banho rápido e escovei os dentes em tempo recorde antes de seguir pro meu closet. Pequei um short curto de linho cinza e vesti uma regata leve rosa-bebê.

Parei diante do espelho do banheiro pensando no que fazer com o cabelo. Resolvi por fim, fazer um rabo de cavalo alto e deixar a franja jogada de lado.

Calcei um par de sapatilhas rosa de bale e me olhei no espelho. Eu parecia inocente.

_Até parece._ A voz da gemea negra se fez presente.

_Pare de importunar a menina! Deixe ela fingir ser o que ela quiser._ A loira soou doce, mas aquilo não foi exatamente uma defesa.

- Argh! – Irritei-me facilmente com as duas e desci as escadas indo pro jardim, onde meus tios e minha mãe comiam aproveitando o sol.

- Bom dia, Bella – Meu tio me cumprimentou assim que me viu.

Eu arrastei uma cadeira ao seu lado e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

- Bom dia, tio, Bom dia, tia, bom dia, mãe! – Falei tudo de uma vez e comecei a atacar a comida.

É, eu sei que deveria estar falando sobre gravidez no momento, mas ao que parece minha filha não tava muito afim de me deixar falar. Ela queria comida... agora. Eu tinha que aproveitar enquanto ela ainda aceitava comida humana normalmente.

- Nossa, parece que você não come a dias, anã! – Minha tia brincou, mas ouvi a preocupação em sua voz.

Dei de ombros enquanto mastigava um pedaço de queijo. Bebi um pouco de suco e então sorri pra ela.

- É normal eu ter mais fome... – Arrisquei.

_Por favor não pergunte porque!_ Pensei aflita, mas procurando não deixar isso transparecer.

_Continue sonhando._

_Pra ver se vira realidade._

A voz das gêmeas disseram, uma completando a frase da outra daquela maneira que me irritava.

Minha tia deu de ombros para o meu prazer, mas meu tio me olhou confuso.

- Porque, querida? Seu crescimento já está parando, não vejo nenhum motivo pra você comer desenfreadamente – Ele foi sucinto.

Mordi o lábio incerta se aquele era um bom momento pra falar.

Minha mãe que até agora estava calada me deu um chute pro debaixo da mesa. Eu dei um pequeno pulo e olhei pra ela.

- Fala logo! – Ela fez com a boca pra mim sem emitir som algum.

- Oraculo te razão, anã – Minha tia concordou.

- É que eu to grávida – Falei rápido e peguei a primeira coisa comestível que vi na frente e enfiei na boca pra não ter que falar.

Eles ficaram me olhando perplexos.

- Ahn? Acho que não ouvi direito – Minha tia disse confusa.

- Concordo... poderia repetir querida? – Meu tio deu um grande gole daquele troço forte que ele sempre bebia.

Eu mastiguei devagar propositalmente, mas minha mãe se irritou e jogou as mãos pro alto exageradamente.

- A Bella ta grávida, gente! – Ela anunciou.

Meu tio cuspiu todo o troço no chão ao seu lado e minha tia deixou a faca que ela usava cair ruidosamente na mesa.

- Você o que? – Meu tio gritou.

- Uma palavra: CAMISINHA! – Minha tia gritou ao mesmo tempo que ele.

Eu afundei na minha cadeira.

- Er... pessoal – Minha voz soou fraca, mas então eu pigarreei e continuei com ela mais firma – Não foi planejado, mas aconteceu... e eu e o Ed estamos muito felizes com essa noticia. Eu só queria que vocês me apoiassem e entendessem, eu realmente quero isso... mas independente da opinião de vocês, eu vou tê-la e eu tenho certeza que ela vai ser a criança mais linda que esse reino já viu.

Eles continuaram me olhando fixamente.

- Vamos lá... se eu agüentei, vocês também vão ter que agüentar – Minha mãe estimulou eles, e então eles finalmente esboçaram alguma reação.

Meu tio afundou na cadeira e cobriu seu rosto com as mãos.

- E eu nem sabia que ela já fazia sexo! – Sua voz saiu abafada.

- E quando eu penso que tudo vai ficar em paz... – Minha tia resmungou pra si mesma.

Eles tinham razão. Quando tudo finalmente ia acabar, então mais alguma coisa surgia... era tão... eu!

Mas ai eu me lembrei do argumento perfeito que quebraria totalmente minha tia.

Estique minha mão sobre a mesa e peguei gentilmente a sua. Ela me olhou ainda meio confusa com a noticia.

- Tia Mirna, me escuta – Esperei até ver que sua atenção estava totalmente em mim – Você lembra quando você e a mamãe me contaram sobre o Karma das mulheres Swan?

Ela arregalou os olhos e inconscientemente, eu acho, apertou minha mão.

- É, eu sei... ninguém nunca disse que seria fácil, lembra? Mas vocês me contaram história e eu sabia que ia acontecer comigo de qualquer forma... eu não me importo o rumo complicado que as coisas seguiram. Eu me importo com o fato de que eu amo o Edward mais que tudo nesse mundo, e Deus! Eu amo demais essa pequena criança hibrida que vai vir ao mundo – Eu dei um sorriso verdadeiro no final porque eu estava sendo mais do que sincera naquele momento.

Ela pensou por um momento e então sacudiu levemente a cabeça.

- Ok, ok! Você me convenceu... a droga do karma ataca novamente... – Ela falou.

- Tá, então a minha sobrinha vai ter bebê! – Meu tio choramingou e eu quase ri dos seus olhos brilhantes demais – Eu vou ser um tio-avô!

- Oh, relaxe querido! – Minha tia acariciou seu braço e ele respirou fundo.

Parece que todo mundo nessa família tem uma veia dramática. Eu hein.

- Bom, tudo bem. Agora eu quero saber porque minha irmã não ta dando chilique! – minha tia resmungou – Você sabia Renée?

Ela riu alto.

- Eu sou a mãe, lembra? Ela me contou ontem – Ela se gabou.

- Oh, por favor! Eu sou a tia e a rainha, ok? Essa criança vai me adorar – Minha tia contra atacou.

- Claro que sim! Mas a linda vovó serei eu – Minha mãe continuou se gabando.

Minha tia foi fechando a cara.

- Mas eu vou mima-la tanto que ela nem vai precisar de uma avó.

- Irmãzinha... as vovós vem sempre na frente das tias – Ela deu um sorriso vencedor.

Minha tia resmungou.

- Eu não sou só a tia! Eu sou a tia-avó!

Eu revirei os olhos pra discussão boba das duas que continuou até meu tio interromper e me concentrei no meu café da manhã.

Eu estava me levantando da mesa pra ir até a casa dos Cullen quando meu tio me parou.

- Oh, não esqueça de avisar ao seu namorado que precisamos conversar com ele, com vocês dois no caso.

- Certo, mas pra que exatamente?

- Que criança tola, Senhor! – Minha tia falou indignada.

- Pra falar sobre a reunião que tivemos com a corte, lembra? Aposto que sua tia falou os principais detalhes, mas debatemos vários detalhes importantes e nós gostaríamos de compartilhar com vocês dois.

- Sim, senhor... Eu vou até a casa deles agora. Pra quando o Senhor gostaria de marcar essa pequena 'reunião'?

- O mais breve possível – Minha tia que respondeu – Queremos falar com ele sobre a gravidez também, temo que ele não sabia exatamente como uma gravidez de espécies diferentes ocorre aqui no nosso mundo.

Pensei por um momento.

- É, aposto que ele não sabe como lidamos com isso... Mas eu posso explicar pra ele – Falei tentando poupá-lo do drama que eu sabia que eles fariam.

- Certo, mas o resto deixa que nós falaremos. Considere como uma reunião real, já que também trataremos de assuntos como sua coroação – Assim que meu tio proferiu essas palavras senti meu estomago dar um lopping sinistro.

Assenti fervorosamente e dei um passo pra trás, sentindo minha comida ameaçar a voltar pela minha garganta.

- Pirralha, você ta ficando pálida – Minha mãe se levantou preocupada e veio na minha direção.

Eu mentalmente proferi o feitiço de teletransporte e fui pro meu banheiro. Vomitei todo meu café da manha ali.

- Ótimo – Sussurrei pra mim mesma enquanto levantava e escovava os dentes. Zombei da minha infelicidade – Viva a rainha Bella.

- Você não devia ser tão cruel com a realeza, pirralha – Minha mãe apareceu no banheiro junto com a clássica luz azul safira e me estendeu a toalha pra eu secar o rosto – Você já devia ter se acostumado com idéia de governar. Não pode fugir da responsabilidade pra sempre.

Eu suspirei.

- Eu sei... Mas, e se eu não for boa o suficiente? E se eu fizer besteira e ferrar o nosso povo? – Eu fui pro meu quarto e me joguei numa poltrona – Eu tenho medo de não conseguir fazer as escolhas certas, mãe.

Ela sorriu diante do meu desabafo. Já havia conversado com ela sobre isso, e ela sempre encorajava.

- Querida, você sabe que vai ser uma grande rainha um dia! Todos nós sabemos. Ou você acha que a corte já não teria inventado mil e uma desculpas pra você não subir ao trono quando a hora chegar?

Eu olhei confusa pra ela.

- E não foi isso que eles fizeram? Tentaram me afastar do cargo porque _sabem_ que eu vou ser uma merda de rainha?

- Primeiro, Você vai ser uma grande rainha! Segundo, não foi isso que eles fizeram meu bem.

- Então... o que foi? – Instiguei.

- A não! Seus tios que tem que falar sobre essas coisas, não eu.

- Mas você já começou! – Reclamei como uma criança mimada.

Ela riu e beijou minha testa.

- Mas eu sou a mãe, eu mando! – Ela fez uma cara de como quem percebe algo bom – Não é maravilhoso a hierarquia familiar?

Eu revirei os olhos e peguei minha vassoura que estava pendurada na parede do quarto.

- Você é má! – Impliquei.

Ela riu alto.

- Vai logo, criança.

Eu mandei um beijo pra ela e subi na vassoura passando pela janela e seguindo, pelo ar, até a casa dos Cullen.

Quando eu estava chegando perto o bastante percebi que Emmett e Jasper estavam no jardim lutando.

Nem preciso dizer o quanto o Emmett surtou quando me viu voando. As vezes eu acho que aquele vampiro é meio retardado.

- BEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLA – Ele gritou chamando a atenção de todos da casa – Me dá uma carona.

Eu ri e olhei pra baixo, na direção dele.

- Emmett, você vai quebrar a minha vassoura com essa gordura toda! – Impliquei.

Ele se fez de indignado.

- Você sabe que só existem músculos nesse corpo!

Dei de ombros e flutuei até o chão na frente dele.

- Se você diz.

Ele riu e me pegou num abraço esmagador, me fazendo perder totalmente o fôlego.

- Você tem que parar com esses abraços – Falei ofegante quando ele me libertou.

Isso o fez rir ainda mais.

Todos me cumprimentaram amigavelmente e me convidaram pra entrar.

Lá dentro eu e Edward demos as mãos e reunimos todos eles na imensa sala as mansão. Quando contamos sobre minha gravidez todos eles vibraram e pra minha surpresa Rosalie foi a primeira a me abraçar e me parabenizar dizendo o quão sortuda eu era.

Isso me emocionou e eu acabei chorando. Quando Esme e Carlisle vieram me parabenizar eu chorei ainda mais, Esme parecia que ia sair fora de seu corpo com a idéia de eu gerar um Cullen, parece que ela sempre sonhou com um bebê desde que perdeu os eu e já tinha perdido as esperanças. Eu entendia a desesperança em relação a isso, vampiras mulheres não podem ter filhos.

Então eu simplesmente sabia que todas as Cullen iam se realizar na minha gravidez. E eu não me importava com isso, eles estavam sendo como uma família pra mim, tinham todo o direito.

Emmett ficou dizendo sobre as incríveis historias sobre eu e Edward que ele contaria pra minha pequena quando ela nascesse. Claro que eu o Ed quase arrancamos a cabeça dele com a idéia dele corrompendo nosso bebê.

Esme chorou silenciosamente e sem lágrimas quando eu falei sobre o nome da criança e Carlisle não consegui tirar o sorriso do rosto diante da homenagem que eu tinha feito aos dois.

Fiquei a tarde toda ali na casa deles; Esme de alguma forma cozinhou um almoço só pra mim comer. Isso despertou alguma curiosidade no mais velho dos Cullen. Quando estávamos todos sentados na sala, em frente a lareira ligada a meu pedido, ele me questionou.

- Bella, como vai ser? Você sabe... o parto? Eu nunca ouvi falar sobre um parto de meio vampiro – Ele falou com um brilho de curiosidade no olhar.

Eu sorri diante disso e em aconcheguei mais nos braços do Edward.

- Imagino que em outros mundos, sem mágica, deva ser mais difícil e mais doloroso, é claro. Mas a gestação é acelerada e deve durar cerca de um mês.

- Como? – Edward me interrompeu surpreso.

- Ela é meio humana, então obvio que terá sangue e será bem... viva – Dei de ombros pela escolha de palavras – Mas também será meio vampiro e terá sim, direito a imortalidade.

Vi vários olhares perplexos na minha direção.

Na minha mente as gêmeas zombavam da ignorância deles.

- A vida de uma criança hibrida é acelerada, ela cresce muito rápido e...

- Mas você disse que ela seria imortal! – Rosalie me interrompeu e eu dei uma risadinha ao perceber o quanto ela já estava ansiosa pelo meu bebê.

- Ela vai ser – Disse firmemente e esperei mais alguma interrupção, mas todos ficaram calados – Seu crescimento será acelerado, mas vai parando aos poucos. Quando ela tiver 7 anos aproximadamente, vai aparentar ter 18 e então ela vai congelar no tempo se tornando completamente imortal.

Eles absorveram a informação.

- Caraca! Minha sobrinha vai ser foda! – Emmett gritou e todos nós rimos.

- Como vocês sabem tanto? – Jasper perguntou curioso.

- Eu não só a primeira a me deixar seduzir por vampiros – Dei um sorri na direção do Edward que beijou minha bochecha em resposta – Temos séculos de histórias sobre isso no meu mundo, não acontece com freqüência... Mas acontece.

- Impressionante – Carlisle sussurrou e então voltou as suas perguntas – Mas como será o parto?

Engoli em seco. Essa era a parte menos agradável. Edward percebeu a tensão que cobriu meu corpo.

- É ruim, não é? – Ele sussurrou pra mim.

- Todo parto é ruim – Alice disse do seu lugar no colo de Jasper.

- Nada se compara a esse tipo de parto, Allie – Disse firme e vi o pequeno temor passar por sua face de fada. Resolvi aliviar minha voz o Maximo que conseguia e falar logo – A Renesmee está envolvida por uma pele dura e firme, como pele de vampiro. Em humanos, o parto é cruel. A criança abre de dentro pra fora, já que a única coisa que eles conhecem capaz de rasgar pele de vampiro são os próprios dentes da criança e então a mãe morre.

Edward em apertou contra si.

- Você não vai morrer! – Ele falou alto demais, quase gritou pra ser exata.

Eu beijei seus lábios e encarei seus olhos.

- Não, não vou. Eu não sou humana, Edward.

Ele pareceu relaxar com minhas palavras e novamente me espremeu contra seu corpo.

- Então como será? – Carlisle insistiu.

- Bom, eles não esperar até o fim da gestação pra tirá-la de lá. Ela vai ser forte, mas forte do que eu. Então eles vão me sedar, com magia, e me fazer uma cessaria por assim dizer. Eu não vou senti nada durante o processo, e como temos 'n' tipos de rituais de cura a minha recuperação é praticamente imediata.

- Qual é a parte dolorosa?

- A gestação exige muito da mãe. Aos poucos ela vai parar de aceitar comida humana e vai querer uma alimentação como a de vocês. Então vai começar a consumir o sangue que ela achar, no caso, o meu – Falei simplesmente.

Todos me olhavam de olhos arregalados.

- Não se preocupem... Isso vai me deixar cançada e doente no começo, mas eu vou ter que tomar sangue na veia sempre, só isso. Eu posso tomar dia sim e dia não, mas pra eu ficar realmente saudável devo tomar todos os dias.

Deixei eles absorverem esse fato e continuei meu discurso.

- Então como eu disse, exige demais da mãe. Ela vai ser forte e apenas graças ao fato de bruxos serem muito mais resistentes do que humanos que eu vou poder ficar inteira. Vai ser como uma gravidez normal, só que tudo aumentado umas cem vezes.

- Significa que pelo próximo mês você será como uma super grávida? – Emmett disse com olhos brilhando.

Eu ri e assenti.

- Legal – Ele riu.

Assim foi, ficamos um bom tempo falando sobre mim e a pequena Renesmee; quando Alice e Rosalie começaram a falar sobre as coisas que iriam comprar ela começou a chutar copiosamente fazendo as duas vampiras celebrarem com a idéia de mais uma viciada em compras a caminho.

Quando era umas 5 horas meu estomago estava desesperado por comida de novo, então resolvi ir pra casa. Edward foi comigo e me fez companhia. Quando chegou a hora do jantar, ele disse que iria ficar no quarto me esperando e eu acabei me irritando – Meu comportamento estava ficando mais estável com os hormônios da gravidez – de porque ele estar evitando minha família.

Ele acabou admitindo que estava com medo e isso me sensibilizou, então eu disse que ele poderia ficar.

No final, um guarda veio ao meu quarto anunciar que a tal 'reunião real com nós dois' seria após o jantar. Isso tirou todas as escolhas do Edward.

Só esperava que essa bendita reunião fosse no mínimo agradável.

-

-

* * *

**N/A:** Eu falei bem mais sobre a gravidez da Bella, né? Eu queria que vocês entendessem como eu quero levar isso com toda essa coisa de bruxos no meio. Espero que tenha ficado claro :D

Sinto me abandonada pelas minhas leitoras ¬¬'

E sabe qual é o pior? Que eu SEI que tem bastante gente acessando e lendo os caps, e tem bastante gente que tem ele nos favoritos e tem alerta, mas essas pessoinhas deixam reviews? NÃO!

Isso é legal? NÃO! Isso me estimula a postar mais rápido? NÃO! Isso me deixa feliz e com vontade de fazer geral sair por aí saltitando na fic? NÃO! Ou seja, não deixar reviews faz bem a autora? NÃO!

Sim, sei que estou sendo dramática, mas de onde vocês acharam que a Renee e a Tia Mirna surgiram? Existe uma drama Queen dentro de mim, gatas!

'HUSAHUSHAUSHAUHSUASHA

Ok, agora é serio... quero REVIEWS!

Esse cap foi meio legal, eu acho. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, ok ?

E quero agradecer por quem é leitor daqui que também ta lendo 'Bem vindo a cidade Grande' – Minha outra fic – Eu amo as reviews que ela recebe. Adoro mesmo gente!

A fic ta mesmo acabando meninas, sinto muito por isso.

Mas o enredo que eu criei já acabou, quem sabe ela não gere um filhinho com a pequena Nessie como persona principal e suas queridas gêmeas juntinhos, hein? Seria legal? Que que vocês acham?

OPNIOES!

Agora vou responder as reviews, já que SOMENTE essas pessoas tem consideração pelos meus dedos cansados e dormentes, ok ?

**Fee Furtado****:** Sim, aqui está a sua continuação garota! E continue mandando seus 'mais' pra mim, ok ? Beijos gata! Espero q tenha curtido esse cap.

**Laene:** Ah, na NOSSA cama, né garota! 'UHSUAHUSAHUSHAUSHAUSHASHASHA Quem não quer um Edward Cullen pra si? Que que você acho do cap, hein? Ta bom?

**MrSouza Cullen****:** Que bom que você achou isso ! Nossa eu levei um bom tempo ne o cap passado. Esse aqui fi ate mais rápidos e você quer saber. Eu tava com saudades de escrever lemon. Nem tinha visado dessa vez, né? 'UHSUAHSUAHUSAHSA Mas foi surpresa ate pra mim! Quando eu vi, a lemom tava ali. Assim *PUF* mágica! Realmente, mas quem sabe eu não faço uma 'continuação' dela? Só vai depender da vontade de vocês. Que bom q vc amou, espero q tenha curtido esse aki Tb, viu! Quero saber sua opinião!

**Tati Campello:** Nossa! Serio mesmo? 'UHSUAHSUAHUSAHS Eu também faço isso, viro a noite as vezes lendo fics gigantes! Que bom que vc leu ela assim, significa q ela tava boa o suficiente rpa você ter animo de ler de uma vez só, ne? Ah, eu nem demorei – tanto – dessa vez, vai! 'HUSHAUHSA James já era! Fato.

**Angel Cullen McFellou**: 'HUSHAUSHAUHSAUSAH Mas num é? A Renee não conseguiu enxergar isso coitada! Kk³ Foi um momento humano aquele, se preocupando com futuras rugas de avó! Ah, a lemom tinha que ter, né? Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha! Espero receber sua review dizendo o que achou desse cap, viu ? Beijos gatona!

**Lady Sanctorum****:** Tiiiiiiiiiiia *--* Ta, são só 3 anos de diferença, mas mesmo assim! Eu sei, também adoro lemons... são tão... lemons! 'HUSHAUSA Ta isso não fez sentido, mas você sacou! Que bom q c gosto meniina! Beijos! Espero que você tenha gostado desse também, msm sem lemons , rs.

**Agome chan****:** Sim, capítulos são tão mágicos quanto reviews, não é? Por isso que eu faço essa troca! Vocês mandam reviews, e eu posto! *--* Que bom que você gostou do cap, e é! James está fora! Agora só estou construindo meu final porque está acabando T_T Espero que você tenha gostado do cap, viu? Bjos!

**Bre mansen:** oooooooie! Que bom que tu amou! Ai ta a continuação. Espero que goste =D

Beijos gatas :D

* * *

**REVIEWS MOVEM MONTANHAS... IMAGINEM O QUE ELAS NÃO FAZEM POR UM CAP NOVO, HEIN?**

**\O/**


	42. Capítulo XXXXI

**Capitulo 41**

- Obrigada por nos esperar Edward – Meu tio disse uma vez que já tínhamos terminado o jantar e finalmente teríamos a bendita reunião.

- Não foi problema – Ele disse serenamente, mas eu percebi seu pomo de adão mexer nervosamente.

Pobrezinho, eu simplesmente sabia que ele estava morrendo de medo.

- Então, por onde vocês querem começar? – Perguntei tentando parecer séria enquanto apertava a mão de Edward.

Nós estávamos na sala de reuniões, a mesma na qual elas me acharam quando James me atacou. Isso me fazia sentir um calafrio horrível, mas Edward parecia sentir quando eles iam acontecer e sempre me puxava pra mais perto, e apesar de sua pele fria, isso me fazia sentir terrivelmente quente

- Bom... – Minha tia olhou pro meu tio como se pedisse a palavra e então continuou – Primeiro quero assegurar que James foi preso, como vocês já sabem, e sua sentença foi a morte por tentar assassinar um membro da família real. Ele foi declarado um traidor.

Engoli em seco.

- Quando... quando que ele vai ser... você sabe... – Tentei não falar naquilo.

Por pior que ele fosse, ele ainda era um bruxo assim como eu, e nós éramos criados pra sermos fieis a nossa espécie.

Meu tio abaixou a cabeça.

- Hoje. Sua sentença foi decretada e cumprida hoje a tarde.

Um silencio estranhou se passou, então minha tia pigarreou e continuou.

- Bom, isso não foi a única coisa que discutimos não é Oraculo? – Ela claramente incentivou ele a falar.

- Sim. Nós juntos com a corte real decidimos que o Edward e sua família tem total direito de viver no nosso reino. – Ele lançou um sorriso pro meu namorado que suspirou aliviado – E bom, quanto a vocês dois...

Minha tia o interrompeu.

- Ah, deixe comigo amor! Hoje a tarde aproveitamos e contamos o seu caso na corte. Obviamente que nunca aceitaríamos isso como empecilho para o seu futuro reinado. – Ela sorriu animada e Edward apertou minha mão por debaixo da mesa novamente – Sua coroação vai acontecer daqui a 9 anos, como o esperado mas há uma condição imposta por eles, essa nós não conseguimos vetar.

Prendi a respiração e esperei ela continuar. Olhei preocupada pra Edward, mas ele tinha um sorriso gigante no rosto pálido.

Isso me fez relaxar um pouco.

Só um pouco.

- Querida, antes do prazo de 9 anos, ou seja, antes do dia da coroação você tem que estar casada.

Eu olhei pra ela por um minuto.

Eu? Casada?

- O QUE?! – Gritei.

- Isabella, acalme-se! – Meu tio falou alto e firme e eu tentei controlar minha respiração enquanto ele continuava – Eu concordei com a corte. Você já deu muito trabalho se relacionando amorosamente com outra espécie e ainda por cima gerando um filho, é perfeitamente aceitável eles quererem que sua próxima rainha não seja uma mãe solteira com uma filha hibrida.

- Bella, eles foram muito gentis em relação a isso. Você sabe que não é normal acontecerem esses tipo de gestação por aqui. – Minha tia concluiu.

Eu olhei fixamente pros meus pés, enquanto minha mente borbulhava com a noticia.

- Não se preocupem. – Edward falou de repente e eu olhei pra ele surpresa. Ele retribui meu olhar e deu o meu sorriso torto.

- O que? – Eu sussurrei pra ele.

Ele se levantou e me puxou da cadeira.

- Não estrague o meu momento. – Ele fez com os lábios pra mim e então pegou uma de minhas mãos se ajoelhando na minha frente, senti que ia desmaiar naquele instante. – Isabella Marie Swan, eu te amo hoje e prometo te amar e estar ao seu lado por toda a eternidade. Aceita se casar comigo?

Minhas pernas tremiam exageradamente e eu me sentia congelada ali naquele momento tão confuso, surpreso e... perfeito.

Um chute no meu ventre me fez voltar a realidade e encarar o rosto levemente retorcido em preocupação do meu vampiro.

Senti um sorriso surgir no meu rosto e me joguei contra ele, que se levantou e me girou no ar.

- Claro! Aceito! Aceito! Um milhão de vezes aceito! – Eu gritei alto e ele deu uma risada gostosa.

Ele me colocou no chão e então me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego, se afastando assim que meu tio pigarreou. Isso nos fez rir mais ainda.

- Então, quais são suas primeiras palavras como futura Senhora Cullen? – Minha tia perguntou animada.

Eu olhei surpresa pra ela.

- Caralho... Eu vou casar... – Sussurrei pra mim mesma tentando me acostumar com a idéia.

Todos riram provavelmente da minha cara estúpida.

- Não riam, isso é serio gente. Eu vou casar! – Gritei dessa vez mais animada.

Meu tio me abraçou gentilmente.

- Parabéns minha sobrinha.

Eu retribui o abraço feliz, e então minha tia praticamente quicou até mim me abraçando aproveitando pra sussurrar no meu ouvido.

- Eu vou te dar o melhor presente de casamento do _mundo_ – Ela piscou pra mim e eu revirei os olhos.

Qual porcaria será que a velha iria me dar, hein? Só podia ser merda...

Edward me abraçou por trás e beijou meu pescoço.

- Ela vai te dar uma coleção com todos os tipo de kama sutra – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu tossi pra disfarçar uma risada.

Tinha que ser minha tia mesmo.

A reunião foi praticamente encerrada ali. Eu corri pra contar pra minha mãe e ela ficou mega feliz. Mas eu vi quando ela puxou meu vampiro pro canto pra dizer coisas que eu realmente suspeito que tenham sido sérias ameaças de morte.

Edward novamente dormiu comigo no meu quarto e combinamos de ir amanhã à casa dele pra dar oficialmente a noticia.

Acho que devia ser de madrugada quando comecei a me debater na cama. Meu estomago estava doendo de tanta fome.

- Shi, Bells... Shi... – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Abri meus olhos e vi olhos negros me encarando.

- Você precisa ir caçar – Falei simplesmente.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu sei, mas eu tenho que ir ao meu mundo pra isso.

Comprimi os lábios com a idéia de ter que ficar sem o meu _noivo_ – até que essa palavra fica bem aqui.

- Mas você precisa ir – Sussurrei encarando a escuridão dos seus olhos – Vá amanha depois de contarmos a sua família... Mas volte logo.

Ele me deu um selinho.

- Tudo bem, mas o que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou preocupado provavelmente por causa deu acordar repentinamente.

Eu sorri meio sem graça.

- Fome.

Ele riu e beijou minha testa, alisando minha barriga.

- Certo, fique aqui que eu vou pegar algo pra você comer, está bem?

Eu assenti feliz. Ele levantou e eu quiquei animadamente na cama.

- Eu quero panquecas! – Gritei – E ovos!

- Sim, senhora madame – Ele fingiu bater continência e eu ri.

Quiquei mais algumas vezes na cama, até que fiquei entediada e levantei. Fui até meu banheiro e me encarei no espelho.

Sorri e a imagem imitou meus movimentos.

- Preparada pra ser a futura senhora Cullen? – Perguntei pra Bella do espelho.

A imagem riu feliz pra mim.

Caraca... Eu vou casar! Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nisso.

_Não é grande coisa sabe..._ A gêmea negra já veio me perturbar.

_É claro que é! É um casamento oras, é lindo._ A gêmea loira disse sonhadoramente.

_É. É lindo, se você estiver afim de vomitar!_ A negra rebateu.

_Você é muito insensível!_

_E você é muito gay!_

Eu ri das duas e levantei minha blusinha, encarando minha barriga. Quase gritei quando percebi que ele estava levemente pontuda e maior do que deveria.

Logo estaria aparecendo obviamente nas roupas.

Acho que eu tinha que fazer compras...

Pulei assustada quando ouvi minha esfera apitando no quarto. Abaixei minha blusa e corri até lá.

A cara de fada da minha cunhada e melhor amiga apareceu.

- _Belliiiiiiiinha_! Você vai ser a noiva mais linda do mundo. Eu te garanto! Não se preocupe com nada, nós vamos organizar tudinho! Vai ser o casamento mais lindo que esse mundo já viu, eu te juro!!! – Ela disparou a falar sem parar pra tomar fôlego. Merda de vampiros que não precisam respirar. Assustei-me quando ouvi ela soltar um grito agudo e alto – ! Você vai casar! Meu irmão vai desencalhar... isso é tão... AAAAAAAAAAH! Que lindo! Que lindo! Que lindo! Oh, meu Deus, e não se preocupe com as roupas! A gente vai sair pra fazer comprar ainda essa semana, ok? Tem algum shopping por aqui? Ou a gente vai ter que ir no mundo humano? Eu conheço ótimas lojas por lá! Você vai ser uma grávida linda. Bom, eu não consigo te ver grávida, mas mesmo assim eu sei que você vai ser linda!

Ela finalmente parou com um sorriso maior que o rosto.

Eu fiquei ali parada, em choque eu acho, encarando seu rosto de fada.

- Bella! Fala comigo, amiga. Não me ignora!

Eu sacudi a cabeça levemente acordando do meu transe.

- Puta que pariu que merda foi essa, Alice!? - Só falando assim pra expressar o que eu estou sentindo.

Ela riu.

- Ah para! Fala sério. Você não está empolgada?

Eu sorri.

- Claro! Eu vou casar! Não é perfeito? Eu vou casar com o meu vampiro – Disse sonhadoramente.

Ela riu de novo.

- Eu seeeeeei!

- Hey! Você não falou pra ninguém, não né?

Ela revirou os olhos dramaticamente.

- Claro que não. Eu só vi vocês contando sobre isso e então não consegui resistir. Mas eu estou longe dos ouvidos alheios, relaxa.

Suspirei aliviada.

- Ah, tchau! – Ela gritou e sua imagem sumiu de repente.

Menos de 2 segundos depois Edward entrou no quarto com uma bandeja de comida.

- Porque eu estava ouvindo a voz da minha irmã?

Eu sorri pra ele e pulei no seu pescoço, ficando meio impendurada nele.

Ele se equilibrou comigo e com a bandeja ao mesmo tempo, enquanto nos carregava até a cama.

- Ela ligou pra me parabenizar pelo casamento, e pra dar um surto sobre como isso é maravilhoso. E sobre como ela vai me seqüestrar pra fazer compras essa semana.

- Alice... – Ele riu e colocou a bandeja ao meu lado na cama se sentando também ali.

- Eu sei, aquela mini vampira é maluca.

- Concordo! – Ele pegou um pedaço de panqueca e levou até meus lábios. Eu comi feliz da vida. Ficamos algum tempo em silencio enquanto eu comia até que ele pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa.

– Ah, e porque que ela quer tanto te carregar essa semana pra fazer compras?

Engoli rápido e quiquei na cama ficando de pé. Levantei minha blusa e apontei minha barriga.

- Olha, amor! Tá crescendo!

Seus olhos negros brilharam e ele se ajoelhou na cama ficando na altura da minha barriga.

- Minha Renesmee... – Ele afagou gentilmente a minha barriga e plantou um beijo ali.

Na mesma hora senti um chute. Ele me olhou maravilhado e eu sorri encantada pra ele.

- Ela te ama. – Eu disse simplesmente.

Ele abraçou meu corpo e depositou milhares de beijo na minha barriga levemente crescida. Eu comecei a rir, já que estava me fazendo cócegas.

Eu cai na cama e rolei pra longe dele, mas ele me puxou e me deu um beijo gentil.

O beijo tava ótimo até que eu senti meu estomago dar um volta imensa e na mesma hora eu empurrei Edward pra longe.

- O que? – Ele perguntou preocupado me sentando na mesma hora.

Eu pulei da cama e corri pro banheiro a tempo de vomitar tudo que eu havia acabado de comer.

Edward apareceu por trás e segurou meu cabelo, enquanto eu terminava de vomitar.

- Desculpa por você ter que ver isso. – Resmunguei enquanto ia até a pia lavar a boca.

- Tudo bem. Eu não me importo – Ele segurou levemente minha cintura e esperou eu escovar os dentes.

Quando eu já estava quase terminando senti uma pontada aguda no meu estomago e me ajoelhei novamente em frente à privada vomitando mais ainda. Novamente ele segurou meu cabelo e apoiou meu rosto em sua mão.

- Ah! – Gemi infeliz – Eu odeio vomitar...

Lavei novamente a boca e o rosto, dessa vez sem mais acidentes.

Deitei-me na cama e Edward rapidamente tirou a bandeja do quarto assim que viu a careta que eu fiz pra ela. Ele deitou na cama comigo e me aninhou em seus braços.

- Acho que daqui a alguns poucos dias eu não vou poder comer mais nada. – Sussurrei.

Ele acariciou meu cabelo castanho e suspirou.

- Eu sinto muito...

Eu me ergui e beijei seu queixo, me aninhando novamente em seus braços.

- Não sinta. – Bocejei e fechei meus olhos – Eu não me importo. Sei que tudo vai valer a pena no final.

Senti seus lábios frios tocarem minha testa e novamente cai na confortável inconsciência do sono.

Quando eu acordei acho que já era de tarde. Edward estava ao meu lado, comigo aninhada em um de seus braços. No outro ele folheava um livro.

- Bom dia. – Sussurrei pra ele e bocejei, ainda meio grogue.

- Você quer dizer boa tarde, né? – Ele falou risonho.

- Hum... Seu chato! – Me sentei na cama e me espreguicei – Eu sou uma mulher grávida, posso dormir o dia todo se eu quiser!

Ele riu e beijou minha bochecha.

- Com toda certeza.

Sorri feliz e percebi que ele estava vendo um álbum de fotografias antigo.

- Onde o senhor arrumou isso, hein? – Me fingi de brava.

Ele sorriu inocentemente.

- Por ai...

- Tsc, tsc... Você ficou mexendo nas minhas coisas enquanto eu dormia? Que coisa feia...

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Eu não resisti, desculpe.

Sorri e puxei o álbum pro meio, pra que nos dois víssemos.

- Tudo bem. – Sorri.

Ele me puxou novamente pra seus braços e passou as folhas do álbum. As fotos na maioria minhas, da K e do Pet.

- Gosto dessa. – Ele apontou pra uma foto e eu sorri.

Na foto eu era bem mais nova. Meu cabelo estava preso numa trança assim como o da K, que na época tinha as medeixas loiras grandes. Nos duas estávamos montadas nas nossas vassouras e sorriamos pra câmera.

- Foi quando aprendemos a voar. – Passei o dedo na foto – É antiga... Esse dia foi incrível.

- Minha pequena bruxinha. – Ele disse carinhosamente.

Sorri e virei a foto. Na seguinte nós três estávamos sentados no meio da jardim do palácio, a K segurava os braços do Pet e eu ria enquanto pintava suas unhas de vermelho sangue.

Edward riu alto quando vi essa foto e eu não pude deixar de acompanhar.

- Que coisa mais... gay – Ele zombou.

- Ele tinha perdido uma aposta nesse dia. Foi totalmente justo – Jurei.

- Aposto que sim – Edward me olhou com suspeitas.

Eu dei a língua pra ele e novamente voltamos a folhear o álbum de fotografias, achando várias fotos bobas e engraçadas.

- Vocês tiveram uma vida divertida. – Ele concluiu quando fechamos o terceiro álbum.

- Eles são ótimos amigos, sempre fizemos muitas merdas juntos. – Confessei rindo.

- Não duvido nada.

Plantei um beijo em seus lábios e levantei da cama.

- Eu não tinha dito pra você ir caçar?

- Eu não podia ir e te deixar aqui sozinha, né?! – Ele falou de forma obvia.

Eu sorri e mandei um beijo no ar pra ele.

- Obrigada. Mas quanto você acha que demora caçando?

Entrei dentro do meu closet e procurei alguma blusa larguinha pra disfarçar minha barriguinha. Sorri quando achei uma blusa meio bata azul, com um cintinho preto bem abaixo do busto. Peguei um short preto e sai de lá, indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Eu não sei... Amanhã é sexta, eu acho que vou precisar do fim de semana.

- O fim de semana inteirinho? – Apareci na porta do banheiro e fiz beicinho pra ele.

Ele suspirou e num segundo estava na minha frente me abraçando.

- Não faz essa carinha, vai! Eu juro que vou tentar ser o mais rápido possível.

Suspirei e o abracei com força.

- Tudo bem... Mas se você demorar eu vou atrás de você. – Me afastei dele pra olhar em seus olhos – E a presa vai ser você!

Um olhar malicioso apareceu em seu rosto e ele aproximou o rosto do meu.

- Hum... Você vai me caçar, é? – Ele sussurrou pra mim e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

Pendi minha cabeça pro lado pra lhe dar melhor acesso.

- Oh sim! – Eu meio que gemi.

Senti ele sorrir contra a minha pele.

- Eu vou gostar muito disso... – Ele falou antes de morder o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Eu segurei em sua camiseta e o puxei pra dentro do banheiro fechando a porta logo em seguida. No seu rosto havia um daqueles maravilhosos sorrisos malicioso.

Ele me puxou contra seu corpo e arrancou minha blusa, certificando-se de beijar cada cantinho entre meu pescoço e meu colo.

Arranquei sua camiseta e o empurrei pra dentro do chuveiro, ligando a água no quente.

- Vamos tomar um banho – Decretei e entrei no Box com ele.

- Hum... – Ele ronronou contra minha boca – _Adoro_ os hormônios da gravidez.

Com um Edward Cullen da vida que garota conseguiria ficar com os hormônios adormecidos?

-

-

**N/A:** Meninas, eu sei que demorei dessa vez... e é que eu não tava achando minha criatividade.

Eu só consegui escrever pra outra fic, e eu to tão concentrada em desenhar meus croquis que não tive tempo... e eu ainda viajei esse fim de semana =/

Então desculpa mesmo, ok?

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do cap... eu to tristinha, porque eu sei que a fic já ta acabando... acho que já disse isso aqui.

É horrível, cara... eu não queria que acabasse =/ Mas não tem jeito, tudo que é bom acaba um dia.

Ah! Advinhem? Minha fic ta concorrendo a concurso de fics BellaxEdward *--*

Eu nem sabia, acabei de descobrir , rs.

Quero ver todas vocês votando lá, ok

http:// www . fanfiction . net/s/5569572/1/Votacoes_ABERTAS

Obrigada pelas reviews garotas, eu A-D-O-R-E-I cada uma delas. E fico feliz de vocês quererem a outra fic... assim que eu terminar essa daqui eu vou ver se consigo mesmo fazer a outra.

Beijos gatas ;-*

-

-

**N/B: **Não, não sou a Sammy... Aqui eh a Mylla, estou substituindo a nossa vaquinha preferida até ela dar as caras de novo...

Ah nem tinha muita coisa pra corrigir... A Raffa quase num erra, só uma coisa aqui ou outra...

Com relação ao capitulo... Wow! Quantas novidades, certo?! Primeiro o casamento... Por essa eu já esperava, afinal, rainha e mãe solteira é estranho... Mas ser coroada em 9 anos pra mim foi novidade...

Meros detalhes, afinal, não é pq a Raffa é minha 'chefa' q eu elogio o trabalho dela, mas esse capitulo ficou incrivel! Eu desconfio q a Bella é ninfomaniaca... Mas deixa pra lá né! xD *chuta pedrinha*

Enfim... Quero agradecer a minha nega Raffa por deixar esse trabalho em minhas mãos e dizer q eu pretendo não decepcionar... Ela pra mim é muito mais do q uma 'chefa', ela é uma grande amiga e eu me sinto honrada por estar aqui nem q seja provisóriamente, já q o lugar de beta é da Sammy e sempre será!

Bom... Chega de melação né! Vamos ao q interessa...

_Respondendo as Reviews:_

**Laene: **Que bom que você gostou do capitulo. A explicação da Raffa realmente foi muito bem colocada, justamente para não haver dúvidas. Beijos!

**Melanie: **Que bom que você está gostando da fic! A Raffa manda bem mesmo e busca melhorar a cada dia... Continua ligada q ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar. Beijos!

**MrSouza Cullen: **Que bom q vc gostou do capitulo (isso já esta ficando repetitivo o.o)! A intenção era mudar algumas coisas mesmo, já que temos o fator magia entrando com tudo na historia e obviamente isso diferencia as coisas. A Nessie vai ser super mimada e espero q ela tenha todos os parafusos no lugar, ao contrário da avó e da tia que são completamente doidas! Kkkkkkk Continue acompanhando. Beijos!

**sophia_: **Num precisa pedir desculpas não, nem sempre q a gente lê, tem tempo de comentar. Mas o importante é q vc está acompanhando. Obrigado pela audiência! xD rsrsBeijos!

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Vc tem toda a razão, essa fic só tem personagens problemáticos... Culpa da Raffa q é insana u.u [não me dispensa chefa xD]O Oráculo é o típico cara q sabe q a sobrinha não é virgem mas se ilude pensando q ela é. Coisa de pais/tios sabe... Afinal, como diz a minha mãe, enquanto não houverem provas, todo mundo é virgem! xD A Renée e a Mirna são completamente piradas, então abstrai as discussões inúteis das duas... E é lógico q a Esme será a avó preferida... Afinal, ela é phoda! xD Espero q vc goste desse capitulo tanto quanto gostou do outro! Beijos!

**Tati campello: **A chefa ainda não me passou essa informação e se eu der spoiler ela me esgana, mas acho q a Bella virar rainha não impede q ela seja vampira, já q o Edward é vampiro e vai ser rei. Espero q isso tenha atenuado a sua dúvida... u.u Q bom q vc gostou do capitulo! Beijos!

**Fee Furtado: **A Renée e a Mirna são demais mesmo! É impossível não gostar dessas duas doidas. A explicação sobre a gestação foi bem legal mesmo, melhor do q a da Tia Steph, na minha humilde opinião =X Q bom q vc adorou o capitulo! Beijos!

**Agome chan: **Coitada da Nessie mesmo... Vai nascer e crescer rodeada por gente doida! Com certeza a vida dela vai ser agitada. Enfim... Serio q a sua mãe fala isso? A minha também! E eu particularmente amo esses surtos da minha querida momis. Eu também espero q a Raffa escreva um parto tranqüilo... Poxa, a Bella já sofreu um bocado quando o James tentou matar ela u.u Espero q vc tenha gostado da parte da reunião... Não foi como vc imaginava, mas eu achei bem legal. É... A fic ta acabando sim... Sobre a continuação, no momento certo, se for ter mesmo, a nega vai dar maiores informações... E, pelo visto, ela vai ter muito trabalho, já q a torcida da Gaviões é grandinha. Será q ela vai dar conta de escrever tudo isso? [medo d vc agora O.O] Bom, espero q tenha gostado desse. Beijos!

**Marcela P.M. Pattinson: **Acho q todos estamos curiosos com a gravidez da Bella, normal isso. Não sei ao certo quantos capítulos mais a fic vai ter, acho q nem a própria Raffa sabe direito. E o Edward não é medroso, apenas cauteloso! Kkkkk Beijos!

**Sam Winkot: **Que bom q vc ta gostando da fic, espero q continue apreciando. A magia realmente é o ponto chave e o q torna BTW diferente. Continue acompanhando. Beijos!

E pra finalizar...

Primeiro: Quero ver tdo mundo votando em BTW no concurso, vamos ganhar essa! xD

Segundo: Vc gostou do q leu? Achou legal? Manda um recadinho pra Raffa dizendo q vc adorou! Ela vai ficar muito, mais muito feliz mesmo. xD

Mandar reviews não arranca pedaço. Vc pode dizer o q gostou e naum gostou, ajudando a autora a melhorar o seu trabalho a cada dia e, de quebra, vc ainda deixa ela tão feliz q o capitulo sai mais rápido. è só vantagens né?!

Então tá esperando o q? Aperta op botãozinho verde lá em baixo e manda um oizinho! xD

Beijos carinhosos! =****

_Mylla Lino_ (ou Lady Sanctorum, o q vc preferir! xD)


	43. Capítulo XXXXII

_Capítulo 42_

- Está pronta pra isso? – Edward me perguntou quando estávamos em frente a grande casa branca, onde morava a família Cullen no meu mundo.

Balancei fervorosamente a cabeça.

- Nunca estarei.

Ele me encarou surpreso e me puxou pra mais perto do seu corpo.

- Do que tem medo? – Ele falou no meu ouvido.

Eu olhei pra ele com olhos grandes e inocentes e então mordi o lábio inferior, na minha melhor atuação de garota indefesa.

- Da animação – Sussurrei.

Ele riu e deu um beijo estalado nos meus lábios.

- Eu te protejo.

Eu sorri e entramos na mansão. Emmett e Jasper estavam em alguma disputa de vídeo game no sofá, com Alice ao seu lado torcendo pelo loiro. Eu sabia que eles estavam disputando porque as implicâncias e palavras 'delicadas' trocadas por eles eram bem claras.

Rosalie estava deitada num sofá folheando uma revista preguiçosamente. Eu não vi nem Esme nem Carlisle.

- Oi, povo! – Falei quando entrei e Edward me guiou até um sofá vazio se sentando e logo em seguida me puxando pra seu colo.

- Fala aê, Bellinha – Emmett disse sem tirar os olhos da TV.

- Bella – Eu podia jurar que vi Jasper me olhar rapidamente com um sorriso nos lábios finos, mas eu não tenho certeza.

- Cunhadinha! – Alice se atirou ao meu lado e beijou minha barriga e logo depois minha bochecha – Você demorou!

Eu ri da expectativa dela.

- Não demorei nada, você que é ansiosa! – Era uma meia verdade.

Já era pra eu e Edward estarmos aqui a muito tempo, mas nosso banho levou mais tempo do que eu esperava.

- Boa tarde pra você também, Alice! – Edward implicou já que a Irma não falou com ele.

- Desculpa. Boa tarde querido irmão! – Alice beijou sua bochecha.

Nós rimos.

- Esme, Carlisle! Vocês podem vir aqui um minuto – Edward chamou numa voz normal, que obviamente foi ouvida pelos vampiros que apareceram em seguida – Temos um comunicado a fazer. A todos.

Os meninos deram pause no vídeo game e se viraram em nossa direção, esperando.

Edward me encarou com seus olhos escuros como breu e deu um sorriso lindo, que me fez sorrir automaticamente.

- Essa querida dama que está sentada no meu colo me deu a honra e o prazer de poder passar o resto da minha eternidade com ela. Nós vamos nos casar.

A movimentação foi imediata, todos vieram nos parabenizar.

Esme chorava lágrimas inexistentes enquanto me dava um abraço frio.

- Oh, minha querida! Você é como uma filha pra mim... Isso é tão emocionante! – Ela me apertou gentilmente e então se agachou um pouco e tocou minha barriga com a mão fria – Essa criança foi uma das melhores coisas que já aconteceu nas nossas vidas!

- Obrigada – Sorri – Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar cada um de vocês.

- Parabéns, Bella – Carlisle me deu um abraço gentil também – Estou muito feliz que você esteja se juntando a família oficialmente.

- Eu sei – Eu ri – Vocês não vai mais conseguir se livrar de mim.

- Isso não será um problema – Ele disse brincalhão.

Emmett e Jasper estavam se empurrando pra ver quem chegava ate mim primeiro, mas então a Rosalie apareceu ignorando totalmente os dois.

- Parabéns, Bella! – Ela disse e deu um sorriso imenso, muito maior do que ela tinha me dado esses dias – Eu realmente estou feliz por vocês.

- Sério, Rosalie. Obrigada – Ela me deu uma abraço assim como todos os outros e se abaixou depois de me pedir permissão com o olhar pra beijar minha barriga por cima da blusa – E a pequena Renesmee vai ser a criança mais abençoada de todo o universo.

Eu ri.

- Eu sei! – Me gabei.

Emmett então me deu um abraço de urso, me erguendo do chão, mas não me apertou como antigamente.

- Meu Deus, que milagre! Você não ta me sufocando! – Gritei surpresa.

Ele deu aquela gargalhada estrondosa.

- Tenho que ter cuidado com o pequeno vermezinho que está crescendo ai dentro.

- Não chame minha filha de verme! – Edward deu um tapa na cabeça do irmão.

- Parabéns, Bella. Edward! – Jasper disse parecendo mais animado que o normal e me deu um abraço rápido – Alice já me disse que o casamento de vocês via ser lindo.

- Alice! – Resmunguei e ela riu me dando um abraço apertado – Pare de dizer o que vai acontecer! Dessa vez eu quero surpresa.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim.

- Mas você não odeia surpresas?

- Geralmente eu odiava surpresas. Mas recentemente, todas as que eu tive foram boas... Então nada melhor do que deixar a maré seguir seu curso – Sorri afagando meu ventre.

Ficamos algum tempo ali, rindo e conversando até que Alice novamente veio me pentelhar com nossa ida ao shopping.

- Bella, quando vamos comprar roupas novas pra você e pra Renesmee? – Seus olhinhos brilharam de tanto animação.

- Eu vou dispensar o Edward pra ir caçar esse fim de semana – Disse enquanto brincava com o cabelo do meu noivo que estava sentado no chão com a cabeça apoiada nas minhas pernas – Então é melhor a gente ir amanha.

Eu me remexi no sofá e balancei distraidamente minhas pernas.

- Hum... Então acho que seria uma boa idéia se fossemos todos – Carlisle se pronunciou.

- Claro.

- Bella, eu não quero ser estraga prazeres nem nada, mas... E o Charlie? – Edward perguntou.

Senti-me gelar um pouco.

- Hum... – Gemi derrotada e então perguntei esperançosa – Será que ele ficaria muito bravo se eu mandasse uma carta avisando que ele vai ser vovô?

- O velho vai atirar no Edward! – Emmett riu.

- Ele não vai conseguir muita coisa com isso – Meu namorado se gabou.

- Er... Ele acha que consegue... – Eu sussurrei sem graça.

Todos me olharam torto, como seu eu fosse maluca.

- Como assim, Bella? – Rosalie questionou.

- Bom... Sabe como é, né? – Eu disse meio embolado tentando fugir daquele momento – Eu não costumo conversar muito com meu pai sobre meus namorados e tal... Então...

- Então...? – Edward me incentivou.

- Ele não sabe que você é um vampiro – Falei de uma vez só.

Ouvi um silencio geral no cômodo, mas eu não vi as expressões faciais de nenhum deles, já que estava olhando pros meus pés.

- Como é que é? – Emmett perguntou, mas eu pude ouvir o inicio de um riso na sua voz.

- Er...

- Bella! Você é uma bruxa, seu pai pelo menos sabe disso? – Alice brigou comigo.

- Claro! Ele sabe de mim e da minha mãe... Mas ele não lida muito bem com essas coisas 'diferentes' – Fiz aspas com as mãos e olhei pra eles – Então eu sempre procuro contar o mínimo possível, pra evitar problemas.

Edward afundou o rosto na mão.

- Será que ele vai enfartar quando descobrir? – Sua voz saiu abafada.

Dei um tapa na sua nuca.

- Não fala merda, Ed!

- Desculpe.

Emmett se levantou do seu sofá e se sentou ao meu lado.

- É cunhadinha... você tá muito fudi... – Edward cobriu a boca do irmão com as mãos.

Emmett se debateu até se livrar da mão.

- Que? Eu só ia dizer que ela tá fud... – Edward deu um soco na cara de Emmett que tombou pra trás confuso.

- Dá pra não xingar na frente da minha filha? – Ele rosnou.

Eu prendi um sorriso. Era tão bonitinho ver ele agindo como pai.

Rosalie foi até o Emmett e o puxou pra se sentar com ela.

- Ele ainda não se acostumou com a idéia de uma criança na família – Ela o defendeu.

- Tudo bem – Disse sorrindo.

Claro que nenhum deles precisava saber de quando eu acidentalmente xinguei quando descobri da gravidez. Nunca. Jamais. Em hipótese alguma.

_Mentiras não é uma boa base familiar, Bella_ – A gêmea loira me repreendeu.

_Que mami mentirosa que você vai_ ser – A gêmea de cabelos negros me provocou.

Revirei os olhos mentalmente pras duas.

- Então vamos sair agora a noite, que tal? Amanhã já vai ser sábado então você pode voltar no domingo a noite, né? – Perguntei pro Edward.

E não tava muito afim de deixar ele viajar pra caçar, mas quanto a isso não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

- Claro, o que você quiser tá ótimo pra mim – Ele me deu seu sorriso torto.

- Iih! Já tá assim, é Ed? Já é pau mandado? – Emmett zombou.

- Emmett cala a boca ou vai ficar o fim de semana inteiro sem sexo – Rose disse impaciente.

- Sim, senhora – Ele disse nos fazendo rir.

- Quem é o pau mandado agora – Jasper zoou.

Eu fui ao palácio e em menos de 10 minutos minhas malas já estavam prontas. Os vampiros foram comigo e de lá mesmo fizemos o teletransporte. Eu preferi passar a noite com eles por dois motivos terrivelmente importantes.

1º Eu não ia chegar do nada quase de madrugada na casa do meu pai com um noticia bombástica dessas.

2º Eu queria dormir com Edward.

_O segundo motivo é terrivelmente egoísta,_ _Bella_ - A voz da gêmea loira soou na minha cabeça.

_Ah, cala a boca! Viva ao pecado da luxúria Bella!_ – A gêmea morena disse parecendo se divertir.

Ignorei as duas, como estava me acostumando a fazer.

Naquela noite eu tive sonhos estranhos, principalmente vermelhos e que faziam meu estomago se contorcer. Infelizmente eu sabia o que isso significava.

Era hora do sangue.

Antes mesmo de o dia amanhecer Edward me acordou com um beijo na testa e outro na barriga dizendo que voltava logo; eu ainda não tava muito acordada então lembro de ter resmungado alguma coisa sobre seja rápido e voltado a dormir.

Acordei me espreguiçando e sentindo um enjôo terrível. Apalpei a cama procurando meu noivo, mas tudo que eu achei foi o vazio.

- Ah droga! – Nessa hora lembrei que ele havia ido caçar – Saco de vida.

Levantei da cama já de mau humor e fui tomar um banho. Enchi a banheira e deixei a água praticamente fervendo. Devo ter ficado umas 2 horas afundada na água, até que meu estomago se revirou de um jeito que não deu pra ignorar e eu tive que correr pro vaso pra vomitar bile, já que meu estomago estava vazio.

Tive que me enrolar numa toalha enquanto sentia meu estomago tentando sair do meu corpo.

Depois de uma sessão infeliz de colocar as tripas pra fora e escovar avidamente os dentes eu peguei minha esfera e chamei a K.

- Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Gemi com minha melhor cara de infeliz.

- Que foi, B? – Seu rostinho angelical estava preocupado.

- To morrendo... – Disse com a voz baixinha me encolhendo na pontinha da cama.

Ela fez uma carinha de pena.

- Que você tem?

- To grávida – Choraminguei.

Ela revirou só olhos azul esverdeados.

- Jura? Eu nem reparei... – Disse debochada me fazendo rir.

- Cala a boca! – Cortei minha encenação de garota doente e me ajeitei nos lençóis – Me encontra na minha casa daqui a meia hora? Eu vou passar o fim de semana com o Charlie... tenho que anunciar que ele vai ser vovô – Disse de mau grado e comecei a embolar meus cabelos num coque mal feito no alto da cabeça – Você podia vir pra cá me dar apoio moral.

Ela bateu os dedos no queixo e olhou pro alto, fingindo pensar.

- Tá, que seja... Não tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo – Disse.

- Ótimo, obrigada gata! – Pisquei pra ela.

- Ué, você não tava doente? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim.

- Eu sou bipolar – Disse séria.

Ela fez uma cara como se tudo fizesse sentido naquele instante.

- Já suspeitava...

- Idiota! Vem logo e er... K? – Disse chateada por ter que dizer isso – Posso te pedir um favor?

Ela sorriu ao me ver sem graça. Ela sempre achava graça quando eu ficava assim.

- O que você quiser, B!

- Tem como você me trazer sangue? É que eu não to conseguindo comer muita coisa sem vomitar... E é melhor já ir tomando antes que eu fique mal de verdade.

Ela assentiu séria.

- Pode deixar, B. serei sua enfermeira esse fim de semana, não se preocupe.

Sorri agradecida.

- Valeu mesmo! Você é um máximo, K – Ela sorriu e eu dei um sorriso malicioso – Só tente resistir aos seus impulsos malignos... - Ela fez cara de quem não entendeu e então eu completei – Nada de vir de enfermeira safada!

Então desliguei, antes que ela me xingasse.

Tirei minha toalha e fui até minha mala achar uma roupa pra por, que não deixasse amostra minha barriga pontuda. Peguei um short branco e coloquei por cima uma batinha preta, com um decote discreto todo incrustado de pedras pretas e cinzas, meio longa que cobria a maior parte do short.

Calcei minhas sapatilhas de balé cinzas e prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo. Respirei fundo umas trezentas vezes antes de tomar coragem de fazer o feitiço de teletransporte.

Quando eu abri os olhos, depois de recitar o feitiço, estava parada no meu quarto. Ele estava exatamente da mesma forma de antes e isso me fez sorrir.

Agradeci mentalmente por ser uma bruxa e não me afetar com o frio do lugar, eu adorava usar roupas de verão.

Joguei as malas em algum canto e fui pro andar de baixo.

- Pai? – Gritei animada – Charlie venha dar atenção a sua filha! Pai!?

Não houve resposta. Fiquei quieta por uns minutos e percebi que eu era o único ser vivo nessa casa.

- Legal, eu tento fazer surpresa e só deixada à toa – Resmunguei enquanto ia pra cozinha.

Cutuquei algumas coisas na geladeira até optar por comer um sanduiche de pão integral com queijo e presunto.

Sentei-me em cima da bancada e comi o pão bem devagar, saboreando. A comida pareceu ficar parada um pouco no meu estomago e eu agradeci por isso. Odiaria ter que ficar vomitando toda hora.

Eu estava lavando a louça quando uma luz azul safira me chamou atenção. Antes de eu conseguir virar de costas pra olhar quem era, senti um peso nas minhas costas e pernas envolvendo minha cintura.

- Boooooooooom dia minha grávida preferida! – Uma K animada disse empoleirada nas minhas costas – Então, estamos bem hoje?

Fui andando com ela nas minhas costas até o sofá.

- Iupe cavalinho! – Ela disse batendo na minha bunda – Vai! Mais rápido.

Revirei os olhos e joguei ela no sofá de qualquer jeito. Ela caiu rindo.

- Tá legal, qual o motivo de tanta felicidade mulher? – Perguntei rindo da cara de boba dela.

- A vida é linda, você não consegue ver isso? – Ela perguntou se sentando direito e ajeitando seu vestido branco pra cobrir suas coxas.

- Aé, mega linda! Eu to grávida e vomitando até as tripas... Não é maravilhoso? – Disse abusando do sarcasmo, apesar de que a verdade era que eu tava adorando ser grávida.

- Ah B. não seja amarga... Já conversamos sobre isso. Faz mal a pele! – Ela ralhou comigo e então bateu no sofá ao seu lado.

Sentei e esperei pacientemente.

- Advinha? Advinha! Adivinha! – Ela quicou animada.

- Você... Ganhou na loteria? – Arrisquei a primeira coisa que veio na minha mente.

- Não!

- Ok, dica! – Exigi.

Ela riu e brincou com o laço que tinha na parte frontal do vestido.

- Tem a ver com o Petter!

Pensei por um minuto.

- Conseguiram completar todas as posições do Kama Sutra! – Disse séria.

- Ainda não! – Ela disse com aquele sorriso bobo – Tente de novo.

- Vão se casa? – Ela sacudiu a cabeça e eu torci a boca – Tem razão... Essa sou eu.

Ela abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa e então fechou, abrindo e fechando mais algumas vezes igual a um peixinho loiro. Isso me fez rir.

- Você vai casar?! – Ela gritou do nada me fazendo pular de susto.

- Vou! – Gritei pra ela automaticamente.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Ela pulou animada em cima de mim, nos fazendo rolar do sofá.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Gritei de felicidade e pelo susto de ver um ser loiro pulando e gritando em cima de mim.

- Que lindo, que lindo, que liiiiiindo! – Ela gritava me abraçando apertado.

- Eu sei! Eu mal posso esperar! – Disse animada me sentando antes que ela me esmagasse mais.

- Oh meu Deus! – Ela ficou em pé num minuto – Você vai ser a noiva grávida mais linda do mundo!

- Eu já sou a noiva grávida mais linda do mundo! – Gritei animada.

Ela ia gritar mais alguma coisa mais o barulho de uma porta batendo e alguma coisa caindo no chão nos despertou do nosso ataque histérico.

Era meu pai desmaiado na porta da entrada com um bando de material de pesca espalhado ao seu redor.

- Ai merda! – Gritei apavorada.

- Quantas vezes já dizemos pra não xingar? – Uma voz conhecida disse, mas dessa vez não foi da minha cabeça.

- Eu já disse que devíamos só por um esparadrapo na boca dela e usá-la como barriga de aluguel, mas você não me da ouvidos! – A voz da gêmea morena dessa vez.

- Isso não seria gentil, irmãzinha.

- Quem liga pra gentileza? – A gêmea morena irrompeu pra dentro da minha casa, pulando o meu pai e nos encarando.

- Eu e metade do mundo! – A gêmea loira entrou também pulando meu pai, mas encarando-o.

- Será que ele ta morto? – A gêmea morena perguntou olhando o corpo imóvel do meu pai também.

A gêmea loira cutucou com suas sapatilhas brancas o corpo do meu pai e suspirou.

- Você consegue ouvir o coração dele tanto quanto eu.

- Detalhes...

Eu ainda estava chocada com as mãos na boca totalmente petrificada ao lado do sofá.

- Bella, quanto tempo você ainda vai ficar aí? – A gêmea morena ralhou.

- Você deve dar atenção as visitas – A loira disse colocando as mãos na cintura.

A K me cutucou na costela me fazendo dar um pulo e voltar à realidade.

- B, que diabos são essas duas garotas?

- Ahn... elas são... er são. É... – Disse meio embolada.

- "As vozes que ela ouvia na cabeça dela?" – A gêmea morena fez aspas com as mãos no ar.

- As duas garotinhas que a ajudaram a voltar da transformação de vampiro – A loira completou.

- Er... É! – Disse ainda confusa.

- Certo, acho que estou com dor de cabeça – Ela disse se sentando no sofá.

Sacudi minha cabeça com força e resolvi me concentrar nas coisas importantes.

- Ok, quero todas vocês quietas e me ajudando. Agora! – Ralhei indo até meu pai – Me ajudem a por ele no sofá.

- Tá... – K o pegou por um braço e eu pelo outro.

A gêmea loira meneou a cabeça em nossa direção e a morena deu um tapa na própria testa, totalmente frustrada.

- Vocês são bruxas! – A loira reclamou.

- Só façam ele flutuar até o sofá! – A morena completou.

- Ah é... – A K disse parecendo sem graça.

Eu reprimi um sorriso pela nossa idiotice e o ergui um dedo em sua direção, apontando pra ele, e então o erguendo até o sofá.

Seu corpo caiu no acolchoado com um baque surdo e eu sorri por isso.

As gêmeas pararam ao lado do corpo e eu e a K paramos ao seu lado também.

- Será que ele vai acordar logo? – A K perguntou.

- Em alguns minutos... – A morena disse cutucando a bochecha do Charlie.

- Ou se quiser podemos ajudar – A loira disse gentilmente.

- Como? – Perguntei realmente agradecida.

- Assim – A morena disse dando um tapa estalado na testa do meu pai.

- Hey! – Reclamei, mas a loira me puxou pra trás.

- De um pouco de ar pra ele, sim?

Assenti o encarando.

Charlie se sentou e esfregou o rosto com as mãos. Então as deixou cair flacidamente no colo e olhou ao redor.

- Onde estou? – Seu olhar passou pelas meninas e se fixou em mim – Quem são vocês?

Ele ficou nos encarando confuso por tempo o suficiente pra eu entender o que havia acontecido.

- Vocês tiraram a memória dele? – Coloquei as mãos na cintura irritada.

- Você disse que queria ajuda! – A morena se defendeu, embora o sorriso em seu rosto de anjo me dissesse que ela não estava nada arrependida – Então eu ajudei.

- Você tirou a memória do cara! Como isso ajuda? – K perguntou perplexa.

- Relaxa, ele vai lembrar logo! – A loira disse e percebi que ela estava sentada em cima da minha mesinha de centro.

- De novo: Como isso ajuda!? – K perguntou.

- Agora ele não se lembra que a filha dele está noiva de um vampiro e grávida do mesmo – A morena disse de forma óbvia.

- Eu tenho uma filha? – Charlie perguntou pra nós duas – Ela tá grávida? De um vampiro? – Então seus olhos se arregalaram – VAMPIRO!!!?

Dei um passo pra trás com o olhar assassino que ele me deu. Seu rosto em geral tão branco quanto o meu assumiu um tom forte de roxo e ele se levantou do sofá vindo ameaçadoramente na minha direção.

- Isabella Marie Swan! Diga que você não está grávida e vai se casar com um VAMPIRO! – Ele praticamente ordenou na minha cara.

- Eu não estou grávida e não vou me casar com um vampiro...? – Disse fraquinho meio na dúvida.

- Diga com convicção! – Ele colocou o dedo na minha cara e eu juro que um de seus olhos começou a tremer – Fala a verdade, Isabella!

Fiz minha melhor cara de choro.

- Eu estou grávida e vou me casar com um vampiro – Falei o mais baixo possível, mas acho que ele ouviu já que seu corpo caiu na inconsciência de novo bem na minha frente.

- De novo não... – Resmunguei já erguendo novamente o corpo do meu pai até o sofá e ignorando as risadas das gêmeas.

Senti uma mão pequena pousar no meu ombro.

- Acho que isso vai te dar mais trabalho do que você imaginou – K disse solidária.

Suspirei e assenti infeliz.

- Vamos só deixar ele acordar naturalmente dessa vez - Disse lançando um olhar ameaçador para as gêmeas.

A gêmea loira deu de ombros.

- Só queríamos ajudar – A morena se defendeu.

- Tá – Disse me sentindo rabugenta – Vamos pra cozinha. Quero ter uma conversinha com vocês duas.

Andei até minha cozinha sem nem verificar se as duas me seguiam. Me sentei em cima da bancada como havia feito antes e elas se sentaram nas cadeiras da mesa.

- Então, porque vocês estão aqui... – Apontei pra onde elas estavam e depois pra minha cabeça – E não aqui?

- Por dois motivos importantes – A loira disse animada.

- Primeiro: você estava começando a nos ignorar – A morena disse erguendo um dedo no ar, enumerando – Isso irrita!

- Segundo: A gravidez esta avançando, precisamos estar presente – A loira disse erguendo dois dedos no ar, percebi que a morena fez a mesma coisa com movimentos sincronizados.

- Terceiro: Ficar na sua cabeça estava começando a ser chato – A morena disse com uma cara cínica, enumerando três no ar.

Elas abaixaram a mão no mesmo instante e sorriram uma pra outra.

- Primeiro: Eu ignoro porque vocês vivem falando besteira – Disse enumerando no ar assim como elas fizeram – Segundo: Afinal, o que vocês tanto têm a ver com a gravidez da minha Renesmee, hein? E terceiro: Minha cabeça não é chata!

Terminei com um beicinho que fez tanto as gêmeas quando a K rirem.

- Nós já te dissemos isso antes – A morena disse.

- Somos os anjos da Nessie – A loira disse como isso explicasse tudo.

- E... – A K incentivou.

- Somos os anjos da guarda dela! – A morena como sempre impaciente.

- Precisa explicar mais alguma coisa? – A loira completou.

- Oh... Porque mesmo que minha filha tem anjos da guarda? – Perguntei confusa – Não que eu não ache legal ela ter, sabe? Mas geralmente vocês não agem escondidos num plano onde seres em geral não os vêem?

A morena revirou os olhos.

- A criança em questão é filha de uma bruxa e de um vampiro, e ainda terá mais seres no seu futuro... – A loira disse de forma óbvia.

- Ela definitivamente merece anjos da guarda! – A morena completou.

- Certo... – _Mas que merda é essa?_

Que minha filha tivesse sempre essas duas criaturas pra protegê-la eu não me importava, mas eu ainda não entendia porque ela tinha logo duas!

- Tá, mas porque logo dois anjos e não apenas um? – K explanou meus pensamentos.

- Ela é diferente o suficiente pra merecer – A loira disse parecendo orgulhosa, como se minha Renesmee fosse sua filha ou algo assim.

- E somos gêmeas é claro, não aceitaríamos trabalhar com protegidos diferentes – A morena concluiu.

- Vocês sempre completam a frase uma da outra? – K perguntou parecendo levemente irritada.

- Às vezes... – A morena disse sorrindo.

- Na maior parte do tempo – A loira completou espelhando o sorriso da irmã.

Revirei os olhos pras duas.

- Eu sei, é irritante demais né? – Perguntei pra K.

- Totalmente! – Ela assentiu.

- Vocês são tão imaturas... – A loira.

- Nem da pra acreditar que você está grávida! – A morena completou.

Eu ia retrucar, mas um grito me chamou atenção.

- Bells? – A voz do meu pai soou rouca da sala – Você tá aí?

Respirei fundo.

- Será que vocês não podem me proteger também, não? – Perguntei fazendo uma carinha inocente e pedinte.

- Talvez... – A morena disse primeiro dessa vez.

- Se você merecer – A loira completou.

- Filha? – Meu pai chamou de novo.

- To indo pai! – Gritei suspirando – Hora de encarar a fera – Disse medrosa.

K massageou meus ombros.

- Boa sorte – Disse solidaria.

- _Obrigada_ – Agradeci – Acho que vou precisar... – Resmunguei pra mim mesma antes de ir sozinha pra sala.

.

.

**

* * *

N/A:** Eu seeeeeeeeei! Vocês querem mesmo me matar, né? Mas vocês não tem noção do quanto eu demorei pra escrever esse capitulo.

Ele foi escrito gradativamente , cada 5 estrofes por dias aleatórios, haha.

Minha _imagination_ fugiu legal, gente! Desculpa mesmo ter atrasado taaaanto a fic. Mas juro que vou tentar voltar a ativa logo.

Ainda mais que tem umas pessoinhas fofas me cobrando , né?!

Obrigada pra todas as meninas que me mandaram review pedindo pra eu continuar, até mesmo pra quem mando review pra Bem vinda a cidade grande [minha outra fic] pedindo pra eu voltar a postar essa. Foram vocês que me fizeram obrigar o tico e o teco a funcionar, gatas!

Prometo ser rápida na próxima, ok ? Ainda mais que a fic já tá no finalzinho mesmo! Só mais alguns caps e vai ser o fim de tudo, rs.

Espero receber muitas reviews agradecendo por eu ter postado, ou até mesmo me xingando por ter demorado... Tudo bem, também sou leitora, entendo o lado agressivo de vocês!

Bjs!

* * *

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRAS**


End file.
